Danse avec lui
by Bleu-indigo-fanfic
Summary: [fic terminée sur mon blog] Duo est un jeune homme qui a un brillant avenir dans l'univers des chevaux, mais un jour, sa vie bascule... Deux ans après, il lui faut prendre une décision qui peut-être, changera sa vie... Histoire terminée sur mon blog !
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Danse avec lui

**Auteur :** Shinigami

**Genre :** UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couples :** A venir

**Note de l'auteur :** Bien que cette histoire reprenne le titre d'un film, ce n'est pas une adaptation de ce film. Cela faisait un moment que j'avais l'idée de cette histoire en tête, et j'ai enfin trouvé le temps de la commencer.

**NDLA 2 :** Cette histoire comportera plusieurs chapitres (je ne sais pas encore combien) et sera écrite au fur et à mesure, et ne sera donc pas updatée très régulièrement. Je vous prie de m'en excuser, mais j'ai plusieurs histoires en cours dont Mourir pour revivre qui est l'histoire principale et celle qui nous prend le plus de temps (avec Lybertys). J'essayerai cependant, de faire en sorte qu'elle soit updatée le plus souvent possible.

Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui à la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Prologue**

Lancé au petit galop sur Deathscythe, Duo attendait le moment propice. Il laissa sa monture se dégourdir les jambes, après une journée d'inactivité, ne souhaitant pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Récupérant les rênes qu'il avait posé sur l'encolure de l'animal, Duo reprit le contrôle de sa course et d'un insignifiant mouvement de la main sur le mors, préférant par dessus tout le contact corporel à celui de cette barre métallique dont il indisposait son cheval juste pour s'assurer un maximum de sécurité, il guida son cheval dans une demi volte, lui faisant ainsi faire demi tour dans l'immense carrière. Après quelques minutes d'échauffement à lui faire effectuer des figures plus variées les unes que les autres, Duo ramena son cheval au pas, le laissant reprendre son souffle, tout en le menant lentement vers l'entrée du rectangle de sable. Il savait que de derrière la barrière du paddock, Quatre, son meilleur ami, attendait avec impatience de voir sa nouvelle invention.

Durant de longues semaines, Duo s'était entraîné intensivement pour parvenir à un résultat qui, il l'espérait, serait regardable. Duo avait entièrement confiance en Quatre, et pour lui, son avis était quelque chose de décisif. Si son ami n'aimait pas ce qu'il allait lui montrer, Duo oublierait tout pour trouver un nouvel enchaînement, ou suivrait les conseils de son ami qui, jusqu'à maintenant, l'avait toujours guidé et soutenu dans son travail.

Tel un cheval de courses dans les startin'block, Deathscythe piaffait d'impatience, connaissant parfaitement la suite des évènements. Le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et l'excitation de la course se faisait déjà ressentir, le départ imminent lui démangeait les sabots. Sentant l'impatience de sa monture le gagner, Duo mit fin à cette interminable attente, posant les mains sur l'encolure de l'animal et se penchant imperceptiblement en avant, Deathscythe reconnu immédiatement le signal du départ. Aussitôt, le fringuant étalon bondit en avant, labourant le terrain derrière lui. Il s'élança comme une flèche à travers le carré de sable, fendant l'air à une vitesse incroyable.

Après avoir laissé à sa monture le temps de prendre suffisamment d'élan, Duo s'élança à son tour. Tout en faisant attention de ne pas faire de faux gestes, il s'accroupi sur sa selle, suivant harmonieusement le rythme de sa fougueuse monture. Une fois parfaitement en équilibre, le jeune homme s'empara du pommeau spécial de sa selle et se jeta dans le vide. Il atterrit agilement sur le sol, ses jambes amortissant aisément le choc du saut précédant, et se mit à courir aux côtés de Deathscythe. Il l'accompagna sur quelques pas, puis, entraîné par la vitesse de l'animal, il se retourna, et d'une puissante pression sur le sol, il enjamba lestement, retrouvant sa place initiale sur le dos de l'animal. En un temps record, Duo enroula la sangle de l'étrier autour de son mollet puis, après avoir lâché le pommeau, il glissa lentement le long du flan luisant de transpiration de Deathscythe, de façon à se retrouver allongé tout contre lui, la tête et les bras à quelques centimètre à peine du sol. Pas dérangé le moins du monde, l'étalon poursuivait sa cavalcade effrénée à travers l'immense carrière.

Grisé par la sensation de liberté que lui apportait le vent qui s'engouffrait sous son t-shirt et dans les mèches de ses cheveux qui s'étaient échappées de sa natte, Duo ferma les yeux un instant, appréciant cette totale liberté que lui offrait son compagnon de jeux. Après quelques secondes passées la tête au ras du sol, le jeune homme contracta ses abdominaux et se releva. Dénouant la sangle de son mollet, Duo effectua une rotation sur le dos de Deathscythe et se retrouva assit à l'envers, regardant derrière lui.

Un sourire radieux étirait les lèvres de Duo, illuminant son visage finement sculpté. Les traits fins et harmonieux de son visage androgyne étaient d'une beauté proche de la perfection. Ses grands yeux améthyste pétillaient d'une joie mal contenue tandis que des larmes dues à la vitesse perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Après un dernier saut pour se remettre dans le sens de la marche, Duo resta immobile une fraction de seconde, visionnant mentalement les mouvements coordonnés des jambes de sa monture. Puis, avec une précision et une aisance impressionnantes, le jeune homme se laissa glisser la tête la première le long du flan de l'animal, et sans toucher le sol, il entreprit de passer sous le ventre de Deathscythe. Il s'élança sous le ventre de sa monture qui, habituée aux mouvements brusques et inhabituels du garçon, ne bougea pas, continuant sa course. Alors que Duo se réceptionnait de l'autre côté, les corps encore à moitié sous le ventre de l'animal, il ne vit pas arriver l'accident, bien trop concentré sur sa figure, ne pouvant pas se permettre de la louper, ce qui mettrait sa vie en péril.

Lancé à vive allure, Deathscythe posa le pied près d'un petit monticule de sable, et déséquilibré par le poids de Duo sous lui, l'animal trébucha, suite à sa mauvaise réception. A ce moment là, tout ce passa à une vitesse incroyablement lente pour le jeune homme. Il sentit l'animal perdre l'équilibre, mais dans l'incapacité totale d'effectuer le moindre mouvement et dans un réflexe purement inutile, il ferma les yeux, attendant la chute. A partir de ce moment là, tout se déroula à une allure surprenante.

Duo repensa vaguement à une superstition qui disait qu'avant de mourir, on revoyait en flash tous les moments heureux de sa vie. Et si cela était vrai ? Et si lorsqu'au moment de notre mort, on voyait notre vie défiler sous nos yeux ? Duo n'aurait put définir ce sentiment étrange qui s'emparait de lui alors que ses souvenirs refaisaient subitement surface. Un mélange de plénitude et de sérénité. Alors c'est comme cela que sa vie allait s'achever ? C'est ainsi qu'il allait mourir ? Non... il ne pouvait pas partir maintenant... Il n'était pas près, il avait la vie devant lui, il lui restait encore tant de chose à accomplir, tant de paysages à découvrir en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis, Deathscythe et Quatre. Quatre dont il entendait vaguement les cris de terreurs, résonnant comme un écho à ses oreilles. Si seulement il pouvait savoir à quel point il était désolé... de partir ainsi sans avoir eut le temps de lui dire adieu. Adieu... Sa mère, son père... ils lui manqueraient tellement...

Aussitôt, l'esprit de Duo fut envahi de centaines d'images, des souvenirs du passé. Il revoyait tous les moments heureux de sa vie, mais certaines images semblaient plus présentes, comme le jour où ses parents lui avaient offert Deathscythe, le jour de ses treize ans…

_Flash back_

_Duo n'osait plus bouger. Sous ses yeux, un magnifique poulain noir se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, un air interrogateur illuminant ses grands yeux noirs pétillant d'intelligence. _

_Lentement, il s'approcha du poulain qui, mut par un r__é__flexe naturel, fit un écart et recula de quelques pas, sans pour autant quitter l'adolescent des yeux. Duo n'alla pas plus loin et s'accroupi__t__ face au poulain, restant immobile devant lui durant de longues minutes._

_Puis, sans gestes brusques, il tendit la main en direction de l'animal qui, intrigué, s'approcha timidement et vint renifler la main du jeune garçon._

_De longues minutes plus tard, Duo courait dans le pré, suivit de près par le poulain __q__ui semblait s'amuser autant que lui, sous le regard bienveillant des parents de Duo qui l'observaient depuis la clôture._

_Lorsque Duo retourna auprès de ses parents, il avait le souffle court, sa natte qui lui arrivait dans le milieu du dos n'était plus qu'un souvenir, et sa frange châtaigne se collait sur son front sous l'effet de la transpiration._

_- Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri !_

_- Merci Maman, merci Papa... merci du fond du coeur..._

_Le décors changea et Duo se revit le jour où il était monté pour la première fois sur le dos de Deathscythe, après trois longues années d'attente impatiente__ de débourrage et __d'__éducation. Ainsi défilaient ses souvenirs, sa rencontre avec Quatre durant son année de 4eme, leur première randonnée à deux... Des souvenirs heureux venaient à lui, comme pour effacer cet arrière goût de déception et de tristesse qu'apportait la Mort alors qu'elle venait à lui._

_Fin du flash back_

La réalité revient à Duo lorsque l'animal tomba au sol, écrasant le jeune homme de tout son poids. Le choc coupa la respiration de Duo qui se sentit littéralement compressé sous la masse de sa monture. Puis, un violent coup sur la tempe lui fit perdre connaissance, tandis que les appels désespérés de Quatre résonnaient à ses oreilles, se faisant de plus en plus lointains. Ses yeux se fermèrent sur une dernière image de lui en compagnie de Quatre et Deathscythe, lors de leur dernière randonnée. Un ultime souvenir heureux comme si la Mort souhaitait effacer cet arrière goût de tristesse et de déception qu'elle apportait sur son passage.

* * *

Voila pour le début de cette nouvelle histoire (pas très heureux je vous l'accorde).

Je m'excuse pour la petite taille de ce chapitre, j'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plus, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir.

'ros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

bye bye

- shini -


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre** : Danse avec lui

**Auteur** : Shinigami

**Genre** : UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** : Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** : Un grand merci à **Gayana** et **Lybertys** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

**NDLA 2 : **Suite à plusieurs commentaires dans lesquels on me posait la même question, j'affirme ici haut et fort que cette fic sort tout droit de mon imagination, et que contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, **je ne me suis pas** inspirée d'une fic apparamment déjà existante. **Tous les faits relatés dans cette histoire sont sortit de mon imagination et, pour certains, de mon vécu et de mes souvenirs.**

Merci à : **Enia Fr, ****Shinigami's Bride, Iroko, yaone-kami, Xiao-Mai, Tenshi No Bakka, nyanko-kuro, Hell, SephyRSDH, did**, **Lybertys **et** Catirella** pour leur review sur le prologue de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1**

Silencieusement assis à l'arrière de la voiture, Duo écoutait distraitement la vieille musique diffusée à la radio locale. Plongé dans ses rêveries, il remarqua à peine que la voiture s'était immobilisée. Finalement, ce fut la voix douce et calme de Quatre, son ami de toujours, qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Nous sommes arrivés Duo...

Surpris par ce soudain afflux sonore, Duo sursauta légèrement, puis prenant conscience des paroles du jeune arabe, il s'étira longuement, tel un félin. Après s'être dégourdit les bras, il entreprit de se détacher lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Trowa s'élever un peu plus loin, suivie par celle de Quatre et une dernière qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Curieux, il se hâta de se détacher et il eut à peine ouvert la portière, que déjà, une boule de poil en furie lui sauta sur les genoux et quitta précipitamment la voiture, se défoulant en aboyant joyeusement, sans pour autant s'éloigner du véhicule.

Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement, épuisé par les incessants mouvements de l'animal.

La discussion entre les trois hommes se coupa momentanément, jusqu'à ce que, un soupçon d'étonnement dans la voix, l'inconnu demanda :

- Depuis quand vous ave...

Duo n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase qu'il devina pourtant aisément.

En effet, il venait de sortir de la voiture, et l'inconnu qui ne l'avait pas encore vu, l'aperçut, s'interrompant subitement dans ses réflexions. Cependant, le jeune homme n'y fit pas attention plus que ça, et fatigué par les aboiements incessants de son chien, il finit par l'appeler :

- Loki, viens là !

Aussitôt, l'animal accourut joyeusement, et vient s'asseoir aux pieds de son maître. D'une main hésitante, Duo chercha le collier de son chien et, remarquant la difficulté qu'avait Duo, Quatre vient à son aide.

- Merci Quat-chan, souffla Duo, sans pour autant lever la tête, finissant d'attacher son jeune labrador.

Semblant alors se souvenir de la présence de son ami, Quatre déclara alors :

- Heero je te présente Devlynn Maxwell. Duo, voici Heero Yuy, le meilleur ami de Trowa.

A ses mots, Duo releva la tête et adressa un sourire radieux à l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui. A la vue du visage de Duo, le dénommé Heero se figea totalement. Jamais encore il n'avait vu un homme aussi beau. Son visage fin aux traits délicats et à la peau aussi pâle et parfaite qu'une plaine recouverte de son manteau neigeux était en tout point parfait aux yeux du jeune homme. Ses lèvres fines et parfaitement dessinées s'étirait en un sourire radieux qui ne le rendait que plus beau. Cependant, Heero arriva au paroxysme de la surprise lorsqu'il plongea son regard dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Des prunelles d'une couleur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue auparavant, mélange entre le bleu et le violet, une couleur de pierre précieuse dont le seul nom qui lui venait à l'esprit était améthyste. Cependant, l'extrême transparence de ceux-ci l'intrigua fortement, et soudain, remettant tous les éléments en ordre depuis l'arrivée de ses amis, le chien, l'aide que Quatre avait apporté à son ami... Dans sa tête, tout s'illumina : ce jeune homme qui ne devait pas dépasser les vingt-deux ans était aveugle.

Cette constatation serra douloureusement le coeur de Heero, sans que celui-ci n'en connaisse réellement la raison.

Reprenant subitement ses esprits, Heero attrapa la main que lui tendait le jeune homme et la serra avec conviction, sans quitter le jeune homme du regard. Il semblait totalement hypnotisé par la couleur de ses iris, faisant fit de l'absence de l'étincelle de vie qui, il en était certain, avait dû les rendre encore plus attrayantes qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

De son côté, Duo ne sembla pas sentir le trouble qu'il faisait naître chez son vis à vis. Il finit par se détourner, reportant son attention sur son chien qui, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, ne tenait pas en place plus d'une minute. Ne comprenant pas la raison de cette soudaine agitation, Duo le garda auprès de lui et guidé par Quatre et Loki, il suivit le petit groupe en direction de la caravane où logeait Heero. Celui-ci les invita à prendre place autour de la table extérieure et servit un rafraîchissement à chacun.

Pendant de longues minutes, durant lesquelles Duo resta silencieux, Quatre et Trowa discutèrent vivement avec Heero, ne l'ayant pas vu depuis plusieurs mois. Après une longue discussion animée, Trowa et Quatre sortirent leur affaires de la voiture, aidés par Duo. Quand vient le moment de monter la tente, Duo s'écarta de quelques pas, ne souhaitant pas déranger ses amis en étant constamment dans leurs jambes. Cependant, lorsque Quatre lui demanda de lui passer le sac qui se trouvait à ses pieds, le jeune homme s'en empara et le tendit à son ami qui, ayant besoin d'aide, le mis à contribution.

De son côté, Heero observait la scène à quelques mètres de là, silencieux comme à son habitude. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de se contracter douloureusement à la vue du jeune garçon qui vivait constamment dans le noir. C'est alors qu'un détail qui avait échappé à l'inspection de Heero lui sauta à la figure : la magnifique natte châtaigne qui battait sensuellement les reins de Duo à chacun de ses mouvements, lui arrivant au milieu des cuisses. Jamais Heero n'avaitvu une chevelure aussi importante et soyeuse. Il resta de longues secondes hypnotisé par ses incessants mouvements, et se surprit à penser à toutes ces choses que Quatre et Trowa avaient fait jusqu'à présent. Cela se remarquait dans leur façon d'être avec lui, de toujours l'encadrer et l'accompagner qu'ils tenaient énormément à lui. Duo semblait s'en rendre compte car de temps en temps, un sourire radieux venait étirer ses lèvres délicates et illuminer son visage si beau d'un rayon de soleil. Et lui, aurait-il lui aussi, un jour, droit à un de ses magnifiques sourires ? Se rendant compte de cette pensée plus que déplacée, Heero se gifla mentalement, et se détourna de sa contemplation, retournant à ses occupations qui consistaient à réparer une selle.

Lorsque la tente fut installée et que toutes les affaires furent mises à l'intérieur, les trois garçons prirent place en face de Heero. Un silence brisé uniquement par les aboiements et les gémissements plaintifs de Loki, s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Duo, fatigué par les aller-retour de son chien au bout de sa laisse, demande :

- Est-ce que cela dérange si je le détache ?

- Non, bien sûr, laisse le courir un peu si tu le souhaites, répondit Heero.

- Merci, répondit Duo. Aller, dégage de ma vue sale bête, ajouta-t-il en libérant son chien qui détalla à toute allure. Duo émit un soupir de soulagement audible qui fit sourire son meilleur ami et Heero qui esquissa un léger sourire en coin.

Soudain, un hennissement se fit entendre non loin de là, et aussitôt, le sourire s'effaça des lèvres de Duo, et il devient subitement livide. Recouvrant un minimum de lucidité, il s'exclama d'une voix mal assurée :

- Qu'est ce que... Quatre !!!

L'interpellé ne répondit rien, et Duo en profita pour l'attaquer :

- Tu aurais au moins pu avoir la politesse de me faire part de ce détail !!

- Serais-tu seulement venu ?

- Non ! je... Tu m'avais promis Quatre ! s'exclama Duo. Loki ! appela-t-il sans attendre la réponse de son ami.

Le chien accourut aussitôt auprès de son maître qui rattacha la laisse autour de son cou et sans un mot de plus, s'éloigna d'un pas rapide.

Lorsqu'il eut disparu de leur champ de vision, Quatre se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en soupirant d'exaspération, et Trowa prit la parole :

- Je ne veux pas me mêler de vos histoires Quatre, mais Duo est aussi mon ami. Je te laisserai donc assumer les conséquences de tes actes, mais saches que je rejoins le point de vue de Duo. Tu sais à quel point c'est dur pour lui, tu n'aurais pas dû le lui cacher. Je n'ai pas interférer dans tes histoires car je voulais que tu comprennes par toi même.

- Tu as entièrement raison Trowa, je le sais parfaitement, mais cela me fait tellement mal de le voir ainsi. Remarques-tu seulement à quel point il a changé ?

- Je l'ai remarqué Quatre, mais ce n'ai pas une raison. Même si cela t'es difficile, et ça l'est pour moi aussi, crois moi, nous devons le laisser aller à son rythme. C'est certainement encore plus difficile et éprouvant pour lui que ça l'est pour nous...

- Je ne le sais que trop bien, mais j'aimerais tellement retrouver le jeune homme qui croquait la vie à pleine dent que j'ai toujours connu. Je veux qu'il s'ouvre de nouveau au monde extérieur, qu'il retourne dans cet univers qui l'a vu grandir et s'épanouir.

- Ne sois pas trop pressé, répondit tendrement Trowa en l'attirant à lui et en déposant un baiser sur son front, tout viendra en temps voulu. Ne cherche pas à aller plus vite que le destin...

Quatre ne répondit rien à la dernière phrase de son amant, se laissant aller à cette étreinte rassurante.

Heero qui avait suivit la scène était dans la perplexité la plus totale, cependant, il ne posa aucune question. Ce n'était en aucun cas ses histoires, et cela ne le regardait pas. Mais étrangement, au fond de lui, il ressentait cette curieuse envie d'en connaître un peu plus sur cet étrange jeune homme aux cheveux longs et au regard vide de toute expression. En lui bouillonnait l'envie de savoir, l'envie de le connaître entièrement, et plus surprenant encore, l'envie de l'aider, d'être auprès de lui comme l'était Quatre et Trowa. Heero ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce soudain afflux de sentiments, ni cette envie subite de protéger et réconforter ce jeune garçon à l'allure inhabituelle.

Gêné d'oser émettre de tels souhaits, Heero se gifla mentalement pour la deuxième fois et reporta toute son attention sur son travail d'origine.

Ce fut la question de Quatre qui le sortit de ses pensées :

- Heero ? tu m'écoutes ?

- Hn ? je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu m'as dit, excuse**-**moi !

- Je te demandais si cela te dérangeais si Duo dormait avec toi ? Il serait plus facile pour lui de dormir dans la caravane que dans la tente...

- Hn...

- Mais si cela te dérange, nous le prenons avec nous..., s'empressa d'ajouter le petit blond.

- Non... cela ne me dérange pas, répondit finalement Heero.

Il n'entendit même pas les remerciements de Quatre, surprit par sa propre réponse. Pourquoi avait-il accepté de partager sa caravane avec cet étrange garçon ?

De son côté, Duo marchait, n'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, et encore moins où il allait. Il avait juste besoin de marcher. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer les non-dits de Quatre qu'il considérait presque comme une trahison. Le mot était peut être fort, mais venant de Quatre, c'était comme cela qu'il le ressentait. Pourquoi avoir agit de cette façon alors qu'il savait mieux que quiconque ce qu'avait enduré Duo deux ans auparavant ? Pourquoi le forcer à replonger dans le passé alors qu'il tentait désespérément de tourner la page pour regarder vers l'avant, d'oublier ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant pour amoindrir sa souffrance.

Car oui, Duo souffrait. Il souffrait de ce qu'il était devenu, ce corps meurtri à jamais marqué par un passé à présent révolu. Pour lui, sa cécité, son handicap, était sa plus grande honte, un poids qu'il devait supporter chaque jour. Et cela lui était de plus en plus difficile. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre, et au bout de deux ans, il avait cesser d'espérer.

A tout juste vingt-deux ans, Duo était un jeune homme qui n'attendait plus rien de la vie. Cette vie qui lui avait prit tout ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Pourquoi continuer à se battre quand on sait que tout est perdu d'avance ? Sa vie, elle, s'était achevée lorsqu'il avait perdu la vue...

_**Flash back**_

_- Je suis désolé Monsieur Maxwell, mais il semblerait qu'il y ait quelques problèmes..., commença le médecin._

_- Quel genre de problème ? demanda Duo de plus en plus inquiet._

_- Il s'agit de votre vue, pour tout vous dire, il y a très peu d'espoir pour que vous puissiez voir de nouveau..._

_Duo n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase. Autour de lui, le monde venait de s'écrouler entraînant avec lui tout espoir. Il avait espér__é__ pendant tellement de temps, voulant croire aux paroles des médecins, et du jour au lendemain, on lui apprend que jamais plus il ne pourrait contempler la lumière du jour, condamné à vivre dans l'obscurité jusqu'à la fin de sa vie._

_Le médecin parlait toujours, se confondant en excuses que Duo n'écoutait même pas, plus rien n'existait autour de lui, seul résonnaient dans sa mémoire, les derniers mots prononcés par le médecin._

_Ce fut lorsque Quatre prit la parole que Duo revient à la sombre réalité de ce monde :_

_- Comment cela est-il possible ?_

_- Mes collègues et moi-même sommes dans l'incapacité totale de fournir une quelconque explication à tout ceci. Jamais auparavant je n'avai__s__ été confronté à un cas similaire. Nous avons pensé que c'était un léger traumatisme d__ut__ à un contre coup du choc, mais il semblerait que la cause soit toute autre, cependant, nous ne sommes pas parvenu à l'établir. Je suis désolé..._

_- J'en ai rien à foutre de vos excuses, s'écria alors Duo avant de quitter la pièce, claquant la porte sur son passage._

_**Fin du flash back**_

A ce souvenir, les yeux de Duo s'inondèrent de larmes mais il se refusa à les laisser s'échapper. De toute façon, à quoi servait-il de pleurer ? A quoi servait-il de se lamenter sur son sort, cela ne changerait en rien le passé et encore moins le futur... Et puis, qui serait là pour voir ses larmes et les effacer ? Qui aura le courage de le soutenir et de l'épauler tout au long de sa vie, sans faillir ? Bien sûr il avait Quatre et Trowa, ainsi que son père et sa mère, mais était-ce suffisant ? Duo voulait plus que de l'amour parental et amical, il voulait un amour passionnel, un amour fusionnel avec une personne que son coeur aurait choisi. Mais cette personne arrivera-t-elle un jour ? Et si elle arrive, arrivera-t-elle à supporter le poids de sa cécité ?

Au fond de lui, Duo ne supportait plus d'être un poids pour sa famille et pour ses amis. Il avait l'impression de les étouffer, de les empêcher de vivre leur vie comme ils le souhaitaient, et cela, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Intérieurement, il comprenait parfaitement les agissements de Quatre, il comprenait qu'il puisse avoir l'envie de le revoir tel qu'il était "avant". Mais même s'il le comprenait, pour lui, cela signifiait qu'il n'acceptait pas celui qu'il était devenu, qu'il n'acceptait pas son handicap. Et cela avait fait mal à Duo...

Duo n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, et de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était parti, mais cela devait bien faire quelques heures. Ne souhaitant pas s'attarder dehors trop longtemps dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, il s'arrêta et entreprit de faire demi tour :

- Ramène-moi vers Quatre, murmura-t-il à Loki qui, aboya joyeusement, comme s'il comprenait ce que lui demandait son maître.

Lorsqu'il arriva "là où se trouvait Quatre", Duo fut surprit lorsque son ami accouru vers lui en criant son nom avec soulagement, lui demandant de ne plus jamais partir aussi longtemps et seul dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, qu'il s'était fait un sang d'encre. Duo apprit ainsi qu'il était parti plusieurs heures, mais n'ayant aucune notion du temps qui passait, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Alors que Duo allait s'asseoir pour se reposer un peu, les paroles de Quatre lui firent stopper tout mouvement :

- Je te prie de me pardonner Duo. Tu as raison, j'aurai dû te dire la vérité avant de t'emmener avec nous... c'est juste que je craignais ton refus... excuse**-**moi...

- Je ne t'en veux pas Quat-chan, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû réagir aussi vivement... toi aussi pardonne**-**moi...

- Je ne t'en veux pas Duo, je comprend parfaitement, affirma Quatre en prenant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

- Alors je te pardonne aussi, répondit Duo en serrant sa prise autour de la taille de Quatre.

Appréciant le câlin que lui offrait son meilleur ami, Duo posa sa joue contre l'épaule du jeune arabe. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, sous le regard attendri de Trowa. Heero, quant à lui, regardait la scène d'un air impassible, mais pourtant, au fond de lui, quelque chose d'étrange faisait bouillonner son sang.

Un peu plus tard, Trowa et Quatre étaient allés donner un coup de main à Heero pour ramener ses dix chevaux aux prés qui se situaient une centaine de mètres plus loin. Pendant ce temps, Duo s'était assis dans l'herbe, et lançait à Loki un morceau de bois que le chien s'amusait à aller chercher.

Bien que la présence des chevaux à proximité mettait Duo mal à l'aise, le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup cet endroit et le vent frais de la montagne qui s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux, lui offrait une sensation de bien être qu'il n'aurait jamais cru ressentir de nouveau.

Lorsque les trois hommes revinrent une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils trouvèrent Duo allongé dans l'herbe, Loki couché sagement auprès de lui. Les mains derrière la tête, Duo avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel qu'il ne pouvait pas voir, mais qu'il s'imaginait, puisant au fond de sa mémoire, les souvenirs qui lui restaient.

Lorsqu'il les entendit arriver, le natté se redressa et leur adressa un sourire radieux avant de se lever et de venir à leur rencontre. Alors que le beau jour de juin commençait à décliner et que la fraîcheur du soir se faisait ressentir, signe qu'il commençait à se faire tard, ils s'installèrent dans la caravane et pendant que Heero préparait le repas, Quatre, avec l'aide de Duo, mirent la table.

Ils passèrent à table quelques minutes plus tard. Duo, installé entre Quatre et Trowa, écoutait sans y participer la conversation entre les trois amis, ne se sentant pas réellement à sa place. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsque Quatre lui posa la main sur l'épaule :

- Duo ça va ?

- Hein ? euh oui je vais bien... j'étais ailleurs... bégaya le jeune natté.

- Oui, c'est ce que nous avons cru comprendre. Ça te dérange de dormir avec Heero dans la caravane ? Tu y sera plus à ton aise que dans une tente non ?

Sans savoir pourquoi, Duo se mit à rougir violemment, faisant sourire ses deux amis et c'est d'une voix mal assurée qu'il répondit :

- Euh... d'ac... d'accord...

Le repas se termina dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Duo était toujours aussi silencieux, mais il écoutait la conversation des trois amis, caressant distraitement la tête de Loki posée sur ses genoux. Puis lorsqu'une fatigue générale se fit sentir, Quatre et Trowa rejoignirent leur tente plantée à moins d'une dizaine de mètres de là et Duo en profita pour aller chercher la sac de croquettes pour Loki qui était resté dans le coffre de la voiture.

De son côté, Heero observait attentivement le jeune homme se déplacer lentement, une main collée contre la caravane et l'autre devant lui à la recherche d'un quelconque obstacle. A cette vue, le coeur de Heero se serra douloureusement, pour la énième fois, et alors qu'il se demandait s'il devait aller aider le jeune homme ou le laisser se débrouiller seul, Quatre le devança en se précipitant à sa suite. Le natté le remercia vivement. Ne connaissant pas encore les lieux, il avait du mal à se déplacer aisément. Lorsqu'il se sera habitué un minimum, il pourra se débrouiller seul, mais pour le moment, il avait encore beaucoup de mal.

Il revient à la caravane le plus rapidement possible, le temps dehors s'étant considérablement rafraîchi, et Duo n'avait pas envie d'y rester.

- Je... est-ce que ça dérange si Loki dors dedans ?

- Non, cela ne me dérange pas, répondit Heero.

- Merci Heero.

Duo posa le sac de croquette sur la petite table et plongea la gamelle de Loki à l'intérieur, et la lui tendit après avoir jugé, au poids de celle-ci, qu'elle n'était ni trop pleine ni trop vide. Après quoi, il referma le sac et semblant réaliser une chose importante, il ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de demander une nouvelle faveur à Heero. Cependant, il l'avait observer pendant tout ce temps, avait comprit le malaise du jeune natté et avant qu'il ouvre la bouche, il déclara :

- Donne le moi, je vais le mettre dans le placard sous l'évier. De l**à** où tu es placé, il te suffit de te retourner, tu avances d'un pas, et après avoir fait un quart de tour sur ta droite, il est à tes genoux.

- Merci Heero, répondit Duo en adressant un sourire reconnaissant à son vis-à-vis.

- Hn, de rien. Viens, Je te laisse le lit, tu dormiras certainement mieux que sur la banquette, et puis comme je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu te lèves, je ne serais pas obligé de te réveiller le matin.

- Oh.. euh.. d'accord, répondit l'américain en se retournant.

N'ayant encore pas prit ses repères dans la caravane, il tâtonna timidement, avançant à petits pas mal assurés et sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main chaude s'emparer de la sienne. Heero le guida lentement jusqu'à l'arrière de la caravane et déclara :

- Attends deux minutes, je change les draps. La salle de bain est juste à ta gauche. Trowa a apporté ta trousse de toilette toute à l'heure, tu la trouveras dans le lavabo.

- Merci Heero, répéta le jeune homme avant d'ouvrir la porte.

- La lumière est sur ta droite et sur la droite du lavabo, tu trouveras une bouteille d'eau et un gobelet pour te rincer la bouche.

Duo le remercia une fois de plus et s'enferma dans la minuscule salle de bain. Il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec sa brosse à cheveux à la main, après s'être lavé les dents. Puis, il ntra dans sa petite chambre qui avait à peine la place de contenir un grand lit. Là, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et appela Loki qui vint se coucher aux pieds du lit tandis que Duo dénattait sa longue chevelure. Alors qu'il se brossait, passant délicatement la brosse dans ses cheveux châtains, Heero se cala contre l'endroit où aurait dû se trouver la porte et l'ayant entendu arriver, Duo se tourna dans sa direction, l'incitant ainsi à prendre la parole.

- J'ai installé le rideau afin que tu puisses avoir ton intimité et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à me demander.

- C'est très gentil à toi Heero. Merci beaucoup.

- De rien, bonne nuit Duo.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi Heero, répondit l'américain en terminant de natter ses cheveux.

Après quoi, il se coucha et remonta la couette jusque sous son menton, à la recherche d'un maximum de chaleur.

Replié en position foetale, la couverture ramenée sur la tête, Duo ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. De l'autre côté de la pièce, il entendait la respiration calme et régulière de Heero, signe qu'il dormait paisiblement. Duo lui, ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Le froid qui régnait dans la caravane était intense et Duo devait se faire violence pour ne pas claquer des dents. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il aurait déjà fait monter Loki dans le lit, afin d'avoir plus chaud, mais il doutait que Heero apprécie ce genre d'initiative.

Alors qu'il tentait de s'endormir, il entendit Heero bouger et retient son souffle, espérant qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'entendit se lever et se diriger vers lui, il sut qu'il s'était trompé et que Heero était bel et bien réveillé.

- Duo ? souffla Heero, je peux entrer ? ajouta-t-il de derrière le rideau.

- Ou... oui, répondit le jeune homme en se calfeutrant au maximum sous ses couvertures, non pas par pudeur, mais parce qu'il était frigorifié.

Il entendit alors le rideau se tirer, et Heero entra, semblant savoir exactement ce pourquoi il était là. Duo l'entendit ouvrir et fermer un placard, et bien qu'intrigué, il ne posa aucune question. C'est alors qu'il sentit une deuxième couverture se poser sur lui tandis que la voix de Heero s'élevait :

- Tu aurais pu me demander un couverture au lieu de rester là à claquer des dents ?

- Tu... tu as entendu ? demanda Duo honteux.

- Hn.. je ne dormais pas, je pensais que tu allais finir par me demander mais non. Alors j'ai décidé d'intervenir avant que tu me fasses une crise d'hypothermie, déclara Heero d'un air amusé.

Duo avait tout l'air d'un enfant prit en faute. Assis dans le lit, il avait la tête baissée et n'osait pas la relever. Heero eut un petit sourire amusé à cette vue et après avoir ordonné à Duo de dormir tout en fermant le rideau, il fut retenu dans son geste par la voix de Duo :

- Je... euh... merci Heero.

- De rien... aller, dors maintenant, répondit Heero en tirant le rideau.

Après quoi, il retourna dans son propre lit. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de trouver le sommeil, mais sans y parvenir. Il repensa alors à la scène qui venait de se dérouler, replongeant mentalement dans les grands yeux améthyste de Duo. Jamais encore il n'avait été victime d'une telle fascination. La couleur inhabituelle de ses iris avait le don de le surprendre et de lui faire perdre tout contrôle de lui-même. Et cela, Heero ne l'appréciait guère, Il avait toujours eut la maîtrise de lui-même et le fait qu'un simple regard fasse changer les choses le perturbait au plus haut point.

Duo avait quelque chose de fascinant, pas seulement par son regard, mais aussi par sa façon d'être lui, sa réserve et sa timidité naturelle. Tout chez lui l'intriguait. Jamais il n'avait connu une telle envie de connaître une personne, de l'apprendre et d'apprendre à être avec elle, tout simplement.

Heero fut tiré de ses réflexions par la voix timide de Duo :

- Heero... tu dors ?

- Hn... non.

- C'est de quelle origine ton prénom ? Demanda Duo, curieux, faisant fit de l'heure plus que tardive, comme si la réponse qu'allait lui apporter Heero avait quelque chose d'essentiel.

- C'est japonais...

- Tu es japonais ? s'exclama Duo plus que surprit.

Pendant un moment, Heero fut étonné de la question, mais très vite il se rappela que tout ce qui pouvait paraître une évidence pour lui, ne l'était pas forcément pour Duo. Il se gifla mentalement de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt et se jura d'y faire attention à l'occasion.

- Oui, je suis japonais par ma mère et russe par mon père, répondit Heero patiemment, de toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire, alors autant tuer le temps en s'occupant.

- Et tu as quel âge ? enchaîna le natté. A ta voix tu n'as pas l'air vieux, hum... vingt-cinq ans maximum je dirais.

- C'est exact, j'aurai vingt-cinq ans dans six mois.

Duo esquissa un sourire que le japonais ne put deviner.

Ils restèrent ainsi une longue heure, à faire connaissance, Duo posant des questions et Heero y répondant, jusqu'à ce que le natté finisse par s'endormir. Heero ne tarda pas à l'imiter et finit par s'endormir en pensant à l'organisation de sa journée à venir.

**A suivre...**

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'éspère qu'il vous aura plus, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir. 

'ros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire.

A bientot pour le prochain chapitre.

bye bye

- shini -

Je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes de fin d'année.

Bisous


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre** Danse avec lui

**Auteur** Shinigami

**Genre** UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **nyanko-kuro**, **Catirella, Lolie, Dragonneva, Shinigami's Bride **et** SephyRSDH** pour leur review sur le chapitre 1 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2**

Heero se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit son portable se mettre à sonner. Détestant se faire réveiller brusquement de bon matin, Heero s'empressa de l'éteindre et s'étira longuement dans son lit, profitant encore au maximum la chaleur agréable de sa couette. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux pour se lever, Heero eut la surprise de se trouver allongé sur la banquette arrangée en lit et ce ne fut que lorsqu'un soupir endormit s'éleva de la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre qu'il se souvient des évènements de la veille.

Heero se leva plus silencieusement possible afin de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme qui dormait dans son lit à cette heure plus que matinale, et commença à sortir ce dont il avait besoin pour déjeuner. Le bruit provoqué par Heero réveilla Loki qui se précipita bruyamment vers le japonais en jappant de contentement. Craignant qu'il ne réveille Duo, Heero le fit sortir après lui avoir donner une petite caresse sur la tête en guise de bonjour. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la caravane, Loki se précipita à l'extérieur en aboyant joyeusement. A cet instant, Heero maudit le jeune chien et pria pour que le bruit n'ait pas réveillé Duo.

Puis, il défit son lit, lu redonnant sa fonction d'origine, une table et la banquette. Après quoi, il sortit le petit déjeuner et se fit chauffer de l'eau pour préparer son café. Pendant que l'eau chauffait, il alla jeté un coup d'oeil à Duo qui, à sa respiration calme et régulière devait encore dormir profondément

Heero sourit à la vue du corps de Duo allongé sur le ventre, la tête tournée vers la gauche, les bras en croix et une jambe repliée sur l'autre, les couvertures traînant à moitié au sol, devenues inutiles depuis le lever du soleil qui même à cette heure matinale, emplissait déjà la pièce d'une chaleur agréable. Le regard de l'asiatique s'attarda longuement sur le visage détendu du bel endormis, ses yeux fermés, vestige d'un ancien réflexe devenu à présent inutile. Ses cheveux s'échappant de sa natte à moitié défaite, tombait dans son dos tel le voile soyeux d'une jeune mariée.

Se surprenant à contempler le natté avec autant d'insistance, Heero se détourna à contrecoeur et alla arrêter le gaz sous la casserole d'eau qui menaçait de déborder. Heero déjeuna tranquillement, très vite rejoint par Quatre et Trowa. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, laissant Duo se reposer autant qu'il en avait besoin.

Puis, après sa toilette, Heero s'habilla et nettoya la table du petit déjeuner, laissant tout sortit pour lorsque Duo se lèverait. Ensuite, il alla chercher les licols des chevaux, et accompagné de Quatre et Trowa, il alla les chercher. Ils les attachèrent à la barre d'attache située un peu plus loin sous les arbres et s'activa à remplir le filet à foin de chaque animal.

Lorsque cela fut fait, Heero s'aperçut qu'il avait oublié son portable dans la caravane, et ne souhaitant pas réveiller Duo si celui-ci se mettait à sonner, il courut jusqu'à la caravane et attrapa son téléphone qu'il avait laisser sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée. Alors qu'il allait ressortir, il vit le rideau s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme encore à moitié endormis. Mi amusé, mi-attendri à la vue qui s'offrait à lui, Heero esquissa un petit sourire et déclara doucement :

- Bonjour Duo.

- 'jour Heero, répondit l'américain en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu as bien dormis ?

- Voui, merci... un portable vient de sonner...

- Je suis désolé Duo, je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais oublié seulement à l'instant, je suis revenu le chercher mais apparemment pas assez vite...

- Pas grave, j'étais déjà presque réveillé...

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Hn... voui

- Bien, j'ai tout laissé sur la table, tu veux un coup de main pour quelque chose ou je te laisse te débrouiller ? demanda Heero, ne sachant pas comment faisait Duo habituellement.

- Non, c'est bon merci, je vais y arriver, répondit Duo. Quatre et Trowa dorment encore ?

- Non, ils se sont levé il y a un moment, ils sont en train de brosser les chevaux qui doivent partirent à 9 heures.

A l'entente du mot "chevaux" Duo eut un tressaillement de surprise et cela n'échappa pas au japonais qui se gifla mentalement. D'un autre côté, il pouvait difficilement faire autrement, il faudrait que Duo s'habitue à entendre de nouveau ce mot. Heero savait pertinemment que Duo aurait mal, mais il n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'il se sorte de sa bulle et se tourne de nouveau vers le monde.

- Oh, d'accord, répondit Duo après avoir reprit le contrôle de son corps.

- Je dois y aller Duo, je te laisse... Loki est couché à l'entrée de la caravane, Trowa a jugé bon de l'attacher pour ne pas qu'il se prenne un coup malencontreusement en s'approchant de trop près.

- Il a bien fait... merci Heero, à toute à l'heure.

- A toute à l'heure Duo, et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésites pas, tu fait comme chez toi.

- Merci Heero, répéta le natté en prenant place sur la banquette.

Le japonais lui lança un dernier regard avant de quitter la caravane et rejoindre ses deux amis. Là, il prit les brosses dont il avait besoin et se dirigeant vers Winter Wind, son magnifique étalon à la magnifique robe blanche, il le pansa sans gestes brusques mais avec conviction. L'animal sembla apprécier le traitement reçu, car il ne bougea pas, se contentant de manger son foin. Une fois sa monture propre, Heero posa les brosses et s'empara du cure pieds et retourna auprès de l'animal. Ayant parfaitement l'habitude, Winter Wind souleva le pied lorsqu'il vit Heero revenir et lorsqu'il eut vérifier chaque pied, le japonais le remercia, lui parlant d'une voix douce.

Puis, il le sella, serrant la sangle de façon à ce qu'elle empêche juste la selle de tourner, puis alla aider ses amis à finir de préparer les dernier chevaux qui partaient pour la promenade de neuf heures.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un groupe de quatre adultes accompagnés de deux adolescents arrivèrent et Heero leur fit choisir une bombe et après avoir demandé à chacun son expérience avec les chevaux, il leur attribua une monture. Après quoi, il se tourna vers ses amis :

- Vous voulez venir avec nous ? C'est une ballade de débutant, mais si cela peut vous permettre de vous remettre en selle il reste encore de la place, vous avez cinq minutes pour seller votre cheval, déclara le japonais, un léger sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

Quatre se tourna alors vers son amant et déclara :

- Vas-y si tu le souhaites, je reste avec Duo. Amuses-toi bien, ajouta-t-il en déposant un rapide baiser au coin de ses lèvres, avant de filer rejoindre son meilleur ami.

Trowa alla alors seller la jument que Heero lui avait attribué, Walkyrie une petite jument calme et posée, idéale pour les promenades, mais qui pouvait aussi être très vive lorsqu'on le lui demandait. Après avoir harnaché sa jument, Trowa aida Heero à mettre en selle le petit groupe, et lorsque ce fut fait, il enfourcha lestement sa monture. Suivant les instructions de Heero sur l'ordre des chevaux, il alla se placer derrière lui, et chaque cavalier à l'appel du nom de sa monture, vient rejoindre la file.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la caravane, Heero dirigea son regard vers Quatre qui était sortit, accompagné de Duo, et eut un sourire amusé à la vue du jeune arabe qui, se moquant gentiment de lui, faisait "coucou" à Trowa, en lui recommandant de ne pas faire de folies. Duo, quant à lui, abordait toujours ce même air mélancolique, qui avait le don d'émouvoir Heero au plus profond de lui-même. Assis dans l'herbe près de Loki qui aboyait joyeusement, le natté semblait ailleurs, dans un univers don lui seul possédait la clé.

Complètement déconnecté du monde réel, ce fut l'éclat de rire de Quatre qui sortit brusquement Duo de ses pensées. Le jeune natté se tourna vers lui, une expression d'interrogation illuminant son visage délicat, et Quatre, comprenant le trouble de son ami, lui expliqua la scène qui venait de se dérouler. Duo eut un sourire amusé et prenant place aux côtés de son ami, l'arabe demanda :

- Ça va ? Ça c'est bien passé avec Heero hier ?

- Oui... il est très gentil, répondit Duo avec un petit sourire rassurant à l'attention de ami.

- Tant mieux si cela se passe bien, je suis rassuré. Je sais que nous sommes là depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, mais est-ce que tu te plais ici ?

- Oui, l'air y est pur et le silence reposant. Je m'y sens déjà comme chez moi.

- J'en suis heureux. Viens, je vais te faire visiter le village, s'exclama le petit blond en sautant sur ses pieds.

Duo,entendant Quatre se lever, suivit son exemple et après avoir préparer Loki et fermer la caravane, les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent lentement, marchant au rythme de Duo, qui marchait d'un pas un peu hésitant dû au terrain pas tout à fait stable pour y courir en toute liberté.

Prenant son travail très au sérieux, Loki guidait au mieux son maître, évitant avec soin tous les obstacles susceptibles de représenter un danger potentiel pour le natté. Lui tenant le bras gauche, Quatre décrivait au natté les moindres détails du paysage qui s'étendait sous leur yeux.

Une plaine parsemée de petites forêts s'étendait sous leurs yeux sur plusieurs kilomètres, faisant ensuite place à un cirque de montagnes qui entouraient la plaine de part en part. A l'est, un peu plus loin dans les bois, un petit ruisseau traversait le paysage, qui rappelait vaguement ceux que l'on pouvait apercevoir en Amérique, dans les films westerns.

Quittant enfin le pré, Quatre tourna à gauche, emmenant Duo du côté du village. L'arabe lui indiqua où se trouvait la boulangerie et l'épicerie locale, qui constituaient les seuls commerces de ce village montagnard. Puis, rebroussant chemin, il le guida jusqu'au ruisseau, un endroit calme et paisible où seul le bruit de l'eau et le gazouillement des oiseaux troublaient la sérénité des lieux.

Aspirant à la tranquillité de l'endroit, Duo s'empli les poumons d'air pur et Quatre les guida jusqu'à un monticule de terre recouvert d'herbe et ils prirent place côtes à côtes. Duo détacha Loki, et plus qu'heureux, le chien détala en aboyant joyeusement, sautant autour de son maître avant de foncer dans le ruisseau.

Duo réalisa trop tard son erreur et lorsqu'il entendit le chien entrer bruyamment dans l'eau mouvementée, il soupira d'exaspération :

- Oh c'est pas vrai... Quat-chou, dis moi que je rêve...

- Que ton chien est dans l'eau ? Non tu ne rêves pas ! répondit Quatre en retenant tant bien que mal son hilarité.

Les deux amis restèrent encore un moment à profiter du calme de l'endroit, puis, avisant l'heure, Quatre proposa de retourner à la caravane, Heero et Trowa devant sûrement être de retour.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Pendant ce temps, de son côté, Heero se tuait à essayer de faire comprendre à l'un des quatre adultes que, aux dernières nouvelles, le plus apte à expliquer comment tenir les rênes de sa monture c'était encore lui. La monture de Trowa marchant au même niveau que celle du japonais, il assistait à la scène, sans parvenir à cacher un sourire en coin, face à l'exaspération de son ami. Parfois, Trowa arrivait à se demander pourquoi Heero avait choisit de devenir accompagnateur de tourisme équestre. Lui que la nature n'avait pas daigné pourvoir de patience. Heero lui lança un regard noir qui se voulait décourageant, mais qui eut l'effet inverse, ce qui eut pour conséquence, d'augmenter l'exaspération et la colère contenue du jeune japonais.

Heero émit un long soupire de découragement et levant légèrement les mains, il fit stopper sa monture, puis, posant une mains sur la croupe de celle-ci, il se retourna de façon à avoir une meilleure vue de ce qu'il se passait à l'arrière.

- Jérémy, tes mains, répéta Heero pour la énième fois, elles sont à l'envers. Je t'ai dis, la rêne rentre par le petit doigt, et elle ressort en haut, entre le pouce et l'index.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un violent excès d'humeur de la part du japonais, le petit groupe se remit en marche. Pour le plus grand bonheur de Heero, la fin de la balade s'effectua sans trop de désagréments, et ils furent de retour quasiment à l'heure pour le groupe qui suivait.

Les apprentis cavaliers mirent pieds à terre, et aussitôt, le groupe suivant s'empressa de monter. Aidé par le jeune couple, Heero réglait les étriers de chacun à bonne hauteur et après avoir tout vérifié, il enfourcha de nouveau sa monture et reparti pour une balade de deux heures. Trowa l'accompagna cette fois encore, et alors qu'ils passaient devant la caravane, Heero aperçut furtivement la silhouette de Duo à travers la grande fenêtre de la caravane.

Sans qu'il ne sache expliquer pourquoi, la vue du jeune homme natté eut pour effet de dissiper instantanément la colère de l'asiatique.

Heero ne savait pas trop si Duo préférait ignorer sa présence ou bien si c'est celle des chevaux qui le dérangeait, mais il avait l'impression que le natté évitait sa présence. Peu être n'était-ce que fabulations d'un esprit dérangé, mais c'était l'impression que lui donnait l'attitude du jeune homme. Quelque peu troublé et mal à l'aise de cette constatation, Heero reporta son attention sur son cheval et ils partirent en direction des montagnes les plus proches.

Après avoir donner les indications nécessaires au bon déroulement de la promenade, Heero replongea dans ses pensées, et son air absent n'échappa pas au regard de son ami :

- A quoi penses-tu ? Tu as l'air bien distrait, tenta de se justifier Trowa face à l'expression intriguée de son visage.

- Hn… je… c'est à propos de Duo…

- Tu es sous le charme ? demanda le français un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

- Oh soit un peu sérieux s'il te plait Trowa, répliqua le japonais, tentant de cacher la rougeur qui s'était emparée de ses joues lorsque son ami avait prononcé le nom du natté.

Cette désastreuse tentative de paraître imperturbable échoua lamentablement et le sourire de Trowa s'accentua face à la gêne de son ami. Puis, connaissance le malaise de son meilleur ami à entamer une discussion, il prit l'initiative de commencer cette conversation sérieuse :

- Qu'est ce qui t'intrigues tant que ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme s'il gardait une part de mystère autour de lui…

- Tu dois sûrement te poser des questions au sujet de la réaction que Duo à eu hier lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il y avait des chevaux ici...

- Oui, je... j'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris...

- Duo à eu un grave accident avec son cheval il y a deux ans... et depuis, la présence des chevaux l'effraie...

- Je comprend mieux, murmura le japonais comme pour lui-même.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Tout en songeant aux paroles de son ami, Heero repensait au comportement de Duo quand il avait appris la présence des chevaux à proximité. Il comprenait parfaitement sa réaction, et aurait sûrement agit pareillement dans les mêmes circonstances. Cependant, une nouvelle envie venait de naître au fond de lui. En plus de l'envie d'en connaître plus au sujet de Duo, il avait à présent envie de l'aider, de lui redonner le goût de remonter à cheval. Mais avant tout, il se devait de gagner sa confiance, de façon à ce qu'il s'ouvre à lui, qu'il lui raconte son passé, car sans cela, c'était peine perdue. Pour aider Duo, il devait d'abord savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Heero ne pouvait rien faire pour aider Duo à retrouver la vue, mais il pouvait l'aider à renouer avec son passé, et recommencer à monter à cheval, comme avant... Il s'en faisait la promesse, un jour, Duo remonterait à cheval...

Mais pour cela, Heero devait se munir de patience, car ils e doutait bien que Duo ne parlerait pas tout de suite et ne cèderait pas aussi facilement à sa volonté.

Le meilleur moyen de parvenir à ce résultat, était d'y aller progressivement. il ne devait pas chercher à brûler les étapes, car tout ce qu'il parviendrait à faire, serait de renfermer un peu plus le natté dans sa peur. Non, il devait lui tendre la main, tout en lui laissant le choix de faire le premier pas, il devait y aller à sa vitesse et cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudra. Jamais il ne forcerait Duo à faire quelque chose contre son plein gré, car se serait le bloquer définitivement dans sa crainte et jamais plus il ne remonterait à cheval. Et cela, n'était pas l'objectif de Heero.

Heero ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait ce soudain pincement au coeur lorsqu'il pensait à Duo et à tout ce que le jeune homme avait du endurer dans sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas non plus cette subite envie de s'ouvrir à lui et de lui parler, de le côtoyer comme une personne normale. Était-ce dû à sa cécité ? Il était loin d'en être convaincu. Non, c'était autre, c'était quelque chose de bien plus profond, de bien plus personnel... Cela venait de lui. Sa façon d'être, son sourire, sa personnalité.. jamais encore Heero n'avait connu personne aussi belle, pas seulement physiquement, mais intérieurement. Duo avait quelque chose au fond de lui qui resplendissait et faisait ressortir la gentillesse naturelle des personnes.

Mettant fin à ses réflexions qu'il repoussa à plus tard, Heero se concentra sur le petit groupe qu'il accompagnait.

Trowa qui n'avait rien perdu du spectacle qu'offrait son ami en plus réflexion, esquissa un petit sourire. Après tout, avoir emmener Duo avec eux, n'était peut être pas une si mauvaise idée... Peut-être qu'une certaine personne de sa connaissance arriverait-elle à rendre à Duo l'amour des chevaux. Car au fond de lui, il était persuadé que son ami ne détestait pas ces animaux comme il le prétendait si bien, et qu'il les aimait toujours autant, mais la peur le poussait à se persuader que c'était le cas. Seulement, Trowa avait bien analysé le comportement de son ami. il ne le lui avait jamais dit par peur de le blesser, mais parfois, Duo avait exactement les mêmes postures que lorsqu'il montait à cheval, les mêmes gestes... Alors pourquoi ne pas espérer ? Pourquoi ne pas croire que tout puisse, un jour, redevenir comme "avant" ?

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aidé de Duo, Quatre préparait le repas de midi. Le natté, guidé par l'arabe, avait mis la table et à présent, il attendait, assit sur la banquette, que Heero et Trowa rentrent de promenade. Ce qui ne tarda pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, une petite dizaine de chevaux traversaient au pas, le pré dans toute sa longueur. S'excusant auprès de son ami, Quatre abandonna momentanément le natté et alla à la rencontre des deux hommes.

Heero descendit de cheval, et après l'avoir rapidement désellé puis brosser, il aida les autres cavaliers à faire de même, surveillant par la même occasion, le comportement et les gestes des adolescents envers leur monture. Trowa donna un coup de mains aux moins expérimentés tandis que Quatre remplissait les filets à foin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir réglé ce qu'ils devaient à Heero le groupe d'adolescents prit congé et les trois hommes retournèrent à la caravane où les attendait Duo. Un sourire illuminant son visage, Duo les accueilli joyeusement, et après qu'ils se soient lavé les mains, ils passèrent à table.

Silencieux, comme à son habitude, Duo écoutait Quatre interroger Trowa à propos de ses promenades du matin, se moquant gentiment de lui et de sa difficile "remise en selle" comme disait si bien Heero. Le natté sortit de sa torpeur lorsqu'il entendit la voix mélodieuse du japonais qui demandait :

- Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyé ce matin Duo ?

- Hein ? euh non... Quatre m'a fait visiter le village et il m'a emmener jusqu'au ruisseau.

-Tu as un bon guide, Quatre connais l'endroit comme sa poche ! fit remarquer le japonais en souriant tendrement.

Duo ne répondit rien, mais lui adressa un sourire timide sans pour autant relever la tête.

A la fin du repas, Heero se calla plus confortablement sur la banquette et renversa sa tête en arrière, avant de fermer les yeux. Bercé par le silence et la respiration calme et régulière des trois hommes qui l'entouraient, Duo se laissa lui aussi, aller à cette sérénité. Perdant toute notion du temps, il finit par s'endormir.

Il se réveilla en sursaut alerté par les aboiements furieux de Loki. Heero se réveilla en même temps, et se précipita à l'extérieur, suivi par Duo. A quelques mètres de là, Loki était furieux. Les babines retroussées, il montrait des croc en aboyant hargneusement contre un autre chien qui se promenait seul.

Lorsque Duo entendit l'autre chien aboyer, il comprit immédiatement la scène et se guidant d'après les grognements de son chien, il alla le chercher. Alors qu'il passait devant Heero, le japonais tendit le bras, l'empêchant ainsi d'aller plus loin. Ne comprenant pas la réaction de Heero, Duo demanda :

- Heero, que...

- Ne bouges pas, tu risquerais de te faire attaquer...

- Qu... quoi ? demanda Duo.

Puis semblant se rendre compte de la signification des mots de l'asiatique, il s'exclama :

- Loki !! Loki vient ici !!

Mais le chien ne l'écoutait pas, et continuait de gronder, protégeant son nouveau territoire et son maître. Devant l'absence de réaction de son chien, Duo commença à paniquer. Sa voix se mit à trembler et les larmes aux yeux, il continuait d'appeler l'animal, tremblant pour sa vie.

Heero tentait tant bien que mal de retenir le natté qui se débattait dans ses bras, dans le but de s'arracher à son étreinte puissante. Les soubresauts de ses épaules et la tremblement de sa voix indiquaient au japonais que Duo pleurait, et cela le révolta. Voir Duo dans cet état révoltait Heero plus haut point. Il comprenait son anxiété et avait mal pour lui, avec lui.

Soudain, un sifflement se fit entendre au loin, Et Heero aperçut un homme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente-cinq ans arriver dans leur direction. Fulminant de rage, les yeux lançant des éclaires à quiconque osait croiser leur chemin, le japonais attendait, tandis que Duo, tombait à genoux au sol et serrait dans ses bras, Loki qui battait joyeusement de la queue, heureux d'avoir rempli sa mission de protection.

Lorsque l'homme fut à quelques pas de là, Heero s'avança dangereusement vers lui et demanda d'une voix qui contentait mal sa fureur :

- Jamais vous n'attachez votre chien ? Vous vous rendez compte qu'il a failli blesser ce jeune homme ? ajouta-t-il en haussant le ton, n'arrivant plus à refréner cette haine qui l'envahissait.

- Tyson est très bien dressé, répliqua l'inconnu.

- Pour une fois que le chien est mieux dressé que le maître ça c'est sur ! murmura Heero pour lui-même avant de s'exclamer hors de lui, ah oui ? Si bien dressé qu'il attaque tout ce qui bouge sous son nez ? Au cas ou vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a des chevaux ici, et des personnes accompagnées d'enfants circulent toute la journée dans ce pré, je laisse passer pour cette fois-ci, mais la prochaine fois je vous dénonce à la police pour promener un chien dangereux sans laisse ni musollière. J'espère ne pas avoir à le redire !

- Écoutez, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais cet endroit est un lieu public, j'ai donc parfaitement le droit de venir m'y promener avec mon chien ! répliqua l'homme, qui n'appréciait pas de se faire critiquer par quelqu'un de plus jeune.

- Apparemment vous n'avez rien saisit de ce que je vous ai dit... répondit Heero le plus calmement possible. Premièrement, ce terrain est une propriété privée, et deuxièmement, il y a des chevaux attachés pas loin, c'est pourquoi je vous demande de ne pas remettre les pieds ici tant que vous ne vous serez pas décidé à attacher votre animal.

Sur ces mots, l'homme finit par faire demi tour en tenant son chien par le collier et en pestant contre "un sal jap'" et un "cleb's de merde".

Duo se releva, et tenant Loki par le collier, il demanda à Heero :

- Où est la laisse de Loki ?

- Je l'ai rangée, ne bouge pas, je vais te la chercher, répondit l'asiatique dont la voix avait retrouvée toute sa douceur.

Le natté lui adressa un sourire empli de reconnaissance, et du revers de sa main, il essuya les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Heero arriva quelques secondes plus tard, et tendit la laisse à Duo qui, après un moment d'hésitation, s'en empara et attacha son chien.

- Où est ce que je peux l'attacher Heero ?

- Tu ne l'attaches pas, répondit simplement le japonais.

- Mais... commença Duo surprit par la réponse de l'asiatique.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Duo, Loki n'a fait que te protéger en agissant de la sorte, tu devrais au contraire le remercier. C'est l'autre chien qui est venu qui représente une source de danger.

- D'a... d'accord, murmura timidement le natté. Merci Heero, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant vers la caravane.

Duo fit rentrer Loki à l'intérieur, et obéissant à l'ordre de son maître, l'animal se coucha tandis que le jeune homme prenait place sur la banquette en soufflant bruyamment de soulagement. Quatre et Trowa qui avaient suivit la scène de l'intérieur, jugeant qu'avec Heero à ses côtés, Duo ne risquait absolument rien, n'avaient pas jugé bon de venir se mêler à cette histoire. Le petit blond prit alors la parole et demanda à Duo, tandis que Heero entrait à son tour dans la caravane :

- Ça va Duo ?

Le natté sentit la main de Heero sur son épaule et de décala sur sa droite, laissant ainsi de la place au japonais avant de répondre :

- Oui, oui je vais bien, il y a eut plus de peur que de mal.

- Je suis rassuré ! souffla Quatre. N'empêche que les gens comme ça, on devrait leur interdire d'avoir un chien !! ajouta-t-il.

Duo esquissa un sourire amusé et le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Duo ne comprenait pas pourquoi Heero avait ainsi prit sa défense mais l'en remerciait énormément. Un sentiment de malaise s'empara de lui sans qu'il ne puisse en définir précisément la raison. Pourquoi Heero l'avait-il aidé ? Duo se savait ni que faire ni que dire pour l'en remercier, et cela le gênait beaucoup.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Puis des voix les sortirent de leur torpeur et regardant l'heure de son portable, Heero se leva pour aller accueillir les cavaliers de l'après-midi. Comme le matin même, Trowa et Quatre l'accompagnèrent et l'aidèrent à préparer les chevaux qui partaient. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Quatre qui partit en promenade avec Heero, et Trowa resta avec Duo

Le français donna un coup de nettoyage sous la barre d'attache des chevaux, remplissant de nouveau les filets à foin ratissant les crottins de façon à laisser l'endroit propre et plus accueillant. Une fois fait, il retourna auprès de Duo qui faisait la vaisselle, assit sur un rondin de bois devant deux seaux d'eau.

Trowa vient prendre place à ses côtés, et lui donna un coup de main pour le rinçage de la vaisselle. Duo lui adressa une sourire de remerciement, et brisant le silence reposant des lieux, il déclara :

- C'est vraiment un bel endroit ici. C'est calme et reposant, je m'y sent bien.

- C'est vrai que cela doit te changer de chez toi.

- Oui, et je m'excuses d'avoir crié sur Quatre hier.

- Tu sais Duo, je n'ai rien dit quand tu étais là, mais je l'ai dit à Quatre, je suis de ton avis. il aurait dû t'en parler avant, mais tu connais Quatre, il avait peur que tu refuses...

- Oui je... je comprend, je.. je m'excuse... bégaya le natté honteux.

- Ne t'excuses pas Duo, répondit Trowa en lui posant doucement la main sur l'épaule en un geste rassurant.

Duo releva le visage vers lui et lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa tranquillement. Duo accompagna Trowa jusqu'à l'épicerie, où ils achetèrent de quoi préparer un bon repas pour ce soir et de quoi finir la semaine.

Heero et Quatre revinrent en fin d'après-midi et comme s'était la dernière promenade, ils déssellèrent les chevaux et leur offrir un pansage bien mérité avant de leur donner leur ration quotidienne d'orge. Il les laissèrent le temps de manger et après avoir ramener tout le matériel dans le petit bungalow qui faisait office de sellerie, les deux hommes retournèrent auprès de Trowa et Duo qui jouaient à un jeu de carte, Trowa indiquant à chaque fois au jeune homme s'il gagnait ou s'il perdait.

Les deux arrivants s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de la caravane, les regardant jouer un moment, un air attendri illuminant les pupilles turquoises de Quatre tandis que Heero esquissait un petit sourire amusé. Avant que le petit blond n'entre dans la caravane, Duo se décala sur la banquette et déclara :

- Tu viens t'asseoir Quat-chan ?

A la vue de la tête du japonais, Quatre eut bien du mal à retenir une envie de rire, et c'est avec un amusement palpable qu'il déclara :

- Merci Duo, répondit Quatre en prenant place à ses côtés, avant de lui déposer un bisou sur la tempe.

Les joues du natté prirent une belle teinte colorée, et il adressa un sourire timide à son meilleur ami.

Lorsque la partie de cartes fut terminée, Duo se retrouva momentanément seul avec Heero et c'est non sans rougir qu'il demanda timidement :

- Heero ? Je... J'aimerai me doucher mais je... euh...

Le japonais sourit tendrement face au malaise de son vis-à-vis et ayant compris ce qui le mettait mal à l'aise, il déclara :

- Je vais te montrer. Prends tes affaires de douche.

- Merci Heero, souffla le natté.

Duo alla chercher le matériel dont il avait besoin et rejoignit Heero qui était allé cherché une poche en plastique qu'il avait mis à chauffer au soleil. Après quoi, prenant Duo par la main, il le guida dans les bois, lui indiquant les obstacles à éviter. Puis, il accrocha le sac chauffant à une corde accrochée à un arbre et laissa Duo seul après lui avoir expliqué la manœuvre à effectuer.

Duo le remercia une fois de plus et après s'être attaché les cheveux afin de ne pas les mouiller, il se déshabilla et entra sous sa douche de fortune. Il en ressortit de longues minutes plus tard, et après s'être séché et habillé de propre, il retourna auprès de ses amis qui lui sourirent en le voyant arriver.

La soirée se passa dans la tranquillité, entre les éclats de rire de Quatre, les sourires de Heero et Trowa et le mutisme de Duo.

Au milieu de la nuit, Duo s'excusa et après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à tout le monde, il alla se coucher. Quatre et Trowa ne tardèrent pas à faire de même, et alors qu'ils sortaient, ils s'aperçurent qu'ils avaient oublié de rentrer les chevaux au parc et ils se hâtèrent de le faire. Entre temps, la température s'était bien rafraîchit et devait à présent, avoisiner les quelques degré au dessus de zéro. D'un pas rapide, les trois hommes rentrèrent les chevaux et après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, ils se quittèrent devant la caravane. Heero rentra sans faire de bruit, et le plus silencieusement possible, il arrangea la couchette en position lit et alla récupérer sa couette qu'il avait déposée à l'entrée de la chambre de Duo avant de se coucher.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir.

'ros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

bye bye

- shini -


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre** : Danse avec lui

**Auteur** : Shinigami

**Genre** : UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** : Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** : Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Catirella, May, Shye Yun, Lolie, nyanko-kuro, Dragonneva, Enia Fr, Shinigami's Bride **et** Yuya **pour leur review sur le chapitre 2 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis que Duo était arrivé en compagnie de Quatre et Trowa. Aujourd'hui, Heero n'avait aucune balade de prévue, si bien qu'il en profita pour dormir un peu plus longtemps que d'habitude. Allongé sur son lit de fortune, les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait sans le voir, le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre arrière.

Bercé par la respiration lente et régulière du jeune homme qui dormait à l'avant de la caravane, Heero repensait à tout ce qu'il s'était passédepuis qu'il était arrivé. Il repensait aux yeux du natté, qui malgré leur opacité, l'hypnotisaient de part leur couleur. Une magnifique couleur améthyste qui le hantait depuis une semaine.

Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi était-il autant obnubilé par ce jeune homme qu'il connaissait à peine ? Pourquoi est-ce que la dernière chose qu'il voyait avant de s'endormir, était ce visage qui lui souriait ?

Depuis une semaine qu'il partageait sa vie, Heero avait appris à s'habituer à sa présence et, à présent, il avait du mal à s'imaginer vivre de nouveau seul. Il s'était fait au silence du natté, à ses sourires qu'il lui adressait parfois et à sa présence. Même Loki semblait s'être totalement habitué à son nouveau logement et avait immédiatement adopté le japonais.

Ne parvenant plus à rester immobile, Heero s'assit dans son lit, et aussitôt Loki fit de même, et vint lui lécher la main en guise de bonjour. Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, Heero lui caressa la tête, lui grattant derrière l'oreille et le fit sortir, afin qu'il puisse se défouler sans réveiller son maître.

Heero se leva et replia la banquette avant d'aller déposer silencieusement, sa couette à l'entrée de la chambre du natté. Il en profita pour l'observer longuement et esquissa un sourire attendrit à la vue du natté entortillé dans ses couvertures. Il resta quelques secondes à l'observer, puis réalisant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il se gifla mentalement et referma le rideau. N'ayant pas envie de déjeuner tout de suite, il enfila à la hâte son jean et son t-shirt avant de quitter la caravane et de se diriger vers le pré des chevaux accompagné de Loki, qui avait appris à lui obéir lorsqu'il lui donnait un ordre.

Arrivé au pré, il entra dans chacun et dit bonjour à chaque cheval, tout en vérifiant qu'aucun n'était blessé. Il resta de longues minutes, puis après une dernière vérification générale, il retourna à la caravane.

Il entra dans la caravane au moment où Quatre et Trowa se levaient. Après s'être dit bonjour et d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'attendre Duo pour déjeuner. Comme tous les matins, le japonais donna à manger à Loki, ayant reçu l'accord de Duo pour cela.

Puis, pendant une heure, chacun vaqua à ses occupations, Heero alla prendre une douche tandis que Trowa et Quatre allaient acheter une baguette de pain pour le déjeuner.

Duo fut réveillé par la chaleur des rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers la vitre, venant chauffer la pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Il s'étira longuement en étouffant un bâillement, puis péniblement, il se leva. alors qu'il écartait les rideaux qui séparaient sa chambre du coin cuisine, Duo, ne sachant pas si Heero dormait encore ou non l'appela doucement :

- Heero ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'avança prudemment jusqu'à l'endroit où dormait le japonais et à tâtons, il chercha le corps de Heero. Lorsque sa main rencontra le bois froid de la table, il comprit que l'asiatique était réveillé, mais intrigué par l'absence de réponse de celui-ci, il l'appela de nouveau :

- Heero ? Tu es là ? Quatre ? Trowa ?

De plus en plus intrigué par le silence qui régnait autour de lui, Duo s'apprêtait à sortir de la caravane quand une voix prononça son nom :

- Duo ?

Le natté qui n'avait pas sentit la présence du japonais émit un petit cri de surprise en sursautant violemment. Puis il se tourna vers l'entrée et s'exclama :

- Heero ? tu m'as fait peur !!

- Gomen... tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, tu étais où ? Et Quat-chan et Tro-man ils sont où ?

- Je prenais ma douche et Quatre et Trowa sont aller chercher du pain frais pour le petit déjeuner. Tiens, les voilà qui arrivent...

- Oh... vous n'avez pas encore déjeuné ? demanda Duo étonné.

- Non, comme il n'y a rien de prévu aujourd'hui, nous avons pensé que l'on pouvait manger tous ensemble.

- Oh, répéta le natté, oui c'est une bonne idée, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de réflexion.

Quatre et Trowa arrivèrent sur ces entre faits et le petit blond vint déposer un bisou sur la joue du châtain tandis que Heero et Trowa se contentaient d'un simple hochement de tête amical. Après ces salutations matinales auxquelles Loki participa joyeusement dans le but d'attirer l'attention de son maître, Heero, Trowa et Quatre sortirent de quoi préparer le petit déjeuner tandis que Duo dressait la table.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre installés autour d'un petit déjeuner copieux et discutaient du programme de la journée. Quatre et Trowa proposèrent une promenade en montagne, que Heero refusa, ayant d'autres choses de prévues. Duo quant à lui, hésita un instant puis finit par refuser, prétextant qu'il avait surtout envie de se reposer.

En réalité, le natté avait bien compris l'envie des deux amants de se retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux, et ne souhaitait pas leur imposer une fois de plus sa présence. Il avait déjà suffisamment le sentiment d'être un poids pour eux, même s'ils lui affirmaient le contraire, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y croire.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut terminé, les quatre homme vaquèrent à leurs occupations, et pendant que Quatre et Trowa préparaient leurs sandwichs pour leur repas de midi, Duo lui s'était installé au soleil et jouait avec Loki tandis que Heero sortait son matériel de bourrellerie et s'installait sur la table de dehors.

Un moment plus tard, le jeune couple partait en souhaitant une bonne journée à leurs amis. Duo leur fit un signe de la main en leur recommandant d'être prudent et de ne pas faire de folies, s'attirant par la même occasion un "Duo !!" offusqué de la part de son meilleur ami. Duo éclata de rire, et sentant le regard insistant de l'asiatique posé sur lui, il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Après quelques secondes de silence gêné, Duo se leva et se dirigea vers Heero. Brisant le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux, Duo demanda, d'un air qui se voulait décontracté :

- Tu fais quoi ?

- Je répare le filet (1) de Revontulet (2). Le montant du filet (3) s'est cassé.

- Tu travailles le cuir ? Demanda aussitôt Duo intéressé.

- Hn... oui, je fais mon propre matériel.

- Sérieux ?! S'exclama le natté. J'ai jamais eu la patience d'essayer... et maintenant c'est trop tard.. ajouta-t-il un instant plus tard d'une voix triste, emplie de mélancolie et de regret.

Heero ne répondit rien mais le regarda furtivement. L'air triste qu'affichait Duo à cet instant lui serra le coeur. Il n'aimait définitivement pas le voir dans cet état. La première fois que Heero avait vu Duo, il s'était mentalement fait la remarque que Duo avait un visage fait pour sourire et que les larmes ou la tristesse ne lui convenait pas.

Avant qu'il ne prenne réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il demanda à Duo :

- Fais-moi voir ta main...

Duo, surpris par la demande du japonais, obéit sans poser de question, attendant la suite des évènements. Heero lui prit la main et la posa sur la pointe d'une lanière de cuir :

- Tiens-la de façon à ce qu'elle ne bouge pas, je vais faire des trous.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Heero s'empara de l'emporte pièce et perfora plusieurs fois la lanière de cuir. Puis, satisfait du résultat, il la tendit à Duo :

- Peux-tu la graisser s'il te plait ?

- Oui, répondit le natté.

- Merci Duo, le pot de graisse et le pinceau sont là, juste devant ta main.

Duo s'en empara, et Heero lui fit un peu de place sur la table afin qu'il puisse s'y poser, et avec beaucoup de minutie, Duo enduit la lanière de graisse nourrissante.

Heero observait Duo et était surprit par tant de dextérité. A le voir faire ainsi, Heero n'aurait jamais deviné seul que le jeune homme sous ses yeux était aveugle. Il se servait de ses doigts avec habileté et travaillait avec une précision déconcertante.

Le japonais le regardait faire en souriant légèrement. En acceptant de l'aider, Duo avait déjà fait un petit pas en avant. Certes ce n'était qu'un maigre progrès, mais côtoyer de nouveau les chevaux, toucher de nouveau le cuir et s'emplir les narines de son odeur agréable et si particulière, tout ça, c'était pour Heero un signe qu'au fond de lui, cet univers manquait terriblement à Duo et que consciemment ou non, il revenait lentement vers lui. Heero le savait, pour quelqu'un qui consacre sa vie à ces nobles animaux, tout arrêter du jour au lendemain était totalement impossible. Un jour où l'autre, on replongeait obligatoirement... Pour cela, Heero avait bon espoir de voir Duo s'affirmer de nouveau.

La matinée se termina ainsi, Heero n'hésitait pas à demander de l'aide à Duo lorsqu'il avait besoin, et ce dernier la lui accordait avec une joie non dissimulée. Rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir à Duo. Se faire traiter comme une personne normale était quelque chose de très important à ses yeux et il ne supportait pas lorsqu'on lui refusait telle ou telle chose à cause de sa cécité. Lorsque Heero lui avait demandé son aide, Duo avait d'abord cru qu'il faisait cela pour se moquer de lui, mais il s'était vite rendu à l'évidence. Heero le considérait bel et bien comme une personne à part entière, parfaitement capable de faire les choses par elle-même sans être constamment surveillée. Bien sur, il arrivait parfois que Duo ait un peu de mal et Heero s'en apercevait et venait l'aider, mais sans pour autant le faire à sa place. Il lui indiquait comment s'y prendre avec patience. A aucun moment, il n'avait élevé la voix ou lui avait arraché des mains ce qu'il était entrain de faire en lui disant que de toute façon il était un incapable.

Lorsque le clocher de l'église du village sonna les treize coups de une heure, Heero commença à ranger son matériel et rentra dans la caravane afin de préparer le repas de midi. Duo le rejoignit et comme à son habitude, il dressa la table pour deux.

Après le repas, Duo fit la vaisselle du midi et de la veille au soir et eut la surprise de recevoir l'aide de Heero. Il lui adressa un sourire timide en guise de remerciements. Lorsque cela fut fait, Heero prit la parole :

- Je descend en ville faire quelques courses pour la semaine.

- Je... je peux venir avec toi ? demanda timidement Duo, comme s'il craignait une réponse négative.

- Avec plaisir.

Heureux que Heero ait accepté sa présence, le natté bondit sur ses pieds et tandis que le japonais fermait la caravane, il se dirigea vers le 4x4 de Heero. Il s'installa à l'avant et fit coucher Loki à ses pieds.

Ils roulèrent pendant une petite heure avant d'arriver à destination. Heero se gara sur le parking de la grande surface entra dans le magasin, aux côtés de Duo guidé par Loki. Ensemble, les deux hommes choisirent ce qu'ils allaient manger pendant une semaine, s'offrant des friandises pour la route du retour.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroula tout aussi paisiblement. Quatre et Trowa rentrèrent en début de soirée et pendant le repas, Duo questionna Quatre sur sa journée et après avoir répondu aux questions du natté, le petit blond lui en posa à son tours sur sa journée passée en compagnie de Heero.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le lendemain matin, Duo fut réveillé en milieu de matinée par le bruit de la pluie qui tombait bruyamment sur le toit de la caravane. Il s'étira longuement et se leva. Loki se précipita vers lui en couinant. Lorsqu'il l'entendit Heero releva la tête de son livre et sourit tendrement à la vue de Duo les cheveux dans tous les sens s'échappant de sa natte à moitié défaite.

- Bonjour Duo, tu as bien dormi ?

- 'Jour Heero, voui, très bien, merci, répondit le châtain en étouffant difficilement un bâillement. L'est quelle heure ?

- A peine dix heures, répondit l'asiatique en jetant un coup d'oeil à son téléphone.

Duo se laissa lourdement tomber sur la banquette en face de Heero. Le japonais le regarda faire, amusé puis devant la flemme apparente du jeune homme, il demanda :

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Humm... voui... répondit le natté en se levant après un instant de réflexion.

Il prépara son petit déjeuner sous l'oeil attentif de Heero et il mangea en silence. Lorsque la pluie cessa momentanément, Trowa et Quatre mirent le nez hors de leur tente et se joignirent à eux.

La pluie ne cessa de tomber de la journée et les quatre hommes passèrent l'après midi à jouer aux cartes au milieu des éclats de rire de chacun.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Notes :**

(1)** Filet : **Partie du harnachement installée sur la tête du cheval comportant uniquement comme embouchure un mors de filet.

(2) **Révontulet** : Cela signifie **aurore boréale** en finnois.

(3) **Montant du filet :** Le montant du filet désigne les deux parties de cuir qui passent sur le côté de la tête du cheval et qui soutiennent le mors et la têtière.

* * *

Et oui, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! 

Je suis désolée pour la petite taille de ce chapitre, j'ai honte de le dire mais je n'étais pas réellement inspirée.

A bientôt pour la suite qui, promis, sera plus longue et mieux (enfin j'espère !)

bisous a tous et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire

- shini -


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre** : Danse avec lui

**Auteur** : Shinigami

**Genre** : UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** : Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** : Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Shinigami's Bride, ****nyanko-kuro, **et **Catirella** pour leur review sur le chapitre 3 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4**

Quinze jours après qu'il soit entré dans la petite vie tranquille de Heero, Duo se faisait parfaitement à son nouvel environnement, mais ne s'approchait toujours pas des chevaux. Ce matin là, lorsqu'il entendit la respiration calme et régulière du japonais de l'autre côté de la caravane, Duo sut qu'il s'était réveillé en avance. Il resta dans son lit, paresseusement emmitouflé dans ses couvertures en attendant que le soleil réchauffe la petite pièce de ses rayons matinaux.

Allongé sur le dos, Duo repensait aux deux dernières semaines qui venaient de s'écouler. Si au départ il avait maudit Quatre de l'avoir entraîné dans cet endroit, à présent il le bénissait. Ce lieu lui apportait la sérénité qu'il avait toujours recherché. Sa cécité n'était presque plus un poids pour lui et il se sentait mieux que jamais. La seule ombre au tableau de Duo était Heero... Chaque jour, les deux hommes se rapprochaient de plus en plus, et une véritable amitié était née entre eux. Cependant, quelque chose rendait Duo mal à l'aise, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir quoi.

Au fil des jours, il avait apprit à connaître cet homme avec qui il partageait son intimité et s'était rendu compte que derrière son apparence froide et réservée, se cachait un coeur en or. Duo aimait se retrouver seul avec lui et discuter pendant des heures de tout et de rien. Il aimait entendre le son de sa voix et son rire était la plus belle chose qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Cependant, une ombre persistait au tableau : à quoi ressemblait Heero ?

Le fait de ne pas voir le visage de cet homme, de ne pas savoir à quoi il ressemblait le peinait énormément, et il n'osait pas le lui demander. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'imagine des choses et le juge à propos de cela. Pourtant, la boule qui nouait les entrailles de Duo à cette constatation était belle et bien présente. Le natté ne comprenait pas d'où venait cette soudaine tristesse qui s'emparait de lui lorsqu'il pensait au japonais.

Sentant venir le mal de tête, Duo repoussa ses interrogations à plus tard et s'habilla rapidement. Sans bruit, il quitta la caravane accompagné de Loki et se dirigea vers la tente de ses amis.

- Quat-chou ? Tro-man ? Vous êtes réveillé ?

- Duo ? quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Quatre inquiet. Attends, je t'ouvre.

Lorsqu'il entendit le zip caractéristique, Duo entra dans la tente et sur l'invitation de son meilleur ami il s'allongea entre eux. Aussitôt deux bras vinrent se refermer autour de sa taille. Duo se lova un peu plus contre ses amis, à la recherche de cette chaleur humaine qui lui manquait tant. Le natté aimait ces moments de tendresse que lui offrait ses amis. Ceux-ci comprenaient parfaitement le besoin de Duo et aimaient autant que lui ces instants durant lesquels ils pouvaient lui apporter un peu de réconfort et de douceur. quand la main de Quatre vient se perdre dans la chevelure dénattée de Duo, celui-ci se mit à ronronner de contentement et se laissa aller à penser à autre chose qu'au japonais.

- Ca va mieux Angel ? questionna le petit blond d'une voix emplie de douceur.

- Voui, pardon de vous avoir dérangé, souffla Duo en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son meilleur ami.

- Tu ne nous déranges jamais Duo, répondit l'arabe en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, profitant de la tranquillité de ce doux matin d'août. Puis, avisant l'heure qui tournait, ils se levèrent et allèrent retrouver Heero qui déjeunait en silence. Ce que Duo ne savait pas, c'était que Heero l'avait entendu partir et l'avait vu entrer dans la tente de Quatre et Trowa. Bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de jalousie inexpliqué. Pourquoi Duo était-il allé les rejoindre ? S'était-il plein de quelque chose le concernant ? Heero refoula immédiatement cette dernière pensée. Il avait apprit à connaître l'américain, et si ce dernier avait quelque chose à lui dire ou à lui reprocher, il l'aurait fait directement, sans passer par l'intermédiaire de Quatre ou Trowa. Contrairement à ce que pensait Duo, Heero avait parfaitement remarqué que depuis quelques jours, le natté semblait plus triste et plus réservé, mais il ne parvenait pas à en déterminer la cause.

Cela avait-il un rapport avec lui ? Il en doutait fortement. Mais quoi alors ? Un élan de mélancolie passager dut à un souvenir quelconque ? Heero avait cru comprendre que Duo avait eut une enfance heureuse mais que depuis ce fameux jour où il avait eu son accident, il avait passablement changé. Etait-ce dû à cela ?

Le japonais mit un terme à ses réflexions en se promettant d'aller parler au natté s'il ne remarquait pas un changement, même infime, dans son comportement. Il n'aimait pas le voir ainsi et était près à tout pour l'aider.

Après le petit déjeuner, Heero accompagné du couple, alla chercher les chevaux au pré et les ramenèrent. Ils leur offrirent un pansage bien mérité avant de les seller.

Alors que Duo démêlait sa longue chevelure, le téléphone de Heero se mit à sonner. Guidé par la sonnerie, le natté s'en empara, et n'osant pas répondre, il partit à la recherche du japonais. Duo savait pertinemment où se trouvait Heero et rassemblant tout son courage, il s'approcha du lieu qu'il redoutait tant.

Complètement perdu en cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop peu, Duo appela l'asiatique d'une petite voix mal assurée :

- Hee... Heero ? Tu es là ?

Intrigué d'entendre la voix de l'américain aussi proche des chevaux, Heero alla à sa rencontre :

- Duo ? Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je... euh... tiens, ton téléphone a sonné, bégaya le natté gêné.

- Oh... Merci, répondit l'asiatique en saisissant l'objet que lui tendait Duo.

A cet instant, Sleipnir, le cheval dont s'occupait Heero tourna la tête vers Duo et lui renifla la main. A ce contact, le natté sursauta violemment et recula de quelques pas, l'air terrorisé. Heero l'observa sans faire de commentaire et Duo s'éloigna rapidement. Trowa qui avait assisté à la scène déclara de là où il se trouvait :

- Il agit comme ça depuis son accident. Avant, dès qu'il voyait un cheval, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller le voir et de le caresser, à présent, il fuit. J'ai l'impression que c'est plus par peur de revivre ce qu'il a vécu que par peur réelle. Comme si psychologiquement, il se créait une barrière infranchissable. Enfin, c'est comme ça que je le vois.

- Hn... oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Et je pense un peu comme toi, dès qu'il aura franchit ce cap, le reste viendra naturellement. Mais pour cela, il faut le laisser aller à son rythme et ne pas lui imposer le notre.

Heero resta encore un long moment le regard fixé sur l'endroit où avait disparu le natté. Une question revenait sans cesse le hanter : Duo était-il près à franchir le cap ?

Le japonais n'eut pas la réponse à sa question, car il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un des adolescents qui avait un problème pour prendre le pied de son cheval.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, un petit groupe de cavaliers débutants guidé par Heero quittait le pré pour une balade d'une heure. Passant devant la caravane, il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, espérant plus que tout y trouver Duo. Cependant, le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui lui amena un pincement au coeur. Duo était là, recroquevillé dans son lit. Tout dans sa posture indiquait au japonais que le natté pleurait...

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

De son côté, Duo était allé se réfugier sur son lit. Les larmes coulant sur son visage, il se maudissait pour ce qu'il était devenu. Le pire dans tout cela, était que Heero l'avait vu ainsi, il avait vu sa faiblesse. Lorsqu'il s'en était rendu compte, Duo était allé cacher sa honte aux yeux du monde, s'enfermant à l'abris du regard de Heero. A ce moment précis, Duo bénissait sa cécité qui lui empêchait d'avoir à supporter le regard de Heero empli de pitié et de moqueries. C'était déjà suffisamment compliqué comme cela, sans avoir à supporter les regards impudiques des autres.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Duo n'avait jamais supporté et accepté, c'était la pitié. Il ne voulait pas que l'on ressente une quelconque pitié pour lui, c'était au dessus de ses forces de supporter tout cela.

Noyé dans ses sanglots, Duo n'entendit pas Quatre entrer dans la caravane et s'asseoir à ses côtés. Tendrement, le jeune arabe l'attira contre lui et lui caressa lentement le dos, le consolant comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant. Le natté ne faisait rien pour retenir ses larmes, laissant s'échapper par la même occasion toute la tristesse, la colère et la frustration qu'il ressentait.

- Je... j'ai tellement... honte de moi... sanglota le natté.

- Chuuuut... Ne dis pas de bêtises my Angel. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de toi. Ta réaction est toute à fait compréhensible au vue de ce que tu as vécu... Et je suis sur que Heero le comprend parfaitement lui aussi... le rassura le petit blond.

- Je... je

- Ne dis rien... respire doucement... murmura Quatre en lui caressant les cheveux.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Quatre tentant de calmer du mieux qu'il pouvait les sanglots intarissables de son meilleur ami.

Aucun des deux hommes n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Lorsque les pleurs de Duo eurent cessés, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait esquissé le moindre geste. Quatre avait ressentit la solitude et la tristesse de son ami et souhaitait lui apporter un maximum de réconfort. De son côté, Duo appréciait la présence de l'arabe près de lui et n'avait aucune envie de mettre fin à cette étreinte chaleureuse.

Ce fut finalement Duo qui brisa le silence apaisant qui s'était installé entre eux :

- Il ressemble à quoi Heero ?

S'il parut surprit par la question du natté, Quatre n'en laissa rien paraître et esquissa un sourire attendrit avant de répondre :

- Il est grand, un mètre quatre-vingt cinq pour environ soixante dix kilos, des cheveux bruns en bataille et de magnifiques yeux bleus cobalts. Il aborde constamment un air froid et impassible en présence d'inconnus mais lorsque tu le connais et que tu l'entends rire et le vois sourire, il est comme transformé. Son visage perd toute sa froideur et son regard pourrait faire fondre n'importe quel glacier.

- Il a l'air tellement beau... la façon dont tu le décris...

Quatre ne répondit rien, se contentant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe. A ce moment, Trowa se joignit à eux. Bien qu'il connaissait Duo depuis moins longtemps que Quatre, il savait que le jeune homme avait besoin de beaucoup d'affection, et avait toujours accepté que Quatre lui offre un peu de cette tendresse qu'il lui était réservée. Le français avait apprit à partager ces moments avec eux et prenait lui aussi plaisir à réconforter son cadet dans ses moments de solitude, et les sourires reconnaissant que lui adressait alors Duo, était sa plus belle récompense. S'il n'aimait pas déjà Quatre plus que tout au monde, Trowa aurait très certainement succombé au charme de l'américain. Cependant, tout comme Quatre, l'amour qu'il lui portait était un amour fraternel, bien plus fort que de la simple amitié.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Lorsque Heero rentra de la balade, il eut la surprise de ne trouver personne. Malgré sa curiosité, il prit le temps de s'occuper des chevaux avant d'aller à la recherche des réponses à ses questions. Pensant que ses amis étaient allés se promener, il entra dans la caravane et se servit un verre d'eau. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut les trois hommes endormis sur le lit de Duo, Trowa serrant de manière possessive Quatre dans ses bras et Duo allongé entre eux sur le ventre, un bras entourant la taille de chacun.

Le japonais esquissa un sourire franc et attendrit face à ce spectacle qui s'offrait à lui et resta un moment à observer ses amis endormis, mais un plus particulièrement. L'asiatique dévisageait Duo avec insistance, apprenant par coeur les moindres détails de son visage, gravant dans sa mémoire la perfection délicate de ses traits. Tout dans l'attitude de Duo, son besoin de ressentir la présence de ses amis et des personnes chères à son coeur prouvait à Heero que le natté était quelqu'un de sensible et que lorsqu'il aimait, c'était d'un amour vrai.

Plongé dans ses pensées et la contemplation de Duo, Heero ne remarqua pas que Trowa s'était entre-temps réveillé et l'observait, un sourire énigmatique étirant un coin de ses lèvres.

- Le spectacle d'un certain natté endormi te plairait-il ? demanda-t-il sans prendre la peine de cacher son amusement.

La voix de Trowa, même si elle n'était que chuchotement fit sursauter le japonais qui lui lança un regard mauvais sans prendre la peine de répondre. L'attitude de Heero accentua le sourire de Trowa qui, prenant soin de ne pas réveiller les deux endormis, s'arracha le plus lentement possible de leur étreinte avant d'aller rejoindre son meilleur ami qui ne les avait pas quitté des yeux.

Trowa rejoignit Heero et tout deux sortirent afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement, sans risquer de réveiller les deux dormeurs.

Heero s'installa autour de la table extérieure, et Trowa vint prendre place à ses côtés.

- Je suppose que tu dois te poser pas mal de questions, commença le français.

- Même si cela ne me regarde pas, j'avoue que je ne comprend pas tout, hésita le japonais qui ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet sans risquer de vexer ou blesser son ami.

- Avant tout, sache qu'il n'y a rien entre Duo et nous. Pour ma part, je le considère simplement comme le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu, et Quatre lui porte un amour sincère mais fraternel également, rien de plus. Cependant, Duo est quelqu'un qui a besoin de tendresse. Il a besoin de sentir qu'autour de lui, il y a des gens qui l'aiment. Au départ, j'étais comme toi, un peu sceptique quand j'ai vu Quatre lui faire un câlin, mais j'ai analysé le comportement de Duo et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que je t'ai énoncée précédemment. En général Duo agit comme cela lorsqu'il se sent seul ou qu'il est triste. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre vous ces derniers jours ? Demanda le français intrigué, mais sans reproche aucun.

- Non rien, enfin... je n'ai rien remarqué de particulier. A part peut être une certaine distance chez Duo. Il paraît plus.. réservé..., finit par confier le japonais.

- Tu es en train de découvrir toutes les facettes de la personnalité de Duo, plaisanta Trowa qui, face à l'incompréhension qui se reflétait sur le visage et dans les yeux de l'asiatique, ajouta , Duo à la faculté, enfin je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment le terme qui convient, de passer de la joie extrême à la tristesse la plus profonde en un battement de paupière.

- J'ai remarqué aussi. Parfois il semble totalement déconnecté de la réalité... comme s'il était ailleurs... Ce garçon m'intrigue... murmura le japonais comme pour lui-même.

- J'ai cru comprendre qu'il ne te laissait pas indifférent, finit par déclarer le français.

Honteux d'être aussi transparent aux yeux de son ami et priant pour qu'il soit le seul à avoir remarqué l'attirance qu'il ressentait pour Duo, Heero sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Il esquissa un petit sourire timide qui ne trompa pas Trowa qui, tout de même inquiet pour Duo, même s'il avait une entière confiance en son ami, déclara d'une voix presque suppliante :

- Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions envers Duo, mais je t'en supplie... ne le fait pas souffrir...

Aussitôt, le sourire de Heero s'effaça pour laisser place à un air grave et c'est très sérieusement qu'il répondit :

- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de jouer avec lui. Je... Je ne sais pas comment expliquer ce que je ressens quand je le vois... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'aider, je veux le voir sourire, je... Il y a quelque chose en lui qui me fascine. Sa façon d'être, la couleur de ses yeux, son sourire... Il a un je ne sais quoi qui donne envie de le protéger, de le voir heureux.

Trowa ne répondit rien à cette déclaration de son ami. Le japonais ne semblait pas encore s'être aperçut d'un fait qui pour le français sautait aux yeux. Il le laisserait donc s'en rendre compte par lui-même et ne se mêlerait pas de leur histoire. Heero était entrain de s'ouvrir à quelqu'un d'autre que lui ou Quatre, et Trowa l'encourageait dans cette voie.

Il adressa à son ami un sourire rempli de satisfaction, et Quatre choisi ce moment pour se réveiller. Il s'approcha lentement de son amant, et l'enlaça tendrement pour lui voler un baiser avant de déclarer :

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme cela ?

- Je n'ai pas le droit de sourire ? demanda Trowa en accentuant son sourire et se tournant vers son amant pour lui reprendre son baiser qu'il lui avait volé.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, murmura Quatre un sourire énigmatique étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Duo émergea à son tour d'un sommeil réparateur et vint se joindre à eux, prenant place à côté de Heero.

L'après-midi étant déjà bien entamé, les quatre hommes grignotèrent rapidement de quoi se restaurer puis Heero repartit pour la promenade qu'il accompagnait en fin de journée. Pendant ce temps, Quatre, Trowa et Duo se rendirent à la boucherie du village et achetèrent de quoi préparer un barbecue pour le repas du soir.

Lorsque Heero rentra, Trowa lui apporta son aide pour panser tous les animaux et les ramener directement au pré après que ceux-ci aient terminé leur ration quotidienne d'orge. Il était vingt et une heures passée, lorsque les deux hommes rentrèrent du parc, et la nuit commençait à tomber. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la caravane, ils trouvèrent Quatre et Duo entrain de préparer le repas. Heero s'essaya en face de l'américain et l'aida à emballer les pommes de terre dans le papier d'aluminium tandis que Trowa donnait un coup de main à son amant.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Heero alla préparer le terrain pour allumer le feu et rassembler des brindilles de bois pour démarrer celui-ci. Duo le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard portant dans ses bras, le saladier qui contentait les pommes de terre. Mais à l'angle de la caravane, Duo percuta Heero de plein fouet et alors qu'il se sentait basculer à l'arrière, une main puissante le rattrapa par le bras et le retint si violemment que Duo se retrouva plaqué contre un torse ferme et puissant. Un cri du surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque le bras de Heero vint se poser sur ses hanches. Le japonais releva lentement le visage du natté et d'une voix douce, il lui demanda :

- Ca va ? Tu ne t'ais pas fait mal ?

- Non non, ça va... merci... et euh... pardon... je suis désolé...

- Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, je ne regardais pas où j'allais et je ne t'ai pas vu arriver... Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui ça va... merci, répondit Duo en se baissant pour ramasser les pommes de terre qui s'étaient échappées du saladier.

Heero se baissa à son tour et aida l'américain à tout rassembler.

- Merci Heero, murmura le natté en souriant timidement tandis que ses joues se teintaient d'une belle couleur rosée.

Le japonais sourit à cette vision plus que charmante tandis que le seul adjectif qui lui venait à l'esprit en cet instant pour qualifier le natté était "kawaii". Heero resta là à contempler le natté même après que celui-ci se soit éloigné n'arrivant pas à s'ôter de la tête la dernière image qu'il avait de lui.

Duo de son côté ne savait pas comment réagir. Il sentait le regard de Heero poser fixement sur lui et cela le mettait affreusement mal à l'aise. Le regard intense du japonais lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens et il avait l'impression de se faire mettre à nu. Le natté ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette sensation d'être aussi impuissant et faible face à un tel regard. Jamais encore il n'avait eu cette sensation étrange, la sensation que Heero pouvait lire à travers lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Le trouble qui hantait le natté était palpable à des kilomètres, seul Heero semblait ne pas s'en être rendu compte.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le japonais finit par détourner les yeux et alla rejoindre Quatre et Trowa à l'intérieur. De là où ils se trouvaient, les deux amants avaient assistés à la scène et un sourire radieux illuminait le visage angélique du petit blond. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient momentanément retrouvés seul à seul, Trowa avait résumé à Quatre la discussion qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt avec Heero et le jeune arabe en avait presque sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. A présent restait plus qu'à ce que les deux concernés ouvrent les yeux et se rendent compte de leur attirance mutuelle.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

- Duo peux-tu me passer le saladier qui se trouve à ta droite s'il te plait ? demanda le petit blond. Merci my angel, ajouta-t-il après avoir récupéré le plat.

Duo s'empourpra violemment, et baissant la tête, il murmura :

- Je suis pas un ange.

- Bien sûr que si, et tu sais très bien pourquoi je dis cela...

Le natté ne répondit rien, se contentant de garder la tête baissée. Oui, il savait pourquoi Quatre l'appelait ainsi, mais cela n'empêchait pas de le mettre mal à l'aise. Heero, quant à lui, s'il parut surprit par le petit nom affectif de Quatre, il n'en laisse rien paraître. Son visage ne reflétait aucune trace d'interrogation, pourtant, Trowa qui connaissait parfaitement son ami, lui amena l'explication :

- Depuis l'accident de Duo, Quatre est persuadé qu'un ange veille sur lui. C'est pourquoi il l'appelle ainsi et cela a toujours le don de faire rougir Duo. Je soupçonne Quatre de le faire exprès, déclara le français amusé.

- Quatre !! s'exclama Duo d'un air outré en entendant les dernières paroles de Trowa.

L'interpellé éclata de rire et Heero esquissa un sourire amusé à la vue de Duo qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir d'avantage. Des dizaines de questions sans réponses tournaient dans l'esprit du japonais. Quel était cet accident dont avait été victime Duo ? Était-il aveugle depuis ce moment ? A la façon dont ses deux amis avait d'en parler, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être un petit accident. Mais la question était toujours là pour Heero, que s'était-il réellement passé ?

Assis devant le feu, le regard fixé sur celui-ci, Heero réfléchissait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Quatre s'élever à ses côtés.

- Je vais chercher une couverture pour Duo. J'ai peur qu'il attrape froid s'il reste comme cela.

Le japonais releva la tête et chercha l'américain du regard. Il le trouva allongé en position foetale près du feu, la tête posée sur ses mains, il semblait dormir paisiblement. Heero le regarda tendrement, gravant dans sa mémoire les moindres détails du visage angélique de Duo.

A cet instant, le japonais mourait d'envie de poser toutes ses questions à Trowa, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il se sentait mal à l'aise à l'idée de s'introduire clandestinement dans le passé du natté et malgré son envie de savoir, il ne posa aucune question. S'il devait poser des questions, ce serait à Duo et à personne d'autre...

Vers trois heures du matin, le jeune couple prit congé du japonais et alla se coucher. Heero, resté seul, contemplait à loisir le natté qui dormait toujours. Lorsque ce dernier se mit à bouger, Heero détourna le regard, par peur de l'avoir réveillé à le fixer ainsi et Duo s'étira en bâillant bruyamment, ce qui fit sourire Heero.

- Quatre et Trowa ne sont pas là ? demanda le natté d'une petite voix encore pleine de sommeil.

- Ils sont partis se coucher il y a une demi heure, répondit le japonais.

- Oh... je suis désolé, s'excusa Duo, tu aurais dû me réveiller si tu voulais dormir.

- Hn... non, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas sommeil... je pensais...

- Oh, murmura le natté.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux et ni Duo ni Heero n'osa le briser. Le natté se sentait quelque peu mal à l'aise et n'osait pas engager la conversation. Finalement, ce fut Heero qui parla le premier :

- Ça va Duo ?

- Hein ? s'étonna l'américain. Oui ça va... pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, je te trouve distant depuis quelques jours... Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me faire part ? Quelque chose que j'ai fais ou qu'au contraire je n'ai pas fait...

- Non je... ce n'est pas toi je... c'est moi je... enfin c'est juste que heu...

- Duo, n'ai pas peur de me dire ou me demander quoi que ce soit, le coupa Heero dans le but d'apaiser son appréhension.

Duo retint momentanément sa respiration avant de soupirer bruyamment comme pour se donner du courage :

- Je... je peux ?

Heero ne comprit pas la question de Duo, mais c'est sans aucune hésitation qu'il répondit, intrigué par la question du natté :

- Oui, bien sur.

A sa grande surprise, il vit Duo se lever et se diriger vers lui. Son étonnement augmenta encore d'un cran lorsque Duo s'agenouilla devant lui et d'un geste hésitant, il leva les mains vers le visage du japonais. Celui-ci ferma les yeux afin de ne pas briser ce moment et tressaillit lorsque les doigts froids du natté effleurèrent ses joues. Timidement, les doigts de Duo frôlèrent le visage de Heero, découvrant son visage, imprimant dans sa mémoire les moindres détails de ses traits, tentant de se créer une image réaliste du visage du japonais. Très vite, Duo retrouva son assurance et ses caresses devinrent plus audacieuses et l'effleurement se fit caresse. Les mains de Duo découvraient le visage de Heero, ses doigts passaient sur ses yeux, effleuraient ses lèvres, caressaient ses cheveux. Aucune parcelle de peau n'était épargnée. Heero dutse faire violence pour retenir un soupir de bien être, ne souhaitant aucunement effrayer Duo.

De son côté, Duo caressait la peau douce et parfaite de Heero avec un plaisir non feint.

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Duo :

- Tu dois être tellement beau... souffla-t-il.

Heero cru entendre le natté murmurer quelque chose, mais face à sa propre incertitude, il préféra ne rien dire.

Aucun des deux hommes n'osait bouger, par peur de rompre le contact et briser la magie de l'instant qu'ils partageaient. Ce ne fut que de longues secondes plus tard que Duo consentit à retirer ses mains du visage de Heero. Lorsqu'il réalisa son geste, Duo sursauta et tenta de s'expliquer :

- Je... pardon...

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'excuser d'avantage, le doigt de Heero vint se poser sur ses lèvres :

- Chuuut... ne dis rien... je comprend, murmura le japonais en fixant tendrement le natté.

- Merci Heero, susurra Duo avant de se lever et de regagner sa place de l'autre côté du feu.

A peine Duo fut-il assit que Loki venait se coucher près de lui, posant sa tête sur la cuisse de son maître dans un soupire de bien être. Le natté sourit tendrement à l'image que devait renvoyer son chien et lui caressa distraitement la tête et derrière les oreilles.

Heero regarda la scène avec une infinie tendresse et déclara :

- Je crois qu'à cet instant, il n'y a pas de chien plus heureux sur terre.

La remarque du japonais fit sourire Duo qui répondit sur le même ton :

- Oui, je crois qu'on peut difficilement faire mieux.

Le silence se fit de nouveau entre eux, jusqu'à ce que, prenant son courage à deux mains, Heero demanda :

- Duo... je... je peux te poser une question indiscrète ?

- Euh... oui, répondit le natté qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu es aveugle ?

Sans savoir comment, Duo savait qu'un jour Heero lui poserait la question. Cela faisait un peu plus de quinze jours qu'ils se côtoyaient, et après tout, c'était normal que le japonais souhaite en savoir un peu plus sur lui.

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser..., reprit Heero face au silence de Duo.

- Non, je... t'inquiète pas, c'est moi... je me disais qu'après tout, c'était normal que tu te poses certaines questions...

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, déclara le japonais d'une voix toujours aussi douce, prouvant ainsi à Duo qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas s'il refusait de répondre.

- Non... je te dois la vérité... Je suis aveugle depuis deux ans... je... Ce jour là, j'avais appelé Quatre pour lui montrer mon nouvel enchaînement. J'ai lancé Deathscythe au galop dans le paddock et alors que je passais sous son ventre, il a trébuché. D'après Quatre, il s'est mal réceptionné... J'ai sentis Deathscythe s'effondrer sur moi avant de perdre connaissance. Je suis resté trois mois dans le coma et quand j'ai rouvert les yeux, je ne voyais plus. Les médecins ont d'abord pensé à un traumatisme post-choc mais il s'est avéré que c'était bien plus grave que cela. Ils ne comprennent pas comment j'ai pu perdre la vue... D'après eux, ce serait un miracle que je sois encore en vie, ou du moins, que je puisse encore marcher. J'aurai dû resté paralysé à vie. Sur ce coup là, on peut dire que je m'en sort pas trop mal...

- Je suis désolé, murmura Heero d'une voix tremblante.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'américain en esquissant un sourire qui cachait mal sa tristesse. Tu n'y es pour rien. Est-ce que je te fais pitié ? demanda Duo quelques secondes plus tard.

- Non, bien sur que non Duo. Au contraire, je te trouve très courageux. A ta place, je ne sais pas si j'aurais eu ton courage.

Duo eut un rire faussement amusé et répondit :

- Je ne suis pas courageux... je... au départ, je n'arrivais pas à accepter ce qui m'arrivait... j'en voulais à la terre entière... Plusieurs fois j'ai tenté de me suicider... J'avais perdu le goût de vivre, je n'arrivais pas à me faire à ce nouveau mode de vie. Mais à chaque fois, quelques chose m'en empêchait. Tu vas sûrement me prendre pour un illuminé, mais.. c'est comme si une force invisible retenait ma main, comme si on voulait me faire comprendre que mon heure n'était pas encore arrivée. Mais tout ceci ne rime à rien, j'ai déjà donné tout ce que je pouvais et plus rien ne sert d'espérer. J'avais espérer remonter à cheval une fois remit sur pied, mais lorsque je me suis approché de Deathscythe, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir peur, une peur incontrôlable. J'en crève, de ne pouvoir remonter, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je panique quand je sens la présence d'un cheval près de moi... tu ne peux pas imaginer l'effort que cela m'a demander de t'apporter ton téléphone ce matin...

- C'est tout à fait compréhensible d'avoir peur Duo. Et si tu penses que je vais te juger pour cela, tu te trompes lourdement. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Duo...

- Merci Heero je... ça m'a fait du bien de t'en parler...

- Je t'en prie... si un jour tu veux me parler de quelque chose, même aussi minime soit-elle n'hésite pas, okay ?

- Okay, répondit l'américain. Merci Heero.

Dans le silence de la nuit, le clocher du village sonnait les cinq heures du matin.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

Et voila pour aujourd'hui !! Comme promis le chapitre est un peu plus long que le précédent !

J'espère qu'il vous a plus et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre

bisous a tous et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire

- shini -


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre** : Danse avec lui

**Auteur** : Shinigami

**Genre** : UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** : Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** : Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Shinigami's Bride, Catirella, Lybertys, Shye Yun, nyanko-kuro, ****tama** et **Yuya** pour leur review sur le chapitre 4 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5**

Cinq jours... Cinq jours que la scène du barbecue hantait Duo, cinq jours qu'il rêvait de pouvoir caresser de nouveau le visage de Heero, de sentir sa peau frémir sous ses doigts. Duo était persuadé que quelque chose s'était produit entre eux ce soir là, mais il était dans l'incapacité la plus profonde de dire ce que s'était exactement. Il avait l'impression que ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux ce soir là les avait rapproché plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Enfin, Duo avait ce sentiment là, mais il doutait que ce soit pareil pour Heero.

Le japonais ne semblait pas avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit, et continuait à agir comme avant. Mais pourtant, Duo avait parfaitement sentit l'asiatique frémir lorsqu'il l'avait effleuré. Il avait senti ses muscles se contracter et sa respiration se bloquer quelques secondes... Alors pourquoi réagissait-il comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Avait-il honte de lui et de son passé malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

Duo ne savait plus que penser de cette situation et cela le perturbait autant. Mais pourquoi était-il aussi triste ? Pourquoi retenait-il cette envie de pleurer depuis cinq jours ? Apparemment, ses larmes n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre et se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues pâles. Un hoquet lui échappa et très vite, ses sanglots emplirent la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Malgré toute sa volonté, Duo ne parvenait pas à refréner ses sanglots et ceux-ci se faisaient de plus en plus bruyant.

Il ne réagit même pas lorsque Heero se précipita auprès de lui, et près de lui sur le lit.

- Duo, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

Le natté passait désespérément ses mains sur ses joues dans l'espoir de faire cesser ses larmes, mais rien n'y faisait. Elles refusaient délibérément de lui obéir.

- Je... je sais pas je...

Heero s'approcha d'avantage de l'américain et l'attira contre lui. Duo posa sa tête sur son torse et Heero calla sa joue sur les cheveux de l'américain, le consolant comme il pouvait. Sa main gauche posée sur ses reins tandis qu'avec l'autre, il lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, lui murmurant des paroles de réconfort.

Duo finit par s'endormir dans les bras du japonais qui, lui aussi tombait de fatigue. Il devait être près de deux heures du matin lorsqu'il avait entendu les sanglots de Duo. Alerté, il s'était levé immédiatement et avait trouvé l'américain assis dans son lit, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait pas comprit la raison de ses pleurs, mais réagissant au quart de tour, il s'était précipité vers lui, lui montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas seul. Cela sembla fonctionner car Duo ne tarda pas à se rendormir.

Tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Duo, Heero se décala et s'allongea, entraînant Duo à sa suite. Le natté collé tout contre lui, la tête reposant au creux de son cou, Heero s'enivrait de son odeur. Un parfum de pêche mêlé à sa propre odeur. Fatigué, Heero finit par s'endormir à son tour, non sans raffermir d'avantage sa prise autour de la taille de l'américain.

Lorsque Trowa entra dans la caravane, il fut surpris de trouver le lit de Heero toujours fait mais vide. N'entendant aucun bruit à l'intérieur, il allait ressortir lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. Le rideau qui séparait la chambre de Duo au reste de la caravane était ouvert et de là où il se trouvait, il pouvait voir les deux hommes tendrement enlacés. Mi intrigué, mi attendrit, il s'avança et les observa. Allongé sur le dos, Heero tenait possessivement par la taille un natté, qui semblait n'avoir aucune envie de se soustraire à cette étreinte. Le visage enfouie dans le cou du japonais et un bras passé négligemment autour de sa taille, Duo dormait paisiblement. Trowa esquissa un sourire tendre face à ce spectacle qu'offrait ses deux amis, puis avisant l'heure plus que tardive, il s'approcha silencieusement, et entreprit de réveiller son meilleur ami.

L'asiatique râla dans son sommeil avant d'ouvrir difficilement les yeux. Un éclair de surprise traversa son regard cobalt lorsqu'il croisa le demi regard émeraude de son ami :

- Trowa ?

- Désolé de te réveiller mon ami, mais tu vas être en retard pour ta balade de ce matin.

- Hn ?... merci Trowa, murmura le japonais en étouffant un bâillement.

Sentant un poids inhabituel peser sur lui, Heero baissa les yeux et un éclair de surprise traversa ses prunelles cobalts à la vue du jeune natté allongé dans ses bras. Puis, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire, et face au sourire en coin que lui adressait son ami, il s'empressa de clarifier les choses :

- Même pas en rêve... Duo a eut une crise de larme cette nuit...

Aussitôt, le sourire de Trowa s'effaça pour laisser place à l'inquiétude :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Duo choisit cet instant pour bouger dans son sommeil. Les deux hommes cessèrent momentanément leur discussion et Heero en profita pour se dégager de l'étreinte du natté le plus délicatement possible, afin de ne pas le réveiller.

Il se leva et recouvrit le corps de l'américain de la couette qui commençait à tomber, puis après un dernier regard au bel endormi, il quitta la pièce précédé du français. Heero referma la rideau derrière lui et alors qu'il sortait de quoi déjeuner, il répondit :

- Je ne sais pas. Je me suis réveillé cette nuit en l'entendant pleurer... Quand je suis allé le voir, je l'ai trouvé assis au milieu du lit et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il se passait, il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas...

- Oui, cela lui arrive parfois, il pleure mais sans réellement savoir pourquoi... Je pense que c'est plus l'amoncellement de tout un tas d'émotions et de sentiments qu'un fait réel et précis.

- Hn... répondit distraitement l'asiatique, les pensées rivées vers un certain américain natté aux yeux améthystes.

Lorsque Heero partit accompagner la balade, Duo dormait toujours. Quatre s'étonnant de ne pas voir Duo se lever allait aller le réveiller mais Trowa lui expliqua brièvement ce que lui avait raconté le japonais. A ces mots, Quatre revient sur sa décision et préféra laisser dormir le natté, qui semblait avoir pas mal de sommeil à récupérer.

Lorsque Duo fit surface, il était midi passé, et Heero venait de rentrer de promenade. Le natté salua ses amis, puis adressa un petit sourire de remerciement à Heero pour la nuit passée. A ce moment, Loki se mit à aboyer furieusement. Duo resta un instant immobile, pensant qu'il aboyait seulement après un chien qui passait, mais lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique de deux chien**s** en train de se battre, il se précipita dehors, suivit de près par les trois garçons. L'américain se doutant de la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, Duo appelait désespérément Loki qui ne l'écoutait pas.

Soudain, un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre et un cri de terreur s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Duo lorsqu'il reconnu la voix de son chien. Heero réagit au quart de tour, et se précipita à la rencontre du maître du chien en liberté et lui envoya un violent coup de poing au visage :

- Rappelez votre chien immédiatement ou je m'en occupe personnellement !

A ce moment, un nouveau couinement de Loki se fit entendre et suivi cette fois-ci par les sanglots de Duo que Trowa retenait dans ses bras. Heero se retourna, et les sanglots du natté décuplèrent sa rage et c'est d'une voix glaciale qu'il réitéra son ordre :

- Putain mais vous attendez quoi pour rappelez votre chien bordel ? Un fax ? Vous ne voyez donc pas qu'il risque de tuer notre chien ! hurla Heero hors de lui.

Un sifflement se fit alors entendre et le chien revient aux pieds de son maître, abandonnant un Loki sanguinolent. Aussitôt, Duo se précipita auprès de son chien, et lorsque ses mains se posèrent sur son pelage et rencontrèrent un liquide chaud et visqueux, il laissa s'échapper un cri de terreur.

Heero se retourna vivement, et après un furieux "j'en ai pas terminé avec vous !", il se précipita vers Duo. Couvert de sang, Duo tenait son chien dans ses bras en gémissant son prénom dans une litanie incessante. Heero analysa rapidement la situation, et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Duo, en attrapant la trousse de premier soins que lui tendait le jeune arabe. Le japonais désinfecta rapidement la plaie avant de la bander. Une fois fait, il prit le chien dans ses bras et alla le déposer sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture.

- J'emmène Loki chez le vétérinaire, viens Duo... Quatre, Trowa...

- ... tu peux compter sur nous, coupa le français en lui faisant signe qu'il avait compris.

- Merci, répondit le japonais en lui adressant un sourire de remerciements avant de se précipiter au volant de son 4x4.

Assis côté passager, Duo pleurait silencieusement en se tordant les mains à la façon des enfants prit en faute. Heero qui l'observait furtivement de temps en temps, posa sa main sur les siennes et murmura d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante :

- Ca va aller Duo... on arrive bientôt...

L'américain ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

Comme Heero l'avait promis, ils arrivèrent peu de temps après chez le vétérinaire qui, en voyant l'état de Loki le prit en priorité. Dans la salle d'attente, Duo, assis dans l'un des fauteuils ne bougeait pas, les mains crispées sur son jean, il attendait le retour du vétérinaire. Lorsque Heero s'aperçut de son état, il cessa de faire les cent pas et vint s'asseoir sur le siège à côté. Il ne dit rien, sachant pertinemment que c'était tout à fait inutile, mais passa son bras autour de ses épaules, en un geste de réconfort.

Duo se laissa aller à cette étreinte, et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du japonais, libérant ses larmes silencieuses qui n'avaient cessées de couler depuis. Heero ne savait pas quoi faire, ni que dire pour réconforter et rassurer le jeune natté, c'est pourquoi il se contenta de lui caresser tendrement les cheveux. Après quelques minutes, il se leva, s'excusant auprès de Duo et sortit. Une fois dehors, il sortit son téléphone et appela Quatre.

- Quatre, c'est Heero... Hn... il est secoué... non, il est toujours à l'intérieur... oui... tu as son nom ?... hn... super, merci... non, je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on en a encore... oui, on y passe dès que possible... merci Quatre... ok, à t'à l'heure...

Sur ses mots, il raccrocha et retourna auprès de Duo. Terrassé par les larmes et les émotions, Duo finit par s'endormir. Allongé en position foetale en équilibre sur deux sièges, il semblait ne pas tenir compte de la précarité de son lit de fortune. De son côté, Heero le regardait avec un sourire attendrit.

Le vétérinaire ne fut de retour dans la salle qu'une longue heure plus tard, et lorsqu'il le vit, Heero se précipité vers lui :

- Alors ?

- Votre chien a pu être sauvé. L'hémorragie a été stoppée à temps... Vous pouvez le ramener chez vous, mais il doit rester au calme le temps que ses blessures se referment. Je vais vous prescrire des médicaments qu'il faudra lui donner...

A ces mots, Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement :

- Merci.. merci infiniment... vous pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé... Le vétérinaire retourna dans son bureau et Heero s'agenouilla devant Duo et d'une voix douce, il murmura, tout en lui caressant tendrement la joue :

- Duo... réveilles-toi, il faut aller chercher Loki...

Le natté s'étira longuement et se leva difficilement, le corps ankylosé par sa mauvaise posture.

- Viens, on va aller signer les papiers pour récupérer Loki...

- Il va bien ? demanda aussitôt Duo.

- Oui, il va bien, le rassura le japonais.

A son tour, Duo poussa un soupir de soulagement audible et guidé par Heero, ils se rendirent dans le bureau du vétérinaire.

Après avoir rempli les formalités obligatoires, les deux hommes récupérèrent Loki et Heero le porta jusqu'à la banquette arrière. La route du retour se fit dans le plus grand silence. Puis Duo finit par briser le silence :

- Heero... je... merci... merci infiniment pour tout ce que tu as fait... sans toi...

- Je t'en prie Duo. Je suis autant soulagé que toi que les blessures de Loki ne soient pas graves...

- Merci, répéta l'américain dans souffle.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Heero se garait sur le parking du commissariat de police. Accompagné de Duo, il entra dans le bâtiment. Ils en ressortirent plus d'une heure plus tard, après avoir fait leur déposition. Si les policiers avaient été surpris en voyant entrer un jeune homme couvert de sang, il le furent encore plus en apprenant qu'il était aveugle et que son chien avait été attaqué par un autre.

Après avoir la confirmation que l'homme serait mis en garde à vu et que son chien lui serait retiré, Heero et Duo rentrèrent à la caravane où Quatre et Trowa les attendaient avec inquiétude. A peine furent-ils sortis de la voiture, que le petit blond leur sautait dessus, leur demandant des nouvelles. Heero sortit Loki de la voiture et alla le déposer délicatement dans la caravane. Il lui donna même un de ses vieux pull pour qu'il puisse se coucher dessus. Malgré la fraîcheur de l'air du jour qui se couchait, Duo alla prendre une douche rapide, dans le but de se laver de tout ce sang qui maculait ses vêtements et certains endroits de son corps.

Inquiet pour son chien Duo le veilla toute la soirée, étant aux petits soins pour lui, sous le regard amusé des trois hommes et Quatre qui s'amusait à le charrier sur sa possible carrière d'infirmière à envisager. Pour toute réponse, Duo lui tira la langue. Heero esquissa un sourire attendri, face à la vision d'un Duo en mode boudeur. Le japonais préférait largement cette vision de Duo à celle de ses magnifiques améthystes inondées de larmes de tristesse. La fin de l'après-midi et la soirée se déroulèrent dans cette ambiance détendue malgré les récents évènements. Aidé de Duo, Heero changea les bandages de Loki et lui donna ses médicaments.

Cependant, quand ce fut l'heure d'aller dormir, ce ne fut pas la même histoire. Duo, emporté dans un élan de gaminerie voulait à tout prit rester auprès de Loki, refusant d'aller se coucher dans son lit.

- Duo, ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère ! gronda Heero. Tu vas dans ton lit tout de suite !!

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tiennent... Il est hors de question que tu dormes par terre !!

Loki, qui s'était couché lorsque Heero avait élevé la voix le regardait avec un air de total incompréhension. Duo, quant à lui, tentait vainement de faire changer Heero d'avis :

- Mais Heero... Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose pendant la nuit... s'il mourrait...

Comprenant que la peur de Duo était belle et bien réelle, Heero lui attrapa délicatement le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite. Sans brutalité aucune, il le fit asseoir sur son lit, et commença d'une voix douce et calme :

- Je sais que tu as eu très peur pour Loki tout à l'heure, mais je t'assure qu'il ne risque plus rien. Tu as bien entendu le vétérinaire non ? Il a dit qu'il était totalement hors de danger... Loki va très bien Duo...

- Tu... tu me le dirais si quelque chose n'allait pas hein ? demanda Duo d'une voix suppliante qui cachait mal son appréhension.

- Oui, je te le dirais Duo, souffla le japonais.

- Tu me le promets ?

- Je te le promet, répondit Heero. Allez, dors maintenant, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe.

Lorsqu'il réalisa le geste du japonais, Duo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et une chaleur étrange l'envahir au niveau de celles-ci. Obéissant au japonais, Duo alla se coucher. Il tourna un moment dans son lit avant de pouvoir trouver le sommeil. Celui-ci semblait se refuser à lui. Quelle avait été cette étrange sensation qui s'était emparée de lui lorsque Heero l'avait embrassé ? Pourquoi son coeur s'était-il emballé de cette façon ?

L'américain finit par s'endormir quelques heures plus tard d'un sommeil agité et peuplé de cauchemars dans lesquels il voyait Loki mourir. Soudain, un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se réveilla en sursaut, le front luisant de transpiration.

Aussitôt, alerté par le hurlement du natté, Heero fut à son chevet et le consola comme il pouvait, tentant de le rassurer sur le sort de Loki. Il alla même jusqu'à guider Duo jusqu'à lui, afin qu'il puisse juger par lui même de l'état de santé de l'animal. Rassuré, Duo consentit alors à regagner son lit, tout en s'excusant auprès de l'asiatique pour ce réveil un peu brutal et inattendu. Heero le fit taire d'une légère pression de son index sur ses lèvres et après l'avoir aidé à se recouché, il retourna dans son propre lit.

Depuis pratiquement trois semaines qu'il avait fait la connaissance de Duo, Heero ne cessait de penser à lui, et l'attirance qu'il avait pour le natté ne cessait de croître. Heero ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait cette obsession pour le jeune homme. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il aimait lui offrir ces marques de tendresse tel que le serrer dans ses bras ou lui caresser les cheveux. Il aimait sentir son corps contre le sien. Et à ce qu'il avait pu apercevoir, Duo appréciait autant que lui ces instants de douceur et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Le japonais finit par se rendormir avec cette agréable pensée et l'image de Duo valsant dans son esprit.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

Et voila pour aujourd'hui !! Je m'excuse de la petite taille de ce chapitre !

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous a plus et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre

bisous a tous et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire

- shini -


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre** : Danse avec lui

**Auteur** : Shinigami

**Genre** : UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** : Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** : Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Catirella, Shinigami's Bride, ****Shye Yun, Iroko, Dragonneva** et **nyanko-kuro**pour leur review sur le chapitre 5 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 6**

Ce matin là, Duo se réveilla près d'une heure après Heero. Apparemment, le japonais s'était levé plus tard que d'habitude. Il s'étira longuement et paresseusement, tout en étouffant un bâillement puis se leva et alla rejoindre l'asiatique.

- 'Jour Heero, déclara le natté d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil.

- Bonjour Duo, répondit le japonais en lui souriant.

- Tu... tu n'as pas de promenade ce matin ?

- Non, vu le temps, ils ont téléphoné tout à l'heure pour annuler.

- Oh... et tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je vais aller donner un peu de foin aux chevaux puis j'aviserais par la suite.

- Oh, répéta le natté. Je... je peux venir avec toi ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Heero ne répondit pas immédiatement, Alors ça y est, Duo avait enfin réussi à dépasser sa peur ? Il était prêt à reprendre son passé là où il l'avait laissé A cet instant, rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir au japonais. Un sourire radieux étira ses lèvres, et c'est d'une voix qui cachait mal sa joie et sa satisfaction qu'il répondit à l'américain :

- Bien sûr que tu peux venir Duo, avec plaisir.

Le ton qu'avait employé Heero toucha énormément Duo. Pourquoi Heero était-il aussi heureux d'une telle demande ? Pourquoi cela le touchait-il autant qu'il veuille saisir sa seconde chance ? Duo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et timidement, il lui adressa un sourire de remerciements.

Ils finirent de déjeuner tranquillement puis après une toilette rapide, les deux hommes s'habillèrent pour sortir. Alors que Duo s'apprêtait à mettre un pied dehors, Heero le retient :

- Tiens, met ça, déclara-t-il en lui tendant un poncho.

Le natté s'en empara et tenta de l'enfiler, mais il eut vite quelques difficultés. Heero eut un sourire mi attendri mi amusé face au spectacle d'un Duo perdu au milieu de son poncho, se débattant pour tenter de trouver une issue de secours. Au bout de quelques secondes, il dit posément :

- Ne bouge pas, je vais t'aider.

- Merci Heero, répondit Duo gêné tout en cessant de gesticuler dans tous les sens.

Une fois Duo paré pour sortir, Heero lui passa une paire de bottes :

- Tiens, elles sont sûrement trop grandes pour toi, mais cela évitera de salir tes chaussures et ton pantalon trop grand.

- Merci Heero, répéta l'américain de plus en plus gêné.

Heero ne répondit rien, et sortit après avoir enfilé sa propre veste, suivit par Duo. Alors que Loki s'apprêta à sortir lui aussi, Heero déclara :

- Non Loki, tu restes là pour cette fois. Tu gardes la caravane pendant notre absence.

Duo pouffa de rire et côte à côte, ils partirent en direction du parc de chevaux. Arrivé en terrain inconnu pour lui, Duo ralentit l'allure et marcha d'un pas hésitant, faisant attention où il posait les pieds. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par Heero lorsque son pied se posa sur une plaque de boue et qu'il glissa. Il remercia le japonais qui finit par lui prendre la main, et le guider, lui indiquant les flaques d'eau et les trous dans la terre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à proximité du pré, des hennissements retentirent, brisant le calme et la tranquillité du matin. Duo en ferma les yeux de bien être, et se laissa bercer par cette mélodie envoûtante qui lui avait tant manquée. Étrangement, il ne ressentait ni peur ni malaise en ce lieu et en compagnie de ces animaux qu'il n'avait pas fréquenté depuis deux longues années. Peut être était-ce dû à la présence rassurante de Heero à ses côtés, il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait en cet instant, c'est qu'il était bien et qu'il ne craignait rien.

Arrivé à l'entrée des différents parcs, Heero lâcha la main de Duo et après un dernier regard à l'américain, il s'empara de la fourche. La sérénité et le calme qui émanaient de Duo avaient suffit à rassurer le japonais. Alors qu'il revenait du pré le plus éloigné, il vit Duo s'approcher d'un des fils électriques et s'arrêter face à un cheval qui le regardait faire intrigué. Lentement, Duo leva la main vers lui, tentant de calmer les tremblements qui l'agitaient. Lorsque l'animal vint renifler sa main, Duo sursauta mais ne la retira pas pour autant, allant même jusqu'à lui caresser, timidement le bout du nez. (1)

Heero s'approcha doucement, et s'arrêta à côté de Duo, qui tourna la tête vers lui, affichant un sourire radieux.

- Il s'appelle Roan Barbary (2), c'est mon deuxième entier (3), déclara Heero.

- Il est bien calme en tout cas. Il me fait penser à Deathscythe. Malgré sa condition d'étalon, c'est le cheval le plus calme que j'ai jamais vu. Quand on partait en balade, il nous arrivait parfois de passer devant des juments en chaleur mais il s'en foutait complètement, déclara Duo en riant.

- Oui, parce qu'il a été bien élevé et qu'il était entièrement à l'écoute de son cavalier, répondit Heero en lui rendant son sourire.

- Oui, c'est certainement pour cela. Même si j'en ai pas mal bavé pour le dresser, je suis assez fier du résultat. Ce cheval c'est ma plus grande fierté, affirma Duo.

- C'est toi qui l'a dressé ? demanda Heero surprit par cette révélation.

- Oui... mais Quatre m'a beaucoup aidé aussi ainsi que mes parents. A treize ans, c'est pas toujours évident de se faire obéir par un poulain plein de vie et d'énergie, répondit Duo en pouffant.

- Tu m'étonnes, répondit Heero en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Heero termina de nourrir les autres chevaux.

Sur le chemin du retour, Duo prit la parole :

- Heero...

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu... enfin je... je, Duo se tut et inspira longuement, avant de demander, J'aimerais que tu m'aides à retrouver confiance en moi, je voudrais que ce soit toi qui me réapprenne à monter à cheval...

A l'entente de ses mots, Heero s'arrêta subitement et se tourna vers le natté. A la grande surprise de Duo, il l'attira contre lui et le serra dans ses bras :

- Je t'aiderais Duo, je t'aiderais... Tu remonteras à cheval, je t'en fais la promesse...

Heero avait les larmes aux yeux. La demande de Duo l'avait énormément troublé et il était heureux que le natté se soit adressé à lui. Il remplirait à la perfection la mission que lui avait confiée Duo, il lui en faisait la promesse et il comptait bien la tenir. Bien sûr, il se doutait que cela ne serait pas facile tous les jours, mais ensemble, ils réussiraient ce challenge qu'ils s'étaient donnés.

Une fois la surprise passée, Duo se laissa aller à l'étreinte du japonais et se surpris à la lui rendre, passant ses bras derrière sa nuque, la tête enfouie dans son cou.

- Merci... Merci Heero... Merci, ne cessait de répéter le jeune homme dans une litanie de murmures incessants.

Heero se contentait de serrer toujours plus fort l'américain dans ses bras, comme s'il souhaitait lui faire comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant, ils étaient liés d'une certaine façon et que pour rien au monde il ne l'abandonnerait. Duo n'esquissait pas un geste pour se soustraire à l'étreinte du japonais et se laissait bercer par les battements de son coeur et ses mains caressant tendrement ses cheveux. Quelque chose se passa en Duo à cet instant. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais plus jamais il ne voulait quitter les bras puissants et rassurants de Heero.

Aucun des deux hommes ne sut combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi. Le temps et le monde autour d'eux avaient disparus, et plus rien à part la promesse qu'ils s'étaient fais et le corps de l'autre contre le leur n'avait d'importance. Seuls dans leur monde, ils ne voyaient pas les gens les regarder bizarrement, ni les commentaires qui fusaient.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, Duo rougit violemment de cette récente étreinte et Heero l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe, faisant ainsi augmenter prodigieusement les couleurs des joues de l'américain qui souriait timidement. Puis Heero reprit la main de Duo et l'entraîna à sa suite, alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Depuis la caravane, Trowa et Quatre, tendrement enlacés, observaient avec une joie non dissimulée les deux hommes enlacés. Puis, alors que la pluie se mettait à tomber, ils les virent revenir en courant à la caravane. Une fois les deux hommes au sec, Heero aida Duo à se déshabiller et alla suspendre les vêtements mouillés dans la salle de bain.

Le natté se tourna ensuite vers son ami et l'embrassa avant de faire de même avec Trowa.

Quatre trouvait que son ami avait quelque chose de changé, mais n'étant pas certain de la raison de ce changement, il n'osa rien demander à Duo qui assit à côté de Heero caressait distraitement Loki derrière les oreilles. Cependant, Duo sembla se rendre compte de quelque chose car il demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Quat-chou ?

- Je m'interrogeais, répondit le petit blond. Je trouve qu'il y a quelque chose de changé en toi. Y'a t-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais nous faire part ?

Un sourire vient illuminer le visage angélique de l'américain qui répondit :

- Je vais remonter à cheval... Heero va m'aider...

Un silence pensant s'installa entre eux tandis que Quatre et Trowa digéraient l'information qu'ils venaient de recevoir, puis soudain Quatre se mit à crier et se précipita vers Duo qu'il serra dans ses bras. Trowa, quant à lui, même si intérieurement il sautait de joie, modéra sa réaction et vint à son tour le prendre dans ses bras.

- Je suis trop content Duo ! s'exclama Quatre. Tu peux pas imaginer comme je suis heureux !! Je suis tellement fier de toi my angel !!

- Félicitation Duo ! Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir, déclara à son tour le français.

- Merci, répondit l'américain le rouge aux joues. Mais tout cela c'est grâce à vous. Si vous ne m'aviez pas emmené ici, jamais je n'aurais eu le courage de remonter un jour. Merci à tous les trois, murmura Duo.

Quatre serra un peu plus son ami dans ses bras et déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Durant une bonne partie de l'après-midi, Trowa et Heero jouèrent aux cartes en sirotant un café tandis que Quatre lisait tranquillement un roman , confortablement callé contre son amant. Duo quant à lui trouvait le temps long et avais fini par s'endormir, la tête posée sur la cuisse de Quatre qui caressait tendrement les mèches de cheveux qui encadraient son doux visage. De temps en temps, le regard du japonais quittait son jeu de carte pour aller s'égarer sur le visage détendu du natté, sous le regard amusé de Trowa qui, contrairement au japonais, avait depuis longtemps déjà, mit un nom sur cette irrésistible attirance.

Après un énième louchement de Heero vers l'américain, et face à une totale déconcentration de la part du japonais, Trowa finit par demander, plus amusé par la situation que réellement agacé :

- Tu te concentres ou bien tu préfères couver du regard notre belle au bois dormant ?

A l'entente du son de la voix de son amant, Quatre leva les yeux de son livre pour reporter son attention sur les deux hommes. Aux derniers mots de Trowa, Heero avait pris de belles couleurs aux joues, ce qui fit sourire Quatre, qui à présent, observait la scène avec toute son attention. Lassé par les sous entendus de Trowa, Heero finit par déclarer :

- De toute façon, je savais bien que cela n'échapperait pas à votre attention... Que voulez vous que je vous dise ? Que oui, je suis attiré par Duo ? Mais ça vous le saviez déjà non ?

- Mon pote, je crois que t'es amoureux ! s'exclama Trowa.

- Merci pour ta lumière Trowa, ironisa le japonais en lui lançant un regard meurtrier.

Le petit blond eut un sourire amusé face à l'attitude de Trowa avant de lui donner sa bénédiction :

- Prends soin de lui Heero... Je sais qu'il t'apprécie énormément... Ne le fais pas souffrir...

- Jamais, répondit l'asiatique à la supplication de son ami.

Le jeune arabe lui adressa un sourire empli de remerciements et de gratitude avant de reporter son attention sur Duo qui dormait toujours paisiblement :

- A présent, tu as un ange pour veiller sur toi, murmura-t-il. Ne le laisse pas s'échapper...

Heero qui avait entendu les paroles de Quatre malgré le ton utilisé, sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, et gêné, il tenta de se reconcentrer sur sa partie de cartes momentanément interrompue. Quatre et Trowa ne quittaient pas le japonais du regard, et mal à l'aise, Heero finit par demander :

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien, répondit Trowa, c'est juste qu'on a du mal à t'imaginer amoureux, fit-il remarquer tandis que le petit blond approuvait d'un signe de tête.

Heero émit un soupir d'exaspération et souffla :

- Ouais ben c'est bon, remettez-vous en ! C'est vous qui me souliez pour que je me sociabilise, à présent que c'est fait, lâchez-moi ! bougonna Heero qui trouvait le comportement de ses deux amis exagéré.

Quatre esquissa un sourire amusé avant de s'excuser auprès de Heero, qui lui lança un regard sceptique, pas du tout convaincu que l'excuse de Quatre était réelle. Les deux amis se défièrent un moment du regard avant de se sourire comme des gamins.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Duo se réveilla près d'une heure plus tard. Quatre avait délaissé son livre et s'était joint à Trowa et Heero dans leur partie de cartes et tous trois riaient comme des bien heureux. Lorsque Duo leur demanda d'une voix encore toute endormie la raison de ces éclats de rire, Quatre lui expliqua la situation.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda timidement Duo.

- Bien sûr, répondit aussitôt le japonais. si tu veux tu peux jouer avec moi, ajouta-t-il après un moment d'hésitation.

Duo lui adressa un sourire ravi :

- Merci Heero.

Le japonais se décala de façon à être près de Duo et le guider dans le choix de ses cartes.

La fin de l'après midi se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur au milieu des éclats de rire des quatre garçons.

Dans la soirée, Heero effectua les soins de Loki et bien plus tard, tous allèrent se coucher.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Notes :**

(1) **Le bout du nez **: Comme son nom l'indique, le bout du nez du cheval est la partie duveteuse, parsemée de longs poils, située entre ses naseaux.

(2) **Roan Barbary** : C'était le nom du cheval préféré du roi Richard II.

(3) **Entier** Il n'y a pas de différence physique avec l'étalon, car ces deux termes désigne un mâle ayant encore tous ses attributs. Par habitude l'étalon désigne le mâle qui saillit, et l'entier, le mâle encore non castré et qui ne saillit pas.

* * *

C'est tout pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir.

'ros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

bye bye

- shini -


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre** Danse avec lui

**Auteur** Shinigami

**Genre** UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Catirella, Shinigami's Bride, Lybertys, Shye Yun, Yuya, Shini-cat**et **nyanko-kuro** pour leur review sur le chapitre 6 de Danse avec lui, ainsi qu'à **brrruno** pour sa review sur le premier chapitre.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 7**

La matinée qui suivit se passa tranquillement pour Duo. Heero était partit accompagner une balade à cheval et Quatre était allé avec lui. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent aux alentours de treize heures, ils passèrent directement à table. Après le repas, Heero alla donner un coup de main à Duo qui faisait la vaisselle :

- Merci pour ton aide Heero, déclara l'américain.

- Je t'en prie... merci à toi de te dévouer pour faire la vaisselle, répondit le japonais en souriant. Dis, pour ce dont on a parlé hier, tu te sens de commencer ce soir ?

- Je... oui, d'accord... enfin mais euh... et tes promenades ?

- Nous avons passé le week end du quinze août Duo, je vais avoir beaucoup plus de temps libre à partir de maintenant, donc tout le temps de m'occuper de toi, si tu es toujours d'accord...

- Oui je le suis toujours, affirma le natté. Merci Heero.

- Hn... très bien. J'ai une promenade de deux heures qui arrivent dans quelques minutes. Je te dis à toute à l'heure, déclara Heero en se levant.

- A toute à l'heure Heero.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Comme promis, Heero revient chercher Duo environ vers dix-sept heures trente. Cependant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la caravane, il surprit une scène qui était loin de lui plaire. Un homme d'environ quarante ans, discutait avec l'américain. Réfrénant sa jalousie, il observa un moment la scène, trop loin pour entendre ce qu'il se disait. Tout en passant sa monture, il suivait attentivement le moindre mouvement de l'inconnu. Sans savoir pourquoi, cet homme avait une tête qui ne lui revenait pas. Quelque chose clochait dans son attitude et cela n'était pas pour plaire à Heero.

Lorsqu'il vit l'homme devenir de plus en plus familier et un peu trop entreprenant envers Duo, il décida de mettre un terme à cette discussion qu'il jugeait malsaine.

Alors qu'il s'approchait des deux hommes, il vit l'inconnu approcher sa main de Duo dans l'espoir de lui caresser la joue, alors que Duo cherchait un moyen de se soustraire à ce supplice. Les paroles que Heero entendit alors confirma ses doutes :

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à croire que des yeux aussi magnifiques que les vôtres soient condamnés à ne jamais voir la lumière du soleil... je...

Avant que l'homme n'ajoute quelque chose et face à l'appréhension visible du jeune américain, Heero pressa le pas et arrivé à son niveau, il se positionna derrière lui en un signe de protection, et fusillant le quadragénaire du regard, il demanda froidement mais poliment :

- Vous désirez quelque chose Monsieur ?

- Absolument pas, répondit l'inconnu, j'admirais simplement les yeux de votre ami.

- Et bien à l'avenir, abstenez**-**vous ! Rétorqua Heero. Viens, ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

Heero prit délicatement la main de Duo dans la sienne et l'entraîna à sa suite, loin de cet homme qui ne lui inspirait aucune confiance. Tout le temps qu'ils mirent pour rejoindre la barre d'attache où étaient attachés les chevaux, Heero sentit le regard de l'homme dans son dos, et se jura de garder un oeil sur Duo.

Souhaitant masquer sa colère à l'américain, il lui demanda d'une voix qui se voulait enjouée :

- Alors, pas trop stressé ?

Duo qui avait comprit la manoeuvre du japonais tourna la tête vers lui et, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, il répondit d'une voix un peu anxieuse :

- Non... ça peut aller...

Heero ne répondit rien, mais raffermit sa prise autour de la main de Duo pour lui faire comprendre que tout se passerait bien, et que de toute façon, il était là pour veiller sur lui. Par ce geste, Duo comprit immédiatement que Heero cherchait à le rassurer pour son premier contact réel avec un cheval en l'espace de deux ans, mais aussi pour tout ce qui pourrait se passer autour, dans la vie quotidienne. A son tour, il serra la main de Heero en guise de remerciement silencieux. Entre eux, il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles, beaucoup de choses passaient par les gestes. En l'espace de trois semaines, ils s'étaient créés une sorte de langage corporel quasiment invisible pour les personnes extérieures à leur monde, hormis Quatre et Trowa.

Arrivé auprès de l'animal que Heero souhaitait confier à Duo, le japonais stoppa sa course et, faisant face à Duo, il déclara :

- Que je t'explique comment j'ai organisé les choses. Pour les premières séances, tu vas seulement te réhabituer à la présence des chevaux auprès de toi, puis si tu te sens prêt, tu pourras peut être passer au pansage. Mais seulement si tu t'en sens la force. Ne cherche pas à aller trop vite d'accord ?

- Oui... Heero ?

- Oui ?

- Tu... tu restes à côté hein ? demanda le natté qui cachait mal son appréhension.

- Oui Duo, je reste à côté de toi.

- Merci... c'est quel cheval que je prend ?

- On va commencer avec Lullaby, et j'aviserai par la suite, selon comment tu t'en sors.

- Lullaby ? Elle porte bien son prénom (1) ? demanda Duo avec un brin d'espoir.

Heero esquissa un sourire amusé avant de répondre :

- Oui, elle porte bien son nom. Tu n'as rien à craindre Duo. Je ne t'aurais jamais donné un cheval nerveux, le rassura Heero. Viens, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard, allons la voir.

Heero guida le natté jusqu'à la jument qui, la tête dans son filet à foin, mangeait paisiblement. Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent à une distance raisonnable de l'animal qui releva la tête, intriguée par le manège des deux hommes. Doucement, Duo approcha sa main des naseaux de l'animal qui la renifla avant de reporter son attention sur son foin, totalement désintéressée de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Timidement, le natté s'approcha un peu plus près et sa main posée sur le chanfrein (2) de l'animal, remonta jusque sur son front pour redescendre sur sa joue et glisser lentement le long de son encolure, pour aller se perdre sous son épaisse crinière.

Petit à petit, Duo semblait retrouver confiance en lui, et sous le regard empli de fierté du japonais, il commença à se déplacer autour de la jument, sans pour autant cesser de la caresser. Il laissait ses mains parcourir sa robe soyeuse, faisant connaissance avec l'animal qui allait lui apprendre à regagner confiance en lui. Les doigts de Duo glissèrent sur son dos jusque ses épaules et s'appliquèrent à masser lentement et sans brutalité aucune, les muscles puissant de la jument.

Sans rien dire, Heero le regardait faire, attentif aux moindres gestes de l'homme et de l'animal. Après plusieurs minutes de ce traitement, la jument commença à se relaxer et arrêta de manger. Ses yeux se fermèrent et sa lèvre inférieure pendait, totalement détendue. Un pied au repos, les oreilles néanmoins à l'écoute, la jument était totalement relaxée.

Duo resta encore un long moment en compagnie de la jument, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à tout ce qui n'était pas elle.

Duo n'avait même pas remarqué que Heero s'était éloigné de quelques pas pour aller rejoindre Quatre et Trowa qui le regardaient faire, un sourire ravi étirant les lèvres du petit blond. Des promeneurs s'étaient même arrêtés pour regarder le jeune homme et la jument.

Quand Duo s'éloigna de l'animal après une dernière caresse de remerciements, Quatre alla rejoindre son ami aussi rapidement que lui permettait la présence des chevaux tout près et le serra dans ses bras.

- Enfin je te retrouve Duo ! s'exclama Quatre.

Duo ne répondit rien, mais sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Savoir ses amis heureux était pour lui la meilleure chose qui pouvait lui arriver, et cela l'incitait à poursuivre ses efforts. Il souhaitait plus que tout que ses amis et surtout Heero soient fiers de lui, et pour rien au monde, il ne faillirait. Il voulait leur montrer qu'il était capable d'y arriver, et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis.

Quatre guida son meilleur ami auprès de Trowa et Heero et à leur tour, les deux hommes le prirent dans leur bras, lui témoignant ainsi leur joie.

Après quoi, ayant terminé leur journée, Heero jugea qu'il était inutile que les chevaux restent attachés plus longtemps, et s'approchant de son étalon, il entreprit de le détacher tandis que Quatre et Trowa faisaient de même avec les autres chevaux. Se guidant à la voix du japonais qui parlait à sa monture, Duo s'approcha de lui et lui demanda :

- Je peux venir ?

- Bien sûr Duo, répondit l'asiatique. Tu veux ramener Lullaby ?

- Heu...

- Ne te sens pas obligé de le faire si tu ne le veux pas, s'empressa d'ajouter le japonais face à l'incertitude évidente du natté.

- Si... je veux essayer, mais... tu... tu peux rester à côté de moi ? demanda l'américain pas rassuré du tout à l'idée de rester seul en compagnie d'un cheval qu'il connaissait à peine.

Duo savait parfaitement que s'il se passait quelque chose, la présence de Heero à ses côtés ne serait pas d'une grande utilité, mais quelque chose émanait du japonais qui rassurait Duo. Une sorte d'aura calme et rassurante, qui donnait à Duo la certitude d'être à l'abris de tout danger tant que Heero serait près de lui.

- D'accord, répondit le japonais, trop heureux de la demande de Duo. Attend je refait le noeud d'attache de Winter Wind et je viens t'aider, ajouta Heero en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il guida Duo jusqu'à Lullaby et lui prenant les mains, il l'aida à détacher le noeud, puis il précéda Duo et le fit s'arrêter près de Winter Wind. Là, il retourna chercher son cheval et après l'avoir détacher, il retourna auprès de Duo et lui prit la main. C'est ensemble, marchant côté à côte, main dans la main, qu'ils se rendirent au parc, suivit par Quatre et Trowa. Le petit blond abordait un sourire radieux. La complicité qui liait Heero avec Duo dépassait tous ses espoirs. A présent, il connaissait les sentiments que Heero éprouvait pour le natté, et bien que Duo ne lui ait pas encore parlé, il ressentait parfaitement la sensation de bien être qui émanait de l'américain lorsqu'il était auprès de Heero. Jamais depuis l'accident de Duo, Quatre n'avait vu un tel bonheur se refléter sur son visage. Il se tourna vers son amant qui, comme lui, assistait à la naissance d'un amour en souriant tendrement.

C'est dans un silence calme et reposant, seulement brisé par les pas des chevaux, qu'ils arrivèrent au parc. A contrecoeur, Heero lâcha la main de Duo et s'éloigna après lui avoir demandé de l'attendre là. Heero rentra Winter Wind dans son parc et après une dernière caresse à l'animal, il revient vers Duo et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le parc de Lullaby. A tâtons, Duo chercha le licol de la jument et le détacha, sous le regard attentif de Heero qui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Heero avait la soudaine impression que s'il quittait Duo du regard, celui-ci allait disparaître, comme si ce qu'il était en train de vivre et de découvrir aux côtés du natté n'était rien de plus qu'un rêve. L'asiatique avait parfaitement conscience de l'absurdité de cette pensée, mais c'était plus fort que lui, Duo l'hypnotisait au plus haut point. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté surnaturelle du jeune homme. Il était comme attiré par lui, comme si une force mystérieuse prenait possession de son corps et de ses réactions et le faisait agir à sa guise. Heero en venait presque à se demander si Duo était bien celui qu'il semblait être. Était-il sorcier pour le subjuguer de la sorte ?

Les gestes lents et gracieux de Duo faisaient penser à ceux d'un elfe. Heero avait l'impression de voir un elfe ou autres créatures mystiques en Duo. Se sentant l'âme poète, il se gifla mentalement et finit par détourner le regard, ne souhaitant pas mettre l'américain mal à l'aise.

Ils sortirent du pré de Lullaby et rejoignirent Quatre et Trowa qui, en les attendant, avaient distribué le foin dans les quatre prés différents. S'arrachant délicatement à l'emprise de Heero, Duo lui adressa un petit sourire intimidé, et s'empara du bras de Quatre et le traîna à sa suite, s'éloignant de quelques mètres du japonais et de Trowa qui était resté avec lui.

- Quat-chan... je peux te parler... en privé ?

- Oui, bien sûr Duo, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas besoin de me demander ce genre de chose, répondit le petit blond en posant sa main sur celle de Duo qui tenait son bras. Rentrez sans nous, ajouta-t-il à l'intention des deux hommes qui les suivaient, nous allons marcher un peu.

Trowa acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Heero, malgré sa curiosité, fit de même. Après un dernier sourire à son amour, Quatre guida Duo à travers les champs qui entouraient les prés des chevaux et ils s'éloignèrent lentement. Une fois à bonne distance des oreilles indiscrètes, Quatre brisa le silence de cette fin de journée et demanda à son meilleur ami :

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler my angel ?

Duo ne répondit pas tout de suite, cherchant un moyen de débuter cette conversation sans directement aller droit au but. Inquiet du silence du natté, Quatre demanda d'une voix un peu angoissé :

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Duo ?

Réalisant au ton employé par Quatre que celui-ci semblait nerveux, Duo s'empressa de le rassurer :

- Hein ? Oh non... tout va bien, je t'assure... ne t'inquiète pas... c'est juste que je... je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer, déclara l'américain un peu honteux.

- Dans ce cas commence par le début non ? rétorqua Quatre en souriant gentiment.

- Tu crois que..., commença Duo. Non rien, c'est tout à fait impossible..., ajouta-t-il en un murmure.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea Quatre dont la curiosité avait été piquée à vif.

Duo ne répondit rien, honteux de cette pensée qui lui avait effleuré l'esprit quelques instants auparavant, lorsqu'il était toujours dans le pré de Lullaby avec Heero. Face au silence de l'américain, Quatre insista doucement :

- Allez, dis-moi... tu en as soit trop dit soit pas assez ! fit remarquer le jeune arabe.

- Je... tu crois que... tu crois que Heero m'aime bien ? demanda Duo en rougissant de sa question.

A la vue des joues rosies de son ami, Quatre esquissa un sourire attendit et déclara :

- J'en suis persuadé.

Cependant, Quatre savait parfaitement que Duo n'était qu'à la moitié de sa question, qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter là. Cette intuition fut vite confirmée lorsque Duo reprit la parole :

- Tu crois qu'il m'aime... plus que bien ?

A présent les joues de Duo étaient passées de l'écrevisse au cramoisie. Il gardait obstinément le visage rivé sur le sol et n'osait pas faire face à Quatre. Sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi, Duo avait peur de la réponse de son ami. Il avait peur d'apprendre que Heero ne l'appréciait que comme un simple ami de ses propres amis. Duo voulait plus que ça, il voulait que le japonais le considère comme un ami, il voulait quelque chose de spécial avec lui, mais sans parvenir à mettre un nom sur ce sentiment qu'il ressentait. Il voulait que leur relation soit plus qu'amicale, il voulait tout partager avec le japonais, ses joies comme ses peines,.

Après un court moment de réflexion, Quatre déclara :

- Tu sais Duo, je pense qu'il serait le mieux placé pour répondre à ta question, mais je suis persuadé qu'il t'apprécie énormément.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda timidement Duo, un brin d'espoir pointant dans sa voix.

- J'en suis intimement convaincu. Je vais t'avouer quelque chose... Jamais personne avant toi, n'a réussi à gagner la confiance de Heero en aussi peu de temps. Beaucoup on essayé, tu peux me croire, mais jamais je n'ai vu Heero aussi ouvert avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît seulement depuis quelques semaines. La relation que vous entretenez est très intime. Il y a des liens très forts qui vous lient. Tu sais, j'ai remarqué quelque chose entre vous !

- Ah bon ? Quoi ? Demanda le natté surprit par la remarque de son meilleur ami.

- Des choses qui se passent entre vous sans même que vous en ayez conscience...

- Que veux-tu dire ? Le coupa Duo qui ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Quatre. Parfois Duo pouvait être tellement naïf...

- Je ne pense pas que tu en ais conscience, mais de notre statut de spectateur, avec Trowa on a remarqué que parfois, dans certaines circonstances, les mots sont devenus obsolètes entre Heero et toi. Il se passe quelque chose, une sorte d'alchimie entre vous que ça en est presque effrayant.

- Tu déconnes ? s'exclama Duo qui avait du mal à croire aux paroles du jeune arabe.

- Tu crois que c'est mon genre de "déconner", comme tu dis, d'un sujet comme celui-ci ? Demanda Quatre en s'arrêtant subitement pour faire face à Duo.

- Non... Pardon... C'est juste que c'est difficile à croire, s'excusa Duo qui avait tout l'air d'un enfant prit en faute.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Quatre.

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi pendant une longue heure, puis d'un commun accord et face au froid de ce début de soirée, ils rentrèrent retrouver Heero et Trowa à la caravane.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Heero ne comprenait pas le soudain recul de Duo. Bien qu'il lui ait souri comme il le faisait tout le temps, Heero se posait des questions. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas au natté ? Duo s'était-il rendu compte qu'il le contemplait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait et souhaitait en faire par à Quatre pour que celui-ci fasse quelque chose ?

Réalisant ses propres pensées, Heero se gifla mentalement et emboîta le pas à Trowa qui s'éloignait en direction de la caravane. Heero resta silencieux durant tout le trajet, réfléchissant à ce que pouvait bien raconter Duo à Quatre.

Il fut sortit de ses pensées par un aboiement de Loki qui semblait pressé de sortir se dégourdir les pattes. Heero ouvrit la porte et l'animal se précipita à l'extérieur, aussi vite que le lui permettait ses blessures qui avaient déjà bien cicatrisées.

Heero resta encore un moment silencieux puis n'y tenant plus, il demanda à Trowa :

- Tu crois que ça a un rapport avec moi ?

- Pardon ? demanda le français surprit, ne comprenant pas la question du japonais.

- Le fait que Duo ait souhaité parler seul à seul avec Quatre, expliqua l'asiatique.

- Oh ça... Non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Cela lui arrive de temps en temps. Quatre a toujours été le confident de Duo. Ils ne s'absentent pas bien longtemps, mais ils se parlent de ce qu'ils ont sur le coeur, d'un problème ou tout simplement de leur joie. Mais ne le prend pas spécialement contre toi, le rassura Trowa.

Guère plus rassuré, Heero n'osa pourtant rien demander d'autre. Comme l'avait prédit Trowa, les deux garçons rentrèrent un peu plus tard. Duo semblait avoir retrouvé son habituel sourire joviale et cela rassura le japonais bien plus que les paroles de Trowa.

Comme tous les autres jours, la soirée se déroula tranquillement, puis vers minuit, Quatre et Trowa prirent congé de leurs amis. Avant de se coucher à leur tour, Duo donna à manger à Loki et lui fit un gros câlin tandis que Heero nettoyait ses plaies et changeait son pansement.

Puis, tous deux allèrent se coucher et chacun s'endormit avec l'image de l'autre devant les yeux.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Notes :**

(1) **Lullaby** : Lullaby signifie **berceuse** en anglais. Duo fait donc référence au nom de la jument pour qualifier son tempérament.

(2) **Chanfrein** : partie plate de la tête du cheval située entre le front et les naseaux.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir.

'ros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

bye bye

- shini -


	9. Chapter 9

**Titre** : Danse avec lui

**Auteur** : Shinigami

**Genre** : UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** : Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** : Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Lybertys, ****nyanko-kuro, altaya, Dragonneva, Shye Yun, Shini-cat**, **Catirella, ****Shinigami's Bride**, **camille, Iroko** et **bruno** pour leur review sur le chapitre 7 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

Durant toute la fin de semaine, Heero fit exécuter à Duo les mêmes exercices que le premier jour avec Lullaby. La jument avait un tempérament calme et posé et celui-ci convenait parfaitement à Duo qui commençait petit à petit à retrouver confiance en lui. Bien sûr, Heero l'accompagnait et l'aidait grandement dans ce nouveau départ. En observant le comportement de Duo et de la jument, il lui arrivait d'allonger ou de raccourcir les séances lorsque Duo semblait ne pas être en état.

Depuis trois jours, Duo avait progressé à un rythme qui dépassait les espoirs de Heero. Pour aujourd'hui, le japonais avait décidé de passer à l'étape supérieure, le pansage. Lorsqu'il eut terminer de panser son cheval de retour d'une balade de deux heures, il alla rejoindre Duo qu'il trouva assis dans l'herbe à côté de Trowa. Le japonais alla prendre place à côté de lui et Duo lui demanda :

- Ta promenade s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, pas trop mal. Il y en a toujours quelques uns pour se croire plus malin que les autres, mais ils se sont vite calmés lorsque les chevaux se sont agités et sont partis au galop dans le pré. Il n'y a pas eu de chute mais ce n'est pas passé loin. L'avantage c'est qu'après ils écoutaient tout ce que je leur disais.

Duo esquissa un sourire en s'imaginant la scène et l'exaspération profonde de Heero. Duo avait bien vite remarqué que Heero était quelqu'un qui n'était pas patient. Cependant, il avait été forcé d'admettre qu'il agissait différemment avec lui. Depuis le début, jamais il n'avait haussé la voix sur lui alors qu'il l'entendait le faire avec des adolescents qui venaient monter. Jamais il n'avait baissé les bras et l'avait laissé se débrouiller seul. Avec lui, Heero semblait devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Duo fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de Heero :

- Duo ?

- Hein ? Euh... pardon, je rêvais, bredouilla le natté.

- J'ai vu ça ! Remarqua le japonais, un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres. J'ai pensé, ajouta-t-il, que pour la séance d'aujourd'hui tu pourrais panser Lullaby, qu'en dis-tu ?

- La panser ? Je... je sais pas... répondit le natté.

Duo était surpris par la proposition de Heero, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Heero lui propose de passer à l'étape supérieure en aussi peu de temps.

- Ce n'est pas une obligation Duo, juste une proposition. Comme j'ai vu que tu semblais à l'aise avec Lullaby depuis quelques temps, je me suis dit que tu pouvais passer à la deuxième étape, mais si tu ne te sens pas près, ne le fais pas.

- Si, je vais le faire, déclara l'américain.

A ces mots, ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la barre d'attache des chevaux. Heero abandonna Duo quelques instants le temps d'aller chercher le nécessaire de pansage et vint le rejoindre auprès de la jument. Il posa l'étrille dans la main de duo qui après une seconde d'hésitation commença à brosser la robe pommelée de l'animal. Une main tenant la brosse et l'autre posée sur la robe de l'animal, Duo brossait énergiquement la jument qui ne bougeait pas, semblant apprécier le traitement reçu. Duo se guidait dans son brossage en faisant glisser ses doigts sur le pelage soyeux, à la recherche d'une souillure quelconque ou d'une trace de transpiration. Après avoir vérifié qu'il ne restait plus aucune trace de saleté, il échangea l'étrille contre la brosse douce.

Par contre, quand fut venu le moment de lui curer les pieds, Duo devient plus hésitant. Cela lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. La dernière fois, il s'était prit un coup de sabot sur la tempe, et à présent, s'il pouvait recommencer à toucher un cheval, lui prendre le pied était une autre affaire.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de patience de bonne volonté, Duo n'avait pas réussis à dépasser sa peur et à prendre le pied de Lullaby. Heero avait usé de tout son calme et toute sa patience pour aider Duo, mais ce dernier n'avait pas encore suffisamment confiance en lui.

S'efforçant de retenir les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, Duo s'était excusé auprès du japonais avant de s'éloigner rapidement du côté opposé de la caravane. Lorsqu'il fut certain de s'être suffisamment éloigné, il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe, et remontant ses genoux devant son visage, il laissa libre cour à ses larmes de frustration et de déception.

Noyé dans ses sanglots, il n'entendit pas Heero s'approcher et sursauta quand une main se posa délicatement sur son épaule.

- Je... je n'aurais jamais dû te... te demander cela... je... je n'y arriverais ja... jamais... je suis... je suis un incapable...

- Alors là je t'arrêtes : tu n'es pas un incapable Duo, tu m'entends ? Je t'interdis de dire de telles stupidités. Souviens-toi Duo, souviens-toi qu'il y a encore une semaine tu ne t'approchais pas des chevaux. Comment peux-tu dire que tu es un incapable alors que tu as accomplis tellement en l'espace de quelques jours ? T'en rends-tu seulement compte Duo ? Et puis je t'ai fais une promesse Duo... Je t'ai dis que tu remonteras à cheval, et tu le feras...

- Je n'en suis pas certain, murmura le natté.

- Pourquoi Duo ?

- Pourquoi quoi ? demanda Duo intrigué.

- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de t'aider si c'est pour baisser les bras à la première difficulté ? Je te croyais plus combatif que ça Duo... fit remarquer le japonais en se levant.

Déçu par l'abattement de Duo, Heero s'éloigna et retourna à la caravane. Il avait conscience d'avoir été dur, mais il espérait que ces paroles feraient réfléchir l'américain. Il se refusait à le laisser se morfondre ainsi, et si Duo ne reprenait pas du poil de la bête, il s'en chargerait personnellement. Heero n'aimait pas voir ce découragement chez Duo, et commençait à regretter les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcé. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à cet instant, c'était se précipiter vers lui et le prendre dans ses bras pour s'excuser, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il voulait que Duo comprenne à quel point ses paroles lui avaient fait mal. Il avait l'impression que le natté s'était joué de lui, et il ne pouvait l'accepter.

C'est visiblement énervé qu'il entra dans la caravane, sous le regard intrigué et inquiet de Quatre et Trowa. Le japonais se laissa tomber sur la banquette en lâchant un "k'so" qui finit d'inquiéter les deux amants :

- Que se passe-t-il Heero ? C'est Duo ?

- Quel baka il peut être parfois ! Je ne supporte pas de le voir ainsi. Il se laisse trop facilement décourager et ne se rend même pas compte des progrès qu'il a déjà fait. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'a demandé de l'aider si c'est pour abandonner à la première difficulté.

Quatre et Trowa ne répondirent rien, préférant laisser le japonais se calmer. C'était rare que celui-ci se mette en colère, mais lorsqu'il l'était, il fallait mieux faire profil bas.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

De son côté, Duo songeait aux dernières paroles de Heero. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se trouver lâche. Heero avait tord... jamais il n'y arriverait... Il n'était pas assez fort... Heero pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure ? Etait-il déçu ? Cette pensée serra douloureusement le coeur de Duo. il ne voulait pas que Heero soit déçu par lui, au contraire, il voulait qu'il soit fier de lui.

De nouveau, des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux et il se gifla mentalement d'être aussi faible.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, complètement inconscient du temps qui passait. Puis finalement il se sécha les yeux et se leva, avant de reprendre lentement la direction de la caravane.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la caravane, Heero était en pleine conversation téléphonique. Sans faire de bruit, il s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui et attendit que le japonais ait raccroché. Loki vint s'asseoir à ses pieds, la tête négligemment posée sur ses genoux en une demande de caresse.

Heero reposa son téléphone quelques minutes plus tard et Duo prit timidement la parole :

- Heero je... je voudrais m'excuser pour toute à l'heure... je... je suis désolé... c'est toi qui a raison, je... je vais m'accrocher... je suis désolé de t'avoir mis en colère...

Duo n'osait pas lever la tête et se tordait les mains comme un enfant prit en faute. Le japonais le regarda faire un instant, attendrit par cette vision avant de se lever et de venir s'agenouiller devant lui :

- Non c'est moi qui m'excuse Duo. Je me suis laissé emporter par ma colère. Et non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, mais je voudrais que tu me dises une chose, et je veux que tu sois sincère dans ta réponse !

- I run, I hide but I never lie, murmura Duo.

- Souhaites-tu toujours remonter à cheval ? demanda gravement l'asiatique.

- Oui, souffla le natté après quelques secondes de silence.

Un sourire vient étirer les lèvres de Heero tandis qu'il prenait appuis sur le genoux de l'américain et déposait un rapide baiser sur sa joue. Puis il se leva et se détourna de Duo, vaquant à ses occupations.

Brisant le silence et tentant de masquer le trouble que les lèvres du japonais sur sa joue avaient provoqué en lui, Duo demanda d'une voix légèrement tremblante :

- Quatre et Trowa ne sont pas là ?

- Comme s'est la pleine lune ce soir, je leur ais proposé d'aller faire une balade au clair de lune. Ils sont partis il y a une petite demi-heure. Je pense qu'on ne les reverra pas avant demain.

- Oh, murmura Duo. Et toi, tu vas quelque part ? Ajouta-t-il, ayant suivit la conversation de Heero au téléphone.

- Oui, répondit le japonais, des amis m'ont invités à aller manger chez eux... tu viens ? Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'américain

- Hein ? Oh euh... **N**on je vais rester là... Je...

- Tu ne vas pas rester seul toute la soirée, Duo ! Et puis ils ne mordent pas tu sais, déclara le japonais, avec un sourire en coin. Allez, habille-toi, ajouta le japonais.

Duo ne répondit rien, mais se leva et alla faire un rapide brin de toilette dans la salle de bain miniature de la caravane. Lorsqu'il en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, une brosse à la main, Heero déclara :

- Je t'ai mis des affaires propres sur ton lit.

- Merci Heero, souffla l'américain avant de fermer le rideau qui lui offrait un minimum d'intimité. Une fois à l'abris des regards indiscrets, Duo se tourna vers son lit et entreprit de se changer. Ne se doutant pas un seul instant du supplice qu'endurait le japonais en ce moment même au son des vêtements froissés abandonnés sur le sol, Duo laissa glisser son vieux jean au sol et attrapa celui qu'avait sortit Heero. L'asiatique avait choisit un jean noir, assez moulant au niveau de la ceinture et qui s'évasait au niveau des genoux. Le pantalon était accompagnée d'une chemise de la même couleur légèrement cintrée, moulant à la perfection le corps bien dessiné du natté.

Duo s'agenouilla sur le bord de son lit et entreprit de démêler soigneusement ses cheveux après les avoir dénattés.

- Duo ? Tu es pret ? Appela Heero au bout de quelques minutes.

- Oui... j'arrive, répondit le natté, en finissant de se préparer.

Lorsque Heero l'entendit sortir quelques secondes plus tard, il se retourna et resta stupéfié à la vue de l'américain. Ses vêtements noirs faisaient ressortir la pâleur de sa peau et ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval haute, encadraient son visage et tombaient dans son dos en un long voile soyeux.

Intrigué par le mutisme de l'asiatique, Duo appela :

- Heero ?

L'interpellé sursauta violemment au son de la voix de Duo, et sortant de sa torpeur, il répondit :

- Je suis là... Tu es magnifique Duo...

L'américain piqua un fard monumental, et baissant timidement la tête, il répondit dans un murmure :

- Je... Euh... Merci Heero.

- Je t'en prie. Nous y allons ?

- Oui... et Loki ?

- Il vient avec nous, je crois que ça lui fera du bien de se dégourdir un peu les pattes, fit remarquer Heero.

Duo lui adressa un sourire de reconnaissance et après être sortit, il appela son chien qui se rua vers lui. Heero ferma la caravane et tous deux prirent place dans le 4x4 du japonais, Loki couché aux pieds de l'américain.

Le trajet en voiture ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes. Les amis de Heero habitaient au village, mais vu la température fraîche de la nuit et la frilosité du natté, il jugea préférable de s'y rendre en voiture. Pendant les quelques minutes que dura le déplacement, Duo repensait aux paroles que lui avait dit Heero un peu plus tôt.

Ainsi il le trouvait "magnifique", pour reprendre ses propres mots. A ce souvenir, Duo ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et s'empressa de détourner la tête afin de masquer son trouble au japonais. Ses mots l'avaient réellement perturbés et il ne savait plus vraiment qu'en penser. Que risquait-il à s'imaginer que Heero soit réellement attiré par lui ? A cette idée, son coeur s'emballa et un sourire niais naquit sur ses lèvres.

Lors de sa récente remise en question, après le départ de Heero, Duo avait laissé son esprit vagabonder au gré de ses pensées, et très vite, il s'était focalisé sur Heero. Pendant un long moment, il avait tenté d'analyser ses émotions et ses ressentis, à la recherche d'une quelconque réponse à ses questions. Au bout d'un long moment il en était parvenu à la conclusion qu'il aimait le japonais. Il appréciait tout chez lui, et avait le sentiment d'être en sécurité auprès de lui. Il avait cette impression que rien ne pourrait l'atteindre ni le blesser tant que Heero serait là.

Le japonais lui avait apporté cet équilibre qui lui manquait dans sa vie. Il lui avait apporté un point de repère et une épaule à laquelle s'accrocher. Bien sûr il y avait encore Quatre et Trowa, mais c'était différent d'avec Heero. S'il avait indéniablement besoin de ses deux amis dans sa vie, il ne pouvait à présent plus imaginer le futur sans Heero.

Cependant, bien que Duo se sentait soulagé d'être enfin en accord avec ses sentiments, une ombre persistait au tableau. Et si tout ceci n'était qu'un film qu'il se faisait ?

Se refusant à voir se briser ce doux rêve qu'il caressait, il se gifla mentalement, et s'efforça à bannir le japonais de ses pensées. Mais comment y parvenir lorsque le principal intéressé se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de lui ?

Finalement, ce fut la voix de l'homme qui occupait son esprit qui le ramena à la réalité. Après avoir coupé le contact, la main de Heero vint se poser sur la sienne, ses doigts enserrant les siens, et il demanda :

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, tout va bien Heero, répondit le natté en serrant à son tour la main de l'asiatique.

Dans un ultime geste de tendresse, Heero porta la main de Duo à ses lèvres et déposa délicatement un baiser sur sa paume. Duo se mit à rougir d'avantage et le japonais déclara :

- Allons y, ils vont finir par se poser des questions.

A contrecoeur, il libéra la main de l'américain et ils sortirent de la voiture, Duo tentant Loki par son collier, pour le retenir de courir partout à la découverte de ce nouveau lieu.

Voyant Duo un peu perdu en ce terrain inconnu, il lui attrapa la main et le guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où il frappa trois coups à la porte. Des aboiements retentirent de l'intérieur, et aussitôt, Duo se tendit. Heero sentit la réaction de l'américain et s'empressa de le rassurer :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Eben n'est pas méchant.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme typé asiatique, de magnifiques cheveux noirs retenus en une queue de cheval attachée sur la nuque, et une petite boule de poils se précipita sur le japonais, frétillant de joie.

- Salut Wufei, comment vas-tu ?

- Salut Heero ! Tiens, qui est cette charmante personne qui t'accompagne ?

- Wufei, je te présente Duo Maxwell, un ami de Quatre et Trowa. Duo, Wufei Chang, un ami de longue date.

- Enchanté de vous rencontrer Wufei, répondit poliment Duo en lui tendant la main.

- De même, répondit le chinois en serrant la main que lui tendait Duo.

A ce moment là, Eben vint se frotter à Duo, et l'américain, pas habitué à ce qu'un chien lui saute dessus, émit un petit cri de surprise qui n'échappa ni à Heero ni à Wufei. Ce dernier détailla attentivement Duo, intrigué par la réaction du châtain, cependant, il ne parvenait pas à définir ce qu'il y avait de différent chez lui. Il observa un moment le jeune homme qui lui faisait face, puis replongea son regard dans celui du jeune homme, et cette fois-ci, il comprit. Le regard fixe de Duo ne lui laissait aucun doute. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard cobalt du japonais, il eut la confirmation à son interrogation muette.

A leurs pieds, les deux chiens faisaient connaissance, Eben apparemment ravi de trouver en Loki un compagnon de jeu.

- Tu peux lâcher ton chien Duo, déclara le chinois. Au fait, je peux te tutoyer ? demanda-t-il lorsqu'il se rendit compte de sa méprise.

- Merci Wufei... oui, bien sûr, je peux aussi ?

- Bien sur ! Venez rentrez, il commence à faire un peu frais dehors. Et puis Réléna nous attend.

Comme pour confirmer les paroles de Wufei, un frisson glacé parcourut l'échine de Duo. Celui-ci, guidé par Heero entra dans la demeure dans laquelle régnait une douce chaleur. Quelques secondes plus tard, une jeune femme fit son apparition. Comme précédemment avec Wufei, Heero fit les présentations puis tous allèrent prendre place au salon.

Ils passèrent à table un petite demi heure plus tard, après avoir prit l'apéritif. Duo fut installé à côté de Heero qui veillait à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Intimidé du fait de ne connaître personne, Duo restait silencieux, écoutant cependant attentivement la discussion entre les trois amis.

Lorsque leur hôtes s'éclipsèrent un instant le temps de ramener le plat principal, Heero se tourna vers Duo, et posant sa main sur la sienne, il se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- Tout va bien ? On ne t'entend pas...

Duo tourna la tête en direction du japonais et lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant avant de répondre sur le même ton :

- Oui ça va très bien, merci Heero. Tes amis sont très gentils.

- Oui, ce sont des personnes formidables. Comme tu as sûrement pu le constater, Wufei est quelqu'un de très fier et plein d'orgueil. Il tient ça de son éducation. Il descend d'un clan chinois très ancien et renommé pour la justice et le courage dont il a su faire preuve. Il a vingt-six ans, fait ta taille environ, des yeux noirs et les cheveux de la même couleur mi-longs, attachés en catogan. Réléna, quant à elle, est apparentée au ministre Zechs Merquise. Elle a mon âge, a des cheveux blonds et longs qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos, décrivit Heero. Pour être honnête, ils sont moins longs et beaucoup moins beaux que les tiens, ajouta-t-il en glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux lâchés de l'américain qui s'empourpra violemment à ce compliment.

Heero était toujours en train de lui expliquer comment il avait fait la connaissance du couple quand les deux concernés réapparurent auprès d'eux.

Si le spectacle de Heero penché vers le châtain, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en train de lui souffler quelconques paroles, intrigua les deux jeunes gens, ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître.

Reprenant place à table, Wufei demanda à Duo :

- Alors Duo, que fais-tu dans la vie ?

- Et bien je… Euh… J'avais commencé une formation de vétérinaire, je voulais me spécialiser en ostéopathie équine (1), mais je... J'ai dû arrêter, et aujourd'hui je ne fais plus rien... je... je pense commencer une formation de droit... je ne sais pas encore...

S'apercevant du malaise de son jeune hôte, Réléna vint à son secours en changeant de sujet :

- Qu'est-il arrivé à ton chien Duo ?

- Il s'est fait attaquer l'autre jour, répondit tristement l'américain.

- Un espèce de bulldog, ou quelque chose qui y ressemble, à sauter sur Loki et ne l'a plus lâcher.

- Tu connais le nom du propriétaire ? demanda Wufei.

- Oui, un certain Treize Kushrénada. Nous avons porté plainte contre lui.

- Oui, tu as bien fait, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un incident de ce genre arrive avec un de ses chiens. Les autorités les lui retirent, mais à chaque fois il parvient à les récupérer. Les chiens aussi dangereux que les siens n'ont pas leur place ici.

Après le dessert, les deux hôtes convièrent leurs invités à s'installer au salon pour boire le café. Duo s'installa sur le canapé et Heero prit place à ses côtés.

Pendant un long moment encore, la conversation continua entre les trois amis, puis épuisé, Duo finit par s'endormir. Confortablement installé dans le canapé, la tête callée contre les coussins, Duo dormait paisiblement, bercé par les voix de Heero, Wufei et Réléna.

Ce fut Réléna qui, la première, s'aperçu de l'état de l'américain. Interrompant les deux hommes dans leur discussion, elle leur désigna le châtain endormi et Heero ne retint pas son sourire attendrit par cette vision, puis avisant l'heure tardive, il ne tarda pas à prendre congé.

Délicatement, il vint s'asseoir auprès de Duo, et avec toute la tendresse et la délicatesse dont il était capable, il lui caressa la joue du bout des doigts, en l'appelant doucement :

- Duo... réveille-toi, nous y allons...

Un gémissement de mécontentement se fit entendre, arrachant un nouveau sourire d'amusement, aux trois amis avant que Wufei ne prenne la parole :

- Ne le réveille pas Heero, ce n'est pas grave... Dis lui juste que nous avons été ravis de faire sa connaissance, et que vous pouvez revenir quand vous voulez.

- Merci Wufei ! répondit l'asiatique.

Puis, il se leva, et le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas le réveiller, il souleva Duo, et fut étonné par la légèreté de celui-ci. Il le porta jusque dans la voiture et après avoir remercié Wufei et Réléna de leur accueil, il fit monter Loki et prit la direction de la caravane.

Alors qu'il garait la voiture, Duo se réveilla à moitié, et demanda d'une voix endormie :

- On est où ?

- On est à la caravane Duo, tu arriveras à marcher jusque dans ton lit ?

- Hn... Oui je pense... Oh, je n'ai pas dit "au revoir" à Wufei et Réléna ! se rendit compte l'américain.

- J'ai essayé de te réveiller, mais tu n'as rien voulu savoir. Ne t'inquiètes pas Duo, ils ont bien vu que tu étais fatigué. On retournera les voir une prochaine fois, d'accord ?

- Voui, souffla le dénatté en étouffant un bâillement.

Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture et Heero fit sortir Loki, puis faisant attention à ne pas faire trop de bruit, ne sachant pas si Quatre et Trowa étaient revenus de leur escapade nocturne, ils entrèrent dans la caravane. Duo eut le courage de se laver les dents et de se déshabiller avant de s'endormir comme une souche et Heero ne tarda pas à faire la même chose.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Notes :**

(1) **Ostéopathe équin**L'ostéopathie est une médecine non conventionnelle créée par Andrew Taylor Still, (1828-1917) essentiellement basée sur des techniques manuelles.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus, et si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions, cela fait toujours plaisir. 

'ros bisous à tous et merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire.

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

bye bye

- shini -


	10. Chapter 10

**Titre** : Danse avec lui

**Auteur** : Shinigami

**Genre** : UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** : Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** : Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Shinigami's Bride, camille, Hell, Aur, Shye Yun, nyanko-kuro, Lybertys****, Catirella** et **Hissha** pour leur review sur le chapitre 8 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8**

Le dimanche matin, Duo se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Emmitouflé dans sa couette, il se réveilla à cause de la chaleur, additionnée à celle du soleil qui inondait la petite pièce. Finalement, c'est en sueur qu'il quitta son lit et se dirigea à l'extérieur, guidé par la voix de Quatre. Lorsque ce dernier l'aperçut, il lui adressa un magnifique sourire et s'exclama d'une voix enjouée :

- Bonjour my angel ! Alors bien dormi ?

Heero qui n'avait pas entendu Duo arriver dans son dos se retourna précipitamment et eut presque le souffle coupé tant la beauté de Duo à cet instant était grande. Les cheveux détachés tombant librement sur ses épaules et dans son dos, illuminés par les rayons du soleil qui se trouvaient derrière lui, Duo semblait tout droit sortit d'un conte de fée. Les rayons du soleil se reflétant sur sa longue chevelure caramel formaient comme une aura de lumière éblouissante autour de lui, lui donnant un air irréel et mystérieux.

Trowa qui assistait à la scène un sourire aux lèvres, pinça discrètement le japonais, qui sursauta, violemment arraché à sa contemplation de cet être de lumière. Il se tourna vers son ami et lui lança un regard meurtrier tandis que le français bougeait les lèvres pour former une phrase muette :

- Non, tu ne rêves pas, articula le français.

Totalement inconscient de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux, Duo vint les rejoindre et déclara d'une petite voix encore endormie :

- 'jour Quat-chou, répondit l'américain en étouffant un bâillement. 'jour tout l'monde, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Heero et Trowa.

- Bonjour Duo, répondirent les deux hommes. Tu as bien terminé ta nuit ? ajouta Heero.

- Voui, on ne peut mieux, répondit le châtain en prenant place entre Trowa et Heero.

- Alors Quat-chan, c'était bien votre promenade hier ? Vous avez été sage ? chambra l'américain.

- Oui, c'était merveilleux, et quant à savoir si l'on a été sage ou pas, cela ne te regarde aucunement crevette ! fit remarquer Trowa.

- Hey ! s'exclama Duo, je suis pas une crevette !

- Tu en a la taille, le poids et l'âge Duo !

- Même pas vrai, répliqua l'américain en tirant la langue à l'amant de son meilleur ami. Et puis, si tu refuses de me raconter c'est qu'à un moment ou à un autre, vous avez fait des choses interdits aux moins de dix-huit ans ! argumenta le dénatté.

Heero esquissa un sourire face à la fausse dispute de ses deux amis et les regarda se disputer amicalement, couvant Duo d'un regard doux et protecteur, attentif à ses moindres réactions. Il aimait voir le châtain ainsi, rayonnant de vie.

Cela lui réchauffait le coeur comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé auparavant.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

De son côté, Duo sentait parfaitement le regard intense du japonais posé sur lui, et tentait désespérément de masquer le trouble qui l'envahissait peu à peu. L'américain se sentait à la fois flatté et en même temps terrifié par un tel regard. La tension qui émanait de Heero à cet instant était plus que palpable et Duo était sur le point de craquer.

Finalement, Duo tenta le tout pour le tout, et avant de réellement réaliser son geste, il s'allongea dans l'herbe jaunie par la chaleur du mois d'août et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de Heero en guise de coussin. Ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part du dénatté, Heero eut un sursaut de surprise et se tendit une fraction de seconde, avant de se détendre. Il poussa un soupir de satisfaction, et au bout de quelques instants, il se laissa même aller à glisser ses doigts dans la chevelure ondulée et soyeuse du jeune homme qui ronronnait de plaisir sous cette attention toute particulière.

A la vue du spectacle qu'offraient Heero et Duo, Quatre ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement, et à son tour, il se lova dans les bras de son amant, à la recherche d'un peu de tendresse.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, silencieux, appréciant la sérénité de l'instant présent et le calme de la nature qui les entourait.

Aucun des quatre garçons n'aurait pu dire combien de temps ils étaient restés ainsi. Duo dormait presque, alangui sous les caresses emplies de douceur et de tendresse du japonais qui, quant à lui, caressait distraitement les longs cheveux de Duo, somnolant à moitié. De leur côté, Quatre et Trowa ne valaient guère mieux.

Au loin, le clocher sonnait les douze coups de midi, mais aucun des quatre hommes n'esquissa un mouvement pour se lever. Pour eux, le temps semblait avoir stoppé sa course. Plus rien n'existait hormis les sensations que faisait naître en eux le corps si proche de l'être aimé.

Au bout du compte, ce fut Duo qui, près d'une demi heure plus tard, fini par rompre le silence :

- S'qu'il fait chaud... J'ai jamais eut aussi chaud de ma vie... gémit le natté.

Au son de la voix de l'homme qu'il aimait secrètement, Heero ouvrit lentement les yeux et les baissa afin de le regarder. En effet, la frange de l'américain avait collée à sa peau luisante de transpiration.

- Tu es brûlant Duo-chan, murmura le japonais en décollant du bout des doigts les cheveux trempés du châtain.

- Hn... gémit le dénatté en se tournant de façon à avoir la tête à l'ombre.

- Viens, Duo, ne restes pas au soleil, tu risques d'attraper une insolation.

Heero aida Duo à s'asseoir, puis se leva et aida l'américain à faire de même. Il le guida un peu plus loin là où l'ombre était apparue, et fit s'asseoir le châtain :

- Ne bouges pas, je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

- Merci Heero, murmura Duo d'une voix rauque, la gorge asséchée par la chaleur et le soleil de plomb de cette fin d'été.

Comme promis, Heero revient quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de rafraîchissement pour ses amis et lui. Comme attirés par l'eau, Quatre et Trowa se réveillèrent à leur tour, et remercièrent le japonais.

Après un moment de silence, Heero finit par proposer :

- Et si on sortait les chevaux et qu'on allait les baigner dans la rivière, histoire de les rafraîchir et nous aussi par la même occasion.

- C'est une excellente idée, répondit le petit blond enthousiasmé par la proposition du japonais.

- Je suis d'accord aussi, continua Trowa.

- Moi aussi, finit l'américain après un instant d'hésitation.

Heero lui adressa un sourire tendre et glissa sa main dans la sienne, comme si par ce geste, il souhaitait le remercier et l'encourager. Duo tourna la tête vers l'asiatique et lui souris timidement.

Après qu'ils eurent terminé de se désaltérer, Quatre, Trowa et Heero allèrent enfiler leur maillot de bain tandis que Duo qui n'était pas au courant, les attendaient dehors à l'ombre. Les trois hommes ressortirent quelques secondes plus tard, de nouveau habillés et après qu'Heero ait fermé la caravane à clef, ils se rendirent tous au prés, précédés par Loki qui semblait ravit de cette sortie improvisée.

Arrivés au près des chevaux, Heero accompagna Duo auprès de Lullaby et l'aida à lui passer le licol et à faire le noeud. Puis, il attrapa les autres et les fit sortir du pré. En attendant, Quatre et Trowa avaient attrapé les autres chevaux et les attendaient patiemment en dehors du parc. Trowa et Quatre tenaient la plupart des chevaux en longe et Heero décida de ne pas emmener Winter Wind et Roan Barabary, jugeant que Duo n'était pas encore assez confiant et suffisamment préparé à un éventuel incident.

Il rejoignit Trowa qui tenait quatre animaux et lui prit une des longes au hasard, puis il retourna auprès de Duo et lui prit sa main libre. C'est ainsi que tous prirent la direction du ruisseau guidés par Loki

Ils traversèrent le pré où se trouvait la caravane en sens inverse et après une centaine de mètres, ils arrivèrent au bord du ruisseau. Heero posa la longe sur l'encolure de la jument, et sans la quitter des yeux, il se déshabilla. Ce geste donna le signa du départ car aussitôt Quatre et Trowa firent de même. Une fois les deux amants en tenue de bain, ils s'avancèrent vers le ruisseau et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit le plus profond. **Q**uatre émit un hoquet de surprise au contact de l'eau glacée mais ne s'arrêta pas.

Heero se tourna alors vers Duo et lui prit la main, l'amenant vers le ruisseau, tout en lui donnant des indications sur l'endroit où il pouvait poser les pieds de façon à ne pas glisser. Comme Quatre précédemment, Duo poussa un cri de surprise avant de s'exclamer :

- Elle est gelée !!

A ce moment, l'animal que tenait Heero entra à son tour dans l'eau, et se mit à frapper la surface de son antérieur, éclaboussant tout sur son passage. Duo ouvrit la bouche en un cri muet puis finit par éclater de rire, amusé par le comique de la situation. A son tour Heero éclata de rire et déclara :

- Aleshanee (1) adore l'eau, demande à Trowa !

- Haha ! Très drôle ! s'exclama le français, à la réplique de l'asiatique.

Devant l'air interrogateur de l'américain, Heero lui expliqua :

- L'autre jour, Aleshanee a bien faillit mettre Tro' à la flotte. Elle a commencée par taper l'eau comme elle vient de le faire pour se mouiller sous le ventre puis elle s'est mise à genoux. Heureusement que Trowa a eut le réflexe de lever les mains car sinon il aurait eu droit à un bon bain.

- Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose, ajouta alors Quatre. Tu te souviens Duo ?

- Quatre, nan steuplé..., commença l'américain.

- Souviens de quoi Duo ? Raconte nous Quatre, moi aussi je veux rire, s'exclama Trowa, un sourire victorieux étirant ses lèvres.

Comprenant qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire taire son meilleur ami, Duo ne dit plus rien, se jurant mentalement de se venger plus tard :

- Ce jour là, Duo avait parié qu'il arriverait à faire sauter Deathscythe par dessus le ruisseau qui traverse la forêt près de chez lui. On était en hiver et le ruisseau avait gelé à la surface. Duo a lancé Deathscythe au galop et alors qu'il allait sauter, le cheval a pilé et Duo a fait unsoleil et a atterri au milieu du ruisseau. Malheureusement la couche de glace n'a pas supporté son poids et il est passé au travers. Du coup, il est resté une semaine sans pouvoir sortir de son lit, raconta le petit blond qui avait du mal à retenir un fou rire.

Trowa qui ne connaissait pas cette histoire éclata de rire et Heero eut un sourire amusé tandis que Duo, mort de honte, essayait de se faire tout petit.

- C'était il y a longtemps ? demanda le japonais.

- Non, cela remonte à l'année des dix-neuf ans de Duo, répondit le jeune arabe, un sourire immense collé sur les lèvres.

- Quatre tu es un traître, s'exclama l'américain. Et les traîtres finissent toujours par payer leur trahison, ajouta Duo avec un sourire sadique étirant la commissure de ses lèvres.

Quatre n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit que déjà Duo le noyait sous une avalanche d'éclaboussures d'eau. S'en suivie une bataille d'eau entre Quatre et Duo que Heero et Trowa s'empressèrent de rejoindre, chacun aux côtés de l'élu qui faisait battre leur coeur. Même Aleshanee rejoint la partie, mettant match nul les deux camps adverses.

Jamais Duo n'avait ressenti un tel bonheur depuis longtemps. Son visage rayonnait d'un bonheur encore jamais atteint et lorsque Heero s'en aperçut, son coeur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et l'amour qu'il vouait au dénatté s'en trouva démultiplié.

C'est alors que, perdu au milieu des éclats de rire, Duo se décala légèrement et Heero n'eut pas le temps de prévenir le châtain que déjà, il disparaissait de son champ de vision. En effet, Duo qui jusqu'à maintenant était resté dans la partie peu profonde du ruisseau venait de tomber dans un trou d'eau. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ressurgissait à la surface, crachant l'eau qui se trouvait dans ses poumons. Alors que Heero se précipitait auprès de Duo, il eut la surprise de voir Duo s'emparer de la long de Lullaby. La jument donna alors un coup brusque sur la longe et ramena le jeune homme là où il avait pied.

Heero se précipita auprès de Duo et s'agenouillant près de lui, il le prit dans ses bras :

- Tu n'as rien Duo ? Dieu que j'ai eu peur... Gomen Duo... je suis désolé...

Contre toute attente, Duo, au lieu de paniquer, explosa de rire, sous le regard étonné de ses trois amis. Heero qui n'avait pas lâcher le dénatté jusque là, l'arracha à son étreinte et l'observa plus attentivement. Rien en Duo ne montrait un quelconque signe de peur ou d'angoisse. L'américain semblait aller parfaitement bien. Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement et aida le natté à se relever.

Duo prit appui sur les épaules puissantes de l'asiatique et avec son aide, il se releva. Tenant toujours la longe de Lullaby dans les mains, il attira la jument à lui et la remercia en une tendre caresse. Il alla même jusqu'à déposer un petit bisou sur son front. Heero fut particulièrement touché par le geste du châtain.

Cependant, malgré la chaleur ambiante, Duo se mit bientôt à trembler, son t-shirt mouillé collait à sa peau d'albâtre, moulant à la perfection son torse parfaitement dessiné. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le corps de Duo, Heero du se faire violence pour ne pas laisser ses mains partir à la découverte de ses formes si attirantes. Il brûlait d'envie de sentir sous ses doigts, la douceur de cette peau si délicate et exempte de toute imperfection.

Après une dernière caresse à Lullaby, Duo se tourna vers Heero et déclara :

- Merci Heero... Heero ? appela-t-il face à l'absence de réaction du japonais.

- Hn ?

- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Hn. Rassure-toi... C'est juste que j'ai eu peur lorsque je t'ai vu disparaître sous l'eau... C'est pas très profond mais...

- C'est vrai ? Tu as eu peur ? l'interrompit Duo, surprit par les paroles du japonais. Merci Heero, ajouta-t-il en allant se blottir dans les bras de l'asiatique qui, étonné par l'attitude du dénatté, se contenta d'ouvrir les bras et de l'accueillir.

Quatre et Trowa regardaient la scène avec tendresse, le petit blond tendrement blottit contre son amant.

L'étreinte de Duo et Heero ne dura pas aussi longtemps qu'ils l'auraient souhaités tous deux. Les tremblements qui parcouraient l'échine de Duo alertèrent le japonais qui s'éloigna de lui en déclarant :

- Tu es gelé, enlève ton t-shirt et laisse le sécher au soleil quelques instants.

Heero joignit le geste à la parole et aida Duo à enlever son t-shirt trempé et l'étala sur un rocher un peu plus loin. Duo rougit légèrement à l'idée que Heero puisse le voir torse nu, mais son appréhension disparu bien vite lorsqu'il fut de nouveau happé par le jeu lancé par Loki qui ne semblait pas apprécier d'être momentanément oublié. Le chien se précipita sur Duo et se jeta sur lui, l'entraînant dans sa chute. L'américain se retrouva de nouveau assis dans l'eau, avec un chien trempé sur les genoux qui lui léchait affectueusement le visage. Le son cristallin du rire de Duo vient ravir les oreilles du japonais, qui ferma les yeux de contentement à l'entente de cette douce mélodie.

Après une heure durant laquelle tous les chevaux eurent droit à prendre un bon bain, les quatre amis décidèrent de rentrer. Alors qu'il s'appétait à rentrer, Duo sentit quelqu'un lui prendre la main, et la voix de Heero s'éleva dans son dos :

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

- Oui... Oui bien sûr, j'ai confiance en toi Heero, répondit l'américain non sans se demander le pourquoi d'une telle question.

Tout en douceur, Heero attira Duo à lui et lui prit la longe de Lullaby des mains. Bien qu'intrigué, Duo se laissa faire, attendant de voir les intentions de l'asiatique. Celles-ci se dévoilèrent très vite à lui lorsque Heero guida sa main sur la robe d'Aleshanee. Comprenant à présent les intentions du japonais, Duo se retourna pour lui faire face et Heero s'empressa de dire :

- Uniquement si tu le souhaites Duo, jamais je ne te forcerais...

Sans une once d'hésitation, l'américain hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et se retourna. Les lèvres de Heero s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux et il aida le châtain à enfourcher sa monture. Une fois Duo installé sur le dos de la jument, Heero monta à son tour et vient caller son corps contre celui tout proche de Duo et passant ses bras autour de sa taille, il le maintient fermement contre lui, en un signe de protection.

L'asiatique se pencha légèrement en avant, et Aleshanee se mit en marche, précédant le petit cortège. Quatre et Trowa montaient également chacun un des chevaux et tenaient les autres en longes. Quatre regardant avec émotion son meilleur ami assit sur le dos de sa monture. Depuis le temps qu'il faisait ce rêve, celui-ci devenait enfin réalité. Grâce à Heero, Duo remontait de nouveau à cheval. Le jeune arabe se tourna vers son amant qui, lui aussi, observait la scène. Une lueur de joie innommable traversa furtivement les iris émeraudes du français qui, sentant le regard de l'homme qu'il aimait posé sur lui, tourna la tête et lui adressa un sourire empli d'amour et de joie. Puis, guidant sa monture à côté de celle de Quatre, il s'empara de sa main et la serra fortement.

Heero avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de Duo après avoir ramené ses cheveux sur l'épaule opposée. C'est ainsi qu'ils traversèrent le pré, en direction du parc des chevaux, faisant fit des promeneurs qui les regardaient.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent de retour aux prés, et Heero descendit afin d'aller ouvrir l'entrée du parc. Il précéda la jument jusque dans le pré, Duo toujours sur le dos de l'animal. Heero fit s'arrêter la jument vers le milieu du champ et vint se placer au niveau du genou de l'américain. Il posa sa main sur celui-ci, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'il pouvait descendre, et Duo, passant sa jambe par dessus la croupe de la jument, se laissa lentement glisser au sol, les mains de Heero le retenant par la taille.

Duo se retourna et adressa un sourire de remerciement au japonais et Heero déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur ses joues avant d'enlever le licol à Aleshanee. Les deux hommes quittèrent ensuite le parc et après que Heero ait vérifié qu'il soit bien fermé, il alla rejoindre Trowa qui finissait de donner le foin tandis que Quatre nettoyait et remplissait les abreuvoirs qui en avaient besoin.

Alors qu'ils marchaient tous les quatre de front, Duo entre Heero et Quatre, l'américain sentit le japonais glisser ses doigts entre les siens et s'emparer de sa main. A son tour, il raffermit sa prise sur les doigts de Heero pour ne plus les lâcher.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à la caravane, Duo se tourna vers Quatre et lui demanda :

- Quat-chou est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer mes affaires de douche et des vêtements propres s'il te plait ? Je suis tout mouillé...

- Oui, je vais te les chercher my angel, répondit le petit blond en embrassant rapidement son meilleur ami sur la joue.

Le jeune arabe s'éclipsa et revient un court instant plus tard, les bras chargés des affaires de Duo qu'il aida à porter jusque dans la salle de bain improvisée, un peu plus haut dans les bois.

- Voilà angel, je te laisse, à toute à l'heure.

- Vi, merci Quat-chan

Quatre tourna les talons, laissant son ami qui, une fois certain d'être seul, termina de se dévêtir et entra sous la douche de fortune.

Alors qu'il allait finir sa douche, il entendit une branche craquer dans les bois, et en sursauta, Duo, par réflexe, se retourna vivement, tendant l'oreille et demanda d'une voix qui trahissait son inquiétude :

- Qui... Qui est là ? Heero... C'est toi ? Quatre ? Trowa ?

N'obtenant aucune réponse alors qu'un nouveau craquement se faisait entendre, l'américain sursauta et faillit perdre l'équilibre. C'est alors que la voix de Heero retentit non loin de lui :

- Viens Duo, ordonna le japonais en arrivant auprès du dénatté et en l'enroulant dans sa grande serviette, regardant tout autour de lui à la recherche d'un signe d'une présence étrangère.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Au même moment, Heero qui sortait de la caravane entendit le châtain l'appeler. Si tout d'abord, il ne comprit pas pourquoi, il tendit l'oreille et entendit le craquement des branches un peu plus haut dans les bois. Aussitôt, il se précipita auprès de Duo, et bien qu'il s'attendait à le trouver en tenue légère voir même nu, il ne s'était pas attendu a un tel spectacle. De là où il se trouvait, il avait une vue de dos de l'américain et de ses fesses parfaites. Heero se gifla mentalement et tenta de refouler au fond de lui les images déplacées qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

- Viens Duo, ordonna-t-il en déposant la serviette du châtain sur ses épaules et en s'emparant de ses vêtements.

- Hee... Heero ? Je... J'ai entendu du bruit, commença Duo d'une voix paniquée.

- Je sais, j'ai entendu aussi, l'interrompit doucement l'asiatique. Tu te changeras dans la caravane, ajouta-t-il en prenant le chemin du retour en se jurant de retrouver le voyeur.

Il guida Duo jusqu'à la caravane et l'américain entra dans sa chambre, après avoir tiré le rideau, il entreprit de s'habiller.

Pendant ce temps, Heero était retourné dans les bois à la recherche de l'intrus mais celui-ci semblait déjà avoir disparu. Heero se jura de le retrouver et de lui faire passer l'envie d'espionner les gens, et encore plus s'il s'agissait de Duo. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse tourner autour de son Duo et l'idée qu'un éventuel dérangé puisse roder autour de la caravane ne le rassurait guère. Dès demain, il trouverait une solution pour réaménager le coin douche.

Il rentra à la caravane et trouva Duo assit dans l'herbe devant la caravane, en train de démêler sa longue chevelure. Cependant, un détail attira son attention, et au lieu de venir s'asseoir auprès de lui, il entra dans la caravane et alla chercher la trousse à pharmacie dans la salle de bain avant de revenir auprès de l'américain.

Il s'installa derrière lui, ouvrit le tube de crème et en étala délicatement sur la nuque de Duo qui, surprit par le froid, émit un petit cri de surprise. Retenant un sourire, Heero déclara calmement :

- Tu as attrapé un coup de soleil, il vaut mieux le soigner avant que tu n'ais trop mal.

- Oh ! Souffla le châtain.

Heero massa lentement la nuque de Duo, laissant ses mains parcourir sa peau sensible. Duo s'abandonna aux attentions du japonais et ferma les yeux en laissant tomber sa tête sur sa poitrine, tout en soupirant de bien être. Heero poursuivit son massage durant de longues minutes, guidé par les petits gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes du dénatté au contact de ses mains sur son cou.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Heero mit fin au massage à contrecoeur, par peur que Duo ne finisse pas se poser des questions. A regrets, il retira ses mains de ses épaules et après que Duo ait retrouvé ses esprits, il se retourna de façon à faire face à l'asiatique :

- Merci Hee-chan, murmura-t-il tout bas.

Si le surnom qu'avait employé Duo le surprit, ce ne fut rien contrairement à ce qui suivit. En effet, à peine Duo finissait-il sa phrase, que ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur la joue de Heero en un geste de remerciement.

Pourtant, aussitôt que les lèvres de Duo effleurèrent la peau du japonais, il se surprit à regretter son geste. Jamais encore il n'avait touché Heero autrement que par la propre initiative du japonais. Heero allait-il accepter un tel geste de sa part ? Jamais Duo ne s'était permis une telle audace, et à présent il attendait avec appréhension la réaction du japonais. Cependant, au contrairement aux craintes de l'américain, Heero n'eut aucun geste de rejet vis-à-vis de lui, et cela lui réchauffa le coeur en plus de le rassurer. Il avait eu peur que tous les signes de tendresses que Heero avait envers lui ne soient dû qu'à un sentiment de protection, mais l'absence de réaction négative de la part du japonais rassurait Duo sur ce point. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Heero outre mesure de recevoir à son tour des signes de tendresse et d'affection.

Le coeur léger, l'américain se leva et alla rejoindre ses amis qui commençaient à préparer le repas du soir.

Heero finit par sortir de sa torpeur, et à son tour, il rejoignit ses trois amis.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

**Notes :**

(1) **Aleshanee** Prénom amérindien qui signifie "elle joue tout le temps".

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre.

La suite arrive très bientôt, avec en prime une surprise !! Nan nan je vous dit pas, vous verrez par vous même !!

En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui lisent mon histoire et à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire. Je vous assure que cela fait réellement chaud au coeur et je vous remercie sincèrement ! J'y trouve la motivation pour continuer cette fic !

Merci infimiement et à très bientôt pour la suite !

Bisous à tous.

- shini -


	11. Chapter 11

**Titre** Danse avec lui

**Auteur** Shinigami

**Genre** UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Lybertys, ****altaya, Coquillette, camille, Aur, Shinigami's Bride, Iroko, Shye Yun, Shini-cat, Catirella, thefrenchfan** et **brrruno** pour leur review sur le chapitre 9 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, Heero était déjà debout et Quatre et Trowa étaient partis acheter du pain frais pour le petit déjeuner. Des coups de marteaux tapés à répétition attirèrent l'attention du natté qui, intrigué, sorti tout en appelant le japonais :

- Heero ? Tu es là ?

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Loki sortit des bois en courant et se précipita vers son maître en aboyant de joie. Il fut vite rejoint par Heero qui, voyant le chien détaller comme un lapin, le suivit intrigué, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la voix de Duo l'appeler.

- Tu es réveillé, remarqua le japonais en s'approchant de l'américain et en déposant un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

- Vi, répondit Duo d'une petite voix non sans rougir ce qui fit sourire l'asiatique.

- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Heero.

- Vi, répéta le châtain en rendant son sourire au japonais. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- J'améliore le coin de la douche, pour que ce qui s'est passé hier soir ne se reproduise plus.

- Oh... Euh... Au fait, je ne t'ai pas remercié d'être venu hier, murmura Duo en baissant la tête, mort de honte à ce souvenir.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Duo, le rassura l'asiatique.

- Merci Hee-chan, souffla le natté non sans rougir d'avantage.

Heero ne répondit rien, trop concentré à se retenir de prendre le natté dans ses bras et de laisser ses lèvres parcourir sa peau délicate et ses doigts glisser dans ses longs cheveux de miel. Pour Heero, chaque jour qui passait devenait de plus en plus difficile à vivre. Côtoyer quotidiennement le natté sans pouvoir le toucher outre mesure relevait du défis pour le japonais et il sentait au fond de lui qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir éternellement. Et cela lui faisait peur car il ne souhaitait pas effrayer le natté par des gestes ou un comportement excessifs ou trop entreprenant.

Il avait gagné la confiance et l'amitié de Duo, et pour rien au monde il ne voulait la perdre. Il préférait garder Duo comme ami à défaut de l'avoir pour amant.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le japonais était à mille lieues de se douter que derrière le sourire enjoué de l'américain se cachait la même appréhension, les mêmes regrets. Derrière l'apparence sereine du jeune homme, un lourd duel se jouait entre son coeur et sa raison. Le premier lui criait d'avouer à Heero l'amour qu'il lui portait, que de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre et tout à y gagner, mais sa conscience elle, lui conseillait de taire ses sentiments, de les garder précieusement enfouis au fond de lui, là où personne ne pourra les atteindre, car jamais il ne pourrait supporter le poids d'un refus ou d'un amour à sens unique.

Perdu dans les méandres de ses réflexions, Duo n'entendit pas son meilleur ami arriver et le percuta de plein fouet. Il fut rattrapé de justesse par la poigne solide de Trowa avant qu'il ne tombe à la renverse.

- Merci Trowa... je suis désolé Quat-chan, je ne t'ai pas entendu arrivé, s'excusa le natté.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le jeune arabe. Tu ne t'ai**s** pas fait mal ?

- Non, je n'ai rien.

- D'accord. Oh je vois que le petit déjeuner est prêt ! On ramène justement de quoi manger, s'exclama le petit blond en posant sur la table deux baguettes et un sachet de viennoiseries.

Ils prirent tous les quatre place à table et commencèrent à manger dans un silence religieux. Puis, au bout de quelques minutes, Quatre s'exclama, brisant le silence matinal :

- Les forains sont en train de s'installer sur la place ! Ça va être la fête ce soir !

A ses mots, Duo releva la tête de son bol et demanda :

- C'est vrai ? Il y a des manèges ? On ira hein ?

L'enthousiasme de Duo fit sourire Heero qui déclarant, laissant Quatre et Trowa bouche bée :

- Oui, si tu veux.

Le jeune couple regardait le japonais comme si celui-ci venait de leur annoncer la fin du monde et l'américain se tourna vers Heero, un immense sourire illuminant son visage :

- C'est vrai ? Tu m'emmènerais ?

- Oui, se contenta de répondre l'asiatique, trop envoûté par le châtain pour pouvoir répondre autre chose.

- Merci Hee-chan.

Le dénommé Hee-chan ne répondit rien, plongé dans sa contemplation d'un certain natté au sourire victorieux et rayonnant de bonheur. Puis, sentant le regard de ses deux amis posé sur lui, il reporta son attention sur le couple et articula un "quoi ?" muet à leur attention. Les deux hommes lui adressèrent un sourire des plus niais et Heero leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération, un sourire en coin étirant néanmoins ses lèvres.

Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner dans le calme. Duo pensait à la soirée qu'il allait passer en compagnie de Heero et peut être de ses deux amis. En un mois, il avait appris à le connaître et savait très bien que le japonais n'était pas du genre à sortir le soir pour aller s'amuser. C'est pour cela que la réponse affirmative de l'asiatique avait surpris l'américain qui avait posé la question sans vraiment attendre de réponse, ou du moins, pas de la part de Heero.

La réponse positive du japonais à son interrogation avait ramené le sourire sur le visage de Duo et son coeur battait à présent à une allure qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint.

A la fin du petit déjeuner, Duo alla s'allonger sur son lit, la musique sur les oreilles, il appréciait la tranquillité de cette journée et rester là, à ne rien faire. Bercé par la musique, il laissa son esprit vagabonder à son gré, et très vite, la pensée du japonais s'imposa à lui. Depuis un certain temps, Duo pensait constamment à lui, et sa présence à ses cotés lui était de plus en plus difficilement supportable. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas le japonais, c'était bien là le problème. Il l'aimait... Il l'aimait à un point où il ne pouvait plus supporter de rester près de lui et garder cet air impassible et faire semblant d'être ami. Car ami, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne l'était plus. L'amitié qu'il avait d'abord ressentie pour l'asiatique avait vite évoluée en sentiment amoureux. Et savoir que ses sentiments n'étaient sûrement pas réciproques lui serrait douloureusement le coeur. Il faisait son possible pour paraître enjoué et heureux auprès de ses amis, mais son coeur se contractait dès lors qu'il était seul ou sentait la présence du japonais à ses côtés. Les gestes de tendresses qu'il avait envers lui aggravaient sa souffrance car il savait parfaitement qu'il n'y aurait jamais plus entre eux, que ces gestes lui étaient offerts simplement en guise de preuve de la forte amitié qui les liait.

Des larmes de tristesse commencèrent à poindre au coin de ses yeux, et Duo se fit violence pour les retenir de couler. Il avait tellement mal dans son coeur et dans son âme qu'il souhaitait pouvoir se libérer de cette douleur de n'importe quelle façon qu'il soit. Tout était préférable à ce sort si cruel du destin. Quoi de pire qu'un amour à sens unique, que de voir l'autre heureux et complètement ignorant des sentiments qu'on lui vouait au plus profond de soi ?

Sans que Duo ne puisse les retenir d'avantage, les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues. L'américain ne fit pas un geste pour les essuyer, sachant pertinemment que plus il les sècherait, plus elles redoubleraient de violence. Alors pourquoi se battre quand même sa propre volonté lui échappait ?

Ce fut l'arrivée d'un de ses amis dans la caravane et l'appel de son prénom qui le sortit de ses sombres pensées. Ne souhaitant pas qu'on le voir pleurer, il essuya précipitamment ses larmes et s'efforça à sourire au japonais qu'il avait reconnu à sa voix. Celui-ci se dirigea vers lui et prit place sur le bord du lit et demanda tendrement, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix :

- Tout va bien ?

Duo hocha silencieusement la tête et l'asiatique poursuivit :

- Je me demandais si tu voulais passer un moment avec Lullaby aujourd'hui ?

- Je... Oui, je veux bien, répondit le natté. Merci Hee-chan.

- De rien. Allez, viens, répondit le japonais en souriant à son vis-à-vis.

A moitié motivé par les paroles de Heero, Duo, toujours assit dans son lit, tendis les bras en direction du japonais, un sourire enfantin étirant ses lèvres. La réaction du natté amusa le japonais qui, esquissant un sourire amusé, prit les mains de Duo dans les siennes et l'attira vivement à lui. Surprit par la vivacité de son ami, Duo émit un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'il se retrouva sur ses pieds à quelques centimètres à peine de son amoureux secret, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. En réalité, Heero ne s'attendait pas à ce que Duo soit aussi léger et avait mal contrôlé sa force. A vrai dire, il lui semblait que l'américain avait maigri depuis la dernière fois. Cependant, pas certain de cette constatation, il ne fit aucun commentaire, et après avoir déposé ses lèvre sur le front de Duo en un tendre baiser, il l'entraîna à sa suite sans pour autant lui lâcher la main. De son côté, Duo était tout chose, et malgré son pincement au coeur, un sourire niais avait momentanément remplacé son amertume.

Après avoir prévenu Quatre et Trowa de leur absence, ils prirent la direction des prés. Le jeune couple les regarda s'éloigner avec tendresse, Trowa retenant par le collier, Loki qui s'apprêtait à les suivre.

Sans se presser, les deux hommes marchaient côte à côte, appréciant chacun de leur côté, la présence de l'autre, sans pour autant se l'avouer.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à une certaine distance du parc, les chevaux levèrent la tête dans leur direction et Roan Barbary hennit doucement, comme pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue.

Un sourire nostalgique étira les lèvres de l'américain qui, sans même s'en rendre compte, resserra sa prise sur la main du japonais. Cependant, ce geste n'échappa pas à l'attention de Heero qui, à son tour, fit comprendre au natté qu'il était là, avec lui.

Après avoir prit le licol de la jument, Heero le donna à l'américain et ils entrèrent dans l'enclos. D'une voix douce, Duo appela la jument, et après un instant d'hésitation, elle se dirigea vers lui. Une fois près du natté, elle lui donna un petit coup de tête comme pour lui signaler sa présence. Duo esquissa un sourire qui ne cachait pas la mélancolie et la tristesse qui s'y dégageait. Heero s'en aperçut, et d'un geste dénué de brusquerie, il attrapa la main de Duo et l'attira à lui en douceur. Intrigué, Duo se laissa faire, et Heero le mena dans la partie du parc où l'herbe était encore plus ou moins verte et le fit s'asseoir. Il prit place à ses côtés, et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de poser une question, il demanda sans se départir de sa douceur, d'une voix qui trahissait néanmoins son inquiétude :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Duo ? Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien, et cela me fait mal de ne rien pouvoir faire pour t'aider...

Duo soupira de lassitude avant de murmurer pour lui même :

- Je crains malheureusement qu'à moins de disparaître, tu ne puisses rien faire pour moi...

- Hn ? Excuses moi, je n'ais pas entendu ce que tu as dit, remarqua le japonais.

- Je… Nan, je n'ai rien dit, souffla Duo. Je... écoute Heero, je trouve cela adorable de ta part de t'inquiéter pour moi... C'est vrai... C'est vraiment gentil, mais tu ne peux rien faire pour m'aider, je... Tout cela vient de moi, il... Il n'y a que moi qui puisse faire quelque chose, mais pour le moment, je n'y arrive pas... C'est encore trop tôt et je...

A ces mots, sa voix se brisa, et il n'ajouta rien d'autre. Sentant le malaise de l'américain, Heero l'attira à lui, et tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Chut... Calme-toi... Je comprends... Mais si jamais tu décides de te confier, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ? Je ferais tout pour t'aider... Je tiens à toi Duo...

- Moi aussi je tiens à toi Heero, souffla le natté. "_Peut-être même trop..._", ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Heero n'ajouta rien, se contentant de consoler le natté comme il le pouvait. Il avait bien senti que Duo lui cachait quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à lui faire dire ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas dévoiler. Son coeur se serrait à l'idée que la tristesse qui émanait de l'américain puisse être de sa faute. Et si Quatre avait raison, et si ce qui rendait Duo si triste et mélancolique, c'était le manque d'amour ? Serait-il possible que Duo éprouve les mêmes sentiments que lui ? A cette supposition, le coeur du japonais se mit à battre plus rapidement, et il raffermit sa prise sur le corps du natté qu'il retenait fermement contre lui. Pour le savoir, il n'y avait qu'une seule solution... Il fallait qu'il sache, il ne pouvait pas se risquer à rendre l'américain plus déprimé qu'il ne l'était déjà, par sa faute. Mentalement, il se fit la promesse de découvrir au plus tôt le secret que tenait tant à cacher Duo, ce secret qui semblait lui faire si mal.

Avec une tendresse toute particulière, Heero lui releva le menton du bout des doigts, et fermant les yeux, il approcha son visage du sien. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle de l'autre sur son visage. Heero retient son souffle, et avec une délicatesse toute particulière il embrassa Duo sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

L'américain retint à grand peine un soupir de contentement à ce contact, ne voulant à aucun prix dévoiler la nature de ses sentiments au japonais. Il avait la chance de le compter dans son cercle d'amis plus que restreint et souhaitait le garder comme tel à défaut de l'avoir pour amant.

Sans oser se l'avouer, chacun des deux hommes savourait ce moment de tendresse. Étroitement enlacés, les chevaux broutant à quelques pas de là, ils appréciaient cet instant éphémère que leur offrait la vie.

Quand il repensait au presque baiser de Heero, Duo sentait son coeur s'emballer comme jamais cela ne lui était arrivé auparavant, et ses joues prendre une belle teinte rose. Puis, se laissant aller à l'étreinte rassurante et chaleureuse du japonais, il alla même jusqu'à fermer les yeux en poussant un audible soupir de bien être. Heureux de cette réaction de la part du natté, Heero raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et posa sa joue sur ses cheveux, tout en respirant cette odeur fruitée qui émanait de la chevelure soyeuse de l'américain.

Ni Heero, ni Duo n'aurait pu dire avec exactitude combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés, loin du monde, avec pour seule frontière, les bras rassurants de l'autre. Ils furent brusquement tirés de leur douce étreinte par la sonnerie du téléphone de Heero. Duo, le dos callé contre le torse du japonais, sursauta plus par la soudaine vibration du téléphone que par la douce sonnerie. A contre coeur, il se mit en position assise le temps que Heero puisse attraper son téléphone et lorsque ce fut fait, il retrouva aussitôt sa place initiale, confortablement installé contre le japonais.

D'une main, Heero porta le téléphone après avoir décroché, tandis que de l'autre, il tenait jalousement la taille de l'américain.

- Hn !

- Monsieur Yuy ? Je suis l'agent de police à qui vous avez déposé la plainte contre Monsieur Kushrénada...

- Hn, je me souviens, répondit le japonais d'une voix froide, incitant l'homme à poursuivre.

- Voilà, son animal lui a été retiré et a été confié à la fourrière. De plus, les frais de vétérinaire que vous avez dû verser pour votre chien vous seront remboursés dans leur intégralité.

-Hn... Que va-t-il arriver à l'animal ?

- Ce chien était déjà à la base classé dans la catégorie des chiens dits dangereux. Avec l'incident de l'autre jour, il est fort probable que les services de la fourrière le fassent piquer. Laisser un chien comme celui-ci en vie peut s'avérer dangereux, il est donc inutile de courir le risque...

- Je comprends... Je vous remercie...

- Je vous en prie... Au revoir Monsieur Yuy...

- Hn, au revoir, répondit le japonais avant de raccrocher.

Heero replaça son téléphone dans la poche de sa chemise tandis que dans un murmure, Duo soufflait :

- Je... Je n'ai jamais voulu cela... Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute si l'on doit piquer ce chien...

- Non Duo. Cela n'est pas de ta faute, mais plutôt celle de son propriétaire. C'est lui qui l'a mal élevé, il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il vaut mieux que ce chien meurt, Duo. Imagine qu'il reste en vie et qu'il s'attaque encore à d'autres chiens comme il l'a fait avec Loki...

- Oui, tu as raison... Mais je me sens tout de même un peu coupable, répliqua Duo pas tout à fait convaincu par les paroles de l'asiatique.

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant d'embrasser tendrement l'américain sur les cheveux, dans le but d'apaiser ses remords.

Cependant, l'appel de l'agent de police avait rompu le charme et la sérénité de l'instant présent, si bien que les deux hommes finirent par se lever et d'un accord commun, ils reprirent le pourquoi de leur présence. Heero tendit à Duo le licol qu'il avait gardé et l'américain entreprit de le passer à la jument, suivant les directives du japonais. Cependant, lorsqu'il fut question de faire le noeud d'attache, il eut un peu de mal. Heero s'en aperçut, et vint mêler ses doigts à ceux de l'américain, de façon à lui montrer par le toucher comment effectuer ce noeud particulier.

Duo se sentit rougir au contact des doigts de Heero sur les siens tandis que son coeur s'emballait. Il refoula cependant bien vite cet afflux d'amour au plus profond de lui, de peur que celui-ci n'explose et que le japonais ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Avec difficulté, il tenta de se concentrer sur les paroles de l'asiatique, tentant de faire abstraction aux frissons qui lui parcouraient l'échine dû à la proximité de Heero. Le japonais était si près, que Duo sentait son souffle chaud dans son cou caressant doucement les petits cheveux sur sa nuque. Réprimant un soupir de bien être, Duo se fit violence pour ne pas se laisser aller au bonheur d'être si près du japonais et se concentra sur sa tache.

Lorsque Lullaby fut harnachée, Heero recula de quelques pas, et déclara d'une voix grave :

- Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu travailles ton approche. Malgré ta volonté, je sens toujours comme un blocage en toi. Toute ton attitude prouve que tu n'es pas sûr de toi. Or pour pouvoir gagner la confiance de Lullaby et de n'importe quel autre cheval, ta volonté doit être infaillible. Sans cela, tu ne pourras construire aucune véritable relation de confiance avec ta monture, déclara paisiblement le japonais, qui semblait chercher ses mots avec soin.

Alors que Duo tentait une nouvelle approche, Heero ajouta, toujours avec ce même ton calme et serein :

- Ne cherche pas à aller trop vite, prend ton temps. Décrispe tes épaules et relâche tes muscles. Je vois d'ici que tu es tendu. Ne cherche pas à y arriver du premier coup, pour le moment, concentre toi seulement sur tes émotions. Refoule ton appréhension.

Suivant les conseils de Heero et tentant de réfréner les battements frénétiques de son cœur, Duo souffla de façon audible,de façon à se décontracter. Il ferma les yeux dans un geste de réflexe, chassant de son esprit les mauvaises pensées qui l'habitaient. Au bout de quelques minutes, il les rouvrit et de nouveau, il retenta une approche auprès de Lullaby qui broutait à quelques pas de là, au bout de sa longe.

A son approche, la jument releva la tête. Sentant le mouvement de la longe, Duo s'arrêta, laissant à la jument le choix de faire les derniers pas ou non.

Après quelques secondes, Heero vit avec bonheur, Lullaby cligner des yeux et s'approcher lentement de l'américain. De là où il se trouvait, Heero posait sur le natté un regard bienveillant empli d'amour et de fierté sans borne. Contrôlant ses émotions, il s'approcha lentement de Duo, tout en restant silencieux, afin de ne pas briser cet instant magique qui s'était créé à la rencontre de ses deux êtres.

Ayant sentit la présence du japonais dans son dos, Duo se retourna et offrit à Heero un sourire qui lui réchauffa le coeur. Pour Heero, il n'existait pas plus belle chose au monde que le sourire de Duo, et celui-ci avait le don de lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Il se sentait se noyer dans les grandes prunelles améthystes de l'américain, envoûté par leur couleur si rare. Si au départ il avait été quelque peu dérangé par l'absence de cette étincelle qui les rendait si vivant, à présent, il n'en avait cure. Peu lui importait que Duo soit aveugle ou non, tout ce qui comptait pour lui, c'était le bien être de ce jeune homme qu'il aimait tant.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le repas du soir achevé en quatrième vitesse, Duo se précipita dans la chambre et enfila ses affaires propres que le japonais avait eu la gentillesse de lui poser sur son lit. Duo n'avait jamais remercié Heero de lui préparer ses affaires, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Intérieurement, il lui criait son amour et ses remerciements que son corps et son attitude transmettaient à Heero. Au départ, cela n'avait pas été facile pour Duo de choisir quels vêtements pouvaient aller ensemble et lesquels étaient incompatibles. Ne voyant pas les couleurs, il avait très vite été obligé d'apprendre à reconnaître chacun de ses vêtements, retenant la couleur décrite par Quatre ou Trowa et l'associant au touché et à la texture du tissus. Pour les jeans c'était plus simple, il en possédait que des noirs et quelques vieux jeans bleus qu'il mettait lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie de s'habiller. Mais pour les hauts, c'était une autre histoire. Certes, la majorité étaient noirs, mais il avait dû faire un concession à Quatre et s'en procurer de couleurs, car son ami n'aimait pas le voir habillé tout en noir.

Par chance, Heero lui aimait le voir tout de noir vêtu. Son principal argument était que cela faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux et sa peau d'albâtre. Lorsque Duo avait entendu le japonais affirmer cela à Quatre, il n'avait pas pu retenir un fou rire, mais lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que Heero ne disait pas cela pour plaisanter, il s'était considérablement empourpré sous le poids du compliment.

De leur côté, les trois garçons observaient l'américain courir dans tous les sens, d'un air amusé. Un sourire attendrit étirait les lèvres de l'asiatique et celui-ci s'élargit davantage lorsqu'il entendit Duo râler après sa brosse qui semblait avoir disparue. Heero tendit le bras, et d'une voix qui cachait mal son amusement, il demanda :

- C'est cela que tu cherches ?

Il vit Duo sursauter et se précipiter vers lui, lui arrachant pratiquement la brosse des mains. Après inspection, il leva vers Heero un sourire radieux et déclara :

- Oui... Merci Hee-chan...

Sans attendre la réponse du japonais, Duo fit volte face et retourna dans sa chambre pour finir de se préparer. Entre temps, Quatre et Trowa étaient retournés à leur tente pour se changer également et revêtir des vêtements de ville corrects et Heero restait seul, la tête de Loki posée sur sa cuisse. Le japonais lui caressait machinalement derrière les oreilles, s'attirant ainsi les bonnes grâces de l'animal qui soupirait de bien être. Mais l'esprit de Heero, lui, était totalement ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées à des milliers d'années lumières de là où se trouvait son corps.

Il fut tiré de ses songes par la voix douce aux reflets amusés de l'américain qui résonnait comme un doux chant cristallin à ses oreilles.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

- A rien de bien important, répondit le japonais en se tournant vers Duo, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres. Puisque tu es prêt, je vais aller me préparer.

Sur ses mots, Heero se leva et posant ses mains sur les bras du châtain, il le décala légèrement vers la gauche de façon à pouvoir sortir de là où il se trouvait, et embrassa furtivement la joue rose de Duo en lui murmurant à l'oreille :

- Tu es très beau ce soir...

Sans réellement réaliser la portée de ses paroles, Duo demanda d'une petite voix toute timide :

- Seulement ce soir ?

Aussitôt que ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, il se gifla mentalement, se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait. A présent, il redoutait par dessus tout que Heero l'interroge sur la raison de cette demande. Lui qui ne souhaitait pas laisser transparaître la nature de ses sentiments, faisait apparemment tout pour susciter la curiosité de Heero. Sa bonne étoile lui jouait-elle un tour ? Avant que son esprit n'ai le temps de se torturer d'avantage, la voix de Heero brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre eux, et d'une voix anormalement rauque, il déclara :

- Non... Tu es beau tout le temps...

Et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de réagir à cette déclaration, Heero s'était éclipsé dans la salle de bain de fortune. C'est le moment que choisi Quatre et Trowa pour revenir parmi eux, et face au sourire rêveur qui illuminait le visage de l'américain, Quatre l'appela, souhaitant par dessus tout savoir ce qui avait bien pu donner l'illusion qu'une pluie d'étoile traversait à cet instant les yeux de Duo :

- Duo ?

L'interpellé ne réagit pas à l'entente de son prénom, il ne semblait même pas l'entendre, son esprit voguant à mille lieues de là. De plus en plus intrigué, Quatre le secoua doucement par les épaules, le faisant ainsi redescendre sur terre. Face à l'air étonné que reflétait le visage de Duo, Quatre demanda de nouveau :

- Quelle est la raison de ce sourire rêveur qui illumine ton visage, mon ami ?

- Il me trouve beau, murmura alors Duo qui n'était pas tout à fait sortit de son état de béatitude.

Trowa esquissa un sourire amusé alors que Quatre se faisait violence pour ne pas rire ouvertement de son ami. Le bonheur qu'avait fait naître ses quelques mots en Duo semblait si réel que Quatre se calma très vite et s'approchant de son meilleur ami, il l'embrassa tendrement sur le front en murmurant un "je sais angel".

Duo ne releva pas les paroles de l'arabe et sentant ses jambes flageller, il s'assit sur l'accoudoir de la banquette. Trowa restait silencieux dans son coin, mais se réjouissait lui aussi du bonheur de son ami. Tout dans son attitude prouvait qu'il avait été touché par les paroles du japonais. A présent, il espérait que le principal concerné ouvre les yeux sur la nature des sentiments que Duo éprouvait à son égard et se déclare à lui. aucun des deux ne s'en était rendu compte, mais posant sur eux un regard extérieur, Trowa s'était vite aperçu que Heero et Duo agissaient ensemble comme un couple le ferait. Ce qui semblait naturel et des gestes d'amitié profonde entre eux, portait à confusion chez d'autre.

Plusieurs fois il avait croisé le regard de promeneurs, et à l'unanimité, chacun d'eux avait l'impression de croiser un couple d'amoureux. Seuls les principaux concernés ne s'étaient finalement pas rendu compte des sentiments plus qu'amicaux qui les liaient. Trowa commençait à croire en ce dicton qui dit que "l'amour rend aveugle".

A ce moment, Heero sortit de la salle de bain habillé de propre et coiffé dans la limite du possible. Quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Duo se tourna en direction du japonais. Il avait l'impression d'être une jeune fille qui sortait la première fois le soir, et attendait patiemment que son cavalier vienne la chercher. Ce qui d'un côté, n'était pas totalement dépourvue de vérité. Certes Duo était déjà sorti avec Quatre et Trowa, les meilleurs et seuls amis qu'il possédait, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Son coeur ne battait pour aucun d'eux, même s'il les appréciait plus que tout.

Le japonais arriva à sa hauteur, annonçant ainsi l'heure du départ. Heureux, Duo s'empara de la laisse de Loki et l'attacha à son collier, avant d'emboîter le pas au jeune couple, suivit par Heero qui ferma la caravane.

Puis, c'est de front qu'ils se rendirent à pieds au village, d'où résonnait dans la fraîcheur de la nuit des échos de la fête qui égayaient le calme de cette soirée. Duo tenait Loki en laisse et marchait aux côtés de son ami d'enfance qu'il tenait par le bras. Heero marchait auprès de Trowa qui tenait Quatre par la main. Le jeune arabe s'était momentanément vu devenir les yeux de Duo qui ne connaissait que très peu cette route pour ne l'avoir empruntée que quelques fois en près d'un mois. Cependant, Loki était loin d'être retiré de sa fonction première, et remplissait son rôle de chien guide aveugle à merveilles, semblant le prendre très à coeur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre amis arrivaient sur la place du village où avait lieu la petite fête foraine. Retrouvant son âme d'enfant qu'il n'avait jamais réellement perdu, Duo sautilla d'impatience, arrachant un sourire à ses trois amis qui l'observaient amusés. Puis, au grand étonnement de Heero, il l'attrapa par le bras, et l'entraîna à sa suite, abandonnant sur place Quatre et Trowa qui souriaient, ravis de voir le natté aussi heureux. A leur tour, ils partirent main dans la main de leur côté, laissant Heero et Duo seuls, avec l'espoir que le japonais se déclare à l'américain au cours de la soirée.

Duo et Heero déambulèrent quelques temps parmi la foule qui s'écartait pour les laisser passer, posant sur ce drôle de couple un regard attendrit et bienveillant pour la plupart.

Pendant ce temps, Duo déambulait parmi la foule qui, à la vue de Loki, s'effaçait pour les laisser passer. Sans que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en rendent compte, ils quittèrent la place bondée de monde et s'éloignèrent lentement, marchant côtes à côtes, Duo tenant de manière possessive le bras de l'asiatique. Puis, soudain intrigué de ne plus entendre la musique, Duo demanda à Heero où est-ce qu'il l'emmenait, et à sa grande surprise, le japonais lui répondit que lui non plus nes'était pas rendu compte qu'ils s'éloignaient du centre du village. Duo éclata alors de ce rire si communicatif et Heero rit à son tour. Duo ne fit aucun commentaire, mais grava dans sa mémoire le son du rire du japonais, ce rire si beau qu'il n'entendait que trop peu pour son plus grand malheur. Duo aimait tellement le rire du japonais qu'il aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures sans se lasser. C'était si rare quand il riait ainsi de bon coeur qu'à chaque fois que cela arrivait, il sentait son coeur se gonfler de cet amour si profond qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

D'un accord commun, ils se redirigèrent vers le village et arrivé au centre de la place, ce fut Heero qui entraîna Duo à sa suite. Intrigué, Duo se laissa faire, et c'est avec une surprise et une joie non dissimulée qu'il remercia le japonais lorsque celui-ci lui offrit une énorme barbe à papa.

La gourmandise de Duo n'était un secret pour personne, et lui même avait bien retenu la leçon, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque détail qui faisait de Duo qu'il était si unique. Toutes ces petites manies si particulières à lui-même, des petits gestes et des mimiques dont lui seul avait le secret, au moindre détail qu'il apprenait sur lui.

Heero prit la gourmandise que lui tendait le vendeur et la déposa dans la main de Duo après avoir récupéré la laisse de Loki. Le sourire que Duo lui adressa alors lui réchauffa le coeur et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit les lèvres fraîches de Duo se poser délicatement sur sa joue. A ce contact, Heero sentit un frisson de désir lui parcourir l'échine et son coeur s'emballer. Ce fut la voix douce de Duo qui le sortit de ses pensées :

- Tu en veux ? proposa l'américain.

- Merci Duo, souffla le japonais en se servant.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire, mangeant sa barbe à papa avec un plaisir non feint, ce qui réchauffa le coeur du japonais. Duo termina sa friandise après en avoir donné un bout à Loki qui se lécha les babines et Heero demanda alors :

- Tu veux faire un tour de manège ?

- Non... C'est gentil Heero merci... Et toi ? Tu veux faire quelque chose ? demanda l'américain, songeant que le japonais n'avait encore rien fait. A moins que tu... Tu préfères peut être rentrer ? ajouta l'américain soudain honteux de ne penser qu'à lui. J'avais oublié que tu n'aimais pas ce genre d'endroit...

- Fais-toi plaisir Duo, ce soir nous sommes là pour toi... C'est ta soirée et moi je t'accompagne... Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune envie de rentrer pour le moment, profite en pour t'amuser, l'interrompit Heero en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Puis, avant que le châtain n'ait le temps de répliquer, il l'entraîna de nouveau à sa suite, pour s'arrêter quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Il échangea quelques mots que Duo n'entendit pas avec l'homme qui tenait le stand, quand il sentit les mains de Heero se poser sur ses hanches et l'attirer doucement vers le guichet. C'est alors que la voix chaude et posée du japonais retentit à ses oreilles :

- Choisis une corde Duo...

- Choisis la avec moi..., répondit Duo alors que Heero venait tout juste de terminer sa phrase.

Heero ne répondit rien, mais Duo sentit soudain ses doigts se mêler aux siens en une douce caresse, et les guider au hasard parmi les centaines de ficelles qui attendaient d'être tirées. Après quelques secondes qui sembla durer des heures aux deux hommes, sans même se concerter auparavant, leurs doigts se refermèrent de concert sur une ficelle qu'ils gardèrent un instant dans la main avant de tirer dessus en une synchronisation parfaite.

Heero debout derrière Duo, esquissa un sourire attendri lorsqu'il constata leur osmose, sans savoir que le visage de Duo reflétait le même sourire tendre et amoureux. Un poids se fit sentir au bout de la ficelle, et Duo en déduit qu'ils venaient de gagner quelque chose d'assez volumineux. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose chatouiller ses avant bras dénudés, et il sursauta de surprise. Il se gifla mentalement, avant de tendre les mains vers cette chose qu'il devinait être ce qu'il avait gagner avec Heero. Ses mains parcouraient lentement l'objet, tentant de se familiariser avec lui, imprimant son image dans sa mémoire. Puis, enchanté, il se tourna vers Heero et lui adressa un sourire radieux tandis que le japonais déclarait :

- C'est un tigre blanc.

- Merci Heero... Cette peluche est magnifique. Mais elle est énorme, il n'y a pas de place pour la mettre dans la caravane, déclara Duo d'une petite voix triste.

- Tu la mettra dans le lit avec toi en attendant de la ramener chez toi, répondit le japonais avec cette assurance qu'il ne perdait que très rarement et uniquement en présence de l'américain.

- Elle t'appartient à toi aussi Hee-chan...

- Laisse moi te l'offrir Duo... Cela me fait plaisir, murmura l'asiatique contre l'oreille du châtain.

Duo frissonna en sentant le souffle chaud de Heero caresser sa nuque en une légère caresse et ferma les yeux de bien être à ce contact, priant pour que le japonais ne se rende pas compte de son trouble.

- Merci Hee-chan, souffla Duo d'une voix fiévreuse.

Après un instant qui leur sembla durer une éternité, ils s'éloignèrent du stand, Heero tenant toujours la laisse de Loki, et Duo sa peluche sous le bras, un immense sourire illuminant son visage angélique. Apercevant Quatre et Trowa un peu plus loin, Heero entraîna Duo et il les rejoignirent. Les voyant arriver, le jeune couple leur adressa un sourire chaleureux.

Plantés tous les quatre au milieu de la foule, ils se racontaient chacun leur soirée, Duo montrant fièrement à ses amis la peluche qu'il avait gagné avec l'aide du japonais. Le bonheur qui transparaissait dans la voix de Duo n'échappa pas à Quatre qui adressa un sourire de remerciement au japonais. Celui-ci se contenta d'hocher la tête, comme pour signifier que lui aussi été satisfait du bonheur de Duo, et qu'il serait prêt à recommencer à n'importe quel moment juste pour le voir sourire.

A un moment, Heero aperçut les tremblements qui agitaient le corps de l'américain et enlevant son pull, il le posa sur ses épaules en déclarant sur un ton de faux reproche :

- Tu étais tellement pressé de partir que tu n'as pas pris ta veste.

- Merci Hee-chan, répondit le châtain en étouffant un bâillement.

- Rentrons... Tu dors debout, constata le japonais.

Cette fois-ci, Duo ne fit aucun commentaire, et se laissa entraîner par Heero qui attrapa tendrement sa main pour la glisser dans la sienne. Resté quelques pas en arrière, ils suivaient sans se presser le jeune couple que formait Quatre et Trowa. Intérieurement, chacun d'eux enviait secrètement leur bonheur, souhaitant plus que jamais vivre un jour un tel bonheur avec la personne que leur coeur avait élu. Soudain prit d'une vague de tristesse, Duo raffermit inconsciemment sa prise sur les doigts de Heero, qui fit de même, ne comprenant pas ce geste soudain de la part de Duo. Lentement, comme pour le rassurer, ses doigts se mirent à caresser avec une tendresse toute particulière la paume de la main de Duo. Très vite, les doigts de Duo se joignirent à cette chorégraphie. Leurs doigts de caressaient et s'emmêlaient au son d'une mélodie qu'eux seuls connaissaient. Heero qui n'avait pas eu conscience de ce réflexe, sentit son coeur s'emballer au premier effleurement de Duo. Cependant, ne souhaitant pas interrompre ce moment si particulier qu'ils étaient en train de vivre, il tenta de calmer les battements frénétiques de son coeur, et de se laisser aller à la douceur et à la magie du moment.

Il avait tellement rêvé de ce moment que tout lui semblait presque irréel. Les caresses de Duo étaient aussi légères qu'un souffle de vent et aussi douce que la texture d'une plume. Heero sut à cet instant que plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer de ce contact. Il avait l'impression que son corps s'embrasait à ce simple contact, qu'un brasier ardent prenait vie au niveau de ses reins, faisant bouillonner son sang de ce feu tant recherché nommé désir.

Ne réalisant pas totalement la portée de ses actes, Heero s'arrêta subitement, et posa sa main valide sur la joue de Duo, l'effleurant d'une douce et tendre caresse. Puis, avec une lenteur extrême, il mit bat à la distance qui séparait encore leurs lèvres. Il sentit Duo tressaillir à ce contact, tandis que son propre corps fut prit de violents frissons.

Duo n'avait pas comprit la raison de l'arrêt brutal marqué par Heero, mais lorsqu'il sentit le souffle chaud du japonais venir caresser son visage, il se surprit à prier que tout ceci ne soit pas un rêve. Il avait tellement espéré ce contact, rêver de ce moment où leurs lèvres se frôleraient enfin en un tendre premier baiser, qu'il avait encore du mal à réaliser que cela était enfin réalité. Bien trop vite à son goût, Heero se recula, lui laissant une sensation de vide et de vertige. Il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'une falaise et que Heero était la brise de vent qui le ferait basculer dans le vide.

Brisant les chaînes de l'interdit, Duo libéra sa main de l'étreinte de celle de l'asiatique pour aller la poser sur sa joue. Lui aussi voulait sentir la peau du japonais frémir sous ses caresses, graver à jamais dans sa mémoire les traits du japonais et le goût de ses lèvres avant que le soleil ne se lève et que le rêve ne prenne fin. Tentant le tout pour le tout et n'ayant de toute façon plus rien à perdre, Duo se leva sur la pointe des pieds et à son tour, il prit possession des lèvres du japonais. La même sensation qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt s'empara de nouveau de lui, le rendant définitivement dépendantau goût du japonais. A présent il savait que plus jamais il ne pourrait se passer de lui. Chaque jour, il voulait pouvoir se repaître de ses baisers et respirer son odeur, l'imprimant ainsi au plus profond de son être, sur son coeur qui ne battait plus que pour lui.

Enivré par l'odeur de Heero qu'il aimait tant et par le contact de ses lèvres sur les siennes, Duo finit par s'abandonner totalement dans les bras de Heero, le laissant entièrement prendre possession de son être. Son esprit était complètement déconnecté de la réalité, et son corps refusait de lui obéir. C'est par réflexe que ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent lorsque la langue chaude et douce du japonais vint quémander l'entrée de sa bouche en caressant tendrement ses lèvres fraîches. La langue du japonais explora les moindres recoins de sa bouche, découvrant ce lieu encore inconnu. Puis, lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, Duo se sentit quitter la terre, emporté loin par les vagues de l'amour, consumé par les flammes ardentes du désir qui lui embrasaient les reins.

Les mains de Heero vinrent se poser sur sa joue, s'emmêlant dans les longues mèches caramels qui encadraient son visage. Galvanisé par les sensations qu'il découvrait à travers le baiser qu'il échangeait avec le japonais, Duo passa son bras libre derrière la nuque de Heero et l'attira à lui, dans le but d'approfondir leur baiser. Heero ne se fit pas prier et à son tour, il attira vivement Duo contre lui, mettant à bas les derniers centimètres de vide qui les séparaient encore.

Enivré par la langue de Heero qui jouait tendrement avec le sienne, Duo se sentit soudain submergé par un flot d'émotions et de sensations tous plus intenses les uns que les autres, et des larmes de bonheur, jaillirent subitement de ses yeux clos, inondant ses joues.

Mettant finalement un terme à ce premier baiser, Heero décolla à regrets ses lèvres de celles de l'américain, avant de murmurer tout contre sa bouche :

- J'ai cru devenir fou... Duo..., gémit le japonais.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il l'embrassa de nouveau furtivement, avant de se reculer et d'observer l'homme qui faisait battre son coeur, le contemplant d'un regard amoureux, ignorant totalement les regards indiscrets de la foule et des gens qui se retournaient sur leur passage pour mieux les observer.

Une larme roula silencieusement sur la joue d'albâtre de Duo, étincelant sous les rayons de la lune, ce qui attira le regard du japonais. Heero l'essuya du bout du pouce, murmurant toujours de sa voix douce dans laquelle pointait une pointe d'inquiétude :

- Tu pleures ?

Ne souhaitant pas briser cet instant magique à ses yeux, Duo se contenta d'hocher négativement la tête, s'attirant un sourire bienveillant et empli d'amour de la part de l'asiatique, qui raffermit sa prise autour de ses hanches et l'attira tendrement à lui, le serrant contre son coeur de manière possessive. Ce signe de possessivité évidente gonfla le coeur de Duo d'un bonheur absolu, et il se lova un peu plus contre le japonais, sentant son corps frémir à ce contact. L'oreille posée contre la poitrine de Heero, Duo entendait les battements endiablés de celui-ci, et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Son rythme était-il dû au baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger ?

Perdu dans les brumes d'un monde qui à présent leur appartenait, Ni Heero, ni Duo ne remarqua les sourires heureux qui s'affichaient sur le visage de Quatre et Trowa.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

Et voilà pour ce chapitre.

J'espère que vous avez aimé la surprise ! Qui plus est, a été une double surprise compte tenue de la longueur du chapitre ! J'espère quand même que celle-ci ne vous à pas découragé, surtout qu'au départ, il n'était pas prévu que ce chapitre soit aussi long !

En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions sur ce chapitre !

Un énorme merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me lire et merci également à ceux qui laisse des reviews !

Gros bisous et à très bientôt pour la suite !

- shini -


	12. Chapter 12

**Titre** Danse avec lui

**Auteur** Shinigami

**Genre** UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Hell, Lybertys, ****Coquillette, Lolie, protoxide, Shye Yun, Shinigami's Bride, nyanko-kuro, camille, Aur** et **Catirella** pour leur review sur le chapitre 10 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 11**

Allongé dans le lit de fortune du japonais, confortablement lové contre lui, Duo savourait l'instant de tendresse qui leur était imparti. Dans un état proche de la béatitude, il ronronnait de bien être sous les attouchements de Heero qui jouait distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux. Un sourire attendri étira légèrement les lèvres de l'asiatique qui appréciait autant que l'américain cet instant d'intimité.

S'il avait d'abord été surpris lorsque Duo était venu le rejoindre quelques minutes auparavant, à présent, il l'en remerciait mentalement.

Depuis plus d'une semaine qu'ils étaient officiellement ensemble, Duo s'était toujours montré très affectueux et réceptif aux attentions de Heero, tout en gardant une certaine distance, comme s'il craignait quelque chose que Heero ignorait et ne comprenait pas. Puis, depuis deux jours, il avait commencé à se détendre pour être de plus en plus à l'aise avec lui et Heero ne s'en retrouvait que plus amoureux chaque jour.

Galvanisé par l'amour qu'il ressentait pour l'américain et qui lui compressait le coeur sous l'afflux de sentiments toujours plus forts et intenses, il embrassa délicatement le front de Duo qui émit un long soupir de bien être. La tête posée sur la poitrine du japonais, Duo se laissait bercer par les battements rapides du coeur du japonais, laissant ses doigts aller et venir lentement, de haut en bas, sur le torse de Heero qui raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de son natté, réduisant au maximum la distance entre leur deux corps.

Le vent soufflait à l'extérieur, produisant à l'intérieur de la caravane, un bruit de fond continue, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciait. Pour l'instant, ils ne pensaient à rien d'autre qu'au bonheur qu'ils ressentaient d'être dans les bras l'un d'e l'autre.

Le natté releva la tête et son souffle chaud provoqua de violents frissons de désir au japonais, et déposa délicatement ses lèvres chaudes dans le cou de Heero qui tressaillit à ce contact, faisant sourire Duo qui sentit parfaitement les soubresauts du corps allongé contre le sien. Amusé par la réaction de Heero, Duo réitéra son geste plusieurs fois avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime.

Le coeur de Heero loupa un battement à cette déclaration plus qu'inattendue avant de repartir au triple galop, menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine à tout instant. Sentant ce flot d'émotions plus floues les unes que les autres, et ne sachant que penser de celui-ci, craignant d'avoir blessé le japonais, il se reprit bien vite et tenta de se redresser sur ses coudes :

- Je... Je n'aurais jamais dû dire cela... Pardon Heero...

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Heero se releva à son tour et attira vivement Duo à lui, prenant possession de ses lèvres entrouvertes avec une passion et une fougue qu'il n'avait encore jamais atteint. Après un long baiser auquel Duo répondit sans se faire prier, le japonais se détacha de lui à contrecoeur et souffla tout contre sa bouche :

- Je n'osais pas te le dire de peur de t'effrayer et de briser cette relation encore fragile, mais te l'entendre me le dire m'a suffit à me conforter dans mes sentiments, et à présent je n'ai plus peur Duo... Je t'aime Tenshi. Excuses-moi si ma réaction s'est un peu faite attendre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à une telle déclaration de ta part, ou du moins, pas si tôt. Je suis profondément touché par l'amour que tu me portes et je ferais tout pour en être digne.

Ce fut au tour de Duo de prendre possession des lèvres du japonais, d'un geste empli d'amour et de tendresse. Sans quitter la bouche de l'asiatique, il se décolla de Heero et passa une jambe par dessus son bassin, et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de Heero, le retenant prisonnier entre ses cuisses.

Très vite, le baiser se fit de plus en plus passionné, si bien qu'ils furent bientôt obligés de se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygène, après un baiser qui les laissa tous les deux pantelants. Après avoir retrouvé un rythme cardiaque à peu près régulier, Duo posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de Heero et murmura :

- Je suis tellement bien avec toi... Tu es si gentil...

- Moi aussi je suis bien avec toi Tenshi, je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien que depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie. Je ne remercierais jamais assez Quatre et Trowa pour cela. Aishiteru Tenshi...

Sur ces mots, il s'empara de nouveau de la bouche de l'américain et goûta avec gourmandise aux lèvres du natté, les caressant du bout de la langue avec une volupté à peine dissimulée, menant Duo au terme de sa patience. Duo se prit au jeu à son tour et lui aussi commença à taquiner malicieusement les lèvres du japonais, mettant son corps à rude épreuve.

Ce petit jeu dura encore un moment, au milieu d'éclats de rire et de sourires amoureux, jusqu'à ce que, à bout de patience, Heero finisse par mettre un terme au jeu en s'emparant avec avidité des lèvres offertes de Duo. Le châtain esquissa un sourire mi amusé, mi satisfait face à la fougue et l'impatience de son petit ami et participa à l'échange avec conviction, pour le plus grand plaisir de Heero qui, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, était devenu dépendant des lèvres de l'américain.

Rechignant à rester inactives, les mains de Heero se faufilèrent jusqu'à l'élastique qui retenait les longs cheveux de Duo en natte et l'enleva d'un geste habile avant que Duo n'ait le temps de protester, la langue prisonnière de celle de Heero. La chevelure caramel de l'américain se déploya dans son dos telle un voile de soie et des mèches lui tombèrent sur les épaules venant chatouiller le visage de Heero sous le regard amusé de Duo. Les doigts du japonais allèrent se perdre sous la chevelure de Duo, pressant doucement sa nuque afin d'approfondir leur baiser.

Galvanisé par l'intensité du baiser, et la douceur de la langue de Duo qui jouait avec la sienne, un brasier ardent commença à naître dans les reins de Heero qui laissa glisser ses mains sur les hanches de l'américain, avant de remonter légèrement son t-shirt et de les glisser sur sa peau fine et délicate. Un faible gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Duo et alla se perdre dans la bouche de l'asiatique qui se fit violence pour ne pas réagir au quart de tour. Heero devait faire appel à tout son sang froid pour se retenir de renverser Duo sur le matelas et de lui faire l'amour, lui faisant ainsi comprendre à quel point il l'aimait et était devenu dépendant de lui.

Ce fut le moment que choisirent Quatre et Trowa pour faire irruption dans la caravane, tombant de ce fait, nez à nez avec Heero et Duo étroitement enlacés.

- Dites le nous si on vous dérange ! Fit remarquer le français qui cachait mal son amusement, face au comique de la situation.

Cette simple phrase eut pour effet de faire rougir Duo sous le regard amusé de ses deux amis, tandis que Heero répliquait, sans se départir de son calme :

- C'est le cas !

Duo s'empourpra davantage à la réponse de son petit ami et Heero adressa un sourire narquois à son ami de toujours qui s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette réponse de la part du japonais. Trowa fixa un instant le japonais, surpris de ne pas recevoir un de ses incontournables regards meurtriers, puis un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut le regard de Heero qui signifiait clairement "tu ne perds rien pour attendre".

Après un dernier baiser, Duo se leva de sur le japonais et Heero en fit de même. Tandis que Duo passait à la salle de bain faire une toilette rapide, Heero en profita pour relever la table et jeter les couvertures sur le lit du natté.

Puis, avec l'aide de Trowa et Quatre, ils sortirent le petit déjeuner et passèrent à table lorsque Duo revient parmi eux.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

La pluie tombait bruyamment sur le toit de la caravane, contraignant les quatre amis à rester à l'intérieur. A moitié allongé sur la banquette de gauche, Heero retenait fermement Duo contre lui, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à l'américain qui avait posé sa tête contre son épaule et se reposait dans les bras de son amour. Trowa les regardait attendris tandis que Quatre sortait une casserole pour faire chauffer de l'eau, après avoir reçu l'avis favorable des deux hommes pour une bonne tasse de thé vert à la menthe.

Suivant les indications de Heero, Quatre trouva le service à thé qu'il lui avait offert il y a quelques années, et le posa sur la table. Puis, lorsque l'eau fut chaude, il prépara le thé. Très vite, la bonne odeur de menthe s'éleva dans la caravane et vient chatouiller les narines de Duo qui se réveilla lentement. Encore dans les limbes du sommeil, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Heero et respira son odeur avant de s'étirer longuement, tel un félin. Puis, un peu plus éveillé, il quémanda timidement un baiser que Heero se fit un plaisir de lui donner. Satisfait, Duo se redressa et huma l'air avec un air gourmand qui fit sourire les trois garçons.

Ayant entendu son maître se réveiller, Loki passa sous la table et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Duo qui lui caressa derrière les oreilles, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'animal qui soupira de bien être.

Se sentant délaissé au profit d'un chien, Heero passa les bras autour de la taille de l'américain et l'attira vivement à lui, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Duo. Loki releva brusquement la tête et lança un regard blasé au japonais, l'air de dire "Hey partage un peu ! Il n'est pas qu'à toi !!"

Puis, à l'étonnement de tous, Loki sauta sur la banquette et se coucha littéralement sur Duo, l'écrasant de tout son poids. Une fois la surprise passée, Duo éclata de rire et serra Loki dans ses bras en lui faisant un bisou sur la tête tandis que le chien lui léchait affectueusement le visage.

Cependant, Duo se doutait bien que Heero n'apprécie pas trop la présence du chien sur la banquette et allait le repousser quand, semblant deviner ses intentions, Heero déclara, doucement :

- Il peut rester, c'est de ma faute, c'est moi qui l'ai provoqué, mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude !

- Promis ! s'exclama Duo. Merci Hee-chan.

- Tu as de la concurrence Heero ! Fit remarquer Trowa avec un petit sourire narquois.

- Hn... Je ne m'en fais pas trop de soucis de ce côté là, répondit Heero. Mieux vaut Loki qu'un autre homme.

A ces mots, il resserra son emprise autour de la taille du natté, comme pour signifier qu'il veillait jalousement sur celui-ci.

Duo de son côté était aux anges, sur ses lèvres s'esquissait un tendre sourire qui reflétait parfaitement son état émotionnel.

- Il va vous falloir apprendre à partager à présent, déclara Quatre. Et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas pour lequel d'entre vous, toi ou Loki, cela sera le plus facile.

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de humer le parfum fruité qui s'échappait de la chevelure de son ange.

Une fois le thé infusé, Quatre en versa dans les quatre tasses qu'il déposa tour à tour devant chacun de ses amis. Puis, avant de prendre place à côté de son amant, il alla dans la chambre de Duo et en revient quelques secondes plus tard, avec l'objet de ses convoitises.

Heero esquissa un sourire à la vue du jeune arabe dont les yeux semblaient pétiller d'une lueur malicieuse lorsqu'il déposa sa trouvaille sur la table.

- Je savais bien que tes intentions n'étaient pas dénuées d'intérêts, déclara Trowa en se décalant afin de laisser une petite place à son amant.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu as encore trouvé Quat-chan ? demanda Duo qui n'avait pas tout suivis.

- Rien qui t'intéresse angel ! répondit quatre de façon énigmatique. De toute façon tu es trop jeune.

- Hey ! s'exclama l'américain. Je suis pas trop jeune, marmonna-t-il sans pour autant esquisser le moindre mouvement envers son ami, se contentant de rester confortablement blotti dans les bras de Heero. Et puis, avec Loki couché sur lui, il n'aurait pas pu faire grand chose.

- Tu es le plus jeune d'entre nous Duo, remarqua le français.

- C'est pas une raison ! Bouda l'américain. Et toi tu pourrais me défendre, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du japonais. En tant que petit ami, c'est ton devoir de me protéger contre ceux qui s'en prennent à ma personne...

- Je suis censé faire cela moi ? demanda le japonais, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres en une mimique malicieuse.

- Où est donc passer mon vaillant chevalier près à affronter les pires dangers pour venir me sauver ? s'exclama en prenant un ton mi dramatique, mi exaspéré.

Quatre, Trowa et Heero éclatèrent de rire à la réaction du natté qui souriait également. Une fois calmé, Heero glissa ses doigts sous le menton du châtain, et d'une légère pression, il lui releva la tête, plongeant son regard dans les prunelles opaques de son vis-à-vis :

- Je traverserai des océans pour venir te sauver Duo... Je t'aime Tenshi...

Duo déposa chastement ses lèvres sur celles du japonais qui, prenant les directives, approfondit le baiser, tandis que sa langue forçait délicatement le barrage des lèvres de Duo. Celui-ci céda rapidement, et très vite leur baiser se fit plus gourmand, témoins de l'amour qui unissait ces deux êtres.

Ils furent tirés de leur cocon de tendresse par le bruit caractéristique des bulles dans de l'eau. Le narguilé posé sur la table, Quatre, les yeux fermés, asspirait une longue bouffée de fumée.

- C'était donc ça ! Tu ne peux donc pas t'en passer, espèce de toxico va ! s'exclama Duo en se moquant gentiment de son meilleur ami.

Un sourire en coin peint sur le visage, Quatre s'approcha de Duo et lui souffla la fumée parfumée à la cerise, au visage.

- Ah non ! Vient pas me polluer avec ton truc de drogué !! S'exclama l'américain en se relevant vivement, chassant l'air autour de lui par des grands gestes désordonnés.

Heero esquissa un sourire, amusé par la réaction enfantine de l'américain, avant de se redresser légèrement, entraînant Duo avec lui, pour attraper la tasse de thé à la menthe posée sur la table. Il la saisie et après avoir vérifié que le liquide contenu n'était pas brûlant, il la présenta à Duo. Surpris, le natté ne réagit pas tout de suite, mais lorsqu'il comprit l'intention du japonais, il lui offrit un de ses sourire radieux dont lui seul avait le secret en guise de remerciements.

Le silence se fit dans la caravane, on entendait plus que le bruit de l'eau du narguilé à chaque latte tirée par les fumeurs, ainsi que leurs expirations prolongées. Puis, la voix de Quatre s'éleva doucement, brisant le silence apaisant de cette fin d'après-midi :

- Duo ? Tu te souviens que Trowa et moi partons dans quelques jours ?

- Hn ? Oui je... Je me souviens, répondit l'américain tristement.

- Nous voudrions savoir si tu viens avec nous ou si tu préfères rester ici...

- Je... commença Duo, avant de se taire. Je ne sais pas, reprit-il après un court instant d'hésitation.

Face à l'indécision et surtout à la question muette qu'il pouvait déceler dans la voix de Duo, Heero prit la parole :

- Tu peux rester ici si tu le souhaites Duo... Tu sais que tu es le bienvenue... Ce n'est pas parce que Quatre et Trowa partent que tu le dois également...

- Tu es majeur et vacciné Duo, ajouta Trowa. Tu es libre de tes choix, et tu sais que quelque qu'ils soient, nous serons derrière toi.

Duo resta silencieux et si le japonais ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion, il avait été trahi par les battements de son coeur. La tête posée sur la poitrine du japonais, Duo avait parfaitement ressentit l'accélération de son coeur lors des dernières paroles échangées, preuve qu'il redoutait la décision de Duo. Le natté savait parfaitement que s'il décidait de rentrer avec Quatre et Trowa, Heero accepterait son choix sans faire d'opposition, malgré la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir.

Cela réconforta l'américain dans son choix, et remerciant mentalement le japonais, il répondit à la question que Quatre lui avait posée un peu plus tôt :

- Je reste avec toi...

Tout en disant cela, il raffermit sa prise autour de l'asiatique et enfouitson visage dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur comme s'il souhaitait à jamais s'imprégner de celle-ci. Un sourire heureux décontracta le visage du japonais tandis que son coeur retrouvait une allure normale et qu'il serait un peu plus fort contre lui le corps frêle de l'américain.

Un long soupir de soulagement s'échappa des lèvres de Heero et il embrassa tendrement le natté sur la tempe avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime mon ange...

Alors que Duo allait répondre à son tour, des coups frappés à la porte de la caravane les firent sursauter, et Loki se mit à aboyer. Duo le fit taire tout en s'arrachant à l'étreinte du japonais, alors que celui-ci invitait le visiteur à entrer.

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et entrait précipitamment dans la caravane, à l'abris du vent et de la pluie.

- Salut Wu ! Déclara le japonais en se levant afin de serrer la main de son ami. Tu vas bien ? Assieds-toi je t'en prie, invita le japonais en joignant le geste à la parole et en retrouvant sa place auprès de l'américain.

- Bonjour Heero, répondit Wufei en serrant la main que lui tendait son ami. Duo !

- Bonjour Wufei, répondit aimablement Duo en lui offrant un sourire qui signifiait qu'il était heureux de le revoir.

- Wufei, je te présente Quatre et Trowa, les amis par qui j'ai fais la connaissance de Duo.

- Enchanté ! Déclara Quatre, parlant pour Trowa par la même occasion.

Les trois hommes se serrèrent la main, puis après s'être assis, Wufei demanda de leurs nouvelles, n'en ayant pas eu depuis que Heero et Duo étaient allés manger chez eux. Il leur donna également des nouvelles de Réléna qui, ayant été ravie de faire la connaissance de Duo, lui passait le bonjour par l'intermédiaire du chinois.

Duo esquissa un sourire à la remarque de l'asiatique et le chargea de transmettre également le bonjour à Réléna, ajoutant même que si elle souhaitait venir leur rendre visite un jour, c'était avec grand plaisir.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, jusqu'à ce Heero glisse inconsciemment sa main sur le genoux de Duo. Avisant cela, Wufei demanda :

- Alors c'est vrai ce que l'on raconte ?

Heero ne répondit rien, gardant son stoïcisme, mais lança tout de même un regard interrogatif à son ami, l'encourageant ainsi à poursuivre dans la voie des explications :

- Des rumeurs courent dans le villages comme quoi Heero Yuy aurait une aventure avec, je cite, "la si belle personne qui le suit partout"...

- "Si belle personne ?" répéta Duo interloqué par la tournure de phrase.

- Hn, je pense qu'ils n'arrivent pas à déterminer si tu es un homme ou une femme, fit remarquer Heero tendrement, un petit sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

- Hn...

- Ne boude pas mon ange, c'est vrai que tu as un visage très androgyne. Si Quatre ne m'avait pas dit ton prénom avant que je ne vois ton visage, je pense que j'aurai pu faire la confusion également...

- Je ressemble tant que ça à une fille ? gémit l'américain qui, même avant son accident, n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à son apparence physique.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es magnifique mon ange, le rassura Heero en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue, déviant vers la commissure de ses lèvres.

L'américain piqua un fard monumental qui fit sourire ses amis alors que Wufei s'exclamait, prenant un air dramatique :

- Heero, tu es un briseur de coeur !

- Hn ? Fit le japonais surpris par l'exclamation de son ami.

Wufei lui lança un regard sceptique, cherchant à savoir si l'asiatique faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre, mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard interrogateur de son ami, il sut que celui-ci ne faisait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas compris pourquoi toutes les jeunes filles, en vacances dans le coins, passent la plupart de leur temps libre ici ?

- A vrai dire j'en ai rien à faire, pour rester poli, répondit Heero agacé par la question de son ami.

- Heero Yuy, tu es un bourreau sans coeur, s'exclama Wufei en rigolant.

- Faux ! Répliqua vivement le japonais. Je l'ai trouvé, ajouta-t-il en attirant Duo à lui avant de l'embrasser furtivement.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !! Désolée pour la petite taille de ce chapitre ! J'espère tout de même qu'il vous aura plus

Par contre, à partir de maintenant, la publication de cette histoire risque de ralentir un peu et j'en suis vraiment navrée. Mais il se trouve que j'ai plusieurs histoires en cours (dont encore une nouvelle avec Lybertys et une autre sur la base de Saint Seiya en plus de Mourir pour revivre) et que j'essaye d'alterner au maximum pour éviter de laisser une histoire trop longtemps sans nouveau chapitre.

Cependant, je vous promet de faire mon possible pour que vous n'ayez pas à attendre trop longtemps !

Encore désolée pour tout cela.

A très bientôt pour la suite et merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire, en plus d'un merci spécial pour tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review :)

Passez une bonne semaine et à bientôt

- shini -


	13. Chapter 13

**Titre** Danse avec lui

**Auteur** Shinigami

**Genre** UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Hell, Coquillette, Lolie, camille, Shye Yun, nyanko-kuro, Sana-Maxwell, Iroko, Shini-cat, Lybertys, Catirella** et **Shinigami's Bride** pour leur review sur le chapitre 11 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12**

Duo avait l'impression de vivre sur un nuage. Depuis dix jours que Quatre et Trowa étaient retournés à leur vie commune, le natté avait l'impression de nager en plein bonheur. A chaque instant, Heero semblait être aux petits soins pour lui, mais sans que cela ne devienne une obsession. Il avait certes, toujours un petit geste tendre à son égard, un mot murmuré au creux de l'oreille et, loin de devenir lassant, c'était pour Duo une preuve de l'amour que Heero lui portait et qui le rassurait. Cependant, le bonheur qu'il vivait entre les bras de son japonais lui paraissait trop intense et surtout trop soudain, tout était arrivé tellement vite que cela l'effrayait un peu. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi serein que depuis qu'il filait le parfait amour avec Heero et il avait l'impression que son coeur n'arriverait jamais à supporter un bonheur aussi pur.

Lové dans les bras de l'asiatique, Duo ne se rendit pas compte qu'inconsciemment il avait raffermit son étreinte sur le corps de Heero allongé contre lui. Cependant, ce geste n'échappa pas au japonais qui, surpris, tourna la tête en direction de Duo. Avec tendresse, il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front, resserrant à son tour, sa prise sur les hanches de son ange. Puis, d'un murmure afin de ne pas troubler le silence matinal, il demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas Tenshi ?

- Hein ? Oh, non, pardon Hee-chan, je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter...

- C'est maintenant que tu me fais peur Tenshi, répondit le japonais en se redressant sur ses coudes afin de faire face à l'américain.

- Pardonne-moi Hee-chan, ce n'était pas mon intention... Non, c'est juste que... Je m'interroge...

- Ah oui ? Demanda Heero, intrigué. A quel propos ?

- Sur nous, sur notre avenir, commença l'américain. J'ai peur Heero... J'ai peur de me réveiller un matin et de me rendre compte que tout ceci n'était qu'un merveilleux rêve... J'ai peur que cela ne marche pas entre nous, se confia le natté en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Heero.

- Je t'avouerais que moi aussi j'ai mes peurs Duo, répondit le japonais, appelant exprès le natté par son prénom afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il prenait lui aussi la conversation au sérieux. Je ne te cacherais pas qu'il m'arrive de douter parfois, mais dans ces moments là, il me suffit de te regarder pour que mes peurs s'envolent aussitôt. Ton sourire est ce qu'il y a de plus beau Duo, et lorsque je me surprends à douter de moi, je te regarde et la façon dont mon coeur s'emballe à cette vision me fait oublier toutes mes craintes. Tu es ce que j'ai toujours rêvé, et chaque jour ne fait que confirmer cette impression. Je t'aime Duo, murmura le japonais, je t'aime plus que tout...

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux clos de Duo alors qu'il reniflait bruyamment. Les paroles de Heero l'avaient touchées en plein coeur, si bien qu'il n'avait pas pu, ni même eut l'envie de retenir ses larmes. Des larmes de joie, de bonheur et d'amour confondues.

- Tu pleures mon ange ? Demanda le japonais, un petit sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

Duo ne répondit rien, trop ému pour dire quoi que ce soit, se contentant d'hocher positivement la tête que le japonais lui releva d'une légère pression sous le menton, avant de l'embrasser tendrement d'un chaste baiser. Ce fut Duo qui, prenant l'initiative, approfondit l'échange, entrouvrant les lèvres en une invitation explicite à laquelle l'asiatique s'empressa de répondre avec la même ardeur. La rencontre de leur langue fit naître mille sensations en Duo qui en frissonna de bien être.

Lorsque Heero mit, à contrecoeur, fin au baiser, il se recula légèrement, contemplant la beauté de l'homme qu'il aimait. Duo lui adressa un sourire rempli d'amour et avec une extrême délicatesse, il posa sa main sur la joue de Heero, qui émit un soupir de désir à ce contact. Lorsque Duo prit la parole, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer :

- Tu sais, je désespérais de trouver un jour quelqu'un qui saurait me comprendre et m'apporter l'amour dont j'ai besoin... Mais depuis que tu es entré dans ma vie, je sais que je viens de trouver cette personne qui me manquait, ma moitié. Je t'aime Heero.

Puis comme pour confirmer ces paroles, il l'embrassa tendrement tout en se collant un peu plus contre lui, minimisant au maximum la distance qui les séparait encore.

Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi, profitant de n'avoir rien à faire d'urgent pour flemmarder au lit, profitant de la simple présence de l'autre à leur côté.

En milieu de matinée, Duo apporta son aide à Heero pour nourrir les chevaux au parc et ils en profitèrent pour ramener Lullaby et Aleshanee avec eux, la seconde servant surtout à ne pas laisser la première seule. Sous la surveillance du japonais, l'américain alla attacher Lullaby à la barre d'attache puis la caressa longuement tandis que Heero remplissait les filets à foin.

Rassuré par la présence de Heero allant et venant auprès de lui, Duo sortit la caisse qui contenant le nécessaire de pansage et commença à brosser sa jument. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Heero stoppa son activité pour reporter son entière attention sur son petit ami, un sourire attendrit et heureux étirant ses lèvres. Duo brossait l'animal avec énergie, caressant sa robe de sa main libre afin de s'assurer qu'il ne restait pas de terre collée, tout en lui parlant d'une voix douce et confiante.

A l'attitude de la jument, Heero savait que Duo ne risquait absolument rien. Un pied au repos, la tête basse et les yeux à mi-clos, elle appréciait le traitement reçu. Après une dernière caresse, Duo s'éloigna de l'animal et alla poser la brosse qu'il échangea contre un cure-pied avant de retourner auprès de l'animal. Sans aucune hésitation, il lui demanda son pied qu'elle lui donna sans faire d'histoire. Tout dans l'attitude de Duo montrait un regain de confiance en lui-même et Lullaby l'avait senti aussi. Ses gestes étaient plus précis, plus fermes mais toujours en douceur et moins hésitant.

Lorsque la jument fut propre, il la remercia d'une caresse et d'un bisou sur le bout du nez et alla en faire de même avec Aleshanee.

Heero l'observa encore un moment, les yeux brillant de fierté de voir son petit ami si confiant auprès de ces animaux qui, il y a peu encore, le terrifiaient. Le voir ainsi, le sourire aux lèvres et rayonnant de bonheur, suffisait à le rendre heureux. Voir Duo évoluer de nouveau sans crainte au milieu des chevaux gonflait son coeur de fierté d'avoir réussi une partie de son challenge. Car si Duo s'en approchait maintenant sans crainte, il fallait à présent passer à la dernière partie et la plus délicate, remonter.

Lentement, il s'approcha vers Duo, et son sourire s'agrandit lorsque, ayant sentit sa présence, Duo lui demanda, sans se retourner :

- Hee-chan...

- Oui Tenshi ?

- Je me sens prêt... Je voudrais monter à cheval...

A ces mots, le coeur de Heero fit un bon dans sa poitrine avant de redémarrer au quart de tour, à une allure incroyable. Il s'approcha de lui, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui en une étreinte possessive.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda le japonais, craignant que Duo ne fasse cela pour lui faire plaisir et non pas désir personnel.

- Sûr et certain Hee-chan, répondit Duo en rendant son étreinte à Heero. J'ai cette envie depuis quelques jours, j'en ai des crampes à l'estomac tellement cette envie est présente. Je n'osais pas t'en parler avant, j'avais peur que tu penses que je n'étais pas suffisamment prêt...

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point t'entendre dire cela me rend heureux, Duo. Mais jamais je ne t'aurais jugé apte ou pas apte à faire quoi que ce soit. C'est à toi et à toi seul de juger lorsque tu t'en sentiras prêt. Je dois avouer que je suis heureux que tu me le demandes, mais sache que j'aurai attendu aussi longtemps qu'il fallait.

- Merci Hee-chan, murmura Duo en posant sa tête sur la poitrine de l'asiatique.

- Je t'en prie, répondit le japonais sur le même ton. Mais avant, allons manger, ajouta-t-il, il commence à se faire tard.

Heero embrassa furtivement Duo et main dans la main, il retournèrent à la caravane où ils furent accueillis par Loki qui, jusqu'à maintenant, avait préféré dormir, vautré dans l'herbe en profitant des rayons du soleil.

Ils se préparèrent un repas rapide, et après un moment de détente, ils retournèrent auprès des deux juments. Heero aida Duo à seller Lullaby, car même s'il l'avait déjà fait quelques fois, il ne se sentait pas suffisamment à l'aise pour se débrouiller seul et préférait que le japonais l'aide à tout vérifier.

Une fois la jument prête, Heero envoya Duo chercher une bombe par précaution, ne voulant pas qu'en cas d'accident il lui arrive quelque chose, et cela fit sourire Duo qui, se souvenant de ses débuts, racontait quelques anecdotes au japonais qui souriait en lui réglant sa bombe. Puis, il l'embrassa furtivement comme pour lui donner du courage et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la jument.

Duo la détacha et, guidé par Heero, il la mena dans le round pen, situé un peu plus loin. Là, Heero entra avec lui et referma la clôture derrière lui avant de rejoindre Duo au centre. Là, il déposa un bisou sur sa tempe et déclara :

- Tu vas faire quelques exercices d'approche comme tu en as déjà fait avant de te mettre en selle d'accord ?

- Oui, répondit l'américain.

- Bien, place toi devant elle et fait la reculer de quelques pas.

Duo s'exécuta et ils travaillèrent la jument à pieds pendant un bon moment encore. Puis, lorsque Heero jugea la jument suffisamment docile et à l'écoute, il se retourna vers Duo et déclara :

- Allez, en selle !

Duo lui adressa un petit sourire nerveux qui fit sourire Heero. Le japonais prit son visage dans ses mains et lui demanda :

- Nerveux ?

- Un peux, je dois l'avouer, répondit Duo d'une petite voix pas rassurée.

- Tout va bien se passer mon ange, je reste auprès de toi, d'accord ?

Duo se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête et Heero l'embrassa une dernière fois avant d'ajouter :

- Si cela ne va pas dis le moi d'accord ? Ne cherche pas à jouer au héros...

- Je te promet, répondit Duo avant de se tourner vers l'animal.

Duo mit le pied à l'étrier puis, d'un bond habile qui sentait le vécu, il sauta et s'assit dans la selle en retenant son souffle. Heero quant à lui tenait toujours la bride de la jument plus par sécurité que par méfiance. Cependant, elle sembla comprendre que cet instant était particulier car elle ne bougea pas et Duo l'en remercia mentalement.

Calé dans sa selle western Duo n'osait pas faire le moindre geste, non par peur mais parce qu'il prenait le temps de savourer la sensation d'être de nouveau en selle. Cette sensation de liberté et de plénitude, comme s'il retrouvait une partie de lui qu'il avait abandonné quelques années plus tôt. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'oxygène et souffla longuement, tout en décrispant ses épaules. Sous lui, il sentait la musculature puissante de la jument qui n'attendait qu'une chose, se mettre en marche.

Après un moment, Duo relâcha ses épaules et se cala un peu plus dans sa selle tout en posant ses mains sur son encolure. Comprenant le message, la jument se mit en marche et Duo respira lentement plusieurs fois de suite, afin de calmer les tremblements d'excitation, de bonheur et d'appréhension confondus qui s'emparaient de lui. Il mena la jument sur la piste et lui fit faire quelques tours au pas.

Heero de son côté, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres, observait la scène avec fascination, tandis qu'un élan de fierté sans borne étreignait son coeur. Jamais encore il n'avait ressenti autant de fierté à avoir accompli quelque chose, mais voir Duo, à cheval, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage, était quelque chose que jamais il n'oublierait.

L'américain effectua encore quelques tours de piste avant de venir s'arrêter auprès de son japonais.

- Alors, cette première impression ? Demanda Heero en souriant comme jamais.

- C'est merveilleux Hee-chan ! S'exclama Duo d'une voix émue. J'avais oublié les sensations que l'on ressent à cheval... Je suis tellement heureux.

- Je le suis aussi mon ange, répondit Heero en modérant ses émotions. Tu continues encore un peu ou tu arrêtes maintenant ?

- Je continue encore un peu, répondit Duo en souriant timidement, alors que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte colorée.

- C'est toi qui vois, répondit Heero attendrit par la vision que lui offrait Duo.

L'américain repartit et Heero observa plus attentivement son assiette et sa façon de monter. Tout dans l'attitude de Duo lui criait qu'il avait déjà beaucoup d'expérience, sa façon de se tenir à cheval, ses gestes, la position de ses mains et de ses jambes... D'infimes petits détails qui pourtant signifiaient tellement.

Heero se doutait parfaitement que Duo avait dû être et était encore un cavalier hors pair, il ne lui restait plus, à présent, à prendre confiance en lui pour redevenir celui qu'il était avant.

Plongé dans sa surveillance du natté, Heero ne vit pas les visiteurs arriver. Duo semblait prendre confiance en lui et prenait plaisir à faire faire quelques exercices à sa monture. Légèrement penché en avant, les mains levées, il faisait reculer sa jument avant de la faire repartir au pas en longeant la clôture.

- Redresse tes épaules, fit remarquer le japonais. Attention ! Ne la laisse pas faire ce qu'elle veut, raccourci tes rênes, ajouta-t-il alors que la jument commençait à prendre ses aises, souhaitant se soustraire aux ordres de Duo.

L'américain fit ce que lui disait Heero mais l'animal ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille et commença à s'énerver.

Voyant venir la suite, Heero s'empara des rênes au niveau du mors et fit reculer la jument, en une demande qui n'acceptait aucun refus. Un peu surpris, Duo s'agrippa à la crinière de sa monture, se tendant imperceptiblement.

S'en apercevant, Heero stoppa tout mouvement, et demanda sérieusement :

- Tu as confiance en moi ?

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher positivement la tête en guise d'approbation et Heero poursuivit :

- Détends-toi ! Laisse toi aller et tiens-toi à la selle...

Duo fit ce que lui disait le japonais, puis, d'un geste brusque, Heero fit bouger la jument qui fit un écart sur le côté. Bien qu'appréhendant la réaction de l'animal, Duo avait suivi le conseil de Heero et tentant de se décontracter, il laissait son bassin suivre les mouvements de l'animal.

Après quelques nouveaux écarts, Lullaby finit par céder et lorsqu'elle baissa la tête, Heero la remercia d'une caresse avant de se reculer de quelques pas, non sans quitter Duo des yeux, captant ses réactions. Puis, son regard dévia sur les deux femmes qui les observaient à quelques pas de là. Après un dernier regard à Duo, il s'approcha d'elles et demanda poliment :

- Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Nous sommes de passage ici et nous avons vu un panneau comme quoi il y avait des promenades à cheval, et nous aimerions savoir si c'était possible d'en faire une cet après-midi, répondit la jeune femme brune avec un petit sourire timide.

- Je suis désolé, mais la saison est terminée depuis un moment déjà. S'il reste un panneau c'est une erreur de ma part.

- Oh ! Fit la jeune femme légèrement déçue. Bon et bien ce sera pour une prochaine fois.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Heero en répondant à son sourire.

- Y a t-il un inconvénient à ce que nous restions un moment pour regarder ? ajouta-t-elle.

- Aucun.

Ravies, les jeunes femmes reportèrent leur attention sur Duo qui se débrouillait plus que bien avec sa monture, puis, après un moment, il alla s'arrêter au centre du round pen, où Heero le rejoint. Délicatement, il posa sa main sur son genou, faisant savoir sa présence à Duo qui lui adressa un sourire resplendissant avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

- Merci Heero ! S'exclama Duo, les larmes aux yeux en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son petit ami. Merci infiniment, répéta-t-il.

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de serrer l'américain dans ses bras, partageant son bonheur.

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, le temps ne semblait pas avoir d'emp**r**ise sur eux. Après un temps qui leur parut à la fois trop court et interminable, ils se séparèrent et Heero prit la main de Duo dans la sienne, l'entraînant à sa suite à l'extérieur du round pen, Duo lui-même suivit par la jument.

Arrivé à la barre d'attache, Duo lâcha la main de Heero et attacha la jument qui plongea la tête dans son filet à foin. Il la dessella et lui enleva le filet et alors qu'il allait poser le tout un peu plus loin sur le sol, Heero la lui prit des mains et alla la ranger. Le natté lui adressa un sourire de remerciements et prit les brosses dont il avait besoin avant de retourner auprès de la jument.

Là, il la caressa longuement et lui offrit un pansage amplement mérité. Après quoi, il se tourna vers Heero, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres, et timidement, il demanda :

- Je peux lui donner un bout de pain ?

- Oui, mais n'en abuse pas non plus, répondit Heero amusé par la mimique adorable de Duo.

- Promis ! S'exclama le châtain en se dirigeant vers la sellerie de fortune.

- Le sac à pain se trouve au fond ! Et n'oublie pas d'en prendre pour Aleshanee pour ne pas faire de jalouse !

Duo se retourna, puis, adressant un sourire amusé au japonais, il répondit malicieusement :

- Je sais Hee-chan !

Heero lui rendit son sourire et le regarda disparaître à l'intérieur. Le natté en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés de bout de pain secs. Le japonais lui attrapa le bras et l'aida à descendre les trois marches qui le séparaient de la terre ferme. Duo lui adressa un énième sourire qui réchauffa le coeur de l'asiatique. Heureux, le natté se dirigea vers Lullaby et lui donna deux bouts de pains avant d'aller donner le reste à Aleshanee qui commençait à s'impatienter. Le châtain la caressa un instant, le temps de les laisser terminer leurs friandises, puis ils les ramenèrent au pré.

Une fois les animaux retournés au sein du troupeau, les deux hommes restèrent un instant au milieu des chevaux, Heero heureux de pouvoir enfin partager sa passion avec Duo. Celui-ci vint alors se lover dans les bras du japonais qui posa son menton sur son épaule et croisa les bras sur son ventre, le retenant prisonnier de son étreinte possessive. Les lèvres de Heero vinrent se poser délicatement dans le cou de Duo qui frissonna de bien être à ce contact, se lovant un peu plus contre le corps puissant de son petit ami. Un soupir de contentement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'américain et les yeux clos, il se laissa aller dans les bras de Heero, appréciant la tendresse du moment.

Les mains de Heero caressaient lentement le ventre de Duo, en un geste totalement inconscient, arrachant des soupirs de satisfaction à Duo qui finit par se retourner, un sourire tendre illuminant son visage. D'un geste empli de douceur, il posa sa main sur la joue du japonais et la caressa tendrement, comme pour imprimer dans sa mémoire une image de Heero. Puis, sa main dévia sur sa nuque et il l'attira à lui, lui volant ainsi un baiser passionné. D'un geste possessif, Duo passa les bras autour du cou de Heero et l'attira vivement à lui, annihilant la faible distance qui les séparait encore.

Leur langue se rencontraient avec une passion toujours croissante. Leurs mains partaient à l'aventure, à la découverte du corps de l'autre. Heero glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure de son vis-à-vis, et d'un geste rapide, il dénoua l'élastique qui rassemblait ses longs cheveux en une natte régulière. Duo émit un gémissement de mécontentement que Heero fit taire d'un baiser, puis glissa ses doigts dans le voile de soie de ses cheveux, en esquissant un sourire.

Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils sentirent un poids s'abattre sur eux et une patte toute mouillée se poser sur leur jambe, tandis qu'un aboiement se faisait entendre :

- Loki !? S'exclama Duo surpris. Mais je croyais qu'il était à la caravane...

- Il y était il y a encore peu de temps, si cela peut te rassurer, répondit Heero en caressant la tête de l'animal.

Le japonais vola un dernier baiser furtif à l'américain avant qu'ils ne prennent le chemin du retour, main dans la main, Loki marchant à quelques mètres devant eux.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

En fin d'après-midi, juste avant que le soleil ne se couche et que la température ne baisse, Duo prévient Heero qu'il allait prendre sa douche.

Alors qu'il attendait son tour en lisant une revue, Loki se mit à aboyer, attirant l'attention du japonais. Celui-ci releva la tête de son occupation et tomba nez à nez avec Wufei et Réléna. Il posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains, et après avoir faire taire Loki, il alla saluer ces amis :

- Wufei, Réléna, cela me fait très plaisir de vous voir !

- A nous aussi ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda Réléna en embrassant Heero sur la joue.

- Très bien merci, et vous ?

- Oh, tu sais, la routine, répondit la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur l'une des chaises libres.

- Tu sais Heero, commença Wufei qui n'avait pas encore parlé jusqu'à maintenant, semblant fixer un point derrière lui. Je crois que tu devrais prendre l'habitude de fermer la caravane à clefs la nuit.

Face à l'interrogation qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard de son ami, il ajouta :

- Je viens de voir un type roder dans les bois, et si tu veux mon avis, il avait l'air plutôt louche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire... Au fait, Duo n'est pas là ? Ajouta-t-il en changeant complètement de sujet.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa question, le japonais s'était déjà précipité dans les bois. Et alors qu'il arrivait près de la cabine de douche, il entendit un craquement un peu plus haut et s'y précipita. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, cacher derrière un tronc d'arbre, un homme tentait de se faufiler à travers les branches et les lianes qui lui barraient la route.

Heero l'attrapa alors par le col et l'entraîna sans ménagement à sa suite, le trimbalant comme s'il n'était rien de plus d'une vieille chaussette sale. Lorsqu'il arriva auprès de la caravane, il le jeta à terre et l'empoignant de nouveau par le col, il demanda d'une voix menaçante :

- Que je te surprenne encore une fois tourner dans les parages et je ferais définitivement passer l'envie d'espionner les gens ! Tu m'as bien compris ? Je ne veux plus jamais revoir ta sale gueule ! C'est clair ?

Terrorisé par le regard meurtrier et la voix glaciale du japonais, l'homme se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête en guise d'approbation, tandis que Wufei et Réléna regardaient la scène avec incompréhension.

- Je t'ai déjà vu roder autour de Duo ! Ose ne serait-ce qu'encore une foisde le regarder et je m'occupe de ton cas à tel point que même ton dentiste serra dans l'incapacité d'identifier ton cadavre avec ce qu'il restera de tes empreintes dentaires ! Ajouta Heero sur un ton menaçant tandis que ses yeux prenaient une dangereuse teinte de mer déchaînée. Maintenant dégage !

L'homme ne se fit pas prier et fila sans demander son reste. Jamais Wufei et Réléna n'avaient vu Heero dans un tel état de fureur. Le japonais avait parlé d'un ton calme, sans jamais hausser la voix, mais la façon dont il avait prononcé ces quelques phrases, d'une voix calme mais glaciale n'avait rien à envier aux plus grands acteurs de cinéma.

De son côté, Heero fulminait intérieurement. Il avait déjà vu cet homme tourner autour de Duo il y avait quelques semaines et s'était même fait la remarque qu'il semblait faux. Le ton doucereux avec lequel il s'était adressé à Duo l'avait immédiatement classé dans le genre de personnes à éviter. Lentement, Heero tentait de réfréner la colère qui l'habitait, ayant fait un gros effort pour prendre sur lui et ne pas fracasser ce vicieux. Cependant, il ne souhaitait pas non plus effrayer l'américain. A cette pensée, il se calma instantanément. Avec le temps, il s'était vite compte que Duo avait un don particulier pour déceler le moindre changement dans son humeur et percevait très bien lorsqu'il était énervé ou tout simplement blasé. C'est pourquoi il se devait de se calmer avant que Duo ne revienne, ne souhaitant pas l'alarmer et l'effrayer inutilement.

Duo arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les cheveux enroulés dans une serviette de bain. Heero eut un sourire attendri à cette vision, de même que Wufei et Réléna :

- Tien, bonjour Duo ! S'exclama la jeune femme en allant à sa rencontre. Tu vas bien ? Ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Bonjour Réléna ! Oui, je vais très bien et toi ?

- Ca va, ça va, répondit Réléna.

- Bonjour Wufei, Ajouta Duo en se tournant en direction du chinois. Tu vas bien ?

- On ne peut mieux, et toi Duo ?

- Oui, je te remercie ! Cela fait plaisir de vous voir ici, vous êtes arrivé il y a longtemps ?

- Non, seulement quelques minutes, répondit Réléna.

Duo alla prendre place aux côtés de Heero, et alors qu'il allait s'asseoir sur la chaise voisine, le japonais lui prit la main et le fit asseoir sur ses genoux. Jouant le jeu, Duo se calfeutra contre son petit ami et l'embrassa furtivement en souriant tendrement.

- Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin ensemble, déclara Réléna. Vous formez un très beau couple. Lorsque vous étiez venu manger à la maison, j'ai été surprise d'apprendre que vous n'étiez pas ensemble. Vous aviez tout l'air d'un jeune couple, c'était vraiment adorable.

A ses mots, Duo s'empourpra violemment et enfouis son visage dans le cou de Heero qui lui caressa tendrement la nuque.

- Merci Réléna, répondit l'asiatique.

Ils parlèrent encore un long moment de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que, avisant l'heure tardive, Heero déclara :

- Vous restez manger avec nous ?

- Ca aurait été avec plaisir, mais nous avons déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir, répondit le jeune chinois. Une autre fois avec plaisir, mais là nous allons même être en retard si nous ne nous sauvons pas !

Ils se souhaitèrent une bonne soirée, et lorsqu'ils furent partis, Heero se laissa aller dans les bras de Duo qui, ne s'attendant pas à cela, tomba à la renverse sur la banquette en cuir, entraînant Heero dans sa chute. Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire, sous le regard interloqué de Loki, Heero allongé de tout son long sur Duo qui riait de bon coeur.

Le japonais se releva juste de façon à pouvoir contempler son ange et annihilant la distance entre leur bouche, il happa la lèvre inférieure de Duo qu'il caressa lentement du bout de la langue. Se prenant au jeu, Duo se contenta de rester passif un moment, puis, galvanisé par l'audace de la langue de son compagnon, il reprit constance et participa activement au baiser. Sa langue rencontrait celle du japonais avec un plaisir et un désir certain. Un duel s'installa entre eux, pour savoir lequel aurait le dernier mot et après une lutte acharnée de laquelle ils sortirent tout deux vainqueurs, ils durent se séparer lorsque la nature les rappela à l'ordre.

Heero s'arracha à l'étreinte du Duo pour pouvoir le regarder, et l'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans son sourire lui réchauffa le coeur. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, en murmurant d'une petite voix :

- Tu me laisses partir ? J'aimerais aller me laver.

Un chouinement de mécontentement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'américain qui raffermit sa prise autour du corps de Heero, le retenant prisonnier de ses jambes et de ses bras. La réaction de Duo fit sourire le japonais qui finit par se laisser aller au plaisir qu'il ressentait d'être étreint par le natté

Après un moment durant lequel ils restèrent enlacés, profitant de la présence de l'être aimé, Heero s'arracha à contre coeur de l'étreinte du Duo et alla, à son tour, prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'il revint une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il fut surpris de trouver Duo au téléphone. Il entra en silence et se dirigea directement dans la chambre de Duo où il prit des affaires propres. Une fois changé, il retourna dans la pièce commune et commença à préparer le repas, bercé par la voix de Duo :

- Moi aussi je t'embrasse, déclara le natté, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage, à bientôt.

A ces mots, il raccrocha et sursauta lorsque la voix de Heero retentit près de lui :

- Qui-est ce que tu embrasses ? Demanda le japonais d'un air renfrogné.

- Solo ! S'exclama l'américain qui ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte du ton employé par Heero.

- Hn... Et qui est Solo ?

- C'est mon amant, répondit le natté avec un sourire malicieux. Je plaisante Hee-chan, ajouta-t-il face au silence nerveux qui émanait de l'asiatique. C'est mon grand-frère !!

Sur ce, il se leva et se pendit au cou du japonais, murmurant tout contre sa bouche :

- Dis, tu serais pas jaloux par hasard ?

- Hn ! Fit le japonais. Tu vas voir si je suis jaloux, petit démon, ajouta-t-il, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

- Oh oui ! Montre moi, mon Heero sauvage ! S'exclama Duo en éclatant de rire.

Là, Heero souleva l'américain et l'allongea sur la banquette en prenant possession de ses lèvres, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné.

**A suivre...

* * *

**

Voilà pour ce chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

Comme je vous l'avais promis, je poste le chapitre 12 dans les temps ! Cependant, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster le suivant pour la semaine prochaine, et vous m'en voyez navrée.

Je fais vraiment mon possible, mais entre la reprise des cours et mes autres fics, je suis vite débordée !

Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je fais mon possible pour ne pas me laisser distancer, Lybertys n'ayant pas le net pour le moment la suite de Mourir pour revivre et Beyond the invisible à terminer de taper, cela me laisse un peu plus le temps.

Je me met aussi vite que possible au chapitre 5 de Coeur de crystale et peut être qu'avec un peu de chance, j'aurais le temps de commencer le suivant de Danse avec lui avant de devoir passer à la suite de l'une des deux fics écrites avec Lybertys

En tout cas, un immense merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant !

Un grand merci également à tout ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review ! Cela me touche vraiment beaucoup !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant,

Gros bisous

- shini -

PS : J'aimerais avoir votre avis, comme précisé un peu avant, j'ai commencé une nouvelle histoire originale avec Lybertys et j'aimerai savoir si je dois la poster en version Gundam Wing ! Sachant que les personnages principaux ne ressemblent pas physiquement à Heero et Duo !


	14. Chapter 14

**Titre** Danse avec lui

**Auteur** Shinigami

**Genre** UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Shinigami's Bride, Sana-Maxwell, Hell, Coquillette, nyanko-kuro, Shye Yun, Lybertys, briottet** et **Catirella** pour leur review sur le chapitre 12 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**Chapitre 13**

Duo se réveilla au son régulier de la respiration de Heero. Il étouffa un bâillement et s'étira longuement à la manière d'un félin, faisant sourire Heero qui le regardait faire avec amusement, une lueur d'amour illuminant ses prunelles couleur cobalt. Un sourire tendre étirait les lèvres du japonais alors qu'il murmurait :

- Bonjour toi !

Sans laisser le temps à Duo de répondre, Heero s'empara de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser matinal auquel Duo répondit sans se faire prier. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Duo rendit son sourire à Heero et murmura à son tour tout contre ses lèvres :

- Bonjour Hee-chan.

A son tour, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du japonais qui après avoir répondu à la demande muette du natté, murmura, ne souhaitant pas briser le silence qui les entourait :

- Tu as bien dormi mon ange ?

- Voui, répondit l'américain en étouffant de nouveau un bâillement.

Heero le regarda un moment, mi amusé, mi attendri par l'attitude du châtain et alors que ce dernier bâillait pour la seconde fois, il déclara :

- Tu aurais dû dormir encore un peu, il est encore tôt, souffla l'asiatique.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Duo en posant délicatement son index sur les lèvres de Heero pour le faire taire. J'aime être dans tes bras, ajouta-t-il, je t'aime Heero.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Duo.

Le natté embrassa le japonais avec une passion mêlée de tendresse, et prenant l'initiative du baiser,il vient quémander l'entrée des lèvres de Heero.

- Heero ? Appela l'américain après que leur échange les ait forcé à se séparer.

- Hai ?

- Tu es heureux ? Demanda timidement Duo.

- Hai, souffla Heero en raffermissant sa prise autour des hanches du natté, nazerana watachitachi wa isse choni desu.

- Hein ? S'exclama le châtain en se redressant sur ses coudes, un air de totale incompréhension dépeint sur le visage.

Heero sourit tendrement face à la tête que faisait Duo et lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille :

- Ta présence seule suffit à me rendre heureux...

Duo sentit ses joues s'empourprer et lui adressa un petit sourire timide empli de tendresse et d'amour avant de poser sa tête au creux de son épaule, enfouissant son visage dans son cou et respirant son odeur à plein nez.

Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes durant, appréciant ce moment de sérénité qui, au fil des jours, était devenu pour eux une habitude.

Puis, brisant finalement le silence que seul troublait leur respiration régulière et synchronisée et le chant des oiseaux, Heero demanda d'une voix qui cachait mal la profonde réflexion dans laquelle il était plongé :

- Duo ?

- Hn ? Répondit l'américain en somnolant.

- Tu as déjà eu un petit ami ?

Si jusqu'à maintenant le natté paraissait sur le point de s'endormir, à présent, il était parfaitement réveillé.

En appuis sur son coude, il faisait face à Heero dont il imaginait sans problème l'air à la fois interrogateur et contrarié qui pouvait provoquer l'attente de sa réponse.

- Pourquoi cette question Hee-chan ? Demanda Duo surpris.

- Pourquoi pas ? N'ais-je pas le droit d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi ? Répondit le japonais en souriant tendrement, tandis que sa main droite venait caresser la joue du châtain.

- Si ! Si biensûr, excuse-moi, souffla Duo en reprenant sa position initiale alors que ses doigts traçaient des arabesques sur le torse imberbe du japonais. Pour répondre à ta question, si, j'ai déjà eu un petit ami une fois, reprit-il après quelques secondes de silence. Mais je... Cela n'a pas duré, j'ai mis fin à notre relation lorsque j'ai appris que...

Duo se tut, honteux de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à révéler à Heero, ce que personne hormis Quatre et Trowa ne savait. Honteux, de cet épisode de sa vie, Duo avait classé cette affaire «secret défense» et ne l'avait plus jamais abordée, même avec ses deux meilleurs amis, qui respectaient son choix.

Intrigué par le soudain silence de Duo, Heero demanda d'une voix encourageante :

- Tu as appris que quoi ?

- Je... Quatre m'a dit avoir surpris une conversation entre Julien, mon petit ami du moment, et un de ses amis. Il parlait de moi et disait qu'il avait l'intention de me quitter après m'avoir mis dans son lit...

Duo avait murmuré ses derniers mots, si bien que Heero dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre. Puis, semblant sentir la gêne qui habitait son vis-à-vis, il raffermit sa prise autour de ses reins et déclara gravement :

- J'ai parfaitement conscience que cela doit faire mal, mais tu as agis comme tu le devais, Duo. Personne n'a le droit de traiter qui que ce soit de cette manière. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait... C'était-il y a combien de temps ?

- J'avais dix-neuf ans, répondit Duo plongé dans ses souvenirs, notre relation n'a durée qu'un mois. Ensuite, j'ai eu cet accident...

- Tu n'as plus eu de petit ami ?

- Non, répondit Duo d'une voix qui cachait mal ses émotions. Je... J'avais trop honte de ce que j'étais devenu... Mais heureusement que j'ai des amis et une famille sur qui je peux compter. Ce sont eux qui m'ont aidé à me sortir de ma dépression et de la bulle dans laquelle je m'étais enfermé. Sans eux, je crois qu'il ne resterait plus grand chose de moi à présent...

Il se tut un moment, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus posée :

- Puis après je suis venu ici et tu es entré dans ma vie... Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée Heero... Depuis quelques temps, j'en arrive presque à remercier ma cécité car sans elle et l'aide de Quatre et Trowa, je ne t'aurais sûrement jamais rencontré. Et toi, ajouta-t-il après un court silence, tu as déjà eu des petits amis ?

- Oui, quelques uns, répondit Heero, mais cela ne durait jamais très longtemps à chaque fois. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver l'équilibre que je cherchais. Et puis je me rendais vite compte que, même si j'appréciais mon amant du moment, je ne l'aimais pas. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort que depuis que je suis avec toi, Duo.

Sur ses mots, il l'embrassa furtivement et ajouta sur le ton de la confidence :

- Je peux te confier un secret ?

Intrigué, Duo répondit : 

- Oui, biensûr, je suis muet comme une tombe !

Heero lui lança un regard sceptique que Duo ne vit pas, mais face au silence prolongé de Heero, il demanda : 

- Quoi ?

- Rien mon ange, répondit le japonais en souriant, avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

- Alors, c'est quoi ton secret ? Questionna le natté.

- Je n'avais jamais dit "je t'aime" à quelqu'un avant toi...

A ses mots, Duo se redressa vivement et fit face au japonais, les yeux brillant de larmes contenues.

-C'est vrai, tu m'aimes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu en doutes ? 

- Non, répondit Duo sans hésitation tandis que, du bout des doigts, Heero séchait les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement le long de ses joues. Moi aussi je t'aime Heero, je t'aime plus que tout.

A peine Duo eut-il terminé sa phrase que Heero happait ses lèvres avec une avidité qui trahissait le désir qu'il ressentait pour l'américain. Leur langue se rencontrait avec fougue et passion, emportées en un ballet langoureux et chargé de volupté. Très vite, de leur côté, leurs mains entamèrent elles aussi un ballet sensuel, chacune partant à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Sans rompre leur baiser, Duo changea de position, et vient prendre place sur Heero qui, sans plus attendre, glissa ses mains sous le t-shirt de Duo et lui caressa la chute des reins, provoquant chez Duo des frissons de bien être.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Monté sur Lullaby, Duo reprenait petit à petit confiance en lui. Chaque jour, il osait quelque chose de nouveau, ce qui emplissait de joie son coeur et celui de Heero qui le regardait faire avec une fierté non dissimulée. Jamais le japonais n'aurait imaginé que Duo se lance aussi vite. L'américain était devenu un autre homme de celui qu'il était lorsqu'il était arrivé ici, il y a près de deux mois de cela.

Lancé au trot dans la carrière, après avoir pri**s** connaissance de la surface de celle-ci avec l'aide de Heero, Duo tentait de faire faire à sa monture quelques figures de manège. Concentré sur Duo, Heero du bord de la carrière dictait à l'américain quelques consignes d'exercices, le reprenant de temps à autre sur sa posture ou la manière dont il s'y prenait.

Même s'il lui corrigeait parfois quelques petites erreurs, Heero restait stupéfait par le niveau de Duo. Tout en lui indiquait qu'il n'était en rien débutant. Le japonais ne savait toujours pas quelle était la spécialité de l'américain lorsqu'il montait encore à cheval, ni la manière dont son accident était survenu, mais il était impressionné par l'assiette (2) de Duo et la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il se mouvait à cheval.

Pris dans son rôle de moniteur, Heero n'entendit pas la voiture se garer un peu plus loin et ne fit pas attention aux aboiements de Loki. Si bien qu'il fut surpris lorsqu'une voix qu'il connaissait bien retentit à ses côtés :

- Et bien, on dirait qu'elle va bien cette petite jument !

Heero se retourna vivement et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire radieux lorsqu'il reconnu son interlocuteur :

- Professeur J ! Je ne vous ais pas entendu arriver ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda le japonais en serrant la poignée de main que lui tendait le visiteur.

- Comme mon grand âge me le permet, mon garçon, répondit le vieil homme en rendant son sourire à Heero.

- Pour être honnête, reprit l'asiatique, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici ! Mais cela me fait plaisir ! Ajouta-t-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à son interlocuteur, ne souhaitant pas quitter Duo trop longtemps du regard. 

Le professeur ne répondit rien et à son tour, il reporta son attention sur le natté qui travaillait la jument.

Après un moment durant lequel aucun des deux hommes ne parla, le nouvel arrivant fini par demander :

- Qui est ce jeune homme ?

Heero se tourna vers lui, un sourire radieux illuminant son visage et déclara avec une fierté non dissimulée :

- C'est mon compagnon.

Surpris par la déclaration du japonais, J se retourna vivement face à lui, tandis que la surprise faisait lentement place à un sourire radieux :

- Alors ça y est ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais de te savoir heureux ! Tu resplendis Heero, déclara le vieil homme. Tu n'imagines pas comme je suis heureux pour toi ! Je commençais à dé**s**espérer de te voir un jour trouver la bonne personne.

- Merci professeur, répondit Heero en reportant de nouveau son attention sur l'américain.

Après quelques secondes de silence, J reprit la parole :

- Alors qui est-il ce garçon qui a su conquérir ton coeur ?

- Un ange, répondit Heero à moitié perdu dans ses pensées.

A ces mots, J partit dans un rire puissant qui sortit Heero de sa torpeur. Entre deux éclats de rire, J s'exclama :

- Je sais pas qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait, mais ce garçon accompli des miracles ! Jamais je ne t'ai vu aussi peu éloquent ! 

- Hn ! Se renfrogna le japonais qui n'appréciait guère que l'on se moque de son égarement passager.

La réaction de l'asiatique ne fit que sourire un peu plus son vis-à-vis qui, après avoir retrouvé un semblant de sérieux, déclara :

- En tout cas, il ne se débrouille pas trop mal à cheval ! 

- Oui, répondit Heero. Duo montait à cheval, mais il a eut un accident il y a deux ans et n'est pas remonté depuis. Vous me croirez si vous le voulez, mais cela ne fait que quatre jours qu'il remonte de nouveau. J..., reprit Heero après un moment d'arrêt, Duo est aveugle...

Ces mots semblèrent frappé le vieil homme car il se retourna brusquement vers le japonais, et posant une main sur son épaule, il déclara :

- Je suis désolé... Comment cela est-il arrivé ?

- Son accident de cheval... Même les médecins n'en connaissent pas l'origine... C'est un miracle qu'il soit encore capable de marcher. Les médecins le voyaient déjà dans un fauteuil roulant jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. 

- Les miracles existent Heero. Tu en a la preuve sous les yeux, et quand je vois que ce tu es devenu grâce à ce garçon, je ne peux croire à une coïncidence. Ce garçon à quelque chose de spécial, ne le laisse pas s'envoler.

- Cela ne risque pas, murmura le japonais. Je tiens trop à lui...

J ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire, et après un moment de silence, il déclara, changeant totalement de sujet :

- Je voudrais te demander une faveur Heero...

Intrigué par le ton grave qu'employait son ami, le japonais reporta son attention sur celui-ci et J enchaîna :

- Je me fais vieux mon garçon, et je n'ai plus la force ni le temps de m'occuper de Lullaby et d'Aleshanee. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais que tu les gardes... 

Stupéfait par la demande du vieil homme, Heero fit volte face et l'air abasourdi, il demanda :

- Vous... Vous voulez me vendre vos juments ? Vous qui disiez que rien au monde ne vous obligerait à vous en séparer ?

- Non Heero, je te donne les juments ! 

- Mais...

- Tu sais mon garçon, je me fais vieux, et je me rend compte que je n'ai plus la capacité de m'occuper de chevaux. Et ces juments ont un réel potentiel, elles sont douces, affectueuses et volontaires, c'est pourquoi je ne peux me résoudre à leur laisser terminer leur vie dans un parc. De plus, elles sont encore jeunes, cela serait dommage... Je te le demande en tant que requête Heero...

- Ce n'est pas les juments que je refuse Professeur, mais le fait que vous me les donniez. Je ne peux pas accepter cela ! 

- Tu sais à quel point j'aime mes chevaux, et tu sais aussi que tu es la personne en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de t'en occuper...

- Vous me prenez par les sentiments ? 

- Si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu acceptes, alors oui ! Répondit J sans une once d'hésitation.

Heero éclata de rire, suivit par J et déclara après avoir retrouver un semblant de calme :

- C'est d'accord !

- Merci Heero ! Tu me soulages d'un grand poids.

Le japonais ne répondit rien, se contentant d'un sourire et reporta son attention sur Duo qui s'était arrêté. Lorsqu'il le vit esquisser un mouvement pour descendre de cheval, il s'approcha et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il l'attrapait par les hanches et le posait sur le sol avec délicatesse.

Duo se retourna tout sourire et lui souffla un merci accompagné d'un rapide baiser. Puis, Heero lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite :

- Viens, je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un !

Sans faire de commentaire, Duo suivit docilement l'asiatique. Duo avait été témoin de la discussion qui avait eu lieu entre les deux hommes et avait vite compris que des liens particuliers les liaient. Ils avaient dû être très proche à un moment ou à un autre, car Duo sentait cette profonde affection qui émanait du vieil homme pour le japonais. Ce dernier prit alors la parole et fit les présentations :

- Professeur J, je vous présente mon compagnon, Devlynn Maxwell. Duo, voici Jonas.

- Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance Monsieur, répondit Duo en tendant la main à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Voyant cela, J s'en empara franchement, et avec sincérité, il déclara :

- Appelez moi J ! Et moi aussi je suis ravi de te rencontrer Duo ! Depuis que je suis arrivé, je n'entend que des compliments sur toi, et il me tardait de faire enfin ta connaissance !

Duo rougit sous la remarque du professeur et s'en apercevant, Heero l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, tandis que, faisant fi de la gêne de l'américain, le vieil homme enchaînait :

- Alors, comment la trouves-tu cette Lullaby ?

- Elle est formidable, répondit Duo avec enthousiasme. C'est vraiment une très gentille jument. Je dois avouer que j'ai toujours eu une certaine réticence avec les femelles à cause de leur caractère, mais celle-ci est exceptionnelle.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment de tout et de rien, puis, le vieil homme finit par prendre congé :

- Bon, les jeunes, il est temps pour moi de prendre congé !

- Vous ne restez pas manger avec nous ?

- Je te remercie de ton invitation Heero, mais j'ai encore de la route à faire...

Après multiples recommandations, le vieil homme prit congé et rendit leur intimité aux deux hommes.

Puis, une fois la voiture du professeur disparue au loin, Heero guida l'américain jusqu'à la caravane, dans laquelle il prit place et caressait distraitement la tête de son chien tandis que le japonais préparait le repas de midi.

Après un moment de silence, Duo, emporté par sa curiosité, demanda :

- Qui était cet homme ?

- C'était mon moniteur d'équitation. Il avait un centre équestre à la sortie de la ville où j'habitais lorsque j'étais enfant. Je l'ai connu par l'intermédiaire de ses chevaux. Les plus vieux finissaient leur vie au pré qui longeait le terrain qui encadrait la maison dans laquelle nous habitions, et souvent j'allais les voir et leur apporter un bout de pain ou des carottes. Parfois, il m'arrivait de croiser J. Ma mère, vivant seule, n'avait pas les moyens de me payer des cours d'équitation et s'en voulait atrocement. Mais un jour, alors que j'avais 8 ans, J est venu me voir et m'a demandé si j'étais d'accord pour l'aider à nourrir ses chevaux et à les panser. Evidement, j'ai tout de suite accepté, et en échange de cela, J me faisait monter gratuitement. Puis, en grandissant, je passais de plus en plus de temps au centre équestre. Le soir après les cours, les week end et les vacances scolaires, je les passaient au centre. Si bien, qu'avec l'accord de ma mère, J a finis par m'embaucher et en plus de mon salaire mensuel, il continuait à m'offrir les cours.

- C'est très gentil de sa part, remarqua Duo, qui buvait les paroles du japonais, heureux que celui-ci partage avec lui quelques uns de ses souvenirs.

- Oui, J a vraiment le coeur sur la main. Je lui doit tout, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu apprendre à monter à cheval et que j'ai pu intégrer l'école de formation dans les métiers du cheval dans laquelle je rêvais d'aller.

- Tu l'apprécies énormément, fit remarquer Duo qui avait rarement vu le japonais aussi démonstratif de ses sentiments avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

- Je le considère un peu comme le père que je n'ai jamais connu. Il a été et est toujours mon modèle, il représente l'image paternelle qui m'a fait défaut pendant mon enfance. C'est lui qui m'a tout appris et on peut dire qu'il a joué le rôle d'un père pour moi.

Si Duo parut surpris par les révélations sur le passé de Heero, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se doutait bien que pour être aussi renfermé sur lui même, Heero n'avait pas dû avoir une enfance des plus faciles, et l'absence d'un père pouvait expliquer ce recul.

- Je comprend mieux ces liens qui vous unissent, murmura le natté en se levant et en enlaçant Heero par derrière, collant sa joue dans le dos du japonais. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

Sous lui, il sentit le japonais frissonner à ces mots tandis qu'un soupir de bien être s'échappait de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Heero arrêta le gaz et se retourna vers Duo. Il le prit dans ses bras et le châtain se calfeutra contre lui en un soupir de satisfaction. D'une voix douce pour ne pas briser la magie de l'instant, Heero déclara :

- J me cède ses juments, commença-t-il.

A ces mots, Duo releva la tête en signe d'étonnement et après avoir déposé un bisou sur son nez, Heero expliqua :

- Il est le propriétaire de Lullaby et Aleshanee et souhaitait me léguer ses juments... Je voudrais que tu acceptes de garder Lullaby...

Duo sursauta de surprise et s'arracha à l'étreinte du japonais, surpris et effrayé par une telle demande :

- Heero je...

- Je ne t'oblige à rien Duo, mais considère la comme tienne, même si tu préfères que je la garde...

- Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, Heero, murmura l'américain ému par le cadeau que lui faisait l'asiatique.

- Dit oui, cela sera déjà un bon début, répondit Heero amusé, arrachant par la même occasion, un sourire à Duo qui, entre temps, était revenu se nicher entre les bras du japonais.

Enivré par la voix de Heero et les aller retour de ses doigts sur la chute de ses reins, Duo émit un hoquet de surprise avant de souffler un "d'accord" à peine audible, le visage enfouis dans le cou de Heero. Les caresses du japonais faisaient naître en Duo des frissons qui lui parcouraient la colonne vertébrale. Ce détail n'échappa pas à son tortionnaire qui accentua ses caresses pour le plus grand plaisir du natté. Un gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour aller mourir dans le cou de Heero, que Duo mordilla délicatement avant de l'embrasser comme pour effacer son geste précédent. 

A son tour, le corps de Heero fut pris de violents frissons qui le firent tressaillir. Un sourire ravi étira alors les lèvres de Duo qui, fier de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son petit ami, s'arracha à contrecoeur de son étreinte pour aller prendre possession de ses lèvres avec une gourmandise et un désir non feint. Heero répondit à son baiser avec la même intensité, galvanisé par la sensation de chaleur qui naissait dans ses reins et se diffusait dans son sang, le faisant bouillonner de ce feu que l'on appel désir.

Sentant cela, il mit fin à leurs échanges et après un dernier baiser volé, il s'arracha à l'étreinte de Duo qui, ressentant les mêmes tourments que le japonais, s'éloigna sans un mot, se contentant d'un petit sourire d'excuses.

Duo sentait son désir pour le japonais augmenter jour après jour, se faisant chaque fois plus intense et il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ce feu qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Cependant, il se faisait violence pour tenter de se maîtriser et de cacher au mieux ce feu qui le consumait, ne souhaitant pas que Heero se sente obligé de quoi que ce soit. Il voulait que leur première fois se face sur leur accord commun et non pour apaiser le désir de l'un. Il voulait que cela vienne naturellement, sans qu'ils aient à se poser des questions sur la certitude ou les regrets qu'ils pourraient ressentir après.

De son côté, Heero sentait lui aussi un désir insatiable s'embraser au niveau de ses reins, augmentant considérablement sa chaleur corporelle. 

Sans qu'il ne le sache, il avait en tête les mêmes préoccupations que Duo, réfléchissant au fait qu'il ne voulait pas forcer l'américain à faire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. Il voulait être convaincu que ni l'un ni l'autre ne ressentirait le moindre regret. Totalement inconscient de la nature du combat intérieur que menait le natté en cet instant, Heero s'efforça à refouler au plus profond de lui les flammes du désir qui le consumaient, ne souhaitant pas effrayer l'américain de par la violence de son désir.

Retournant à son occupation première, il ouvrit le tiroir au dessus de sa tête, il en sortit deux assiettes et deux verres qu'il présenta au natté :

- Tiens, tu peux dresser la table s'il te plait ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Oui, pardon je rêvais, s'excusa Duo en tendant les mains pour s'emparer de ce que Heero lui présentait.

- Je vois cela, mon ange, répondit le japonais en souriant tendrement face à l'égarement passager du natté.

Lorsque Duo eut accomplis sa mission, ils passèrent à table sous le regard envieux de Loki qui se léchait les babines de gourmandise, attendant avec espoir qu'un morceau tombe malencontreusement à terre pour aller le récupérer. 

Ils terminèrent de manger en silence et après avoir débarrassé la table et donner les restes à Loki, Duo vint prendre place auprès du japonais et se laissa aller à son étreinte.

Confortablement blotti entre les bras de Heero, Duo fut très vite emporté par le sommeil, récupérant celui qui l'avait fuis ce matin. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Heero qui ferma les yeux à son tour emporté par un sommeil lourd et sans rêve, laissant à Loki, la garde de la caravane.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Heero et Duo marchaient main dans la main dans les dernières lueurs du soleil qui se couchait. Loki gambadant à quelques mètres devant eux, ils avaient ramené Lullaby au parc, et d'un commun accord, ils avaient pris la direction du village, histoire de se promener un peu et de profiter de la douce chaleur qui régnait encore.

Ils marchaient depuis un moment, lorsque Heero déclara soudain, brisant le silence environnant :

- Tiens, Wufei et Réléna semblent être chez eux, tu veux passer leur dire bonjour ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne idée, répondit Duo en emboîtant le pas au japonais et en sifflant Loki qui arriva en courant.

A peine Heero eut-il frappé, que des aboiements aigus retentirent de l'intérieur, aussitôt suivit par la voix du chinois qui réclamait le silence. Le jeune couple sourit à cette réflexion de Wufei tandis que la porte s'ouvrait devant eux :

- Heero ! Duo ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Très bien, je te remercie ! Répondit Heero en serrant la main que lui tendait le chinois. 

- Venez, entrez, ajouta Wufei après avoir serrer la main de l'américain. 

Duo suivit Heero à l'intérieur, et Réléna vient les accueillir :

- Heero ! Duo ! Bonjour les garçons, s'exclama la jeune femme en leur faisant la bise. Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, merci Réléna, répondit Duo en lui adressant un sourire.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda la jeune femme en les invitant à prendre place sur le canapé. 

- Un coca s'il te plait, Réléna, répondit Duo.

- Pareil s'il te plait, ajouta Heero.

- Alors, que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? Demanda Wufei en prenant place en face des deux hommes pendant que Réléna allait chercher des verres à la cuisine.

- A vrai dire, on passait devant chez vous et nous sommes venu prendre de vos nouvelles.

A ce moment, Réléna revient de la cuisine, les bras chargés d'un lourd plateau qu'elle posa sur la petite table du salon. Elle servit chacun des trois hommes qui l'entouraient avant de prendre place dans le fauteuil voisin à celui de son compagnon, en face de Duo.

- Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur, Duo ! Fit remarquer la jeune femme.

- Oui, j'ai monté Lullbay ce matin, répondit l'américain, et cela s'est très bien passé. 

- Alors ça y est ! Tu remontes ? S'exclama Wufei en interrompant sa conversation avec Heero en ayant entendu la réponse du natté.

- Un peu, répondit Duo gêné d'être subitement devenu le centre d'intérêt de la conversation.

- Vous pouvez être fier de vous tous les deux. Aussi bien toi Duo, que Heero, vous avez parcouru du chemin depuis la dernière fois.

Duo sentit ses joues s'empourprer sous la réflexion de la jeune femme et lui adressa un sourire timide tandis que Heero glissait sa main dans la sienne et la portait à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser dessus.

Ils restèrent un moment à parler de tout et de rien, puis, avisant l'heure tardive et le jour qui commençait lentement à décliner, Heero déclara doucement à l'intention de Duo :

- Allez mon ange, il est temps de rentrer !

- Déjà ? S'exclama Duo surpris qui, plongé dans sa conversation avec Réléna, n'avait pas vu le temps passer.

- Oui, la nuit commence à tomber et nous sommes à pieds, déclara l'asiatique.

- Oh ! Fit Duo d'une petite voix.

Sentant la tristesse poindre chez le natté, Heero l'aida à se relever et le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser furtivement :

- Ce n'est rien mon ange, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Duo rappela Loki qui jouait dehors avec Eben, et après avoir salué leurs amis, ils prirent le chemin du retour. 

Alors qu'ils passaient le petit portail qui fermait l'accès de dehors au chien, Duo se retourna et lança à Wufei et Réléna qui les regardaient s'éloigner du pas de la porte :

- Et n'oubliez pas que vous devez venir manger un de ces jours !

- Promis ! Répondit Réléna sur le même ton.

Ils arrivèrent à la caravane quelques minutes plus tard, après un dernier détour par le parc des chevaux afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien et qu'ils ne manquaient de rien. 

Une fois la porte de la caravane fermée à clefs afin qu'ils ne soient pas dérangés, Duo alla se changer, enfilant un bas de jogging noir et un pull de la même couleur, afin de se mettre à l'aise, tandis que Heero préparait le repas du soir.

- Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ? Demanda Duo en revenant auprès du japonais.

- Je te remercie mon ange, mais ce soir, c'est moi qui cuisine, tu m'aideras demain d'accord ?

- Hn, voui, répondit le natté légèrement boudeur.

- Par contre, tu peux mettre la table s'il te plait ?

- Oui, répondit Duo. Merci, ajouta-t-il lorsque Heero lui donna les assiettes, les verres et les couverts dont il avait besoin.

Une fois la table mise, il retourna auprès du japonais et lui demanda d'une petite voix qui trahissait sa fatigue :

- On mange bientôt ?

- Dans une petite heure. Tu as le temps de t'allonger un moment, tu tombes de fatigue.

- Oui, désolé, s'excusa l'américain en étouffant un bâillement, je n'ai plus l'habitude de monter à cheval et c'est un peu éprouvant, autant physiquement que mentalement.

- Je sais, répondit Heero en l'embrassant sur le front. Va dormir, je te réveillerais quand ce sera près, assura-t-il au châtain.

- Merci Hee-chan, murmura Duo.

Le japonais regarda avec tendresse l'homme qu'il aimait s'allonger dans son lit et l'observa encore un instant avant de reporter son attention sur la casserole qui chauffait sur le gaz.

Comme il l'avait prédis, le repas fut près environ une heure plus tard. Sans faire de bruit, il entra dans la petite pièce qui servait de chambre à Duo et s'assit au bord du lit. Là, il observa le jeune homme dormir pendant quelques secondes, imprimant à jamais l'image de toute beauté qu'offrait Duo endormi avant de le réveiller, faisant glisser ses doigts avec douceur sur la joue de son bel endormi.

- Réveille toi mon ange, murmura-t-il. Le repas est prêt.

- Hum...

Le natté s'étira longuement sans chercher à cacher ni à retenir un bâillement puis se redressa lentement en humant l'air :

- Ca sent bon, déclara-t-il d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil.

- Oui, tu viens manger ? 

- J'arrive, répondit l'américain.

Alors que Heero s'apprêtait à se relever, Duo l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui, un sourire victorieux affiché sur le visage, et lui vola un baiser.

Heero sourit à son tour et lui rendit son baiser avant de se lever et d'entraîner l'américain avec lui.

Duo prit place à table pendant que le japonais remplissait leur assiette. Puis, il vient prendre place en face de Duo et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Après un moment Duo demanda :

- Hee-chan ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Tu fais quoi le reste de l'année ? Quand tu n'es pas ici...

Surpris par la question de Duo, Heero arrêta momentanément de manger, avant de répondre :

- Je m'occupe de chevaux. Avant je retournais aider J dans son centre équestre, mais maintenant qu'il l'a fermé, je m'occupe autrement. Je ferre et débourre des chevaux en général. Quand j'ai du temps pour moi, je travaille le cuir et je monte mes chevaux. Cette année, je vais entreprendre de débourrer Roan Barbary. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Comme ça, je voulais savoir ce que tu faisais, répondit Duo, un petit sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres.

- Et toi ? Demanda Heero. Que fais-tu ?

- Et bien, avant mon accident, j'aidais beaucoup papa et maman à entretenir le centre et à m'occuper des chevaux en plus de suivre mes cours. Hilde et Solo étant en couple, ils ont à présent chacun leur vie de leur côté, et ne peuvent plus aider papa et maman. Depuis mon accident, j'alterne entre les visites médicales et mes études pour apprendre à lire le braille. Sinon, quand je suis pas à l'école, j'aide maman à la maison. Ils ont beaucoup de travail avec tous les chevaux, et papa n'est plus très jeune, donc maman l'aide et moi je m'occupe de la maison et je prépare les repas.

Après un court silence, Heero reprit la parole : 

- Duo ?

- Oui Hee-chan ?

- J'aimerai te demander une faveur... Commença-t-il avec sérieux.

- Quel genre de faveur ? Demanda Duo, cachant mal son appréhension.

- Je voudrais que tu reprennes les études que tu as arrêtées. 

Un blanc suivit cette demande, durant lequel Duo tentait de maîtriser les tremblements de ses mains.

- Duo ? Appela Heero inquiet.

- Pourquoi cette demande Heero ? Demanda alors Duo qui ne tentait même pas de cacher la colère qui l'envahissait petit à petit. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas te contenter de ce que tu as ? Ne vois-tu donc pas les efforts que je déploie pour tenter de reprendre confiance en moi ? Je commence à peine à remonter à cheval, et toi tu envisages déjà mon futur ! Qui es-tu pour décider à ma place de ce que je dois faire ou non ? S'exclama Duo en se laissant emporté par la colère.

- Duo, calme-toi, Déclara Heero calmement, tentant de calmer le natté. Cela ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

- Non Heero, il n'y a pas de raison que je me calme ! S'exclama l'américain. On dirait que les efforts que je fournis ne te font ni chaud ni froid ! J'ai l'impression que tout ce qui t'importe c'est ce qu'il y a après ! Je ne suis plus le même Heero ! Je ne suis plus ce gamin inconscient qui se prenait pour un indien, chevauchant son cheval à cru et traversant des prés entiers lancé au galop ! Tout ceci appartient à un passé à présent révolu ! Arrêtez de vouloir à tout prix me voir redevenir celui que j'étais avant ! Qu'est-ce que l'autre Duo avait de plus que moi ? Qu'est-ce que vous déplait tant chez moi que vous souhaitez tous me voir changer ? J'ai tiré un trait sur mes rêves Heero, apprend à faire la même chose, déclara-t-il d'une voix plus calme en se levant. Je n'ai plus faim, bonne nuit ! Termina-t-il en quittant la table.

Abasourdi, Heero regarda sans bouger Duo fermer le rideau derrière lui. Dépité, il termina de manger en silence. Il entendit alors des sanglots provenir du fond de la caravane. Le coeur serré, il se leva et s'arrêta derrière le rideau, mais sans le tirer, respectant l'intimité de l'américain :

- Duo ? Appela-t-il doucement.

De l'autre côté du rideau, Duo en ayant entendu Heero arriver, tentait de retenir ses sanglots et fit la sourde oreille, ne souhaitant pas se confronter de nouveau au japonais. Face à l'obstination de l'américain, Heero n'insista pas plus et quitta la caravane. il avait besoin de réfléchir et les sanglots de Duo lui serraient douloureusement le coeur, ne l'aidant pas à se concentrer. Le japonais s'en voulait d'avoir demandé cela à Duo. il avait conscience qu'il lui en demandait beaucoup, mais d'un autre côté, cette attente le tuait.

Cependant, contrairement à ce que pensait Duo, Heero avait parfaitement conscience des efforts de Duo. En quelques jours, il avait accompli des merveilles et c'est justement cela qui l'avait poussé à lui demander de reprendre ses études. Car il l'en savait capable. Duo était parfaitement apte à reprendre sa vie d'avant, mais la peur le poussait à se retrancher derrière ses excuses.

Allongé dans l'herbe à quelques mètres de la caravane, les yeux fixés sur la voûte céleste parsemée d'étoiles toutes plus brillantes les unes que les autres, Heero repensait aux derniers mots du natté. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, ceux-ci l'avaient profondément blessés et il espérait que le natté ait parlé sous le coup de la colère. Car les rêves de Heero, c'était Duo... C'était lui qu'il voyait dans ses rêves, lui qu'il voyait quand il regardait le futur... Renoncer à ses rêves, s'était renoncer à Duo, et cela, il en était incapable...

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses yeux, pour aller se perdre dans son cou. Le japonais n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour les effacer, les laissant couler, comme si elles pouvaient emmener avec elles la douleur qui étreignait son coeur.

Heero ne saurait dire combien de temps il resta dehors, mais lorsque le froid se fit trop saisissant, il consentit enfin à rentrer.

Après avoir refermé la porte derrière lui, il se dirigea vers le rideau, et n'entendant plus aucun bruit, il l'ouvrit et entra silencieusement dans la pièce. Lentement, il s'approcha du lit de Duo, et avisant sa respiration régulière, il lui caressa tendrement la joue, effaçant au passage, les larmes qui maculaient sa peau laiteuse, inondée par les rayons de la lune.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible, mais qui n'échappa pas à l'ouïe surdéveloppée de l'américain.

Heero se releva et quitta la pièce, ne remarquant pas le tressaillement qui avait parcourut le corps de Duo à ces trois mots. Lentement et le plus silencieusement possible, il entreprit de faire son lit. Une fois fait, il se déshabilla et entra sous les couvertures.

Le sommeil se refusant à lui, Heero restait là, allongé dans son lit et écoutait les bruits de la nuit.

Soudain, il entendit le bruit caractéristique des pas nus sur le plancher de la caravane et le bruit d'un rideau que l'on tire. Retenant son souffle, il attendit et son coeur faillit louper un battement lorsque Duo s'arrêta à ses côtés. Tentant alors le tout pour le tout, il ouvrit les yeux et écarta la couverture, invitant Duo à venir y prendre place.

Frigorifié, Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se calfeutra sous les couvertures, entre les bras du japonais. Heero enfoui son visage dans le cou de Duo, tandis que de nouveau, des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Des larmes de peur et de soulagement confondues. Celles-ci allèrent se perdre dans le cou de l'américain qui comprenant la détresse de Heero, glissa ses doigts dans sa chevelure indisciplinée et lui massa tendrement la nuque.

**A suivre... **

Note

(1) **Hai, nazerana watachitachi wa isse choni desu** : "Oui, parce que nous sommes ensemble.", selon un forum de traduction.

(2) **Assiette**en équitation, l'assiette correspond à la manière d'être assis à cheval.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous a plus !

Comme je vous l'avais promis, je poste le chapitre 13 presque dans les temps ! Cependant, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir poster le suivant pour la semaine prochaine, et vous m'en voyez navrée.

Je fais vraiment mon possible, mais entre les cours et mes autres fics, je suis vite débordée !

Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je fais mon possible pour ne pas me laisser distancer, Lybertys n'ayant pas le net pour le moment et la suite de Mourir pour revivre à taper, cela me laisse un peu de temps. 

Cependant, elle vient de terminer le chapitre de Beyond the invisible, et je vais moi même me mettre à la suite de cette histoire.

Je reprendrais ensuite la suite de Coeur de crystale et Danse avec lui, mais je ne peux absolument pas vous dire pour quand elles seront prêtes. Je suis sincèrement désolée des contre-temps que cela implique, mais je ne peux me permettre de négliger mes autres histoires (et puis je les aimes trop pour les arrêter lol).

En tout cas, un immense merci, quand même, à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant !

Un grand merci également à tout ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review ! Cela me touche vraiment beaucoup !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant, 

Gros bisous

- shini -


	15. Chapter 15

**Titre** Danse avec lui

**Auteur** Shinigami

**Genre** UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple** Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA** Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Lybertys, Shinigami's Bride, Iroko, Hell, camille, Sana-Maxwell, Catirella, Coquillette, altaya** et **lolie** pour leur review sur le chapitre 13 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**chapitre 14**

Duo se réveilla avec la sensation qu'un poids pesait sur sa poitrine. Lentement, il tendit la main en direction de la masse inerte qui lui empêchait le moindre mouvement, et lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent un nid de cheveux indisciplinés, les évènements de la veille lui revinrent en mémoire.

Inconsciement, il ressera son emprise autour du corps du japonais qui, dans son sommeil, retenait fermement l'américain contre lui, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Ce mouvement du natté ne réveilla pas l'asiatique qui continuait de dormir paisiblement, la tête posée sur le torse de Duo, bercé par les battements réguliers de son coeur.

Les doigts de l'américain glissèrent jusqu'à la nuque de Heero qu'il caressa longuement, veillant sur son sommeil.

Lorsque le japonais ouvrit les yeux, il mit un moment avant de se re-situer, l'esprit encore embué du sommeil qu'il avait amassé. Confortablement installé, il se laissa aller à la douceur des bras de Duo et se calfeutra un peu plus contre lui, plongeant son visage dans son cou pour en respirer l'odeur avant de l'embrasser tendrement derrière le lobe de l'oreille.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de l'américain alors qu'il tentait de garder l'esprit froid :

- Non, Hee-chan... Il faut que je te dise... Je... Je m'excuse pour hier soir... Je...

Heero se redressa sur son coude, faisant face au natté, et avant qu'il ne termine sa phrase, il posa son index sur ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence :

- Chut ! Ne dit rien...

- Non, Heero, insista l'américain, toujours sans hausser la voix. Je... Hier, quand tu pleurais... J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais, ajouta-t-il. Je tiens à m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai dit. J'ai honte de m'être emporté comme cela...

- Nous avons tous deux nos erreurs Duo, et puisque le moment en est aux excuses, je tiens à te présenter les miennes. Je n'aurais pas dû te demander une telle chose, mais j'aimerais tellement te voir heureux...

- Mais je suis heureux Hee-chan, souffla le natté en attirant le japonais à lui. Ta seule présence suffit à mon bonheur. Et tant pis si je ne remonte jamais à cheval comme avant, tant que tu es avec moi, je suis bien. Je me suis emporté contre toi hier et je n'aurais pas dû. Je sais que tu l'as fait pour moi... Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver comme je l'ai fait. Pardonne moi Hee-chan...

- Tu es déjà tout pardonné depuis longtemps mon ange.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, s'exclama Duo, la voix brisée par l'émotion et les sanglots contenus. Tu pleurais vraiment... J'ai eu tellement peur, peur de te perdre... Je t'ai vraiment fait souffrir et je m'en veut...

Heero le fit taire d'une légère pression de son index sur les lèvres qu'il bâillonna ensuite de ses lèvres, pour un échange passionné et réparateur du mal qui avait été causé.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Après avoir pris leur petit déjeuner, les deux hommes prirent la direction du parc des chevaux. Heero leur donna à chacun une bonne quantité de foin, l'été touchant à sa fin, l'herbe se faisait de plus en plus rare, tandis que Duo se dirigeait vers la jument qui était désormais sienne. Guidé par la voix d'Heero qui le regardait faire de loin, Duo enjamba la clôture, faisant attention à ne pas toucher les fils électriques. Lorsqu'elle le vit, la jument vient à sa rencontre, suivie par Aleshanee.

L'américain caressa longuement les deux juments sous le regard envieux de Roan Barbary, qui émit un faible hennissement afin d'attirer sur lui l'attention de Duo. Heero arriva à ses côtés et caressa son cheval qui émit un long soupir de bien être, avant d'être rejoint par Triskell d'Avalon, un cheval qui appartenait à un ami du japonais.

Après avoir reçu ses caresses journalières, l'animal repartit brouter un peu plus loin, tandis que Duo demandait :

- Quel est le cheval qui vient de partir ?

- Triskell, répondit le japonais. Pourquoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hein ? Oh ! Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien de grave. Il faudra juste que tu prennes le temps de vérifier sa ferrure. Un de ses fers cloche.

- Tu fais bien de me le dire, déclara le japonais. Merci mon ange, murmura-t-il tout contre sa bouche avant d'effleurer ses lèvres. Je vais m'en occuper tout de suite. Tu veux monter Lullaby pendant ce temps ?

- Pas aujourd'hui, répondit l'américain. J'ai des courbatures aux fesses et aux cuisses, ajouta-t-il honteux sur le ton de la confidence, en guise de justification.

Un sourire amusé vient étirer les lèvres de l'asiatique et semblant s'en rendre compte, Duo s'exclama :

- Hey ! Te moques pas !

A la vue de l'adorable moue boudeuse qu'abordait le natté en cet instant, Heero ne résista pas à la tentation de le prendre dans ses bras et avec tendresse, il l'attira contre lui.

- Je ne me moque pas Tenshi, je souris. Je n'oserais pas me moquer de toi.

- Tu es certain de ce que tu avances ? Demanda l'américain d'un air faussement sceptique, un sourire en malicieux étirant le coin de ses lèvres.

- A cent pour cent, souffla Heero tout contre les lèvres de Duo avant de s'en emparer avec une infinie tendresse.

Après un échange des plus passionnés, Heero se recula légèrement et plongea son regard dans les améthystes vides de toute expression de son vis-à-vis. D'une infinie lenteur, Duo porta sa main jusqu'au visage du japonais et laissa ses doigts parcourir sa joue en un tendre effleurement qui provoqua un frisson qui parcourut l'échine de Heero. Privé de sa vue, Duo remplaçait ceux-ci par des gestes tendres et délicats afin de montrer au japonais tout l'amour qu'il lui portait.

Comprenant le désir de l'américain, Heero se laissa aller au bien être que lui procurait ses doigts sur sa peau et en ferma les yeux de bonheur tandis qu'un long soupir satisfait franchissait la barrière de ses lèvres. Les doigts de Duo se déplaçaient sur le visage du japonais, allant et venant sur ses traits fins mais néanmoins masculins, comme pour imprimer dans sa mémoire une image mentale de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi enlacés, jusqu'à ce Duo con**s**ente à s'éloigner du japonais qui, après un ultime baiser volé, retourna à l'entrée du parc et attrapa un des licols en corde accroché à un clou fixé dans le piquet de bois.

Revenant auprès de Duo, Heero passa le licol à l'animal qui se laissa faire docilement. De sa main libre, le japonais attrapa celle de l'américain et ensemble, ils quittèrent le parc.

Ils marchèrent sans échanger un mot, appréciant le silence serein qui les entourait, seulement brisé par le bruit des pas de Triskell.

Une fois arrivés, Heero attacha l'animal à la barre d'attache et entreprit de réunir le matériel dont il avait besoin. Duo, quant à lui, s'assit en tailleur dans l'herbe à quelques pas de là, aussitôt rejoint par Loki qui vient s'allonger à ses côtés.

Heero vérifia la ferrure de Triskell, puis lui changea les fers postérieurs, ceux-ci étant plus usés que les antérieurs. Alors que la température extérieure augmentait doucement mais sûrement, Triskell commença à perdre patience et se mit à bouger. Malgré les remontrances du japonais, l'animal se tenait de moins en moins bien.

Fatigué de devoir sans cesse le remettre à sa place, Heero lui donna une bourrade dissuasive qui sembla marcher un certain temps. Alors qu'il terminait de couper les clous qui dépassaient de la corne, Triskell retira violemment son pied afin de chasser une mouche qui le dérangeait.

Furieux, Heero lâcha un "k'so" rageur et tenta de faire comprendre à l'animal qu'il n'était pas le chef et que lorsqu'on lui demandait de rester tranquille, il se devait d'obéir. Ignorant le sang qui s'échappait de sa coupure au niveau des veines du poignet, Heero reprit le pied de l'animal et termina ce qu'il avait commencé, alors que Duo s'exclamait, anxieux face au comportement de Heero :

- Hee-chan ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es blessé ?

- Ce n'est rien mon ange, répondit Heero alors qu'il se débarrassait de ses chaps en cuir épais en se dirigeant vers le natté qui s'était relevé. Inquiet, Duo lui prit les mains et laissa courir ses doigts sur sa peau bronzée. Lorsque ceux-ci rencontrèrent le liquide chaud et visqueux, il retient à grand peine un cri d'horreur et s'exclama :

- Heero, tu ne peux pas rester comme cela, il faut te soigner !

Après l'examination de sa plaie, Heero répondit calmement :

- Oui, c'est assez profond, il faut des points de suture.

- Comment tu vas faire ? Demanda l'américain, visiblement plus inquiet que le principal concerné.

Amusé par la vive réaction de son amant, Heero répondit :

- Je vais me recoudre...

Un air de stupéfaction de dépeint sur le visage du natté qui mit plusieurs secondes à reprendre constance et déclara fermement :

- Heero Yuy, tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter tes plaisanteries douteuses !

- Mais qui t'a dit que je plaisantais ?

Livide, Duo ne répondit rien, et se précipita à la suite de l'asiatique lorsque celui-ci prit la direction de la caravane.

Heero entra alors dans la salle de bain et en ressortit la trousse de pharmacie avant de s'installer sur la petite table du coin habitable. Duo prit place en face de lui, et d'une petite voix, il murmura:

- Parfois je me dis que c'est mieux pour toi que je ne vois rien...

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire à la réflexion de l'américain et après avoir désinfecté la plaie et le matériel utilisé, il se mit à la tache.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il déclarait :

- Duo... Je vais avoir besoin de ton aide... J'ai besoin que tu fasses les noeuds s'il te plait...

Fébrilement, Duo avança les mains, guidé par celles dHeero et comme il le lui avait demandé, il effectua plusieurs noeuds d'affilés, pour plus de sécurité. Une fois fai**s**, Heero coupa le reste du fil en trop et rangea la boîte à pharmacie à sa place. Lorsqu'il revint, il trouva le natté qui n'avait pas bougé, et entourant sa taille de ses bras, il demanda :

- Tu es tout pâle, Tenshi ! Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Hn, oui, répondit distraitement le châtain.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Hein ? Oh, non ! Merci Hee-chan ! Répondit Duo en reprenant ses esprits. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien, ajouta-t-il.

Et comme pour confirmer ses paroles, il embrassa délicatement son vis-à-vis qui répondit au baiser avec un plaisir évident.

Après cet instant de tendresse, Heero ramena Triskell au parc tandis que Duo préférait rester à la caravane. Lorsqu'il revient, Heero fut surpris de ne voir personne. Intrigué, il entra dans la caravane et trouva Duo allongé sur son lit. Le dos callé contre son épais oreiller, il semblait ailleurs. Lentement, il s'approcha de lui et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, et tout en lui prenant la main, il demanda d'une voix mi inquiète, mi intriguée :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas, répondit Duo en serrant la main de l'asiatique en un geste réconfortant. Tout va bien, je t'assure.

- Je suis soulagé, répondit Heero en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Je vais préparer à manger, ajouta-t-il par la suite, tu as envie de quelque chose de particulier ?

- Non, je te remercie Hee-chan, répondit le natté, fais ce qui te plait à toi. De toute façon, tout ce que tu prépares c'est toujours très bon. J'ai la chance d'avoir un petit copain qui cuisine bien !

Heero pouffa à la remarque de l'américain, et après un dernier baiser volé, il se leva et alla prendre place devant le coin cuisine pour préparer leur repas de midi.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous deux installés à table, l'un en face de l'autre et mangeaient en silence. Cependant, Duo sentait que quelque chose préoccupait le japonais, et légèrement inquiet, il demanda :

- Heero ? Tu es bien silencieux, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hn ? Répondit le japonais sans vraiment écouter ce que lui disait l'américain. Pardon, se reprit-il en sortant de ses pensées, je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ?

- Au fait qu'il va bientôt falloir rentrer...

Heero ne termina pas sa phrase, mais Duo comprit parfaitement où il voulait en venir et demanda d'une voix un peu nouée :

- Et ?

- Et visiblement, tu n'y as pas songé, répondit Heero amusé.

- Pour être honnête, pas à un seul instant, répondit Duo confus. Je suis tellement bien ici, avec toi, que j'en ai oublié le moment du départ...

- C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, souffla le japonais sans se départir de son amusement.

- Tu sais Heero, reprit Duo plus sérieusement, je n'ai pas envie d'être séparé de toi, mais tu habites loin et moi aussi alors je... Je me demandais si... Si tu ne voulais pas venir à la maison, souffla Duo, les joues rougies par l'audace de sa proposition. Je t'aime vraiment tu sais, et je voudrais te présenter à papa et maman, ainsi qu'à Hilde et Solo... Et puis, je pourrais toujours continuer de monter à cheval...

Face au silence du japonais, Duo s'exclama, affreusement gêné :

- Tu... Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter si tu ne le souhaites pas, tu sais ! Je comprend tout à fait que tu ais autre chose à faire et je...

Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Heero posa son index sur ses lèvres, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à l'américain, et déclara d'une voix douce :

- Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir Duo...

- Vrai ? Demanda Duo qui n'osait y croire, un sourire d'espoir étirant ses lèvres.

- Vrai, affirma le japonais qui sentit son coeur se serrer à la vue du sourire rayonnant qui illuminait alors le visage de Duo.

- Je t'aime tu sais, déclara l'américain un sourire mutin affiché sur le visage.

- Je sais, répondit Heero en lui embrassant la paume de la main. Je t'aime aussi.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence, Heero dévorant Duo du regard. Le natté lui, n'y prêtait guère attention, plongé dans ses pensées, il se voyait déjà en train de présenter le japonais à ses parents. Depuis le temps que ceux-ci attendaient de le voir enfin en couple, l'annonce de Duo allait les surprendre et il s'en félicitait à l'avance. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa pas au japonais qui, amusé par la réaction de son vis-à-vis, demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Je pense à la tête de papa et maman quand je vais leur annoncer que nous sommes ensemble, répondit l'américain, un sourire niais étirant ses lèvres.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont mal le prendre ? Demanda soudain le japonais d'une voix qui cachait mal son malaise.

- De quoi ?

- Et bien que nous soyons ensemble...

- Hein ? On, non ! Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela. Papa et maman sont très ouvert d'esprit et ont très bien accepté le fait que je préférais les garçons. Mais dis moi... Tu ne serais pas un peu nerveux ? Ajouta le natté, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres.

- Moi ? Non... Commença le japonais. Bon d'accord, un peu, admit-il de mauvaise fois.

Comme il s'y attendait un peu, Duo éclata de rire avant de se lever et contourner la table pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Là, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur sa joue et murmura :

- Boude pas Hee-chan ! Je trouve ça mignon !! Mais je t'assure que tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté là, tenta de le rassurer le natté.

- Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ?

- Pourquoi ne t'aimeraient-ils pas ? Malgré les apparences, tu es quelqu'un d'absolument adorable Heero, déclara sérieusement l'américain. Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'aime ? Je t'aime parce que tu représente tout ce que j'aime chez quelqu'un. Tu as toutes les qualités Heero, pour moi tu es parfait. Et puis, papa et maman ne souhaitaient que mon bonheur. Et tu es celui qui fait le mien Heero, juste pour cette raison, ils ne peuvent que t'apprécier.

Le japonais se laissa aller en arrière, de façon à coller son dos contre le dossier de la banquette, et attira le châtain à lui, le gardant jalousement dans ses bras et déclara en un murmure :

- Duo ?

- Oui, Hee-chan ?

- Embrasse-moi...

- Avec plaisir, murmura le natté avant de prendre possession des lèvres dHeero avec une infinie tendresse. Enivré par la douceur dont faisait preuve l'américain, Heero happa ses lèvres avec avidité, l'entraînant dans un baiser fougueux, témoin de la passion qui les animait. Leur langue se mêlaient en un baiser ardent tandis que les doigts d'Heero se glissaient dans la chevelure de Duo et arrachaient le ruban qui retenait sa chevelure en une natte parfaite.

Après leur échange des plus passionnés, Duo s'allongea sur le ventre du japonais, la tête callée contre son torse et soupira de bien être, tandis que Heero lui caressait lentement le dos, jouant avec sa chevelure dénattée. Ses doigts passaient et repassaient dans les boucles caramels soyeuses, arrachant à l'américain, un son qui ressemblait étrangement à un ronronnement.

Heero posa un regard surpris sur le jeune homme qu'il tenait dans ses bras, puis, un sourire mi attendrit, mi amusé étira ses lèvres et d'une petite voix gentiment moqueuse, il chuchota :

- Chaton aime qu'on lui caresse les cheveux ?

- Pas un chaton, chounia l'américain d'une petite voix boudeuse en enfouissant son visage dans la chemise de l'asiatique.

- Si, tu es mon chaton, répondit le japonais. Tu ronronnes...

- Alors je suis ton chaton à toi, souffla Duo d'une voix de plus en plus faible.

- Oui, rien qu'à moi Duo, rien qu'à moi, murmura le japonais. Dors, chaton, ajouta-t-il en embrassant tendrement Duo sur les cheveux.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Heero se réveilla en sentant son téléphone portable vibrer. Lentement pour ne pas réveiller son bel endormi, il bougea délicatement et attrapa son téléphone.

- Allo ? Fit-il doucement.

- Heero ? C'est Wufei ! Je te dérange ?

- Iie ! Duo dort, répondit le japonais en caressant tendrement la joue du dénatté. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Juste me dire si vous êtes là ce soir !

- Hai ! Pourquoi ?

- Ok, dans ce cas, prépare le feu on emmène les grillades !

- D'accord, pas de problème, répondit Heero. Vous serez là vers quelle heure ?

- Je ne sais pas. Pour le moment nous sommes encore en ville et je ne peux pas te dire d'heure avec certitude, mais je pense aux alentours de dix-neuf heures trente ou vingt heures.

- Ok, pas de problème. De toute façon on est pas pressé !

- Ok, alors à toute à l'heure !

- A t'à l'heure, répondit le japonais avant de raccrocher.

Toujours avec cette préoccupation de ne pas réveiller l'américain, Heero posa son téléphone sur la table et délicatement, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte de Duo qui dormait encore. Cependant, il dut sentir le mouvement car d'une voix encore endormie, il demanda :

- Hee-chan ?

- Je vais chercher Roan Barbary, je reviens. Rendors toi mon ange, murmura l'asiatique. Je t'aime, ajouta-t-il en lui volant un chaste baiser.

Duo se roula en boule dans l'espace confiné de la banquette et se rendormit aussitôt. Après un dernier regard à l'homme qu'il aimait, Heero quitta la caravane et prit la direction du pré.

Il en reviens moins de dix minutes plus tard, suivit par Roan Barbary. Il le mena jusqu'à la barre d'attache et après une dernière caresse, il alla chercher les brosses dont il avait besoin. Il le pansa longuement, appréciant le contact avec sa monture. Puis, il emmena sa selle et son tapis de selle auprès du round pen (1) et posa le tout dans l'herbe, du côté extérieur, avant de retourner auprès de l'animal.

Après lui avoir mit les protections, il le mena dans le round pen et lui enleva son licol, gardant à la main, seulement une longe. Commença alors une longue préparation, durant laquelle Heero tenta de faire comprendre à l'entier (2)qu'il était le seul leader et qu'il n'acceptait pas de refus de sa part. Cela prit un long moment, mais finalement, Roan Barbary finit par rendre les armes et docilement, il baissa la tête tandis qu'il se mettait à marcher, en signe irrévocable de soumission.

Lorsque Roan Barbary accepta totalement la présence de Heero, le japonais entreprit de lui faire faire connaissance avec la selle. Il la posa au milieu du rond et recula de quelques pas, laissant l'animal renifler et prendre connaissance de l'objet. Lorsqu'il l'ignora totalement, il retourna auprès de lui et commença sa désensibilisation. C'est avec satisfaction que Heero remarqua que l'animal réagissait positivement à l'amorce de son débourrage.

Une heure plus tard, Roan Barbary était sellé et trottait fièrement en longeant la clôture du rond. Satisfait Heero décida de stopper l'apprentissage sur cette réussite afin de laisser une bonne impression à sa monture et le désir de renouveler l'expérience.

Alors qu'il allait attraper l'animal, il entendit des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas et intrigué, il reporta son attention sur le monde qui l'entourait, et c'est avec surprise qu'il remarqua un groupe de quatre jeunes filles assises dans l'herbe et qui le regardaient. Le japonais en déduit alors qu'elles devaient être là depuis un moment. Il leur adressa un petit sourire acocmpagné d'un signe de tête et alla récupérer son cheval qui broutait à quelques pas de là.

Il le ramena à la barre d'attache et le dessella avant de lui offrir un pansage amplement mérité, frottant avec énergie une poignée de foin sur son dos et ses flancs afin de sécher au maximum la transpiration qui faisait luire sa magnifique robe.

Le groupe des jeunes filles l'avait suivi et était à présent debout à quelques pas de lui, échangeant quelques mots en gloussant, jusqu'à ce que la plus téméraire d'entre elles demande :

- C'est votre cheval ?

- Oui il m'appartien, comme le blanc dans le parc et les deux juments. Les autres m'ont été prêté pour l'été, répondit le japonais.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Poursuivit la jeune fille.

- Roan Barbary, répondit-il. C'était le nom du cheval préféré de Richard II, ajoutat-il face à l'imcompréhension qui se peignait sur leur visage.

Un mouvement attira alors son attention, et détournant le regard, il tomba nez à nez avec Duo. A la vision qui s'offrait à lui, il stoppa tout mouvement pour le regarder arriver, tel un ange, les cheveux lâchés, volant autour de lui.

Un sourire amoureux étira alors ses lèvres et perdu dans sa contemplation de son ange, il n'entendit pas l'une des jeunes filles demander à ses amies :

- Tu crois que c'est vrai ? Ils sont vraiment ensemble d'après toi ?

Les trois autres haussèrent les épaules en signe d'ignorance et lorsque Duo arriva auprès de Heero en se guidant au son que produisait l'animal en mangeant, le sourire du japonais gagna en intensité.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

- Voui, répondit le châtain en étouffant un bâillement avant de s'accouder sur le dos de l'animal qui ne broncha pas.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, Heero continuant son pansage tandis que Duo caressait pensivement le dos de l'animal.

Heero termina son pansage et alla ranger la boîte qui contenait les brosses dans la sellerie de fortune avant de retourner auprès de Duo qui massait lentement le dos de sa monture.

- Met ta main là, déclara alors l'américain. Tu vois, il est tout tendu ! Tu peux le masser lentement cela lui fera du bien.

Heero fit ce que Duo lui dit et suivant ses conseils, il commença à masser le dos de Roan Barbary qui poussa un soupir de bien être et, totalement détendu, la lèvre inférieure décontractée, il se laissa aller au bien être du massage que lui procurait Heero.

Un éclat de rire retentit dans leur dos et l'américain déclara en boudant :

- Elles te draguent, j'aime pas !

Un éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres du japonais qui, faisant face à Duo, emprisonna son menton entre son pouce et son index avant de lui voler un furtif baiser.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre de ce côté là, mon ange, s'exclama le japonais en retenant à grand peine son envie de rire.

De leur côtés, les filles avaient la réponse à la question qu'elles se posaient un peu plus tôt, et regardaient en rougissant le couple qui se tenait à quelques pas d'elles et les ignorait totalement. Le japonais captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Duo avec plus de conviction que la fois précédente, et lorsqu'il se recula, un sourire vint étirer les lèvres du châtain.

- Convaincu ? Demanda le japonais en souriant également.

- Convaincu, répondit Duo. Mais je reste persuadé que tu peux faire mieux ! Ajouta-t-il un sourire malicieux dépeint sur le visage.

Mais alors que Heero allait l'embrasser de nouveau, son téléphone vibra, faisant sursauter Duo qui l'avait misdans sa poche lorsqu'il s'était aperçu par hasard que Heero l'avait oublié. Il s'en empara et le tendit alors au japonais qui s'éloigna de quelques mètres avant de répondre.

L'américain reporta son attention sur l'animal qui avait aussi été ramené brutalement à la réalité lorsque Duo avait sursauté dans son dos et entreprit de le rassurer, lui parlant d'une voix douce.

Les jeunes filles se rapprochèrent de quelques pas et l'une d'entre elle demanda :

- Vous vous appelez comment ?

Duo n'essaya pas de masquer la surprise qu'avait fait naître en lui cette question et, se tournant approximativement dans la direction de laquelle venait la voix, il répondit :

- Duo ! Et toi ?

- Moi c'est Julie, et voici Jessica, Emilie et Marie, déclara-t-elle en désignant chacune du doigt.

Cependant, Duo se contenta d'un hochement de tête impersonnel, ne sachant pas vraiment à qui s'adresser. D'un coup de tête, Roan Barbary envoya le contenu de son filet à foin à terre, et des brindilles de foin plein les cheveux, Duo se baissa et à tâtons, il rassembla le fourrage éparpillé au sol. Voyant cela, la dénommée Julie vint à son aide et lorsqu'ils se relevèrent, elle plongea son regard dans les améthystes de Duo et déclara un peu gênée :

- Ne croyez pas que je vous drague hein, mais... Vos yeux... Ils sont si... Etranges...

Le dénatté émit un petit rire amusé et remercia la jeune fille pour son aide avant de répondre :

- Oui. Personne n'a jamais su définir la provenant de cette anomalie, pas même les médecins.

Ils parlèrent un moment de tout et de rien, Duo apprit que les jeunes filles vivaient dans le sud et venaient chaque année en vacances dans le camping voisin et Duo leur avoua qu'il venait ici pour la première fois et qu'il regrettait de ne pas avoir connu l'endroit plus tôt.

La conversation dévia lentement vers le sujet des chevaux et la prénommée Marie demanda :

- Vous montez à cheval vous aussi ?

Le sourire de Duo s'effaça quelque peu et il répondit :

- J'ai monté à cheval toute mon enfance et mon adolescence, mais je... J'ai arrêté suite à un accident et je recommence à peine à surmonter ma peur. Heero m'aide aussi beaucoup ! Sans lui, je ne serais jamais remonté, avoua Duo.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda Emilie qui, intriguée, prenait par pour la première fois à la conversation.

- Je... Je faisais une figure de voltige lorsque mon cheval a trébuché et m'est tombé dessus.

- Oui, je comprend votre peur de devoir remonter. Mais le principal c'est que vous ayez surmonté cette peur. Moi je n'y suis pas parvenue... Et à présent, je n'ose plus m'approcher d'un cheval, répondit Emilie.

- Tu sais, j'étais comme toi en arrivant ici il y a moins de deux mois. il faut y aller lentement, et surtout, il faut que tu ais en toi la motivation nécessaire. Sans cela, tu ne parviendras à rien. Toi seule peut décider lorsque tu voudras remonter à cheval. Tu verras, à force de patience, tu remonteras, la rassura Duo en posant une main maladroite sur son épaule.

- Vous... Vous êtes aveugle ? interrogea Emilie un peu gênée.

- Oui, comme tu peux le constater, répondit l'américain avec un faible sourire.

- C'est triste. C'est à cause de votre accident ?

- Oui, c'est une des conséquences...

Heero arriva à ce moment et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Duo, qui se retourna vers lui, un immense sourire éclairant son visage.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, Love, répondit l'américain.

Si Heero parut troublé par les paroles de Duo, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Cependant, intérieurement, son sang bouillonnait d'une joie sans bornes à l'appellation du châtain. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi démonstratif en compagnie de personnes inconnues, et le fait qu'il l'ai appelé par ce qualitatif le faisait frémir de joie.

- Je ramène Roan Barbary au pré, tu veux venir ?

- Yes ! Répondit l'américain.

- On peut venir aussi ? Demanda timidement Jessica.

- Oui, biensûr, répondit Duo en leur offrant un magnifique sourire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent tous la route, Heero tenant dans sa main celle de l'américain qui marchait à ses côtés, la tête posée contre son épaule. Les quatre jeunes filles marchaient à leur côté, jetant de petits coups d'oeil timides et discrets à leur main entrelacées.

Lorsque Roan Barabry fut remis dans son pré, ils restèrent un moment silencieux à observer les chevaux évoluer entre eux et prirent le chemin du retour. Ils s'apprêtaient à traverser la route lorsqu'une voix derrière eux les fit se retourner. Seul Duo resta de marbre.

Prenant la parole, Julie déclara :

- Ce sont mes parents ! Nous devons rentrer. En tout cas, merci d'avoir supporter notre présence...

- Je t'en prie, répondit Duo. Ce fut un plaisir de faire votre connaissance.

- Plaisir partagé ! S'écria la jeune fille alors qu'elles s'éloignaient rapidement.

- Elles sont gentilles, déclara finalement Duo.

- Hn, fit Heero, plus concentré sur l'américain qu'autre chose.

Le principal concerné sembla se rendre compte de l'absence du japonais car il demanda :

- Heero ?

- Oui Tenshi ?

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A ton avis ? Demanda le japonais, un sourire énigmatique étirant ses lèvres. J'ai une ange tombé du ciel sous les yeux, à qui pouvais-je donc être en train de penser ?

Le dénatté s'empourpra à cette réflexion et attendri, Heero lui releva le menton et captura ses lèvres.

- Allons préparer le feu, murmura l'asiatique après s'être éloigné de la source de tentation que représentait l'américain. Réléna et Wufei viennent manger ce soir et ils emmènent les grillades.

- Oui, c'est une excellente idée. Quand arrivent-ils ?

- Entre dix-neuf heures et vingt heures.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

Heero regarda l'heure à son portable et répondit :

- Bientôt dix-huit heures trente

- Cela me laisse un peu de temps pour prendre ma douche, déclara l'américain alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin du retour.

- Oui, mais fais vite alors, la température est en train de baisser et je ne voudrais pas que tu attrapes froid.

Duo ne répondit rien mais lui adressa un merveilleux sourire, ravi que l'on prenne soin de lui de cette manière. Heero était vraiment aux petits soins pour lui et il trouvait cela adorable de sa part, même s'il se gardait bien de le lui faire remarquer.

Ils arrivèrent à la caravane où ils furent accueilli par Loki que Heero avait attaché le temps le temps de leur absence, et Duo le détacha avant de lui offrir une séance de caresse que le chien apprécia grandement. Après quoi, comme convenu, Duo alla se doucher pendant que Heero préparait le feu pour le soir.

Lorsque Duo fut revenu, il alla se doucher à son tour, frissonna sous l'eau fraîche, jugeant qu'il était trop tard pour faire chauffer de l'eau. une fois propre et habillé, il trouva Duo assis en tailleur devant le feu, en pleine conversation téléphonique, tandis qu'il caressait distraitement Loki.

- Oui, disait Duo. On a commencé de parler de notre retour à midi. Je pense que nous partirons d'ici la semaine prochaine au plus tard. Il faut que Hee-chan ramène les chevaux à leurs propriétaires... Oui... Il va venir à la maison... Oui, je suis heureux Quat-chan... Merci... Biensûr que si tu le mérites... Sans toi et ton entêtement je ne serais jamais venu ici, et je n'aurais jamais rencontré Heero... Hn... Je crois qu'il arrive... Tu veux que je te le passe ?...D'accord, je lui dirais... Embrasse Trowa de notre part à tous les deux... D'accord, cela sera fait... Je t'embrasse Quatre... Merci passez une bonne soirée...

A ces mots, il raccrocha et se retourna vers Heero qui était venu prendre place à ses côtés :

- Tu as le bonjour de Trowa et Quatre... Je suis désolé Hee-chan... Je me suis permis de répondre à ton téléphone...

- Et tu as bien fait, le rassura Heero en l'embrassant sur le front. Comment vont les deux hentai ?

Duo pouffa au surnom donné à ses meilleurs amis avant de répondre :

- Ils vont bien, ils ont difficilement repris le travail. Trowa te maudit ! D'après Quatre il ne parvient pas à se débarrasser de ses courbatures.

L'amusement qui transparaissait dans la voix de Duo était communicatif car un sourire narquois étira les lèvres du japonais. Celui-ci attira Duo à lui et prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres qu'il trouvait tellement attrayantes au point de ne plus parvenir à s'en passer.

Alors que leur langue faisaient connaissance une fois de plus, un raclement de gorge retentit dans leur dos. Ils se séparèrent à contrecoeur et Heero se retourna, près à renvoyer l'importun qui osait les déranger et se retrouva face à un Wufei qui cachait mal son hilarité et Réléna qui pouffait derrière ses mains :

- On vous dérange ? Demanda le chinois, un air narquois étirant ses fines lèvres.

- Tu verrais ta tête Heero ! fit remarquer Réléna. A mourir de rire...

- Vas-y ! N'te gêne pas surtout ! Râla le japonais, plus pour la forme que réellement contrarié.

Duo quant à lui, ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Les joues rougies, il se leva, suivi par Heero, et salua le jeune couple.

- Bonsoir Wufei, bonsoir Réléna ! Vous allez bien ?

- Oui, je te remercie Duo ! Et toi ? Tu survis ? Il est pas trop tyrannique notre cher japonais ?

- Oui, je survis ! La preuve, je suis toujours là, plaisanta le dénatté.

- Oui, de plus, à ce que nous avons vu, il a pas l'air si terrible que cela ! Renchérit la jeune femme en adressant un clin d'oeil au japonais.

Ils prirent place autour du feu, tandis que Heero allait chercher de quoi servir l'apéritif à leurs invités. Ils parlèrent longuement, tandis que la nuit tombait lentement, réchauffés par la chaleur bienfaitrice diffusée par le feu qui crépitait joyeusement sous la surveillance du japonais.

Ils furent rappelés à l'ordre par une injonction intempestive de l'estomac de Duo qui gargouilla bruyamment, provoquant la gêne de ce dernier et les éclats de rire des trois autres. Heero l'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux tout en s'excusant :

- Pardonne-moi Tenshi, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Nous allons préparer le repas. Tu me donnes un coup de main ?

- Oui, répondit simplement l'américain.

Tous les quatre se levèrent pour se rendre dans la caravane. Là, Duo sortit de quoi mettre le couvert et ressortit accompagné de Réléna, tandis que Wufei restait avec Heero et l'aidait à préparer le repas.

Une petite demi heure plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau installés devant le feu et mangeaient tout en discutant du départ proche dHeero et Duo.

- Si tu veux un coup de main pour ramener tous les chevaux n'hésite pas à me demander, disait Wufei.

- Bien que nous n'en ayons pas encore parler avec Duo, j'accepte ta proposition et je t'en remercie.

- Je veux bien venir avec toi Hee-chan...

- Merci mon ange, répondit le japonais en lui adressant un sourire tendre qu'il savait que même si Duo ne pouvait le voir, il le ressentait.

Le reste de la soirée de passa dans la bonne humeur. Vers deux heures du matin, Duo s'endormit dans les bras dHeero, confortablement installé entre ses jambes, le dos callé contre son torse et bercé par la voix chaude et grave du japonais, il se laissa emporter par les bras de Morphée. Inconsciemment, Heero jouait avec une de ses mèches caramels qui lui encadrait le visage, tout en parlant avec le couple qui lui faisait face.

La conversation prit fin soudainement, et attendrie, Réléna déclara :

- La jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était ! Regarde le ! Il dort comme un bébé !

Heero reporta son attention sur Duo, un sourire tendre et amoureux dessiné sur les lèvres et il l'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux. Sentant cela dans son sommeil, Duo gémit doucement tout en se lovant un peu plus contre le corps chaud du japonais qui déclara à voix basse :

- Je le trouve de plus en plus fatigué depuis quelques jours, cela m'inquiète un peu.

- Il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter Heero, le rassura la jeune femme. Il y a des périodes comme cela où l'on est plus fatigué qu'à d'autres moments. T'en fais pas va, ta belle au bois dormant ne craint absolument rien !

Heero lui adressa un sourire de remerciement, et après un moment de silence, Wufei déclara :

- Allez, nous allons nous rentrer ! Pas que nous ayons de la route à faire, mais il commence à se faire tard.

Et comme pour confirmer les paroles du chinois, le clocher de l'église sonna trois coups qui résonnèrent dans le calme de la nuit.

- Hn, je vais aller coucher Duo.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Je te remercie Wufei, mais avec le poids plume qu'il fait, cela devait aller ! Je vais aller le coucher dans son lit.

Sur ces mots, il se leva le plus délicatement possible, et passant un bras sous les jambes de l'américain et l'autre sous sa nuque, il le porta jusque dans son lit où il le coucha sur les couverture**s** avant de retourner auprès des invités.

- Tu l'as couché ?

- Je l'ai juste allongé sur le lit, je vais m'occuper de lui après.

- Bien, répondit Réléna. Cela nous a fait plaisir de vous revoir avant que vous ne partiez !

- Oui, c'est gentil à vous d'être passé, répondit le japonais.

- C'est surtout gentil à vous d'avoir accepté notre présence, renchérit la jeune femme en lui adressant un clin d'oeil équivoque.

Heero lui renvoya un de ses regards glacials dont lui seul avait le secret, attisant le rire de Réléna qui lui adressa un sourire niais et béat avant de rire franchement, accompagnée dans cet élan de laisser aller par le japonais.

Après avoir retrouvé leur sérieux, ils se séparèrent et Heero éteignit le feu et fit rentrer Loki avant de retourner auprès de l'américain endormi.

Avec des gestes emplis de tendresse et de délicatesse, il entreprit de le déshabiller, ne lui laissant que son boxer. Puis, connaissant la frilosité du châtain, il alla chercher sa propre couette avant de se déshabiller à son tour et de se glisser entre les draps frais. Une fois confortablement allongé, il attira Duo à lui et le garda serrer dans ses bras et contre son coeur, s'endormant au rythme de sa respiration calme et régulière.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Note**

(1) **round pen**: Rond de travail en liberté de 13 à 18 mètres de diamètre, avec une clôture d'au moins 2 mètres. On s'en sert pour le travail du jeune cheval mais aussi pour les assouplissements, c'est un outil indispensable. C'est une pratique hérité de l'équitation western.

(2) **entier** : Il n'y a pas de différence physique avec l'étalon, car ces deux termes désigne un mâle ayant encore tous ses attributs. Par habitude l'étalon désigne le mâle qui saillit, et l'entier, le mâle encore non castré et qui ne saillit pas.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui Et c'est déjà pas mal lol

Ma pauvre Gayana, elle a de plus en plus de travail à cause de moi !!

Enfin, j'espère tout de même que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Je suis vraiment désolée du retard de ce chapitre ! J'ai honte ! Et j'ai encore plus honte parce que j'ai momentanément stoppée l'écriture de Beyond the invisible pour pouvoir continuer cette histoire... **Lyberty**s faisait la gueule lol **(moi aussi XD je veux la suite XD)**

Par contre, pour ce qui est du prochain chapitre... Euh... Il est déjà dans ma tête (depuis un bon moment même), mais avec le bac blanc dans une semaine, je n'aurai pas vraiment de temps à consacrer à mes histoires. Par contre, après c'est les vacances et là, je ferais mon possible pour rattraper mon retard !

De plus, j'ai eu une mauvaise nouvelle mercredi dernier et j'ai passé une fin de semaine plus qu'horrible, avec en prime, une démotivation totale pour écrire, ce qui n'a rien arrangé à mon retard !

Mais c'est bon, je surmonte et j'ai retrouvé ma motivation !

A présent, je vais donc poursuivre mon chapitre de Beyond the invisible et celui de Coeur de crystale, (que je viens de commencer en même temps), avant de reprendre Danse avec lui.

Je suis sincèrement désolée les contre-temps que cela implique, mais je ne peux me permettre de négliger mes autres histoires (et puis je les aimes trop pour les arrêter lol).

En tout cas, un immense merci, quand même, à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant !

Un grand merci également à tout ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review ! Cela me touche vraiment beaucoup !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant,

Gros bisous

- shini -

PS : Petit clin d'oeil pour **Catirella** qui, à chaque chapitre me pose la même question, à laquelle je répond aujourd'hui : le prochain c'est le bon ;)

Je pense qu'elle comprendra lol

je vous souhaite à tous et à toute une très bonne fin de semaine !

bisous


	16. Chapter 16

**Titre**** :** Danse avec lui

**Auteur**** :** Shinigami

**Genre**** :** UA, OOC, Général, Romance, lemon

**Couple**** :** Trowa x Quatre pour le moment

**NDLA**** :** Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Coquillette, Iroko, camille, Catirella, AUR, Shinigami's Bride, Sana-Maxwell **et **Lybertys** pour leur review sur le chapitre 14 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**chapitre 15**

Les jours qui suivirent passèrent à une allure incroyable pour Heero et Duo. Ils avaient étalés sur trois jours les six voyages qu'ils avaient à faire pour ramener les chevaux à leur propriétaire et n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps pour eux. Malgré son handicap, Duo aidait beaucoup Heero et Wufei et sa relation avec les chevaux évoluait positivement. A présent, il ne craignait plus de s'approcher de l'un d'eux, et parfois, il arrivait à Heero de lui confier la tache de tenir en longe un cheval inconnu de Duo. Et l'américain s'exécutait le sourire aux lèvres, pour la plus grande joie du japonais.

Lorsque les chevaux furent rendu à leur propriétaire, Heero s'activa à remettre en ordre la sellerie, ayant donné à Duo la mission de graisser toutes les selles et les filets de chaque cheval. L'américain semblait toujours un peu fatigué, même si Heero trouvait qu'il allait déjà mieux, et s'était arrangé pour lui trouver un travail à sa portée et qui ne le fatiguerait pas d'avantage.

De temps en temps, Heero venait s'assurer que tout allait bien pour Duo. Et même s'il n'en disait rien, Duo appréciait la prévenance du japonais à son égard. Cela compensait un peu le sentiment de délaissement qu'il ressentait. Certes, depuis quelques jours, ils n'avaient que très peu de temps pour eux, mais Duo avait l'impression qu'en plus de cela, Heero l'évitait. Il n'avait pas fait part de ses impressions à Heero, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet avec lui. Alors il se taisait, et savourait la moindre marque de tendresse dont Heero faisait preuve à son égard, bien qu'il sentait que les larmes n'étaient pas loin...

Les petits noms gentils dont Heero qualifiait Duo à longueur de journée ne suffisaient plus à rassurer l'américain sur la nature des sentiments que Heero éprouvait pour lui. Et il en souffrait en silence. Il tentait de se convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'une phase de leur relation, que cette distance était due au travail qu'ils devaient effectuer en peu de temps avant de partir, mais au fil des jours, Duo en était de moins en moins convaincu.  
alors qu'il passait et repassait distraitement son pinceau sur la même lanière de cuir, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Heero arriver, pas plus qu'il ne l'entendit s'adresser à lui :

- Tout va bien mon ange ?

Face à l'absence de réponse de Duo, Heero reposa sa question en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Duo, totalement ignorant du combat intérieur que menait l'américain :

- Tout va bien mon ange ?

- Hn... répondit distraitement Duo.

- Il est tant d'arrêter, il commence à se faire tard, et puis, je crois que cette sangle est bien comme cela non ? Demanda le japonais d'une voix douce, mais néanmoins intrigué et inquiet du comportement étrange du natté.

De nouveau, Duo n'eut aucune réaction, mais des larmes silencieuses s'échappèrent de ses yeux pour rouler lentement sur ses joues.

De plus en plus inquiet de l'absence du châtain, Heero s'exclama d'une voix qui, à présent, ne cachait plus son inquiétude :

- Duo que se passe-t-il ? Parle moi Duo, s'il te plait...

A ces mots, l'américain sembla se réveiller, et il se retourna pour faire face à Heero, ne cherchant plus à retenir les sanglots qui lui nouaient la gorge et l'estomac :

- Heero reste avec moi, supplia le natté en se lovant entre les bras de Heero, s'accrochant à sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Heero resta stupéfait de la demande de l'américain mais ne chercha pas à avoir plus d'explication, il en devinait la raison. Il enserra Duo dans ses bras en une étreinte rassurante et lui murmura tendrement à l'oreille des mots d'amour et de réconfort :

- Bien sûr que je reste avec toi mon ange, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'en aller... Je t'aime bien trop pour cela... Je comprend la raison de tes doutes Duo, et je m'en excuse... Je m'excuse d'avoir été distant ces derniers temps... Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point tu en souffrais... Pardonne moi mon ange, je t'aime, murmura le japonais. Je t'aime Duo, répéta-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur les cheveux.

- Je t'aime tu sais, Heero, sanglota le natté.

- Je sais mon ange, je sais, murmura l'asiatique. Je t'aime aussi...

Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi enlacés, entourés seulement par la fraîcheur de la nuit qui commençait à tomber et les reniflements du châtain. Puis, Heero posa ses mains sur les hanches de son vis à vis et le souleva. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Duo entoura sa taille de ses jambes et s'agrippa au cou de l'asiatique qui le porta jusque dans la caravane.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il posa délicatement son léger fardeau sur la banquette et ferma la porte avant d'aller le rejoindre. A peine fut-il assit, que déjà Duo se lovait de nouveau contre lui, callant son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein nez. Comprenant le besoin de tendresse que ressentait Duo, le japonais lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, déposant de temps en temps des baisers papillons sur son front.

Semblant sentir la tristesse qui émanait de son maître, Loki vint s'asseoir à ses pieds et posa sa tête sur ses genoux, comme si par ce geste, il pouvait lui apporter un minimum de réconfort. Un petit sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'américain et il remercia l'animal d'une caresse, avant de laisser ses doigts jouer distraitement avec ses oreilles.

Au bout d'un moment qui leur parut l'éternité et à la fois trop court, Heero murmura, attirant l'attention de Duo :

- Et si on sortait ce soir ? Rien que toi et moi... Je t'invite quelque part, histoire de se retrouver... Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Vrai ? Rien que toi et moi ?

- Oui mon ange, rien que nous...

- Et Loki...

- Restera ici pour garder la caravane. Ce soir, je te veux pour moi tout seul..., termina le japonais.

Duo s'arracha à l'étreinte du japonais et lui adressa un sourire empli de remerciement qui fit se gonfler d'amour le coeur de Heero. Ne résistant pas à l'envie de goûter à ses lèvres si tentatrices, il s'approcha lentement de lui, et avec une lenteur et une délicatesse infinie, il prit possession des lèvres gourmandes de l'américain. Comme il s'y attendait un peu, Duo ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser et fut même à l'origine de son approfondissement. Heero ne se fit pas prier, et à son tour, il happa avec avidité les lèvres de son vis à vis, approfondissant leur échange qui se faisait de plus en plus ardent et passionné.

Bientôt, leurs mains vinrent se mêler à ce ballet, rechignant à rester inactives. Elles caressaient, griffaient, effleuraient le corps de l'autre, attisant le désir et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Lorsque le manque d'air se fit trop important, ils mirent fin au baiser à contrecoeur, et s'éloignèrent légèrement l'un de l'autre. Puis, sentant qu'il était à deux doigts de succomber à l'américain, le japonais décida de mettre momentanément un terme à tout ceci et déclara :

- Allons nous préparer, il est déjà tard...

Sur ces mots, il vola à Duo un baiser furtif, avant de se lever, imité par le natté. Chacun de leur côté, ils se préparèrent pour sortir. Heero fut prêt avant Duo et en profita pour l'aider, choisissant pour lui la chemise qui lui allait le mieux. La couleur bordeaux de celle-ci faisait ressortir la blancheur de sa peau qui contrastait avec le noir de son jean. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, Heero lui dénatta les cheveux et les brossa longuement, pour le plus grand plaisir de l'américain qui se mit à ronronner de bien être. Cette constatation fit sourire Heero, qui posa sur son vis à vis un regard bienveillant et empli d'amour et de tendresse.

Avant de partir, Heero transforma la banquette en lit, celui de la pièce du fond ayant été relevé afin de permettre au japonais de rentrer le matériel qu'il souhaitait redescendre, le tout ne rentrant pas dans le coffre du 4x4. Ainsi, il n'aurait pas à le faire lorsqu'ils rentreraient.  
Puis, lorsqu'ils furent prêt, Heero ferma la caravane, demandant à Loki de monter la garde, puis entraîna le natté jusqu'à la voiture où il l'aida à prendre place. A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient partis.

Ils roulèrent près d'une bonne demi heure dans le silence le plus complet. Malgré sa curiosité, Duo n'osait poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, à savoir, où est-ce que Heero l'emmenait. Si bien qu'il resta silencieux tout le temps que dura le trajet, savourant en silence le bonheur qu'il ressentait à cet instant.

La peur de perdre Heero qui l'avait hanté durant ces derniers jours venait de s'envoler subitement, libérant son coeur d'une trop forte oppression. Dans un état à la limite de l'euphorie, Duo se laissait aller à cette sensation de bonheur intense qu'il ressentait.

La voiture finit par s'arrêter et l'américain sortit de ses pensées en entendant Heero couper le contact et déclarer d'une voix douce :

- Nous sommes arrivés...

Et alors qu'il allait sortir de la voiture, Duo le retient par le bras :

- Hee-chan... Merci...

Le dénommé Hee-chan ne répondit rien, se contentant d'adresser au natté un sourire empli d'amour. Il posa sa main libre sur sa joue qu'il caressa longuement. Hypnotisé par les lèvres si tentatrices du châtain, il s'approcha lentement, et avec une délicatesse extrême, il lui vola un furtif baiser avant de murmurer à l'oreille de Duo, trois petits mots qui lui arrachèrent un sourire de bonheur et lui firent monter le rouge aux joues.

A contrecoeur, Heero finit par s'éloigner et sortit de la voiture pour venir ouvrir la porte à Duo. Se prenant au jeu, le natté lui tendit la main que le japonais s'empressa de saisir et descendit majestueusement de la voiture, un sourire radieux et amusé étirant ses lèvres et illuminant son visage qui rayonnait de bonheur sous les pâles rayons de la lune.

A côté d'eux, des couples les regardaient faire avec amusement, mais Heero et Duo n'en avaient cure. Pour eux, rien ne comptait plus que l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. Prenant le bras de son japonais, Duo se laissa guider par Heero qui prenait sa tache très à coeur, indiquant à Duo les moindres détails de ce terrain inconnu.

Ils entrèrent dans le petit restaurant, un serveur vint les accueillir, un sourire poli étirant ses lèvres :

- Bonsoir messieurs ! Puis-je vous renseigner ?

- Oui, répondit Heero, avez-vous encore des tables de libre ? Demanda-t-il en avisant la salle bondée.

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme, désirez vous une table fumeur ou non fumeur ?

- Non fumeur s'il vous plait, répondit le japonais.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, déclara le jeune serveur avant de guider Heero et Duo à une table située à l'étage.

Heero aida Duo à s'installer tandis que le serveur leur présentait les cartes :

- Prendrez-vous un apéritif ?

Après un hochement de la tête négatif de la part du natté, Heero répondit :

- Non merci.

- Très bien, je reviendrais prendre vos commandes, répondit le serveur avant de retourner vaquer à ses occupations.

Lorsqu'il se fut éloigné, la main de Heero vint rejoindre celle de Duo posée sur la table, et il déclara à voix basse, ne souhaitant pas que leur conversation soit entendue de tous :

- Je suis désolée mon ange, ce n'est pas le grand luxe...

- C'est parfait Hee-chan, répondit le châtain en entremêlant ses doigts à ceux du japonais comme pour confirmer ses paroles. Où sommes-nous ?

- Dans une petite pizzeria, c'est rustique mais sympa et on y mange bien.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres de Duo à l'entente du mot "pizza" et cela fit sourire l'asiatique. D'une main, il ouvrit la carte et commença à la feuilleter :

- Tu as une idée de ce que tu veux manger mon ange ?

- Voui, répondit timidement le natté tandis que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte carmine. Est-ce qu'ils font des pizzas à la crème, avec des lardons et des oignons ?

Heero regarda la carte et acquiesça.

- Alors je prendrais ça ! Déclara l'américain. Merci Hee-chan !

- Je t'en prie mon ange !

- Et toi, tu vas prendre quoi ?

- Une pizza au saumon, je pense. C'est ce qui me tente le plus, répondit le japonais.

Le serveur revient à ce moment précis, armé d'un bloc note et d'un stylo :

- Messieurs ont fait leur choix ?

Heero passa commande, parlant au nom de Duo et le serveur repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Lorsque le serveur fut partit, Heero prit la main de Duo dans la sienne, faisant fi des regards indiscrets qui se posaient sur eux et lui demanda :

- Tout va bien mon ange ? Tu ne parles pas...

- Oui Hee-chan... Hey ! Tu es méchant, répondit le châtain en faisant mine de bouder. Et puis je parle pas tout le temps d'abord...

- Je sais tenshi, sourit le japonais. Je te fais marcher et toi tu cours...

- Non, le reprit Duo avec un sourire malicieux. Ca c'est Wuffy !

Heero éclata de rire à la remarque de l'américain qui sourit également, heureux d'entendre son amour rire.

- En parlant de Wufei, reprit l'asiatique une fois calmé, tu n'as pas oublié qu'il arrive vers neuf heures demain...

- Ah bon ? Demanda le natté sans cacher sa surprise.

Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire et poursuivit :

- Hn... C'est lui qui descendra la caravane et j'ai pu m'arranger avec J. Il monte avec son van (1) demain et descendra les juments pendant qu'on descendra Roan Barbary et Winter Wind... Cela nous fera gagner du temps et surtout un voyage.

- Oui, tu as raison, répondit sérieusement Duo. Je n'y avais pas pensé... Mais ce n'est pas plus mal.

Le serveur arriva sur ses entrefaits, mais inquiet, Duo poursuivit la conversation, et demanda au japonais :

- Heero... Tu ne crains pas de mettre tes deux entiers dans le même van ? Tu n'as pas peur que ça bouge ?

- Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Wind et Roan ont l'habitude de voyager ensemble, mais c'est vrai que la présence des juments risque de les énerver un peu. Il faudra être prudent.

Le serveur jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Duo, intrigué de l'entendre parler mais de ne pas recevoir un minimum d'attention de sa part. Il déposa sa commande devant lui et Duo le remercia d'un sourire adressé dans le vague en murmurant un "merci" timide. De nouveau seuls, Heero déclara :

- Itadakimasu Duo-kun.

- Arigatô Hee-chan, répondit le châtain en souriant. J'aime t'entendre parler japonais... Tu le fais tellement rarement...

Heero ne répondit rien et ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Ils mangeaient en prenant leur temps, appréciant le fait de se retrouver après quelques jours délicats. Duo de son côté, nageait en plein bonheur, le sourire qui illuminait son visage en était la preuve.

Le spectacle qu'offrait le natté au japonais suffisait à gonfler le coeur de ce dernier d'un amour comme il n'en avait jamais éprouvé auparavant. Duo avait été la lumière qui l'avait tiré de son isolement et continuait ainsi, chaque jour, à le guider vers la lumière et la chaleur que faisait naître ses sentiments pour lui.

Durant un moment, Heero resta là, immobile, les yeux rivés sur l'américain sans parvenir à détourner le regard, hypnotisé par son sourire et ses gestes délicats et si sensuels qui ne le rendaient que plus désirable pour le japonais. Duo sembla sentir le regard du japonais posé sur lui car il vit ses joues prendre une belle teinte rosée alors que son sourire se faisait timide et gêné.

Durant tout le temps que dura le repas, ils parlèrent de sujets divers. Le natté sentait bien que Heero n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de rencontrer sa famille et cela le gênait un peu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire ni que dire pour rassurer le japonais. Heero sembla remarquer son malaise car, inquiet, il demanda :

- Ca va Duo ?

- Oui, ça va ! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Je ne sais pas, je trouve que tu as l'air inquiet... Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me faire part ?

- Je... Je te trouve inquiet, avoua le châtain. Tu sais, pour demain si... Si vraiment ça t'ennuis...

Duo ne put terminer sa phrase car l'index du japonais vint se poser sur ses lèvres, lui intimant silencieusement de se taire. Et d'une voix assurée, l'asiatique déclara :

- Je te mentirais si je te disais que tout va bien. Il est vrai que j'ai des doutes et des questions plein la tête. Est-ce que je vais faire bonne impression ? Suis-je à la hauteur de leur espérance ? Me trouveront-ils digne de toi ?

Duo ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Heero reprit, ne lui laissant pas le temps de prononcer le premier mot :

- Mais je t'ai donné ma parole et je le ferais. Je le ferais pour toi Duo et parce que même si j'appréhende, cela devait forcément arriver un jour au l'autre, si nous décidons d'officialiser notre relation. Ne crois pas que je t'incite à quoi que ce soit, se reprit-il en avisant le trouble que reflétait le visage de Duo. Je t'aime Duo, c'est une certitude, mais jamais je ne t'obligerais à faire quoi que ce soit contre ta volonté.

Touché par les paroles du japonais, Duo posa sa main sur la table à la recherche de celle de Heero. S'en apercevant, Heero la saisie et Duo laissa leurs doigts se mêler sensuellement.

- Je ne me sens obligé de rien Heero. Pour moi, te présenter à mes parents c'est une façon de te prouver mon amour et te dire que malgré les difficultés que cela peut représenter, je veux poursuivre notre relation. Moi aussi je t'aime Heero...

Emu, le japonais ne répondit rien, mais offrit à Duo un sourire radieux. Bien que Duo ne put le voir, il le ressentit. Le resserrement des doigts de Heero sur les siens en était la preuve la plus flagrante.

Ils terminèrent de manger leur pizza, puis après leur dessert, Heero alla régler la note malgré les protestations de Duo puis ils sortirent.

Lorsqu'ils mirent les pieds dehors, il tombait des cordes. D'humeur enfantine, la châtain entraîna le japonais à sa suite. Courant sous la pluie qui tombait dense, Duo riait de bon coeur, comme un enfant.

Heero resta une instant à le contempler, immobile, hypnotisé par la sensualité qui émanait du natté.

Duo de son côté était tout aussi troublé, même s'il ne le montrait pas. Puis, ne résistant pas à la tentation, il rejoint le japonais et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés.

Noyés l'un dans l'autre, ils ne faisaient plus attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux, ni ne se souciaient de la pluie qui trempait leurs vêtements. Leur langue se rencontraient avec une avidité toujours plus intense, les entraînant loin de la réalité et leur faisant perdre toute notion du temps et de l'espace. Plus rien n'existait autour d'eux et le besoin et l'envie de l'autre faisait naître en eux une passion dévorante.

Dans leurs reins naissait une chaleur exquise qui faisait bouillonner leur sang de ce feu ardent que l'on appelle désir.

Après une baiser des plus ardents, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur lorsque la nature les rappela à l'ordre.

Avant de se séparer pour de bon, Heero vola un dernier baiser à l'américain, puis prenant les clefs de la voiture, ils coururent jusqu'au véhicule. Un sourire d'enfant émerveillé étirait les lèvres du natté, comme s'il venait de goûter au plaisir d'un fruit défendu.

Heero lui ouvrit la portière avant de courir jusqu'à la sienne et de s'y engouffrer précipitamment.  
Le retour se déroula dans le silence, Heero concentré sur sa conduite et Duo se laissant bercé par le bruit de la pluie qui tombait sur le toit du véhicule.

Ils arrivèrent une petite demi heure plus tard à la caravane. Par chance, la pluie avait cessée et le ciel s'était quelque peu dégagé, mais leurs vêtements toujours humides leurs collaient à la peau.

Lorsque Heero ouvrit la porte, ils furent accueilli par un Loki plus que joyeux. Duo le caressa longuement, tandis que Heero retirait son t-shirt trempé. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Duo portait toujours sa chemise, il déclara :

- Tu ne devrais pas rester avec tes vêtements mouillés mon ange, tu vas attraper froid...

Suivant les conseils du japonais, Duo commença à déboutonner sa chemise qui moulait parfaitement les formes de son torse lorsque deux mains se joignirent aux siennes. Son coeur s'emballa brusquement tandis que Heero se rapprochait de lui et laissait ses doigts déboutonner lentement sa chemise avant de la laisser tomber sur le sol, ne lui prêtant pas plus d'attention qu'à un vulgaire morceau de tissu devenir inutile.

Puis, les bras du japonais vinrent l'encercler par derrière, l'attirant contre son torse musclé juste comme il fallait. Les lèvres chaudes et délicates de Heero vinrent se perdre dans son cou. Le contraste entre le froid de sa peau et la chaleur des lèvres de Heero provoqua chez le natté un frisson de plaisir qui lui parcourut l'échine, faisant naître sur son passage des sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres.

Les mains de Heero se posèrent à leur tour sur le ventre de l'américain, l'effleurant en une caresse lente et délicate destinée à éveiller le désir de Duo. Ce dernier émit un hoquet de surprise à ce contact tandis qu'un feu encore inconnu prenait naissance en lui et lui vrillait les reins.

Inconsciemment, Duo se lova un peu plus contre Heero, recherchant ce contact qui le grisait tant et lui faisait perdre la tête. Les lèvres du japonais parcouraient sans honte le cou de Duo à la recherche de ses zones sensibles, dans le but d'éveiller au maximum son désir et son plaisir. Sa langue finit par venir s'ajouter à ses lèvres, arrachant à l'américain un soupir de bien être.

Les caresses de Heero provoquaient en lui des sensations inconnues mais grisantes. Son esprit était déjà loin, déconnecté de la réalité, mais son corps répondait positivement aux avances de l'asiatique.

La langue de Heero parcourait son cou avec audace, remontant le long de sa mâchoire avant de venir mordiller délicatement le lobe de son oreille.

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'américain, et fier de l'effet qu'il produisait sur Duo, Heero poursuivit dans sa lancée en faisant aller et venir ses mains sur la peau lisse et soyeuse de Duo.

Galvanisé par la douceur de Heero et la chaleur qui se propageait dans tout son corps, le natté se laissa aller un peu plus contre le japonais, se frottant sensuellement contre son torse dénudé. Passant les bras derrière lui, il enserra la taille de Heero dans l'optique d'amenuiser au maximum l'infime distance qui les séparait encore.  
Les mains de l'asiatique passaient et repassaient sur le torse de l'américain, faisant connaissance de ce territoire encore inconnu tandis que ses lèvres en faisait de même. Abandonnant momentanément le cou de Duo, pour partir à l'aventure le long de sa clavicule.

Soudain, Duo s'écarta du japonais, comme s'il venait de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Il se retourna pour faire face à Heero qui, interprétant cette réaction comme un refus d'aller plus loin, déclara en un gémissement désolé :

- Pardonne moi Duo, gémit-il en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'américain. Je ne veux pas te...

Des mains se posèrent délicatement sur son torse et le repoussèrent lentement. intrigué, Heero releva les yeux vers l'américain qui fondit sur lui et happa brutalement ses lèvres, lui intimant le silence. S'en suivit un baiser des plus passionnés qui les laissa tous les deux pantelant :

- Je sais à quoi je m'engage Heero !

Ces mots furent ceux que semblait attendre le japonais car à peine Duo eut-il terminé sa phrase que Heero revenait à l'assaut, s'emparant avidement de ses lèvres, comme pour pallier à une frustration due à un manque prolongé.

La réaction de l'asiatique fit sourire Duo qui, comme pour prouver et appuyer ses derniers mots, passa ses bras dans son cou et l'attira à lui.

Leur langue se rencontrèrent de nouveau en un ballet endiablé, un duel duquel chacun cherchait à sortir vainqueur.

De nouveau, les mains de Heero reprirent leur ascension sur le corps du natté qui, à son tour, entreprit de faire connaissance avec le dos de Heero. Timidement et avec hésitation, il laissa ses doigts partir à l'aventure le long de la colonne vertébrale de Heero, effleurant sa peau avec légèreté qui ajoutait à la sensualité de ses gestes. Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le japonais à l'initiative du natté et lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent la chute de ses reins, il laissa s'échapper un gémissement de contentement.

Fier de la réaction du japonais, Duo passa et repassa inlassablement ses doigts sur cette partie anatomique sensible de Heero, calquant les gestes qu'il avait eu un peu plus tôt à son égard.

L'hésitation des gestes de l'américain et la timidité que Heero pouvait déceler en lui ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir. Duo n'avait jamais connu d'hommes avant lui et Heero s'en sentait heureux. Fier de ce cadeau que lui faisait l'américain et désireux de lui offrir une première fois inoubliable, le japonais intensifia ses caresses et l'ardeur qu'il mettait dans ses baisers.

Ses caresses gagnèrent en précision, s'attardant plus longuement sur les zones érogènes du corps du châtain.

Ses oreilles s'émerveillaient des soupirs de bien être et des gémissements de plaisir qui franchissaient clandestinement les lèvres mi closes de Duo.  
Heero s'éloigna l'espace d'un instant, dévorant du regard l'homme magnifique qui lui faisait face. Les yeux mi clos, la bouche entrouverte en l'attente d'un baiser, et la respiration haletante, Duo renvoyait une image des plus érotiques. Les mèches de cheveux échappées de sa natte encadraient son visage, ne le rendant que plus désirable aux yeux du japonais. Duo n'en avait pas conscience, mais il représentait pour Heero une véritable tentation, un appel à la luxure qui ne demandait qu'à être assouvi.

Contre toute attente, et à la surprise de Heero, ce fut Duo qui mit à bat la distance qui les séparait. D'une timidité attendrissante, ses lèvres commencèrent à effleurer délicatement la peau du japonais. Partant de ses lèvres, il remonta le long de sa mâchoire pour dériver dans son cou, suivant exactement le même chemin qu'avait emprunté Heero précédemment.

Les gestes de Duo avaient quelques choses de naïf mais affreusement sensuels. Heero sentait son désir pour lui lui vriller douloureusement les reins, et il avait beaucoup de mal à réfréner ses pulsions.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu autant envie de quelqu'un. Ce qu'il ressentait pour Duo dépassait même sa conscience. L'amour qu'il lui vouait était à la fois salvateur et destructeur. Il avait l'impression que jamais il ne survivrait à ce trop plein d'amour qui dévorait son coeur et embrasait ses sens.  
De son côté, Duo n'était guère mieux. Il avait l'impression que son coeur ne parviendrait jamais à résister à l'afflux d'amour qu'il ressentait pour le japonais. Ses attouchements faisaient naître en lui un désir qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé et tous ses sens s'en retrouvaient décuplés à l'idée que sa première fois serait entre les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Cette pensée lui amena le rouge au joues, lui attirant un sourire attendrit de la part de Heero.

Le fait qu'Heero ne se moque pas de lui le rassurant grandement. Il avait déjà honte d'être toujours vierge à vingt-deux ans et craignait que Heero ne rit de sa condition. Mais contrairement à ses craintes, Heero faisait preuve d'un patience exemplaire et la douceur qu'il mettait dans ses gestes allait droit au coeur de Duo.

Une main glissa dans ses cheveux nattés, arrachant l'élastique à son passage. Plus que jamais, Heero bloqua sur la vue que lui renvoyait Duo. Les cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, reflétaient les rayons de la lune et lui donnait un air mystérieux telle une aura tout droit sortit des contes de fées.

Gêné par l'intensité du regard que Heero posait sur lui, Duo rougit violemment en lui adressant un petit sourire intimidé. Puis, il se sentit lentement tomber en arrière. La main posée sur son torse, Heero l'incitait à s'allonger avant de venir prendre place au dessus de lui, une jambe de chaque côté de ses hanches.

Les joues de Duo se teintèrent d'une belle couleur rosée lorsqu'il réalisa leur position, mais très vite, les doigts experts de Heero lui firent oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Plus rien n'existait hormis la chaleur de son corps qui augmentait considérablement sous les caresses cumulées des mains et des lèvres de l'asiatique. Lentement, les mains de Heero commencèrent à descendre plus au sud, vers un point anatomique du natté qui réclamait toute son attention.

Galvanisé par les attouchements de Heero, Duo se cambra violemment et ne parvient pas à retenir un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé lorsque le japonais caressa à travers son jean, son intimité gorgée de désir. Fier de cela, Heero libéra la bouche de l'américain et laissa ses lèvres parcourir lentement son torse, s'arrêtant plus longuement sur ses tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir qu'il ressentait tandis que sa main s'acharnait à déboutonner son jean. L'autre s'activait à redessiner ses abdominaux parfaitement sculptés. Pour Heero, le corps de Duo représentait la perfection, telle les statues grecques taillées dans le marbre immortel. Sa langue finit par rencontrer le nombril de Duo et s'y insinua éhonteusement, mimant l'acte sexuel qui ne tarderait pas à suivre. De nouveau, le natté se cambra sous l'afflux de plaisir toujours plus intense et insoutenable.

La cécité de l'américain avait été compensée par l'accroissement de ses autres sens. Le toucher en faisait partie. La sensibilité à fleur de peau, Duo ressentait les caresses du japonais avec beaucoup plus d'intensité. Il avait l'impression que le japonais était prêt à se fondre en lui à n'importe quel moment. Le moindre effleurement était perçu comme la plus intense des caresses.

Heero, lui, jouait de cette sensibilité accrue pour mener Duo toujours plus loin, aux portes du plaisir. Il voulait lui faire atteindre le sommet du plaisir, se noyer dans ses prunelles améthystes et de repaître de ses gémissements dont la sensualité attisait son désir de le posséder, de le faire sien et l'entendre hurler son plaisir à s'en briser la voix.

Cependant, malgré le désir violent qui lui vrillait les reins, Heero prenait son temps. Plus que son propre plaisir, il voulait vraiment que Duo garde un souvenir magique de cette première expérience. Il voulait lui faire l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avait fait. En même temps que Duo, il avait l'impression de revivre une première fois. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de plaisir avant aujourd'hui. Les préliminaires débutaient seulement et il était déjà pratiquement arrivé à la limite du supportable de cette torture exquise qui le consumait à petit feu.

Depuis un bon moment déjà, son sexe commençait à être à l'étroit dans son jean devenu plus qu'encombrant. Cependant, il tenta de ne pas en tenir compte, réfrénant son propre désir pour se concentrer sur celui de Duo. Voir Duo prendre du plaisir sous ses caresses étaient amplement suffisant pour lui.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, Heero fit glisser le jean de duo le long de ses jambes, prenant bien soin d'effleurer son érection déjà conséquente.  
Il lui retira ses chaussettes au passage, puis ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'au point culminant de son plaisir en remontant lentement le long de ses jambes en frôlant l'intérieur de ses cuisses pour finirent leur course sous l'élastique de son boxer noir.

Heero se redressa et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit Duo ouvrir la bouche en un cri muet. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il plongea prendre possession des lèvres rougies et gonflées de plaisir de l'américain. Ce dernier répondit au baiser sans se faire prier, entraînant la langue du japonais dans un ballet des plus érotiques. Leurs gémissements se perdaient dans la bouche de l'autre, mourrant avant même d'avoir put éclore. Cependant, ils furent contraints de se séparer lorsque le manque d'air se fit trop important.

Enhardit par le plaisir qui faisait bouillonner son sang et augmenter sa chaleur corporelle, Duo glissa ses doigts dans la tignasse indomptable de l'asiatique, décollant au passage des mèches de cheveux collées sur son front luisant de transpiration.

Avec une lenteur calculée, Heero reprit sa descente vers l'intimité de Duo, lui arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir qu'il ne cherchait même plus à retenir. Plongé dans les limbes du plaisir charnel que provoquait Heero, Duo n'avait pas conscience du bruit qu'il faisait. Seules les sensations qu'il ressentait au contact des mains de Heero sur sa peau avait de l'importance.

Soudain, un cri de plaisir à l'état pur retentit dans la caravane et résonna aux oreilles de Heero. Les doigts du japonais s'étaient insinués dans le boxer humide du châtain et caressait sa virilité tendue à l'extrême.

Avec une lenteur exagérée, cherchant à attiser au maximum le désir du châtain, Heero lui retira son boxer et le laissa tomber négligemment aux pieds du lit Lorsque Duo fut complètement nu, et exposé à son regard, Heero observa longuement son corps alanguis sous ses caresses, imprimant dans sa mémoire les moindres détails qui composaient le corps du dénatté. Rien que la vue de Duo ainsi abandonné tout entier à lui faillit le faire venir. Heero le sentait, la jouissance était proche, autant pour Duo que pour lui...

Prenant sur lui, il tenta de réfréner son désir et s'empara avidement des lèvres de son vis à vis. Puis, du bout de la langue, il redessina les formes de son torse, descendant toujours plus bas. Ses mains quittèrent momentanément le corps de Duo pour venir se poser sur son aine, le retenant fermement mais tendrement contre le matelas.  
Un nouveau cri vint ravir les oreilles de Heero lorsque soudain, il lécha le sexe tendu de Duo avant de le prendre totalement en bouche. Le japonais sentit les doigts de Duo se crisper dans ses cheveux, mais sans jamais lui faire mal.  
Sa langue allait et venait sur l'intimité du châtain, lui procurant un plaisir encore insoupçonné. Galvanisé par les milliers de sensations que faisait naître en lui la langue experte du japonais, Duo gémissait sans retenue aucune, toute honte semblant avoir disparue.

Le corps de Duo se cambra brutalement, et dans un cri de jouissance dans lequel Heero reconnu aisément son prénom, Duo se libéra. Heero recueillit le fruit de son plaisir et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avec volupté avant de se redresser.  
Sous ses yeux, les joues rougies par le plaisir, les lèvres entrouvertes et la respiration haletante, Duo se remettait doucement de l'orgasme qui avait déferlé sur lui tel les vagues destructrices d'un tsunami.

Hypnotisé par la beauté de Duo dont le visage ruisselant de sueur luisait sous les rayons de la lune, Heero ne put retenir un murmure d'admiration :

- Sugoi...

Reprenant difficilement ses esprits, Duo sembla soudain réaliser la position dans laquelle il se trouvait, et affreusement gêné, il tenta de cacher son visage derrière ses mains :

- Ne me regarde pas Heero... gémit-il d'une voix gênée.

Heero s'agenouilla sur les hanches de Duo et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il s'empara délicatement de ses poignets et retira ses mains qui lui cachaient sa beauté.

- Retire tes mains mon ange, murmura Heero. Laisse moi t'admirer... Laisse moi voir à quel point tu es beau... Le plaisir que je lis sur ton visage ne te rend que plus désirable... Mon ange... Je t'aime Duo, murmura-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Je t'aime tellement...

- Je... Je t'aime aussi Heero, mon amour, répondit Duo d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion. Je suis prêt, ajouta-t-il après un moment de silence. Fait moi l'amour Heero... S'il te plait... Fait moi l'amour avec douceur et tendresse...

- Il n'en sera jamais autrement Duo, répondit Heero avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable.

Sur ces mots, ils s'embrassèrent avec passion. La fougue qu'ils mettaient dans leur baiser et les caresses intimes que lui prodiguaient Heero suffit à raviver le désir de Duo.  
Soudain Heero changea radicalement d'attitude. Le baiser qu'ils échangeaient se fit plus langoureux, la fougue fit place à la douceur. Leur langue se rencontraient avec délice, les caresses délicates de celles-ci les menèrent très vite à un point de non retour. Puis, abandonnant subitement le corps brûlant et luisant de sueur de Duo, Heero se redressa et se leva afin de se dévêtir.

Duo poussa un gémissement de mécontentement en se sentant ainsi abandonné par le japonais, envahit subitement par une sensation de vide. Mais lorsqu'il entendit le bruit caractéristique des vêtements froissés, il s'empourpra violemment. Une fois nu, Heero reprit sa place initiale et Duo fut prit de violents frissons lorsqu'il sentit la peau nue du corps de son vis à vis entrer en contact avec la sienne. Duo n'avait qu'une envie, c'était se fondre en Heero, ne faire plus qu'un avec cet homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout.

Le japonais continua un moment ses caresses afin de faire renaître le désir de Duo qui, les mains crispées sur les draps, voguait déjà loin de la réalité, emporté par les vagues du plaisir qui déferlaient sur lui.

Sentant que Duo était prêt à aller plus loin, Heero mordilla délicatement la lèvre inférieure du dénatté en faisant lentement remonter ses doigts le long de son corps. Il mit fin au baiser et du bout des doigts, il caressa les lèvres rougies de Duo.

Comprenant l'invitation muette, Duo entrouvrit les lèvres et happa avidement les doigts du japonais, les léchant avec une sensualité qui troubla profondément Heero. Ce dernier ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et faillit se libérer rien qu'a la vue du corps alanguis de Duo sous lui. Tentant de réfréner son désir, il ferma les yeux pour se soustraire à la tentation que représentait le châtain. Son désir pour lui était d'une violence effrayante et la torture de l'attente ne faisait qu'attiser ce brasier qui le consumait lentement.

Lorsqu'il les jugea suffisamment humidifiés, Heero retira ses doigts et les fit glisser sur le torse de Duo qui frissonna de plaisir à ce contact aérien. Constatant cela, Heero décida de jouer un peu, mettant à rude épreuve la sensibilité accrue de Duo. Sa langue dessinait des arabesques sur le ventre contracté de l'américain qui haletait de plaisir, les articulations de ses doigts blanchies par la force avec laquelle il tentait de se retenir aux draps. Lorsque le plaisir fut trop intense pour être soutenable, Duo entrouvrit les lèvres et dans un énième gémissement il murmura :

- Hee... Heero... S'il te plait... Je... J'en peux plus... Je vais... mourir...

Un sourire victorieux et satisfait étira les lèvres du japonais qui, accédant à la requête de Duo, mit momentanément un terme à la douce torture qu'il lui infligeait et prit possession de ses lèvres si tentatrices. Après un baiser qui contrastait avec les précédents par sa douceur et sa tendresse, Heero glissa sa main jusqu'à la joue de Duo qu'il caressa tendrement et déclara d'une voix rauque et chargée de désir :

- Ne meurt pas tout de suite mon ange, murmura-t-il. Le meilleur reste à venir...

Duo se sentit frissonner au son de la voix du japonais. Le désir que Heero éprouvait pour lui était plus que palpable et cette constatation gonfla son coeur d'un désir réciproque.

La demande du châtain, quant à elle, enflamma les sens de Heero qui dû se faire violence pour ne pas réagir au quart de tour et accéder à la requête de son amant. Puis, avec une douceur extrême, Heero commença à préparer Duo, insérant délicatement un premier doigt en lui. Duo se tendit légèrement, mais la douceur dont le japonais faisait preuve suffit à le rassurer. Très vite, la sensation de gêne disparue pour laisser place à un plaisir absolu qui arracha un soupir de bien être au châtain.

Cela rassura Heero qui, effrayé à l'idée de le blesser, redoublait de prudence et de tendresse. Ne décelant aucune trace de douleur sur le visage de Duo, Heero inséra un second doigt dans son intimité brûlante et lorsque Duo fut habitué à se présence en lui, il entama un léger mouvement de va et vient, arrachant à Duo un cri de douleur et de plaisir mêlés.

Heero cessa aussitôt tout mouvement, attendant patiemment que la douleur de Duo s'estompe. Après un certain temps d'adaptation et de préparation, Heero insinua un troisième et dernier doigt en Duo qui, cette fois-ci, ne put retenir un hoquet de douleur.

Duo avait l'impression que son corps se déchirait en deux. La douleur fit jaillir des larmes au coin de ses yeux, mais pour rien au monde il ne voulait faire marche arrière.

Après de longues minutes, Heero reprit un lent mouvement de va et vient, préparant Duo à sa venue, tout en lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Lorsque Duo commença à s'empaler de lui-même sur ses doigts, Heero les retira, s'attirant une plainte de mécontentement, puis, ému, il vint se placer entre les cuisses de Duo, à l'entrée de son intimité.

Avec une délicatesse dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable, Heero pénétra Duo. Cependant, malgré sa préparation, Duo ne put retenir son premier cri de douleur et Heero stoppa net sa progression. Du bout de la langue, il lapa les larmes silencieuses qui perlaient le long de ses joues, luisant sous les rayons de la lune. Par la suite, ses lèvres déposèrent une multitude de baisers papillons sur ses lèvres, ses yeux, ses pommettes, s'appliquant au mieux à distraire Duo de la douleur qu'il ressentait.

Lorsqu'il sentit Duo se détendre légèrement, il reprit sa progression et d'un ample coup de rein, il le pénétra entièrement. Un nouveau cri de douleur franchit les lèvres entrouvertes de l'américain qui planta ses ongles dans les épaules de Heero.

Le japonais tressaillit sous la douleur, mais celle-ci était minime contrairement à celle qui lui compressait le coeur depuis le cri de son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille d'une voix qui trahissait sa tristesse et le début de panique qui s'emparait de lui :

- Gomen tenshi... Je m'en veux de te faire souffrir... Calme toi... S'il te plait mon ange... Je t'aime...

Voyant que malgré ses efforts Duo ne parvenait pas à se détendre, Heero commença à se retirer, mais il fut stopper dans son élan par les jambes de Duo qui se refermèrent autour de son bassin lui empêchant toute tentative de fuite.

L'interrogation de dépeint sur le visage du japonais, mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de formuler sa question, Duo haleta :

- Reste... Je veux te sentir en moi... Mais attend... Ne bouge pas tout de suite... S'il te plait...

Du bout des doigts, Heero caressa le visage de son amant, décollant ses longues mèches caramels collées à son visage couvert de transpiration. Puis, accédant à sa requête, il le pénétra de nouveau jusqu'à la garde. Il vit Duo se mordre violemment la lèvre inférieure, barrant le passage à un gémissement entre douleur et plaisir.  
Après quelques minutes d'immobilité, Duo entama une lente ondulation du bassin, incitant Heero à en faire de même. Après s'être assuré que Duo ne souffrait plus, Heero entama un ample va et vient, attisant le feu qui consumait leur reins. Duo emprisonna les hanches de son amant entre ses jambes dans la volonté de le sentir toujours plus près, toujours plus profondément en lui.

Les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et le souffle erratique, Duo sentait avec un plaisir non feint, le bonheur de sentir l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout se mouvoir en lui, le faisant sien. Pour la première fois leur corps et leur âmes ne faisaient plus qu'un.

Les coups de bassins de Heero se faisaient toujours plus amples, toujours plus profond, augmentant considérablement le désir et le plaisir de chacun. Les deux hommes avaient oubliés tout ce qui n'était pas eux, plus rien n'existait autour d'eux tandis que leur corps s'unissaient en une union parfaite. Leurs cris de plaisir retentissaient dans la caravane, faisant échos sur les parois, résonnant à leurs oreilles comme la plus douce des mélodies. Leur corps ondulaient au rythme d'une mélodie qu'eux seuls entendaient, leurs déhanchement guidés par leur souffle erratique.

sentant la jouissance proche, Duo posa ses mains sur les fesses de Heero comme pour l'inciter à venir toujours plus profondément en lui, comme si leur corps pouvaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre et ne faire plus qu'un à jamais.  
Grisé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait à être en Duo, Heero ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer , dans le but de contempler cet ange qu'il faisait sien. Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à lui le bouleversa au plus profond de son être. Duo était complètement abandonné à lui. Il donnait l'impression d'être totalement déconnecté de la réalité. Alanguis entre les bras de Heero, ses cris de plaisir venant ravir les oreilles du japonais, Duo s'abandonnait et s'offrait entièrement, plaçant son coeur, son corps et son âme entre les mains de Heero.

Galvanisé par le cadeau et la confiance que lui offrait Duo, Heero accéléra la cadence, arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir à Duo, et s'abandonnant à son tour, il offrit à Duo tout ce qu'il avait à donner. Il pénétrait son amant avec une fougue à chaque fois renouvelée, mais sans se départir de sa tendresse, enhardit par les petits cris que poussaient Duo à chaque fois qu'il atteignait la partie sensible de son anatomie.

Se sentant aux portes de la jouissance, Heero ralentit la cadence de ses coups de reins, s'attirant un gémissement de mécontentement de la part de Duo. il garda un moment ce rythme, augmentant leur frustration, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y tienne plus.

De nouveau, il pénétra plus profondément Duo, provoquant chez lui un sanglot de plaisir à l'état pur, le faisant hurler son plaisir sous ses coups de reins experts.

Dans un ultime déhanchement, plus ample et plus profond que les précédents, Heero et Duo se libérèrent en un seul et même cri, chacun criant le prénom de l'autre.

Haletant, le corps luisant de transpiration, Heero se laissa retomber entre les bras de son amant tout en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser. Fébrilement, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un court baiser, la respiration encore saccadée de leur récente union. Le japonais lécha du bout de la langue les larmes qui roulaient silencieusement le long des joues de Duo dont le corps était parcouru de spasmes puis, le corps tremblant, Heero se laissa aller contre Duo, posant sa tête sur son torse, tandis qu'inconsciemment, Duo lui caressait distraitement la chute des reins.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit, après que Heero se soit retiré de lui sans pour autant changer de position.  
Malgré sa fatigue, Heero ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. L'oreille posé sur le coeur de l'homme qui était à présent son amant, il songeait à ce qu'ils venaient de partager. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu sa première réelle expérience. Certes, il avait déjà fait l'amour, mais jamais avec autant d'intensité. Il sentait encore son corps le brûler de cette passion déferlante alors que sa respiration avait déjà retrouvé un rythme normal.

A côté de l'américain Heero avait l'impression de tout vivre de façon démesurée. La façon dont il lui avait fait l'amour le prouvait. Jamais il ne s'était encore abandonné ainsi, s'offrant corps et âme à quelqu'un. Mais avec Duo c'était différent. L'américain avait réveillé ce feu qui brûlait en lui, cette envie d'aimer et d'être aimé qu'il avait enfouie au plus profond de son être. D'un sourire, Duo avait fait volé en éclats cette résolution, le mur de glace qui étreignait son coeur. Duo était le rayon de soleil qui illuminait sa vie et il bénissait Quatre et Trowa qui leur avaient offert l'occasion de se rencontrer. Heero le sentait, ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Il avait trouvé en Duo la personne idéale, celle avec qui il voulait passer le reste de sa vie.

Duo bougea dans son sommeil et se redressant sur ses coudes, Heero déposa ses lèvres dans son cou en un geste qui se voulait apaisant, puis, sentant la fatigue le gagner enfin, il remonta les couvertures sur eux avant de reprendre sa place initiale. Bercé par les battements réguliers du coeur de son amant, il lui murmura un dernier "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille, faisant frissonner Duo dans son sommeil, puis il s'endormit.

Duo se réveilla avec la sensation qu'un poids inerte écrasait sa poitrine. Lentement, il tendit la main et ses doigts vinrent se perdre dans la tignasse indomptable de l'homme qu'il pouvait à présent qualifier comme son amant. Un sourire attendrit vint alors étirer ses lèvres tandis qu'il laissait s'échapper un profond soupir de bien être. Jamais Duo ne s'était sentit aussi bien, il avait l'impression d'être enfin complet... Sur sa peau nue, il sentait le souffle du japonais le caresser au rythme de sa respiration calme et posée. Dans un élan d'amour incontrôlable, il raffermit sa prise autour du corps du japonais ses jambes emprisonnèrent celles de Heero, comme pour le retenir prêt de lui.

Duo avait trouvé en Heero la personne qui comblait le vide de son coeur et pour rien au monde il ne le laisserait s'envoler. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il connaissait le réel sentiment d'amour. Entre les bras du japonais, il se sentait revivre, prêt à affronter cet avenir incertain qui s'ouvrait devant lui. La force tranquille de Heero mettait Duo en confiance et il se laissait aller dans ses bras comme jamais auparavant. Heero pouvait le mener au bout du monde, Duo le suivrait les yeux fermés. Dès qu'il avait entendu la voix du japonais, Duo avait su qu'il ne ressortirait pas indemne de cette rencontre. Le destin, par l'intermédiaire de Quatre et Trowa, avait fait en sorte qu'il se rencontrent et qu'ils tombent amoureux l'un de l'autre. Et pour le châtain, cela n'avait pas de prix.

Finalement, la fatigue eut raison de lui et raffermissant sa prise autour de Heero, il calqua sa respiration sur la sienne et se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, voulant être en forme pour la dure journée qui les attendait demain.

Lorsque l'américain se réveilla pour la seconde fois, ce fut avec le sentiment d'être observé. Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il fermait par habitude, vestige d'un ancien réflexe, tandis qu'un doux murmure s'éleva doucement à son oreille :

- Ohayo tenshi...

- Good morning Honey, répondit Duo sur le même ton en lui adressant un sourire empli d'amour.

- Daijobu ?

- Hai, Love.

Satisfait par la réponse de son amant, il soupira de soulagement avant de replacer une mèche rebelle de Duo derrière son oreille. Puis, il s'empara des lèvres de l'américain en un baiser langoureux qui contrastait avec ceux échangés un peu plus tôt. ils finirent par se séparer lorsque le manque d'air les y contraint. Mais ce baiser avait ranimé le feu du désir dans leur reins et Heero reprit possession des lèvres du châtain avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci, pour un baiser qui les laissa tous deux haletant.

Puis sans attendre davantage, Heero abandonna finalement les lèvres de son amant pour partir à l'aventure dans son cou. Son souffle chaud provoqua un frisson chez Duo qui, sensible gloussa en retenant difficilement un fou rire. Puis, sentant le désir naître peu à peu dans ses reins, il murmura :

- Arrête Hee... Heero... Pas maintenant... Tentait-il de raisonner son amant qui visiblement n'écoutait pas ses faibles protestations. Heero... C'est pas... C'est pas prudent, haleta le châtain. On pourrait nous surprendre...

- Hn... C'est encore tôt... On a du temps devant nous, murmura le japonais qui s'attaquait à présent aux tétons de l'américain.

Envahit par un désir naissant attisé par les attouchements du japonais, Duo gémit doucement. Ce son eut pour effet d'augmenter considérablement le désir du japonais. Heero se sentait envahi par un désir insatiable, une soif du châtain que tous les baisers et les caresses ne parvenaient pas à étancher.

Soudain, il se redressa, faisant voler les couvertures au pied du lit et s'installa à califourchon au dessus de l'américain. Sa langue faisait de nouveau connaissance avec son cou, apprenant par coeur ses formes parfaites tandis que ses mains redessinaient ses abdominaux contractés.

Un nouveau gémissement franchit la barrière des lèvres de Duo qui posa ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et commença de lents va et vient dans son dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour redescendre se perdre à la naissance de ses reins. Un frisson parcourut le corps du japonais au contact des doigts de Duo sur cette zone hypersensible de son anatomie, et tant bien que mal, il tenta d'étouffer un gémissement de plaisir dans le cou de Duo.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer aux choses sérieuses, trois coups furent portés à la porte de la caravane. Etouffant un cri de frustration contre l'épaule de l'américain, Heero laissa s'échapper un "k'so" qui cachait mal sa frustration.

- Heero ? C'est Wufei ! Tu es là ? Duo ? Appela le chinois de dehors.

Duo retenait à grand peine une envie de rire face à la mine boudeuse qu'affichait le japonais et ce, malgré la gêne qu'il ressentait à l'idée qu'ils aient put être surprit en plein moment intime.

- Hn... J'arrive, s'exclama Heero à l'attention du chinois qui commençait à s'impatienter devant la porte.

Il vola un dernier baiser à Duo et s'empara du drap qu'il noua négligemment sur ses hanches, tandis que Duo cachait sa nudité sous la couette.

D'un geste brusque, Heero ouvrit le battant du haut de la porte et tomba nez à nez avec Wufei, il s'exclama de mauvaise humeur :

- Wu ! Qu'est -ce qui te prend de déranger les gens à une heure aussi matinale ?

Le chinois détailla son ami de la tête aux pieds et à la vue de la tenue du japonais, il en déduit aisément que lui et Duo n'étaient pas en train de dormir bien sagement. Avec un sourire équivoque, faisant comprendre au japonais qu'il savait, il répondit, pas impressionné le moins du monde par le regard meurtrier que lui adressait le japonais :

- A preuve du contraire, neuf heures est une heure raisonnable pour déranger les gens. Tu me vois navré d'avoir interrompu votre... câlin matinal. Je peux peut être repasser plus tard si vous préférez ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire satisfait et narquois étirant ses lèvres. Bonjour Duo ! Cria-t-il à l'attention du châtain. Prêt pour cette journée ? Pas trop courbaturé ?

A la stupéfaction générale, Heero claqua violemment la porte au nez du chinois, s'attirant un hoquet offusqué de sa part. Puis, avant que les cris d'indignation de son ami ne viennent briser le silence matinal, Heero ouvrit l'une des fenêtres qui donnaient sur le lit et déclara, prenant à son tour une voix mielleuse et hypocrite :

- Nous laissera-tu le temps de nous laver un minimum et de nous habiller ou devrons nous passer la journée avec, sur nous, les vestiges de notre nuit passionnée ?

A ses mots, Wufei s'empourpra violemment et lança au japonais, une poignée de feuilles qu'il venait d'arracher :

- Crétin de japonais !

Refermant la fenêtre, Heero éclata de rire en s'asseyant au bord du lit. Retrouvant son sérieux, il enfouis son visage dans le cou de son amant, respirant son odeur à plein nez avant de gémir lamentablement :

- Je crains que nous n'ayons d'autres choix que de nous lever... Je m'en voudrais d'être responsable du valeureux justicier, Wufei Chang, défenseur de la justice.

Duo pouffa de rire à la remarque de Heero et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de consentir à se lever.

Heero alla chercher des vêtements propres pour lui et pour Duo ainsi qu'une serviette de bain et prenant le châtain, il l'attira à lui. Duo poussa un cri de surprise tandis que le japonais refermait le drap autour d'eux. Ainsi drapés,ils quittèrent la caravane et guidés par Heero, ils prirent la direction de la douche. Le japonais n'oublia pas au passage de fusiller du regard le chinois qui ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler un sourire moqueur.

Au contact de l'eau glacée sur sa peau, Duo émit un hoquet de surprise. Heero sourit tendrement et s'emparant du gant de toilette et du savon, il entreprit de savonner son amant qui s'exclama :

- Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- Je te savonne ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ?

- Non... Enfin si... C'est juste que c'est gênant, murmura le châtain en s'empourprant violemment.

- Gênant ? Répéta le japonais d'une voix pleine de malice. Après ce que nous avons vécu cette nuit ?

- Voui, souffla le natté honteux. On... On est pas seuls...

Le japonais ne répondit rien, mais prenait un malin plaisir à voir les joues de son amant s'empourprer d'avantage. Il pouffa légèrement de rire et embrassa furtivement Duo avant de déclarer :

- Tu es bien trop pudique mon ange... Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de l'américain tandis que ses mains parcouraient sans honte aucune le corps de son vis à vis. Laisse moi arranger ça...

- Heero Yuy ! S'exclama Duo d'une voix faussement outrée mais néanmoins toujours aussi rouge. Calme tes ardeurs, ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit...

Heero éclata de rire face à la gêne plus que palpable qui émanait du châtain avant de prendre délicatement possession de ses lèvres en une demande muette de pardon.

- Dites les naturistes vous voulez peut être qu'on vous donne un coup de main pour aller plus vite ? S'impatienta le chinois de l'autre côté de la barrière d'arbres qui les séparaient.

- T'es jaloux Wu ? Demanda alors Heero, faisant fulminer le chinois qui jura dans sa langue maternelle au sujet de "ce shazi de japonais".

Ils finirent de se doucher en vitesse lorsqu'ils entendirent la voix du professeur J demander à Wufei où étaient Heero et Duo. Savourant sa douce vengeance, le chinois répondit non sans une certaine satisfaction qu'ils prenaient une douche après avoir été victime d'un contre temps. Mais ce que les deux concernés ignoraient, c'était le petit sourire équivoque avec lequel Wufei avait déclaré cela, s'attirant un sourire amusé de la part du professeur.

Heero et Duo les rejoignirent un court moment plus tard lavés et habillés de propre.

Tous se saluèrent en bonne et due forme, et Heero et Wufei échangèrent un sourire amusé qui marquait leur complicité. Après quoi, ils s'installèrent autour d'un copieux petit déjeuner qu'ils dégustèrent tout en mettant au point l'organisation de la journée.

Il était pratiquement onze heures lorsqu'ils eurent terminés les dernières vérifications. Heero et Wufei attelèrent la caravane au 4x4 du chinois. Une fois fait, Heero et J le guidèrent dans sa manoeuvre pour sortir la caravane du pré, le passage emprunté étant particulièrement exigu.  
Lorsque la caravane fut sortie, ils mangèrent vite fait les sandwich préparés par Duo un peu plus tôt. Puis, tous ensemble, ils gagnèrent le prés des chevaux où les deux 4x4 les attendaient avec les vans. Heero s'occupa de ses entiers, montant le premier dans le van tandis que Duo tenait le second. Wufei et J s'occupaient, eux, des deux juments. Comme Heero l'avait prédit la veille, les mâles bougèrent un peu, mais se calmèrent très vites, maîtrisés par le japonais. si bien qu'à peine une demi heure plus tard, les quatre chevaux étaient chargés dans le van et le petit cortège prenait la direction de chez le japonais, où ils laisseraient les chevaux et la caravane le temps qu'il serait chez Duo.

Dans la voiture, Duo se décida à briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis qu'ils étaient partis :

- Je suis désolé Hee-chan...

- De quoi mon ange ? Demanda l'asiatique sans cacher son étonnement, jetant un coup d'oeil furtif à Duo, ne pouvant quitter la route sinueuse trop longtemps des yeux.

- Je... Je n'ai pas été d'une très grande utilité toute à l'heure, répondit le châtain d'une petite voix déçue.

- Mais le peu que tu as fait nous à grandement aidé tenshi, le rassura le japonais en posant sa main libre sur la cuisse de l'américain.

Duo ne répondit rien mais lui adressa un faible sourire de remerciements avant de bâiller à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Dors mon ange, murmura alors l'asiatique d'une voix douce. La route est encore longue, tu as le temps de te reposer.

- Merci Love, répondit le natté en callant sa tête contre la vitre.

Il se laissa bercer par le doux ronronnement du moteur durant de longues minutes avant de se sentir partir, happé par les limbes d'un sommeil réparateur, tandis que Heero les ramenaient chez lui...

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Note**** : **

**(1) ****Van** : Le mot van désigne un véhicule, de type fourgon, utilisé pour transporter les chevaux.

* * *

Après une semaine de dur labeur, je termine enfin ce chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous a plu !!

Je viens de voir que le dernier chapitre a été posté il y a un mois... Franchement, j'ai trop honte !!

Par contre, je m'excuse pour la longueur du chapitre et pour sa nullité ! Parce que oui, je le trouve nul !! J'ai passé quelques jours avec **Lybertys** qui a eu le privilège de lire le lemon en avant première et qui n'a pas arrêter de me frapper lorsque je lui disais le fond de ma pensée sur celui-ci !! Il est carrément merdique !

Mais bon, le principal c'est qu'il l'on enfin fait N'est ce pas Catirella lool

Ca y est ! Je vais enfin pouvoir me concentrer sur Coeur de Crystale ! Le plan du chapitre est déjà dans ma tête (seulement depuis ce matin ) et le plus dure reste à faire ! Je tenterais de le poster d'ici le week end prochain, étant donné que je risque de ne pas avoir bien le temps d'écrire cette fin de semaine. (re honte)

Ensuite, je me mettrais à la suite de Mourir pour revivre et continuerais avec Beyond the invisible, avant de reprendre de nouveau Danse avec lui. A moins que **Lybertys** n'ai pas le temps de terminer son chapitre de Beyond the invisible (ce qui m'étonnerai grandement), la suite ne sera pas postée avant encore un bon bout de temps !

Je suis encore une fois vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps entre chaque publication de chapitre...

En tout cas, un immense merci, quand même, à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise toujours autant !

Un grand merci également à tout ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review ! Cela me touche vraiment beaucoup !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant,

Gros bisous

- shini -


	17. Chapter 17

**Titre**** :** Danse avec lui

**Auteur**** :** Shinigami

**Genre**** :** UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple**** :** Heero x Duo et Trowa x Quatre

**NDLA**** :** Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Hell, Coquillette, Shinigami's Bride, Fredjs, briottet, diabolikangel, Sana-Maxwell, Lolie, Catirella** et **nyanko-kuro** pour leur review sur le chapitre 15 de Danse avec lui.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 16**

Un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres, Heero regardait avec amour l'américain endormis paisiblement. Lorsque la tentation fut trop forte, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son bel endormi et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et la tendresse dont il était capable, en un baiser papillon à peine effleuré. Après quoi, il s'éloigna lentement, sans pour autant quitter son ange des yeux. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il constata que le natté n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, toujours plongé dans son sommeil profond. Cependant, ses lèvres étirées en un doux sourire laissaient à croire qu'il rêvait.  
Penché au dessus de lui, Heero replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et lui caressa tendrement la joue en murmurant son prénom :

- Duo... Réveille-toi tenshi, nous sommes arrivés...

Dans un nouveau baiser plus prononcé que le précédent, il laissa sa langue caresser doucement les lèvres tentatrices de l'américain pour finalement les abandonner. Mais alors qu'il allait s'éloigner de nouveau, il sentit les lèvres de Duo s'entrouvrir dans le but d'approfondir leur échange. Les lèvres du japonais s'étirèrent en un sourire attendri tout en répondant au baiser de son amant. Lorsque leur petit jeu prit fin, Duo déclara d'une petite voix encore pleine de sommeil :

- Tu m'as réveillé au milieu d'un très beau rêve...

- Je suis navré mon ange, murmura l'asiatique en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- ... Mais le réveil l'était tout autant, termina le châtain en caressant la nuque offerte de son amant.

A ce contact, Heero frissonna violemment et lapa le cou de Duo en guise de vengeance, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres lorsqu'un gémissement mal contenu s'échappa de la barrière des lèvres de Duo. Fier de cela, Heero s'éloigna de son amant afin de lui voler un dernier baiser, puis déclara de nouveau :

- Nous sommes arrivés mon ange, tu viens ?

- Voui, répondit le natté en étouffant un bâillement, j'arrive.

Il s'étira longuement avant de se détacher et de descendre du véhicule, rejoignant avec hésitation, Heero qui parlait avec Wufei et le professeur J à quelques pas de là :

- Cela ne me dérange pas Heero, disait ce dernier, tu peux laisser la caravane dans la cour. De toute façon, j'aurai toujours un œil dessus. Quant à tes chevaux, ils ont toujours leur box de prêt dans l'écurie du fond. Tu peux donc les mettre là sans problème, je ne conçois toujours pas que tu me demandes encore ma permission pour cela.

- Merci professeur J, c'est vraiment très gentil à vous, le remercia le japonais. Merci à toi aussi Wufei, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son ami.

- Je t'en prie, répondit le chinois mais je ne m'attarde pas, j'ai encore de la route à faire.

- Hn, à bientôt Wufei, déclara l'asiatique en le serrant dans ses bras en une accolade amicale. Tu passeras le bonjour à Réléna.

- Ce sera fait ! A bientôt, Heero. Duo, ajouta-t-il en faisant face à l'américain, j'ai été ravi de faire ta connaissance. Reviens nous voir quand tu veux, déclara-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras à son tour, à la stupéfaction de Duo.

Après l'instant de surprise passé, l'américain lui rendit finalement son étreinte et déclara :

- Merci Wuffy ! Moi aussi j'ai été heureux de vous rencontrer toi et Réléna.

- Prend soin de lui, hein, demanda le chinois à l'américain en désignant le japonais d'un geste du menton.

- Je te le promets, souffla Duo ému, ayant parfaitement compris à qui le "lui" faisait référence.

Après une poignée de main polie avec le professeur J, Wufei remonta dans son propre 4x4 et reprit la route, laissant sur place la caravane qui avait été dételée au préalable. Après un court silence, les chevaux toujours dans le van, commencèrent à s'agiter et Heero et J les firent sortir avant de les mener à leur box. Seules les juments regagnèrent le pré au milieu de leurs congénères.

Après quoi, le professeur J leur proposa quelque chose à boire, mais le jeune couple refusa poliment, ayant encore des choses à faire et de la route à parcourir. Après s'être promis de se revoir bientôt, les deux hommes prirent congés. Dans la voiture, Heero demanda alors :

- Cela te dérange si je passe vite fait chez moi ? J'en ai pour quelques minutes, juste histoire de prendre une douche et quelques affaires propres. Je ne voudrais pas faire trop mauvaise impression à tes parents dès le départ...

Duo pouffa avant de répondre :

- Idiot ! Tu es parfait comme cela... Même couvert de sueur et sentant le cheval, tu restes parfait...

- Dois-je le prendre comme un compliment ? Demanda le japonais en souriant.

- Hum, je n'sais pas... à ton avis ?

- Tout ce qui vient de toi ne peut être pris que comme un compliment, répondit Heero en posant sa main sur celle de Duo.

- Et ça en était un... Déclara l'américain avant de porter la main de Heero à ses lèvres. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, cela ne me dérange absolument pas de passer chez toi.

- Merci mon ange, répondit le japonais.

Duo ne dit rien, se contentant de lui sourire amoureusement. Un instant plus tard, Heero garait la voiture dan la cour d'une petite maison. Il descendit et alla rejoindre Duo qui, après avoir reçu son accord, fit sortir Loki du véhicule. Le japonais prit son amant par la main, le guidant sur ce terrain inconnu, s'attirant un sourire de remerciement de la part de Duo qui resserra sa prise sur sa main.

- Viens, murmura Heero en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Il le guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et lâcha momentanément sa main le temps d'attraper ses clés et ouvrir la porte. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'intérieur et la porte refermée derrière eux, Heero posa négligemment ses clés sur le petit meuble dans l'entrée avant de se tourner vers Duo et de l'enlacer tendrement :

- Tu veux boire ou manger quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il à son amant.

- Non merci, Heero, c'est gentil.

- Tu es certain ?

- Oui, répondit l'américain en l'embrassant furtivement son amant. Certain !

- Bien, alors je t'abandonne quelques instants. Viens, je t'emmène au salon, tu seras mieux qu'ici.

- Merci, love.

Heero le conduit au salon et après lui avoir recommandé de se mettre à l'aise il lui vola un dernier baiser et murmura un "je reviens vite" avant de s'éclipser. Duo l'entendit s'affairer dans une des pièces voisines puis l'eau se mi à couler. Bien que seul, Duo n'en était pas moins intimidé. Il avait l'impression d'empiéter dans l'intimité de son amant, de découvrir une partie de sa vie qu'il ne connaissait pas et se sentait un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'osait toucher à rien et ne connaissant pas la disposition des lieux, il préféra rester assis par crainte d'abîmer ou de casser quelque chose.

Comme promis, Heero revient une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard et prit place aux côtés de l'américain.

- Tu veux aller prendre une douche tenshi ? demanda-t-il.

- Cela ne te dérange pas ? Demanda timidement le natté.

- Baka, souffla Heero en l'embrassant furtivement. Allez, viens, ajouta-t-il en se levant avant de prendre Duo par la main.

Il le guida jusqu'à la salle d'eau et lui indiqua où se trouvait tout ce dont il avait besoin et lui prépara une serviette de bain.

Lorsque Duo fut sous la douche, il alla lui chercher des vêtements propres dans le coffre de la voiture. Quand il revint, Duo était en train de se sécher. Le japonais s'adossa sur l'embrassure de la porte, profitant de la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Duo fit mine de ne pas s'être rendu compte de sa présence, mais lorsqu'il fut sec, il lui envoya l'une des deux serviettes au visage, en s'exclamant :

- Ca va, la vue te plait ?  
Ne s'y attendant pas, l'asiatique se prit la serviette en pleine face avant de répondre, faisant fi des éclats de rire de Duo :

- Mmh... Et même plus que ça...  
A ses mots, l'américain s'empourpra violemment, tandis que ses rires mourraient dans sa gorge quand il entendit Heero s'approcher dangereusement de lui. Les pas lents du japonais résonnaient sur le carrelage tandis que la distance entre eux s'amenuisait considérablement. Pris au piège, Duo ne pouvait s'échapper, handicapé par sa méconnaissance de l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait.  
D'un geste ferme mais non dépourvu de douceur, Heero attira son amant à lui et le retint fermement entre la barrière de ses bras.

Par vengeance, il laissa ses lèvres parcourir délicatement le cou de Duo, lui arrachant non sans une certaine satisfaction, des soupirs et des gémissements de contentement. Puis, il s'empara de ses lèvres, résistant à l'envie de laisser ses mains parcourir ce corps nu offert à son regard et à ses caresses. Lorsque la tentation se fit insoutenable, Heero vola un dernier baiser à son ange avant de s'arracher à contrecœur à son étreinte.

- Je t'ai ramené des vêtements propres, déclara-t-il en tentant de masquer le trouble qu'avait provoqué en lui son désir pour l'américain.

- Merci Honey, tu es un amour, murmura le dénatté avant d'attirer le japonais à lui et de l'embrasser avec passion, le remerciant ainsi de toutes les petites attentions qu'il avait à son égard.

Lorsque Duo fut habillé Heero le guida à la cuisine, tout en l'incitant à boire et manger un peu avant de reprendre la route. Cédant face à l'insistance de Heero, l'américain finit par accepter, non sans soupirer pour la forme. Le japonais sortit alors de quoi grignoter et ils mangèrent en silence. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un moment, alors que Heero faisait la vaisselle que Duo s'approcha de lui et l'enserrant par la taille, il posa la joue sur son omoplate et demanda :

- Tu veux te reposer avant de partir Hee-chan ? Tu as déjà beaucoup conduit aujourd'hui et je ne peux pas te remplacer...

- Chut, le coupa Heero. Merci de ta proposition tenshi, mais tu as raison, profitons que nous soyons là pour se reposer. Surtout qu'on a déjà eu un début de journée bien rempli et que je suppose que nous ne sommes pas encore couchés...

- Tu supposes bien, mon amour, répondit l'américain. Mais tu sais, papa et maman ne nous en voudront pas si nous montons nous coucher tôt. Ils savent à quel point travailler avec les chevaux peut être épuisant. Hee-chan ? ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

- Oui, tenshi ?

- Tu as un téléphone s'il te plait ? Je voudrais prévenir papa et maman que l'on risque d'arriver un peu plus tard, je ne veux pas qu'ils s'inquiètent inutilement.  
- Bien sûr, je termine ce que je suis en train de faire et je t'y conduis, répondit le japonais.

- Merci, souffla Duo en déposant ses lèvres dans le cou du japonais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il parlait avec sa mère et Heero alla s'installer dans le canapé en l'attendant. De là où il se trouvait, il entendait Duo parler avec une personne qu'il supposait être son père. Fatigué, il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, bercé par la voix douce et mélodieuse de Duo. Celui-ci finit par mettre un terme à la conversation et s'en rendant compte, Heero se leva et alla le chercher pour le guider jusque dans sa chambre. Le tenant toujours dans ses bras, il le fit s'allonger délicatement et prit place au dessus de lui. Faisant attention de ne pas l'écraser, il posa sa tête sur sa poitrine et lorsque les bras de Duo se refermèrent autour de lui, il laissa libre court à un soupir de bien être. C'est ainsi qu'il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par les battements réguliers du cœur de son amant et par le lent mouvement de sa poitrine qui se soulevait à chaque respiration.

Un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres, Duo caressait distraitement du bout des doigts, le dos puissant et musclé du japonais, amusé par les tressaillements inconscients de sa peau à chaque effleurement de ses doigts entre ses omoplates, zone qu'il savait sensible. Puis, inconsciemment, il finit par réguler sa respiration sur celle de l'asiatique et s'endormit un instant plus tard.

Lorsque Heero se réveilla, il avait perdu toute notion du temps et de l'espace et mit un moment à se resituer. Cependant, l'étreinte des bras de Duo autour de lui finit par le ramener à la réalité. Un petit gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque du bout des doigts, Duo caressa les petits cheveux à la base de sa nuque. Puis, se redressant sur ses avants bras, il fixa son amant qui souriait tendrement avant de replacer derrière son oreille, une mèche de cheveux rebelle. Sa main dévia sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement tandis que la distance entre leurs lèvres s'amenuisait irrémédiablement. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent d'abord timidement en un chaste baiser qui, lentement, prit de plus en plus d'ampleur.

Avec avidité, mais non sans se départir de sa tendresse, Heero vint demander l'accès à la bouche de l'américain, glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres au goût sucré. Sans se faire prier, Duo entrouvrit les lèvres, accédant à la requête muette de son amant et dans un soupir de contentement, la langue du japonais s'engouffra à la rencontre de la sienne. Lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent enfin, un gémissement de bien être franchit la barrière des lèvres de Duo et galvanisé par ce petit son si sensuel à son oreille, Heero l'invita en une danse vieille comme le monde. Leur langue se mouvaient et se caressaient en une chorégraphie parfaite, dansant au rythme d'une mélodie qu'eux seuls entendaient.

Lorsque le manque d'air se fit trop important, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur, sans pour autant s'éloigner l'un de l'autre. Tout contre la bouche de Heero, Duo demanda en un murmure :

- Tu as bien dormi, love ?

- Avec toi à mes côtés, il ne peut en être autrement, répondit l'asiatique sur le même ton avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres de l'américain.

Après ce nouvel échange, Duo reprit la parole :

- Hee-chan ?

- Hai tenshi ?

- Il est quelle heure s'il te plait ?

Duo sentit l'asiatique bouger au dessus de lui, et après quelques secondes de silence, il murmura :

- Bientôt dix-sept heures... Combien te temps faut-il pour aller chez toi ?

- Il faut bien compter deux heures trente ou trois heures, répondit l'américain. Tout dépendra si tu te perds ou non, ajouta-t-il après un court silence avant d'éclater de rire.

Heero ne répondit rien, mais changea subtilement de position, s'agenouillant au dessus de son amant pour lui éviter toute tentative de fuite. Et avant que duo n'ait le temps de comprendre ses intentions, les mains de Heero se glissaient sous son t-shirt, à la recherche des points sensibles de son anatomie. Alors que ses doigts effleurèrent ses côtes, Duo éclata de rire, se tortillant dans tous les sens pour échapper à la torture que lui infligeait le japonais.

- Alors, demanda le japonais en cessant momentanément ses chatouilles. Tu retires ce que tu as dit ?  
Reprenant sa respiration, Duo, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, répondit après quelques secondes de silence :

- Jamais ! Aurais-je froissé ton honneur, mon fier japonais ?

Sur cette affirmation, il éclata de rire de nouveau, tandis que les mains du japonais reprenaient leur douce torture.

- Tu vas voir, petit démon ! S'exclama le japonais en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en rire également face au fou rire communicatif de Duo.

- Oh oui ! Montre-moi ! S'exclama Duo en s'étouffant entre deux éclats de rire.

Des larmes perlaient aux coins des yeux du natté et le souffle commençait à lui manquer, mais pour rien au monde il n'aurait déclaré forfait. Finalement, ce fut Heero qui consentit à mettre un terme à sa punition lorsque Duo eut réellement du mal à retrouver son souffle.

Heero se laissa aller tout contre lui et souffla à son oreille :

- Je ne te savais pas aussi chatouilleux, murmura-t-il avec, au fond de ses yeux cobalts, une lueur d'amusement.

- Traitre ! Bouda le natté, faussement vexé. J'me vengerais...

- Je sais mon ange, murmura Heero amusé avant de lui voler un baiser que Duo approfondit de lui-même, entrouvrant les lèvres en une invitation explicite à laquelle le japonais ne tarda pas à répondre.

Après un baiser qui les laissa tous deux haletant, Heero enfouis son visage dans le cou de son amant et d'une voix tremblante d'émotions, il chuchota :

- Ai shiteru Duo...

- Moi aussi je t'aime Heero, répondit l'américain en raffermissant sa prise autour de lui.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux avant que Duo ne reprenne la parole :

- On ferait peut être bien de se lever avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, non ? J'ai dit à papa de ne pas nous attendre, mais il ne faudrait pas arriver trop tard non plus...

- Tu as raison tenshi, répondit le japonais en se levant à contrecœur. Une fois debout, il attrapa la main que lui tendait paresseusement l'américain et l'attira vivement à lui avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour un dernier baiser.

- Tu es bien câlin aujourd'hui, fit judicieusement remarquer l'américain alors qu'Heero rechignait à se séparer de lui.

- Quoi ? Tu trouves que je le suis plus ?

- Oh oui, répondit l'américain en riant.

- Ah vraiment ? Ose me dire que cela te dérange ?

- Pas le moins du monde, murmura le natté avant de happer à son tour les lèvres de son amant. Même si j'aime quand tu prends ton air impassible et dédaigneux, j'aime quand tu te défais de ta carapace et la tendresse dont tu fais preuve lorsque nous sommes seuls...

- C'est toi qui a fait ressurgir mon côté fleur bleue...

- Hey ! Tu te moques de moi !

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire et Duo ajouta, prenant une mine boudeuse :

- Ton silence te trahit...

- Quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut être ? Demanda l'asiatique en souriant toujours, amusé par la réaction de son amant.

- Ben si... Un peu... Mais t'es pas obligé de reporter la faute sur moi...

- Non mon ange, répondit le japonais. Mais n'as-tu toujours pas compris que j'aime quand tu prends ta petite mine boudeuse absolument adorable comme tu fais en ce moment.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de rester immobile entre les bras du japonais, faussement vexé par les révélations de son amant. Amusé, Heero lui lécha sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille, le faisant frissonner, et murmura d'une voix inhabituellement rauque :

- Tu boudes ? Tu sais, je connais un excellent moyen de me faire pardonner...

En même temps qu'il parlait, ses mains se glissèrent habillement sous le t-shirt de l'américain qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine à ce contact. Galvanisé par les sensations que Heero faisait naître en lui, Duo entrouvrit les lèvres et un soupir de satisfaction et de désir naissant s'en échappa. Réalisant alors ce qu'il risquait de se passer s'ils ne se contrôlaient pas, il murmura :

- Hee... Mmh... Arrête Heero... Nous n'avons pas le... Temps...

Cependant, face aux faibles protestations de son amant, Heero laissa sa langue poursuivre sa course dans le cou de l'américain, découvrant la peau si douce et sensible de cette partie de son anatomie. Un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Duo qui sentait sa volonté s'amenuiser au contact de la bouche de Heero dans son cou. Dans une ultime tentative de protestation, il déclara, entre murmure et gémissement :

- Non, Hee... Heero, je... Je suis sérieux...

Le japonais lâcha un soupir de résignation avant de consentir à s'éloigner finalement du corps si tentant de son amant.

- Tu as raison, pardonne moi, murmura-t-il.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon amour, répondit Duo sérieusement avant d'ajouter avec un petit sourire en coin, je suis tout simplement irrésistible.

Heero pouffa dans son cou et lui vola un ultime baiser avant de déclarer :

- Allons-y ! Si tu veux aller aux toilettes, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

- Oui, tu me montres s'il te plait ?

- Bien sûr mon ange, répondit le japonais en lui prenant la main et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

- Voilà, tu y es. Je vais à la cuisine, prendre une bouteille d'eau et un paquet de biscuit pour toi car je me doute bien que deux heures de route vont te creuser l'appétit...

- C'est ma fête aujourd'hui ou quoi ? Demanda l'américain faussement énervé. Nan parce que depuis c'matin je m'en prends plein la gueule !

- Qui aime bien châtie bien mon ange, répondit le japonais en l'attirant à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras.

Là, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de chuchoter :

- Allez va, je t'attends.

Sur ces mots, il abandonna momentanément le natté et se rendit à la cuisine. Loki qui les avait entendu s'agiter se précipita vers lui, attiré par le bruit dans la cuisine. Heero s'agenouilla face à l'animal et lui caressa la tête avant de se relever et d'aller chercher un saladier. Il le rempli d'eau et le présenta à Loki afin qu'il se désaltère avant de reprendre la route.

Après quoi, il chercha un paquet de biscuit dans les placards et alla retrouver Duo. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans la voiture et reprenaient la route.

Plus les kilomètres défilaient, et plus Heero sentait le stress et l'appréhension augmenter en conséquence. Certes, il avait confiance dans le jugement de Duo, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de redouter cette première rencontre. Il tenait vraiment énormément à Duo et il le lui prouverait à lui et ainsi qu'à ses parents. Semblant sentir l'angoisse du japonais, Duo tâtonna à la recherche de sa main. Voyant cela, Heero la lui saisit délicatement et la porta à ses lèvres afin de déposer un baiser sur sa paume, en guise de remerciement pour son soutien. Ne souhaitant pas handicaper Heero de sa main plus longtemps et le gêner dans sa conduite, Duo posa sa main sur sa cuisse en un geste affectueux afin de lui montrer qu'il était là avec lui et qu'il le soutenait.

Comme l'avait prédit Duo, ils arrivèrent près de deux heures et demie plus tard. A chaque panneau d'intersection, Heero lisait à Duo les panneaux et l'américain lui indiquait le nom de la ville ou du village à traverser. Puis, lorsqu'il arrivèrent à la sortie du dernier village, Duo, reconnaissant le chemin, indiqua au japonais, le chemin à suivre. Chose dont le japonais lui était grandement reconnaissant, car il dû reconnaître que sans l'aide précieuse de Duo, il se serait surement trompé de route. Un sourire victorieux étira les lèvres de Duo à l'aveu de l'asiatique, mais il se garda bien de faire une quelconque réflexion. Cependant, de son côté, Duo admit également que l'endroit était particulièrement reculé et perdu en pleine montagne et qu'il n'était donc pas évident de trouver tout de suite.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Heero fut subjugué par la beauté du paysage qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Le soleil descendant illuminait les montagnes, leur conférant une étrange couleur rouge feu, tandis que les nuages se teintaient de couleurs toutes plus variées et flamboyantes les unes que les autres. Le chemin caillouteux au bout duquel s'élevait une immense demeure et ce qui avait tout l'air d'être des écuries, était cerné par des prés et des paddocks dans lesquels broutaient des dizaines de chevaux. Dans les prés situés à l'arrière, un immense troupeau de chevaux broutait paisiblement en cette fin de journée. Heero était littéralement hypnotisé par ce spectacle. Il savait que Duo avait grandit au milieu des chevaux, mais il devait avouer que toutes les images mentales qu'il avait pu se faire étaient loin d'égaler ce qu'il avait sous les yeux à cet instant.

Quittant les chevaux du regard, il reporta son attention sur la maison qui se dressait devant eux, de plus en plus imposante. La façade couverte de lierre et de glycine lui conférait un air chaleureux. Les deux écuries qui formaient les deux ailes de la maison lui donnaient plus l'air d'un ancien manoir que d'une vieille ferme. Dans la cours, des dizaines de chats et quelques chiens cohabitaient parfaitement.

Reconnaissant les lieux, Loki se mit à aboyer joyeusement, faisant rire Duo qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, était tout aussi excité de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver ses parents. Lorsque Heero eut garé la voiture et que Duo ouvrit la porte, Loki bondit à l'extérieur et se précipita vers ses congénères qui l'accueillir joyeusement avant de se précipiter vers Duo. Celui-ci se retrouva plaqué contre le véhicule tandis que les chiens lui faisaient la fête. Heero quant à lui, regardait la scène avec amusement, caressant les chiens lorsque ceux-ci venaient le renifler d'un air curieux.

L'instant des retrouvailles passé, Duo s'approcha de son amant et le prit dans ses bras. S'il parut surpris par ce geste, Heero n'en laissa rien paraître et se laissa aller à l'étreinte de l'américain, reconnaissant envers lui pour cette marque de tendresse. Heero enfoui son visage dans son cou et respira son odeur, comme si cela pouvait lui apporter le courage nécessaire. Puis, lui relevant la tête, Duo prit tendrement possession de ses lèvres en un baiser empli de tendresse et de douceur, à l'égale des sentiments qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Fort de ce don que Duo lui faisait, Heero répondit à son baiser avec la même délicatesse avant de s'éloigner doucement de lui.

- Pour te dire que je suis là. Tout se passera bien Heero. Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui, mon ange. Je te fais confiance, répondit le japonais. Merci.

- Je t'aime Heero, ne l'oublie pas.

- Je t'aime mon ange, répondit le japonais. Merci d'être là.

Après un dernier baiser volé, Duo le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Main dans la main, ils traversèrent la cour ainsi et ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois devant la porte d'entrée. Le jeune couple ne s'était pas vraiment mit d'accord sur la façon de l'annoncer aux parents de Duo, mais en aucun cas ils ne voulaient qu'ils l'apprennent de façon trop brutale. Les parents de Duo avaient beau être tolérants, certaines choses passaient toujours mieux enveloppées dans du papier de soie.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait devant eux, laissant apparaître une silhouette imposante. Le sourire que Duo affichait à ce moment là s'intensifia lorsqu'une voix grave s'éleva :

- Bonjour mon garçon ! S'exclama l'homme.

- Bonjour papa, répondit le natté en se précipitant dans ses bras.

- Je suis heureux de te revoir mon grand ! Déclara le père de Duo en le serrant dans ses bras. Ta mère et moi commencions à nous demander si tu n'avais pas oublié le chemin de la maison, ajouta-t-il en riant.

C'est alors qu'il sembla remarquer la présence du japonais qui, quelques pas en arrière, regardait avec tendresse les retrouvailles entre un homme et son fils. Desserrant son étreinte, il tendit une main vers Heero en déclarant :

- Veuillez m'excuser, j'en oublie les bonnes manières. Je suis David Maxwell.

- Heero Yuy, répondit l'asiatique en saisissant la main que lui tendait David. Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance, monsieur Maxwell, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant poliment, comme le voulait la coutume de son pays.

- Moi de même mon cher Heero, répondit David. Mais venez, entrez ! Ta mère s'impatiente, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son fils en prenant Heero et Duo par les épaules en un geste affectueux.

Impressionné, Heero se contentait de rester silencieux, mais regardait avec curiosité autour de lui. L'intérieur était tout en bois, conférant à la maison chaleur et convivialité et les grandes pièces étaient harmonieusement meublées. Des voix et des éclats de rire provenaient du salon, indiquant au japonais qu'ils ne seraient surement pas seul. Cependant, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il croisa le demi-regard émeraude de Trowa et les pupilles turquoise de Quatre. Celui-ci lui intima silencieusement de se taire, souhaitant visiblement faire une surprise à Duo. Après avoir échangé un sourire discret avec ses deux amis, Heero reporta son attention sur l'assemblée.

Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année se leva précipitamment et prit Duo dans ses bras, en une étreinte possessive.

- Mon chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant. Comment vas-tu ? Tu as fais bon voyage ?

- Maman... Gémit le natté. Tu m'étouffes...

- Oh ! Excuse-moi mon poussin, s'exclama-t-elle en relâchant son fils.

- C'est rien, et pour répondre à tes questions, je vais très bien et oui, nous avons fait bon voyage, la rassura Duo en souriant.

- Je suis rassurée, souffla sa mère. Tu as bonne mine, cela fait plaisir à voir... Mais dis-moi, qui est ce charmant jeune homme qui t'accompagne ? S'exclama-t-elle en remarquant pour la première fois la présence de Heero derrière le natté.

- Heero Yuy, madame Maxwell, se présenta le japonais. Je suis honoré de faire votre connaissance, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant poliment comme il l'avait fait avec le père de son amant.

- Oh, pas de "madame" et pas de « vous » non plus, s'exclama-t-elle. Cela me donne l'impression d'être plus vieille que je ne le suis. Juste Helen. Heero, je suis heureuse de faire ta connaissance, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire chaleureux. Voici Solo, mon fils aîné et Hilde, la cadette, avec son mari, présenta Helen.

- Enchanté, répondit le japonais en serrant tour à tour la main de chacun non sans une certaine réserve, signe de son appréhension.

Soudain, un cri suraigu retentit dans leur dos et Heero eut juste le temps de se retourner pour voir son amant dans les bras de Quatre en s'exclamant joyeusement :

- Quat-chan !

- Bonjour my angel, répondit plus posément l'arabe en réceptionnant son ami.

- Tu m'as manqué Quat-chan !

- Toi aussi mon grand, répondit le blond en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Duo qui serra Trowa dans ses bras à son tour.

Un sourire attendrit étirant ses lèvres, Heero regardait la scène des retrouvailles avec émotion. C'est avec un amusement non feint qu'il assista aux retrouvailles des deux frères. Solo semblait être très proche de Duo et ils semblaient s'entendre à merveille, car il le serra dans ses bras et lui frotta vigoureusement le sommet du crâne, s'attirant des protestations de la par du natté.

Une fois les présentations et les salutations d'usages terminées, tous prirent place dans les fauteuils et le canapé qui meublaient la grande pièce du salon. Le japonais prit place aux côtés de Duo dans le canapé et David servit l'apéritif alors qu'Helen, prenant place dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au jeune couple demanda d'une voix grave :

- Alors, comme ça, c'est toi l'ami commun de Quatre et Trowa ?

- C'est exact, répondit le japonais.

- C'est toi qui a des chevaux, si j'ai bien compris les explications des garçons ?

- En effet, répondit-il intimidé.

- Cela ne doit pas trop de dépayser d'être ici alors ! S'exclama David en riant.

- Pas le moins du monde, vous habitez vraiment dans un très bel endroit.

- C'est vrai, reconnu David, nous avons beaucoup de chance. Et toi, où habites-tu ?

- Dans la campagne aussi, mais moins reculé qu'ici, à deux heures et demi de route en direction de Sank.

- Et vous faites quoi dans la vie ? Demanda Hilde en prenant la parole pour la première fois.

- J'ai passé mon diplôme de moniteur d'équitation et d'accompagnateur de tourisme équestre et avec ça, je donne quelques cours à droite à gauche en attendant de trouver un endroit où m'installer. Je débourre aussi des jeunes chevaux et je m'occupe des chevaux dits « à problèmes » et lorsque j'ai un peu de temps pour moi, je travaille le cuir et je ferre quelques chevaux.

- Tu fais dans la bourrellerie ?

- Je me débrouille, rectifia le japonais en souriant. J'aime découvrir des choses nouvelles, et puis cela à toujours un lien avec le monde du cheval, donc ce n'est pas comme si je changeais de branche.

- Tu as raison ! Et je trouve que c'est une très bonne idée de diversifier ses activités. Avec Helen, ajouta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa femme, nous ne nous occupons pas de tout ce qui est secondaire. Enfin, nous nous occupons de nos chevaux, nous les soignons quand besoin est, nous les nettoyons et nous nous occupons du matériel, mais pour tout ce qui touche aux soins et à la maréchalerie, nous faisons appel à des professionnels. Lorsque nous sortions en concours, c'était Duo qui montait et entraînait les chevaux. Hilde et Solo aiment les chevaux, mais ils n'ont jamais eut le feeling de Duo, déclara David en regardant tour à tour ses trois enfants avec une fierté non feinte.

- En tout cas, poursuivit Helen, tu m'as l'air d'être un garçon très bien. Pour quelqu'un de ton âge, tu as la tête sur les épaules. Et puis, je suis toujours ravie de rencontrer des amis de Duo. Il en a très peu, mais les deux que je connais sont formidables, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Quatre et Trowa.

Duo sourit, visiblement gêné par la réflexion de sa mère et inconsciemment, il se rapprocha du japonais, ce qui évidement, n'échappa pas à l'attention de sa mère, ni à celle de Solo. Cependant, si Solo paraissait méfiant, Helen elle, sourit tendrement, se doutant parfaitement que ce geste n'était pas anodin. Son intuition se confirma lorsque Duo prit la parole, d'une voix qui, malgré la confiance qu'il avait en ses parents, ne semblait pas très rassurée pour autant :

- Puisque la question est sur le tapis et que nous sommes tous ensembles, je voudrais vous annoncer quelque chose... Voilà, Hee... Heero et moi sortons ensemble depuis près d'un mois...

Un silence pesant suivit cet aveu et Duo raffermit d'avantage son étreinte autour de la main du japonais dans la volonté de se donner du courage. Se doutant de cette révélation, Helen leur sourit tendrement tandis que David en restait muet d'étonnement, ne s'étant visiblement pas attendu à ce genre de révélation. Quatre souriait comme un bien heureux en tenant fermement la main de Trowa dans la sienne et Hilde et Solo semblaient analyser la signification de ces derniers mots.  
Après un silence qui leur parut une éternité, David rompit le silence et prit la parole :

- Pour être honnête, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça... Je te fais confiance mon fils, si tu as choisi Heero, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison et je respecte ton choix.

Duo s'empourpra violemment à la réflexion de son père tout en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement. Sa main n'avait toujours pas lâché celle du japonais. D'une voix émue, Duo répondit :

- Merci papa...

- Heero, reprit solennellement David, de la part de tous, je te souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille...

A ses mots, des larmes de joie et d'émotion franchirent la barrière des paupières de l'américain qui renifla bruyamment avant de se lover contre le japonais. Un sourire empli de gratitude et de reconnaissance étira les lèvres du japonais qui entoura Duo de ses bras et répondit, ému :

- Merci mon... David.

Le dénommé David ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire entendu auquel Heero répondit timidement.

Après un moment, avisant l'heure tardive, Helen finit par se lever et déclara :

- J'aurais besoin d'aide pour mettre la table et préparer le repas, s'il vous plait.

- J'arrive, déclara l'américain.

Et alors qu'il amorçait un mouvement pour se lever, la voix ferme et autoritaire de sa mère l'arrêta :

- Non Duo, reste assis !

- Mais... commença le natté.

- Il n'y a pas de mais... Vous venez d'arriver, tu ne vas pas en plus mettre la table et préparer le repas... Montez donc vos affaires à l'étage et profites-en pour faire le tour du propriétaire avec Heero. Nous vous appellerons lorsque ce sera prêt. Allez, file ! As-tu oublié le chemin de ta chambre ?

Duo lui adressa un sourire radieux et se leva pour embrasser sa mère. Après quoi, il tendit la main à Heero qui la saisit sans hésitation et le força à le suivre, l'entraînant à sa suite dans les couloirs qu'il connaissait par cœur à force de les avoir fréquentés. Heero fut même impressionné de l'aisance dont faisait preuve Duo en se déplaçant malgré sa cécité. Il se déplaçait avec la même dextérité qu'une personne voyante.

Après lui avoir fait visiter la maison, ils retournèrent à la voiture, chercher leurs affaires qu'ils avaient laissées à l'intérieur puis montèrent le tout dans la chambre du natté. L'américain s'empourpra violemment lorsque Heero pénétra dans sa chambre, son jardin secret où, hormis sa famille, seuls Quatre et Trowa avaient le privilège d'entrer.

- Ben voilà, déclara-t-il timidement, ne sachant pas vraiment quel comportement adopter vis à vis du japonais. C'est ma chambre... C'est pas le...

Un index posé délicatement sur ses lèvres l'incita à se taire, puis d'une voix douce, Heero murmura :

- C'est parfait... C'est à ton image, simple et chaleureux, j'aime bien.

Et sans laisser le temps à Duo de répliquer, Heero s'empara tendrement des lèvres si tentatrices de son amant. Approfondissant leur échange, Heero enlaça le châtain tout en réduisant la distance qui séparait encore leur deux corps. Après un tendre baiser, ils se séparèrent et Duo déclara, troublé par la présence du japonais qui découvrait une partie de son intimité :

- Tu... Tu peux ranger tes affaires dans le placard, si tu veux...

- Arigatô tenshi, murmura le japonais avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Encore un peu sous le choc, Duo resta un instant immobile au milieu de la pièce alors que Heero s'affairait à vider leurs sacs. Reprenant ses esprits, il s'empara de son sac de vêtements sales pour aller le vider dans la machine à laver, dans la salle de bain au bout du couloir. Puis, alors qu'il aidait Heero à ranger leurs vêtements, semblant se souvenir d'un détail, il demanda :

- Hee-chan ?

- Oui tenshi ?

- Notre peluche... Elle est restée dans la caravane ?

- Non, je l'ai prise, mais je l'ai oubliée sur le siège arrière du 4x4.

- Je vais la chercher, s'exclama alors l'américain en se précipitant hors de la chambre.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé en bas qu'il s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier et cria à l'intention du japonais :

- Hee-chan ? Où tu as mi les clés de la voiture ?

- Elle n'est pas fermée, répondit la voix du japonais étouffée par la distance.

A ces mots, le natté se précipita à l'extérieur sous le regard intrigué de ses parents qui s'étonnaient de le voir traverser la maison en courant, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cependant, un sourire attendri étira les lèvres de David et Helen lorsqu'ils le virent revenir avec une énorme peluche sous le bras. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à remonter à l'étage, une voix gentiment moqueuse s'éleva dans son dos :

- Tu as oublié ton doudou, bébé ? Demanda Solo qui, la trentaine passée, aimait taquiner gentiment son petit frère.

- Nan ! Répondit le natté. C'est la peluche qu'on a gagné à la foire avec Hee-chan, inculte ! Ajouta-t-il en lui tirant la langue avant de se précipiter à l'étage en riant. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il s'exclama joyeusement :

- Je l'ai trouvée !

Heero se leva et marcha à sa rencontre tout en lui demandant :

- Où vas-tu la mettre ?

- Je ne sais pas... Tu choisis avec moi ?

- Si tu veux, répondit le japonais en l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de parcourir la pièce des yeux à la recherche d'un endroit approprié.

D'un accord commun, ils optèrent pour la poser sur la petite commode près de la fenêtre. Enlaçant Duo par derrière, Heero posa son menton sur l'épaule du natté avant de susurrer à son oreille :

- Maintenant que le tigre a trouvé sa place, aurais-je enfin droit à un baiser digne de ce nom ?

- Mmh... Avec plaisir, répondit l'américain en happant les lèvres de Heero avec la même douceur qui rendait le japonais complètement dépendant de leurs baisers.

La façon qu'avait Duo de l'embrasser troublait Heero au plus profond de son être. Le natté faisait preuve d'une douceur et d'une tendresse dans ces gestes, inégalable aux yeux du japonais. Ses lèvres rougies par leurs baisers passionnés subjuguaient le japonais qui n'avait qu'une envie, les goûter encore et encore et se repaître de son goût enivrant. L'américain faisait naître en lui un désir insatiable, une envie presque vitale de le sentir près de lui, de sentir sa chaleur corporelle et son odeur dont il aimait respirer les effluves à grandes inspirations.

Leur langue se rencontraient inlassablement toujours avec cette passion dans leur étreinte. C'est alors qu'un raclement de gorge retentit depuis le pas de la porte. Aussitôt, les deux amants se séparèrent, et Duo rougis, gêné et surtout n'ayant pas l'habitude de se faire surprendre dans ce genre de position délicate. Tournant la tête en direction de l'intrus, Heero tomba nez à nez avec Solo qui le fixait d'un air grave, ne semblant pas être spécialement heureux de trouver son frère dans cette situation.

- Le repas est prêt, déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre. Nous passons à table dans un instant.

- On arrive Solo, merci, répondit Duo en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Au son de la voix impersonnelle de Solo, Heero s'était tendu imperceptiblement, mais cela n'avait pas échappé à l'attention du natté qui, une main posée affectueusement sur son bras avait sentit ses muscles se contracter. Lorsque Solo fut parti, Duo se tourna alors vers Heero et lui demanda timidement :

- Ca va ?

- Hn... Se contenta de répondre le japonais avant d'esquisser un mouvement pour quitter la pièce.

- Heero... Appela Duo en le retenant par la main. Excuses-moi, je... Commença-t-il, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça... Je suis désolé, je vais aller lui parler...

Heero émit un long soupir puis attira Duo dans ses bras, en une tendre étreinte :

- Pardonne-moi, murmura-t-il. Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. C'est juste que...

- Tu as peur de ne pas être accepté ?

- Hai...

- Je te l'ai dit Heero, peu importe l'avis de ma famille. Papa et maman t'ont accepté et j'en suis fou de joie, mais si Solo n'est pas de leur avis, alors tant pis pour lui.

- Mais Duo, c'est ton frère...

Et tu es l'homme que j'aime, le coupa doucement mais fermement l'américain. Je t'aime Heero, c'est indéniable, et rien ni personne ne me fera renoncer à toi, ajouta-t-il plus doucement avant de prendre tendrement possession des lèvres du japonais.

- Ai shiteru Duo, gémit le japonais en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'albâtre de son amant.

- I love you, Hee-chan, répondit Duo en raffermissant sa prise autour de sa taille.

Ils restèrent un court instant ainsi enlacés jusqu'à ce que Duo finisse par briser le silence instauré entre eux :

- Allons manger, ils vont finir par se poser des questions...

Sur ces mots, ils descendirent main dans la main, rejoindre les autres en bas. La table avait été dressée et une douce odeur agréable flottait dans l'air. Tous prirent place à table, Duo entre Quatre et Heero et le japonais aux côtés de David. Alors que le repas était déjà bien entamé, David se tourna vers son fils et demanda de sa voix grave et imposante :

- Alors mon fils, ton séjour au grand air s'est bien passé ? Qu'as-tu fais là haut ?

- Et bien, malgré des débuts plutôt difficiles je peux dire que cela s'est bien passé. Au départ j'ai eu du mal à prendre mes repères, mais heureusement qu'il y avait Quatre et Trowa, et Heero a été très gentil avec moi dès le début. Puis j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me faire à la présence des chevaux tout près de la caravane...

- Près de la caravane ?

- Oui, l'été quand il va en montagne pour son activité estivale, Heero habite dans une caravane qu'il installe au milieu d'un pré et à trente mètres de la caravane, il y a la barre d'attache des chevaux et le bungalow qui fait office de sellerie, expliqua Quatre.

- Trente mètres ? S'exclama Helen surprise. Duo, tu as consciences que tu ne t'étais encore jamais approché autant que cela d'un cheval depuis ton accident ?

Le natté s'empourpra violemment et esquissa un petit sourire timide tandis que Trowa prenait la parole pour la première fois :  
- Laissons-le finir de raconter, je crois qu'il a encore des choses à dire.

- Merci Tro-man, déclara le natté. Ah oui, il y a aussi eu ce jour où Loki s'est fait blesser par un autre chien. C'est Heero qui l'a emmené au vétérinaire, puis on est allé porter plainte...

- Loki s'est fait blesser ? Je n'avais pas remarqué, s'exclama Helen.

- Oui, au flan gauche, mais la plaie s'est bien cicatrisée et on ne voit plus rien, répondit le japonais.

- Heero, tu es l'homme qu'il faut avoir auprès de soi dans les situations critiques, s'exclama David en riant mais sérieusement. Duo tiens énormément à son chien...

- Oui, je m'en suis rendu compte, remarqua le japonais en souriant, tandis que les joues de Duo prenaient une belle teinte rosée à ce souvenir.

- Bon, et sinon ? Qu'as tu fais ? Tu n'as quand même pas passé tout ton temps dans la caravane ? Demande Helen, visiblement impatiente d'entendre le récit de son fils.

- Bien sur que non ! S'exclama Duo. Au départ je restais loin des chevaux puis je me suis vite rendu compte que même si j'étais toujours effrayé par leur présence, j'avais envie d'aller les voir. Heero m'a beaucoup aidé. Il a fait preuve d'une patience à toute épreuve et sans lui je n''en serais pas là où j'en suis à présent. Je... J'ai commencé à remonter à cheval, avoua l'américain d'une petite voix.

Un silence pesant suivit cet aveu, seulement brisé par le bruit d'une fourchette lâchée subitement qui tomba dans une assiette. Même Quatre et Trowa restèrent bouche-bée de stupéfaction à cette déclaration, ne s'attendant pas à un tel exploit. Finalement, ce fut David qui mit fin au silence, d'une voix brisée par l'émotion :

- Alors ça y est... Tu as réussi à surmonter ta peur...

- Je suis tellement fière de toi mon chéri, poursuivit Helen. Oh mon dieu... S'exclama-t-elle en enfouissant le bas de son visage dans ses mains.

De son côté, Duo ne savait plus où se mettre, affreusement gêné de la réaction qu'il avait inconsciemment provoqué. Certes, il était heureux que cela fasse plaisir à ses parents, mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela puisse les émouvoir à ce point. Sous la table, sa main cherchait celle du japonais qui, s'en rendant compte, s'en empara et la serra fortement dans la sienne, comme pour lui transmettre sa force et son amour.

- Je... Reprit-il timidement. C'est pas encore tout à fait ça, je...

- Tu te débrouille très bien Duo, le coupa gentiment le japonais. Tu ne t'en rends pas compte, mais les progrès que tu as accomplis en l'espace de quinze jours sont flagrants. Je suis réellement impressionné et fier de toi, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant délicatement sur la joue.

- J'ai réussi à monter Lullaby, déclara le natté, mais le plus dur reste à faire... Deathscythe, je... Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le remonter un jour...

- Tu es remonté à cheval après trois ans de refus catégorique de t'approcher d'un cheval à moins d'une certaine distance, Duo. Je ne me fais pas de soucis quant à la suite des évènements. Crois-moi, tu remonteras ton Deathscythe, déclara Quatre sûr de lui. Tu retrouveras la complicité que tu avais avec lui. Peu importe le temps que cela prendra, ne t'y fis pas, fis-toi seulement à ton objectif, sois sûr de ce que tu veux et tu l'obtiendras. Et n'oublie pas que maintenant, tu as Heero à tes côtés, et que comme nous, il ne demande qu'à t'aider...

- Merci Quat-chan, murmura l'américain ému.

- Bientôt, tu voleras de nouveau avec ton cheval, fit remarquer Solo, un sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il regardait avec fierté son petit frère.

- Volera ? Répéta Heero incrédule.

- Oui, Duo ne t'as pas dit ? Intervint alors Helen avec entrain.

- Pas à mon souvenir, répondit le japonais en interrogeant Quatre et Trowa du regard alors que Duo s'empourprait violemment pour la énième fois de la soirée.

- Non je... Je ne lui ai pas dit, déclara-t-il d'une petite voix honteuse.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? Qu'as-tu à cacher ? Questionna Helen surprise.

- Rien, c'est juste que je... Si je te l'ai caché Heero, ce n'est pas contre toi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter à l'intention du japonais qui était de plus en plus perdu. Je... J'avais trop honte pour te le dire, je ne voulais pas que tu ais pitié de moi...

- Jamais mon ange, répondit le japonais en lui relevant doucement le menton. Tu le sais très bien. Qu'as-tu donc à me dire ?

- Je... La raison pour laquelle Solo a dit que je volais avec mon cheval c'est... C'est parce que je faisais de la voltige... Je... Je m'étais entraîné dur pour pouvoir montrer à Quatre l'enchaînement que j'avais établi. Le jour où j'ai eu mon accident, Quatre était là... Il a tout vu... Je...

La voix de Duo se brisa, et ne pouvant continuer. Evoquer son accident avait toujours été très délicat pour lui, lui rappelant trop de sensations qu'il croyait jusqu'à maintenant ne plus jamais pouvoir éprouver. Cela lui rappelait la liberté qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il montait Deathscythe et l'état de béatitude le plus complet dans lequel il se trouvait après une randonnée avec sa monture ou un simple galop à travers les prés. Toutes ses sensations et ces instants de bonheur qu'il avait refoulé au plus profond de lui-même pour ne pas souffrir du manque que cela provoquait en lui. Finalement, ce fut Quatre, seul témoin présent sur le lieu de l'accident ce jour là, qui prit la relève :

- Il passait sous le ventre de Deathscythe quand il a perdu l'équilibre. J'étais trop loin pour expliquer la raison d'une telle chute, mais je serais d'avis pour dire qu'il s'est mal réceptionné. Il est tombé au sol en s'effondrant sur Duo... Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. Sur le coup, j'ai vraiment cru qu'il n'avait pas survécu...

- Sans toi et tes réflexes je ne serais certainement plus là Quat-chou, déclara l'américain sur le ton de la plaisanterie afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

Sur sa cuisse, il sentait la main d'Heero aller et venir lentement, en un geste d'apaisement, celui-ci semblant avoir sentit le trouble et la peine que provoquait en lui l'évocation de ses souvenirs douloureux.  
Prenant la suite de son fils, David s'exclama alors :

- Tiens, tu ne sais pas la dernière ! Figure-toi, que ton imbécile de cheval, ne me demande pas comment j'en sais rien, a apprit à défaire les nœuds d'attaches ! Je l'avais sorti une fois pour le doucher la semaine où il a fait si chaud et j'avais oublié je n'sais plus quoi à l'écurie et quand je suis revenu, ben il était plus là ! Je t'explique pas la trouille que j'ai eu !

Duo ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, comme tout le monde autour de lui. Et c'est avec grand attention qu'il attendit la suite du récit épique de son père :

- Finalement tu sais où on l'a retrouvé ? Oui, parce qu'entre temps j'avais déjà appelé ta mère, ton frère et même réquisitionné le palefrenier qui vient nous donner un coup de main de temps en temps. Il était dans le pré des juments ce con, en train de monter Lohanjärvi.

A ces mots, Duo éclata de rire en s'imaginant son père en train de courir dans tous les sens à la recherche de son cheval. Et bientôt, toute l'assemblée ria des péripéties de David. Lorsque le calme fut à peu près revenu, David poursuivit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis prêt à parier que l'année prochaine, ton cheval sera père d'un magnifique poulain.

- Oui, répondit le natté. Et comment va Shevantilal ?

- Il va bien, rassures-toi ! Le vétérinaire a dit qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un trop plein de stress. Nous l'avons mis au pré avec les juments et il a très vite reprit du poil de la bête.

Se tournant alors vers Heero, Duo lui adressa un sourire rayonnant et lui proposa :

- Si tu veux, demain je t'emmènerais aux écuries...

- Ce sera avec plaisir, répondit le japonais en souriant.

La fin du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur générale. Heero ayant mis de côté toute appréhension, parlait ouvertement avec la famille de Duo. Seul Solo semblait un peu plus réservé et pour ne pas peiner le natté, Heero n'y prêta pas attention.  
Dans la soirée, alors que ceux qui buvaient du café restaient à table, Solo, David et Hilde se rendirent au salon. Lorsqu'il entendit son frère partir, Duo se tourna vers son amant et posant sa main sur sa cuisse, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je reviens...

Aussitôt, le japonais chercha du regard ce qui avait pu troubler son amant et voyant son frère s'éloigner, il comprit. Il lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement et l'embrassa furtivement à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de consentir à le laisser s'éloigner.

Suivant son aîné, Duo vint prendre place à ses côtés dans le canapé. Comprenant qu'il souhaitait s'entretenir seul à seul avec Solo, Hilde et David quittèrent la pièce à leur tour. Passant à côté de Duo, David lui pressa l'épaule en guise de soutien et les laissa seul à seul. Un silence pesant les entoura alors, avant que Duo ne finisse par prendre la parole d'une voix tremblante qui cachait mal ses émotions :

- Tu ne dis rien... ?

Solo ne répondit rien et face à son mutisme, Duo poursuivit, des sanglots dans la voix :

- Pourquoi tu agis comme ça envers lui ? Je... Je croyais que tu voulais me voir heureux, mais quand... Quand je te présente l'homme que j'aime et qui me rend heureux, tu ne lui adresses à peine la parole et tu l'ignores complètement... Met toi à sa place. Imagine à quel point cela a été dur pour lui de venir ici... Et pense à moi... J'étais tellement heureux de te le présenter...

- Excuses-moi d'être méfiant, Duo, rétorqua sèchement Solo en insistant bien sur le prénom du natté pour appuyer ses paroles. Tu es mon petit frère, Duo, reprit-il d'une voix plus douce, je m'inquiète pour toi. Souviens-toi la dernière fois...  
Duo sursauta de surprise et s'exclama vivement :

- Mais Heero n'est pas Julien ! S'écria-t-il furieux contre son frère d'oser émettre une telle hypothèse et de comparer Heero à son ex petit-ami. Tu ne le connais pas Solo, comment peux-tu le juger ainsi ?

Solo soupira longuement. Il avait conscience d'avoir été trop loin dans ses propos, mais il s'inquiétait réellement pour son frère. Il avait l'air tellement heureux et épanouis avec Heero qu'il craignait que le japonais ne se serve de lui pour le jeter ensuite. Car cela anéantirait Duo, c'était indéniable. Honteux d'avoir fait pleurer le natté, Solo le prit dans ses bras et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

- Parle-moi un peu de lui...

Retrouvant son sourire, Duo sécha ses larmes, et à la demande de son frère, il lui parla du japonais, lui racontant tout ce qu'il avait vécu pendant sa cohabitation avec Heero et le bonheur qu'il avait ressentit alors. Solo l'écoutait silencieusement, buvant les paroles de son frère tout en prenant note de ce qu'il lui disait.

Plongé dans son récit, Duo n'entendit pas Heero arriver dans son dos et émit un couinement de surprise lorsqu'une main froide se glissa dans son cou. Le japonais pouffa de rire avant de relever délicatement le menton de l'américain et de l'embrasser furtivement. Un soupir de bien être échappa au natté et alors que Heero se relevait, il l'attrapa par le col et déclara :

- C'est pas avec un baiser que tu vas te faire pardonner.

- Tu es dur en affaire, répondit le japonais en souriant.

- Intraitable, renchérit le natté, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, avant de capturer une nouvelle fois les lèvres de l'asiatique.

Lorsque l'américain consentit à lui rendre sa liberté, Heero déclara :

- Ta mère veut te parler...

- Elle est dans la cuisine ?

- Hn... Hai, se reprit-il face à l'expression boudeuse qu'affichait le châtain.

S'excusant auprès de son frère, Duo se leva et partit rejoindre sa mère. Resté seul avec Solo, Heero retrouva son air impénétrable, cachant ses sentiments aux yeux du frère de son amant.

D'une voix neutre, il demanda néanmoins poliment :

- Je peux ?

- Allez-y, répondit Solo sur le même ton.

Heero prit alors place sur le canapé à la place que Duo occupait peu avant lui. Après un silence pesant entre les deux hommes, Solo prit finalement la parole :

- Vous et Duo, c'est sérieux ? Ou bien est-ce que c'est juste comme çà, pour passer le temps ? Demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

- Je vois très bien où vous voulez en venir... Duo m'a raconté pour son précédent petit ami... Et si vous voulez tous savoir, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de faire souffrir Duo, je tiens bien trop à lui pour cela, et il le sait très bien. Je comprends tout à fait votre méfiance envers moi, mais je vous assure qu'elle est injustifiée.

- Cette histoire avec Julien l'a anéanti et son accident est survenu un peu après, le plongeant un peu plus profondément dans la dépression. Duo est quelqu'un de fort, mais je sais qu'il ne supportera pas une autre trahison comme celle qu'il a vécue. Duo t'aime et je respecte cela, mais si j'ai une chose à te demander, c'est de prendre soins de lui. Ne le fais pas souffrir, ajouta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui du japonais qui le soutint sans ciller, ne tiquant même pas au soudain tutoiement.

- Ce n'est nullement dans mes intentions, répondit le japonais d'une voix déterminé et assurée en soutenant le regard froid de Solo.

Soudain, le regard dur de Solo se réchauffa et se mit à briller d'une lueur qu'Heero ne lui avait encore jamais vu. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et tendant la main à Heero, il déclara :

- Dans ce cas, bienvenue dans la famille Heero.

Le japonais ne cacha pas sa surprise, et après une seconde d'hésitation, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il s'empara de la main tendue de Solo qu'il serra avec conviction. Sur ce, Solo engagea la conversation et abaissant ses gardes, Heero y participa vivement. C'est ainsi que Duo les trouva lorsque tous vinrent terminer la soirée dans le séjour. Un sourire radieux illuminant son visage, Duo adressa un "thank you big brother" à Solo avant de prendre place aux côtés du japonais dans le canapé et de se lover tendrement dans ses bras, ramenant ses jambes sous lui, la tête posée contre son épaule. Une fois installé, les bras du japonais le retenant par la taille en une étreinte possessive, Duo émit un soupir de bien être.

Après un long silence calme et reposant seulement brisé par quelques paroles échangées, Helen déclara alors à l'attention de Duo :

- Et si tu nous jouais un morceau de piano mon chéri, proposa-t-elle.

- Piano ? Duo, tu joues du piano ? Demanda le japonais surpris en faisant sursauter le natté.

- Euh... Oui, gémit-il en rougissant.

- Dis moi, tu as encore beaucoup de talents cachés dont tu voudrais me faire part ? S'exclama le japonais en riant.

- J'ai pas de talent... Et si je te disais tout tout de suite cela ne serait pas amusant, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il en souriant également.

- Tu as raison tenshi... Tu me fais écouter comment-tu joues ?

- Voui, répondit le natté en se levant avec difficultés.

Prenant place devant l'immense piano à queue qui trônait au milieu du salon, Duo laissa ses doigts parcourir les touches d'ivoires du majestueux instrument, comme s'il refaisait connaissance avec lui après tout ce temps passé. Puis, lentement, une note s'éleva, puis une seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'une douce mélodie résonne alors dans la pièce. Envoûté par la douceur de cette musique, Heero qui, jusqu'à présent n'avait pas quitté son amant des yeux, le dévorant du regard, se laissa aller à fermer les yeux pour apprécier d'avantage le talent de l'américain. Les doigts fins et gracieux de Duo couraient sur les lourdes touches avec agilité et dextérité.

Puis, les notes se firent plus douce et la voix de Duo s'éleva, mélodieuse :

- Quatre... Viens...

Sur cette invitation, l'arabe se leva et alla prendre place sur le banc à côté de Duo. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa tempe avant de laisser ses doigts entrer en contact avec les touches de l'instrument. Lorsque Quatre commença à jouer, Duo cessa, avant de reprendre un peu plus tard, lorsque son ami fit une pause. Un sourire radieux illuminant leur visage les deux amis reprenaient l'air d'un film qu'ils ne se lassaient pas de repasser encore et encore et qu'ils s'étaient amusés à apprendre par coeur et dans lequel les deux protagonistes jouaient un morceau à deux. (1)

Lorsque le morceau prit fin, ils en débutèrent un nouveau jusqu'à ce que leurs doigts n'en viennent à se disputer les touches et que leurs éclats de rire viennent ravir les oreilles de leur amant respectif. Le morceau de musique terminé, Duo retourna se lover contre son amant qui l'embrassa tendrement sur le front :

- Tu joues très bien tenshi, murmura-t-il.

- Merci Honey, répondit le natté tandis que ses joues se coloraient d'une belle teinte écrevisse.

Sur ces mots, il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Tombant de fatigue, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant. Attendrit, Heero lui caressa tendrement la joue, jouant distraitement avec une mèche de cheveux qui s'était échappée de sa natte. Sous ses attouchements, le ronronnement caractéristique de Duo s'éleva, doux et mélodieux, aux oreilles du japonais qui sourit tendrement. Alors que la respiration de Duo se faisait de plus en plus lente et régulière, signe qu'il était sur le point de s'endormir, Heero lui susurra à l'oreille :

- Et si tu allais te coucher, koneko ?

- Mmmh... Pas koneko, marmonna le châtain d'une voix enrouée de sommeil.

- Tu dors debout et tu trouves encore le moyen de protester, fit judicieusement remarquer l'asiatique. Franchement Duo, je sais pas comment tu fais, ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Cela restera un mystère, déclara Trowa alors qu'un léger sourire étirait ses lèvres.

- Allez, accroche-toi, je vais te porter.

Un bras passé sous le creux des genoux de Duo et l'autre derrière ses épaules, il se leva et de loin, il souhaita une bonne fin de soirée à la famille de son amant, leur demandant de les excuser.

- Ne t'en fait pas va, c'est pas la première fois que Duo s'endort comme ça. Combien de fois Trowa a-t-il dû le monter dans sa chambre alors qu'il dormait dans le canapé...

- Oula, fit le principal intéressé, je ne les compte même plus.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Quatre en souriant tendrement le regard posé sur son meilleur ami, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour s'endormir aussi vite et n'importe où... Allez, nous ne te retenons pas plus longtemps. Bonne nuit Heero, à demain.

- Merci, bonne nuit à vous aussi.

Les formules d'usage échangées, Heero monta Duo dans sa chambre, tout en faisant attention à ce qu'il ne se cogne pas contre les angles des murs. Une fois dans la chambre, il le déposa délicatement sur le lit et entreprit de le déshabiller tout en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Cependant, Duo finit par ouvrir les yeux et d'une voix enrouée, il demanda :

- Heero ?

- Chut mon ange, rendors-toi...

- Qu'est-ce que... Commença le natté.

- Tu t'es endormi, le coupa le japonais. Tu peux soulever tes hanches s'il te plait ? Que je t'enlève ton pantalon...

- Oh non mon amour... Pas ce soir, je suis épuisé, gémit le natté qui, même à moitié endormit ne perdait pas son sens de l'humour.

- Baka, souffla Heero en riant avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui retirer son pantalon. Allez, au lit !

Duo se blottit dans les draps frais, et après s'être dévêtu à son tour, il prit place aux côtés de l'américain qui, à peine fut-il installé, vint se blottir contre lui. Heero l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur les cheveux en soupirant de bien être.

Un long silence reposant s'en suivit, brisé seulement par le bruit de leur respiration calme et régulière. Les yeux fermés, Heero se laissait bercé par la respiration de son amant quand soudain, sa voix s'éleva en un doux murmure :

- Hee-chan ?

- Oui tenshi ? Répondit le japonais sur le même ton.

- Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Demanda timidement le natté.

- Très bonne mon ange, répondit le japonais en l'embrassant tendrement. Tu avais raison, tu as une famille formidable.

- Merci, souffla Duo dans un bâillement. Je suis content que tu t'entendes finalement bien avec Solo. Que t'a-t-il dit après que tu sois venu me chercher ?

Raffermissant sa prise autour du corps de l'américain, Heero se tourna vers lui et posa la tête sur sa poitrine avant de répondre en souriant :

- Il m'a implicitement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas intérêt à te faire souffrir si je tenais à la vie.

- Ah... Et ?

- Et quoi ? Répéta l'asiatique ne comprenant pas vraiment le sens de la question de Duo.

- Que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que je n'avais vraiment pas l'intention de te faire du mal et que je t'aime.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda le natté ému.

- Bien sur, pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

- Tu as raison... Moi aussi je t'aime Heero, ajouta le natté après un court silence.

Et comme pour confirmer ses mots, il embrassa tendrement le japonais qui répondit au baiser avec entrain. Puis, ils finirent par s'endormir tendrement enlacés, sous les rayons de la lune.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Note**** : **

(1) Il s'agit du morceau de piano joué par Victor et Emilie dans les Noces funèbres, de Tim Burton. J'adore ce film et la B.O est magnifique.

* * *

Après deux mois de cogitation intensive et une petite semaine de rédaction, je poste enfin le chapitre suivant de Danse avec lui. Sachez tout de même que c'est non sans honte que je poste cette suite ! Tout d'abord, j'ai presque deux mois de décalage avec la publication du chapitre précédent, ensuite, je ne sais absolument pas quand sera posté le chapitre suivant (je ne suis pas là de quasiment les deux mois d'été) et pour finir, je ne suis aucunement satisfaite de ce chapitre…

J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira un minimum… Si oui tant mieux, je suis heureuse, si non, et bien je vous présente mes excuses.

Bon, pour ce qui est de la suite des publications, Mourir pour revivre risque d'être mise momentanément en pause du fait que Gayana soit en vacance et n'ayant pas internet, ne pourra corriger mes chapitres. Parallèlement à la suite de Beyond the invisible qui ne sera, cette fois c'est sur et certain, pas posté avant un bout de temps, je vais tenter de continuer Danse avec lui et Coeur de crystale qui arrive à son dernier chapitre.

Puis, comme les bonnes nouvelles (enfin prenez le comme vous voudrez ) n'arrivent pas toutes seules, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que deux nouvelles histoires en collaboration avec **Lybertys** (et oui encore xD) sont en cours. Elles ont pour titre Once in a lifetime et Silent scream. Le premier chapitre de Once in a lifetime est posté sur notre site commun qui vient d'être créé : http : / shinilysyaoi.over-blog. com (sans les espaces)

J'ai également plusieurs projets de fic en solo (Gundam wing), mais je ne les commencerais pas tout de suite. Je privilégie la fin de Coeur de crystale et mes histoires en collaboration.

Voila, pour les news, je crois que j'ai fais le tour.

Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps entre chaque publication.

Un immense merci tout de même à toutes ces personnes qui continuent de me lire malgré mes publications irrégulières et la médiocrité de mes écrits, en espérant cette histoire vous plaise toujours autant !

Un grand merci également à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review ! Cela me touche vraiment beaucoup !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant,

Gros bisous

- shini -


	18. Chapter 18

**Titre**** :** Danse avec lui

**Auteur**** :** Shinigami

**Genre**** :** UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple**** :** Heero x Duo et Trowa x Quatre

**NDLA :** Un grand merci à **Gayana** qui a la gentillesse de corriger mes histoires.

Merci à : **Coquillette, lolie, Fredjs, Iroko, Mini-Yuya** et **Aur** pour leur review sur le chapitre 16 de Danse avec lui et à **mai-lynn** pour sa review sur le chapitre 01.

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

Lorsqu'Heero se réveilla, les premiers rayons du soleil pointaient à travers les rideaux ouverts, illuminant les cieux de mille couleurs chatoyantes. Il bâilla longuement et cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à la faible lueur du jour avant de se tourner vers Duo qui, toujours endormi, l'enserrait en une étreinte possessive. Attendri, Heero lui embrassa tendrement le sommet du crâne avant de soupirer de bien être. Dans son sommeil, l'américain en fit de même tout en se lovant un peu plus contre le corps chaud de son amant.

Le japonais resta bien une heure ainsi, à regarder son ange dormir avant de finalement décider de se lever. En bas, des paroles et des bruits de vaisselle indiquaient que la maison était déjà réveillée. Avec délicatesse, il s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'américain qu'il embrassa doucement et rassura d'un murmure avant d'aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, il en ressortait lavé et habillé de propre. Après un rapide coup d'œil à Duo, il quitta la pièce et referma la porte de la chambre avant de descendre les escaliers tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, la voix de David s'éleva grave et puissante :

- Tien, Heero ! Bonjour mon garçon.

- Bonjour David, répondit le japonais avec courtoisie.

- Alors comment s'est passée ta première nuit ici ? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Très bien, je vous... Te remercie, se corrigea le japonais face au regard faussement meurtrier que lui lançait David.

- Dans ce cas c'est parfait, s'exclama joyeusement le père de Duo. Mon fils dort encore je suppose ? Ajouta-t-il après une courte pause.

- Oui, il n'a pas bougé, même lorsque je suis sorti de la chambre, répondit le japonais en souriant.

- On ne se refait pas, fit remarquer David en éclatant de rire. A ce que je vois, ces deux mois passés au grand air n'ont rien changé à ses habitudes...

- Et pourtant si, répondit l'asiatique en se servant un bol de café. Tous les jours où presque nous étions réveillés entre huit et neuf heures.

- Et bien, déclara David. Cela relève du miracle. Pour être honnête, je n'ai jamais compris comment il arrivait à dormir aussi longtemps...

- Tout est une question d'habitude et d'entraînement, répondit la voix ensommeillée de Duo. Bonjour papa, ajouta-t-il en embrassant son père sur la joue.

- Bonjour mon fils, répondit David en lui souriant tendrement.

- Bonjour honey, souffla le natté tout contre la bouche de son amant, avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un premier baiser matinal.

- Ohayo tenshi, murmura à son tour le japonais en passant ses bras autour des hanches du jeune homme et en l'attirant sur ses genoux. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, souffla l'américain, mais j'ai eu un peu froid quand tu es parti... Ajouta-t-il avec une petite moue boudeuse que l'asiatique trouva absolument adorable, mais se retient bien de le lui faire remarquer.

- Gomen, murmura le japonais en retenant à grand peine un sourire amusé. Tu dormais tellement bien que je n'ai pas osé te réveiller...

- Bien sûr, bouda le natté. Trouve autre chose Hee-chan, cela ne marche plus !

David qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant, spectateur de leur échange de vieux couple, éclata de rire, amusé et attendri de les voir si bien ensemble. Duo lui adressa un sourire radieux mais non sans rougir légèrement avant d'embrasser Heero sur la joue et de se lever pour prendre place sur la chaise voisine. Le japonais lui servit son chocolat, s'attirant ainsi un sourire de remerciement de la part du natté. Portant le bol à ses lèvres, Duo en but une gorgée avant de le reposer et songeant à un détail, il demanda :

- Maman n'est pas là ?

- Elle est partie en ville tôt ce matin, elle avait des courses à faire pour la maison. Hilde et Solo sont allés avec elle. Ils devraient rentrer avant l'heure du repas.

- D'accord... Et Quatre et Trowa ? Ils sont partis aussi ?

- Non, ils m'ont dit ce matin qu'ils avaient pour projet d'aider le palefrenier et de débourrer Amarock.

- Oh... Bien, murmura le natté.

- Et vous mes garçons, demanda David. Quels sont vos projets ?

- Et bien, répondit le châtain hésitant. Je voulais emmener Heero aux écuries et puis... Nous aviserons par la suite, qu'en dis-tu honey ?

- Cela me convient. D'ailleurs... Comme il se fait tard, je propose que nous ne tardions pas si nous voulons vraiment avoir le temps de faire quelque chose de notre journée.

- Ca c'est parler ! S'exclama David ravi. Allez, filez mes garçons, je m'occupe de ranger avant d'aller voir le voisin. Il aurait quelque chose à me proposer mais je n'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il disait au téléphone... Venant de sa part je n'y crois pas trop, mais cela vaux quand même le coup d'aller voir, on ne sait jamais comme on dit !

- Oui, répondit Duo en riant. Te connaissant, je suis certain que tu vas repartir de là bas avec une affaire en or...

David éclata d'un rire sonore et communicatif qui fit sourire le jeune couple avant de répondre :

- Comme quoi, avoir des contacts un peu partout ça peut toujours servir...

- C'est certain... Allez, nous on bouge, s'exclama Duo en se levant. Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ?

- Oui ! Allez, filez, je ne veux plus vous voir...

- Merci papa ! A tout à l'heure ! S'exclama l'américain.

- A plus tard, répondit David alors que Duo entraînait déjà Heero à l'extérieur.

Attrapant Heero par la main, Duo l'entraîna à sa suite et le guida jusqu'aux écuries. Heero quant à lui se laissait conduire par son amant tout en regardant autour de lui avec une admiration non feinte au fur et à mesure qu'il découvrait l'endroit. L'entrée du bâtiment était surmontée d'une planche de bois similaire à celle de l'entrée du domaine, sur laquelle était rajoutée une série de gravure à la mode amérindienne. Puis lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'écurie, le japonais fut impressionné de voir les spacieux box s'étaler sur plus de cinquante mètres de long.

D'un pas sûr, Duo guidait Heero, lui expliquant l'histoire de chaque cheval qui se trouvait dans les box, déviant parfois sur un souvenir ou une anecdote qui faisait rire l'asiatique. Alors qu'ils arrivaient au fond de l'écurie, Duo s'arrêta et se tut subitement

En face d'eux, à près de deux mètres de distance, se trouvait un magnifique étalon noir. Aussitôt, Heero sut qu'il venait de rencontrer le fameux Deathscythe, la hantise de l'américain, mais paradoxalement sa plus grande fierté. Comme pour avoir confirmation de ce qu'il savait déjà, il baissa les yeux sur la plaque de bois qui ornait la porte du box sur laquelle était gravé le nom de l'animal. D'un murmure admiratif, il souffla :

- C'est vraiment un animal de toute beauté...

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire, et Heero se tourna vers lui et demanda :

- Je peux ?

- Bien sûr Hee-chan, répondit l'américain comme si c'était une évidence. Tu n'as même pas à me demander l'autorisation.

- Merci, mon ange.

Avec une lenteur respectueuse, Heero s'approcha de l'animal sur l'invitation de Duo, entra dans le box. L'animal ne broncha pas, habitué à toute intrusion de la sorte, se contentant de tourner la tête vers l'inconnu. Délicatement, Heero tendit sa main vers l'étalon et entreprit de faire connaissance avec la monture de son amant.

De son côté, Duo frémissait d'excitation et d'une certaine envie. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à remonter à cheval, il caressait l'espoir de surpasser un jour sa peur de Deathscythe et savoir qu'Heero était là, avec lui, ne l'en motivait que d'avantage. Au fond de lui, son cheval lui manquait. Il espérait pouvoir retrouver un jour la complicité et la confiance qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre par le passé, mais pour le moment, il appréhendait encore.

Cependant, la présence de Heero à ses côtés avait quelque chose d'extrêmement rassurant et prenant sur lui pour dépasser sa crainte, Duo entra à son tour dans le box de l'animal alors qu'Heero testait l'animal et ses réactions à son contact. Le japonais qui avait vu l'américain entrer timidement dans le box se tourna vers lui, un sourire ravi et empli de fierté étirant ses lèvres. Deathscythe lui aussi avait remarqué l'arrivée de son propriétaire et intrigué, il se tourna vers lui, peut être un peu trop brusquement au goût de l'américain qui sursauta vivement lorsque l'animal l'approcha d'un peu trop près. Impressionné, le natté n'osait plus bouger et inconsciemment, il chercha la main de son amant qui, s'en apercevant, se rapprocha de lui et lui prit la main en un geste qui se voulait rassurant. Lentement, tenant toujours la main du châtain dans sa main, Heero la présenta aux naseaux de l'étalon. Sentant cela, commença à paniquer et esquissa un geste pour retirer sa main. Anticipant sa réaction, Heero le retient et d'une voix apaisante et rassurante, il déclara :

- Fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait... Si vraiment je vois que cela ne va pas, je n'insisterais pas...

- Je... Commença l'américain hésitant. D'accord, céda-t-il finalement en sentant la pression de la main d'Heero se renforcer sur lui.

Sans geste brusque, Heero posa la main du châtain sur le bout du nez de l'équidé avant de pousser le vice jusqu'à lui faire caresser le chanfrein puis l'encolure. Au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait de nouveau connaissance avec sa monture, Duo prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, si bien que bientôt, Heero retira sa main et recula de deux pas, un sourire fier et heureux étirant ses lèvres. De son côté, Deathscythe était paisible. La tête basse les yeux fermés et la lèvre inférieure tombante, il était totalement détendu, sensible aux caresses que lui prodiguaient l'américain.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Duo le cœur gonflé de joie et de gratitude envers le japonais et sa monture. Puis lorsqu'il retira sa main de la robe soyeuse de l'animal, Heero fit un pas à sa hauteur et le prit dans ses bras. Sans se faire prier, le natté répondit à son étreinte alors qu'Heero déclarait :

-Tu vois que tu peux le faire mon ange. Le problème c'est que tu te sous-estimes alors que tu en es tout à fait capable. Je n'ai pas raison ?

Le natté ne répondit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'il y avait une part de vérité dans ce que disait le japonais. Après un court instant, ils sortirent du box après avoir remercié l'animal. Sur ce, ils poursuivirent leur visite, Duo faisant découvrir à son amant, la sellerie avant de l'emmener en direction des paddocks. Sur les coups de midi, Helen, Hilde et Solo revinrent de la ville et le jeune couple alla leur donner un coup de main. Tous ensembles, ils préparèrent le repas, bientôt rejoint par Quatre et Trowa.

- Ben vous êtes là ? S'exclama l'américain surpris en les entendant arriver. Nous avons pourtant fait le tour des écuries et on ne vous a pas trouvé...

- Bonjour à toi aussi Duo ! Répondit calmement Trowa. Et pour répondre à ton interrogation, on était dans le round pen avec Amarock.

- Papa disait ce matin que vous vouliez le débourrer... Ca s'est bien passé ?

- A merveille, répondit le jeune arabe. Il a très bien réagis à la désensibilisation et répond très bien à la prise d'espace. Je sais bien que cela ne signifie pas grand chose, mais il répond bien et je pense que nous ne devrions pas avoir de difficultés majeures pour la suite. Cet après-midi nous passerons à l'étape suivante et on tentera de lui faire accepter la selle et le sidepull (1). Pour le moment, on le laisse digérer et assimiler ce qu'il a déjà appris ce matin. Et vous ? Ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune couple. Comment s'est passée votre matinée ?

- Tranquille, répondit l'asiatique. Duo a repris ses vieilles habitudes de se lever à point d'heure...

- Alors là, tu exagères ! S'exclama Duo feignant l'indignation.

Tout le monde présent se mit à rire, amusés par la vive réaction de Duo qui faussement vexé, tira la langue au japonais qui après lui avoir adressé un sourire entendu mi sadique mi satisfait, il reprit :

- C'est vrai, tu as été relativement raisonnable, toutes mes excuses !

Duo ne le calcula pas pour autant et souriant d'amusement, Heero se tourna vers Quatre et poursuivit :

- Puis nous sommes allés voir Deathscythe. C'est vraiment un magnifique cheval...

- C'est vrai, répondit le blond. Et encore, tu ne l'as pas vu pendant les séances d'entraînement, c'est tout simplement impressionnant. Il faut le voir au moins une fois pour se faire une idée. Ce cheval à vraiment du potentiel... Ce qu'arrivait à faire Duo avec était déjà un travail poussé, mais je suis persuadé qu'en le poussant encore un peu, il pourrait arriver à quelque chose de bien plus impressionnant encore...

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit Heero. Rien qu'à sa morphologie on peut voir qu'il est taillé pour le travail. Et à ce que j'ai pu voir de son mental il m'a l'air d'être vraiment posé et bien dans sa tête. Pour tout avouer, ne le prend pas mal mon ange, mais j'ai de plus en plus envie de te voir à l'œuvre avec lui. Les échos que j'ai depuis hier que nous sommes arrivés m'incitent à croire que je loupe quelque chose...

- Je te promets de faire mon possible, honey, déclara l'américain d'une petite voix. Mais tu sais, si tu es si impatient de le voir à l'oeuvre, rien ne t'empêche de le monter toi...

Un silence suivit cette déclaration puis, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, Heero se pencha vers l'américain et après lui avoir déposé un rapide baiser sur la tempe, il déclara :

- Merci tenshi...

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'osais pas me demander ? Déclara l'américain avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

- Voyons mon ange, répondit le japonais. Tu me connais...

Sur cet échange, tous passèrent à table et alors qu'ils allaient entamer le plat principal, David fit irruption dans la cuisine. Après un salut général, il se joignit aux autres et prit le repas en court de route.

- Alors les jeunes ! S'exclama David. Comment s'est passée votre matinée ?

- Bien, bien, répondirent en chœur les principaux concernés.

- Et toi ? Ajouta l'américain. Avec Monsieur Casterman ? T'as pu faire affaire ?

- Figure-toi que oui, répondit David à son fils. Il voulait me proposer le surplus d'orge qu'il avait récolté cette année, mais j'ai refusé. Il le vendait presque moitié plus cher que le paysan chez qui on le prend habituellement. Par contre, j'ai quand même gagné dix hectares de terrain...

- Noon !! Sérieux ? S'exclama l'américain surpris. De quel terrain s'agit-il ?

- Celui dans la continuité du notre. Tu te souviens de la vieille grange abandonnée de l'autre côté du vallon ?

- Oui très bien même, répondit le natté en puisant dans ses souvenirs.

- Et bien, c'est le terrain qui est derrière et qui s'étend jusqu'à l'orée de la forêt des Mille Martyrs.

- Mais... C'est génial, sourit l'américain. Il est nickel ce terrain, pour les chevaux c'est l'idéal ! Et avec la rivière qui le traverse, on peut aisément économiser des voyages d'eau.

- C'est vrai, répondit David, c'est un avantage supplémentaire. Et puis même, dix hectares c'est immense. Même si on a déjà les prés nécessaires, on peut toujours garder une partie de celui-ci pour les animaux et rien ne nous empêche de faire du foin pour l'hiver avec la partie non utilisée. Il suffit de voir avec le fils McClain pour les machines. Il est gentil ce p'tit, je ne pense pas que cela le dérangerait.

- Oui, répondit Helen, prenant part pour la première fois à la conversation. Et puis on pourra toujours lui prêter quelques hectares de terrain en échange...

David hocha la tête en guise d'affirmation et le repas se poursuivit en silence, jusqu'à ce que, songeant à un détail, David reprenne la parole, changeant cependant, radicalement de conversation :

- Au fait Heero... Je n'ai pas pensé à te le dire ce matin quand on s'est vu, mais si tu veux monter un cheval tu n'hésites pas, hein ! Tu prends celui que tu veux, tout le matériel est à disposition. Duo t'as fait visité les lieux ce matin, non ?

- C'est exact, répondit le japonais. Merci beaucoup David.

- Bon ça va ! T'hésite pas, hein ! Insista-t-il.

- Promis, jura l'asiatique en souriant, réellement touché par cette attention.

Le repas se termina paisiblement et lorsque la table fut débarrassée, Duo alla prendre place dans le canapé où il s'allongea. Très vite, il fut rejoint par le japonais qui s'assit sur le bord et vola un furtif baiser à son amant qui roula sur le côté afin de lui laisser une place. Soupirant de bien être, Duo lui adressa un sourire tendre avant de ravir une nouvelle fois ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus doux. Soupirant de nouveau, Duo posa sa tête sur le torse de l'asiatique qui l'enserra en une étreinte tendre mais possessive. A son tour, Heero inspira profondément l'odeur de noix de coco qui émanait de la chevelure soyeuse du natté et murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Anata ga daisuki desu... Kisu shinasai...

A la fois amusé et noyé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, Duo se redressa sur ses coudes et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

Un sourire orgueilleux et supérieur étirant ses lèvres, Heero répondit :

- J'ai dit que je t'aime... Et que je voulais un bisou...

- Vraiment ? Demanda l'américain adoptant un air détaché et insolent. Et bien je pense que cela peut se négocier... Qu'as-tu à me proposer en échange ?

Un sourire victorieux étirant ses lèvres, Heero se releva sur ses coudes et appréciant la tournure que prenait la conversation, murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de l'américain. Ce dernier s'empourpra violemment face à l'indécence des propos du japonais et ravi de l'effet qu'il produisait sur le natté, Heero l'attira à lui et lui demanda à voix basse :

- Alors ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Heero Yuy ! S'exclama l'américain faussement outré mais néanmoins affreusement gêné. Tu es tout simplement indécent... Dépravé !

Etouffant un éclat de rire, Heero revient à la charge et déclara :

- C'est de ta faute... Susurra-t-il à l'oreille de l'américain, fier du rougissement de ses joues. Tu es source de tentations continuelles... La simple vue de ta beauté androgyne et ton corps magnifique est une invitation à la débauche et la luxure...

- N'essaye pas de reporter la faute sur moi, répondit l'américain horriblement gêné par les paroles de son amant, mais non sans un petit sourire timide.

- Me crois-tu réellement capable d'un tel affront ? Demanda le japonais en feignant l'indignation, mais un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

- Je ne l'espère pas pour toi, répondit l'américain avec un sérieux mitigé.

Changeant volontairement de sujet et revenant à la charge, Heero demanda en faisant mine de s'impatienter :

- Alors ? J'y ais droit à ce bisou ?

- Je sais pas... Je vais y songer...

Un sourire naquit sur le visage du châtain qui finit par se pencher vers le japonais et réquisitionner ses lèvres, mettant fin à son supplice. Avec une douceur extrême dont lui seul avait le secret, il laissa sa langue caresser les lèvres de l'asiatique qui, ravi de cette initiative, entrouvrit les lèvres, accédant ainsi à la demande muette mais explicite du natté. Très vite, leur langue s'emmêla en un lent ballet sensuel qui gagnait en intensité au fur et à mesure qu'il se prolongeait. Après un baiser qui les laissa tous les deux pantelants, Duo se redressa un instant avant d'embrasser furtivement Heero une dernière fois, comme pour imprimer dans sa mémoire, le goût unique et particulier de ses lèvres. Puis, il s'allongea de nouveau sur lui, le visage tendrement enfoui dans son cou.

- Je t'aime, honey, souffla-t-il en déposant délicatement ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant.

- Moi aussi mon ange, répondit le japonais. Moi aussi...

Duo émit un soupir de satisfaction et modérant sa respiration, il finit par somnoler, tout en caressant inconsciemment du bout des doigts, le torse du japonais. Heero sourit tendrement à cette constatation, puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de retenir son geste, poussé par une envie subite, il repoussa du bout des doigts, une mèche de cheveux rebelle qui tombait devant le visage de son amant, nuisant à sa contemplation et lui masquant sa beauté naturelle. Perdu dans sa contemplation de son amant qui somnolait entre ses bras, il n'entendit pas Quatre entrer dans le salon, suivit par Trowa et Solo, et ne réagit qu'à l'entente de son prénom.

- Heero ? Appela doucement le français.

- Hn ? Murmura l'interpellé, ne souhaitant pas réveiller son amant.

- Solo propose d'aller faire un tour à pieds dans les environs. Ca te dit de venir avec nous ? Demanda Trowa à voix basse.

- Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit le japonais.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'extirper délicatement de l'étreinte de l'américain, à son plus grand étonnement, Heero entendit celui-ci murmurer d'une voix ensommeillée :

- Ne compte même pas y aller sans moi…

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres du japonais qui, passant sa main sur la joue du châtain, déclara :

- Je te croyais endormi...

Avant que Duo n'ait le temps de répondre, Trowa déclara :

- On vous attend dans la cour.

- On arrive, répondit le japonais.

Duo s'étira longuement, afin de se réveiller totalement avant de murmurer :

- Tu m'attends ? Il faut que j'aille me changer...

- Vas-y, répondit le japonais. Nous ne sommes pas pressés, je t'attends avec les autres dans la cour.

- Ok, souffla l'américain en lui volant un baiser. A tout de suite, ajouta-t-il en sauta sur ses pieds et en se précipitant dans sa chambre.

Là, il s'empara d'un vieux jean déchiré au niveau des genoux qu'il rangeait dans un tiroir à part et après avoir enfilé un vieux t-shirt noir sans manches, il alla retrouver les autres.

- Dit Sol', s'exclama-t-il en sortant.

- Oui frangin ?

- Par où vous comptez passer ?

- Et bien, on se disait avec Trowa et Quatre qu'on pouvait aller du côté du bois et passer par les ruines non ? Quitte à faire visiter le coin à Heero autant que ce soit pour voir quelque chose, qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'avais la même idée que toi, répondit l'américain ravi.

Prenant Heero par la main, Duo l'entraîna à sa suite et siffla Loki et Sharakandy, son berger allemand, afin qu'ils les accompagnent, plus pour courir et se défouler que pour réellement veiller sur lui. Le petit groupe partit en direction de l'ouest et heureux de faire découvrir l'endroit où il avait grandi à Heero, Duo lui racontait les souvenirs et anecdotes au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient et que Solo indiquait à son frère l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ravi d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la personne qu'il aimait, Heero buvait les paroles de l'américain tout en contemplant le paysage qui avait quelque chose d'irréel.

Ils marchèrent près d'une heure à travers champs avant de finalement arriver au pied des ruines impressionnantes d'un château médiéval. Trowa, Solo et Heero accompagnés des deux chiens poursuivirent leur exploration à l'intérieur des ruines tandis que Quatre restait avec Duo qui connaissait déjà les lieux par coeur et surtout ne voulait pas risquer de se blesser en marchant là où il ne fallait pas.

- Tout se passe bien pour toi, my angel ? Demanda Quatre lorsqu'ils se furent un peu éloignés, souhaitant s'assurer que son meilleur ami allait bien.

- Bien sûr Quat-chan, répondit l'américain en lui adressant un sourire emprunt de sincérité. Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas ? Je nage en plein bonheur... Pourquoi cette question ? S'inquiéta le natté.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon meilleur ami ?

- Si... Merci Quat-chan, répondit l'américain. Tu sais, je suis content que tu sois là, tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps.

- Toi aussi my angel, répondit l'arabe en passant son bras sur les épaules de son ami. Alors, raconte-moi, ajouta-t-il, où en es-tu avec Heero ?

A cette question, Duo s'empourpra violemment et s'en rendant compte, Quatre s'exclama :

- Non ? Ca y est ? Toi et Heero c'est... officiel ?

Affreusement mal à l'aise, Duo lui adressa un petit sourire gêné et se contenta d'hocher simplement la tête en guise d'acquiescement.

- Mais c'est super ! S'exclama le blond. Depuis quand ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Il a été doux j'espère... Demanda Quatre excité.

- Quatre... Gémit le natté, écarlate. C'est super gênant comme question !

- Rho allez, fait pas ta vierge effarouchée, s'exclama l'arabe en riant. C'est pas comme si tu l'étais encore. Toi et mon on peut tout se dire non ? Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Insista-t-il.

Cédant, Duo soupira pour la forme avant de répondre, tachant de faire abstraction de la rougeur qui teintait ses joues :

- On l'a fait il y a deux jours... Et pour tout te dire, jamais je n'aurais cru que m'offrir à lui puisse être aussi merveilleux... Il a été incroyablement doux et patient...

- Cela ne m'étonne pas d'Heero, répondit Quatre en souriant bêtement. Il t'aime encore plus que tu ne l'imagine et te faire mal est la pire de ses hantises.

- Moi aussi Quatre, répondit le natté en retrouvant son sérieux. Je l'aime chaque jour un peu plus. Avec lui je me sens enfin... Complet. Enfin je... Je ne sais pas trop comment te l'expliquer mais, est-ce que tu as ressenti ça avec Trowa ?

- Oui, répondit le blond, replongé dans ses souvenirs. Et je continue de ressentir cette plénitude et ce à chaque seconde que je passe à ses côtés.

- C'est merveilleux Quat-chan, reprit Duo rêveur. J'aime Heero. Je l'aime de tout mon coeur, de toute mon âme... C'est dingue hein, de ressentir toutes ces choses, de frissonner et trembler d'amour pour une personne. Tu t'es déjà dit à toi-même "je suis amoureux" ? Demanda l'américain à son ami.

Quatre ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire et distrait, plongé dans ses pensées, Duo poursuivit :

- C'est étrange n'est-ce pas ? De dire que l'on aime quelqu'un, cette accélération du rythme cardiaque que ce mot associé au nom de la personne aimée provoque en nous. Je l'aime, répéta Duo. Je suis amoureux... A-mou-reux...

- Vous êtes amoureux ? Demanda une voix dans son dos qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille. Et qui est donc l'heureux élu qui aurait ravi le coeur d'un si bel homme ?

Entrant dans le jeu du japonais, un sourire amusé dépeint sur le visage, Duo répondit, sans pour autant se retourner :

- Il est grand et admirablement bien battit, d'origine japonaise. Ses cheveux courts et indisciplinés sont une invitation à venir y plonger mes doigts et sa voix est d'un érotisme déroutant. Dites-moi, l'auriez-vous aperçu ?

Heero fit mine de réfléchir, prenant un air faussement concentré, puis répondit :

- Sa description me dit quelque chose en effet... Si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine de vous lever, je vais vous conduire à lui...

Sur ses mots, Heero se plaça devant le natté et attrapa sa main, l'aidant ainsi à se lever. Lorsqu'il fut debout, Duo demanda :

- Alors mon cher, en quel lieu avez-vous vu l'élu de mon coeur ?

- Mais juste là, répondit Heero en souriant tout en attirant Duo dans ses bras.

- Mon prince, murmura le natté prenant une attitude béate et admirative, tout en se laissant aller dans les bras du japonais.

Après une tendre étreinte, le jeune couple échangea un doux baiser passionné sous les sifflements et les applaudissements convaincus de Quatre, Trowa et Solo qui riaient de la scène de théâtre dont ils venaient d'être spectateurs.

Se prenant au jeu, Duo mit fin au baiser et se tournant vers son public, il s'inclina face à eux dans une pose théâtrale. Un sourire attendrit étira les lèvres du japonais qui regardait faire son amant avec une lueur bienveillante dans les yeux.

Après un instant, ils reprirent le chemin du retour et alors qu'ils marchaient paisiblement main dans la main, Duo demanda à Heero :

- Alors, comment trouves-tu l'endroit ?

- C'est très beau, répondit l'asiatique. J'imagine que tu as dû faire de jolies promenades à cheval.

- Effectivement. Mais tu pourras en faire toi aussi, reprit le natté. Tu peux prendre Deathscythe si tu veux aller faire une ballade. Il en sera ravi, crois-moi.

- Je te remercie, répondit Heero. Tu es un ange. Mais j'aurais beaucoup plus de plaisir à y aller avec toi que seul. Nous irons ensemble quand tu seras prêt...

Heureux de cette réponse de la part de son amant, Duo calla sa tête contre l'épaule du japonais tout en murmurant :

- I love you, honey.

Le petit groupe rentra un peu avant la fin de l'après-midi et ayant encore un peu de temps avant le repas du soir, quatre et Trowa allèrent chercher Amarock pour achever le travail qu'ils avaient commencé le matin même. Heero resta avec eux et les deux frères prirent la direction de la maison. Ensemble, ils donnèrent un coup de main à Helen pour préparer le repas et s'occuper de la maison. Bientôt les trois hommes revinrent après avoir panser le jeune cheval qu'ils travaillaient et tous passèrent à table. Assis à côté de Duo, le japonais remarqua immédiatement que le natté n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et inquiet, il demanda :

- Ca ne va pas, tenshi ?

- Si... Si, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste une petite migraine, ça va passer...

Pas rassuré pour autant, Heero posa sa main sur son front et déclara :

- Tu es un peu chaud... Mange un peu, s'il te plait. Tu n'as encore pas touché à ton assiette. Ensuite tu iras te coucher...

- Je n'ai pas faim, je t'assure...

- Essaye quand même de manger un peu, mon chéri, insista Helen. Ce n'est pas bon de rester le ventre vide.

- Je sais maman, gémit le natté de plus en plus mal. Mais je ne peux vraiment rien avaler...

- Tu as des nausées ? Mal au ventre ? Demanda Helen.

Le natté hocha la tête en guise d'acquiescement et Helen poursuivit :

- Tu n'as pourtant rien mangé qui pourrait te rendre malade, non ?

- Un coup de froid peut être ? Suggéra David.

- Je pense plutôt à une insolation, modifia l'arabe. Duo, il faut que tu boives.

A ces mots, le japonais s'empara du verre de l'américain et le força à boire. Après quoi, s'excusant auprès de tout le monde, il aida Duo à se lever et le prit dans ses bras pour le mener à l'étage. L'entraînant directement dans la salle de bain, il le déshabilla tout en le gardant dans ses bras, l'américain n'ayant que peu d'équilibre et une fois nu, il retira sa chemise et entraîna Duo sous la l'eau fraîche mais pas froide, afin de faire tomber au maximum la température.

Il le laissa ainsi sous l'eau durant une bonne quinzaine de minutes avant de l'aider à sortir et l'amener directement dans leur chambre, après l'avoir séché rapidement. Il le posa sur le lit et le mit en pyjama tandis qu'Helen montait voir comment il allait. Les yeux pétillant de fièvre, Duo pestait contre le soleil et son mal de tête pendant que l'asiatique fermait les volets, afin de ne pas avoir à le faire plus tard lorsque Duo dormirait. Une fois la pièce plongée dans le noir, il aida le châtain à s'allonger avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Du feu de dieu, souffla le châtain.

Le japonais esquissa un sourire avant de reprendre :

- Repose-toi, d'accord ?

- D'accord, murmura le natté.

- Je t'aime, souffla Heero en l'embrassant furtivement et lui caressa tendrement la joue avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Il retourna à la cuisine où tout le monde attendait des nouvelles de Duo et prenant la parole pour tout le monde, David demanda :

- Comment va-t-il ?

- La fièvre est pratiquement tombée. Cela devrait aller mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil, répondit le japonais, confiant.

Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur et à la fin de celui-ci, Quatre et Solo restèrent aider Helen pendant que les autres allaient prendre place dans le salon. Assis à côté de son meilleur ami, le japonais demanda :

- Vous comptez rester ici encore combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Trowa. Je suis en vacances pendant encore quinze jours, mais Quatre reprend une semaine avant moi et on ne sait pas encore si sa soeur vient nous rendre visite ou non. On va donc rester encore quelques jours et partir en fin de semaine je pense. Et toi ? Tu as vu avec Duo pour combien de temps tu étais là ?

- Non, avoua l'asiatique. Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé. Bien que je n'ai pas d'obligation pour le moment, les chevaux étant chez J, je ne peux pas non plus m'éterniser ici pour autant.

- Cela va vous faire bizarre cette séparation, déclara le français. Surtout que vous ne vous êtes pas quitté depuis presque trois mois...

- Oui, je dois avouer que j'appréhende un peu, se confia le japonais. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, que nous avons encore du temps à passer ensemble, mais voilà, je ne peux pas non plus me voiler la face...

- C'est inévitable. De toute façon, il y en aura d'autres. Mais vois les choses positivement... Cette séparation ne fera que renforcer vos liens. Et puis, tu sais très bien que nous sommes là, autant Quatre que moi. Si jamais il faut faire des voyages pour le monter, tu sais très bien que tu peux nous appeler. Je sais qu'on en est pas encore là, mais tu sais que la possibilité existe.

- Merci Trowa, souffla le japonais avec gratitude.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'arabe en arrivant et en prenant place sur les genoux de son compagnon.

- Trowa sourit à son amant et lui vola un furtif baiser avant de lui résumer succinctement la situation :

- Heero appréhende de quitter Heero et connaissant Duo, même s'il n'en montre rien, je sais qu'il en est de même pour lui. C'est pourquoi je lui ai dit que si besoin était, il y en avait toujours un de nous deux disponible pour monter Duo chez Heero.

- Bien sûr, renchérit le blond. Et puis Duo sait très bien qu'on le ferait sans soucis.

- Merci à tous les deux, répéta le japonais.

La discussion dévia sur le programme de chacun pour la journée du lendemain jusqu'à ce que, tous les sens en alerte, Heero s'immobilise en tendant l'oreille. Subitement, il se leva sous le regard intrigué de l'assemblée et se précipita dans les escaliers. Il avait entendu des pas dans le couloir et à présent, des gémissements plaintifs ponctués de haut le coeur parvenaient à ses oreilles. Inquiet, il s'engouffra dans la chambre de Duo et ne le trouvant pas, il se précipita à sa recherche. Il le trouva agenouillé dans le noir devant la cuvette des toilettes, en train de rendre le maigre contenu de son estomac. A cette vision, Heero alluma la lumière et s'agenouilla auprès du malade, tentant de le réconforter tout en retenant ses cheveux dénattés :

- Je suis là mon ange...

- Je me sens pas bien, gémit le natté.

- Je sais mon ange, répondit l'asiatique qui avait mal à voir Duo dans cet état. Ca va passer. Tu verras, après tu te sentiras déjà mieux. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas appelé ?

- ... Voulais pas te déranger, répondit Duo avant de se pencher une nouvelle fois au dessus de la cuvette des toilettes, un nouveau spasme contractant son estomac vide.

Heero ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de faire sentir sa présence à Duo, lui caressant tendrement le dos alors que la crampe passait, Duo reprit :

- C'est pas très agréable à voir...

- Chut, ne parle pas, murmura Heero.

Puis après un moment d'accalmie, il demanda :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, répondit l'américain en se levant, soutenu par Heero.

Après un rapide passage à la salle de bain, ils regagnèrent la chambre et lorsque Duo fut recouché, Heero murmura :

- Je reviens dans un instant...

Sur ses mots il retourna à la cuisine et remplit un verre d'eau et attrapa une pomme pour Duo, ne souhaitant pas qu'il reste toute la nuit le ventre vide. Puis, retournant au salon, il fut interpellé par Helen :

- Il va mieux ?

- Il vient de vomir, répondit le japonais. Si c'est vraiment une insolation, il devrait commencer à aller mieux. Je vais rester à ses côtés pour voir comment cela évolue et le forcer à boire pour se réhydrater.

- Merci Heero, déclara Helen avec un sourire de reconnaissance. Merci de prendre soin de lui comme tu le fais...

L'asiatique ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui rendre son sourire et après les salutations d'usage, il monta retrouver son malade. Il trouva Duo allongé sur les couvertures, torse nu, mais fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait repris des couleurs. Il l'aida à se relever puis lui déposa le verre d'eau et la pomme dans les mains. Le natté vida le verre d'une seule traite et croqua dans la pomme avant de la laisser, vite écoeuré. Pendant ce temps, Heero se dévêtit et vint prendre place aux côtés du dénatté avant de l'attirer contre lui et de l'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester près de moi, souffla le châtain, néanmoins heureux d'être entre les bras de son amant. Je risque de te contaminer...

- Tu ne me contamineras pas Duo, le rassura l'asiatique. Tu fais une insolation, c'est chiant, je te l'accorde, mais pas bien méchant. Demain tu seras sur pied... Et on ne discute pas, ajouta-t-il en voyant Duo ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

Reconnaissant envers Heero, un sourire étira les lèvres de Duo qui se lova un peu plus contre le japonais.

- Merci Hee-chan, souffla-t-il.

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant d'attirer un peu plus l'américain contre lui tout en raffermissant sa prise autour de sa hanche et de son épaule. Après un long moment de silence, à moitié endormi, Duo prit la parole :

- Honey ?

- Oui, tenshi ?

- Bonne nuit, murmura le châtain.

- Bonne nuit mon ange, souffla à son tour l'asiatique en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe. Fais de beaux rêves, ajouta-t-il alors que l'américain sombrait définitivement dans le pays des songes.

Un regard attendri et protecteur posé sur le châtain, Heero veillait sur lui, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil. Ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'il finit par s'endormir à son tour.

Dans la nuit, Duo se réveilla, alerté par les cris de famine de son estomac. Délicatement, il s'arracha à l'étreinte possessive du japonais et le plus discrètement possible, afin de ne pas le réveiller, il s'extirpa du lit. Il se rendit à la cuisine et sursauta violemment lorsqu'une voix à peine murmurée retentie dans son dos :

- Duo ? Ca ne va pas ?

Reconnaissant la voix de sa mère Duo soupira de soulagement avant de répondre :

- Si, ne t'en fait pas. J'avais juste un peu faim.

Helen ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire alors que Duo ajoutait :

- Quatre avait raison, j'ai sûrement dû attraper une petite insolation en restant trop longtemps au soleil.

- Cela t'apprendra à sortir sans casquette par une chaleur pareille ! S'exclama Helen faussement en colère en donnant une petite claque sur l'arrière du crâne de son fils cadet. Que veux-tu manger ? Ajouta-t-elle après un temps. Il reste ta part que tu n'as pas mangé hier soir que je peux te faire réchauffer si tu veux...

- Merci maman, répondit l'américain en lui adressant un sourire sincère, mais je vais prendre jusque quelques litchis et ça ira bien pour l'immédiat. Je mangerais mieux demain matin...

- Non mais écoutez-le ! S'indigna Helen en riant. Tu parles comme si tu avais des kilos à perdre ! Poids plume que tu es, il faudrait plutôt te remplumer au risque de t'envoler au prochain coup de vent...

- Hey ! S'indigna l'américain. C'est pas vrai d'abord ! S'exclama-t-il. Et puis vu comme Heero cuisine bien, je suis sûr que j'ai grossi...

- Oh oui, bien sûr, renchérit Helen dubitative. Pardonnes moi ! Tu as pris quoi ? Cinq cent grammes en deux mois ?

Prenant un air offusqué, Duo tira la langue à sa mère qui, ne s'attendant pas à cela de la part de son fils rit de son attitude avant d'attraper un torchon et de lui fouetter les fesses avec, en s'exclamant :

- Allez file te coucher sale gosse !!

Duo sourit à son tour et alla se chercher un verre d'eau, alors qu'un silence tranquille retombait sur la cuisine. Après un court moment, Helen reprit, sérieusement :

- Tout se passe bien avec Heero ?

Un sourire niais étira les lèvres de Duo et Helen sut qu'elle avait sa réponse, mais préféra laisser Duo répondre :

- A merveille, répondit-il rêveur. Je l'aime, maman...

- Je sais, confirma Helen. Cela se voit à ta façon de te comporter avec lui. Tu rayonnes de bonheur, cela fait plaisir à voir. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi épanoui que depuis ces deux jours que vous êtes arrivés. Même lorsque je te parlais au téléphone, je trouvais que tu avais une voix différente...

- Tu sais maman, reprit Duo, le visage sombre. Avant de rencontrer Heero je pensais que je ne rencontrerais plus personne, que personne ne pourrait jamais s'intéresser à moi... Je me voyais déjà passer le reste de ma vie seul... Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive et me redonne envie de croire et d'espérer qu'un jour tout s'arrange... Comment ne pas croire aux anges à présent ?

- Je me souviens que trop bien comment tu étais à cette période Duo, c'est pour cela que je me suis permise de te faire cette remarque. En plus il y a eu cette histoire avec Julien, je craignais que tu ne te renfermes sur toi et refuse toute nouvelle relation. Pendant les premiers mois les plus durs, je peux te l'avouer maintenant, mais j'ai vraiment eu peur... Quand je te vois maintenant, j'ai du mal à croire que tu en étais arrivé à un point où tu acceptais tout juste la présence de ton frère et même de Quatre...

A ce souvenir, Duo s'empourpra, honteux de son propre comportement et répondit :

- C'était un cercle vicieux et pour être honnête, moi aussi je suis contente d'en être sorti. Je me voyais sombrer et m'éloigner de vous sans pour autant pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour changer les choses... Mais j'y suis parvenu et cela je le dois à vous tous. C'est grâce à votre patience que j'en suis là, et aussi grâce à Heero... Sans lui, je ne sais pas si je serais parvenu à remonter la pente. Si... Si un jour Heero et moi, ça se terminait, ajouta-t-il la voix brisée par l'émotion juste à l'énonciation de cette l'hypothèse, je... Je ne suis pas certain de réussir à me relever cette fois...

- Je suis malheureusement d'accord pour dire que l'on ne sait pas de quoi est fait le futur, mais en tant que mère, je ne peux pas supporter de t'entendre parler ainsi, même si au fond de moi je le sais, je me refuse à l'admettre.

- Je comprends, excuse-moi, murmura Duo confus.

- Tu as vingt-deux ans Duo, reprit Helen, tu as encore la vie devant toi. Profite des instants que tu passes avec Heero et ne pense à rien d'autre... Ou du moins, pas tout de suite... Vous êtes au tout début de votre relation, c'est encore nouveau et instable, mais il ne tient qu'à toi de solidifier les fondations... Ton bonheur, c'est à toi de le faire perdurer, Duo.

- Tu as raison, répondit le châtain. Merci, je t'aime maman, souffla Duo.

- Je t'aime aussi mon fils, répondit la jeune femme en lui posant affectueusement la main sur l'épaule et en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Puis étouffant un bâillement, elle ajouta :

- Allez, je retourne dormir... Tu devrais en faire autant...

- Oui, je ne vais pas tarder. Bonne nuit maman.

- Bonne nuit mon trésor, répondit Helen en éteignant la lumière.

Duo suivit le pas discret de sa mère et se servit un dernier verre d'eau avant de remonter à son tour rejoindre son amant qui dormait toujours profondément. Alors qu'il prenait place dans le lit, Heero se tourna vers lui et dans son sommeil, il le prit dans ses bras et l'attira contre lui en marmonnant des paroles en japonais que l'américain ne comprit pas. Cependant, il n'y prêta aucune attention et attendri par la réaction inconsciente de l'asiatique qui, même endormi, avait dû le sentir quitter le lit, il répondit à son étreinte, enfouissant son nez dans son cou afin de respirer son odeur qui avait le don de calmer et apaiser ses craintes.

Le lendemain matin, Heero se réveilla avant l'américain. Tournant la tête vers le réveil posé sur la table de chevet, Heero fut surpris de voir qu'il était déjà plus de midi. Soupirant de bien être, il s'étira longuement, bâillant aux corneilles tout en faisant attention de ne pas réveiller Duo qui dormait toujours profondément. Attendri par l'air paisible qu'affichait le châtain dans son sommeil, Heero sourit tendrement et resta de longues minutes à le regarder dormir, allongé sur le côté, callé sur un coude, une main posée sur sa tempe.

Duo de son côté ne semblait avoir aucunement conscience de l'attraction qu'il exerçait sur le japonais. D'un geste hésitant, Heero replaça une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de son bel endormi qui lui tombait devant les yeux, se soulevant régulièrement au rythme de sa respiration. A ce contact, Duo soupira dans son sommeil et chercha à approfondir cet effleurement en se blottissant un peu plus contre Heero. L'asiatique resta bien une demi heure à l'observer ainsi, ne se lassant pas de ce spectacle qui gonflait son coeur d'un amour incommensurable. Ne résistant pas à la tentation que faisait naître en lui les lèvres délicates et attrayantes de son amant, il l'embrassa tendrement.

Avec douceur, sa langue caressa les lèvres de l'américain. A force de patience, celles-ci finirent par s'entrouvrir et un faible gémissement s'en échappa avant de mourir dans la bouche de l'asiatique lorsque celle-ci vint recouvrir celle de Duo. Revenant à la charge, la langue d'Heero vint taquiner sa jumelle qui, ainsi stimulée, ne tarda pas à répondre à ses provocations. Un sourire étira les lèvres du japonais qui mit plus d'ardeur dans ce baiser, s'attirant par la suite un gémissement de protestation lorsqu'il y mit fin de lui-même.

- Heero Yuy, souffla l'américain sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Tu crois vraiment pouvoir me réveiller un dimanche matin sans en subir les conséquences ?

- J'accepte entièrement la responsabilité de mes actes, répondit le japonais en riant. Tu as bien dormi mon ange ? Ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau.

- Voui, murmura l'américain. Même si j'aurais bien dormi quelques heures de plus...

- Je sais, je m'excuse. Mais il est déjà midi passé...

- Déjà ? S'exclama le châtain surpris.

- Oui, répondit le japonais. En tout cas, je suis soulagé de voir que tu vas mieux qu'hier.

- Oui, c'est passé, répondit Duo tout sourire. Et j'ai retrouvé l'appétit.

Après un court silence, Duo murmura d'une petite voix, un sourire mutin dépeint sur le visage :

- Heero... Embrasse-moi...

Le japonais sourit à la demande de son compagnon et sans se faire prier, il répondit positivement à cette injonction. Attirant Duo à lui, il glissa une main sur sa nuque et le fit rouler sous lui, prenant tout de même garde à ne pas lui faire mal. Enhardit par la passion dont faisait preuve le japonais, Duo passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et entoura son bassin de ses jambes pour lui retirer toute possibilité de fuite éventuelle. Son corps pressé contre celui du châtain, Heero sentait sa résistance et son self-control s'amenuiser considérablement si bien qu'il préféra mettre un terme à leur étreinte avant de craquer et ne plus parvenir à se maîtriser. Le souffle erratique, il murmura à l'oreille de l'américain qui déposait de légers baisers papillons dans son cou :

- Arrêtes... Duo... Gémit-il. Pardonne-moi, mais je risque de plus me contenir si tu continues...

Gêné de cette remarque, Duo se mordilla timidement la lèvre inférieure et murmura un vague "désolé" en rendant la liberté à son amant. Heero laissa tout de même s'échapper un soupir de frustration, terriblement en manque du corps de l'américain. La réaction physique d'une certaine partie de son anatomie en était la preuve. Après un dernier baiser, ils se décidèrent à se lever et sur l'ordre du japonais, Duo alla prendre sa douche pendant que Heero s'affairait à refaire le lit et ouvrir les volets. Lorsque Duo revint de la salle de bain, Heero lui vola un baiser et murmura doucement :

- Je te rejoins en bas.

Sur ses mots, il captura furtivement les lèvres de Duo pour un dernier baiser et à son tour, il fila sous la douche. Obéissant à la volonté de son amant, Duo s'habilla et descendit rejoindre sa famille réunie autour d'un copieux repas. S'apercevant en premier de sa présence, David S'exclama :

- Tien ! Bonjour mon garçon !

- Bonjour tout le monde, répondit le natté avec un vague signe de la main.

Un salut général lui répondit et un sourire heureux étirant ses lèvres, Duo alla prendre place à table alors que David demandait :

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, très bien, répondit l'américain.

- Tant mieux ! Je suis soulagé de voir que tu as meilleure mine qu'hier soir.

- Moi aussi, avoua l'américain qui détestait être malade.

Puis semblant s'apercevoir d'un détail, Solo demanda :

- Heero dort toujours ?

A cette question, le rouge aux joues, Duo répondit simplement :

- Non, il... Il prend sa douche...

Si tout le monde remarqua la teinte carmine que prirent les joues de Duo à cette question, personne ne s'en formalisa outre mesure. Seul un sourire énigmatique vint étirer les lèvres de Quatre qui, par soucis de discrétion, ne fit aucun commentaire, sachant pertinemment combien son ami pouvait être pudique. Quelques minutes plus tard, le japonais fit irruption dans la cuisine en saluant l'assemblée. Après avoir serré la main aux hommes et fait la bise aux deux femmes, il alla prendre place à côté de Duo qu'il embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de prendre le repas en court.

Dans l'après-midi, avec l'insistance de Duo, Heero alla avec Quatre et Trowa aux écuries pendant que le natté restait aider sa mère à ranger la cuisine et faire la vaisselle. Ils entrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment, parlant avec sérieux du comportement de Deathscythe et de l'accident de Duo.

- Ce jour là, disait Quatre, j'ai vraiment eu peur. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est que j'ai vu venir la chute... Je l'ai vu tomber et se faire écraser par Deathscythe... Pendant le coma de Duo je m'en suis voulu à mort et même encore aujourd'hui je culpabilise... C'est de ma faute s'il est aveugle...

- Nous savons tous que c'est faux Quatre ! S'exclama Trowa un peu trop brusquement, faisant sursauter l'arabe et le japonais. Même avec toute ta bonne volonté, tu étais bien trop loin pour intervenir, et tu le sais mieux que moi... Helen et Philippe ont dit la même chose...

- Je... C'est moi qui aie insisté pour le filmer Trowa... Si je n'avais pas tenu la caméra j'aurais pu l'aider...

- Et comment ? Demanda le français. Que tu tiennes la caméra ou pas, placé où tu étais c'était tout simplement impossible. Et puis, comment voulais-tu t'y prendre ? En te faisant bousculer par Deathscythe toi aussi ? Excuse-moi mais je ne suis pas d'accord Quatre. Tu as agis comme tu le devais... Si tu n'avais pas été là Quatre, Duo serait mort... Les médecins te l'ont maintes fois répété...

Ces mots sonnèrent comme le glaive qui s'abat aux oreilles du japonais. Puis, un détail de la conversation lui revint en mémoire et coupant court au différent de ses amis, il demanda :

- C'est quoi cette histoire de film ? Pourquoi j'ai cette désagréable impression d'être toujours le dernier à être au courant de tout ? Vous ne croyez pas que moi aussi j'ai le droit de savoir ?

- Tu as raison, souffla le blond. Pardonne-nous... Voilà, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins... Comme tu le sais, j'étais là quand Duo et Deathscythe sont tombés... Je regardais la scène derrière l'écran d'une caméra vidéo...

Face à l'incompréhension mêlé à l'étonnement qui se dessinait sur le visage de l'asiatique, Quatre se sentit obligé de poursuivre :

- Nous avions pris l'habitude de filmer les cascades de Duo... Il se servait des films pour corriger ses erreurs... Il visionnait le film et voyait ce qui n'allait pas dans ses mouvements et sa coordination avec Deathscythe. Et puisqu'on en est à parler de cela et que de toute façon tu aurais fini par l'apprendre tôt où tard, je dois aussi t'avouer que ces vidéos, à part Trowa, personne n'en connait l'existence...

Cet aveux attisa la curiosité du japonais qui ne comprenait absolument pas le pourquoi de cette discrétion, mais était cependant assez perspicace pour deviner qu'il devait y avoir de bonnes raisons à cela. Au fond de lui, il commençait à vraiment se demander s'il devait assouvir sa curiosité ou s'il n'était pas préférable pour lui qu'il reste dans l'ignorance. Qu'est-ce que Quatre et Duo pouvaient bien avoir à cacher ? Malgré lui, Heero sentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier les révélations que l'arabe était sur le point de lui faire part.

- Durant son adolescence, Duo avait soif de sensations fortes. Il a vraiment fait des choses inconsidérées avec son cheval allant même parfois jusqu'à mettre réellement sa vie en danger. Mais avant de le juger, sache que cela n'a pas duré. La chute avec Deathscythe était vraiment un accident. Cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui...

Abasourdi par ses révélations, Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de digérer difficilement l'information. Ainsi par le passé Duo avait inconsidérément mis sa vie en danger ? Si Heero l'entendait, il ne pouvait cependant pas comprendre la raison d'un tel comportement irréfléchi de la part de l'homme qui à présent, était son amant. Sans s'en rendre compte, il reprit sa marche en direction du box de la monture de Duo, suivit par Quatre et Trowa. N'en n'ayant pas fini avec les révélations, Quatre termina :

- Il faut aussi que tu saches... Avant de s'en servir pour corriger ses erreurs, Duo filmait ses cascades... Certaines vidéos circulent sur Internet...

Seul le silence suivit cet aveu et face à l'absence de réactions de la part du japonais, Quatre appela d'une voix hésitante :

- Heero !

Le japonais se retourna à l'entente de son prénom, comme s'il venait de sortir de ses pensées, et gêné, Quatre déclara :

- N'en veut pas à Duo de ne t'avoir rien dit à propos de tout cela... S'il ne l'a pas fait c'est parce qu'il n'en est pas fier et avec le recul il reconnaît avoir fait une connerie.

- Je ne lui en veux pas, répondit Heero. J'ai seulement du mal à réaliser... La vidéo, ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, tu l'as toujours ?

Quatre ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher silencieusement la tête en guise d'acquiescement. Ce fut Trowa qui prit la parole :

- C'est David et Helen qui l'ont gardée. Si tu y tiens vraiment, nous te la montrerons ce soir.

- Merci, répondit simplement le japonais.

- Par contre, ajouta l'arabe, ce sera sans Duo. Je ne veux pas lui faire revivre cela, car même s'il ne voit pas, il entend parfaitement...

Comprenant le sous entendu, Heero répondit :

- Je sais, Quatre, dit-il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Je ne veux pas replonger Duo dans ses souvenirs et encore moins maintenant qu'il s'affirme de nouveau.

Quatre adressa un sourire entendu au japonais et mettant un terme à ce sujet, Trowa demanda :

- Tu as quel projet pour cet après-midi avec Deathscythe ?

- Je me déciderais en fonction de lui et de la manière dont se passera la séance, mais je ne pense pas faire grand chose au départ. Le travailler un peu, voir comment il réagit sous la selle et peut être finir la journée par une courte promenade. Et vous ?

- On ne sait pas encore, répondit le français. Nous aviserons en fonction de notre humeur et de nos envies...

- Ok, à toute à l'heure alors, répondit le japonais en souriant à ses amis avant de prendre la direction de la sellerie.

Entrant dans celle-ci, Heero attrapa une boîte de pansage et retourna auprès de Deathscythe. Curieux, l'animal sortit la tête de son box en entendant son nom et lorsque Heero ouvrit la porte, il recula dans un bruit de paille. Heero lui caressa l'encolure et entama son pansage, faisant connaissance avec sa future monture. Une fois l'animal brossé, il rassembla les brosses et les ramena à la sellerie avant d'attraper le matériel de Deathscythe qu'il trouva facilement, celui-ci étant rangé à son nom dans un coin de la sellerie. Attrapant le tout, Heero repartit vers sa monture et lui passa un simple licol sans le seller. D'une main, il attrapa la selle et le tapis fixés à celle-ci par une attache ingénieuse et les porta sur l'épaule à la façon des cow boys américain, tandis que de l'autre, il prit la longe et guida l'animal jusqu'au round pen.

Durant la moitié de l'après-midi, il s'efforça à réinculquer à Deathscythe certains comportements qu'il semblait avoir oublié à profit d'un autre. Avec patience et une volonté à toute épreuve, il commença à lui réapprendre à ne pas bouger lorsqu'on le lui demandait et à reculer ou de se décaler d'un côté ou de l'autre d'un simple geste esquissé près de lui, sans avoir à le toucher. En réalité, Heero commençait à préparer Deathscythe afin qu'il soit irréprochable lorsque Duo se sentirait prêt à le remonter.

Pendant ce temps, de son côté, Duo aidait Helen à la cuisine, lavant les légumes avant de les lui passer. Au bout d'un moment, sentant la tension qui émanait de Duo et comprenant que ce dernier ne ferait pas le premier pas pour parler, Helen brisa le silence qui les entourait et déclara :

- Tu me parais bien soucieux mon chéri, quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Hum ? Oh, si... Si, tout va bien, répondit le natté après un instant d'hésitation.

Helen lui adressa un regard sceptique que Duo ne put voir et déclara, d'une voix douce dans laquelle Duo put cependant desseller une pointe de reproche :

- Duo ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis encore ta mère... Je suis désolée de te dire cela, mais tu n'as aucun secret pour moi, je te connais comme si je t'avais fait...

Le natté ne put retenir un sourire face à cette réflexion, puis dans un soupir, il commença, affreusement gêné :

- Je... C'est super gênant de dire cela en fait, souffla-t-il.

- Je suis ta mère Duo, fit Helen. Je peux tout entendre. Nous sommes seuls, tu peux parler sans crainte.

Puis, connaissant son fils mieux qu'il ne le pensait, après une seconde de réflexion, elle demanda :

- Cela a un rapport avec Heero ?

A cette question, les joues du natté s'empourprèrent violemment et semblant comprendre d'où venait le malaise de son fils, connaissant sa pudeur maladive, elle demanda à voix basse sur le ton de la confidence :

- Laisse-moi deviner ! Pour que tu rougisses ainsi, c'est que cela doit porter sur le plan disons... intime de votre relation... Je me trompe ?

Le châtain ne répondit rien mais hocha simplement la tête en guise d'approbation. Un sourire mi attendri mi amusé étirant ses lèvres, Helen poursuivit :

- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit, je te connais par coeur... Alors raconte-moi... Je sais que tu penses que cela ne me regarde pas et que tu dois penser que ta vieille mère t'emmerde avec ses questions, mais tu sais que si tu as la moindre question ou le moindre doute tu peux venir me parler, près tout, je suis aussi là pour ça non ?

Après un court silence pendant lequel Duo pesait le pour et le contre de se confier à sa mère, prenant sur lui pour surmonter sa gêne et sa timidité, Duo finit par prendre la parole :

- En fait, c'est pas facile à dire... Avoua le natté non sans gêne. Avec Heero... On... Enfin, tu vois...

- Oh mon Dieu ! S'exclama Helen en s'époumonant, mimant de défaillir. On a touché à mon bébé !! (2)

Duo resta immobile, planté au milieu de la cuisine et s'apercevant de son incompréhension, Helen lui posa une main sur l'épaule et déclara, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

- Je plaisante mon poussin. Alors, comme ça, vous n'avez plus de secret l'un pour l'autre ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Duo en replongeant le nez dans ses légumes afin de masquer à sa mère le rouge qui lui teintait les joues.

De son côté, Helen contemplait son fils, une lueur de fierté illuminant ses pupilles. Après un temps, elle murmura, plus pour elle même que pour Duo :

- Tu deviens un homme, mon fils. Je suis tellement fière de toi, fière de voir le magnifique jeune homme que tu es devenu.

Entendant cela, Duo se retourna et fit face à sa mère l'espace de quelques secondes avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Cela, c'est grâce à toi et à papa. C'est vous qui avez fait de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je vous aime tellement.

- Nous t'aimons aussi Duo.

Ils restèrent de longues secondes ainsi enlacés, Duo retrouvant avec joie la douceur et la chaleur des bras de sa mère, ceux-ci lui ayant terriblement manqué pendant son absence. Puis, n'ayant pas oublié le sujet initiale de la conversation, Helen reprit, alors qu'elle lui rendait sa liberté :

- Bon, vous avez fait l'amour, et... Où est le problème ? Tu n'as pas aimé ? Ajouta-t-elle après un temps, ne comprenant pas le problème de son fils.

- Si !! S'empressa de répondre l'américain un peu trop brusquement peut être, sous le regard amusé et attendri d'Helen à la réaction de son fils. C'était vraiment merveilleux, ajouta-t-il mais il... Enfin, tu vois... Il m'a dit avoir envie et moi aussi mais... Enfin, vis à vis de vous ce n'est pas correct... Et je... J'ai peur qu'il m'en veuille...

- Et tu te mets dans un état pas possible pour ça ? Demanda Helen mi surprise mi amusée par le malaise évident de Duo. Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais penser à moi quand j'avais ton âge. Oh, je sais tu me diras que tu n'as rien en commun avec moi, mais comme toi, j'angoissais pour n'importe quoi ! Alors je t'explique même pas quand ton père et moi avons officialisé notre union.

Puis, avec tout le sérieux dont elle était capable, elle prit Duo par la main et le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise avant de prendre place en face de lui et de reprendre la parole :

- Je parie qu'en te levant ce matin tu ne t'étais pas douté le moins du monde que tu aurais cette discussion avec ta mère pas vrai ?

Amusé Duo hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et Helen reprit :

- Plaisanterie mise à part Duo, c'est tout à fait normal et naturel de ressentir du désir pour la personne que tu aimes, le contraire aurait d'ailleurs été étonnant. Et même si nous te remercions de ta considération, ton père et moi savons parfaitement ce que c'est. Je te rappelle qu'en dépit des apparences, nous avons été jeunes nous aussi, fit-elle remarquer en souriant. Quoi qu'il en soit Duo, je comprends parfaitement ce désir d'intimité. Et pour en revenir à Heero, il n'est pas stupide, loin de là et tu lui poseras la question, mais je suis certaine qu'au fond de lui, lui aussi serait gêné de s'envoyer en l'air sachant que ses parents sont dans les pièces voisines.

- Maman !! S'indigna Duo face au manque de tact et les paroles crues de sa mère.

Helen éclata d'un rire communicatif et bientôt, malgré la gène toujours présente bien que quelque peu atténuée, Duo rit à son tour. Puis, retrouvant son souffle, elle reprit :

- Tu verras dans quelques années si vous décidez d'adopter...

- On n'y est pas encore, maman, murmura le natté qui était malgré tout, intimement tenté par l'idée.

- Je sais et que Dieu vous en préserve, s'exclama Helen. Vous êtes encore jeunes, profitez de la vie avant de vous engager d'avantage. Et puis, je suis déjà mère de trois merveilleux enfants, je peux encore me contenter de cela pour les quelques années à venir ! Et puis je suis encore trop jeune pour être grand-mère ! Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

Duo partit à rire à cette remarque, visualisant mentalement la scène, sa mère, un nourrisson dans chaque bras avec une ribambelle de marmots accrochés à elle en train de réclamer leur goûter. Le fou rire de Duo s'accentua à cette pensée tandis que Helen regardait son fils avec un certain amusement, heureuse de le voir rire ainsi, même à ses dépend. Après un moment, elle demanda :

- Ca y est, tu t'es bien foutu de moi ?

Duo ne répondit rien, mais à son sourire, Helen sut qu'elle avait sa réponse et une idée de vengeance lui traversant le cerveau, elle demanda de but en blanc :

- Il est doué à ce point au lit ton japonais ?

- Maman !! S'indigna l'américain pour la seconde fois.

Helen partit à rire de l'indignation de son fils et c'est à ce moment là que David fit irruption dans la pièce :

- Qu'as-tu encore fait, ma chérie ? Ne veux-tu pas cesser d'embêter ton fils ? Demanda-t-il en prenant Duo par les épaules et en l'entraînant à sa suite.

Son fou rire calmé, Helen s'exclama :

- Et ne vous éloignez pas trop, on mange bientôt !

- Compris ! Répondit David. Allez viens mon garçon, allons chercher Heero, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Duo.

Marchant côte à côte, le père et le fils arrivèrent bientôt près du round pen d'où s'élevait la voix contrariée du japonais :

- Alleeez... Qu'est-ce que tu me fais là ?... S'coue-toi un peu...

Seul le souffle bruyant et le bruit des foulées de Deathscythe lui répondirent tandis qu'Heero s'efforçait à faire passer l'animal au galop. Alors qu'il s'élançait, Deathscythe partit du mauvais pied (3) et donna un coup de cul, s'attirant les foudres du japonais :

- Hé là ! T'as fini tes conneries ? S'exclama-t-il en arrêtant l'animal avant de le faire reculer sur plusieurs mètres.

Après un court instant, durant lequel à défaut de voir l'animal, Duo l'entendit mâcher, Heero le relança au galop. Il lui fit ainsi faire quelques tours afin de terminer sur un bon point pour sa monture avant de le faire s'arrêter et reculer de nouveau jusqu'au centre du cercle. Satisfait, Heero remercia longuement l'animal et mit pied à terre.

- Jolie démonstration, déclara David qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant en s'approchant des barrières de bois. Alors, que penses-tu de la bête ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Hé bien je ne suis pas satisfait de cette séance. Il a beaucoup de capacités et je sais qu'il peut faire bien mieux qu'aujourd'hui. Mais sinon, c'est un très bon cheval. Il faut juste le pousser un peu au début mais une fois qu'il est lancé, c'est impressionnant. J'ai bien failli manger le pare-brise à plusieurs reprises, avoua le japonais en riant.

Duo pouffa à cette réflexion. Cela lui était arrivé un nombre incalculable de fois d'avoir un temps de retard sur les réponses de sa monture et son manque d'anticipation lui avait valu quelques chutes mémorables. Puis, se souvenant de la raison de leur présence en ce lui, Duo déclara, tandis que tenant Deathscythe par la longe, Heero l'enserrait dans son bras libre et l'embrassait tendrement sur la tempe :

- Au fait, maman nous envoie te prévenir que le repas sera bientôt prêt. Tu as bientôt fini ?

- Merci mon ange, répondit le japonais. Oui, je ramène ton cheval au box, je le brosse et j'arrive.

Automatiquement, Duo et David emboîtèrent le pas à Heero qui ramena Deathscythe aux écuries. En passant, il posa la selle près de la sellerie et attrapa la boite de pansage qu'il avait laissé à porter de main et continua jusqu'au box de l'animal. Une fois dans le box, Heero bouchonna sa monture à l'aide d'une poignée de paille (4) propre et lui cura les pieds afin d'enlever le sable et les cailloux potentiellement coincés pendant que David lui donnait sa ration d'orge et de foin pendant que Duo attendait patiemment à l'extérieur.

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les trois hommes quittaient les écuries en direction de la maison. David marchant au côté de son fils qui tenait la main à Heero. Alors qu'ils franchissaient le pas de la porte, Helen fit irruption dans le hall d'entrée, les mains sur les hanches et un air réprobateur dépeint sur le visage. Faisant face aux trois hommes qui venaient d'entrer, elle s'exclama :

- C'est à cette heure-ci que vous rentrez ? Vous n'avez pas vu l'heure ?

- Je suis désolé Helen, répondit le japonais. J'étais avec Deathscythe et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

- Ca passe pour cette fois, s'exclama-t-elle en adressant un clin d'oeil discret au japonais. Par contre, je suis désolée, mais tu iras te doucher après manger. Quant à toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son mari, c'est toujours pareil, il faut toujours que tu t'absentes au moment où l'on doit passer à table ! Je croyais que tu n'en avais pas pour longtemps...

- Mais mamour... Tenta de s'expliquer Maxwell père en mimant le comportement d'un homme dont c'était la femme qui faisait régner l'ordre dans la maison.

- Y'a pas de "mais mamour" qui tiennent...

La fin de la phrase fut mangée par la distance alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine. Restés dans le hall d'entrée, Heero déclara amusé :

-Tu as vraiment des parents formidables... C'est dingue de voir à quel point ils sont unis et complices...

- C'est vrai, répondit le natté qui était resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

- Allez, reprit l'asiatique, allons les rejoindre avant qu'elle nous en veuille réellement.

Le sourire de Duo s'accentua à cette remarque et prenant deux doigts du japonais entre les siens, ils prirent la direction de la cuisine où toute la famille Maxwell était déjà réunie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors que certains regardaient la télévision et que d'autres discutaient entre eux, Heero s'éclipsa discrètement et alla prendre sa douche. Malgré la discrétion dont il avait fait preuve, cela n'échappa pas à l'ouïe affûtée du châtain qui, un instant plus tard, suivait ses traces sous le regard satisfait d'Helen.

Le plus discrètement possible, Duo ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain qui leur avait été attribuée et à peine celle-ci fut-elle ouverte qu'il fut assailli par un nuage de chaleur humide que formait la buée. Le bruit de l'eau masquait le bruit des pieds nus de l'américain sur le carrelage froid et le froissement caractéristique des vêtements que l'on retire et laisse négligemment tomber sur le sol. Avec une grâce toute particulière et une agilité féline, Duo ouvrait la porte de la cabine de douche et entra après avoir dénatté ses cheveux.

Prenant grand soin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de l'asiatique, il referma la porte derrière lui et captant la présence de Heero juste à quelques centimètres de lui, il l'enlaça tendrement, croisant ses mains sur son bas ventre et callant sa joue sur son omoplate gauche alors que son corps se pressait contre le sien. Si au départ le japonais eut un sursaut de surprise, il se détendit quasiment instantanément en reconnaissant le touché délicat de son amant. Heero laissa s'échapper un soupir de bien être sans pour autant se retourner, se contentant de poser ses mains sur celles de l'américain, mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Du bout des lèvres, Duo embrassa délicatement l'omoplate du japonais, où l'eau coulait, chaude et bienfaitrice. Fermant les yeux de satisfaction, Heero murmura dans un soupir :

- Duo...

A l'appel de son nom, Duo réitéra son geste précédent et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit Heero frissonner violemment au contact de ses lèvres. Fier de la réaction physique qu'il sentait naître chez son amant, Duo laissa ses mains vagabonder à la découverte de son corps, arrachant un gémissement à Heero. Celui-ci ne contrôlait déjà plus rien de ses réactions et il s'en fallait de peu pour que ces dernières résistances ne cèdent. Se rapprochant du japonais, Duo colla son bassin contre les fesses de son amant, leur arrachant à tous deux un gémissement rauque tandis que les doigts agiles de Duo jouaient avec ses boutons de chair déjà durcis par le plaisir. Puis avec une lenteur exagérée, Duo laissa ses mains voguer plus au sud du corps collé contre le sien, redessinant ses abdominaux du bout des doigts, ne descendant jamais plus bas que son aine, attisant ainsi le désir et le plaisir de son amant ainsi que le sien.

Cependant, malgré l'audace de son initiative, Duo était hésitant et cela se ressentait dans ses gestes et son touché. Tentant au mieux de masquer son trouble qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du japonais, Duo se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, frottant lascivement son corps à celui hyper sensible de l'asiatique et son souffle alla se perdre sans son cou, en une douce caresse aérienne qui se joignit à la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait sur leurs corps enlacés, et déposa ses lèvres délicates sur la nuque de Heero. Un sourire glorieux étira lèvres de Duo lorsqu'il sentit à défaut de voir le japonais se tendre brutalement à ce contact des plus sensuels et abandonnant sa nuque, sa bouche se fraya un passage jusqu'à son oreille, où il murmura :

- Ici, personne ne viendra nous déranger...

Et pour appuyer ses paroles et le sous entendu de celles-ci, les mains de Duo offrirent au japonais une caresse intime bien plus poussées que les précédentes lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant pas à cela de la part de son prude amant. Satisfait de sentir Heero se durcir d'avantage entre ses doigts, le natté réitéra son geste, s'attirant cette fois-ci un gémissement rauque de plaisir à l'état brut de la part de son amant qui crispa ses doigts sur les fesses de Duo, collant encore plus leur deux corps déjà soudés l'un à l'autre.

- Duo... Haleta l'asiatique entre deux gémissements, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Au prix d'un ultime effort et faisant appel à tout son self-control, Heero saisit la main baladeuse du châtain et fermant les yeux, son érection déjà conséquente le faisant souffrir, il se retourna vivement et avant que Duo ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il 'attira à lui et l'emprisonna entre ses bras, les deux mains éhonteusement posées sur les fesses de l'américain. Au contact de leur virilité, Heero gémit bruyamment tandis que Duo ouvrait la bouche en un cri de plaisir muet. Galvanisé par les sensations ressenties et l'érotisme qu'ajoutait l'eau en coulant le long de leur corps, Heero s'empara avidement des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser passionné comme ils n'en avaient pas échangés depuis leur première fois.

Dans ce baiser, Heero fit passer certes de l'amour, et de la tendresse, mais aussi et surtout toute l'intensité de son désir. Sa langue caressait langoureusement celle de son amant, l'entraînant dans un ballet gracieux et voluptueux, se mouvant au rythme de la mélodie de l'eau qui inondait leur visage et les gouttes d'eau qui gouttaient dans leur bouche soudées l'une à l'autre.

Alors que leur langues se redécouvraient pour une énième fois, les mains de Heero massaient sans honte aucune les fesses de Duo qui ondulait du bassin en un lent et sensuel déhanché lascif qui attisa le brasier qui embrasait leurs reins. La chaleur de l'eau formait de la buée étouffante qui envahit la cabine de douche, mais la chaleur de l'eau n'avait rien de comparable avec la chaleur de leur corps qui se consumaient de plaisir.

Se laissant dominer par sa passion et son désir, Heero s'empara à son tour du sexe durci de désir de son amant, sur lequel il entamant un lent va et vient langoureux.

- Heerooo... S'écria le châtain, ne s'attendant pas du tout à cela.

Enivré par le plaisir que lui procurait l'asiatique Duo se laissa aller sous l'afflux de sensations et inconsciemment, ses hanches entrèrent en mouvement, ondulant au même rythme que les caresses du japonais qui parfois, quand l'envie lui prenait, accélérait ou ralentissait la cadence, arrachant à ces occasions des sanglots de plaisir à Duo dont le corps était parcouru de spasmes de plaisir.

Malgré son esprit embrumé et noyé dans les limbes du plaisir que lui procurait Heero, Duo à son tour ne resta pas inactif et ses mains reprirent leur activité précédente, à savoir, offrir un plaisir égal à Heero. Non sans hésitation, Duo prit entre ses doigts fins et habiles la virilité de son amant et commença à la masser délicatement, en un mouvement d'aller et retour exagérément lent. Frustré au plus haut point, Heero ondula du bassin dans le but de faire comprendre à Duo qu'il souhaitait plus, mais l'américain restait délibérément sourd à ses supplications muettes, gardant toujours le même rythme désespérément lent.

Tout de même intrigué, Heero ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et son regard se posa instantanément sur le visage de l'américain. A la vue du petit sourire malicieux, bien que gêné, qui étirait ses lèvres, Heero comprit qu'il le faisait volontairement languir et lui rendant la pareille, souhaitant être à égalité avec Duo, il ralentit la cadence de ses vas et vient. Un hoquet de frustration s'échappa alors des lèvres entrouvertes de Duo :

- Hee... Heero...

Ne résistant pas à l'attrait qu'il éprouvait à la vue des lèvres tentatrices de l'américain, Heero s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité, suçotant sa lèvre inférieure avec une passion non feinte. Attisé par la fougue que mettait Heero dans son baiser, Duo y répondit avec la même ardeur, entraînant leur langue dans un ballet fougueux et voluptueux.

Puis, se sentant proche du point de non retour, chacun accéléra le rythme sur l'intimité de son amant. Leurs lèvres toujours soudées, leurs gémissements respectifs naissaient dans leur gorge pour aller mourir dans leur bouche. Lorsque le plaisir fut trop fort, Duo mit brutalement fin au baiser et, la respiration erratique, il enfouit son visage dans le cou du japonais, sanglotant sous l'effet de la jouissance qui n'était à présent plus très loin.

Souhaitant se fondre en Heero, ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, Duo s'agrippa sauvagement à ses épaules, plantant ses ongles dans sa chair et faisant se coller leur bassin de par ce mouvement. Sentant que Duo était sur le point de jouir et ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, d'un habile coup de bassin, Heero fit se toucher leur virilité, arrachant de ce fait un cri de plaisir à l'américain qui frémit à ce contact. Leur intimité respective se frottant éhonteusement l'une contre l'autre attisa d'avantage leur plaisir et souhaitant voir l'américain atteindre le sommet de la jouissance. Le japonais prit leur deux sexe dans sa main et renouvela son geste, les masturbant ainsi tous deux simultanément.

Perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Duo gémissait sans retenue aucune et s'agrippait de toutes ses forces aux épaules de l'asiatique, de ce fait il restait encré à la réalité. Ses ongles se plantaient violemment dans la chair du japonais qui noyé dans son plaisir, ressenti la douleur mais n'y prêta pas attention. Cependant, pour Duo le plaisir fut trop important et lorsque Heero accéléra la cadence de ses va et vient, il jouit, les lèvres entrouvertes sur un cri muet, le visage enfuit dans le cou du japonais, il se libéra dans sa main, tandis que son corps était parcouru de violents spasmes de plaisir.

Stimulé par la jouissance de son amant, Heero poursuivit son action, augmentant toujours le rythme alors que sa deuxième main se raccrochait aux hanches de Duo. Encore dans les limbes du plaisir qui venait de déferler sur lui, les jambes défaillantes sous l'effet de l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre, Duo n'avait pas bougé. Seule sa main droite était allée se perdre sur les fesses du japonais qu'il attira à lui. Galvanisé par la proximité du corps de brûlant de Duo et par les baisers papillons qu'il déposait dans son cou entre mordillement et coups de langue, Heero se déversa à son tour en un gémissement rauque.

Le souffle erratique, Heero enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'américain offert à lui et respira profondément son odeur en tentant de retrouver lentement un rythme de respiration à peu près régulier. Dans un élan de tendresse, il attira Duo à lui et le serra dans ses bras en une étreinte possessive. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans son cou gracile, déposant de légers baisers sur sa peau sensible avant de remonter lentement vers le lobe de son oreille au creux de laquelle il murmura :

- Ai shiteru koibito...

- Je t'aime aussi 'ro... Souffla le châtain en se lovant toujours plus près contre son amant.

- 'ro ? C'est nouveau ? Demanda l'asiatique en souriant, malgré le léger froncement de ses sourcils, signe de son étonnement.

- Voui, murmura l'américain. S'cuse, ajouta-t-il avec une moue boudeuse que Heero devina plus qu'il ne vit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Heero songeait à l'attitude qu'avait eut Duo. Jamais il n'aurait un jour imaginé que Duo fasse preuve d'autant d'audace et prenne cette initiative de le rejoindre sous la douche et de lui offrir du plaisir comme il venait de le faire, connaissant que trop bien la timidité maladive dont pouvait faire preuve le châtain. Réalisant alors qu'il n'avait toujours pas remercié l'américain comme il se devait de l'être, Heero lui releva délicatement le menton et avec toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour Duo, il l'embrassa longuement et amoureusement.

Après ce baiser emprunt de douceur et de tendresse, Heero s'empara du gel douche et en versa au creux de sa main. Fébrilement, avec habileté et savoir faire ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps de son amant. Contrairement à la dernière fois, Duo se laissa prendre au jeu, rassuré par la porte qui leur assurait un minimum d'intimité. A son tour, il saisit le gel douche et avec une certaine hésitation, il imita le japonais et posa ses mains savonneuses sur son torse puissant. Leurs gestes ne furent plus que douceur, caressant impudemment le corps de l'autre en un ballet sensuel mais qui n'avait pas pour but d'éveiller à nouveau leur désir. Simplement de redécouvrir, pour Heero, le corps de son amant qu'il jugeait parfait.

Tandis que leurs mains se perdaient sur leur corps, leurs lèvres elles se soudaient en un doux baiser empli de tout l'amour et le respect que se vouaient les deux hommes.

Faisant preuve d'une délicatesse toute particulière qu'il se découvrait lorsqu'il était en compagnie de Duo, Heero entreprit de lui laver les cheveux. Lentement, ses doigts se perdirent dans l'épaisse chevelure soyeuse du châtain, lui offrant une sensation de bien être alors que tout son corps se détendait sous cette délicate attention. Connaissant l'importance qu'avait sa chevelure pour Duo, Heero usait de toute sa patience et sa douceur, les lavant comme s'il avait fait cela toute sa vie, tout en prenant soin de les emmêler le moins possible, sachant pertinemment à quel point l'américain pouvait être sensible du cuir chevelu.

Cet instant d'intimité et de retrouvailles se poursuivit encore un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils daignent enfin sortir de la douche, tiré de leur cocon d'intimité par quelques coups frappés à la porte de la salle de bain. Rouge de honte, extrêmement gêné d'avoir été percés à jour, Duo adressa un petit sourire timide au japonais qui, face à cette vision des plus adorables et attendrissantes, ne résista pas à la tentation de lui voler un baiser. Heero s'habilla à la hâte, enfilant ses affaires propres qu'il avait été cherché au préalable avant d'aider le châtain à se sécher les cheveux alors qu'il nouait une serviette autour de ses reins, n'ayant pas pensé un seul instant à prendre des affaires propres avant de venir. Cette inattention lui valu une petite moquerie gentille de la part de l'asiatique. Faussement vexé, Duo lui tira la langue en un geste purement puéril, s'attirant un éclat de rire de la part de Heero. Après avoir démêlé et natté la chevelure de son amant, Heero déposa ses lèvres sur son épaule avant de lui donner une petite claque sur les fesses, s'attirant un sursaut et un hoquet d'indignation de la part de l'américain. Après quoi, ils sortirent de la salle de bain, puis Duo abandonna Heero dans le couloir le temps qu'il aille se changer. En vitesse, il s'habilla décontracté et descendit rejoindre Heero et le reste de sa famille au salon.

Lorsque Heero descendit quelques minutes auparavant, il avait croisé le regard de Trowa dont la lueur malicieuse qui brillait dans son unique œil visible n'échappa pas à son attention. Le japonais lui adressa un regard qui se voulait meurtrier mais celui-ci ne sembla pas avoir d'effet sur son ami au vue de l'esquisse de sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres.

En entendant Duo descendre les escaliers, Heero fit instinctivement de la place sur le canapé et lorsque le natté passa devant lui, il le saisit par la main et l'attira à lui. Ayant reconnu le touché de son amant, Duo ne broncha pas et se laissa chuter en toute confiance. Seul un éclat de rire s'échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'il se retrouva assis sur les genoux du japonais qui le maintenant contre lui à la façon dont une mère avec un son nouveau-né. Tout simplement heureux, Duo n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour s'arracher à l'étreinte du japonais et resta sur ses genoux pour le reste de la soirée.

Alors que la discussion allait bon train, Duo, après avoir étouffé plusieurs bâilleurs, s'arracha à contrecœur à l'étreinte du japonais, ayant comme objectif de rejoindre son lit. Il s'excusa auprès de tout le monde avant de se tourner vers Heero et de l'embrasser furtivement après que celui-ci lui ait assuré qu'il ne tarderait pas à monter. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, Duo disparaissait dans sa chambre. Il fut bientôt imité par Helen et Hilde. En bas, ne restaient que les hommes. S'échangeant un regard entendu, Quatre et Trowa entreprirent d'allumer la télévision et le caméscope sous le regard intrigué de David et Solo. Captant leur interrogation, Quatre se fit un devoir de leur expliquer rapidement les faits :

- Heero voudrait voir la vidéo...

Comprenant parfaitement le sous entendu que laissait deviner la suspension de la phrase, David acquiesça d'un hochement grave de la tête, mais toujours hanté par ce funeste jour, malgré le temps écoulé depuis, il se leva en s'excusant :

- Très bien, il n'y a pas de problème... Vous m'excuserez mais je monte me coucher. A demain les jeunes !

- Bonne nuit David, répondirent-ils tous en cœur.

Bien qu'étonné du comportement étrange de David, Heero n'en laissa rien paraître, mais sa surprise ne passa pas inaperçu à Solo qui d'une voix grave et pleine d'émotion mal contenues, déclara :

- Papa a toujours eu beaucoup de mal... A vrai dire, il n'a jamais regardé la vidéo... Rien que l'image de Duo gisant inanimé au sol, l'a traumatisé de façon indélébile...

- Cela ce comprend parfaitement, répondit le japonais qui, face à l'air abattu adopté par ses amis même s'ils tentaient de ne pas le montrer, commençait à se poser des questions. Qu'avait-il bien plus se passer ce jour là pour qu'une expression aussi triste et macabre soit ainsi gravée sur le visage de ses amis ? Avait-il fait le bon choix en demandant à voir cette vidéo ?

Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage car il fut tiré de ses réflexions par une voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien provenant de la télévision. Reportant instantanément son attention sur l'écran en face de lui, Heero sourit tendrement en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, lui dévoilant ainsi une infime partie du passé de son amant. Duo, alors âgé d'à peine vingt ans, habillé d'un jean par dessus lequel il avait passé une paire de chaps et enfilé une chemise décontractée se trouvait dans l'écurie et était visiblement en chemin pour aller travailler son cheval, le tenant par la longe, marchant quelques pas devant lui. Plus que la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et la fausse timidité dont faisait preuve le natté vis à vis de la caméra, Heero était captivé par le regard améthyste empli de vie de Duo. L'étincelle de malice qui habitait ses iris pétillant de vie l'avait complètement hypnotisé.

Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit le Duo filmé râler contre le caméraman qui n'était autre que Quatre. Il entendit à peine le Quatre du film répondre à l'américain, totalement captivé par l'image de Duo qu'il avait l'impression de le redécouvrir. Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage lorsqu'il vit Duo avancer la main et cacher l'objectif de la caméra, se cachant ainsi de la vue de tous, tandis qu'il lançait une réflexion à Quatre qui éclata de rire. Le film s'arrêta sur ses entrefaites pour reprendre une seconde plus tard. Le décor avait changé et à présent, on pouvait voir Duo monté sur Deathscythe, lui faisant exécuter quelques figures de manèges.

Le japonais était littéralement époustouflé par l'aisance et la grâce dont faisait preuve le châtain. Il guidait sa monture tout en douceur, utilisant seulement le poids de son corps pour le faire tourner, accélérer ou ralentir à sa guise. Ses gestes n'étaient que succession de mouvements fluides emprunt d'une grande délicatesse, agencés en une parfaite chorégraphie. Puis, Duo finit par ralentir l'animal et le guider posément à l'entrée de la carrière avant de le stopper.

Heero pouvait voir l'animal piaffer d'impatience et lorsque enfin, après un moment qui lui parut interminable, Duo le lança au galop, il ne put s'empêcher de sursauter, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre sans pour autant pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Le cœur du japonais battait à une allure affolante sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour ralentir son rythme cardiaque. Les yeux rivés sur l'écran il ne pouvait détourner le regard, fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. L'américain dansait littéralement sur sa selle de voltige, volant autour de son cheval avec une agilité et une aisance déconcertante particulièrement impressionnante. Duo ne faisait plus qu'un avec sa monture, leurs mouvements s'accordant à la perfection.

A présent, il comprenait mieux le terme employer par Solo pour désigner la façon dont Duo montait à cheval, impressionné par la confiance qu'il y avait entre l'homme et l'animal. Dans sa course, Deathscythe avait un équilibre parfait, comme si le Duo qui gesticulait dans tous les sens sur son dos n'était pas réel. Pourtant, Duo était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus vrai... Subjugué par le ballet envoûtant que lui offrait le natté, Heero finit par en oublier la raison première pour laquelle il en était venu à visionner cette vidéo, mais très vite, cela lui revint en mémoire...

Sur l'écran, Duo s'élançait pour ce que Heero pressentait être la dernière figure... Glissant le long du flan de sa monture, la tête en bas, Duo entreprit de passer sous son ventre, ne se doutant pas un seul instant de la catastrophe qui était sur le point de survenir. Plus que Duo en lui même, Heero était concentré sur Deathscythe, analysant ses mouvements et la coordination avec ceux du natté dans l'espoir d'y découvrir l'hypothétique origine de l'accident. Lorsque vint pour Duo le moment de remonter de l'autre côté, tout se déroula à une vitesse infiniment lente, comme si le temps venait de se suspendre, mais à la fois bien trop rapidement pour réaliser que la chute était là...

Le cœur battant à tout rompre compressé dans sa poitrine, le japonais ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard de l'écran. Après de longues secondes d'attente angoissante, Deathscythe finit par s'écrouler de tout son poids sur le corps frêle de l'adolescent dont le visage ne reflétait étrangement qu'une douce sérénité, comme s'il n'avait pas conscience de la gravité de la situation. Puis, un fer postérieur de l'animal vient frapper la tempe du châtain, la lui entaillant profondément en une fine cicatrice qui ornait toujours le visage de son amant. Le sang coulait à flot, inondant le visage serein de l'américain étendu évanoui sur le sol tandis qu'un peu étourdit par sa chute, l'étalon se relevait avant de s'éloigner lentement. Au loin, on pouvait entendre les hurlements de terreur de Quatre...

Les articulations blanchies par la pression qu'il exerçait dessus à force de serrer les poings, Heero n'essayait même pas de masquer le trouble qui l'envahissait. Certes, il se doutait que la chute serait impressionnante à regarder, mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à une telle vision d'horreur.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas Quatre éteindre la télévision, ni Trowa l'appeler par son prénom.

- Heero ? Répéta le français avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Pourquoi lui ? Demanda évasivement le japonais. Pourquoi cela a-t-il dû lui arriver à lui ? Ce n'était qu'un putain d'accident, alors pourquoi lui et pas un autre ? S'exclama l'asiatique en se prenant la tête entre les mains, profondément bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Dans un geste qui se voulait apaisant, Trowa posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami :

- Tu tiens le coup ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'asiatique avec émotion. Je... Pour tout vous dire, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle vision...

Sans un mot, Quatre se leva, laissant les deux hommes seuls un instant, le temps d'aller chercher un verre d'eau pour Heero. Ce dernier le remercia d'un murmure. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur eux, Quatre et Trowa respectant le besoin de silence de leur ami qui semblait avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler et surtout réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir.

Puis, contre toute attente, les larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne puise faire quoi que ce soit pour les retenir. Toute la pression qu'il avait ressenti jusqu'à maintenant venait de s'évaporer d'un coup et ajouté à cela, la peur et l'angoisse de la scène dont il venait d'être témoin. Du revers de la main, il essuya ses larmes et après un mot d'excuse à ses amis, il se leva et monta à l'étage. Une peur viscérale venait de s'emparer de lui et il ressentait le besoin urgent de prendre l'américain dans ses bras, de sentir sa présence contre lui. Il voulait sentir sa chaleur et le souffle chaud de sa respiration calme et régulière dans son cou, s'assurer que tout cela appartenait à présent à un passé révolu et que Duo était bel et bien vivant et en bonne santé.

À présent, il comprenait mieux la peur de l'américain. Cependant, d'un autre côté, il ressentait une réelle admiration pour son amant et ce qu'il l'avait vu accomplir sur le dos de Deathscythe. Solo avait définitivement raison, Duo volait... Heero fit un passage éclair à la salle de bain avant d'entrer le plus silencieusement possible dans la chambre, ne souhaitant pas réveiller l'américain qui dormait profondément. Discrètement, il se dévêtit et s'engouffra entre les draps. Dans son sommeil, Duo sembla le sentir car instinctivement, il vint se blottir tout contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou alors qu'une de ses mains allait se perdre sur son ventre. Répondant à l'étreinte inconsciente de l'américain, autant par envie que pour se rassurer lui-même, Heero passa un bras sous le corps du natté tandis que l'autre lui enserrait la taille et l'attira à lui afin d'amenuiser définitivement la distance qui les séparait encore. Leurs jambes s'entremêlèrent à leur tour et ce n'est que lorsqu'ils furent ainsi soudés l'un à l'autre que Heero consenti enfin à se détendre puis s'endormir sur un ultime "je t'aime" soufflé à l'oreille de son amant.

**A suivre…**

* * *

Notes :

(1) **Sidepull** : **Side-pull** et _licol_ sont comparables si on attache les rênes aux anneaux latéraux. La différence entre les deux vient surtout de la muserolle plutôt rigide du side-pull alors que celle du licol est molle. A la différence des mors qui agissent sur la bouche, licol, bosal, side-pull et hackamore agissent sur la tête. De ce fait, ces derniers sont moins directifs et moins fins que les mors. En principe, ils sont moins contraignants, aussi le cheval y répond souvent volontiers. Un autre avantage est que le cheval peut boire ou manger sans être gêné par son mors. Ce sont donc des « embouchures » particulièrement adaptées à l'équitation d'extérieur.

(2) Merci à Shinigami's Bride pour cette réplique je dois dire qu'elle m'a bien fait rire sur le coup !!

(3) **Galoper sur le bon pied **: Pour des raisons d'équilibre, le cheval galope à droite s'il tourne à droite. Sur une ligne droite, le cheval peut partir au galop sur l'un ou l'autre des pieds, c'est donc au cavalier de choisir sur quel pied il veut faire galoper son cheval. Avant de partir au galop, le cheval doit trotter dans une bonne impulsion. Le cavalier dispose sa jambe extérieure en arrière de la sangle pour pousser légèrement les hanches du cheval à l'intérieur. Avec ses mains, le cavalier garde les épaules sur la piste, il donne un léger pli extérieur à la tête de son cheval.  
La jambe intérieure agit à la sangle pour demander le départ au galop. Le cavalier conserve le buste droit. Pour vérifier que le cheval galope sur le bon pied, le cavalier ne doit pas se pencher en avant, il baisse les yeux pour voir l'épaule intérieure prendre de l'avance sur l'autre. Avec son bassin, le cavalier peut aussi sentir sur quel pied il galope. Si le cavalier doit changer de direction, il changera également de pied. Pour cela, il repasse quelques foulées au trot et redemande le galop sur l'autre pied. Un cheval, qui galope à droite sur une courbe à droite, galope juste.

(4) Panser un cheval à l'aide d'une poignée de paille permet d'éliminer la sueur de l'animal.

* * *

Coucou

Tout d'abord, pardon pour le retard " Pour faire franc, je crois que je viens de battre mon propre record… J'ai subitement très honte et j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur pour ce retard… Je suis vraiment désolée…

Et pour être honnête, je n'ai pas d'excuses à cela, hormis peut être le manque d'inspiration et mes autres histoires !

Enfin, il est posté c'est déjà ça, non ?

Bon, pour la mauvaise nouvelle, autant l'annoncer maintenant, je ne sais absolument pas quand sera posté la suite de cette histoire. Je n'ai même pas encore réfléchi au prochain chapitre. En plus, je travaille depuis un mois (en espérant que ça dure encore longtemps ) et du coup, j'ai encore moins de temps pour écrire.

Cela ne changera pas de d'habitude, mais je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre ! J'espère tout de même qu'à vous il vous plaira.

Pour ce qui est de la suite des publications, je vous informe tout de suite que la suite de Cœur de Crystale n'est encore pas au goût du jour. Désolééée pour les lecteurs qui attendent la suite de cette fic, mais je n'ai vraiment pas d'inspiration pour le moment. Par contre, je viens de commencer le chapitre 10 de Beyond the invisible et j'espère bien l'avancer. De son côté, **Lybertys** à commencé le chapitre 04 de Silent Sceam dont le chapitre 03 a été posté sur notre blog, _Shinilys_.

Pour les projets de fic en solo, je n'ai toujours pas commencé, n'ayant déjà pas suffisament de temps avec toutes celles que j'ai en cours, mais je pense que cela ne saurait tarder. De plus, **Gayana** et moi venons de commencer une histoire originale en commun. Elle à pour titre Behind the Hell's door et c'est **Gayana** qui commence le premier chapitre. Vous pourrez en trouver un rapide résumé sur mon profile et je vous ferais savoir lorsqu'il sera posté.

Voilà, pour ce qui est des news, je crois que j'ai fait le tour.  
Encore une fois, je suis vraiment désolée de mettre autant de temps entre chaque publication.  
Un immense merci tout de même à toutes ces personnes qui continuent de me lire malgré mes publications irrégulières et la médiocrité de mes écrits, en espérant cette histoire vous plaise toujours autant !  
Un grand merci également à tous ceux qui ont la gentillesse de laisser une petite review ! Cela me touche vraiment beaucoup !

Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre suivant,

Gros bisous

- shini -


	19. Chapter 19

**Titre**** :** Danse avec lui

**Auteur**** :** Shinigami

**Genre**** :** UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple**** :** Heero x Duo et Trowa x Quatre

**NDLA : **Merci à **Zephis** qui s'est gentiment proposée d'être ma bêta-lectrice =) _De rien, ça me fait plaisir =)Zephis_

Merci à : **Shinigami's Bride, Coquillette, Iroko, magma-novae, , Lunisa, ko-kuro, Celine** et **cherry fantasy** pour leur review sur le chapitre 17 de Danse avec lui.

Message à , mais qui s'adresse également à **tous **:

Savoir que tu/vous attends/ez la suite de cette histoire me fait très plaisir, vraiment ! Mais je ne suis pas une machine à écrire. Comme tout le monde, j'ai des moments vides d'inspiration et d'autre ou la motivation n'est pas au plus haut. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'y aura pas de suite, mais simplement que je vous demande de prendre votre mal en patience. Oui, je sais, pour vivre cela, que c'est frustrant de ne pas avoir la suite des histoires que l'on aime, et je m'en excuse.  
Ensuite, non, cette histoire **n'est pas** abandonnée et ne le sera pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. J'ai toujours terminé toutes mes histoires et je compte bien continuer ! Mais comme vous le savez surement, j'écris d'autres histoires originales (quatre avec **Lybertys** et une avec **Gayana**) en même temps et je ne peux (pas encore ^^) me dédoubler ! Cela serait fait depuis une éternité sinon lol  
Alors oui, cela me demande du travail et bien que j'essaye d'alterner entre toutes mes histoires, c'est pas toujours évident. Au risque de me répéter, je vous demande humblement d'être patient(e)s. Et si cela me fait perdre des lecteurs, et bien tant pis, vous m'en voyez navrée.  
Je ne cherche pas à me trouver des excuses, mais sachez que je travaille de nouveau depuis un peu plus d'un mois (en espérant que ça dure ^^). J'écris lorsque j'en ai le temps (soit le matin, soit l'après-midi, cela dépend de mes factions) et aussi durant ma pause, mais avec la fatigue, c'est vrai que j'écris moins qu'avant. L'arrêt de mes études est la cause de ma baisse de régime lol C'était facile pour moi d'écrire pendant mes cours ^^  
Enfin voila, tout ce speech pour vous dire que je suis désolée du temps que je mets entre chaque publication. J'espère sincèrement que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.  
Amicalement,  
- shini -

ps : , c'est bien de m'envoyer des commentaires, mais comment veux-tu que je te réponde si je n'ai pas d'adresse mail à laquelle t'écrire ? ;)

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

En se réveillant ce matin là, Duo respirait de bonheur. Cela faisait maintenant un peu plus de quinze jours qu'Heero était ici, avec lui et leur idylle avait tout d'un conte de fées. S'étirant paresseusement en étouffant un bâillement, il tâtonna à la recherche de la présence du corps de son amant à ses côtés et fut surpris et un peu déçu de ne trouver que des draps froids, désertés depuis ce qui semblait être un moment déjà.

Étouffant un gémissement de frustration, il se retourna complètement d'un geste brusque qui envoya la couverture sur le sol. Allongé sur le ventre, en travers du lit, il enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller d'Heero, s'enivrant de son odeur suave qu'il aimait tant.

Le silence régnait dans la maison, mais les bruits de l'extérieur parvenaient à son ouïe surdéveloppée. Un hennissement le fit sursauter, mais un sourire naquit bien vite sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il distingua vaguement la voix de son amant qui lui parvenait étouffée.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se releva et alla prendre une douche rapide histoire de finir de se réveiller. Une fois prêt, il descendit à la cuisine et ne trouvant personne, ne s'y attarda pas. Enfilant ses chaussures, il s'empressa de sortir retrouver son amant. Le soleil de la fin de matinée de ce début d'automne lui réchauffa doucement le visage, lui arrachant un soupire de bien être.

Le sourire qui étirait ses lèvres s'accentua lorsqu'il entendit la voix de son amant, suivie des éclats de rire de ses parents. Se guidant à l'ouïe, il alla à leur rencontre, les retrouvant non loin de là, à l'entrée du round pen.

A la voix à la fois lasse et colérique d'Heero et du souffle saccadé de sa monture, Duo devina sans mal qu'il devait s'en voir avec l'animal qu'il reconnu être Deathscythe, à sa démarche souple et fluide.

Ce fut Helen qui s'aperçut la première de la présence de son plus jeune fils et, se dirigeant vers lui, elle déclara :

- Bonjour, mon poussin...

- Bonjour Maman, répondit l'américain en embrassant sa mère. Moi aussi je t'aime, mais si tu pouvais éviter de m'appeler "poussin"... Et devant Heero en plus... Ajouta-t-il boudant légèrement.

Helen ne pu retenir un éclat de rire et embrassant son fils sur le front, elle demanda, retenant de justesse le "poussin" à la fin de la phrase :

- Tu as bien dormis... ?

- Oui, très bien. Il est tard ?

- A peine dix heure, répondit Helen. Nous sommes venus observer Heero monter ton cheval. Il se débrouille vraiment bien, mais c'est vrai que depuis quelques temps Death commence à prendre ses aises. Ton père à de moins en moins le temps de le prendre en main et de le monter et cela se ressent sur son comportement, mais rien dont Heero ne puisse venir à bout.

Duo ne répondit rien, gêné et honteux d'avoir laissé à son père la responsabilité de son étalon. Même si David lui affirmait que cela ne le dérangeait pas de s'occuper de l'animal, le natté savait parfaitement que cela représentait une charge de travail supplémentaire non négligeable et il avait beau dire, David n'était plus tout jeune. a presque soixante ans, il devenait difficile pour lui de gérer le domaine et de s'occuper de toutes les bêtes, surtout depuis que Duo ne pouvait plus l'aider.

Helen, voyant son fils partir dans ses pensées qui, au plissement contrarié de son front, ne devaient pas être de bon augure, déclara d'une voix joviale :

- Heero à finit sa séance ! Ton père est avec lui. Nous allons les rejoindre ?

Et sans laisser à Duo le temps de répondre, joignant le geste à la parole, elle le prit par le bras et le conduisit à l'entrée du rond pen.

- Bonjour fiston ! S'exclama David en voyant son fils s'approcher d'eux au bras de sa mère.

- Bonjour Papa, répondit le natté en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

Puis, deux bras puissant l'enserrèrent par derrière, l'attirant contre un torse ferme en un geste possessif et déposant ses lèvres dans son cou gracile, Heero murmura à son oreille :

- Ohayo Tenshi.

- Hee-chan, souris Duo en se laissant aller contre le torse de son amant. Bonjour ! Tu t'es levé tôt ?

- A sept heures j'étais réveillé et face à ta beauté angélique, je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te réveiller, ni-même à t'abandonner. Alors je t'ai regardé dormir pendant une heure avant de descendre déjeuner avec tes parents. Puis, je me suis occupé de Deathscythe.

- Tout ça ! Souffla Duo en rosissant légèrement. Tu as finis avec Death ?

- Oui, répondit le japonais. Mais je vais devoir t'abandonner encore, Tenshi. J'ai promis à ton père de l'aider à faire le tour du domaine afin de vérifier l'état des clôtures.

- Bien, soupira le châtain un peu déçu, mais tout de même reconnaissant envers son amant d'aider son père, lui ne lui étant plus d'une grande utilité. Mais avant de partir, embrasse-moi, ajoute-t-il en se retournant entre ses bras pour lui faire face et lui faciliter la tâche.

Obéissant sans se faire prier à l'injonction de son amant, Heero s'empara de ses lèvres avec une tendresse toute particulière, comme s'il cherchait à se faire pardonner de l'abandonner une seconde fois. Passant une main sur sa nuque, Duo l'attira à lui et approfondit leur échange, sous le regard attendrit de sa mère, David étant parti s'occuper de Deathscythe afin de laisser à Heero le temps de parler un peu avec Duo, avant de finalement y mettre fin à contrecœur.

- Allez, part... Souffla-t-il. Plus vite tu seras parti, plus vite tu me reviendras...

- Dit-il d'un ton fataliste, termina Heero en riant de la mine boudeuse qu'affichait à présent le natté, se moquant gentiment de lui. Je t'aime ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement avant de partir rejoindre David.

Après un court silence, Helen s'exclama alors :

- J'ai reçu un appel de ta sœur ce matin. Elle vient manger demain soir et passe la journée de dimanche avec nous. Tu voudras bien m'aider à préparer le repas s'il te plait ? Je vais avoir beaucoup de choses à faire demain et je m'en sortirais pas toute seule sinon...

- Bien sûr, ne t'inquiètes pas, maman, je t'aiderais, répondit le natté, toujours volontaire et heureux de pouvoir aider sa mère à défaut de son père.

- Ah au fait ! Reprit Helen. Pendant que j'y pense, j'ai attaché Loki ce matin. Il courait à côté de Deathscythe et commençait à l'énerver. J'ai préféré l'attacher pour ne pas prendre le risque de le voir recevoir un coup de pied.

- D'accord ! Tu as bien fait, merci maman. Répondit le châtain. Je vais aller le détacher et passer un peu de temps avec lui, c'est vrai que depuis que je suis avec Heero j'ai tendance à le délaisser un peu, avoue-t-il, penaud. Tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit ?

- Non, je te remercie mon chéri. J'ai mit le gratin au four avant de sortir. Il n'y aura plus qu'à dresser la table lorsque les hommes rentreront. Va t'amuser avec ton chien !

- D'accord, répondit le natté en souriant. Mais tu m'appelles à ce moment, je t'aiderais !

- Promis ! Merci mon chéri, fit Helen en l'embrassant sur le front avant de prendre la direction de la maison, par la porte de la cuisine alors que Duo se dirigeait vers la cour.

Très vite, il fut accueilli par Loki qui le voyant arriver, se mit à japper joyeusement, tirant sur sa laisse pour essayer de rejoindre son maître. Arrivant près de lui, Duo s'agenouilla et le caressa longuement, alors que Loki se couchait sur le dos, offrant son ventre aux caresses. Duo accéda à la demande de l'animal pour le plus grand plaisir de celui-ci. Après quoi, il le libéra et Loki s'élança comme une flèche dans la cour, se dégourdissant les pattes avec entrain.

Après avoir joué un moment avec son chien, Duo monta dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit les volets et aéra la pièce avant de refaire brièvement le lit, se contentant d'étaler au mieux la couverture dessus. D'humeur paresseuse, il prit donc la direction de la bibliothèque et attrapant un livre en braille, il s'installa dans l'un des fauteuils, le dos calé contre un accoudoir et les jambes passées sur le second. Ses doigts fins et délicats couraient sur le papier avec une aisance acquise au fil des années, déchiffrant sans mal cette écriture particulière qu'il avait du apprendre après son accident.

Plongé dans sa lecture, il sursauta en sentant un poids sauter sur son ventre, mais se détendit bien vite lorsqu'il reconnu Salem, son chat. Celui-ci tourna quelques fois en rond avant de finalement se coucher en boule, ronronnant de satisfaction. Amusé, Duo se détourna un instant de son occupation première et patiemment, il caressa longuement l'animal ronronnait de plus en plus fort sous l'attention de son maître.

Après quelques minutes, il reprit sa lecture, mais fut de nouveau interrompu par Helen qui l'appelait depuis la cuisine. Délicatement, il prit Salem dans ses bras, et se leva avant de le reposer sur le fauteuil. Sur une dernière caresse, il alla rejoindre sa mère.

- Ils arrivent, expliqua Helen en sortant un plat du four. J'ai vu la voiture au bout du chemin.

Entendant la voiture se rapprocher et les aboiements joyeux de Loki, Duo s'empressa de mettre le couvert et se précipita à l'extérieur sous le regard rempli d'incompréhension de sa mère qui le vit partir comme une flèche.

D'un timing étonnant, Duo arriva dans la cours en même temps qu'Heero refermait la portière de la voiture et il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'il vit une tornade châtain se ruer sur lui. Duo lui sauta alors dans les bras avec une agilité surprenante et s'accrocha à lui, passant ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras s'enroulant autour de son cou. En un geste qui tenait plus du réflexe, Heero rattrapa le natté, refermant ses bras sur ses hanches pour le maintenir à sa hauteur tandis que vacillant sous l'impact de leur corps, malgré le poids plume de Duo, il se retrouvait adossé au véhicule.

Sans attendre, Duo s'empara des lèvres de son amant, l'embrassant avec une avidité déconcertante, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, pour approfondir l'échange. L'instant de stupéfaction et de surprise passé, Heero se laissa aller à répondre au baiser de son fougueux petit ami, sa langue partant conquérir celle de son amant pour l'entraîner dans un ballet endiablé.

C'est à bout de souffle qu'ils consentirent enfin à se séparer et un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres, Heero déclara, tout en le portant, jusqu'à la maison :

- Ça te prend souvent de sauter sur les gens comme ça ? Je suis jaloux Tenshi, je ne partage pas ! Toi encore moins ! Qui te dit que je n'étais pas un parfait inconnu ?

Une expression sceptique et blasée dépeinte sur le visage, Duo demanda :

- Tu me prends vraiment pour le dernier des imbéciles ?

A ces mots, Heero éclata ouvertement de rire, s'attirant un peu plus la rancœur de l'américain qui se lova un peu plus contre son amant, raffermissant la prise de ses jambes. Les voyant entrer ainsi dans la cuisine, Helen partie à rire et s'exclama entre deux hoquets :

- Ben t'es beau comme ça, tien ! Tu joues les baby-sitters, Heero ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du japonais.

- Apparemment, constata-t-il en souriant. J'ai été adopté par un koala !

- Et le koala en question n'a pas l'intention de te lâcher jusqu'à nouvel ordre, bouda l'américain. C'est ta punition pour m'avoir lâchement abandonné, par deux fois, ce matin.

- Surveille tes paroles, mon ange, je pourrais te prendre au mot ! Avec une punition comme celle-ci, je serais prêt à t'abandonner tous les jours, juste pour le plaisir de te garder entres mes bras par la suite.

- Tu es sans cœur, Hee-koi, bouda le natté qui, par vengeance, mordilla délicatement la peau sensible du coup d'Heero qui tressailli violemment, retenant à grand peine un hoquet de surprise.

A son tour, il pinça les fesses du châtain qui glapit d'indignation, se cambrant sous l'effet de la surprise, pressant davantage son corps contre celui de son japonais.

- Petit démon, déclara le brun d'une voix rauque, l'embrassant chastement.

Tout sourire, ravi de sa petite vengeance, Duo libéra son amant de son étreinte possessive, lui rendant sa liberté de mouvement, alors qu'Helen déclarait :

- Allez, à table les garçons ! Le repas est servit ! Et Duo, arrête d'embêter Heero !

- Hein ? S'exclama le natté indigné. Mais...

- Et ne discute pas ! Renchérit le japonais en lui donnant une petite claque sur les fesses, s'attirant un nouveau cri indigné de la part du natté.

Au cours de l'après-midi, Heero se fit généreusement pardonner en restant jusqu'au repas du soir auprès de son amant, pour la plus grande joie de ce dernier. Il ne s'absenta qu'un court instant vers le milieu de l'après-midi pour répondre à sa mère qui l'appelait sur son portable, avant de retrouver Duo qui s'était rendu à la bibliothèque, un petit quart d'heure plus tard.

- Que fais-tu mon ange ? Demanda le japonais, ne voyant pas ce que faisait Duo, dos à lui.

- Je lis, répondit l'américain alors qu'Heero s'agenouillait à ses côtés, accoudé au siège.

Le japonais ne répondit rien, observant les doigts de Duo qui couraient sur le papier avec une aisance qui le déconcerta. Puis, lentement, son attention dévia

Son regard remonta lentement le long de ses bras fins mais aux muscles déliés, s'attardant sur sa clavicule qu'il devinait sans mal sous son t-shirt noir. Puis, finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de son amant qu'il observa avec minutie, souriant tendrement à la vue de la mine concentrée qu'affichait Duo. Le menton calé dans ses mains, il détailla le moindre recoin du visage tant aimé, à défaut de pouvoir observer son corps si attrayant dans son intégralité. Son attention s'attarda un instant sur les lèvres délicatement ourlée et diablement captivantes de l'américain avant d'être captée par une mèche de cheveux qui s'échappa de derrière son oreille, pour atterrir devant son visage, lui confinant un air désinvolte qui fit frémir le japonais qui du user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas sauter sur le châtain.

Cependant, il ne résista pas à la tentation et d'un geste d'une infinie tendresse, il replaça la mèche rebelle à sa place initiale, tout en prenant soin d'effleurer du bout des doigts, la joue de son amant.

Un air satisfait naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il sentit Duo frémir à ce contact alors que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte rosée. D'une voix intriguée et légèrement hésitante, il demanda :

- Hee... Hee-chan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'observe, Koi, susurra le japonais à son oreille en se redressant.

Le natté s'empourpra davantage face à cette réponse déstabilisante et sous l'effet de la gêne, il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. La sensualité innocente qui se dégageait de ce simple geste vint à bout de la résistance de l'asiatique qui, d'un geste d'une infinie douceur, posa sa main sur la joue de son amant, le faisant tourner la tête vers lui et, se redressant légèrement, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, en une demande faussement intimidée.

Sans la moindre once d'hésitation, Duo entrouvrit les lèvres, autorisant, par ce simple geste, Heero à aller jusqu'au bout de son initiative, se laissant guider avec un certain plaisir.

Heero aurait pu approfondir davantage cet échange mais n'en fit rien, savourant la tendresse toute particulière avec laquelle Duo l'embrassait. Il avait une façon bien à lui de l'embrasser, qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Goûtant à la saveur sucrée des lèvres de l'américain, le japonais laissa sa langue redessiner le tracé voluptueux des lèvres de son amant, se rassasiant de leur texture velouté.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Duo se pourlécha les lèvres à la façon d'un chat repu, s'attirant un rire discret de la part de son japonais qui trouva cela adorable. D'une petite voix suppliante, penchant sensiblement la tête sur le côté en un geste attendrissant, Duo demanda :

- Hee-chan... Tu me lis une histoire ?

- Une histoire ? Répéta le brun, surpris par cette requête des plus inattendues.

- Voui...

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as passé l'âge d'entendre des histoires ? Demanda Heero, un brin amusé par les lubies parfois loufoques de son amant.

- Mais c'est pas pareil, argumenta le châtain. J'aime entendre le son de ta voix. Tu as une belle voix, amour...

- Très bien, céda le japonais qui ne résistait pas bien longtemps aux supplications et aux arguments de son amant. Que veux-tu que je te lise ?

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, répondit Duo tout sourire. Je te laisse choisir.

- Hn... Va t'asseoir, j'arrive.

Obéissant docilement à son amant, Duo bondit du fauteuil avec la grâce d'un félin et allait s'installer dans le canapé, tandis qu'Heero choisissait un livre. Il revint quelques petites minutes plus tard, ayant trouvé son bonheur et prit place à côté de son natté. A peine fut-il installé que Duo se couchait, la tête sur sa cuisse, les jambes passées sur l'accoudoir, retombant dans le vide. Confortablement installé, il demanda :

- Qu'as-tu choisi ?

- Les Fleurs du Mal, répondit l'asiatique en ouvrant le livre. Tu aimes ?

- J'adore ! Rectifia l'américain d'une voix enjouée. Je ne savais pas que tu étais du genre à aimer la poésie, ajouta-t-il, perplexe.

- Je lis un peu de tout, du moment que l'histoire ou le livre m'intéresse, lui apprit Heero avant de commencer sa lecture.

Au bout de quelques minutes, bercé par la voix grave et chaude de son amant, Duo ne tarda pas à se déconnecter de la réalité. S'il ne comprenait plus le sens des mots que prononçait Heero, il n'en était pas moins sensible aux intonations de sa voix et à la façon dont les mots glissaient avec aisance dans sa bouche. Lorsque, durant sa lecture, Heero laissa ses doigts jouer avec une mèche rebelle de Duo, cela acheva de parfaire le bonheur de l'américain qui, comme un chat, ronronna de satisfaction et de béatitude avant de se laisser définitivement gagner par le sommeil.

Le japonais lu encore un moment, jusqu'à ce que, baissant les yeux sur le châtain, il se rende compte que celui-ci s'était endormi. Un sourire attendri illumina son visage et reposant le livre, il se laissa aller à somnoler à son tour.

Il se réveilla en sursaut un temps indéterminé plus tard, en sentant Duo bouger. Il mit un certain temps à se restituer, n'ayant plus aucune notion du temps et de l'espace. Duo lui, dormait toujours et avait été rejoint par Salem et Shanti (1) qui dormaient comme des biens heureux, ronronnant d'aisance. Le premier roulé en boule sur le ventre de Duo et le second étalé de tout son long contre lui, une patte sur ses côtes et la tête royalement posée au creux de son épaule.

Heero ne pus s'empêcher de sourire à cette vision touchante et, les muscles endoloris de par son immobilité et sa position statique, il étira ses jambes tâchant de ne pas réveiller l'américain. Le sentant bouger dans son sommeil, Duo commença à s'agiter et marmonna quelque chose comme "m'abandonne pas... Heero...".

- Je ne pars pas mon ange, souffla le japonais, s'empressant de le rassurer, sachant pertinemment que Duo l'entendait malgré son sommeil. Je reste avec toi...

Cela sembla faire son effet, car l'endormi se clama instantanément, replongeant dans un profond sommeil réparateur. Condamné à l'immobilité forcée, Heero soupira, laissant ses doigts caresser le visage du châtain, comme pour le rassurer de sa présence, jusqu'à ce que de nouveau, la somnolence le rattrape. Travailler Deathscythe lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts, aussi bien physique que mental et l'épuisait.

La seconde fois, ce fut la voix ensommeillée de l'américain qui le ramena à la réalité :

- Je ne suis pas un chat, Hee-chan, souffla-t-il, visiblement amusé.

Inconsciemment, les doigts du japonais avaient dévié leur trajectoire, glissant dans son cou et comme il l'aurait fait avec un chat, ses doigts couraient de haut en bas sur la gorge offerte.

- Hn... Tu ronronnes comme un chaton, Tenshi, répondit l'asiatique après un temps de reconnexion.

Et pour prouver ses dires, il accentua la pression de ses doigts sur le cou gracile et diaphane de son amant qui, comme l'avait prédit Heero, se mit à ronronner de contentement, levant la tête, comme le ferait un félin, pour réclamer davantage, offrant sans retenue sa gorge aux effleurements tant appréciés.

- Tu vois ! Fit remarquer le brun, un sourire victorieux dépeint sur le visage.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de répondre positivement aux attouchements de son amant. Aucun des deux hommes ne saurait dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais lorsque Heero bougea légèrement les jambes, endormies par le manque de sang, Duo se redressa et tout penaud, déclara :

- Je suis désolé Hee-chan, je t'ai empêché de te lever...

Heero le fit taire d'un baiser, seule façon qu'il connaissait pour le moment et d'un geste tendre mais ferme, le força à se rallonger, caressant sa joue d'une main :

- Si j'avais vraiment voulu me lever je l'aurais fait Duo ! Cesse donc de paniquer pour rien.

Duo esquissa un petit sourire contrit, signifiant qu'il était tout de même confus et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Puis, étouffant un gémissement, il s'étira paresseusement, avant de se redresser et de voler un furtif baiser à son amant.

- Quelle heure est-il Hee-chan ? Demanda l'américain, ayant perdu toute notion du temps.

Reportant son attention sur l'horloge murale, le japonais répondit :

- Pas tout à fait dix-sept heures... Cela te laisse largement le temps de me lire quelque chose toi aussi, ajouta-t-il, innocemment.

- Tu veux ? demanda le natté surpris. Je croyais que c'était plus de ton âge, ajouta-t-il l'air accusateur.

- Oui mais... Tenta de se défendre Heero d'une petite voix faussement candide, j'aime bien entendre le son de ta voix...

Adressant un sourire amusé à son amant, Duo se leva et alla chercher le livre qu'il lisait un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'il revenait, Heero l'attrapa par la taille et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Surpris, Duo laissa s'échapper un petit cri de surprise en se sentant tomber à la renverse.

Une fois sur ses genoux, confortablement installé, il ouvrit le livre à la première page et laissant ses doigts glisser sur le papier, il commença à lire à haute voix, un peu hésitant.

Attentif, Heero l'écoutait, tout en observant le jeu de ses doigts sur la feuille de papier, hypnotisé par leur chorégraphie des plus complexes. Les yeux rivés sur la page ponctuée de points en relief incompréhensible pour lui, il était admiratif devant l'aise de Duo, mais ne doutait pas qu'il avait dû mettre un certain temps à apprendre à décoder ce langage recherché.

Avant même d'attendre la réponse il prit l'index d'Heero et le posa sur la page, lui expliquant patiemment chaque point et son équivalent en lettre calligraphiée. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'attention du brun commença à faiblir, s'attardant davantage sur la douceur des doigts de son amant et la finesse de ceux-ci que ce qu'il tentait de lui enseigner.

- Heero Yuy ! S'exclama l'américain en s'en apercevant, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Un peu de concentration je vous prie !

Heero parti à rire et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe, entourant sa taille de ses bras puissants avant de laisser ses lèvres partir à l'exploration de son cou.

- N'essaye pas de détourner la conversation ! C'est un coup bas que tu me fais là ! Reprit-il, troublé par la main de son amant qui se faufilait innocemment sous son t-shirt, effleurant sa peau avec sensualité.

- Garde tes mains dans tes poches... Souffla le châtain d'une voix mal assurée, sentant son corps réagir malgré lui aux attouchements du japonais. Hee... Heero... Gémit-il le souffle court, tentant de retenir la main baladeuse de son amant qui déjà, remontait inexorablement sous son t-shirt. Papa arrive...

Heero émit un grognement de frustration et, à contrecœur, retira sa main et ses lèvres de sur son irrésistible amant, les posant en toute innocence sur son ventre, l'enlaçant en une étreinte tendrement possessive. Quelques secondes plus tard, David faisait irruption dans la pièce, esquissa un sourire attendrit en les voyant ainsi enlacés, se chamaillant comme de grands enfants.

- Tout se passe bien les garçons ?

- Cela pourrait être parfait si je n'avais cette sangsue collée à moi, répondit l'américain en souriant, claquant la main du japonais qui le chatouillait innocemment.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça ! S'exclama le japonais, outré.

- Chacun son tour mon garçon, répondit David en adressant un clin d'œil complice à Heero.

Esquissant un sourire, le japonais ne retira cependant pas sa main de la taille du natté, s'attirant un claquement de langue contrarié de sa part, alors qu'il déclarait à l'intention de son père :

- Et les liens de parenté t'en fait quoi ? Tu devrais être de mon côté je te signale !

- Il faut savoir être impartiale mon fils ! Clama David avec sagesse et prenant un air sérieux qui contrastait avec la lueur malicieuse qui pétillait dans son regard.

Duo fit mine de bouder, s'attirant les rires des deux hommes de sa vie alors que retrouvant peut à peut son sérieux, David reprit :

- Helen m'envoie vous dire que le repas va être servit d'ici deux petites minutes.

- Très bien, nous arrivons, merci David, répondit Heero sans cesser de pincer la peau sensible des hanches de son amant qui faisait des bons sur ses genoux à chaque fois.

A ses mots, Duo bondit sur ses pieds, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de l'asiatique et sans demander son reste, il fila ventre à terre à la cuisine, chercher la protection maternelle, dévalant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

- Duo ! Ne cours pas dans les escaliers ! S'exclamèrent en chœur le père et l'amant.

Se regardant, ils éclatèrent de rire face à la réaction protectrice, innée, de David et que Heero avait appris à développer en vivant aux côtés du châtain depuis plusieurs mois.

- Il me tuera, soupira le japonais en passant une main lasse sur son visage. Une vraie pile électrique ! Heureusement que parfois il sait être calme, et pas seulement quand il dort !

Prenant un air compatissant, David posa une main sur l'épaule du japonais et déclara gravement :

- En signant avec lui, tu t'es engagée pour une durée indéterminée ! Et qui sait ce qu'il va pouvoir t'inventer durant se laps de temps. Duo est capable de tout, du mieux comme du pire, sachant que parfois, souvent, le pire est ce qu'il fait de mieux !

Un éclair de malice passa dans le regard de David, alors que prenant un air consterné, Heero répondit :

- Je te remercie de me rassurer de la sorte et pour la sollicitude qui est la tienne, David. Cela me va droit au cœur...

- C'est tout naturel ! Déclara David avec modestie en secouant la main en signe de négation.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Heero reprit, un air sérieux dépeint sur le visage :

- Pour être honnête, je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis engagé avec Duo. J'en apprends sur lui tous les jours, son mode de vie, son quotidien, sa personnalité qui peut être tellement complexe.

- Pour être complexe, il l'est, soupira David, connaissant son fils mieux que personne.

- Et puis il y a cette part de naïveté qu'il a gardé, comme s'il n'avait pas fini de grandir... Malgré toutes les épreuves difficiles qu'il a traversées en dépits de son jeune âge, il est resté pur et innocent. C'est un peu cette aura mystérieuse qui l'entourait qui m'a très vite intrigué et attiré chez lui, avoua le japonais. Un ange... C'est un ange...

- Merci pour le compliment Heero, déclara David. L'amour te rend poète.

Heero ne répondit rien, mais s'empourpra légèrement, honteux de s'être laisser aller à étaler ses sentiments de la sorte. Voyant la gêne de son vis à vis, David posa une main sur son bras et plongea son regard dans celui du brun :

- Ne sois pas gêné mon garçon. Tu es ici chez toi et Helen et moi ne te remercierons jamais assez de tout ce que tu as fais pour lui. Nous te devons tellement...

- Je n'aime pas cette idée de reconnaissance et de gratitude, David, répondit sincèrement le japonais. Je ne veux pas que vous pensiez avoir une dette envers moi. J'aime Duo et cela me suffit. Que vous acceptiez notre relation est déjà amplement suffisant pour moi, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant poliment devant le père de son amant.

A son tour, David s'inclina face au japonais et sur cette note, ils descendirent rejoindre leur conjoint à la cuisine, l'accord tacite entre eux désormais tiré au clair. Après le repas qui se déroula dans cette même ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse qui caractérisait la famille Maxwell, le jeune couple décida d'aller faire une petite promenade, profitant des derniers rayons de soleil de la journée. Main dans la main, ils s'éloignèrent en direction des champs, Loki et Wicahpi (2) courant joyeusement autour d'eux.

La tête calée contre l'épaule puissante de son amant, Duo se laissait guider en toute confiance, nageant dans la bulle de bonheur qui était la sienne depuis quelques mois déjà. Pour Duo, c'était comme si le temps avait suspendu sa course pour leur laisser quelques instant de liberté.

Ils rentrèrent à la tombée de la nuit et rejoignirent les parents de Duo qui, tendrement enlacés dans le canapé, discutaient du programme de la semaine. Entendant le jeune couple arriver, ils se tournèrent vers eux et tous prirent par à la conversation. Puis au bout d'un moment, à la demande du japonais, Duo alla s'installer derrière le piano et leur joua un morceau doux et apaisant. Subjugué, Heero l'écoutait jouer et c'est avec admiration qu'il regardait ses longs doigts fins caresser les touches avec amour. Puis, épuisé de leur journée, David et Helen montèrent se coucher, très vite imités par Duo et Heero.

Le lendemain, comme la veille, Heero monta Deathscythe en fin de matinée. Duo s'étant levé au moment où il s'apprêtait à aller chercher l'animal, Heero avait reporté la séance d'une heure afin de passer un peu de temps avec son ange qui lui reprocha une nouvelle fois d'avoir trouvé les draps froids en se levant. Lorsqu'enfin il consentit à laisser Heero aller s'occuper de Deathscythe, il aida sa mère à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison et à confectionner le repas.

Hilde arriva en fin d'après-midi et Duo fut plus qu'heureux de revoir sa sœur. Celle-ci se proposa, ainsi que Heero, à préparer le repas du soir, mais ils furent éjectés sans ménagements de la cuisine. Contraint et forcés, ils retournèrent prendre place au salon en riant. Petit à petit, la conversation s'engagea entre eux et au bout d'un moment, elle dévia sur un terrain plus personnel.

- J'aime mon petit frère, disait Hilde. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas ce lien, cette relation particulière qu'il entretient avec Solo. Peut-être est-ce du au fait que je sois la seule fille et l'enfant du milieu qui plus est... Va savoir...

Elle fit une pause un instant, avant de reprendre :

- Il n'y a pas qu'avec Solo que Duo entretient des liens puissants. Papa et Maman l'ont toujours mit sur un piédestal, expliqua-t-elle sans la moindre once de reproche dans la voix, expliquant cela comme elle expliquerait une leçon de français. Avec Solo, nous le savons et l'avons accepté depuis toujours et puis, nous savons aussi parfaitement que nos parents nous aimes également...

Plongés dans leur conversation, aucun des deux ne vit Duo dans l'encadrement de la porte. La mine déconfite, il écoutait la conversation surprise au hasard entre sa sœur et son amant :

- Alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi, Maman à attrapé une maladie qui l'a rendue stérile et l'a très fatiguée. Les médecins ne comprennent pas comment elle à pu tomber enceinte de Duo, mais sa grossesse à été des plus surveillée. Elle a eut une grossesse très difficile et fragilisée, elle a passé dès son deuxième mois jusqu'au huitième, à la naissance de Duo alitée à l'hôpital sous perfusion. Finalement, ce sont les médecins qui ont déclenché l'accouchement. Il a été très long et compliqué et Maman à failli y laisser la vie à l'issue de celui-ci. Hémorragie interne... C'est un peu pour cela que Duo a été très materné lorsqu'il était petit. De plus, avec une santé fragile, il choppait tous les virus qui trainaient et était constamment malade.

- Cela n'a pas dû être une période évidente, concéda le japonais, un peu effrayé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

- C'est vrai, acquiesça Hilde. Mais nous étions déjà suffisamment grand pour comprendre ce qui se passait et Solo et moi sommes partis vivre un temps chez nos grands-parents maternels durant un temps, Maman étant incapable de s'occuper de nous après son accouchement. C'est Papa qui s'occupait de Duo. Maman en était physiquement incapable, étant descendue à sept de tension, elle restait allongée. C'est pour cette raison que nos parents ont toujours choyé Duo, veillant sur lui comme à la prunelle de leurs yeux. Il est en quelque sorte l'enfant miracle qui, normalement, selon les médecins, n'aurait jamais dû exister. C'est leur petit ange...

Marquant une pause, elle reprit :

- Ce comportement de surprotection et, appelons un chat un chat, le favoritisme dont Duo était l'objet s'est renforcé depuis qu'il a failli mourir suite à son accident. Si cela se voyait avant, c'est devenu flagrant depuis ce jour. Je le revois encore bébé, tout fragile, à la maternité, ajouta-t-elle en souriant tendrement. Et quand on voit ce qu'est devenu ce petit bout d'homme fragile, je comprends la réaction de nos parents, il y a de quoi être fier...

- Duo n'a pas conscience de tout cela, déclara alors le japonais.

- Je sais, déclara la jeune femme. Duo est tellement innocent. Et il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il ne le sache pas, il s'en rendrait malade, alors qu'il n'a rien à se reprocher. Solo et moi l'avons compris et accepté et cela ne nous empêche pas d'aimer notre petit frère. Maman ne lui à même jamais raconté le déroulement de sa grossesse, sachant parfaitement que Duo ne se serait jamais pardonné une chose dont il n'y est pour rien.

Duo était littéralement choqué par les révélations qu'il venait d'apprendre. Comment ses parents avaient-ils pu lui cacher quelque chose d'aussi grave ? Bouleversé au plus profond de lui-même, Duo sentit les larmes lui brûler les yeux. Du revers de sa manche, il les essuya d'un geste rageur et tenta de retrouver une expression enjouée et affichant un sourire qui se voulait jovial, il fit savoir connaître sa présence et déclara :

- Le repas est prêt ! Vous venez manger ?

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'éclipsa. Commençant à connaître les expressions et le comportement de son amant, Heero s'était aperçu que le sourire que Duo abordait à cet instant n'était qu'une façade.

Durant le repas, Duo resta muet comme une tombe, ne prenant que très rarement la parole pour le plus grand étonnement de son entourage. Cependant, si tout le monde avait remarqué l'attitude étrange du châtain, personne ne fit de remarque, pensant qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un coup de fatigue.

A la fin du repas, tous prirent place au salon devant une tasse de thé et délogeant à son habitude, Duo s'installa à côté du japonais, et non pas sur ses genoux, ne souhaitant pas lui imposer sa présence. Cela intrigua davantage son amant qui, à bout de patience, posa une main rassurante sur la cuisse du natté et demanda d'une petite voix inquiète :

- Ça ne va pas, mon ange ? Tu parais soucieux...

- Hn... C'est rien... Je... Je suis fatigué, ajouta-t-il en se levant. Je vais me coucher... Bonne nuit...

Et sentant les larmes qu'il avait retenues toute la soirée lui brûler les yeux, il quitta la pièce sans plus de cérémonie. Après avoir enfilé à la hâte son bas de pyjama, il se glissa entre les couvertures et les remonta sur son visage, laissant libre court à ses larmes silencieuses. Lorsque Heero monta se coucher à son tour, la vision qui s'offrit à lui en arrivant dans la chambre lui compressa douloureusement le cœur. Voir le corps de Duo ainsi caché sous les couvertures, comme s'il avait honte de lui-même, l'incitait à penser que tout n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il l'avait prétendu un peu plus tôt.

Le plus discrètement possible, il se changea et se glissa tout contre le corps chaud de l'américain, le serrant dans ses bras en une tendre étreinte.

Le lendemain, Duo se réveilla en entendant les pas discrets de son amant qui quittait la chambre. A son tour, il se leva et après un saut rapide à la salle de bain, il s'habilla et sans même prendre la peine de natter sa chevelure, il descendit rejoindre son amant et ses parents à la cuisine, sa sœur dormant toujours.

- Bonjour mon poussin, déclara Helen en le voyant entrer. Tu vas mieux ? Tu as pu te reposer ?

- Oui, ça va, répondit simplement le châtain en remettant ses cheveux dénattés derrières ses oreilles avant d'embrasser sa mère. Bonjour Maman.

Puis, il embrassa ensuite son père, le saluant également avant de se tourner vers Heero. Contrairement aux matins précédents, il ne l'enlaça pas de manière possessive, se contentant de l'embrasser chastement, ne souhaitant pas lui imposer sa présence dès son réveil, comme il s'était rendu compte qu'il le faisait.

- Bonjour Heero, déclara-t-il en s'éloignant, prenant place sur la chaise voisine.

Le japonais observa un instant son amant avec stupéfaction, étonné que celui-ci l'appelle par son prénom, délaissant étrangement les surnoms affectifs qu'il lui avait donné. En réalité, Duo s'était aussi aperçu que les surnoms qu'il aimait donner au japonais, il les lui avait imposés, sans jamais lui demander son avis sur ceux-ci, et avait décidé de remédier à son comportement qu'il jugeait égoïste. La conversation qu'il avait surpris hier l'ayant travaillé toute la nuit et lui ayant ouvert les yeux sur son comportement.

Tâchant de ne pas relever le comportement étrange de son amant, Heero l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue, et murmura :

- Ohayo Tenshi. Tu aurais dû rester coucher... Il est encore tôt, ajouta-t-il.

- Je n'avais plus sommeil, répondit distraitement le châtain. Laisse... Déclara-t-il en entendant l'asiatique lui préparer son bol de chocolat. Je vais le faire, merci. Tu peux aller t'occuper de Deathscythe... Enfin si tu veux, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter, s'attirant un regard perplexe de la part des trois personnes présentes dans la cuisine.

C'est dans un silence monastique que tous finirent leur petit déjeuner, s'interrogeant silencieusement sur le comportement étrange du châtain. Quand vint le moment pour Heero de s'absenter pour sa séance quotidienne de dressage avec Deathscythe, Duo n'émit pas la moindre protestation, attisant plus qu'il n'était possible la perplexité et un début d'inquiétude chez son amant. Cependant, celui-ci se contenta de l'embrasser tendrement sur la tempe, lui murmurant un "je t'aime" avant de s'éclipser.

Troublé par la soudaine distance de Duo depuis la veille, Heero n'arrivait pas à faire le vide et à se concentrer sur son travail avec l'étalon si bien que sentant son trouble, Deathscythe fut invivable. Voyant qu'il n'arrivait à rien avec l'animal, Heero coupa court à la séance sur une dernière acceptation de la part de l'étalon et le ramena au box. Là il le dessella et lui offrit un rapide pansage avant d'aller retrouver son amant, souhaitant mettre les choses au clair avec lui.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans la maison, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver son amant et Helen lui indiqua que celui-ci était retourné se coucher. Intrigué, Heero monta les marches quatre à quatre tout en restant le plus discret possible, ne souhaitant pas réveiller Duo si celui-ci dormait réellement. Comme la veille au soir, il eut un choc en entrant dans la chambre, le trouvant dissimulé sous la couette, seuls ses cheveux dépassant de celle-ci et les soubresauts de son corps trahissaient sa présence. A cette vision, le cœur du japonais cessa se battre momentanément pour repartir l'instant suivant dans un galop effréné. Comprenant qu'il y avait un réel malaise chez son amant, il s'aventura prudemment dans la pièce, l'appelant d'une voix douce :

- Duo... Mon ange, que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne dissimulait aucunement son inquiétude.

Les hoquets des sanglots maitrisés du châtain lui parvinrent aux oreilles comme toute réponse, et s'asseyant délicatement sur le bord du lit, il souleva la couverture, dévoilant un américain aux cheveux emmêlés et aux joues maculées de larmes. Dans un geste empli d'une tendresse toute particulière qui se voulait apaisant, il lui caressa la joue, décollant au passage les mèches de cheveux collées par les larmes.

- Duo... Appela-t-il pour la seconde fois sans plus de succès. Allez Tenshi, arrête de pleurer... Tu sais que je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état...

Restant sourd aux supplications désespérées de l'asiatique, Duo enfoui son visage dans ses oreillers, comme pour se soustraire à la vue de son amant. Voyant cela, Heero se sentit perdre patience, sachant très bien que lorsqu'il faisait cela, Duo se renfermait sur lui-même, s'éloignant un peu plus encore de lui. Refusant de voir le châtain sombrer davantage, d'un geste un peu brusque, Heero le força à se retourner et d'une voix qui n'acceptait aucun refus, il s'exclama fermement mais non sans une certaine douceur :

- Maintenant ça suffit Duo ! Ne m'oblige pas à me mettre en colère ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ? Depuis hier soir c'est à peine si nous existons...

Ses sanglots redoublant d'intensité, Duo tendit les bras vers le japonais qui, le voyant faire, se pencha vers lui et lui rendit son étreinte, soupirant de soulagement. Dans un geste réconfortant, il l'attira à lui, le faisant se redresser, et lui caressa les cheveux d'une main alors que l'autre le retenait fermement par la taille. Le visage enfoui dans la chemise du japonais, Duo laissa libre court à ses larmes de honte et de tristesse, n'entendant pas les mots apaisants que lui murmurait son amant. Après quelques minutes de ce traitement, Heero déclara d'une voix douce :

- Et ben alors mon ange ? Ça te prend souvent de te mettre dans un tel état ?

Refoulant difficilement ses sanglots, Duo répondit entre deux hoquets :

- Quelle... Quelle image vas... Tu a... Avoir de... Moi ?

Ayant peur de comprendre ce qui attristait l'américain, mais ne souhaitant pas faire de conclusion trop hâtive, Heero demanda, tout en raffermissant sensiblement sa prise sur son amant :

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles mon ange ?

Duo ne répondit pas immédiatement, réprimant tant bien que mal les sanglots qui lui déchiraient la gorge :

- Je voulais... Je voulais juste que... Que tu penses pas que je... Que je suis égoïste... Je voulais pas... Que tu penses... Que je t'impose... Ma... Ma présence...

Esquissant un petit sourire amusé, soulagé que ce ne soit pas plus grave, Heero murmura :

- Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre de telles idées dans la tête ? Est-ce que je t'ai donné l'impression à un moment ou à un autre que ta présence m'étouffait ?

Ayant entendu les sanglots de son fils, Helen était montée voir ce qui se passait et face au spectacle que représentait Heero et Duo tendrement enlacés, elle resta sur le pas de la porte. L'apercevant, Heero lui adressa un sourire rassurant, lui faisant comprendre que le plus gros de la crise était passé. Puis, entendant Duo prendre la parole, il reporta son attention sur lui :

- Non... Mais je... J'ai entendu la conversation que... Que tu as eu av... Avec Hilde... Hier au soir et je...

De nouveau sa voix se brisa et ses sanglots reprirent de plus belle, compressant le cœur de l'asiatique qui redoubla de tendresse face au désarroi du châtain. Finalement, Helen s'avança dans la pièce, appelant doucement son fils par son prénom.

- Pourquoi vous... Vous m'avez rien dit ? S'exclama l'américain furieux entre deux sanglots. De quoi est-ce que j'ai l'air, maintenant... J'apprends par... Par hasard hier que... Que depuis vingt-deux ans je passe pour... Le parfait petit égoïste sans même en avoir conscience... Est-ce que... Vous comptiez... Me le dire un jour ? Ajouta-t-il alors que sa voix se brisait dans sa gorge.

- Non, répondit simplement Helen, faisant tressaillir violemment le châtain dont les larmes coulaient sans discontinuité sur ses joues. Non, parce que tu n'y es pour rien. Tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas directement responsable.

Helen fit une pause, s'installant plus confortablement face à son fils, elle reprit :

- Je t'ai désiré Duo... Je t'ai désiré tellement fort que malgré ma maladie, tu es arrivé, comme un ange tombé du ciel... Je craignais tellement de te voir t'envoler que je t'ai donné tout l'amour que je pouvais te donner... Mais cela n'empêche pas que j'aime aussi très fort ton frère et ta sœur, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter en voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Vous êtes tous les trois mes enfants, Duo. Tu n'es pas égoïste, Duo, loin de là. Tu as seulement été élevé avec un trop plein d'amour... Et je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas un service que nous t'avons rendu. Nous t'avons toujours surprotégé, anticipant au moindre de tes besoins sans pour autant faire de toi un enfant gâté. Mais tu n'es pas égoïste, répéta-t-elle en passant une main sur ses cheveux. Tu as simplement besoin de trouver ton équilibre entre le trop plein d'amour que nous t'avons donné et celui différent mais tout aussi fort qu'Heero te donne aujourd'hui. Le lien qui nous lie est bien trop fusionnel, et maintenant que tu commences à couper le cordon familial, c'est toi qui en souffre.

Lentement, les sanglots de Duo se tarirent, apaisés par les paroles réconfortantes de sa mère. Cependant, un doute subsistait en lui. Heero, connaissant trop bien son amant, l'embrassa sur les cheveux et déclara d'une voix tendre :

- Je sais ce qui te trotte dans la tête mon ange, mais n'y songe plus. Je ne suis pas prêt de me lasser et toi, et comme je disais à ton père l'autre jour, tu vas devoir me supporter pendant encore au minimum vingt-ans, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

A ces mots, Duo esquissa un petit sourire amusé et soupira de soulagement contre le torse de son amant.

- Je t'aime Heero, murmura-t-il en se dégageant de son étreinte. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté de cette manière avec toi depuis hier. Je voulais juste...

Le voyant venir de loin, Heero lui intima le silence d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres :

- Ski' des' Tenshi. Ça passe pour aujourd'hui, mais la prochaine fois que tu me fais une telle frayeur, je te mets une fessée.

Connaissant suffisamment le japonais pour savoir qu'il mettrait sa menace à exécution, Duo s'empourpra violemment à cette idée, s'attirant un rire amusée d'Helen. Tournant la tête vers l'endroit où Helen avait prit place, Duo déclara d'une petite voix :

- Je suis désolé pour tout ça, Maman...

- Ne le sois pas mon chéri, répondit Helen. C'est à moi de faire un effort et d'essayer d'être moins sur ton dos. Je t'aime mon poussin.

- Moi aussi Maman.

Puis, avisant l'heure déjà tardive, Helen reprit :

- Ton père et moi allons faire quelques courses en ville. Si nous ne sommes pas revenus pour midi, mangez sans nous. Heero, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du japonais, je te charge de surveiller la casserole que je vais mettre sur le gaz avant de partir.

- Ce sera fait, répondit le japonais.

- Merci ! Allez à tout à l'heure les garçons. Et soyez sage ! Ajouta-t-elle en leur adressant un clin d'œil entendu avant de quitter la chambre. Le silence enveloppa alors le jeune couple étroitement enlacé, puis au bout d'un moment, Duo s'arracha à l'étreinte du japonais et d'une petite voix timide, il demanda :

- J'ai droit à un bisou ?

- Je ne sais pas si tu le mérite, répondit l'asiatique en lui adressant un regard suspicieux.

Puis, face à la mine déconfite qu'affichait l'américain, il lui releva délicatement le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les sienne en un chaste baiser avant de s'éloigner.

- Pas comme ça ! S'exclama le châtain vexé, s'attirant un éclat de rire de la part de son amant qui le vexa davantage.

Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés de mécontentement, Duo attendait que les rires du japonais ne se calment. Lorsqu'il fut de nouveau maitre de ses émotions, Heero l'attira tendrement jusqu'à lui et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres pour un baiser qui les laissa tous deux pantelants. Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Duo s'éloigna sensiblement de son amant et murmura tout contre sa bouche, réfrénant le trouble que provoquait en lui le contact aérien du souffle chaud d'Heero sur son visage :

- Tu as monté Deathscythe ce matin ?

- Non, répondit le brun. J'étais tellement préoccupé par ton comportement que je ne suis pas parvenu à me concentrer. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, pour ta punition, je le ressortirais une petite heure cet après-midi.

- Mmf... D'accord, céda l'américain, acceptant bon gré, mal gré, la punition.

Cependant, il ne pouvait pas vraiment considérer cela comme telle, sachant pertinemment que si Heero se donnait tant de mal avec son étalon, c'était pour qu'il ait une chance de le remonter un jour. Après un court silence durant lequel Duo en profita pour réclamer un nouveau baiser, il demanda d'une petite voix :

- Je pourrais venir avec toi quand tu monteras Deathscythe ?

- Bien sûr mon ange, répondit le japonais en lui vola un furtif baiser.

Une fois le gaz baissé sous la casserole, le jeune couple alla s'installer sur la balancelle dans la cours de derrière, à l'ombres des arbres, Duo confortablement assis sur les genoux de son amant, comme s'il souhaitait rattraper le temps perdu. Ils furent bientôt rejoins par Hilde et c'est non sans gêne que Duo lui présenta ses excuses pour son comportement odieux de la veille. après une chaleureuse étreinte fraternelle entre le frère et la sœur, d'un accord commun, ils retournèrent à la cuisine pour préparer un dessert amélioré. Alors que Hilde s'activait à préparer un gâteau, cédant aux supplications du châtain, Heero, aidé de Duo, s'était vu confier la tâche de faire une mousse au chocolat. Tout se déroula dans la bonne humeur et un calme olympien jusqu'à ce que, prit d'une impulsion subite, Heero étala une lichette de chocolat sur le nez de son amant.

- Heero ! S'exclama Duo surpris et indigné, faisant sursauter Hilde qui, voyant son frère ainsi ne put retenir son hilarité, bien vite imitée par l'asiatique. Heero ! Protesta l'américain, enlève-moi ça !

Sans se faire prier, le japonais prit le visage de son amant entre ses mains et du bout de la langue, il lécha avec gourmandise le nez de Duo, le faisant tressaillir alors que ses joues prenaient une belle couleur carmine.

- Voila, souffla le brun tout contre son visage. Tu es tout propre.

- Heero... Je suis plus un bébé, articula difficilement le châtain, troublé par la proximité du métisse.

- Laisse nous quand même l'ombre d'un doute, Duo, renchérit Hilde parlant pour deux.

- C'est pas gentil ça, déclara l'américain en une mimique que le japonais trouva absolument adorable.

Un nouveau hoquet de surprise le fit tressaillir lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de froid et collant marquer ses joues en deux traits parallèles.

- Hilde ! S'exclama Duo d'un air indigné, attrapant la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main.

Comprenant les intentions du châtain, Hilde et Heero cessèrent immédiatement de rire et Hilde s'exclama alors que Duo prenait son élan :

- Non ! Duo, fais pas...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la farine volait dans toute la pièce, la remplissant d'un épais nuage blanc, recouvrant les deux complices. Prit dans son élan Duo n'avait pu retenir son geste. Comprenant qu'il venait de faire une bêtise, il blêmit alors que la voix de David retentissait à l'entrée de la cuisine :

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? Murmura-t-il face à l'ampleur des dégâts avant d'exploser de rire face à la mine déconfite qu'affichaient Hilde et Heero.

Les doigts se nouant nerveusement dans son dos, la tête baissée, Duo déclara, penaud :

- Je... C'est ma faute... Je suis désolé...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'à son tour Helen faisait irruption dans la pièce :

- Sainte Marie mère de Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle face au spectacle qui l'attendait, avant de rejoindre son mari dans son hilarité en découvrant la tête du japonais et de sa fille. Hilde... Heero... Vous devriez voir vos tête... A mourir de rire... S'exclama-t-elle entre deux fou rire.

Reportant son attention sur Duo qui n'avait pas bouger, attendant sagement sa réprimande, Heero prit une voix dangereusement basse qui ne laissait rien présager de bon et déclara :

- Duo...

- Ou... Oui ? Répondit l'américain d'une petite voix intimidée par le ton employé par Heero.

- Court !

Détallant comme un lapin, Duo ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfuit en courant alors qu'Heero se précipitait à sa poursuite sous les hurlements du châtain. Agile comme un félin, Duo se déplaçait avec une aisance et une vélocité déconcertante, donnant du fil à retordre au japonais qui, après quelques minutes de course poursuite, finit par lui mettre la main dessus. D'un geste vif, il l'attrapa par la taille et le ramena tout contre lui :

- Vient par là, petit démon !

- Non... S'exclama Duo en se débattant, Heero, j'ai pas fait exprès...

Ayant plus de force que Duo, Heero parvint sans mal à le maintenir et le faisant basculer sur son épaule comme s'il ne pesait rien, il le mena jusque dans leur chambre où il le jeta presque sans ménagement sur le lit.

- Tu ne bouge pas ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton ferme qui n'acceptait aucun refus, faisant hésiter le châtain sur le comportement à adopter.

Puis, le laissant seul, il partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, après avoir attraper un jean et un t-shirt sans manche dans l'armoire. Lorsqu'il revient quelques minutes plus tard, il trouva l'américain hilare, allongé sur le lit là où il l'avait laissé.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire autant ? Demanda-t-il, vexé.

- Heero, gémit l'américain entre deux hoquets de rire. J'imaginais seulement... La tête que tu faisais... Ajouta-t-il sans parvenir à contrôler son fou rire.

Grimpant d'un mouvement leste sur le lit, Heero se retrouva bien vite à quatre pattes au dessus de son amant qui frissonna violemment en sentant le corps nerveux de son amant si proche du sien.

- Je vais te montrer ce qu'il en coûte de se moquer de moi impunément, susurra le japonais au creux de son oreille, faisant réagir son corps à leur proximité.

Ravi de cette réaction qu'il provoquait chez son amant, Heero esquissa un sourire en coin et prenant son menton entre ses doigts, il lui fit relever la tête de façon à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.

- Embrasse-moi, souffla-t-il tout contre sa bouche, son souffle venant caresser son visage en un effleurement éthéré.

Obéissant à moitié, Duo passa une langue mutine sur les lèvres si tentatrices de son amant, souriant de sentir ses muscles se contracter nerveusement, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Cependant, il attendit patiemment la suite. Duo joua un moment ainsi, s'amusant à mettre à rude épreuve le self-control de son amant. Puis, jugeant l'avoir fait suffisamment languir, il s'empara alors de ses lèvres avec une tendresse et une douceur sans pareille qui arracha un nouveau sursaut au brun. Les mains du châtain se posèrent sur le visage d'Heero en une caresse subtile avant de descendre lentement le long de son cou pour aller s'échouer enfin sur son abdomen, la zone sensible là où les côtes finissent, faisant de nouveau tressaillir son vis à vis. Au comble de l'impatience de à bout de résistance physique, Heero finit par prendre le contrôle du baiser, sa langue caressant les lèvres tant aimées en une invitation à les entrouvrir.

Accédant docilement à la requête muette de son amant, Duo entrouvrir les lèvres et happa la langue aventureuse qui se faufila entre elles, l'entrainant dans un ballet sensuel et passionné.

Il se séparèrent à contrecœur lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer, les laissant tous deux pantelants, temporairement rassasiés du goût de l'autre. Enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux lâchés du châtain, respirant l'odeur de noix de coco qui s'en dégageait, Heero gémit :

- Je t'aime Duo... Tu me rends dingue...

Galvanisé par le courant électrique qui produisait en lui le souffle chaud et erratique de l'asiatique contre sa peau à la sensibilité surdéveloppée, Duo laissa s'échapper un gémissement plaintif qui court-circuita la dernière once de raison qu'il restait encore au japonais. Les yeux pétillants de désir, il s'empara de nouveau des lèvres de son amant et les dévora avec une avidité qui témoignait de l'intensité de son désir.

Avec précision, malgré l'empressement qui était le sien, les mains d'Heero se faufilèrent avec agilité sous le t-shirt du châtain, lui arrachant un soupir de contentement alors qu'il glissait ses doigts dans la tignasse indomptable d'Heero, approfondissant toujours plus leur baiser.

Duo écarta les jambes, attirant le japonais toujours plus près de lui, annihilant la distance qui les séparait encore. Enhardi par ce simple geste, Heero lâcha les lèvres de l'américain et laissa sa langue partir à l'aventure dans son cou, stimulant les zones qu'il savait érogènes, souhaitant lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. N'étant pas en reste, Duo avait glissé ses mains sous le t-shirt de son amant, et ses doigts jouaient avec l'élastique de son boxer qui dépassait de son jean.

A présent, leur bassin se frottaient l'un contre l'autre avec frénésie, les menant toujours plus loin sur le chemin du désir, embrasant leurs reins et leur sens au plus haut point. Leur langue se rencontraient avec fougue et empressement alors que leurs mains s'égaraient toujours plus loin, retirant un t-shirt avec hâte et déboutonnant un jean avec véhémence. Leurs doigts agiles couraient sur leur peau sensibilisée, leur arrachant soupirs et murmures de désir. Leurs corps s'arquaient toujours plus, allant à la rencontre de l'autre avec une ardeur sans cesse renouvelée, se rencontrant avec intensité.

Un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir confondu franchit la barrière des lèvres de l'américain lorsqu'Heero lui mordilla délicatement le lobe de l'oreille en même temps que sa main lui procurait une caresse des plus intimes, le faisant se cambrer violemment sous l'afflux du plaisir qui l'assaillait de toute part. Quand, suite à cette réaction, leur intimité se rencontrèrent avec violence, pressant douloureusement l'une contre l'autre, Heero ne pu retenir à son tour un hoquet de plaisir.

Galvanisé par la réaction des plus excitantes de son amant, le japonais relâcha ses lèvres et se releva, s'agenouillant face à Duo, pour l'observer à sa guise, tout en réitérant son geste précédent. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un cri de pur plaisir s'échappa de la gorge du châtain sous la caresse des plus sensuelle.

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de poursuivre leur activité car la voix d'Hilde résonna dans toute la maison :

- Les garçons ! Le repas est prêt ! On mange dans deux minutes ! S'exclama-t-elle depuis le salon.

A ses mots, Heero se laissa retomber entre les bras de son amant qui l'accueillit non sans mal et referma ses bras autour de lui, comme pour le garder prisonnier, alors qu'Heero gémissait de frustration, le visage enfoui dans son cou à la peau diaphane :

- C'est un plan machiavélique monté contre moi et qui a pour but de protéger ta vertu ! Déclara-t-il gravement. Ils ont dissimulé des capteurs de chaleur partout dans la pièce et dès que la température augmente et atteint le seuil critique, cela déclenche l'alarme...

- Tu vois des conspirations partout, my Perfect Soldier, pouffa le châtain, se retenant de rire avec difficulté, pourtant tout aussi frustré que l'était le japonais.

- Tu crois qu'on devrait leur dire que ta vertu à déjà été volée ? Demanda le brun sans tenir compte de l'intervention de son amant, prenant un air concentré. D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il toujours aussi sérieusement, quand on y pense et à voir la faculté qu'ils ont à nous interrompre toujours au mauvais moment, c'est surprenant de ne pas les avoir vu débarquer, armés jusqu'aux dents cette nuit là...

Éclatant de rire face aux réflexions de son amant, Duo déclara, ses joues prenant néanmoins une belle couleur rosée :

- Maman n'est pas née de la dernière pluie. Sérieusement, elle a pas eut besoin que je le lui dise pour se rendre compte que ma vertu n'était plus qu'un souvenir...

- Ta mère peut être effrayante parfois, mon amour ! Fit remarquer le japonais en se redressant sur ses coudes, fixant le châtain en haussant un sourcil.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, répondit Duo en esquissant un sourire amusé, mais on finit par s'y faire.

Puis, connaissant l'impatience de sa sœur, il ajouta, se moquant gentiment de son japonais.

- C'est bon ? Tes hormones se sont-elles calmées, mon fougueux amant ? Parce que si l'on ne descend pas dans la minute qui suit, Hilde serait capable de venir nous chercher et... Je ne tiens pas plus que cela à ce qu'elle nous trouve dans cette situation quelque peu... Compromettante...

Un grognement guttural s'échappa de la gorge du japonais qui finit par se lever, bon gré, mal gré, libérant Duo qui jusqu'à présent, était retenu prisonnier sous lui par le poids de son corps. Duo sourit, amusé par la réaction du japonais, ne connaissant pas cette facette de sa personnalité, l'ayant toujours vu sérieux plus que de raison. Se penchant de nouveau, Heero l'embrassa tendrement son américain avant de se lever à contrecœur et de se rhabiller, imité par Duo. Alors que le châtain allait pour sortir, Heero l'appela :

- Duo !

Intrigué, l'interpellé se retourna et s'avançant vers lui, Heero remit un peu d'ordre sans ses cheveux en bataille qui ne laissaient aucun doute possible sur le genre d'occupation qu'il venait d'avoir. Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment à ce constat, ce qui fit sourire l'asiatique qui lui vola un chaste baiser lorsqu'il eut terminé.

- Voilà, tu es un peu plus décent. On ne penserait pas en te voyant que tu t'apprêtais à te laisser aller à un pur moment de débauche...

- Heero ! S'exclama Duo, les joues en feu.

Le brun éclata de rire face à la réaction instantanée de son amant et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe avant de lui prendre la main et de l'entrainer à sa suite. Pour ce repas, ils s'installèrent à la salle à manger, la cuisine étant dans un état lamentable. Le début d'après-midi fut consacré à sa remise en état, dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Après quoi, comme promis à Duo, Heero sortit Deathscythe une petite heure qui se déroula très bien. Heero lui réenseigna rapidement les bases comme la façon d'aborder un obstacle ou partir au galop sur le bon pied. La fin de la journée et la soirée se déroulèrent dans la même ambiance tranquille.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Duo tendit machinalement le bras, en un geste devenu presque un réflexe, vers l'endroit ou était supposer se trouver son amant, s'attendant comme tous les matins à ne trouver que les draps froids, si bien qu'il sursauta en sentant un corps chaud sous ses doigts.

- Ohayo Tenshi, souffla le japonais, accoudé sur un bras, en caressant la joue du châtain du bout des doigts.

Un sourire ensommeillé étira les lèvres du natté et d'une voix encore pleine de sommeil, il répondit, étouffant un bâillement :

- 'jour darling. Quelle heure il est ? Ajouta-t-il en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil au réveil sur la table de chevet située derrière lui, Heero répondit :

- Pas tout à fait dix heures et demi.

Réprimant un tressaillement de surprise, Duo demanda, mi étonné, mi ému :

- Tu es resté ?

Un sourire attendri étira les lèvres du japonais face à l'expression qu'affichait le natté à cet instant et se penchant vers lui, il l'embrassa chastement sur le coin des lèvres avant de déclarer :

- J'ai un amant possessif qui me reproche de l'abandonner le matin...

Honteux, Duo s'empourpra légèrement et commença d'une petite voix gênée :

- Hee-chan, je...

L'index d'Heero se posa avec délicatesse sur ses lèvres dans l'optique de le faire taire et bientôt, ses lèvres prirent la relève. passant ses bras autour de son cou, il l'attira à lui pour approfondir leur échange. Après un baiser qui les laissa tous deux pantelants, le châtain murmura dans un souffle :

- Tu es un amour... Je t'aime...

Lui volant un furtif baiser en guise de réponse, Heero l'attira à lui et se rallongea, l'entrainant avec lui. La tête reposant sur le torse puissant de son amant, Duo se laissa aller à ce moment d'intimité et de tendresse, écoutant les battements réguliers de son cœur.

La semaine qui suivit se déroula paisiblement, sans problème majeur. Heero monta régulièrement Deathscythe qui retrouvait rapidement ses anciennes aptitudes, donnant entièrement satisfaction au japonais qui se réjouissait de voir bientôt son ange remonter.

En cette fin d'après-midi, Heero longeait Deathscythe, qu'il avait dessellé, en liberté, et docile, l'animal ne cherchait pas à s'échapper, galopant régulièrement au bout de sa longe. Le japonais lui devait bien ce moment de détente après les efforts intensifs qu'il lui avait demandé un peu plus tôt. Avisant l'américain s'approcher de lui, Heero fit repasser l'animal au pas avant de l'arrêter. Attentif et complètement acceptant, Deathscythe, baissa la tête et mâcha bruyamment, tandis que campé sur ses quatre jambes, il ne bougeait pas, seule sa queue était en mouvement, chassant inlassablement les mouches qui lui tournaient autour.

Lorsque Duo arriva à quelques pas de lui, Heero relâcha un peu de corde et vint à sa rencontre. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, Duo n'en était pas moins anxieux et intimidé de se retrouver ainsi à quelques mètres de son étalon dans un espace autre que celui réduit du box.

Déposant un tendre baiser sur la tempe de son amant, Heero demanda :

- Tu t'en sens capable ?

Comprenant la demande implicite que sous-entendait cette question pourtant banale, Duo hésita l'espace d'un instant et fini par hocher la tête avec conviction. Si Duo ne pouvait voir, il imagina sans la moindre difficulté le sourire radieux qu'affichait Heero à la décision du natté. S'il avait souhaité que ce jour arrive au plus vite, il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce qu'il arrive si rapidement. Sans qu'un mot de plus ne soit prononcé, Heero prit la main du châtain dans la sienne et l'entraina à suite d'un pas lent, lui laissant encore la possibilité de faire marche arrière s'il le souhaitait. Mais ayant donné sa parole, Duo ne revint pas sur sa décision, même s'il devait avouer qu'il n'était pas des plus rassurés. Ce n'était pas de sa monture qu'il doutait, mais de lui. Il craignait de faire un faut mouvement ou quoi que ce soit qui lui ferait de nouveau perdre cette confiance qu'il commençait à retrouver.

Intrigué par le manège des deux hommes, Deathscythe tourna la tête vers Duo qui sentant son souffle sur sa main, l'approcha lentement et lui caressa le bout du nez en lui parlant d'une voix apaisante comme il avait prit l'habitude de le faire auparavant. Prenant peu à peu de l'assurance, il appuya davantage ses caresses, élargissant son champ d'action au fut et à mesure.

Puis, lorsque l'animal se désintéressa de lui, acceptant totalement sa promesse, Heero raccourci la longe, la faisant passer autour du l'encolure puissant de l'étalon et se tournant vers Duo, il l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'aider à l'enfourcher. Les anciens réflexes de Duo revenant au galop, il s'assit sur le dos de l'animal, proche du garrot afin de ne pas lui faire mal au dos, celui-ci n'étant pas protégé par la selle, et lorsqu'il eut trouvé son assiette, il ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise et de joie non contenues :

- Oh mon Dieu ! Hee... Heero... Je...

La gorge nouée par l'émotion, Duo ne pu terminer sa phrase. Tout aussi ému que lui, Heero se contenta de poser sa main sur son genoux, un sourire éclatant illuminant son regard alors que ses yeux brillaient de larme de joie incommensurable. Il avait tenu la promesse qu'il avait faite à Duo... Certes, il lui restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, mais à présent, le plus dur était derrière lui. Maintenant qu'il avait franchi ce pas, le reste n'en serait que plus aisé et lui reviendrait rapidement.

Sans lâcher l'animal, Heero l'attrapa au licol pour plus de sécurité, un accident étant vite arrivé, et commença à marcher. Semblant comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un jour spécial et d'un évènement pour son cavalier, Deathscythe, la tête basse, suivit docilement. Les mains fermement accrochée à la crinière ondoyante de sa monture, Duo avait le cœur qui battait à un rythme encore jamais atteint. Lentement, il redécouvrait toutes ces sensations, ces émotions qu'il avait ressenti par le passé à chevaucher sa monture. Il sentait les muscles de l'étalon s'actionner à chaque pas qu'il faisait, ressentant en lui l'excitation intense qu'il ressentait avant son accident, à chaque fois qu'il le montait. Il se sentait envahit par un élan de liberté, comme si plus rien au monde ne pouvait le retenir de s'échapper loin d'ici.

Chaque pas effectué par Deathscythe lui procurait une joie sans borne, la satisfaction extrême d'avoir vaincu ses démons et atteint son but ultime. Lentement, ses mains se décrispèrent, relâchant la crinière de l'étalon pour se poser sur la bosse proéminente formée par son garrot.

Après un temps qui parut bien trop court au natté, Heero fit stopper l'animal et d'un bon leste et agile, il l'enfourcha, prenant place derrière Duo. Sans un mot, juste avec l'aide de la position de son corps, se penchant sensiblement en avant, Heero lança Deathscythe au galop, sous le regard médusé d'Helen. Après une fraction de seconde, remise de sa surprise, elle s'exclama :

- David ! Oh mon Dieu... Daviiid !!!

Croyant à un accident, David accourut aussi rapidement que possible et suivant le regard de son épouse, il en laissa tomber la fourche qu'il tenait dans la main face au spectacle qui l'attendait. Montés sur Deathscythe lancé au grand galop à travers les champs, Duo et Heero se laissaient griser par la vitesse, le vent fouettant leur visage, et faisant briller leur regard. Plus ému que jamais, Duo laissa libre court à ses larmes, signe extrême de la joie intense et sans limites qu'il ressentait. Jamais il n'aurait cru vivre moment aussi enchanteur sinon dans ses rêves. Durant ces trois dernières années, il avait oublié l'effet que cela faisait d'être sur le dos du cheval qu'il avait vu grandir et avec lequel il avait tout appris et tissé des liens de respect et de confiance réciproque, mais aussi d'amitié, s'il pouvait qualifier ainsi le lien entre eux. Lancé au galop à cru sur son étalon, le corps d'Heero pressé tout contre le sien par ses bras qui l'enserrait avec possessivité, il était un homme comblé.

Après un moment bien trop court au goût du châtain Heero mit fin à leur folle cavalcade, faisant s'arrêter leur monture à quelques mètres de la où se trouvaient Helen et David. Les larmes aux yeux, Helen observait son fils avec une fierté non dissimulée, les yeux pétillants alors que des larmes d'émotion pure coulaient sur ses joues. S'il était un peu plus maître de lui-même David n'en était pas moins fier et adressait à Heero un regard empli de gratitude et de reconnaissance.

Heero mit pied à terre en premier et détachant la longe, il aida ensuite Duo à descendre. Le visage baigné de larmes, il souriait comme jamais encore Heero ne l'avait vu faire. A l'instant même où il posa les pieds au sol, Duo fut assailli par sa mère qui le prit dans ses bras et le serra à l'étouffer :

- Tu l'as fait mon chéri ! S'exclama-t-elle entre deux sanglots. Mon Dieu, Duo ! Tu peux pas imaginer à quelle point je suis fier de toi... C'était... C'était magique... Te voir monté Deathscythe avec Heero après tant d'années... Heero... Tu as accompli un miracle...

David se joignit rapidement à leur étreinte, prenant entre ses bras puissant sa femme et son plus jeune enfant. S'il ne dit rien, trop bouleversé encore par le spectacle dont il avait été témoin, il n'en pensait pas moins qu' Helen. Adressant un regard au japonais qui assistait à la scène un peu en retrait, un sourire heureux illuminant son visage, David articula, aucun son ne sortant de sa bouche :

- Heero... Merci...

Saisissant sans mal le message, Heero se contenta d'un signe de tête entendu. Le bonheur du natté suffisait à faire le sien et le voir si transporté de bonheur en cet instant le rendait heureux. Après un instant, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de sa mère, Duo appela :

- Heero ?

- Je suis là, lui signala l'asiatique.

Duo se retourna alors et faisant une confiance aveugle à son amant, il se précipita un peu au hasard vers lui, sachant qu'Heero serait la pour le rattraper. Et effet, Heero fut bien là, mais sous le choc que provoqua la rencontre entre leur deux corps, ils chutèrent en arrière, Heero tenant Duo dans ses bras et lui faisant rempart de son corps. Il atterrirent dans l'herbe dans un éclat de rire du natté qui laissa exploser sa joie, alors que leur deux corps enlacés roulaient dans l'herbe dans un enchevêtrement de jambes. Après quelques roulades ponctuées d'éclats de rire cristallin de l'américain et plus discret du japonais, Duo se retrouva allongé au dessus d'Heero, leur visage à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leur souffle erratique, caressant le visage de l'autre en un effleurement éthéré. Les joues maculées de larmes, la natte défaite, il offrait à Heero un sourire irradiant de bonheur à l'état pur, répétant sans cesse les mêmes mots en une litanie incessante :

- Hee-chan... Merci ! Merci ! Oh my darling... Je t'aime... Merci...

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire tendrement et de lui rendre son étreinte, puis passant sa main sur sa nuque, il l'attira vivement à lui, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec une avidité non contenue. Répondant avec tout autant d'ardeur à ce baiser, Duo entrouvrit les lèvres et frissonna de plaisir lorsque la langue de son japonais vint à la rencontre de la sienne avec une passion non feinte.

Alors qu'ils se séparaient, semblant revenir à la réalité, Helen s'exclama brusquement, faisant sursauter les trois hommes :

- Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que j'appelle Hilde et Solo pour leur raconter !

Et sur ses mots, elle s'éclipsa suivit par David afin de leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Après avoir parcourut quelques pas, David se retourna et déclara :

- Félicitation mon garçon... Je suis tellement fier de toi... Heero... Nous te devons ce miracle... Merci... Merci du fond du cœur...

- Je t'en prie David, répondit l'asiatique. Mon bonheur est aussi intense que le votre.

- Je t'aime Papa, déclara le châtain.

- Moi aussi mon fils.

Sur un dernier sourire, David parti rejoindre son épouse. Restés seuls, Heero et Duo ne bougeaient pas, tendrement enlacés, ils profitaient de la fraicheur de ce début de soirée, Deathscythe broutant paisiblement à quelques mètres de là, la longe posée avec soin sur son garrot par Heero, pour éviter qu'il ne marche dessus. Rien hormis le le bruit de la nature et les renâclements de Deathscythe ne vint troubler cet instant de paix et de sérénité. Ce ne fut que lorsque la fraicheur du soir s'installa que le jeune couple consentit enfin à se lever. Ramenant Deathscythe au box, ils le pansèrent consciencieusement avant de lui donner sa ration de foin et d'aller rejoindre les parents de l'américain. Ils trouvèrent Helen au téléphone avec le frère aîné de Duo et rejoignirent David qui préparait le repas du soir.

- Veux-tu que nous t'aidions ? Demanda le châtain en se servant un verre d'eau.

- Non, merci mon garçon, c'est gentil. Allez plutôt prendre votre douche, ta mère risque d'en avoir encore pour un moment et le repas ne sera, de toute façon, pas prêt tout de suite, répondit le sexagénaire.

- Très bien, tu nous appelles lorsque c'est prêt ? Demanda Duo en quittant la pièce.

- Comptez sur moi.

Dans la chambre, Duo se laissa tomber sur son lit et étouffant un bâillement, submergé par toutes les émotions intenses qu'il avait ressenties en peu de temps, il souffla :

- Tu peux aller te laver en premier si tu veux Hee-chan.

- Arigato Tenshi, à tout de suite, murmura le japonais en se penchant au dessus de lui pour ravir ses lèvres.

Après quoi, il attrapa des affaires propres et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce, Duo demanda :

- Hee-chan ? Je peux emprunter ton téléphone pour appeler Quatre, s'il te plait ?

- Bien sur mon ange, répondit le japonais. Tu le trouvera sur la table de chevet de mon côté du lit. Tu as besoin d'aide pour le numéro ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant Duo tendre le bras pour l'attraper.

- Ça devrait aller. Merci honey, répondit Duo en lui adressant un sourire tendre.

Quand il revint de la salle de bain, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Heero trouva Duo au téléphone, discutant gaiment avec son meilleur ami. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Heero alla s'asseoir dans le lit aux côtés de son amant, et passant un bras autour de ses épaules, il l'attira contre lui. Puis, emporté par la curiosité, il demanda :

- Comment est-ce que tu as connu Quatre ?

- J'étais dans la même classe que lui au collège. J'ai sauté ma classe de quatrième, du coup je me suis retrouvé avec un an d'avance sur les autres. J'étais aussi le plus jeune de la classe et c'était pas toujours évident à assumer. Tu sais... Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un de très populaire durant ma scolarité. Passer son temps à lire et à dessiner des chevaux, ça aide pas à se faire des amis si bien que j'étais souvent considéré comme la tâche, le looser de la classe. Avec mes cheveux longs et mon style assez sombre, j'ai été vite pris en grippe par les autres élèves. Tu sais à quel point ils peuvent être méchant à cet âge là...

Après une courte pause, il reprit, soupirant de bien être en les bras de son amant qui lui caressait le front du bout des doigts :

- C'est Quatre qui m'a abordé en premier lors d'une récréation. J'étais dans mon coin à dessiner quand il est venu me parler. Je me rappellerais toujours du sourire chaleureux et empli de bonté qu'il m'a adressé ce jour là. On ne se connaissait pas et pourtant, il est venu me voir, moi, le pauvre petit minable alors que lui était l'un des garçons le plus populaire du collège. Il m'a dit qu'il avait remarqué que j'aimais dessiner et m'a demandé s'il pouvait jeter un œil sur mes croquis. Quand il a vu que je dessinais des chevaux, son sourire s'est élargi et il m'a avouer vouer une passion à ces animaux. C'est ainsi que nous avons commencé par nous retrouver lors des pauses et par la suite nous sommes devenus inséparables, toujours collés ensemble comme les deux doigts de la main.

- C'est drôle, déclara le japonais, vu comme Quatre et Trowa te décrivaient, je pensais que c'était toi qui avait abordé Quatre en premier. Tu est d'un naturel tellement direct et franc que ça m'a surprit quand tu disais que tu n'avais pas d'amis.

- C'est pourtant la vérité. Et puis, d'un certain côté, j'étais quelqu'un de solitaire et avais moi-même créé une certaine distance entre les autres élèves et moi. Comme quoi, le caractère d'une personne ne fait pas tout. Et toi, ajouta-t-il après un court silence, comment tu as rencontré Trowa ?

- Il était employé dans le centre de J à l'époque. Au départ nous ne nous adressions pas vraiment la parole, mais c'était une personne agréable. J'aimais son côté calme et posé. Il était réfléchi et très mature pour son âge. Puis, à force de nous côtoyer, nous avons fini par devenir ami, puis meilleurs amis.

Esquissant un sourire à la réflexion de son amant, Duo déclara :

- Toi qui aime le calme et la tranquillité, tu es mal tombé avec moi...

Lui relevant le menton du bout des doigts, Heero murmura :

- Oui, mais toi je t'aime. Alors je t'accepte comme tu es. Et c'est ton tempérament vif et spontané que j'ai tout de suite aimé chez toi, mon ange. Je crois bien qu'avant même de te connaître personnellement, j'étais déjà sous ton charme.

A ces mots, Duo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et ne trouva rien à répondre à cela. L'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe, Heero ajouta :

- Allez, va te laver, vu l'heure, nous ne devrions pas tarder de passer à table.

- Voui, répondit le natté en se levant.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, ils étaient tous installés à table entretenant une conversation animée. Puis, semblant se souvenir d'un détail, Helen déclara :

- Tout à l'heure, j'étais venue vous annoncer que David et moi sortons ce soir. Nous allons au théâtre. La pièce finissant tard, nous ne savons pas du tout à quelle heure nous rentrons, alors faites ce que vous avez à faire et ne nous attendez pas.

- D'accord Maman.

Après le repas, David et Helen montèrent se préparer et un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient partis, non sans leur recommander d'être sages. Après leur départ, le jeune couple s'installa dans le canapé, tendrement enlacé. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que le téléphone d'Heero se mette à sonner. Resté dans la chambre, le japonais s'excusa auprès de son amant et monta le chercher. Lorsqu'il revient quelques minutes plus tard, Duo se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas, à sa démarche nonchalante. Inquiet, il demanda :

- Heero ? Qui était-ce ? Quelque chose ne vas pas ?

- C'était J, répondit l'asiatique d'une voix tremblante. Ma mère vient d'être admise à l'hôpital. Apparemment une rechute de la pleurésie qu'elle à attraper il y a trente ans.

- Oh Heero, souffla le natté en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je suis désolé...

- J est avec elle en se moment, mais il a aussi ses responsabilité et ne peut pas rester avec elle trop longtemps, reprit Heero d'une voix tremblante d'émotions.

- Je sais Hee-chan, murmura l'américain en attirant la tête de son amant contre son épaule et lui caressant tendrement les cheveux. Tu dois aller la voir...

- Hai... J'ai dit à J que je partais demain matin à la première heure... Je suis désolé mon ange... Souffla-t-il en enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Ne le soit pas Hee-chan... C'est normal que tu veuilles être aux côtés de ta mère. Dieu que tu vas me manquer... Gémit le châtain.

- Viens avec moi ! S'exclama alors l'asiatique en se redressant, le regard pétillant d'une lueur d'espoir.

- Ne soit pas bête Heero, répondit le natté en esquissant un faible sourire. Tu auras déjà assez à faire à prendre soin de ta mère pour avoir en plus un infirme dans les pattes. Je serais plus une gène qu'autre chose... Non, il est préférable que je reste ici...

- Je t'aime Duo, souffla le brun en le serrant de toutes ses forces contre son cœur.

- Moi aussi Heero... De tout mon cœur, souffla le châtain.

Ils restèrent un instant enlacés, n'écoutant que les battements endiablés de leur cœur qui battaient à un rythme effréné. Après un silence prolongé, Heero s'éloigna sensiblement du châtain et demanda dans un murmure :

- Tu joues un morceau pour moi ?

Comprenant la demande implicite de son amant, Duo lui adressa un petit sourire tendre et l'embrassa chastement avant de s'arracher complètement à son étreinte. Puis, prenant place sur le petit tabouret devant le piano, il resta immobile un instant avant de finalement laisser ses doigts courir sur le clavier avec une agilité et une grâce sans pareille. Les premières notes s'élevèrent légères et cristallines dans la pièce, enveloppant les deux hommes d'une douce torpeur (3). Puis, lorsque la mélancolie qui se dégageait de la musique fut trop dure à supporter pour le brun, il alla s'asseoir derrière son amant, entourant sa taille de ses bras dans une étreinte désespérée pour le garder près de lui. Ses lèvres posées dans le cou diaphane du châtain, exploraient chaque parcelle de peau offerte à ses caresses. Ses mains ne restèrent pas longtemps inactives et lentement, elles se faufilèrent avec habileté sous la chemise de son amant, lui déclenchant un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur la peau satinée de son ventre ferme.

Les sens mis à rude épreuve par les mains et les lèvres baladeuses du japonais, Duo avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Cette constatation fit sourire le japonais qui, dans un élan de mesquinerie, mordilla délicatement la peau sensible du cou de l'américain, lui arrachant un tressaillement de plaisir et de surprise mêlés. Le corps d'Heero pressé tout contre son dos, enivré par sa chaleur et son odeur masculine qui lui emplissait les narines, Duo finit par se laisser gagner par la volupté dont faisait preuve le japonais. Renversant la tête en arrière, calée sur l'épaule puissante de son amant, il lui offrait son cou sans retenue, lui laissant un plus ample champ d'action pour poursuivre son exploration minutieuse.

Un sourire étirant ses lèvres, Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et répondit volontiers à l'invitation de son ange. Ses mains, jusqu'à présent, échouées sur son ventre, entreprirent de remonter lentement vers son torse, redessinant au passage les traits bien tracés des muscles déliés de son abdomen. Le ventre de Duo se contracta sous cet attouchement et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il soufflait bruyamment, retenant un rire discret. Savant cette zone extrêmement sensible, Heero effectua plusieurs passages, jusqu'à ce que n'en pouvant plus, Duo se mette à rentrer son ventre tandis que quittant les touches d'ivoires du piano, sa main se posait sur la sienne comme pour la retenir et l'empêcher de continuer.

- J'aime la façon dont ton corps est plus que sensible sous mes doigts... Souffla le japonais au creux de son oreille.

L'effleurement aérien du souffle chaud de son amant contre sa peau fit frémir l'américain et conforta le japonais qui se fit de plus en plus entreprenant. Ses caresses qui jusque là étaient restées de simples frôlements se firent plus appuyées. Sa langue se joignit à ses lèvres, ajoutant à la volupté et la douceur de celles-ci, goûtant chaque parcelle de la peau de Duo, laissant derrière elle une trainée humide mais pourtant brûlante. Galvanisé par le contact de son amant qui le touchait de toute part, Duo ne put retenir plus longtemps son premier gémissement de bien-être, tous ses sens en ébullition.

Puis, d'un geste fébrile, les mains tremblantes d'anticipation, Heero entreprit de déboutonner la chemise de son amant. Avec savoir faire, ses doigts s'attaquèrent aux boutons qui sautèrent un à un. Son torse et son ventre ainsi exposés incitaient le japonais à venir y passer ses doigts. Sa peau d'une pâleur astrale était une invitation à venir la goûter, se repaitre de sa fraicheur et de son goût de coco. Galvanisé par la respiration irrégulière de son amant et de la beauté de son corps parfait, Heero se laissa aller à son propre désir, le voulant depuis trop longtemps, et avec un peu plus d'ardeur, il laissa ses mains remonter avec conviction jusque sur son torse dénudé, s'arrêtant un instant sur ses boutons de chair rose qui pointaient avant de repartir dans son cou, redessinant avec savoir faire les courbes graciles et les dénivelés de son corps.

Depuis quelque instant déjà, Duo avait complètement cessé de jouer, les attouchements de son amant l'empêchant de se concentrer sur sa musique, attirant son attention sur une tout autre forme d'occupation des plus charnelles. Alors qu'une main d'Heero était posée sur sa cuisse et l'autre sur son torse, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, ses lèvres découvraient à présent la douceur soyeuse de ses épaules.

Galvanisé par la douceur des lèvres du japonais sur sa peau, Duo émit un soupir de contentement, et une de ses mains se posa dans sa tignasse indomptable tandis que l'autre rejoignais celle posée sur sa cuisse. Un hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque les dents du japonais mordillèrent délicatement sa nuque en un geste terriblement sensuel qui le fit frémir de tout son être. Sous l'effet du plaisir qu'il ressentit alors, son corps se cambra violemment et ses fesses allèrent à la rencontre du bassin de son amant qui émit un grognement guttural et raffermis sa prise sur le corps du natté, le gardant fermement contre le sien, une violente décharge de plaisir parcourant son corps.

Naviguant sur le corps du châtain les mains d'Heero vinrent se poser sur ses hanches tandis qu'il entamait un lent et sensuel déhanchement contre les fesses de Duo, attisant irrémédiablement leur désir. Un feulement de plaisir s'échappa de la gorge du natté lorsqu'il sentit le désir palpitant de vie de son amant, pulser à travers son pantalon. Les reins en feu, son sang frémissant dans ses veines, Duo se cambra davantage, amenuisant au maximum l'infime distance qui les séparait encore. La respiration de plus en plus irrégulière, Duo se frottait lascivement contre la bosse proéminente que formait l'érection de son amant sous son pantalon, toute once de gêne ou de pudeur envolées. Plus rien n'existait pour lui hormis le corps d'Heero et et le désir que faisait naître en lui la proximité des plus intimes de leur deux corps. Privés trop longtemps l'un de l'autre, ils se redécouvraient avec une passion et une avidité non feinte.

A bout de patience, ne pouvant plus se contenter seulement de le voir de dos, Heero se leva brusquement, arrachant à Duo une plainte de frustration de le priver ainsi de sa chaleur, et contournant le tabouret, il attrapa Duo par le bras et l'attira vivement à lui. Ils gémirent de concert lorsque leur intimité en feu entrèrent en contact et aveuglé par son désir de sentir le corps de son amant s'enflammer sous ses doigts, Heero les fit se retourner et le soulevant lestement, il le fit s'asseoir sur le piano. Un hoquet de surprise franchit les lèvres du natté, ne s'attendant pas à être soulevé avec autant d'aisance et un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, il murmura à l'oreille du brun :

- Quelle fougue... Light my fire, ajouta-t-il au creux de son oreille en une requête à peine murmurée.

Esquissant un sourire, le japonais ne répondit rien, mais fondit sur les lèvres de son amant avec une avidité qui surpris le châtain. Puis, se laissant gagner par le désir que faisait naître en lui les mains de son japonais sur son corps en feu, il finit par entrouvrir les lèvres, répondant avec la même ardeur au baiser fiévreux d'Heero. A bout de patience, les nerfs mit à rude épreuve, Heero lâcha la bouche de l'américain pour partir à l'exploration de son cou, redessinant du bout de la langue les monts et vallées de son corps sculpté à même le marbre blanc. D'un geste adroit démontrant son expérience, Heero fit sauter le bouton du jean de son vis à vis qui sans se faire prier, souleva le bassin pour l'aider à le lui retirer. Un petit cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsque sa peau nue entra en contact avec le bois froid de l'instrument sur lequel il était assis. A présent libéré de sa prison de toile, d'un geste habile, Duo attira son japonais entre ses jambes, faisant se presser leur érection l'une contre l'autre, les faisant gémir de concert.

Puis, sa chemise déboutonnée tombant sur ses épaules, les dénudant de façon plus que sensuelle, il se laissa aller à la renverse, s'allongeant sur le bois froid, offrant sans crainte son corps abandonné au bon vouloir de son amant. Face à cette vision de Duo des plus érotiques, Heero dégluti bruyamment, hypnotisé par la vision divine que lui offrait le natté. Semblant ressentir le trouble de son amant, Duo raffermis la prise de ses jambes autour du bassin de l'asiatique, le faisant gémir de plaisir lorsque leur intimité douloureusement tendues entrèrent en contact. Galvanisé par ce son érotique qui vint ravir ses oreilles et ne souhaitant pas rester totalement passif, Duo entama un langoureux déhanchement sur l'érection de son amant, tandis que trop surpris de l'audace de son amant pour réagir, Heero restait un temps sans réaction, se laissant aller au plaisir qui lui vrillait les reins.

Retrouvant bien vite ses esprits, Heero ancra ses mains sur les hanches de son amant et se penchant vers lui, il happa ses lèvres pour un baiser qui les laissa tous deux haletants et d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir, il murmura à son oreille :

- Petit démon...

Galvanisé par le souffle chaud et erratique du japonais sur sa peau, Duo émit un feulement de plaisir qui électrisa Heero. Le sang bouillonnait dans ses veines et incapable de résister plus longtemps à la tentation que représentait le corps alanguis de son amant sous lui, il fondit sur son corps, laissant sa langue redessiner avec minutie ses muscles déliés. Cependant, il ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire, convoitant déjà une toute autre partie de l'anatomie de son amant, située bien plus en aval. Du bout des doigts, il joua un instant avec l'élastique du boxer noir de son amant qui, un brasier ardent consumant ses reins, se mit à onduler sous lui, en une demande explicite à le satisfaire. Avisant la réaction positive de Duo, Heero esquissa un sourire en coin, et le torturant un peu plus, il se contenta de l'effleurer à travers sa prison de tissu, lui arrachant un cri de frustration.

Satisfait de cette réaction qui démontrait toute l'intensité de son désir, Heero consentit à répondre partiellement à sa requête muette et d'une lenteur exagérée, il fit glisser son boxer, en prenant un soin tout particulier à effleurer l'érection de Duo qui gémit bruyamment sous cet attouchement. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, le corps en ébullition, Duo posa ses mains sur les fesses fermes du japonais et l'attira tout contre lui. Sous son jean, il pouvait sentir la bosser proéminente formée par son érection et dans un déhanchement sensuelle, il se frotta contre lui, arrachant un cri de plaisir au japonais. Au supplice, son sexe tendu terriblement à l'étroit dans sa prison de toile, Heero lâcha un gémissement rauque et étouffé et se laissant gagner par le plaisir intense que lui procurait l'américain, il se pencha vers lui et s'empara de ses lèvres avec une brutalité emprunte de douceur tout en esquissant lui aussi, un mouvement du bassin.

Un gémissement de pur plaisir naquit dans leur gorge pour mourir contre leurs lèvres scellées avec une passion débordante. Puis, relâchant ses lèvres aussi vite qu'il s'en était emparées, faisant gémir Duo de frustration, Heero s'éloigna de lui l'espace d'un instant et reporta son attention le sexe palpitant de vie de l'américain qui cria sans retenue en sentant le souffle chaud de son amant effleurer son intimité brûlante de désir.

- Hee... Heero... S'exclama-t-il, la voix éraillée par le plaisir qui le consumait. S'il te plait... Je... Ne me... Fais pas languir davantage...

Dans un réflexe, les mains de Duo s'agrippèrent à ses épaules tandis que les mains du japonais empoignaient le faisaient écarter davantage les cuisses. A être ainsi exposé au regard de son amant, Duo se sentit rougir de gêne et le voyant s'empourprer ainsi, Heero s'empressa de le rassurer d'un baiser tendre qui contrastait avec ceux échangés précédemment :

- Tu es magnifique mon ange... N'ai pas honte de te montrer...

- C'est gênant Heero, souffla ne natté. Je suis loin d'être beau...

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, koibito... Répondit le japonais. Et je vais te le prouver, ajouta-t-il, un sourire vicieux étirant ses lèvres.

Et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de réaliser la portée des paroles de son amant, celui-ci fondit avec empressement sur son intimité douloureusement tendue et le prit le plus loin possible entre ses lèvres. Galvanisé par l'afflux soudain de plaisir qu'il ressentit, ne s'attendant pas à un tel geste de la part de son amant, Duo s'exclama dans un cri de surprise et de plaisir mélangés :

- Heero...

Conforté dans son élan, le japonais gagna de vigueur et, avec sadisme, il entama un va et vient affreusement lent, se ravissant ses sons que poussait Duo, entre feulement et gémissement plaintif. Sa voix résonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus belle et la plus douce des mélodies alors que sa langue s'enroulait sensuellement autour de son sexe palpitant de vie. Les mains ancrées sur les hanches de son amant, Heero l'empêchait de soulever le bassin pour aller à sa rencontre, gardant le privilège de rythmer à sa guise ses mouvements de succion, gardant le contrôle de son plaisir.

Enivré par les petits cris terriblement excitants que poussait Duo, Heero avait beaucoup de mal à réfréner son propre désir qui, à l'étroit dans son jean devenu trop serré, le faisait souffrir. Pendant un long moment, Heero garda ce même rythme affreusement lent, alternant parfois avec un rythme plus soutenu dans le but d'attiser au maximum le plaisir de son amant qui donnant de la voix, criait son plaisir sans la moindre once de retenue ou de pudeur. Puis, sans préavis, il libéra son intimité de sa prison chaude et humide, arrachant un gémissement de frustration au natté qui se mit à onduler sous lui dans le but d'atteindre la jouissance qui se refusait à lui.

Heero l'observa un instant, éblouit par la beauté de son amant à cet instant. Les joues en feu, les lèvres rougies et gonflées par leurs baisers enflammés, la respiration erratique et la pose sensuelle qui était la sienne, le dos délicieusement cambré, il lui renvoyait une image des plus érotique et Heero du user de tout son self-control pour ne pas le faire sien et le prendre dans l'instant qui suivait.

Puis, jugeant avoir suffisamment fait languir son natté, il le reprit entre ses lèvres, le faisant crier et reprit un va et vient régulier, accélérant proportionnellement la cadence jusqu'à ce que, arrivant au point de non retour, Duo s'exclame, les doigts crispés dans les cheveux de son amant :

- Oui... Hee... Heero... Je vais... Heerooo...

Sur ses mots, emporté par la vague de plaisir à l'état pur qui déferla sur lui, il jouit dans la bouche de son amant qui ne perdit rien de sa semence, l'accompagnant jusqu'au bout. Le souffle erratique, Duo se laissa lourdement retomber sur le bois dont le froid contrastait avec l'incendie qui l'embrasait de l'intérieur. Satisfait de lui-même, Heero se redressa et sans laisser à Duo le temps de se remettre entièrement du plaisir dévastateur qui venait de le submerger, il s'empara avidement de ses lèvres, trop longtemps privé de celles-ci.

Après un baiser des plus ardents, au comble de l'impatience, Heero fit glisser trois de ses doigts sur les lèvres de son amant qui, comprenant l'invitation, les entrouvrit sans se faire prier et les happa avec avidité. Face à la sensualité que dégageait le natté qui suçait ses doigts comme il le ferait d'une glace, Heero retint non sans mal un gémissement de désir, ayant de plus en plus de mal à se contenir. Réfrénant ses pulsions qui lui vrillaient douloureusement les reins Heero se pencha en avant et s'empara des lèvres de son amant, mêlant sa salive à la sienne alors que leur langue se retrouvaient en un ballet endiablé. Lorsqu'il les jugeant suffisamment humidifiés, il retira ses doigts de la bouche du châtain qui gémit de protestation et les fis glisser le long de son corps luisant de sueur, attisant son désir qui s'était de nouveau déjà bien réveillé. Puis, lorsqu'il arriva à l'entrée de son orifice, il s'agenouilla entre les jambes écartées de Duo, lui posant les pieds sur le rebord du piano et avec une douceur extrême, mettant de côté son propre désir, il insinua un premier doigt en lui, attentif à la moindre réaction de son amant. Celui-ci passa sans trop de difficulté, arrachant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlés sous l'intrusion inhabituelle tandis que le rouge lui montait aux joues en prenant conscience de la position dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Heerooo... Gémit-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. J'ai honte...

Pour toute réponse, Heero embrassa sensuellement la peau sensible de l'intérieur de ses cuisses, s'attirant un gémissement de la par de son ange qu'il préparait soigneusement. Lorsque Duo ne sembla plus ressentir aucune gêne due à la présence de son doigt en lui, Heero entreprit d'insérer le second qui par contre, déclencha un crispement chez l'américain tandis qu'une plainte s'échappait de ses lèvres.

Aussitôt, il cessa tout mouvement, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui et ce ne fut que lorsque Duo amorça de lui-même un lent déhanchement qu'il reprit sa préparation. Esquissant un mouvement de ciseaux avec ses doigts, il entreprit de détendre ses muscles de façon à ce qu'il puisse l'accueillir sans trop de douleur. Avec minutie, il écarta ses chairs jusqu'à ce que Duo s'empale de nouveau sur ses doigts, lui signifiant qu'il était prêt, qu'il inséra le troisième et dernier doigt. Celui-ci, à l'inverse des deux précédents, lui arracha un premier cri de douleur, alors que tout son corps se tendait sous la souffrance prodiguée par l'intrusion du japonais.

Redoublant de tendresse, Heero embrassa les cuisses de son amant pour le détourner de la douleur, esquissant un lent mouvement de va et vient. Lorsqu'enfin Duo ne ressenti plus la moindre douleur à la présence des doigts d'Heero en lui, il le lui fit savoir par une série de petits gémissements plaintifs qui électrisa les sens du japonais. S'il avait réussi à ce maitriser jusqu'à maintenant, la vision de son amant sensuellement alanguis et offert à lui additionné aux petits cris des plus excitants qu'il poussait eut raison de ses dernières résistances et il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement de frustration. Puis, se relevant, il se pencha vers lui et happa ses lèvres avec gourmandise et empressement, tout en déboutonnant à la hâte son jean qu'il retira en même temps que son boxer. Un gémissement de bien être franchit ses lèvres lorsque son érection se dressa fièrement, libérée de sa prison de toile qui la comprimait douloureusement.

Tous les sens en éveil, le désir consumant douloureusement ses reins, libérant dans ses veines des torrents de lave en fusion, Duo emprisonna son amant entre ses jambes, faisant se presser l'une contre l'autre leur érection douloureuse, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à l'état pur. Et ne pouvant en supporter plus, Duo gémit en une complainte suppliante :

- Heero... Ne me fais pas languir davantage...

Se penchant vers lui, Heero s'empara de sa lèvre inférieure qu'il suçota et mordilla délicatement, s'attirant un petit cri de la part de Duo qui se cambra sous lui et murmura à son oreille :

- Ryoukai...

Sur ce simple mot, il se redressa et avec une extrême délicatesse, afin de ne pas le blesser de sa présence imposante malgré sa longue préparation, il le pénétra, s'enfonçant lentement entre ses chairs. Tout le corps de Duo se cambra violemment sous l'intrusion de son amant, et un cri de douleur lui déchira la gorge alors qu'Heero le pénétrait entièrement. Cessant immédiatement sa progression, Heero se pencha au dessus de son ange et l'embrassa tendrement, léchant ses larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et déposant une multitude de baisers papillons sur son visage afin de le détourner de la douleur. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour atténuer sa douleur, il lui murmurait des mots doux et apaisant à l'oreille. Cela sembla avoir l'effet escompté car bientôt, le natté finit par se détendre et sur invitation de son ange, Heero put esquisser un lent et ample mouvement de bassin qui acheva de le préparer.

Les crispations de douleur de son visage avaient fait place à de la gêne qui s'effaça rapidement lorsque dans un mouvement plus profond que les précédents, Heero toucha quelque chose en lui, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlés.

Galvanisé par les gémissements de son ange et la sensation d'être entièrement enveloppé par sa douce chaleur Heero finit par se laisser aller à ses propres pulsions et lâcha la bride de son plaisir. Chaque coup de rein qu'il esquissait les menait toujours plus loin sur le chemin de la jouissance, faisant s'enflammer leur sens. Les mains ancrées sur les hanches du châtain, gardant ainsi le contrôle de ses pénétrations, Heero empêchait Duo de soulever son bassin pour venir à sa rencontre.

Alors que le plaisir les submergeait et qu'il atteignaient le point de non retour, Heero cessa subitement, arrachant un sanglot de frustration au natté qui, le corps en sueur et les cheveux collés sur son visage, se tortillait pour atteindre cette libération qui se refusait à lui. Les reins douloureux, Heero était à deux doigts d'exploser et du se faire violence pour ne pas laisser libre court à ses bas instincts animal.

Usant de toute la force de sa volonté, il se retira de son amant qui cria de protestation, pour se pencher sur lui et happer ses lèvres rougies par leurs baiser et des morsures que s'infligeait le natté pour retenir ses cris de plaisir. Lui faisant par de son mécontentement, Duo mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son amant sans répondre à son baiser, ce qui fit sourire le japonais. Au comble de l'impatience, Heero finit par céder et pénétra de nouveau l'américain d'un ample et profond coup de rein. Les lèvres entrouvertes sur un cri de plaisir mêlés, Duo posa ses mains sur les fesses du japonais, souhaitant le sentir toujours plus profondément en lui, que leur corps se fondent l'un dans l'autre pour ne faire plus qu'un.

Donnant de la voix, Duo criait sans retenir le plaisir qui lui vrillait douloureusement les reins alors que le japonais le pénétrait avec toujours plus de fougue et de passion, les menant sur les chemins de la jouissance. Puis, sans un déhanchement plus violent et profond que les autres, Heero se libéra dans un cri de jouissance dans les entrailles de son amant qui, sentant la semence de son amant se répandre en lui se libéra à son tour sur son ventre dans un hurlement de plaisir.

Épuisé et en sueur, la respiration erratique, Heero se laissa retomber sur le corps de son amant qui l'accueillit dans ses bras. La tête calée sur son cœur, il retrouvait lentement mais surement un rythme cardiaque régulier. Enlaçant tendrement son amant dans ses bras Duo laissa glisser ses doigts de long de son corps pour remonter dans son cou jusque sur son visage et du bout des doigts, il décolla les mèches de cheveux collées à son front par la sueur.

Frissonnant de plaisir à ce contact aérien, Heero se laissa aller à cette instant de tendresse, sachant qu'il en serait privé dès le lendemain matin pour une durée indéterminée.

Aucun des deux hommes n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais lorsque la température de leur corps retrouva son seuil originel et que la fraicheur de la nuit les enveloppa, Heero se redressa sur ses coudes et déposant un rapide baiser sur le nez du natté, il souffla :

- Je t'aime...

S'empourprant légèrement, Duo raffermit sa prise autour de son corps et répondit :

- Je t'aime aussi... Oh mon amour, gémit-il, tu vas me manquer...

- Toi aussi mon ange, déclara gravement le japonais. Mais je ne suis pas encore partit, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure, et je compte bien profiter de toi au maximum... Je veux me repaître de ton goût, m'enivrer de ton odeur jusqu'à saturation...

Et sur ses mots, sans laisser à Duo le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il se redressa et passant ses bras sous le corps du natté, il l'attira à lui et le souleva lestement, le portant comme s'il ne pesait rien. Puis, lui volant un furtif baiser, il monta jusque dans leur chambre.

Ils refirent l'amour plusieurs fois dans la nuit et lorsque la fatigue s'empara d'eux au petit matin, avant de s'endormir, satisfait et comblé, Duo murmura dans un bâillement :

- Tu me promet de me réveiller en même temps que toi...

- Tu as ma parole, mon ange...

Ce fut après une nuit de sommeil bien trop courte qu'Heero se réveilla. Il se leva sans bruit et alla prendre une douche rapide avant de revenir s'habiller dans la chambre. Puis, se souvenant de sa promesse faite à Duo, il entreprit de le réveiller, rechignant à le tirer du sommeil profond dans lequel il semblait plonger, mais il savait que s'il ne le faisait pas, Duo lui en tiendrait rigueur.

- Duo, mon ange, réveilles-toi, souffla-t-il à son oreille en l'embrasant délicatement dans le cou, le faisant réagir.

- Hee-chan...

- Il est l'heure Duo, murmura le japonais.

Ces simples mots achevèrent de réveiller Duo qui, les larmes perlant au coin des yeux, se tourna vers la source de chaleur que produisait son amant dans son dos. Du bout du pouce, Heero effaça ses larmes et déclara dans un murmure :

- Ne pleure pas mon ange... Tu es tellement plus beau quand tu souris...

Cette phrase fit sourire Duo malgré lui et du bout des lèvres, Heero l'embrassa tendrement et reprit :

- Allez, prépare-toi, je descends préparer le petit déjeuner...

Et sur un dernier baiser, il se leva et se rendit à la cuisine. Passant par le salon, il ramassa les affaires qu'ils avaient abandonnées là où elles étaient tombées la veille et les posa sur le dossier du canapé pour les remonter plus tard. Alors qu'il se rendit à la cuisine, il fut surprit de trouver Helen assise à table en train de prendre son petit déjeuner :

- Heero ? Tu es déjà levé ? S'exclama-t-elle surprise, au vue de l'heure plus que matinale.

La remerciant intérieurement de ne faire aucun commentaire sur le désordre qui régnait dans le salon à leur arrivée, ne laissant aucun doute sur le genre d'activité qui les avaient occupés dans la soirée, Heero déclara gravement :

- J'ai reçu un appel d'un ami hier au soir. Ma mère à eut une rechute d'une maladie attrapée il y a trente ans et à été admise à l'hôpital en fin d'après-midi.

- Oh Heero, souffla Helen en posant une main compatissante sur son bras. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

- Hn. D'après les médecins elle serait hors de danger, mais ils préfèrent la garder en observation encore aujourd'hui pour s'assurer que tout va bien. Du coup, je rentre m'occuper d'elle.

- Oui, je comprends, et c'est normal, déclara la mère de son amant. Duo est-il au courant ?

- Hai, souffla le japonais en baissant la tête, détournant le regard pour ne pas qu'Helen voit les larmes qui menaçaient de couler à tout instant. Il... Il m'a demandé de le réveiller... Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver...

A peine Heero eut-il achevé sa phrase que le natté faisait irruption dans la cuisine. Il alla embrasser sa mère assise à sa place habituelle avant de se tourner vers son amant qui, comprenant sa détresse pour ressentir la même, le fit asseoir sur ses genoux avant de l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Le petit déjeuner et les préparatifs du départ du japonais se déroulèrent dans un silence monastique. Quand vint l'heure du départ, Heero se tourna vers Helen et déclara :

- Helen, je ne vous remercierais jamais assez toi et David pour l'accueil chaleureux que vous m'avez réservé.

- C'est tout naturel Heero. Revient vite nous voir, déclara-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras pour une étreinte chaleureuse. Et j'espère pour toi que ta mère se remettra vite.

- C'est promis, déclara l'asiatique en lui rendant son étreinte.

Puis, se séparant d'Helen il se tourna vers Duo qui se jeta dans ses bras sans chercher à retenir ses larmes et les sanglots qui nouaient sa gorge.

- Je veux pas que tu partes Heero, déclara-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

- Ce n'est qu'un au revoir mon cœur, souffla le brun en lui rendant son étreinte, le serrant de toutes ses forces contre lui en une étreinte désespérée. Nos retrouvailles n'en seront que plus belles... Je t'aime mon ange...

- Je t'aime aussi Heero... De tout mon cœur... Promet-moi de m'appeler très vite...

- Je te promet Tenshi... Souffla Heero, retenant ses larmes avec de plus en plus de difficultés.

- Tu penseras à moi, hein ? Gémit Duo en reniflant bruyamment.

- A chaque seconde, murmura l'asiatique à son oreille. Je t'aime...

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser empli de tout l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre, un baiser scellant la promesse de se revoir au plus tôt. Leur langues s'entremêlaient avec la passion du désespoir qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond de leur être. Puis, mettant fin au baiser, Heero murmura à l'oreille de son amant :

- Si à un moment l'envie de prend de venir, demande à Quatre ou à Trowa... Tu sera toujours le bienvenue Duo. Je t'aime...

Et sur ses mots, il s'arracha à l'étreinte de l'américain tant qu'il ressentait encore le courage de le faire. Le sentant s'éloigner de lui, les larmes de Duo redoublèrent d'intensité et alors qu'Heero montait dans la voiture, Duo lui cria :

- Je t'aime Heero... T'as pas intérêt à l'oublier...

- Je te promet mon ange, je t'aime aussi, répondit le brun.

Puis, sans un regard de plus à son amant sous peine de ne plus réussir à partir, il démarra la voiture et partit alors que Duo lui faisait de grands signes de la main. Après un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, il prit s'engagea sur le chemin qui le ramenait chez lui, loin de son ange...

Resté là où Heero l'avait quitté, Duo prit à peine conscience que Loki lui léchait la main, comme pour le consoler, semblant avoir ressentit sa tristesse. Tourné dans la direction qu'avait prit son amant, il resta là jusqu'à ce que sa voiture ait disparue à l'horizon sous les premiers rayons du soleil, une unique larme roulant sur sa joue.

A suivre…

* * *

Notes :

**(1) Shanti** : cela signifie "**la paix**" en bengali.  
(2) **Wicahpi** : se prononce "_.pi_" et signifie "**étoile**" en lakota.  
(3) "_While your lips are still red_" de **Nightwish**.

**

* * *

**

Coucou tout le monde !

Après plusieurs mois sans publication et plusieurs mails de la part de lectrices fidèles (que je remercie de m'avoir brassée soit-dit au passage ^_^) voici (enfin...) le chapitre 18 qui, je l'espère, vous aura plus. Encore une fois, je m'excuse d'avoir mi autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée ce qui allait se passer dans celui-ci (ni dans les prochains d'ailleurs...) et je l'ai un peu écris au gré du fil de mes pensées lol  
Comme d'habitude, je ne suis que peu satisfaite du résultat de ce chapitre et ne parlons pas du lemon _ Je l'ai pondu dans la journée et je peux vous assurer qu'après près de 4 pages de lemon, j'ai le cerveau qui fume de tous les côtés ! C'est que ça en crame des neurones ces p'tites bêtes lol

N'ayant plus que Danse avec lui (pour le moment) en histoire personnelle, j'ai commencé (avant que ce chapitre ne soit publié) l'écriture du chapitre 19. Le plus dur est toujours de commencer, mais maintenant que c'est fait, la suite ne devrait, en toute logique, pas trop tarder. J'ai pour habitude de toujours terminer plus ou moins rapidement un chapitre commencé. Voila ! J'espère que cette nouvelle vous fera plaisir :)

Pour éviter de vous faire patienter trop longtemps entre chaque publication de chapitre, j'ai décidé de changer ma méthode de travail. Je n'attendrais plus d'avoir publié et laissé passé du temps avant de commencer le chapitre suivant, mais le commencerais une fois le précédent achevé. Comme cela, il sera déjà commencé lorsque l'autre sera publié. Et normalement, cela devrait aller mieux niveau timing. En espérant que j'arrive à me tenir à ce nouveau mode de fonctionnement (ce qui, avec moi, n'est pas gagné d'avance ^^") Enfin voila !

Ensuite, que dire des autres publications de prévues... **Lybertys** s'est attelée à l'écriture du chapitre 11 de Beyond the invisible et, au vue de la longueur de celui-ci alors qu'elle en est à peine à la moitié ou les 3/5 du chapitre, j'ai également commencé à reprendre ce qu'elle avait écrit, dans le chapitre 12 (qui lui non plus ne sera pas des plus courts et chargé en rebondissements ^^...)

Pour Silent scream, le chapitre 09 à été posté sur notre nouveau site .fr et j'alterne l'écriture du chapitre 11 avec celui en court de Beyond the invisible et celui de Danse avec Lui.

Pour ce qui est de Once in a lifetime, nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchi, faisant passer en priorité les histoires pour lesquelles nous avons le plus d'inspiration (oui, honte à nous...)

Et pour finir, je ne sais pas si **Gayana** à eut le temps de commencer le chapitre 03 de Behind the Hell's door, notre histoire en commun dont vous pourrez trouver le lien sur mon profil.

Tien, en parlant de cela, toutes les histoires que j'écris en commum avec **Gayana **ou **Lybertys** on à présent un lien direct :) (voir sur mon profil). Pour ceux/celles que cela interesse, si vous souhaitez les lire, il vous suffit de cliquer sur le lien qui vous ouvrira la page directement sur le premier chapitre :) Voila pour les nouveautés !

Ensuite, pour ce qui est de mes histoires personnelles, j'ai terminé Coeur de Crystale depuis quelques semaines déjà (dit-elle avec fierté ^_^). Un nouvel O.S. a été publié, il a pour titre Un ange à mes côtés. C'est une séquelle de mon two-shot Le goût de l'amour. C'est un POV de Duo qui raconte sa vie avec Heero après que celui-ci l'ait prit sous son aile. Comment réagira-t-il lorsque le passé refera surface ? Mais j'en dit pas plus. Simplement qu'il peut être lu sans avoir lu le précédent, cela ne gènera en rien la compréhension de l'histoire.

Enfin, pour finir, j'ai plusieurs projets en attente d'écriture, au moins deux en solo et deux avec **Lybertys** (qui à dit "encore ?!" ?? XD) Figurez-vous qu'on s'est faites la même réfléxion entre nous lol Enfin, pour le moment, cela ne reste qu'à l'état de projet. Il nous reste encore pas mal de choses à définir avec qu'elles ne prennent définitivement vie lol. Pour les projets perso, j'y ai déjà pas mal réfléchi et noté quelques idées, mais je pense les commencer uniquement lorsque j'aurai terminé Danse avec lui (et pour être honnête, je ne sais pas encore le nombre de chapitre qu'il me reste à écrire).

Bon, voila, cette fois je crois que j'ai définitivement fait le tour de toutes les nouveautés :)

Je vous remercie encore infiniment pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements et vous dit à très bientôt.

'ros kisu

- shini -


	20. Chapter 20

**Titre**: Danse avec lui

**Auteur**** :** Shinigami

**Genre**** :** UA, OOC, Général, Romance

**Couple**** :** Heero x Duo et Trowa x Quatre

****

NDA : Après avoir reçu d'innombrables mails de lectrices qui me suppliaient de poster la suite de cette histoire, j'ai vraiment fait mon possible pour les satisfaire, et résultat des courses, je n'ai eut que trois reviews sur le chapitre 18. Alors, je veux bien faire un effort, mais d'un autre côté, je trouve cela vraiment pas sympa de votre part. Je veux bien faire un effort du mien, mais si vous n'en faites pas du votre alors ce n'est plus la peine de venir pleurer pour avoir la suite. Vous ne l'aurez que lorsque je l'aurais décidé et pas avant. L'égoïsme marche dans les deux sens. Je ne suis pas du genre à réclamer des reviews, loin de là, mais faut pas abuser non plus !

Merci à : **sortilege**,** lolie **et** Mini-Yuy** pour leur review sur le chapitre 18 de Danse avec lui.

* * *

Chapitre 19

Comme il le lui avait promis, Heero avait appelé Duo lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui pour le rassurer et l'informer que tout c'était bien passé sur la route. Il n'avait pu retenir un sourire attendrit lorsque Duo lui avait avoué ne pas avoir quitté le téléphone dans l'attente de son appel. Après quoi, à Heero avait mit fin à la communication, ayant encore à prendre une douche avant d'aller voir sa mère à l'hopital. Sur un dernier "je t'aime" et moultes recommandations de prudence de la part du japonais à son ange, ils avaient raccroché simultanément. Peu habitué et de nature très possessive, Duo était peu être celui qui souffrait le plus de leur séparation. Cela faisait à peine trois heures que le japonais était parti loin de lui, mais il avait l'impression que cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines. Heero souffrait également, mais contrairement à son amant, il savait rester maître de ses émotions. De plus, l'esprit préoccupé par l'état de santé de sa mère, il avait moins de temps pour se lamenter et songer au natté, même si son image et sa présence restaient gravées dans son coeur. Après son arrivée chez lui, Heero s'était douché à la hâte et sans même prendre le temps d'enlever son sac du coffre, il reprenait la voiture pour aller voir le professeur J.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il se garait dans la cours du centre qui l'avait pratiquement vu grandir et allait directement voir J qu'il devinait être à son bureau. Frappant quelques coups rapides à la porte, il n'attendit pas de réponse et entra.

- Heero, mon garçon ! S'exclama J en relevant la tête. Je t'attendais.

- Bonjour professeur, répondit le japonais.

- Tu as fait bonne route ? Interroga le sexagénaire en se levant et s'approchant de l'asiatique pour le prendre dans ses bras en une étreinte chaleureuse.

- Oui, je vous remercie, souffla Heero en répondant à l'accolade de son mentor.

- Je t'attendais pour aller rendre visite à ta mère. Tu es prêt à y aller ou tu préfères passer chez toi avant ? Questionna le professeur en libérant Heero de son étreinte.

- J'ai pris le temps de passer à la maison avant, je vous remercie.

- Très bien, déclara J. Dans ce cas allons-y, ajouta-t-il en suivant Heero qui déjà, quittait le bureau.

Fermant la porte à clef, J alla rejoindre l'asiatique à sa voiture et lorsqu'il fut installé côté passager, Heero démarra.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital où était internée Ayame, la mère d'Heero, s'effectua dans un silence monastique. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hopitâl, J précéda Heero et le conduisit jusqu'à l'accueil. Arrivant devant le guichet, Heero, qui parvenait difficilement à dissimuler son anxieté s'adressa à la jeune infirmière en blouse blanche :

- Bonjour, la chambre de Yuy Ayame s'il vous plait...

- Je suis désolée, monsieur, répondit la jeune fille blonde avec un petit sourire contrit, mais les visites ne sont pas autorisées le matin.

- Je... Commença le japonais. Je n'étais pas là lorsqu'elle s'est fait admise, je ne l'ai appris qu'hier. Laissez-moi juste aller voir comment elle va... Ou donnez-moi de ses nouvelles...

Lui lança un regard ennuyé, la jeune fille demanda alors :

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Je suis son fils, répondit instantanément le japonais.

- Bien. Quel nom avez-vous dit déjà ?

- Yuy, Y-u-y, épela Heero Ayame... Avec un "Y", précisa-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire amusé face à l'hésitation de l'infirmière et l'air perdu qu'elle abordait.

- Je vous remercie, déclara-t-elle. Alors madame Yuy va bien. Des examens ont été effectués hier à son arrivée, le médecin lui à ponctionné l'eau qu'elle avait dans la plèvre, mais rien de trop grave. Il préfère cependant la garder en observation pendant quelques jours pour s'assurer que tout est en ordre puis elle pourra sortir. Cependant, sa tension est très basse et il lui faudra énormément de repos.

Heero émit un long soupir de soulagement et se tourna vers J qui posa une main rassurante sur son épaule, lui aussi visiblement soulagé d'apprendre que c'était moins grave que cela en avait l'air.

- Excusez-moi, reprit la jeune infirmière, j'aurais besoin que vous remplissiez les formalités d'admission de votre mère...

- Je n'ai rien sur moi, répondit le japonais. Vers quelle heure pouvons nous venir lui rendre visite ? J'apporterais les documents à ce moment là...

- Très bien. Alors les visites sont autorisées à partir de treize heures jusqu'à dix-neuf heures cinquante. Et pour les papiers, j'aurais besoin de la carte d'identité de votre mère, de sa carte mutuelle ou assurance si elle a une assurance privée ainsi que sa carte de sécurité sociale valide avec un bulletin de soin si elle est assurée.

- Je vous remercie, je vous apporterais cela dans l'après-midi, répondit le japonais en esquissant un pas pour s'éloigner.

- Voulez-vous que je vous le note ? Demanda l'infirmière.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. Merci.

Pour les trois heures de temps qu'il leur restait à tuer avant de pouvoir aller rendre visite à Ayame, J invita Heero à venir manger chez lui. Il prépara un repas rapide et après quoi, Heero alla voir ses chevaux, afin de s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien, même s'il ne se faisait pas de soucis vis à vis de la façon dont J traitait toutes ses bêtes avec amour. Après avoir inspecté ses étalons et s'assurer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas blessés entre eux, il alla voir sa jument et celle qu'il avait offerte à Duo. Comme les étalons, elles étaient en pleine forme et Heero remercia vivement J de prendre soins d'eux comme il le faisait.

Puis, un peu avant treize heures, Heero passa chez lui chercher les papiers pour remplir les formalités d'admission à l'hopitâl de sa mère, et en compagnie de J, il retourna à l'hopitâl. L'infirmière qui les avaient accueilli un peu plus tôt les reconnu et leur adressa un sourire. Pendant qu'Heero s'occupait des documents administratifs, J alla voir Ayame dont la chambre se situait au service de pneumologie.

Après s'être fait indiquer le numéro de la chambre de sa mère, Heero s'y rendit. Frappant quelques coups discrets à la porte, il l'entra après en avoir reçu l'autorisation. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Ayame se redressa, provoquant une quinte de toux sèche, et Heero lui adressa un regard noir, lui faisant clairement comprendre de rester allongée et de ne pas se fatiguer inutilement.

- Ohayo Okasan, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant à son chevet sur le bord du lit avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur la joue en lui prenant la main.

- Oyaho musuko (1), répondit Ayame dans un murmure, la voix éteinte par la douleur.

- Daijobu ? Demanda le japonais toujours d'une voix douce, afin de ne pas fatiguer sa mère plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis le professeur à été très gentil, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers J et lui adressant un sourire empli de reconnaissance.

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant au chevet de la femme aux origines japonaises, parlant un peu de tout et de rien. Ayame demanda à son fils comment s'était déroulé son séjour chez son ami, Heero ne lui ayant encore pas parlé de la nature de la relation qu'il entretenait avec l'américain, lui ayant seulement expliqué rapidement qu'un ami avait succité son aide pour passer outre ses peurs et ses angoisses. Il n'appréhendait pas la réaction de sa mère à propos de son homosexualité, celle-ci étant déjà brieffée, mais il avait voulu attendre de voir comment évoluait sa relation avec Duo avant de lui en faire part. Puis, lorsque les premiers signes de fatigue d'Ayame se manifestèrent, les deux hommes la quittèrent sur la promesse de revenir la voir le lendemain.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent, longs et monotones pour Heero qui, seul chez lui, s'ennuyait de son amant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé par le passé, devenir un jour, aussi dépendant de quelqu'un. Le matin, après avoir rangé succinctement la maison, il allait apporter son aide à J pour l'entretien et les soins aux chevaux, leur donnant leur ration de foin, et nettoyant leur box avant de balayer l'écurie pour qu'elle reste propre et accueillante. Et s'il lui restait du temps devant lui, il le passait avec ses chevaux. Puis l'après-midi, il allait rendre visite à sa mère.

En ce matin de fin de semaine, Heero était allé faire quelques courses afin de remplir le réfrigérateur, sa mère sortant de l'hopitâl aujourd'hui. A onze heure tappante, il entrait dans la chambre d'Ayame et l'embrassa tendrement avant de l'aider à rassembler toutes ses affaires que le professeur lui avaient apportées lors de son admission.

Une fois rentrés chez eux, Heero fit s'installer sa mère dans le canapé afin qu'elle se repose et une fois sûr qu'elle ne manquait de rien, il alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Depuis quatre jours qu'il était de retour chez lui, il n'avait appelé Duo qu'une seule fois pour le rassurer et ayant du temps devant lui, il se décida à l'appeler, se languissant d'entendre sa voix à défaut de pouvoir le voir et le toucher. Attrapant le téléphone, il composa le numéro de chez son amant. A la quatrième sonnerie, une voix féminine décrocha :

- Oui, allo ?

- Helen ? C'est Heero, déclara le japonais.

- Oh, Heero ! Bonjour mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ? S'exclama Helen, dont Heero pouvait imaginer sans mal le sourire radieux qui étirait ses lèvres.

- Je vais bien je te remercie, et toi ?

- Oh ben ici tout le monde va bien, on suit notre petite vie tranquille. Et comment va ta mère ?

- Elle est très fatiguée, mais elle va bien. Je viens d'aller la chercher à l'hopitâl, expliqua le japonais.

- Bien, en tout cas, j'espère qu'elle se remettra vite, que l'on puisse vous inviter tous les deux à venir passer quelques jours à la maison.

- Ce sera avec plaisir Helen, répondit l'asiatique. Et puis, le grand air ne pourra lui faire que du bien.

- C'est certain. Tu veux que je te passe Duo je suppose ?

Esquissant un sourire amusé, Heero répondit

- Oui, s'il te plait..

- Je te l'appel... Duooo ! Entendit-il crier à travers le combiné. Téléphone pour toi ! Heero ? Appela Helen.

- Je suis là.

- Il arrive, l'informa-t-elle. Allez, je te le passe, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, prend soin de toi, mon garçon, à bientôt.

- Merci Helen, souffla le japonais. A bientôt, embrasse tout le monde de ma part.

- Ce sera fait.

Heero entendit un bruit étouffé signe que le combiné changeait de propriétaire et soudain, la voix fluette de l'américain résonna timidement à son oreille :

- Hee.. Heero ? Demanda-t-il hésitant.

- Ohayo tenshi, souffla le japonais en souriant tendrement, s'imaginant le visage de son amant et le sourire heureux qu'il devinait illuminer ses traits. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je vais bien, répondit l'américain, mais je m'ennuie de toi, ajouta-t-il d'une petite voix boudeuse qui accentua le sourire d'Heero. Et toi ? Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Oui je vais bien mon ange, le rassura le brun. Je suis allé chercher ma mère, elles est sortie ce matin de l'hopitâl.

- Oh... Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le natté.

- Elle n'est pas au mieux de sa forme, mais elle va vite s'en remettre. Elle est de forte constitution et les médecins ne se font pas de soucis pour elle.

- Je suis rassuré, souffla le châtain. Je sais que je ne la connais pas, mais c'est jamais très agréable d'avoir quelqu'un de malade dans son entourage. Surtout si c'est une personne proche... Et puis... Elle est tout de même la mère de mon petit ami, ajouta-t-il. C'est pas n'importe qui...

- Merci mon ange, murmura le japonais en esquissant un sourire amusé au flot de parole de son américain.

Cela faisait partie de ses choses auxquelles il s'étaient habituées et qui lui manquaient.

- Et toi, repris Heero, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Beenn... Commença le natté. Tu sais c'est calme ici. Ah si, j'ai eu Quatre au téléphone avant hier, je lui ai raconté combien j'étais désespérément seul et malheureux sans toi et il a prit pitié de moi, alors avec Trowa, ils viennent passer le week end à la maison.

Heero ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à la façon qu'avait son amant de dramatiser la situation, imaginant sans peine le cirque qu'il avait dû jouer à son meilleur ami.

- Tu es incroyable, mieux vaut entendre ça qu'être sourd, souffla-t-il tendrement dans le micro de son portable. Et n'en profite pas pour faire des cascades pendant que je ne suis pas là, d'accord ! Je tien à te récupérer en un seul morceau, le mit-il en garde comme une mère l'aurait fait avec un enfant turbulent.

- Promis Hee-chan, répondit le natté en souriant avec amusement face aux recommandations de son amant.

A l'entente de ce surnom, un soupir de bien être franchit les lèvres du japonais qui ferma les yeux, essayant de s'imaginer la douce présence de son amant à ses côtés, se remémorant son odeur suave et les petites mimiques qui le qualifiaient. Après un court silence, Duo reprit, murmurant d'une petite voix qui cachait mal ses émotions :

- Je t'aime... Tu me manques Heero...

- Itsumademo (2)... Souffla le japonais.

- Hein ? S'exclama l'américain à l'autre bout du fil, brisant le charme du moment.

Heero esquissa un sourire amusé mais ne répéta pas pour autant, laissant à son ange le plaisir de chercher la définition. Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis avisant l'heure tardive, à contrecoeur, Heero fini par couper court à la conversation.

- Tu promets de me rappeler bientôt ? Demanda le natté d'une petite voix qui cachait mal sa déception de devoir raccrocher si tôt.

- Hai, murmura le japonais. S'ki des' tenshi...

- Je t'aime Heero... I miss you, souffla le châtain. Prend soins de toi darling...

- Promis ! Toi aussi mon ange et salue Quatre et Tro de ma part lorsque tu les verra.

- Ca serra fait... Je t'aime...

Heero ne répondit rien, et ensemble, ils raccrochèrent simultanément, sachant que sans cela, leurs "au revoir" pouvaient durer indéfiniment. Allongé sur son lit, le japonais émit un long soupir de lassitude et reposant son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, il finit par se lever.

Quittant la chambre, il alla voir sa mère qu'il trouva endormie sur le canapé. Soulagé de voir que pendant ce temps elle souffrait moins, il alla préparer le repas du midi. Il prépara un repas rapide et léger au vue de la chaleur qu'il faisait encore pour un mois de septembre et à contrecoeur, il alla réveiller Ayame. Celle-ci ayant besoin de manger pour retrouver ses forces.

Au prix d'un gros effort, elle parvint à se redresser avec l'aide d'Heero qui lui présenta son assiette avant de s'installer à ses côtés pour manger avec elle. Au bout d'un instant, brisant le silence, Ayame demanda :

- Tu téléphonais à ton ami ?

- Hai, répondit simplement le japonais sans plus de cérémonie, s'attirant un regard et un sourire tendre de sa mère.

Le reste de leur repas se déroula dans un silence monastique et après avoir débarassé les vestiges de leur repas et avoir fait un brin de ménage dans la cuisine, Heero aida sa mère à se rendre aux toilettes avant de la porter pour la ramener au salon, Ayame ne voulant pas rester seule dans sa chambre. Sa tension étant très basse, Heero ne voulait pas que sa mère se fatigue inutilement à essayer de marcher et risquer de se blesser en tombant. Si bien qu'il se chargeait personnelement de son confort, lui apportant tout ce dont elle avait besoin, bien qu'elle passait quasiment tout son temps endormie.

---

Depuis le départ d'Heero, Duo tournait comme un lion en cage. Le premier jour, après avoir reçu l'appel de son amant, il était monté s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour n'en ressortir qu'au moment des repas, sur l'insistance de sa mère qui se refusait à le voir déprimer ainsi. Après un éclat de voix pour le rappeler à l'ordre, elle l'avait prit dans ses bras et avait tenté de le rassurer et le consoler comme elle le pouvait, bouleversée par le chagrin évident de son fils. Duo lui avait fait preuve de ses doutes et de ses inquiétudes vis à vis de sa relation avec Heero, craignant que la distance entre eux ne soit le point de départ d'une fissure dans leur liaison. Helen avait tenté de le tranquiliser, clamant sa confiance en Heero et la droiture de celui-ci.

Passablement réconforté, Duo attendait avec impatience l'arrivée iminente de son meilleur ami et de Trowa. Retrouver ses amis, même pour deux jours lui changerait les idées et lui permettrait de penser à autre chose qu'à Heero. Lorsque Alerté de leur arrivée par les aboiements joyeux de Loki, Duo se précipita à l'extérieur et, le voyant arriver comme une flèche, Quatre le récéptionna avec difficulté, lui rendant chaleureusement son étreinte.

- Bonjour my angel ! S'exclama le petit blond.

- Quat-chan ! Trowa ! S'exclama le natté surexité en se libérant de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami pour aller enlacer le châtain.

- Salut Duo ! Répondit Trowa. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je fais aller, soupira l'américain en s'éloignant de lui. Je suis vraiment content que vous soyez là ! Reprit-il.

- Nous aussi Duo... Nous aussi, souris affectueusement Quatre.

Duo les aida à sortir leurs affaires du coffre et alors qu'ils rentraient tous dans la maison saluer Helen et David, Duo leur posait multiples questions sur ce qu'ils avaient fait depuis leur dernière visite. Puis, ils montèrent les affaires du couple dans la chambre d'ami qui leur avait été attribuée, celui-ci étant considéré comme de la famille à par entière, il avait sa chambre personnelle. La soirée étant déjà bien entamée, tous passèrent à table, les Maxwell ayant insités pour attendre l'arrivée des amis de Duo; malgré les réticences du jeune couple. Le repas de déroula dans une ambiance chaleureuse et détendue, puis fatigués de leur voyage, tous allèrent se coucher de bonne heure afin d'apprécier au mieux la journée du lendemain.

Le lendemain matin, entendant Quatre et Trowa discuter dans la chambre voisine, Duo alla frapper à la porte et sur l'invitation de Trowa, il ouvrit celle-ci et demanda timidement :

- Je peux venir ?

Connaissant assez bien leur ami pour savoir qu'il était en manque affectif certain, Quatre et Trowa s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre afin de faire une place à leur cadet qui les rejoignit sans se faire prier. Grimpant lestement sur le lit, il s'installa entre eux, savourant leur chaleur et leur présence. Soupirant de bien être, Duo souffla, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son meilleur ami et le bras de Trowa reposant sur sa hanche en un geste rassurant :

- Ca m'avait manqué...

- A nous aussi my angel, sourit le jeune arabe en regardant son amant qui acquiescait silencieusement de la tête.

- Je suis content que vous soyez là, répéta le natté en fermant les yeux, se laissant aller aux caresses des doigts de Quatre dans ses cheveux.

- Oui, même si on a conscience de pas remplacer Heero... Déclara Trowa.

- Il est parti depuis une semaine seulement, répondit Duo, mais j'ai l'impression que cela fait bien plus de temps que ça... Cela fait-il de moi un égoïste de le vouloir sans cesse à mes côtés ? De vouloir le sentir près de moi, de pouvoir le toucher lorsque l'envie m'en prend...

- Tu n'es pas égoïste Duo, le rassura Trowa. Tu es amoureux... Là est toute la différence... Quel amant resterait sans émotions à l'éloignement de la personne que son coeur à choisi ?

- Parfois je vous envie, avoua l'américain d'une petite voix gênée.

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda le blond surpris par l'aveux de son meilleur ami.

- Ben... Commenca le châtain avec hésitation. Vous habitez ensemble, vous êtes libres de vous voir quand vous voulez... Avec Heero c'est pas pareil... Je... Parfois j'aimerais m'installer avec lui mais... Je doute qu'il y ait déjà songé et surtout.. Qu'il soit près à vivre avec un infirme comme moi... Ma cécité n'est pas sans conséquence et je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit près à vivre avec... Soupira le châtain.

- Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un peu tôt ? Demanda Quatre. Je veux dire, vous vous connaissez depuis à peine quatre mois...

- Je sais, soupira le natté. Mais je sais aussi que je l'aime, Quatre, poursuivit-il. Je l'aime comme j'ai jamais aimé personne auparavant... Même quand il est loin de moi, je le sens partout, dans mon corps, dans ma tête... Mon coeur s'emballe juste à l'entente de son prénom...

- T'es atteint jusqu'à la moelle, mon vieux ! S'exclama Trowa en souriant.

- Merci pour ta lumière l'ancètre ! Répliqua le natté faussement vexé.

Face à la réponse indignée de son ami, Trowa ne put retenir un éclat de rire bien vite suivit par Quatre. Entre les deux, Duo croisa les bras d'un air boudeur, n'appréciant pas que l'on se rit de lui ainsi. Lorsqu'il fut calmé, Quatre embrassa son meilleur ami sur la tempe et déclara :

- Allez, et si nous nous levions ? Il est déjà tard !

Alors qu'ils se levaient et que Trowa et Quatre s'habillaient, Trowa demanda :

- Tu as remonté Deathscythe cette semaine ?

- Non, répondit le natté. Je... Je ne me sens pas suffisament en confiance quand Heero n'est pas là... Et je... Enfin...

- Si tu veux, à défaut de monter Deathscythe, si tu préfères attendre que Heero revienne pour le prendre, tu pourra toujours monter MR Sonny Royal Tee dans le round pen.

Un magnifique sourire étirant ses lèvres, Duo répondit simplement :

- D'accord.

- Bon, et pour aujourd'hui, si on descendait faire un tour en ville ? Proposa le petit blond.

- Ouais ! S'exclama le châtain en sautant sur ses pieds. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas eu l'occasion d'y aller.

- Parfait ! Dans ce cas, dépêchons-nous de nous préparer si nous voulons manger en ville ! Décréta l'aîné en la personne de Trowa.

Tout sourire Duo se précipita dans la salle de bain alors que le jeune couple descendait à la cuisine afin d'exposer leur projet à Helen, laquelle fut ravie de voir que ses amis prenaient tant à coeur la santé de son fils.

- Veux-tu que nous te faisions quelques courses pendant que nous sommes en ville ? Demanda Quatre en préparant le petit déjeuner de son meilleur ami.

- Cela ne serait pas de refus ! Déclara la maitresse de maison. Si vous pouviez me prendre quelques légumes au marché... Je vais vous faire une liste et vous passer un peu de monnaie.

- D'accord pour la liste Helen, mais pour la monnaie c'est inutile, répondit le jeune arabe. Toi et David avez la gentillesse de nous accueillir pour le week end, on peut bien participer un minimum financièrement. Surtout avec ce que mange l'autre vorace à ma gauche, ajouta-t-il en jetant une oeillade à son amant.

Comprenant qu'on parlait de lui, Trowa releva le nez de son bol et adressa un regard sceptique à son amant :

- C'est de moi que tu parles ? Demanda-t-il avec suscpition.

- Je n'oserais pas mon amour, répondit le petit blond, un sourire angélique et innocent dépeint sur le visage.

Helen ne pu s'empêcher de rire à l'échange du jeune couple et Duo arriva fin prêt sur ses entrefaits. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la maison, David entra à ce moment là et c'est un Duo rayonnant qui lui sauta dans les bras pour l'embrasser.

- Bonjour Papa ! Au revoir Papa ! S'exclama-t-il en s'éloignant déjà, courant chercher Loki.

David resta l'espace d'un instant sans réaction puis fini par se tourner vers son épouse qui lui expliqua la raison d'un tel engouement. Le sexagénaire émit un "aahh" de compréhension alors qu'il regardait son fils faire monter Loki à l'arrière de la voiture avant de s'installer à son tour, imité par ses meilleurs amis. Le trajet jusqu'à la grande ville la plus proche dura une petite demi-heure durant laquelle les trois amis s'amusèrent à chanter à tu-tête des vieux tubes de hard rock des années quatre-vingt. Etant samedi et par conséquent, jour de week end, ils ne trouvèrent pas de place de parking en centre ville, celui-ci étant déjà surchargé en cette presque mi-journée, si bien qu'ils allèrent se garer en périphérie de la ville, parcourant à pieds le petit kilomètre qui les séparait du coeur de l'agitation urbaine. Guidé fierement par Loki, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez et Quatre et Trowa à ses côtés, Duo avait tout l'air d'une star faisant une excursion en ville, sans même en avoir conscience. Cela fit sourire les deux amants qui veillaient sur lui du coin de l'oeil, prêts à intervenir au moindre problème.

Durant une petite heures, ils flanèrent le long des allées encombrées du marché, achetant au passage les fruits et légumes commandés par Helen. Puis, vers treize heures, le ventre de l'américain commença à crier famine, s'attirant un rire généralisé du français et de l'arabe. Trowa proposa alors d'inviter la petite troupe dans un restaurant indien, s'attirant un cri de joie unanime de la part de ses cadets. L'après midi, après un repas des plus copieux, ils déambulèrent dans le parc en une promenade digestive, avant de se poser sur un banc à l'ombre des sapins, appréciant le petit vent qui venait raffraichir l'air lourd de ce mois de d'octobre.

Alors qu'ils comataient, Quatre demanda alors, prit d'une illumination subite :

- Et si on allait t'acheter des vêtements Duo ?

- Pourquoi ? Demanda l'américain sceptique. Je suis mal habillé ?

- Non, sourit le jeune arabe, tu es parfait. Mais ta garde robe à besoin d'être renouvellée non ? Je sais que tes vêtements te vont encore mais ils commencent à être vieux non ? Et puis, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause, n'as-tu pas envie de surprendre Heero lorsque tu le verra ?

- Si... Souffla timidement le natté en s'empourprant violemment.

Quatre esquissa un sourire amusé et alors qu'ils s'apprétaient à se lever, Duo s'exclama, paniqué :

- Où est Loki ?

Aussitôt, le jeune couple chercha l'animal de regard et le trouvèrent un peu plus loin, en train de reniffler un autre chien. Sans attendre, Trowa se leva et alla chercher le jeune chien.

- Loki ! Appela-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. Viens ici !

Dressant les oreilles à l'appel de son nom, le labrador abandonna son compagnon de jeu et rejoigni le français au petit trot, alors que le propriétaire de l'autre chien se levait à son tour.

- Je savais bien que cette voix ne m'était pas inconnue ! Déclara l'inconu, un sourire en coin étirant son visage alors qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui du français.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Trowa sur la défensive.

- Toujours aussi sauvage à ce que je vois ! Canalise ton agressivité beau brun ! Reprit l'inconnu. Si tu es là, la blondinette doit l'être aussi, non ? Et par conséquent, mon vieil ami, Devlynn...

Au prénom du natté, un sourire carnassier étira ses lèvres et Trowa réprima difficilement une envie meurtrière.

- Ne t'approches pas de lui ! S'exclama-t-il, rageur.

- Constamment en train de jouer les chiens de garde à ce que je vois. Serait-il toujours aussi mièvre qu'il ne l'était ?

- Je te prierais de surveiller la façon dont tu parles de Duo ! Déclara Trowa d'une voix dangereusement basse.

- Pourquoi ? Que vas-tu faire ? Le provoqua son vis à vis. M'intenter un procès ?

Alors que Trowa allait répliquer, Quatre, le voyant s'énerver de là où il était, accourut dans son dos et voyant à qui il avait affaire, murmura avec incrédulité :

- Julien...

- Hey ! Salut blondasse ! S'exclama le dénomé Julien en se tourant vers le nouvel arrivant. Et où est la troisième roue du carrosse ? Demanda-t-il en scrutant les allentours.

Intérieurement, Quatre priait pour que Duo reste sagement assis sur son banc et ne vienne pas à leur rencontre, sachant pertinement qu'il n'apprécierait pas de se retrouver enface de l'homme qui l'avait tant fait souffrir par le passé.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda-t-il sans chercher à dissimuler son agressivité et l'animosité qu'il ressentait à l'encontre de leur vis à vis.

- Depuis le temps, n'ais-je pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles d'anciens camardes d'infortune ? Demanda Julien sans se départir de son air nonchalant et sûr de lui.

- Toujours à te croire suppérieur aux autres ! Cracha Quatre avec mépris. Avec ce que tu as fait à Duo, ne crois pas que nous te pardonnerons de si tôt...

- Quand cesserez-vous de ressasser le passé, soupira Julien avec lassitude. Oui, j'ai fait style de m'interesser à Devlynn juste pour pouvoir le baiser, mais vous n'allez tout de même pas en faire une affaire d'état !

Dans un réflexe, Trowa retient de justesse Quatre par la taille pour l'empêcher de gifler l'homme qui leur faisait face. Gardant fermement son poignet dans sa main, il plongea son demi regard émeraude dans celui bleu ciel de son compagnon et déclara :

- Il n'en vaut pas la peine, Quatre, ne va pas te salir les mains pour lui. Quant à toi, ne t'avise pas de recroiser ma route car tu risques de le regretter... Ajouta-t-il à l'intention dudit Julien.

- Tu crois m'impressionner ? Enragea Julien à son tour.

Concentrés sur leur vis à vis respectifs, ni Quatre ni Trowa ne virent Duo arriver dans leur dos.

- Quat-chan ? Appela timidement l'américain en comprenant qu'il interompait une conversation.

- Ben le voilà ! S'exclama Julien visiblement ravi de l'apparition soudaine de Duo. Bonjour ma petite pucelle ! Souffla-t-il, mielleux, à l'adresse du natté.

A l'entente de cette voix, Duo sursauta violemment, et instinctivement, il raffermi sa prise sur le bras de son meilleur ami qui ferma les yeux, attendant le désastre à venir.

- Julien... Souffla le natté d'une petite voix dans laquelle était aisément décelable une pointe de crainte mêlée à l'incrédulité.

- Hé bien hé bien quel enthousiasme ! S'exclama Julien, abordant un air satisfait. Tu ne dis plus "bonjour" ? Ajouta-t-il à l'intention du châtain.

Le voyant approcher de Duo resté à une distance raisonnable, Trowa s'interposa instinctivement.

- Tu pourrais me regarder quand je te parles ! Fit remarquer Julien. Je me doute bien que tu sois pas heureux de me voir mais, c'est quand même la moindre des politesses...

Voyant Duo tressaillir à ses côtés, Quatre adressa un regard assassin à Julien qui fit mine de ne pas l'avoir saisit. Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux, bientôt brisé par Loki qui aboya après un canard passé trop près de lui. Tous reportèrent leur attention sur lui, sauf Duo et intrigué par le comportement étrange du natté, Julien l'observa en détail. Cependant, lorsqu'il le vit tatonner à la recherche de son chien, il s'exclama surpris :

- Tu es aveugle ?

- Tu t'en es rendu compte tout seul ? Cracha l'américain avec mépris.

Sans se départir de son air bêcheur, Julien rétorqua :

- Hey ! Mais c'est qu'il a prit de l'assurance mon petit Devlynn ! Fait attention mon mignon, ça m'excite ! Alors, comment t'as fait ton compte ?

- Accident de cheval, répondit le natté, méfiant.

- J'ai toujours dit que tes satanées bestioles auraient ta peau ! Cracha Julien avec mépris. Dire que tes yeux étaient ce qui m'avait attiré chez toi...

- T'es répugnant ! S'indigna le natté. J'aurai du me rendre compte plus tôt à quel point t'es un bel enfoiré.

- Arrête de m'insulter, ricana Julien, ça m'excite ! A moins que tu te sois décidé pour ma proposition ! Elle tient toujours tu sais ! Si jamais tu trouves personnes pour te déniaiser, sache que malgré ta cécité, ce sera un plaisir pour moi de te baiser !

Avant même que Duo n'ait le temps de répliquer, Trowa s'avançait vers Julien et lui envoyait son poing à travers la figure. Sous la violence de l'impact, Julien chancela, reculant de plusieurs pas et Trowa profita de son état d'incompréhension pour le saisir par le col.

- Ne t'avises plus de parler de Duo comme tu viens de le faire ! Sussurra-t-il dangeureusement. Parce que si j'ai été clément avec toi, je connais une personne qui n'hésitera pas à te faire t'agenouiller devant Duo pour te faire pardonner de tes paroles déplacées et mal venues !

Retrouvant un peu de son arrogance, Julien se dégagea vivement de la poigne ferme du français et cracha avec mépris :

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que Miss Labour à trouvé botte à son pied !

A peine la phrase achevée, le poing de Trowa attérrisait pour la seconde fois sur la mâchoire de son vis à vis et d'un air cynique, il déclara !

- Quand est-ce que tu apprendra à écouter ce qu'on te dit ?

Relevant la tête vers Trowa, une main sur son nez en sang, Julien déclara d'un air mauvais et menaçant :

- Tu payes rien pour attendre Barton !

Et sans attendre de réponse, il s'éloigna sans demander son reste. Une fois l'indésirable partit pour de bon, Trowa alla rejoindre Quatre et Duo qu'il trouva assis sur un banc un peu plus loin. Il adressa un regard à son amant qui signifiait clairement "comment va-t-il ?", mais avant que Quatre n'ait le temps de répondre, Duo le faisait pour lui.

- Ca va, répondit-il l'air un peu agard, comme s'il prenait conscience seulement maintenant de ce qui venait se passer. Je... Je voudrais juste partir d'ici...

- Où veux-tu aller ? Demanda l'arabe en l'aidant à se relever.

- N'importe où du moment que l'on quitte cet endroit, souffla le natté. Je ne veux pas rester ici...

- Oui, on s'en va Duo.

Appelant son chien, Duo attrapa le harnais d'une main et le bras de Quatre de l'autre et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, il souffla :

- Merci Trowa...

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, rétorqua l'aîné, je ne permet pas que l'on s'en prenne à mes amis, et encore moins à toi...

- Je... Je me doutais bien qu'un jour où l'autre je serais contraint et forcé de tomber sur lui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela arrive si tôt et encore moins à ce qu'il soit toujours aussi... Con ! Lâcha l'américain, s'attirant un sourire amusé de la part de ses amis.

Durant la fin de l'après-midi, le jeune couple s'efforça à faire oublier à Duo cette mésaventure des plus déplorable, l'emmenant dans divers endroits afin de lui changer les idées. Ce n'est qu'en fin de journée qu'ils rentrèrent au ranch, épuisé mais heureux malgré l'incident avec l'ex copain du natté. A la tête de son fils et son repli sur soi, Helen devina qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais par soucis de discrétion, elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce n'est que lorsque Duo s'isola un moment dans sa chambre qu'elle osa demander des explications sur l'état de Duo à Quatre et Trowa qui étaient restés afin de l'aider à ranger leurs achats et préparer le repas du soir.

Seul dans sa chambre, Duo se changea, quittant ses vêtements de ville pour enfiler un t-shirt sans manche et un bas de jogging qui faisait office de pyjama. Il dénatta sa cheveulure et une fois fait, il attrapa le téléphone et s'installa dans son lit. Du bout des doigts, il caressa les touches du combiné, hésitant sur la conduite à adopter. Devait-il ou non appeler Heero ? Il était en manque de lui et sa mauvaise rencontre de cette après-midi n'avait pas améliorer les choses. Il poussa un soupir de lassitude et après une dernière hésitation, il composa le numéro de son amant. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, la voix d'Heero retentie, douce et apaisante à son oreille :

- Hai ?

- Hee-chan...

- Tenshi... Souffla le japonais.

Duo ne pouvait le voir, mais il décela aisément une pointe de soulagement dans la voix de son amant, et s'imagina ses lèvres s'étirer d'un tendre sourire.

- Comment vas-tu, mon ange ? Reprit l'asiatique.

- Ca va, souffla l'américain pas vraiment convaincu de ses propres paroles. Comment va ta mère ? Ajouta-t-il après quelques secondes de silence, changeant volontairement de sujet.

- Ca va aller. C'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais y'a du mieux, répondit le japonais. Tes parents vont bien ? Quatre et Trowa sont arrivés non ?

- Oui, Papa et Maman vont bien, ils te passent le bonjour d'ailleurs. Et oui, Quatre et Trowa sont arrivés hier au soir. Ils demandent quand est-ce que vous pourrez vous voir !

Duo entendit Heero rire à l'autre bout du fil avant de répondre :

- Ils savent très bien qu'ils peuvent passer me voir quand ils veulent... Toi aussi Tenshi, ajouta-t-il plus sérieusement.

Ils discutèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis, au milieu d'un silence, Duo demanda d'une petite voix :

- Tu m'aimes ?

Aussitôt la question posée, Duo la regretta amèrement alors que de l'autre côté du combiné, Heero marquait un temps de silence, ne s'attendant pas à cette question de la part de son américain.

- Tu en doutes ? Finit-il par demander.

- Non, répondit le châtain après un instant d'hésitation.

Loin d'être dupe et comprenant que quelque chose pertrurbait son amant, le japonais demanda, inquiet et un peu intrigué tout de même :

- Duo ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Tu me fait peur...

- Je... Commença l'américain avec hésitation, redoutant de devoir raconter cette scène des plus humiliantes à son amant. On est sorti en ville avec Quatre et Trowa aujourd'hui et on... On a croisé Julien... Tu sais, je t'en ai parlé...

- Je me souviens, répondit le japonais. Que s'est-il passé Duo ? Il t'a dit ou fait quelque chose ?

- Juste quelques insinuations obscènes mais rien de plus... Je crois même que Trowa s'est personnelement chargé de son cas... Depuis le temps que ça lui démengeait les poings...

A ses mots, le japonais esquissa un sourire mais loin d'être rassuré pour autant, il reprit :

- Et toi ça va ?

- Oui, souffla l'américain en sentant l'émotion le gagner. C'est juste que... Tu me manques affreusement, murmura-t-il d'une voix brisée par des pleurs contenus.

- Toi aussi tu me manques mon ange, répondit le japonais. Mais je t'aime, ne l'oublie pas, d'accord ?

- Promis. I love you Hee-chan, reniffla le châtain, oppressé par le trop plein d'émotions retenues depuis sa rencontre inopinée avec Julien. Maman m'appelle, ajouta-t-il en entendant Helen l'appeler pour passer à table. Je dois te laisser.

- A plus tard Tenshi, souffla le brun, s'ki des'.

- Je t'aime, souffla-t-il avant de raccrocher.

Du revers de sa main, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et descendit rejoindre sa famille.

---

Les jours s'écoulaient, puis les semaines, rythmées par les appels réguliers des deux amants. Plus le temps passait et plus Duo reprenait lentement confiance en lui, aidant de plus en plus son père dans son travail avec les chevaux. Si au départ il se contentait de les approcher de loin, il prenait chaque jour davantage d'assurance et à présent, n'avait plus peur d'entrer dans un box pour caresser ou brosser les animaux, faisant la fierté de David qui le regardait faire en silence. Seuls ses yeux pétillaient d'une lueur de joie et de fierté intense à l'idée de voir son fils redevenir lentement celui qu'il avait été.

Duo quant à lui, profitait de l'éloignement de son amant pour se remettre en question, songeant sérieusement à son avenir. S'il voulait vivre avec Heero, il lui était cependant inconcevable d'être un poids pour lui et surtout d'être entretenu par son amant. C'est pourquoi il rretournait dans tous les sens l'idées qui lui était venue à l'esprit quelques jours auparavant, et ne l'avait pas quitté depuis, pesant le pour et le contre.

Un mois après le départ d'Heero, Duo avait longuement parlé avec ses parents qui l'avaient encouragés à poursuivre ses idées. Aussi, après avoir murement réfléchit et motivé, alors qu'il était allongé sur son lit, Duo se releva et s'empara du téléphone et composa le numéro de son amant. Ne parvenant pas à le joindre sur son portable, il l'appela sur le fix sans plus de résultat. C'est non sans timidité qu'il se décida à laisser un message :

- Bonjour Heero, c'est moi... J'espère que tu vas bien... En fait, je voulais juste te parler de quelque chose mais c'est pas important... Ben... Si tu peux essayer de me rappeler quand tu rentrera... Enfin voilà... Je t'embrasse...

Le coeur battant, il raccrocha le combiné, espérant qu'Heero ne lui en tiendrait par rigueur pour ce message impersonnel.

---

C'est les bras chargés de sacs de courses qu'Heero franchit le pas de la porte d'entrée de chez lui. Le plus discrètement possible, ne souhaitant pas déranger sa mère si celle-ci dormait, il se rendit à la cuisine et entreprit de ranger le tout.

Une fois fait, il se rendit au salon où il trouva sa mère en pleine lecture. Le voyant arriver, elle leva les yeux de son livre et lui adressa un sourire tendre :

- Tu es là ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver...

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui rendre son sourire et se penchant vers elle, il l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue.

- Tout c'est bien passé mon chéri ? Demanda Ayame en regardant son fils prendre place sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

- J'ai trouvé qu'il y avait anormalement du monde en grande surface pour un mardi après-midi, répondit le japonais. A croire que tous les vieux de Sank se sont donné rendez-vous, marmonna-t-il. Mais sinon ça allait. Et toi, ajouta-t-il, tu ne dors pas ? Le médecin t'a pourtant préconisé beaucoup de repos.

- J'ai été réveillée par la sonnerie du téléphone, répondit la japonaise. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller répondre... Un certain "c'est moi" à laissé un message, ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Un sourire attendrit étira les lèvres du métisse à l'entente de ses mots et ses yeux fatigués se mirent à pétiller d'une lueur de bonheur qui n'échappa pas à l'attention d'Ayame. Cependant, celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire, adressant un signe de tête compréhensif à son fils qui se leva en s'excusant.

- Je reviens, déclara le japonais.

- Fait ce que tu as à faire, répondit Ayame, un étrange sourire étirant ses lèvres.

Sourire qui s'élargit à la réécoute du message laissé par Duo. Ayame ne savait rien de ce garçon hormis ce qu'Heero lui en avait vaguement dit, mais son instinct de mère ne la trompait pas sur certains points. Elle connaissait son fils mieux que personne, et jamais auparavant elle n'avait eut le bonheur de voir cette expression radieuse illuminer le visage et le regard de son fils à l'entente de la voix de son ami. Ce garçon semblait avoir ravivé une flamme au fond de son être, un feu ardent qui faisait pétiller ses prunelles trop bleues, celui-là même qui avait disparut en même temps que son père et rien que pour cela, elle lui en était grandement reconnaissante.

A la fin du message, Heero revint au salon et restant dans l'encadrement de la porte, il déclara :

- Je vais passer un coup de fil, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

- Non, je te remercie fils. Va appeler ton ami, répondit-elle en lui adressant un large sourire.

Sur ces mots, Heero s'éclipsa et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Frémissant d'impatience, il composa à la hâte le numéro de son amant et alors que l'appel était en cours, il s'installa sur son lit. Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps car au bout de deux sonneries, la voix du natté retentie dans le combiné :

- Oui, allo ?

- C'est moi, répondit le japonais en esquissant un sourire tendre Tu as essayé de me joindre ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Oui, répondit le natté. J'ai appelé sur ton portable, mais comme je suis tombé sur ta messagerie, j'ai essayé sur le fix, sans plus de résultat, expliqua-t-il.

- Je sais, souffla l'asiatique. Je suis sortis faire quelques courses et je me suis rendu compte trop tard que j'avais oublié mon téléphone. Sinon ça va toi ? Demanda-t-il tendrement.

- Oui je vais bien, déclara l'américain. J'aide Papa à s'occuper des chevaux, ça fait passer le temps. Et toi ? Ca va ? Ta mère va bien aussi ?

- Oui moi ça va, répondit le japonais, et ma mère aussi. Elle est toujours très fatiguée, mais le médecin qui la suit est confiant.

- Je suis rassuré, murmura le châtain. Ici tout le monde va bien aussi, mais la maison paraît vide maintenant que tu n'es plus là...

A ces mots Heero déclara d'une voix qui cachait mal son hilarité :

- Essayerais-tu de me faire culpabiliser ?

- Si cela me permet de te voir revenir alors oui, répondit le natté sans la moindre hésitation.

- Duo... Commença le japonais d'une voix redevenue calme.

- Je sais, l"interrompi l'américain, ce n'est pas possible pour le moment, souffla-t-il.

Un court silence s'installa entre eux, bientôt brisé par la voix du brun :

- Alors, demanda-t-il. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

- Voila, tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et... Je... J'ai décidé de reprendre mes études...

Heero resta interdit l'espace de quelques secondes face à cette nouvelle des plus inattendues, puis, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, il souffla :

- Je suis fier de toi Tenshi. Vraiment, rien ne pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Qu'est-ce qui t'a finalement fait changé d'avis ?

Ce fut au tour de Duo de laisser un blanc dans la conversation, hésitant quant à lui révéler ses véritables motivations ou non. Comment réagirait Heero en apprenant qu'il sougeait sérieusement à s'installer avec lui ? Appréhendant la réponse de son amant, Duo répondit :

- Et bien, je... Ne toujours pas savoir quoi faire de son avenir à vingt-deux ans c'est quand même un peu limite et... Je ne pourrais pas vivre indéfiniment aux crochets de mes parents...

Certes, Duo détestait mentir, mais ce qui le consolait était qu'il ne mentait pas à son amant, mais qu'il lui cachait simplement une partie de sa réponse, ce qui était différent.

- Tu sais, rétorqua le japonais, je ne pense pas que tes parents soient du genre à te lâcher du jour au lendemain dans la cage aux fauves. Si tant est qu'un jour ils arrivent à te laisser partir, ajouta-t-il en souriant tendrement.

- Ben si je veux m'installer avec toi, ils n'auront pas le choix ! Répliqua l'américain.

Puis, réalisant les paroles qui étaient les siennes, il se giffla mentalement, se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseau qu'il connaissait et face au silence du japonais, il s'empressa d'ajouter, terriblement honteux :

- Heero, je... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas dire ça...

- Tu y as vraiment songé ? Demanda le japonais plus surpris qu'autre chose.

- De quoi ? Demanda Duo, ne comprenant pas le sens de la question.

- A ce que nous nous installions ensemble...

- Et bien... Commença le natté avec hésitation. Oui... Un peu...

A cette réponse, les lèvres du japonais s'étirèrent en un sourire béa.

- Heero ? Appela timidement le natté. Tu ne dis rien ?

- Sumimasen Tenshi... Pour tout te dire, je ne m'attendais pas à un tel aveux... Mais... Je suis plus qu'heureux de savoir que tu y as songé...

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Duo avec incrédulité.

- Hai, murmura l'asiatique. S'ki des'...

Un soupir de contentement retenti dans le combiné et Heero ferma les yeux, savourant la douceur de ce son qui lui donnait l'impression que son amant n'était pas si loin de lui. Après un court silence, le natté finit par demander, d'une petite voix incertaine et hésitante :

- Heero ?

- Hai ? Souffla l'interpelé.

- Quand est-ce que l'on pourra se voir ? Demanda l'américain.

Les sanglots contenus dans la voix de son amant firent frissonner le japonais qui sentit son coeur se contracter violemment à ce son qu'il n'aimait pas entendre. Tentant de rester maître de ses émotions, Duo poursuivit, d'une voix rauque :

- Tu me manques Heero... Affreusement. Je... J'ai besoin de t'avoir près de moi, de te toucher... J'ai besoin de me conforter, de me dire que cette relation n'est pas un rêve... Que tu n'es pas une chimère sortie de mon imagination trop fertile...

- De quelle preuve as-tu besoin ? Demanda le japonais sur un ton étrangement doux et apaisant. Que veux-tu que je te donne de plus, Duo ? Je t'ai déjà tout donné, mon coeur et mon corps... Même mon esprit est près de toi en cet instant, ne le sens-tu pas ? On dit que les personnes atteintes de cécité développent une sorte de sixième sens, qu'en est-il de toi ?

- Je crois qu'il est un peu rouillé, avoua le natté en esquissant un sourire. Je sens ta présence près de moi, mais... Il me manque ta chaleur, le contact de tes doigts sur ma peau, ton odeur, qui font de cette illusion une réalité...

Heero ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de soupirer longuement. Duo avait raison, ils ne pourraient se satisfaire d'une relation à distance et pour Heero, il était impensable qu'il se sépare de l'homme qui lui avait ravi son coeur. Ainsi il ne restait qu'une seule solution...

- A quoi penses-tu Hee-chan ? Interrogea le châtain.

- Au fait que moi non plus je ne me contente plus de fantasmes et de souvenirs, répondit l'asiatique avec une sincérité déconcertante. Moi aussi je veux pouvoir me repaître de toi, de ton corps, m'enivrer de ton odeur... Je te veux près de moi Duo. Si c'était déjà le cas auparavant, cela devient une certitude au fur et à mesure que le temps passe. Et cela me fait peur... Peur parce que jamais auparavant je ne m'étais sentis aussi dépendant de quelqu'un... Tu es ma drogue Duo, tu m'as rendu accro à toi mais ça, c'est une chose dont je ne veux me défaire.

- Tu es conscient que... C'est la plus belle déclaration que tu m'ais faite jusque là ? Demanda le natté, ému aux larmes. Hormis peu être quand tu me compares à de la drogue...

Heero émit un rire discret aux paroles de son amant et demanda, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

- Ah bon ? Et à quoi aurais-tu préféré que je te compares ?

- I don't know, répondit le châtain. A la saveur délicate et sucrée de ton carreau de chocolat quotidien ou, à la douceur des rayons du soleil d'une chaude soirée d'automne... Ou peut être au velours satinée d'une rose imprégnée de rosée, s'ouvrant aux premiers rayons de soleil matinaux... Proposa-t-il.

- Rien que ça ? S'exclama le japonais sans chercher à retenir son hilarité.

- Ben c'est déjà pas mal non ? Renchérit le châtain, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Hai, murmura Heero. T'es vraiment un sacré phénomène...

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Interrogea innocement le natté. Tu insinues quoi par là ? Ajouta-t-il sceptique.

- Que si tu n'existais pas, il faudrait t'inventer...

- C'est vrai ? Demanda le natté, visiblement ravi d'une telle réponse.

- Hai, sourit l'asiatique.

Après un court silence durant lequel Heero s'allongea plus confortablement sur son lit, un bras sous la tête, un sourire amoureux étirant ses lèvres, il susurra :

- Pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas passer quelques jours à la maison ?

- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda le natté, d'une voix qui ne dissimulait rien de son étonnement.

- Plus que jamais. Je te veux près de moi, mon ange. Alors ? Quelle est ta réponse ? Ajouta-t-il après un instant, laissant au natté le temps de se décider.

- C'est d'accord !

Le moment d'incrédulité passé, Heero se laissa aller à sourire tendrement alors que Duo demandait :

- Tu es certain que cela ne pose pas de problème à ta mère ? Etant convalescente elle n'a peut être pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un de plus, un étranger qui plus est, à supporter...

- Ne t'en fait pas Tenshi, il n'y a absolument aucun problème, le rassura l'asiatique.

- Je suis heureux Hee-chan ! Il me tarde d'être de nouveau près de toi.

- A moi aussi mon ange, à moi aussi... J'appelle Trowa dès qu'il rentre du boulot et je vois avec lui quand est-ce que lui ou Quatre peuvent se libérer pour t'emmener... Je te rappelle après...

- D'accord... Hee-chan !

- Oui ? Demanda l'interpelé.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Koibito.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha et après s'être étiré, il se leva et alla retrouver sa mère qui, l'entendant arriver, interrompi sa lecture. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle avisa l'expression épanouie illuminer le visage de son fils et elle l'invita à venir s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse, même si elle se doutait de son origine. Ton ami va bien ?

- Hai, répondit le japonais, le regard perdu dans le vide, encore retourné à l'idée d'acceuillir bientôt son amant chez lui. Je l'ai invité à venir passer quelque jours ici...

- Quelle bonne idée que voilà ! S'exclama Ayame ravie. Cela me permettra de faire connaissance de ce garçon dont j'entends tant parler sans avoir encore pu mettre un visage sur son nom.

- A propos de cela, reprit gravement le japonais, reportant son attention sur sa mère. Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire...

- Je t'écoute, répondit Ayame, reportant son entière attention sur son fils.

Heero ne se sentait pas particulièrement gêné, n'étant pas du genre à éprouver de l'embarras facilement, mais annoncer à sa mère la véritable nature de sa relation avec Duo était plus compliqué que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Souriant tendrement face à la gêne que semblait éprouver son fils, Ayame attendait patiemment qu'il prenne la parole, même si au fond d'elle, elle se faisait une vague idée des révélations que son fils avait à lui faire. Décidant de l'aider, elle demanda alors :

- Tu aimes ce garçon ?

A ces mots, Heero réprima un sursaut de surprise, déconcerté par la clairvoyance de sa mère, puis, lentement, un sourire attendri vint étirer ses lèvres et dans un souffle, il déclara :

- Par dessus tout...

Ayame ne répondit rien, se contentant de rendre son sourire à son fils qui, encouragé, poursuivit :

- Je l'aime vraiment, Okasan.

- Je sais, le rassura-t-elle d'un sourire bienveillant.

La surprise d'Heero se lut dans son regard, car, elle ajouta doucement :

- Jamais encore je ne t'avais entendu prononcer ce mot, à part lorsque tu me le dis ! Il me tarde de rencontrer ce garçon...

Comprennant le sous-entendu, Heero lui expliqua :

- J'attends que Trowa rentre du travail pour voir avec lui lorsque lui ou Quatre auront un moment de libre pour l'emmener...

- Il ne conduit pas ? Demanda Ayame surprise.

- Iie... Okasan... Il est aveugle...

- Oh... Souffla Ayame, attristée par cette nouvelle. De naissance ?

- Non, un accident de cheval il y a quelques années, répondit le japonais.

- Oh, répéta Ayame. Mais... Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Vingt-deux ans, répondit le japonais. Il venait d'avoir dix-neuf ans lorsqu'il à eut son accident.

- Kami-sama ! Sussurra la japonaise, la voix tremblante d'émotion. Il est si jeune...

Un silence suivit cette constatation, Heero se contentant d'hocher positivement la tête.

- Parle-moi un peu de lui, demanda Ayame. Mais avant, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Il s'appelle Devlynn Maxwell, répondit Heero en souriant avec amusement face à la réaction de sa mère. Physiquement, il est moyennement grand, devant avoisiner le mètre soixante-quinze, de longs cheveux châtain et des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable. Côté caractère, il est plutôt introvertis et réservé lorsqu'il ne connait pas, mais une fois à l'aise, il devient un vrai petit démon. Il aime rire et son sourire est la plus belle chose qui m'ait été donnée de voir. C'est quelqu'un de gentil, agréable, poli, sociable, tendre, sensible et par dessus tout, il a un coeur en or. Il possède une incroyable force de caractère et une volonté de vivre malgré les épreuves qu'il à traversées. Son principal défaut est son manque de confiance en lui-même. Il ne cesse de se dénigrer et ça à le don de m'exaspérer.

Le japonais marqua un temps de pause, les yeux pétillants d'un amour débordant pour le natté et forte de ce constat, Ayame déclara, souriant elle aussi de l'air un peu niais de son fils et du bonheur qu'elle percevait dans sa voix à l'entendre parler de son compagnon :

- En tout cas, consciement ou non, ce garçon fait des miracles ! Jamais je ne t'avais encore entendu débitter autant de phrases d'affiler. Je l'aime déjà ce garçon !

Après un court silence, elle poursuivit :

- Je suis heureuse pour toi mon fils... Sincèrement. Rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir que de te savoir enfin heureux. Depuis le temps, je commençais à désespérer de te voir un jour trouver le bonheur. Je suis contente que ce soit entre les bras de ce garçon ! Je m'en remet à ton jugement et si tu le juge digne de toi, alors soit !

- Arigato, souffla le métisse.

- Ton père aurait été fier de toi, Heero, poursuivit la japonaise, un sourire triste étirant faiblement ses lèvres.

Ne s'attendant pas à une telle déclaration, le jeune homme reporta son entière attention sur sa mère, ne cherchant pas à dissimuler sa surprise de la voir évoquer un tel sujet.

- Voir l'homme que tu es devenu, poursuivit Ayame, me rempli de joie.

Un sourire affectueux étira ses lèvres et, écartant les bras, elle invita son fils à venir s'y réfugier, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. D'abbord surpris par ce geste déconcertant, Heero hésita l'espace d'une seconde, puis finalement, répondit à l'invitation de sa mère, trop heureux de ce débordement d'affection qu'elle lui montrait, et délicatement, il nicha sa tête sur la poitrine de sa mère, l'oreille collée contre son coeur. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, Heero appréciant la chaleur et la douceur maternelle, puis, dans un chuchotement, Ayame déclara :

- C'est comme lorsque tu étais enfant... Tu te souviens ?

- Hai, sussurra le métisse à son tour, ne souhaitant pas briser la douceur de cet instant qui lui était offert.

Ayame était une femme affectueuse et une mère dévouée pour son fils, mais lorsque Heero était devenu adolescent, les gestes d'affection qu'elle lui montraient avaient commencé par se faire plus rare pour finalement ne plus exister. Heero savait que sa mère l'aimait, mais parfois, la chaleur de ses bras lui manquait et élevé dans la culture japonaise traditionnelle, il avait appris très vite à dissimuler ses émotions et ses sentiments. Aussi, quand sa mère lui avait donné cette possibilité de se laisser aller, il l'avait saisit.

Aucun des deux n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi enlacés. Ce fut Ayame qui, avisant l'heure, demanda, un sourire légèrement amusé étirant ses lèvres, alors qu'elle anticipait d'hors et déjà la réaction de son fils :

- Tu ne devais pas appeler Trowa ?

- Hn, sembla se souvenir le japonais. J'y vais, ajouta-t-il en s'arrachant à l'étreinte de sa mère.

Ayame ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire affectueusement à son unique enfant qui partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois seul, il composa le numéro de son meilleur ami et au bout de quelques secondes, ce fut la voix de Quatre qui lui répondit :

- Allo ?

- Quatre, c'est Heero !

- Oh Heero ! S'exclama le blond. Comment vas-tu ? Cela fait un moment qu'on à pas eut de tes nouvelles. Comment va ta mère ?

- Mieux, merci, répondit l'asiatique. C'est pas encore tout à fait ça, mais ça suit son chemin, lentement.

- Je suis soulagé, souffla l'arabe. Et toi alors, que racontes-tu de neuf ?

- Ben écoute pas grand chose, pour tout te dire, déclara Heero.

- Tu mènes une vie passionnante dit-moi ! Fit ironiquement remarquer Quatre, cachant mal son amusement.

- Comme tu peux le constater. Et chez toi tout se passe bien ? Comment va ton homme ?

- Oh ben tu sais, la routine. Les jours passent et se ressemblent. J'ai eu Duo au téléphone tout à l'heure, alors comme ça il va passer quelques jours chez toi ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite à ce que je vois ! Rétorqua le brun, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il s'imaginait son amant, sauter sur le téléphone pour raconter la nouvelle à son meilleur ami.

- Tu connais Duo, se justifia le jeune arabe. Je suppose que tu veux parler à Trowa ? Ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

- Tu supposes bien, sourit le japonais.

- Je te l'appelle.

- Arigato Katoru.

Le silence se fit, brisé un instant plus tard par la voix grave du français qui déclara :

- Salut Heero ! Tu vas bien ?

- Ca va, je te remercie. Et toi ?

- Bien. Comment va ta mère ? Demanda le français qui, ayant passé beaucoup de temps avec Heero étant adolescent, connaissait bien la japonaise.

- Encore très fatiguée, mais elle va mieux, je te remercie, répondit le brun.

- Bien, tu lui passera le bonjour, et dit lui que j'essayerais de passer la voir bientôt.

- Cela lui fera très plaisir, affirma le japonais. Ta proposition tien toujours ? Ajouta-t-il après un court silence.

- Pour Duo ? Demanda Trowa.

- Hai, se contenta de répondre l'asiatique.

A l'aute bout du fil, un rare sourire vint étirer les lèvres du français, heureux que ses amis aient trouvé le bonheur entre les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Quel jour cela t'arrange ? Demanda le châtain.

- Fais selon tes disponibilités, l'assura l'asiatique. Je n'ai encore rien vu avec Duo, je dois le rappeler après pour le tenir informé.

- Ok, fit Trowa, réfléchissant rapidement à une solution. Attend, j'ai un doute là, je vais chercher mon emploi du temps, j'arrive...

- Hn...

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le français était de retour :

- C'est bien s'que je pensais, j'ai une réunion demain soir qui risque de trainer en longueur, donc si vous pouvez patienter, je peux te l'emmener après-demain en fin d'aprèm'.

- Oui, c'est pas plus mal, répondit le japonais. Cela me laissera le temps de m'organiser et de faire le plein du réfrigérateur.

Esquissant un sourire qui se trahissait dans sa voix, Trowa répondit :

- Si Duo apprend ce que tu viens de dire, je ne donne pas cher de ta peau, Yuy !

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de rire et retrouvant son sérieux, Trowa poursuivit :

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je t'appelle un peu avant de partir.

- Ok on fait comme ça, confirma le métisse. Merci pour tout Trowa !

- Je t'en prie. Aller, passe une bonne soirée et... Je sais que t'es heureux à l'idée de retrouver ton amant, mais ménage ton poignet, le chambra le français, il peut encore t'être utile !

- Baka ! Râla l'asiatique. Bonne soirée à toi aussi Trowa, embrasse Quatre pour moi !

- Ce sera fait vieux ! Allez, salut !

- Ja ne !

Une fois qu'il eut raccroché, Heero composa immédiatement le numéro de son amant, impatient de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Lorsque la voix de l'américain retentie dans le combiné, Heero déclara :

- Tenshi, c'est moi !

- Hee-chan ! Tu as pu avoir Trowa ?

- Hai, souffla le japonais. Prépares tes affaires mon coeur, il passe te chercher jeudi dans l'après-midi. Il verra directement avec toi pour l'heure exacte.

- Hee-chan... Répéta le natté, d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion. Il me tarde de te revoir...

- Moi aussi mon coeur... Moi aussi, souffla le japonais, tout aussi ému que son amant, un large sourire idiot étirant ses lèvres.

Heero entendit Helen crier quelque chose depuis une pièce éloignée, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'elle voulut dire. Duo pouffa de rire à l'autre bout du fil et déclara, mi amusé mi honteux :

- Maman me fait te dire que nous sommes deux imbéciles... Qu'au lieu de déranger Trowa, on aurait pu demander à mes parents...

- C'est vrai, pensa subitement le japonais, maintenant que tu le dit...

Heero entendit sa voix en écho dans le combiné et, en entendant la voix d'Helen, il compris que celle-ci devait avoir enclenché le haut parleur :

- Franchement les garçons, déclara la mère du natté, y'en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre, fit-elle, cachant mal son hilarité.

- Maman ! S'indigna l'américain en chuchotant, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'Heero l'entende. Je suis au téléphone avec mon amoureux, souffla-t-il. Respecte notre besoin d'intimité...

A l'entente de ces mots, Heero esquissa un sourire à la fois amusé et attendrit.

- Dis Heero ! S'exclama Helen faussement en colère. Quand tu auras fini de conter fleurette à mon fils, on pourra peut être parler sérieusement !

Le sourire du japonais se mua en éclat de rire sincère et son rire redoubla alors qu'il imaginait sans aucun mal les rougeurs naître sur les joues de son amant.

- Mum ! S'offusqua le châtain. Stop laughing at me !

- Sorry my son, répondit Helen faussement désolée. But, you're so cute when you blush like that. And stop telling me what I have to do ! Reprit-elle sérieusement. I'm your mother, and if I wanna laugh, I'm allowed to do !

- I'm protesting ! S'indigna le natté. That's a big misuse of power ! (3)

Amusé par la joute verbale que Duo entretenait avec sa mère et l'air d'indignation qu'il percevait dans la voix de son amant, Heero éclata de rire, bientôt imité par Helen. Une fois que les deux complices eurent retrouvé leur sérieux, Helen reprit :

- En tout cas, merci Heero. Je suis heureuse que Duo aille passer quelques jours chez toi. Cela lui fera changer d'air c'est pas plus mal et au moins, il cessera de tourner en rond comme un lion en cage !

- Hey ! S'exclama Duo. Parle pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là.

- Tu râles bien mon ange, fit remarquer Heero.

- Non, c'est pas vrai, bouda le natté.

- Que de mauvaise foi Koibito, souffla le japonais en souriant tendrement. Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime...

- N'essaie pas de m'attendrir Yuy ! Siffla le châtain, vexé.

- Bon, sur ceux, les garçons, intervint Helen, je vous laisse à vos disputes de couple ! Il y a des choses dont il faut savoir rester éloigné !

Esquissant un rire amusé, Heero déclara à l'intention de sa belle-mère :

- A bientôt Helen, prend soin de toi. Et passe le bonjour à David.

- Ce sera fait, salue ta mère également.

Avant de s'éloigner, Helen désactiva le haut-parleur et monopolisant le combiné, Duo déclara :

- Je vais bientôt devoir te laisser, amour. On va pas tarder à passer à table.

- D'accord, de toute façon, on se voit jeudi, répondit l'asiatique.

- Oui, il me tarde d'être de nouveau près de toi, Hee-chan, souffla le natté.

- A moi aussi Tenshi. Prend soin de toi, s'ki des'.

- Je t'aime... Souffla Duo avant de raccrocher.

Même après avoir raccroché, Heero resta un moment allongé sur son lit, rêvant à ses retrouvailles avec son amant. Puis, après quelques minutes, il alla retrouver sa mère. Le voyant arriver, un large sourire étira ses lèvres et elle demanda :

- Alors ?

- Trowa l'emmène jeudi. Il arrivera en fin d'après-midi, répondit le métisse, un petit sourire tendre illuminant son regard.

- Bien, déclara alors Ayame. Je suppose, ajouta-t-elle, une lueur de malice pétillant dans son regard noir, qu'il est inutile de préparer la chambre d'ami ?

C'est avec une certaine satisfaction qu'elle vit les joues de son fils prendre une belle teinte rosée, tentant tant bien que mal de se reprendre.

- Hn... Je vais préparer le repas, fit Heero en se levant, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la remarque de sa mère.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il alla s'enfemer dans la cuisine, préparant machinalement le dîner, alors que ses pensées se focalisaient sur son amant.

---

Alors que les heures défillaient, Duo sentait l'impatience le gagner. Ses affaires prêtes depuis la veille au soir, il tournait comme un lion en cage en attendant l'arrivée de Trowa. Les minutes qui le séparaient de lui lui paraîssaient interminables et attrocement lentes. Lorsqu'enfin le bruit du moteur s'engageant dans la cours lui parvint aux oreilles, il se précipita à l'extérieur pour aller saluer son ami.

- Trowa ! S'exclama-t-il alors que ce dernier sortait de la voiture.

- Salut Duo ! Déclara le châtain. Tu vas bien ?

- C'est dernières heures m'ont parues interminable et il me tarde de retrouver mon amour, mais je vais bien. Merci. Et toi ? Ajouta-t-il. Tu as fait bonne route ?

- Un monde fou, répondit le français. Que des imbéciles. C'est bien parce que c'est toi, hein, ajouta-t-il en souriant affectueusement à son cadet.

- Merci Tro' ! Sourit le natté. Viens, entre. Tu veux boire et manger quelque chose avant de reprendre la route ?tt

- Ca sera avec plaisir, accepta l'aîné. Je suis partit directement en sortant du boulot et je n'ai pas penser à prendre une bouteille d'eau.

Précedent le français, Duo entra dans la cuisine et servit un verre à son ami, l'invitant également à se servir quelque chose à manger, puis ils rejoignirent David et Helen qui discutaient au salon en attendant que le repas cuise. David venant tout juste de terminer sa journée de travail, il aimait passer une heure avec sa femme avant de passer à table, heure durant laquelle ils se racontaient leur journée respective. Les voyant entrer dans la pièce, David reporta son attention sur eux et s'exclama :

- Tien, bonjour Trowa !

- Bonjour David, répondit le français en serrant la main que lui tendait le sexagénaire. Helen, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers la mère à Duo qu'il embrassa affectueusement.

- Bonjour Trowa, déclara Helen.

- Comment vas-tu mon garçon ? Demanda le père à Duo.

- Fatigué, répondit le châtain. La journée à été éprouvante. Et vous ça va ?

- Oh ben, tu sais, la routine quoi. Un peu plus fatigué, mais c'est par période.

- Assied-toi, l'invita Duo en prenant place aux côtés de son père.

Ils discutèrent un moment, puis avisant l'heure qui tournait rapidement, Trowa finit par déclarer :

- On va pas tarder à y aller Duo, on a encore de la route à faire et j'aimerais ne pas arriver trop tard. Sans compter sur Heero qui risque de s'inquiéter et de s'impatienter !

- Ok, répondit le natté. Je vais chercher mon sac et je suis prêt.

- Bouge pas, l'interompit-t-il d'une main sur son bras alors qu'il se levait. J'y vais.

- Merci Tro-man, souffla le natté en lui adressant un sourire de remerciements.

L'instant suivant, le français revenait, les bras chargés des affaires de son cadet. Il alla les charger dans le coffre de la voiture, suivit par Duo et ses parents. Le natté alla détacher son chien et le fit monter à ses pieds, côté passager avant de se tourner vers ses parents. Prenant son fils dans ses bras, David déclara :

- A bientôt mon garçon.

- A bientôt, souffla Duo en rendant son étreinte à son père, l'embrassant tendrement. Je t'aime Papa, prend soins de toi.

- Promis mon fils.

Puis, se détachant de son père, Duo se tourna vers sa mère qui, émue, le prit à son tour dans ses bras et lui murmura maintes recommandations. Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'américain alors que sa mère l'embrassait :

- Prend soin de toi mon chéri.

- Promi, répondit le natté. A bientôt Maman, et occupe-toi bien de Papa, hein, qu'il ne fasse pas plus que ce qu'il peut faire.

- Pour ça tu peux compter sur moi, sourit Helen.

Puis, Duo s'arracha à l'étreinte de sa mère :

- Je t'aime mon garçon.

- Moi aussi Maman. Je vous appelle en arrivant.

- Très bien, tu saluera Heero de notre part à tous les deux, demanda Helen.

- Aucun problème. A bientôt, je vous aime, s'exclama le châtain en prenant place dans la voiture.

A son tour, Trowa salua les parents de son ami et l'instant suivant, ils s'engouffraient tous deux sur le chemin de cailloux. Alors qu'ils quittaient le domaine, Trowa brisa le silence et demanda, une pointe d'amusement dans la voix :

- Alors pas trop stressé ?

- Stressé ? Demanda le natté, d'une petite voix. Pourquoi est-ce que je stresserais ?

- Je ne sais pas, le charia le français. Peu être parce que cela fait plus d'un mois que tu n'as pas vu ton amant et que cette fois-ci, les rôles sont inversés. C'est toi qui va rencontrer ta belle-mère...

A ses mots, le châtain frémit violemment et déclara d'une voix mal assurée :

- Je n'y avais pas pensé... Vu comme ça, je ne suis plus très rassuré...

Trowa laissa s'échapper un éclat de rire et tentant de rassurer son cadet, il reprit :

- Tu n'as vraiment pas à t'en faire Duo. Tu es quelqu'un d'adorable, c'est impossible qu'Ayame ne tombe pas sous ton charme.

- Ayame ? Répéta le natté surpris.

- La mère à Heero.

Duo ne répondit rien, et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre les deux amis, brisé un court instant plus tard par le natté :

- Au fait Trowa... Je... Je voulais te remercier d'avoir accepté de faire le trajet. Je sais que toi et Quatre êtes pas mal occupés en se moment et je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir accepté de passer tes quelques heures de liberté sur la route...

- Je t'en prie Duo. Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Heero, que ce soit moi ou Quatre, nous sommes prêt à faire autant de trajet qu'il le faut.

- Merci, se contenta de répondre l'américain, ne trouvant pas d'autres mots pour exprimer sa gratitude.

Le silence retomba dans la voiture, seulement brisé par la radio qui diffusait une musique en bruit de fond. Intrigué par le silence de son cadet, Trowa quitta la route des yeux un instant, reportant son attention sur son passager et un sourire attendrit illumina son visage lorsqu'il le vit, l'air pensif, un petit sourire heureux étirant délicatement ses lèvres. Le reste du voyage se déroula sans encombre et bercé par la musique et le bruit du moteur, les cheveux balayant son visage au gré du vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre entrouverte, Duo fit par somnoler.

Ce ne fut qu'après trois bonnes heures de route que Trowa s'engagea enfin sur le petit chemin qui menait chez le japonais. Coupant le moteur, il secoua délicatement le natté :

- Duo ? Nous sommes arrivés...

A ces mots, l'endormi se réveilla instantanément, s'attirant un sourire attendrit de la part du français. Duo ouvrit la portière, laissant sortir Loki qui, instantanément se mit à explorer son nouvel environnement, tandis que Trowa venait aider Duo à sortir de la voiture. Il attrapa son sac et le guida jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de frapper. Un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit l'expression incrédule du japonais, comme s'il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il voyait, comme si la présence de Duo n'était qu'un rêve de plus.

- Duo... souffla l'asiatique.

Un sourire quelque peu intimidé naquit sur les lèvres de l'américain et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, deux bras puissants l'attirèrent contre un torse musclé tandis qu'une paire de lèvres s'emparait des siennes avec une avidité non feinte. D'abord surpris, Duo eut un certain temps de réaction, avant de se laisser aller à répondre au baiser avec tout autant d'intensité. Instinctivement, ses bras se nouèrent autour du cou de son amant, s'agripant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait.

De son côté, Heero ne valait guère mieux et serrait son amant dans ses bras à l'étouffer, semblant craindre de le voir s'envoler s'il relâchait sa prise ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Le baiser se prolongea et en une caresse de la langue, Heero demanda l'entrée de la bouche de son amant, lequel accéda à sa requète muette sans se faire prier et un frisson de satisfaction se propagea dans leurs corps soudés lorsque leur langues avides se rencontrèrent enfin.

Resté un peu à l'écart, Trowa regardait la scène, attendrit par la douceur mêlée à la fougue dont faisait preuve les deux amants qui se retrouvaient enfin après un long mois de séparation. Derrière Heero, il vit Ayame arriver, et lui adressa un sourire et un signe de la tête auquel elle répondit de la même façon. Puis, son regard se posa sur le jeune couple étroitement enlacé. Jamais Ayame n'avait vu son fils étaler autant ses sentiments, et le voir ainsi entre les bras de la personne qui l'avait aidé à s'épanouir, l'émue au plus haut point. C'est avec une satisfaction non feinte qu'elle observait le jeune couple s'embrasser amoureusement. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvait voir à quoi ressemblait l'amant de son fils, et au fond d'elle, la curiosité la dévorait.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle qu'Heero consentit à rendre sa liberté à un Duo essoufflé mais comblé. Une main dans les cheveux de son amant et l'autre épousant la forme de sa joue, Heero ne quittait pas le natté des yeux et dans un murmure, il déclara :

- Ohayo Tenshi...

- Hello my love, souffla à son tour le châtain, un sourire éclatant illuminant son visage.

- Salut Heero, déclara à son tour le français, faisant sortir le japonais de sa torpeur.

Relevant la tête, Heero plongea son regard trop bleu dans celui trop vert de son meilleur ami et, lui adressant un petit sourire contrit, semblant désolé de l'avoir occulté de son esprit obnubilé par la présence tant attendue de son amant, il déclara :

- Bonsoir Trowa, tu as fait bonne route ?

- Oui, je te remercie. Bonjour Ayame, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de la femme qui se tenait derrière son fils.

- Bonjour Trowa, comment vas-tu ? Demanda la japonaise d'une petite voix qui trahissait sa faiblesse.

Instantanément et n'écoutant pas la réponse de son ami, Heero se retourna et s'exclama :

- Okasan ! Le médecin t'a dit de rester couchée et de te reposer.

Ayame, ne répondit rien, le regard ancré sur le jeune homme que son fils tenait toujours dans ses bras. Sentant que quelque chose se passait mais incapable de déterminer ce que c'était, Duo commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Ayame quant à elle continuait à dévisager le châtain. Au bout d'un instant qui parut une éternité aux yeux de l'américain, une voix qui lui était alors inconnue, s'exclama :

- Heero ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que ton ami était aussi magnifique !

A ces mots, le principal concerné s'empourpra violemment sous le compliment, et amusé de sa réaction des plus prévisibles, Heero l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe et répondit :

- Cela me fait plaisir que tu dises ça, car il ne me croit pas quand c'est moi qui lui fait la réflexion !

- Et bien c'est un tord ! Répliqua-t-elle en s'approchant. Bonjour Devlynn, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de l'américain. Je suis enchantée de faire enfin ta connaissance.

- Moi de même madame Yuy, répondit timidement Duo.

- Venez, entrez, les invita-t-elle.

Quittant ses chaussures à l'entrée, Trowa suivit la japonaise et avant qu'Heero ne l'invite à faire de même, Duo l'attrapa par la manche :

- Heero... Souffla le natté. J'ai... J'ai amené Loki... Commença-t-il avec hésitation.

- Tu as bien fait. Loki ! Appela-t-il, répondant de ce fait à la question muette de son amant.

Reconnaissant la voix du japonais, Loki arriva en courant, aboyant joyeusement. Le japonais lui caressa la tête entre les deux oreilles avant de le faire entrer, précédé de l'américain. Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent Trowa et Ayame au salon, celle-ci était en pleine conversation avec le français :

- Resteras-tu dîner avec nous, Trowa ?

- Merci beaucoup pour la proposition, Ayame, mais je vais rentrer. Quatre m'attend et je lui ai dit que je ne rentrais pas trop tard. Une prochaine fois sera avec plaisir, répondit-il en s'inclinant poliment.

- Comme tu veux, répondit la japonaise. La prochaine fois tu reviendra avec ton ami.

- Je lui transmetterais l'information, sourit le français. Heero, Duo, je vous dis à bientôt, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le jeune couple.

- A bientôt Trowa, répondit l'américain en le prenant dans ses bras. Et merci pour tout.

- Je t'en prie, Crevette, sourit le châtain.

- Salut Tro ! Et passe nous voir quand tu veux ! Ajouta le métisse, en racompagnant son ami à la porte.

- Promis.

- Embrasse Quat-chan de ma part, déclara le natté, toujours cramponé à son amant.

- Ce sera fait ! Allez, à bientôt vous deux ! S'exclama le français en démarrant sa voiture.

L'instant d'après, il disparaissait de leur champ de vision et le jeune couple alla rejoindre Ayame qui, épuisée, s'était de nouveau allongée dans le canapé. Celle-ci était en train de caresser Loki qui, assit au pied du canapé, semblait l'avoir déjà adoptée. Heero sourit à cette vision et tenant toujours le natté par la main, il le guida à travers la pièce. Il prit place dans le fauteuil placé face au canapé et sans lâcher la main de son amant, il l'attira à lui, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise, alors qu'il tombait à la renverse.

Une fois son amant assit sur ses genoux, le japonais l'enserra en une étreinte possessive, alors que ses lèvres se promenaient sans la moindre pudeur sur son cou, redécouvrant les courbes graciles de celui-ci.

- Tu m'as manqué Tenshi...

- Toi aussi Hee-chan, répondit le natté non sans rougir.

- Hee-chan ? Demanda alors Ayame, surprise de voir son fils affublé d'un tel surnom et surtout l'accepter sans faire d'histoires.

- Voui, répondit timidement le châtain alors que ses joues s'empourpraient violemment. J'aime bien... C'est mignon...

- En effet, s'exclama Ayame, riant doucement, épuisée par ses efforts précédents. Heero, je dois dire que cela m'étonne de toi...

- Que veux-tu, soupira le métisse faussement las, Duo peut avoir des arguments... Très convainquants...

- Hey ! S'exclama l'américain en enfonçant son coude dans les côtes de son amant, montrant ainsi son mécontentement.

- Duo ? Demanda Ayame surprise.

- Oui... J'ai un frère aîné nommé Solo et lorsque j'étais enfant, je le suivais comme son ombre... D'où le surnom, expliqua le natté.

- D'accord, souffla Ayame.

Il discutèrent encore un instant, puis avisant l'heure tardive, Heero déclara :

- Je vais préparer le repas. Tu viens avec moi, mon ange ?

- D'accord, souffla-t-il en se levant.

- Repose-toi Okasan, ajouta l'asiatique à l'intention de sa mère. Je t'appelle lorsque le repas est servit.

- Arigato musuko, souffla Ayame en s'allongeant confortablement.

Prenant la main de son amant, Heero l'entraîna à sa suite, lui laissant le temps d'enregistrer ses repères. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Heero ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et attira vivement son amant jusqu'à lui. Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, il s'empara de ses lèvres avec une avidité non feinte. Galvanisé par l'odeur et la présence de l'américain tout contre lui, Heero l'emprisonna d'une étreinte de fer et se retournant, il le souleva lestement pour l'asseoir sur la table avant de prendre place entre ses jambes, rapprochant au maximum leur deux corps en ébulition.

- Hee-chan... Sussurra le natté entre deux baisers fiévreux. Tu... As... Un... Repas... A préparer...

- Ca attendra, gémit le japonais qui, abandonnant momentanément les lèvres de son amant, partit à la redécouverte de son cou, emplissant ses poumons de son odeur suave qu'il aimait tant. Laisse-moi combler ce manque de toi que je ressent, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle en léchant sensuellement sa peau.

- Pas là... Ca chatouille... Souffla le natté sans parvenir à retenir un tressaillement sous les assauts voluptueux de son fougueux amant.

Très vite, les mains de l'asiatique se mirent en mouvement, ne se contentant plus de rester inactives et trouvèrent le chemin jusqu'à la lisière de son pantalon. S'engoufrant sous le t-shirt de son amant, ses doigts habiles effleurèrent sa peau délicate, sentant avec une satisfaction non feinte, le natté frissonner violemment à son contact. Abandonné entre les bras puissants de son homme, Duo ne reprit ses esprits que lorsque ses mains commencèrent à remonter le long de son abdomen, pour aller s'échouer sur son torse finement taillé.

Mettant un terme au baiser sans pour autant s'éloigner plus que nécessaire des lèvres tant aimées, le châtain, souffla, la respiration erratique :

- Hee-chan... Attend...

- Sumimasen, gémit le métisse en enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'albâtre de l'homme de sa vie. Tu m'as tant manqué...

- Je suis heureux Hee-chan, murmura alors le châtain... Je suis heureux de voir à quel point tu m'aimes...

A ces mots, Heero releva la tête, intrigué, et du bout du pouce, faisant preuve d'une délicatesse extrême, il essuya la larme qui perlait au coin de l'oeil de son cadet. Dans un soupir, il attira son amant à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer, Koi... Je n'imagine même plus ma vie sans toi... Ne me quitte jamais Tenshi, où alors, tue-moi avant de le faire, car je ne supporterais pas de te voir loin de moi et dans les bras d'un autre. Je suis jaloux et possessif...

- J'ai eu le temps de m'en rendre compte Hee-chan, souffla Duo en esquissant un petit sourire amusé aux aveux de son amant. Et jamais je ne te tuerais car jamais je ne te quitterais... Mon amour...

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son amant, qui esquissa un sourire attendrit face au comportement de l'asiatique. Inconsciement, Duo laissa sa main naviguer jusque sur la nuque de son vis à vis et la lui caressa doucement, en un lent aller retour apaisant. Le métisse retint à grand peine un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction, se laissant aller entre les bras amoureux du jeune américain.

Aucun des deux hommes n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais au bout de quelques minutes qui leur parut interminbles, Duo murmura :

- Hee-chan, tu ne devais pas préparer le repas à la base ?

- Hn... Marmonna le principal interessé. Mais avant... Fait moi goûter tes lèvres une dernière fois... Ajouta-t-il en se redressant, le visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Duo, son souffle balayant sa frange qui dissimulait à moitié son visage.

L'américain se contenta d'esquisser un tendre sourire amusé et, prenant le visage de son amant dans ses mains, il déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Très vite, le baiser se fit de plus en plus langoureux et passionné. Leur langues se rencontraient avec ardeur, les menant toujours plus loin. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer que le japonais se décida à contrecoeur à s'éloigner de son amant, sans chercher à dissimuler un soupir de résignation.

S'éloignant de l'américain, il demanda alors :

- Tu aimes la nouriture japonaise ?

- Oui, sourit le natté. Tu as besoin d'aide ? Ajouta-t-il après un court instant d'hésitation.

- Non ça ira, merci, répondit le japonais.

- Je peux faire quoi alors ? Demanda le natté, croisant les bras d'un air boudeur.

Reportant son attention sur lui, Heero sourit tendrement face à la réaction enfantine de son amant et déclara :

- Rien. Tu me tiens compagnie...

L'américain ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire et fermant les yeux, il se laissa bercer par les bruits de la cuisine, savourant la présence de son amant. Ils restèrent silencieux, les mots étant obsolètes entre eux. Pour eux, nul besoin de combler le silence par des mots inutiles. Etre en présence de l'être aimé leur suffisait et le silence ne rendait cette présence que plus appréciable encore. En un temps record, le repas était préparé et, baisant le gaz, Heero reporta son attention sur le châtain. Il lui prit les mains, et d'un geste vif, il le fit se relever. L'attirant contre lui, il le retint prisonnier entre ses bras, ses mains fermement ancrées sur ses fesses. Le regard de l'asiatique ne quittait pas le visage de son cadet, comme s'il cherchait à imprimer dans sa mémoire le moindre détail de son visage fin et délicat.

Noyé dans les prunelles améthystes éteintes, Heero contemplait la beauté nuancée de ses iris qui l'avaient immédiatement interpelé de part leur originalité et leur couleur des plus rares. Quittant les fesses de l'américain, ses mains vinrent se poser sur son visage et du bout du pouce, il caressa délicatement ses paupières, s'attirant un soupire de bien-être de son vis à vis. Puis, ne résistant plus à la tentation qui lui vrillait douloureusement les reins et l'estomac, il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres rougies par leurs précédents baisers.

Un sourire amusé étira les lèvres de l'américain face à la fougue de son amant et l'ardeur qu'il mettait dans ses baisers, s'emparant de ses lèvres avec une avidité déconcertante alors que leur langue se caressaient voluptueusement, s'entrainant mutuellement dans un ballet érotique et sensuel. Galvanisé par l'intensité de leur échange, Duo laissa s'échapper un gémissement de plaisir qui mourut dans la bouche de son amant. Electrisé par ce son des plus excitant, Heero se laissa emporter par la passion qui le consumait et pressa davantage le corps délicat de son amant contre le sien. Délicatement, il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de l'américain, s'attirant un hoquet de surprise de sa part. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres, Heero lécha sensuellement la morsure occasionnée, faisant de nouveau gémir le natté, alanguis entre ses bras.

Lorsque l'asiatique concentit à libérer les lèvres de l'américain, celui-ci les pourlécha avec gourmandise, s'attirant un frisson de la part du japonais qui dut user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Semblant sentir le trouble qui habitait son amant, l'américain esquissa un petit sourire à la fois timide et amusé, et, du bout des lèvres, il effleura celles de son aîné en un chaste baiser. Puis, à contrecoeur, il s'éloigna sensiblement de lui et souffla :

- Hee-chan...

- Hn... Souffla le japonais, le visage enfoui dans le cou diaphane de son amant.

- Ca brûle... Fit remarquer le natté, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres rougies et gonflées par leurs baisers précédents.

- K'so, jura le brun en se redressant rapidement pour aller éteindre le gaz. Arigato Tenshi, ajouta-t-il en revenant dans ses bras.

- You're welcome, sussurra le châtain avec amusement.

Puis, après avoir volé un dernier baiser à son cadet, Heero s'éloigna de lui et sortit les couverts. Suivit par Duo, ils quittèrent la cuisine pour aller mettre la table dans la salle à manger et tournant la tête en direction de sa mère pour voir comment elle allait, Heero déclara en souriant :

- En tout cas, ton chien à la belle vie...

- Ah bon ? Demanda l'américain. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il est couché sur le dos, le ventre offert aux caresses que lui donne ma mère.

- Il n'a aucune retenue ce chien, souffla Duo mi dépité, mi amusé par le comportement de son labrador.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance conviviale et chaleureuse, et rassuré par la gentillesse d'Ayame, Duo finit par se détendre complètement, faisant plus ample connaissance avec sa belle-mère. De son côté, celle-ci semblait réellement apprécier Duo et rien n'aurait pu faire plus plaisir au japonais car même s'il aimait profondément sa mère, il n'aurait pu se séparer de son amant pour la contenter. Il tenait bien trop à lui pour cela. Et au comportement de son fils envers son petit ami, Ayame l'avait également compris. Tout au long de la soirée, elle posa sur le jeune couple un regard attendrit et bienveillant, plus qu'heureuse de voir que son fils avait finalement trouver quelqu'un à aimer et à protéger.

Une fois le repas terminé, Heero s'occupa de débarrasser la table tandis qu'Ayame entrainait l'américain au salon. Le japonais les regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire tendre. Au fond de lui, il était plus qu'heureux que sa mère ait accepté Duo aussi rapidement, même si cela le surprenait toujours. Conformément à son éducation, Ayame était quelqu'un de très réservée envers les inconnus, mais avec Duo, le courant était tout de suite passé. Et Heero soupçonnait l'instinct de protection de sa mère refaire surface avec l'arrivée du natté. La cécité de Duo et sa timidité naturelle en faisait une personne attachante et c'est ce trait de caractère qui avait tout de suite plus à Ayame.

Comme le repas, la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance joviale. Cependant, épuisée, Ayame finit par prendre congé. Abandonnant son amant l'espace d'un instant, Heero porta sa mère jusqu'à sa chambre afin de lui éviter un effort supplémentaire et après s'être assuré qu'elle ne manquait de rien, il lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit rejoindre le natté qui l'attendait patiemment au salon.

Un sourire tendre et amoureux étirant ses lèvres, il alla prendre place à ses côtés, s'adossant contre l'accoudoir du canapé. Encerclant le châtain de ses jambes, il l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira délicatement à lui. Ne rencontrant aucune résistance de la part de son jeune amant, il raffermit sa prise et le fit s'allonger tout contre lui. La tête enfouie dans le cou de l'asiatique, Duo inspira son odeur à plein poumon, s'attirant un sourire amusé de la part du brun.

Aucun des deux hommes n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, simplement enlacés, sans ressentir le besoin d'échanger le moindre mot. Cependant, lorsque les baillements de l'américains se firent de plus en plus rapprochés, Heero murmura, brisant le silence qui les enveloppait :

- Tu es fatigué mon ange ? J'avais pourtant prévu un tout autre programme pour ce soir, ajouta-t-il à son oreille qu'il lécha sensuellement.

- Tu ne changera jamais, s'exclaffa le natté, ne prenant pas pour autant la déclaration d'Heero au sérieux.

- Que veux-tu, renchérit le japonais. Tu me rends dingue... Assume tes responsabilités...

Le natté retint difficilement un éclat de rire à cette réponse des plus puériles de la part de son amant et rétorqua :

- Evidemment, c'est toujours plus facile de reporter la faute sur les autres...

Heero ne répondit rien à cela, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire amusé et posant une main sur la joue de son cadet, il se releva légèrement vers lui et déposa chastement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Se laissant prendre au jeu, Duo se recula et à son tour, il embrassa l'asiatique de la même façon. Ce petit jeu dura encore quelques minutes, entre rires et gentilles moqueries, jusqu'à ce que, sentant sa patience s'élimer dangeuresement, Heero finisse par approfondir leur échange. Bien vite, leur baiser se fit de plus en plus ardent et langoureux. La langue de l'aîné entrainait sa jumelle dans un ballet à la chorégraphie endiablée tandis que se joignant à la danse, ses mains se faufilèrent disctrètement entre le t-shirt et la peau laiteuse de la chute des reins de Duo.

Galvanisé par ce contact électrique, le natté retint à grand peine un frisson d'exaltation tandis qu'un gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge, enflamant les sens du métisse. Parvenant de moins en moins à se maitriser, Heero laissa sa main glisser le long du dos du natté tandis que l'autre s'échouait sur ses fesses, faisant se rapprocher leur deux corps. Un nouveau gémissement franchit la barrière des lèvres du châtain lorsque leur bassin se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre. Gêné au possible, Duo s'empourpra violemment s'attirant un sourire attendrit de la part de son amant qui, pas gêné le moins du monde et sentant ses résistances s'amenuiser dangeureusement, réitéra son geste, leur faisant gémir de concert. La main d'Heero posée sur les fesses de Duo entrèrent en mouvement, remontant sensiblement le long de son dos pour redescendre ensuite, se faufilant habilement sous l'élastique de son boxer.

Un frisson de plaisir parcourut le corps sensible du châtain à ce contact, faisant s'étirer les lèvres de l'asiatique en un sourire victorieux.

- Ton corps est bien sensible sous mes doigts Tenshi... Sussurra l'asiatique, le provoquant volontairement. Te ferais-je tant d'effet que cela ?

- Shut up ! Souffla le natté, haletant alors que la main du métisse continuait de malaxer ses fesses avec sensualité. Et range tes mains, ajouta-t-il alors que ses joues s'échauffaient vivement, prenant une belle teinte carmine.

- Pourquoi ? Sussurra le japonais. Elles sont bien là, non ? Ajouta-t-il en joignant le geste à la parole, pincant les fesses du natté avec application.

Duo n'eut pas le temps de retenir un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, que déjà l'autre main d'Heero rejoignait sa jumelle sur le postérieur du natté.

- Ca va, tu t'installes ? Demanda l'américain sur un ton faussement réprobateur.

- Comme tu peux le constater, répliqua l'asiatique, un large sourire vainqueur étirant ses lèvres.

- Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, souffla alors Duo tout contre les lèvres rougies de son vis à vis.

- Ryoukai, souffla Heero avant d'obéir à l'injonction de son amant avec une avidité dévorante.

Ne faisant pas dans la demi-mesure, Heero s'empara avec fougue de la lèvre inférieure de son amant pour un baiser qui les laissa tous deux pantelants. Lentement mais sûrement, les baisers qu'ils échangeaient avec une passion sans cesse renouvellée attisaient leur désir et embrasaient leur sens. Au creux de ses reins, Heero sentait naître un brasier grandissant qui répendait dans son être des flammes ardentes qui faisaient bouillonner son sang de façon significative. Inconsciement, leur deux corps entrèrent en mouvement et leur bassin entamèrent un lent déhanchement, destiné à attisé à son paroxysme le désir de l'autre, ainsi qu'à tester les limites de chacun. Heero savait parfaitement qu'à ce petit jeu, il serait sans aucun doute perdant, au vue de l'intensité à laquelle il désirait Duo. Cependant, ce qui le rassurait était de voir la façon avec laquelle le natté répondait positivement à ses avances, lui si réticent au départ.

Bientôt, le trop plein de fougue laissa place à la passion et à la précipitation. Gavlanisé par les réactions de son amant, Heero se laissa gagner par son désir, et avec empressement, il entreprit de redécouvrir après tant de temps, son corps délicat.

Rassemblant toute sa volonté, Heero libéra momentanément les lèvres gonflées et rougies de l'américain et dans un habile coup de rein, il inversa leur position de façon à se retrouver au dessus de son amant. Sans lui laisser le temps d'enregistrer ce changement d'informations, le japonais entama un langoureux déhanchement, frottant lascivement son bas ventre contre le bassin de Duo, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise. Sous l'afflux de plaisir qu'il ressentit, Duo se cambra violemment, penchant la tête à l'arrière, la bouche entrouverte sur un cri muet.

Le plaisir qu'il pouvait lire sur le visage de son amant enflamma l'asiatique au plus haut point et avec des gestes malhabiles car empressés, il fit glisser ses mains sous le t-shirt noir de l'américain, effleurant sa peau en une caresse aérienne. Puis, semblant réaliser l'endroit où ils se trouvaient encore, Heero libéra les lèvres de son amant et murmura tout contre son visage, le faisant tressaillir au contact de son souffle chaud sur sa peau :

- Pas ici... Viens...

Sur ces mots, il se releva et attrapant la main de l'américain, il l'attira vivement à lui, le retenant fermement entre ses bras. Posant ses mains sur les fesses rebondies de son cadet, il le guida jusque dans sa chambre dont il ferma la porte en la poussant du pied, prenant soin de ne pas la claquer afin de ne pas réveiller sa mère. Une fois dans l'intimité de sa chambre, Heero laissa libre court à ses pulsions charnelles et avec un empressement tout nouveau, il captura les lèvres de Duo, forçant le passage de ses lèvres pour aller rejoindre sa consoeur. Il laissa s'échapper un soupir de bien-être et de satisfaction lorsque leur langue avides se rencontrèrent pour la énième fois, mais pas encore assez pour l'asiatique.

Faisant part de son désir au natté, il entreprit alors de le dévêtir, en gestes maladroits de par leur précipitation. De son côté, Duo n'était pas en reste. Rechignant à rester inactif, il entreprit à son tour, non sans une certaine gêne cependant, à dévêtir le japonais. Au comble du bonheur, celui-ci se laissa faire avec un plaisir évident, l'aidant même dans son action. Très vite, leur t-shirt se retrouvèrent au sol, oubliés à l'instant même où ils l'atteignaient. Hypnotisé par la peau diaphane de l'américain, Heero se recula légèrement afin de le contempler avant de revenir à la charge. Le visage enfoui dans son cou gracile, Heero redécouvrait avec une certaine fascination, la perfection de ce corps d'albâtre.

A ses lèvres, vint bientôt se joindre sa langue gourmande qui lappait sans exception aucune, chaque parcelle de peau, à la recherche des zones érogène du châtain. Un hoquet de surprise lui indiqua qu'il venait de trouver une de ses zones particulièrement sensible et avec un sadisme qui lui était propre, il passa et repassa inlassablement à cet endroit, attisant le plaisir de son amant. Abandonné aux bons soins de l'asiatique Duo se laissait gagner par un plaisir sans cesse grandissant. Bientôt, les caresses du métisse ne lui suffirent plus et à son tour, il entreprit de réapprendre le tracé parfait des courbes de son corps parfaitement taillé. Avec une once d'hésitation, ses doigts se posèrent sur ses hanches en un effleurement éthéré que le japonais se demanda l'espace d'une seconde s'il ne l'avait pas rêvé.

Semblant sentir le trouble de son vis à vis, Duo réitéra son geste avec plus de conviction cette fois-ci, s'attirant un soupir de satisfaction de la part de l'asiatique qui, comme pour inciter le natté à poursuivre dans son initiative, accentua ses caresses, mordillant délicatement la base de son cou. Grisé par ces sensations qui lui embrasaient les reins, Duo se cambra, pressant davantage son corps contre celui brûlant de son amant et accentua sa prise sur ses hanches. Gagnant peu à peu de l'assurance, Duo laissa ses doigts courir sur le corps ferme et musclé de son homme, lui arrachant au passage des soupirs de bien-être.

Enflammé par le toucher délicat et hésitant de l'américain, Heero ne resta pas longtemps inactif et se libérant de l'emprise de ses doigts, il se laissa lentement tomber à genoux aux pieds du natté. Là, il enfoui son visage dans son ventre, redessinant du bout de la langue, les traits fins de ses abdominaux, s'attirant un soupir de satisfaction de la part du natté. Enivré par l'odeur suave et l'onctuosité de la peau satinée de l'américain, Heero jetta au loin toute retenue et avec un empressement non dénué de tendresse, il entreprit de déboutonner son jean avant de le faire lentement glisser le long de ses jambes fines.

C'est non sans fierté que son regard trop bleu se posa sur l'intimité gonfflée de l'américain encore prisonnière de sa prison de toile. A cette vision, le propre désir de l'asiatique monta en flèche et de sa gorge, s'échappa un gémissement de plaisir anticipé. Son jean était brusquement devenu bien trop étroit pour son sexe tendu. Un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres, Heero approcha son visage de l'intmité du châtain et du bout de la langue, il la lécha à travers le tissu, s'attirant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlé de la part de l'américain.

Fier de la réaction immédiate de son amant, Heero réitéra son geste jusqu'à ce qu'un petit cri étouffé s'échappe des lèvres entrouvertes de son américain. Ivre de sensations, Duo s'abandonna aux caresses impudiques du japonais qui, profitant de l'état vaseux du natté, le dévêtit entièrement. Réalisant alors qu'il était nu et complètement exposé au regard lubirque de son vis à vis, Duo s'empourpra violemment et dans un réflexe, il porta sa main à son entrejambe, s'attirant un éclat de rire franc de la part du métisse, qui, entre deux hoquets releva la tête et déclara :

- Et bien ! On me l'avait encore jamais faite celle-là ! Je t'ai déjà vu nu, Duo, ajouta-t-il en se relevant. Et chaque parcelle de ton corps n'a plus le moindre secret pour moi, souffla-t-il sensuellement à son oreille, faisant tressaillir le natté. Aussi bien extérieure qu'intérieure...

- Ne ris pas Heero, gémit le natté atrocement gêné, alors qu'attrapant ses poignets, Heero retirait ses mains, dévoilant à son regard son intimité fièrement dressée.

- Je ne me ris pas de toi mon ange, le rassura l'asiatique. C'est juste que ta réaction m'a surpris. Tu sais, je n'ai pas l'habitude que mon amant se cache de cette façon. C'est plutôt déstabilisant...

- Je te déçois ? Murmura le natté honteux.

Comprenant le réel malaise de son amant, Heero lui releva le visage du bout des doigts et avec tout le sérieux dont il était capable, il déclara gravement :

- Jamais mon ange... Tu ne m'a jamais déçu et ce n'est pas demain que cela arrivera... Tout le monde n'est pas aussi à l'aise avec le sexe et le fait que tu sois pudique et que je sois ton premier amant n'arrange pas non plus ta gêne. Mais jamais tu ne me décevra Tenshi, répéta le métisse.

Puis, comme pour prouver ses paroles, il se pencha vers lui et avec toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son jeune amant, il s'empara délicatement de ses lèvres sans chercher à approfondir le baiser, laissant à Duo le soin de le faire. Comprenant le désir du brun, Duo entrouvrit les lèvres et timidement, sa langue pointa entre ses lèvres, caressant celles du japonais. Souriant, l'asiatique accéda avec joie à la requête muette de son amant et reprenant le contrôle du baiser, il alla à la rencontre de la langue de son amant, l'entraînant dans un fougueux ballet à la chorégraphie complexe et endiablée. C'est complètement à bout de souffle qu'ils se séparèrent.

- Aishiteru, sussurra le métisse en lui mordillant délicatement le lobe de l'oreille, réveillant de nouveau le désir du châtain.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres rougies pour un baiser dénué de toute pudeur, un baiser destiné à embraser leurs sens et leur désir. Les mains du japonais naviguèrent sur le corps du natté, descendant le long de son dos, effleurant sa chute de rein vertigineuse avant d'aller s'échouer sur ses fesses nues. Puis, entrant en mouvement, il le guida jusqu'au lit où il le fit s'allonger tout en douceur. Restant debout aux pieds du lit, Heero resta un instant immobile, complètement hypnotisé par la beauté du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Le corps laiteux et alanguis de Duo allongé sur les draps de satin noir était une véritable invitation à la luxure et la débauche et à cette pensée, le japonais sentit son désir monter en flèche tandis que la température de son corps augmentait prodigieusement.

Compressée dans son jean, son érection plus que conséquente le faisait souffrir et n'y tenant plus, il retira ses derniers vêtements à la hâte. Un profond soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes lorsque son sexe libéré de sa prison de tissu se dressa fièrement.

Intrigué par l'abandon soudain des mains de son amant sur son corps, Duo l'appela d'une petite voix rendue rauque par le plaisir :

- Hee-chan ?

- Je suis là, Koibito, souffla le métisse en s'agenouillant sur le matelas au dessus du corps offert de l'américain.

Retenant le châtain prisonnier sous le poids de son corps, Heero se pencha vers lui et happa ses lèvres avec une avidité non feinte. Puis, ses lèvres quittèrent celles de son amant pour aller se perdre sur son corps, déposant une multitude de baisers papillons sur son visage et son cou avant de descendre lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à son torse imberbe. Délicatement, afin de ne pas le blesser, il mordilla ses boutons de chair déjà durcis par le plaisir avant de les lécher, comme pour effacer la douleur causée. Il effectua son geste plusieurs fois, avant de continuer sa course le long de son torse, descendant irrémédiablement vers le point culminant de son plaisir, mais bien trop lentement au goût du châtain qui souleva son corps, cherchant à accentuer le contact avec celui de son amant.

Témoin de l'initiative de l'américain, Heero posa ses mains sur ses hanches, l'entravant dans sa liberté de mouvement, s'attirant ainsi un gémissement de frustration :

- Heero...

L'interpelé le fit taire d'un baiser qui les laissa pantelant avant de reprendre sa progression là où il l'avait laissée. Momentanément vaincu, Duo se laissa faire docilement, tandis que ses mains allaient se perdre dans la chevelure indisciplinée de l'asiatique. Heero poursuivit son traitement pendant un temps indéterminable et lorsqu'il sentit qu'il était tant qu'il passe à autre chose, il cessa de redessiner les courbes de l'abdomen de son compagnon et repris sa descente. Puis, décidant d'écourter le doux suplice qu'il faisait vivre à son amant, il s'éloigna momentanément de Duo, prenant place entre ses cuisses. Noyé dans son plaisir, Duo prit à peine conscience du changement de position du métisse et lorsque ce dernier effleura son intimité sur toute sa longueur du bout de la langue, Duo se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure afin de retenir le cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé qui tenta de s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Non content de l'effet produit, Heero réitéra son geste une seconde fois, faisant de nouveau gémir bruyamment le châtain qui, ivre de plaisir, planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant. Si Heero ressentit la douleur, il n'en laissa rien paraître et poursuivit action. Lorsqu'il sentit que le natté avait besoin de plus, il passa à autre chose et avec gourmandise, il accéda à l'attente de l'américain et le prit entièrement entre ses lèvres, lui arrachant un violent tressaillement de surprise et de plaisir mêlé. Conforté dans son élan par la réaction positive de son amant, Heero réitéra plusieurs fois son geste, libérant le sexe de Duo de sa prison humide pour le reprendre entre ses lèvres, un peu plus loin à chaque fois, arrachant unn hoquet de sanglot au natté qui se faisait violence pour ne pas donner de la voix et se laisser aller à crier son plaisir.

Puis, après un instant de ce traitement, Heero entama un lent va et vient, à la limite du supportable, dans le but d'attiser à son paroxysme le plaisir de son cadet. Le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui lui collait les cheveux sur le visage, la respiration erratique et les joues rougies sous l'afflux de sensations charnelles toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres, Duo, les doigts emmêlés dans la tignasse indomptable de son amant, oscillait de la tête de droite à gauche, noyé dans un monde ou plus rien n'existait hormis la langue experte de l'asiatique sur son érection douloureuse.

- Heero, sussurra le natté dans un gémissement à peine audible. Please... I want more... Give me more...

Docilement, le japonais accéda sans rechigner à la supplication de son amant, arrivant lui aussi au comble de la patience. Son sexe gonflé de désir le faisait souffrir, et il devait prendre sur lui et se faire violence pour ne pas prendre l'américain et le faire sien sans plus attendre. Augmentant la cadence de ses mouvements de succion, Heero, trop homme, ou peut être pas assez, finit par rendre les armes, et sur le point d'exploser, galvanisé par les petits gémissements érotiques que poussait Duo, il prit son sexe durci entre ses doigts et entama un va et vient cadencé, se masturbant avec véhémence.

Lorsqu'il se sentit sur le point d'exploser, rassemblant toute la volonté qui lui restait, il libéra son érection douloureuse de l'emprise de ses doigts en même temps qu'il abandonnait celle de Duo. Celui-ci émit un sanglot de protestation qui se mua bien vite en soupir de contentement lorsqu'à défaut de sa bouche, la main du japonais vint prendre le relais, le massant dans un rythme redevenu exagérément lent. Sans quitter l'américain de son regard trop bleu, tel une mer cobalt sous la violence du vent marin, Heero porta trois de ses doigts à sa bouche et les lécha avec avidité et un certain empressement.

La sueur perlait le long du visage du japonais et son souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique et saccadé alors qu'hypnotisé par la sensualité que dégageait le natté perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir, Heero ne le quittait pas des yeux, gravant au confin de sa mémoire la vénusté de cet ange qui s'offrait à lui sans la moindre retenue, toute trace de honte ou de pudeur l'ayant déserté depuis longtemps. Une fois qu'il jugea ses doigts suffisament humidifiés pour ne pas blesser son amour, Heero entreprit de le préparer à sa venue prochaine. Usant de toute la douceur que le corps frêle de son amant faisait naître en lui, Heero laissa ses doigts jouer un moment autour de l'entrée du châtain, s'attirant à cette occasion un hoquet étouffé et profitant de son inatention et de sa surprise, il l'inséra délicatement en lui. Duo tressaillit sous l'intrusion, mais embrasé par le plaisir que lui procurait Heero de son autre main, il s'habitua rapidement à cette présence étrangère en lui. Cependant, serrant les dents pour ne pas se laisser emporter par la vague de désir ardent qui lui enflammait les sens, occultant de son esprit toute pensée cohérente, Heero se força à poursuivre au maximum sa préparation. Leurs corps s'étaient encore unis trop peu de fois et à espaces trop reculés pour que Duo soit totalement habitué à des pénétrations un peu plus fougueuses et moins préparées, et pour rien au monde Heero ne souhaitait blesser ou effrayer son ange. Il se maudissait déjà suffisament de n'avoir pas été assez fort pour résister au désir que faisait naître en lui la perfection du corps de marbre blanc de cet ange et, ainsi, lui avoir ravit sa purté et son innocence, le souillant de ses mains sallies par la perversion et le désir charnel.

Lorsque Duo fut totalement détendu, Heero insérra prudemment un second doigt qui, cette fois-ci, arracha une grimace de douleur à l'américain. S'en aperçevant, Heero cessa instentanément tout mouvement, attendant patiement que la douleur disparaisse des traits de son partenaire. Il patienta ainsi une petite minute au court de laquelle il reporta son attention sur son autre main, augmentant la cadence de celle-ci sur l'érection du natté, le détournant ainsi de la douleur. Il laissa passer ainsi un court instant puis, après avoir volé un baiser fiévreux à Duo, il reprit sa préparation là où il l'avait arrêtée un peu plus tôt. Avec précaution, il entama un mouvement de ciseaux mesuré, écartant délicatement ses chairs qui bientôt, l'accueilleraient.

Très vite, la douleur que ressentait Duo se mua en gêne qui finit par disparaître totalement alors qu'Heero esquissait avec minutie un va et vient de plus en plus ample et profond. Ce ne fut que lorsque Duo commença à s'empaller de lui-même sur ses doigts qu'Heero conscentit à introduire un troisième et dernier doigt dans l'intimité de son amant. Ne souhaitant pas prolonger inutilement la douleur du châtain, Heero l'inserra d'un coup, tout en déposant de multiples baisers papillons sur son visage dans le but de se faire pardonner de sa brusquerie. Sa seconde main avait quitté l'intimité du châtain et caressait à présent sa joue, essuyant au passage du bout du pouce les larmes de douleur qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

- Sumimasen Tenshi, gémit l'asiatique, se sentant affreusement coupable de l'état de son amant.

Malgré les paroles tendres du japonais, Duo ne parvenait pas à se détendre, l'esprit focalisé sur la douleur qu'il ressentait.

- Repire mon ange, murmura le brun. Ca va passer... Détend-toi mon coeur, souffla-t-il, cherchant à le rassurer.

- Heeroo ? Gémit le natté.

- Oui mon ange ? Demanda l'appelé d'une voix emplie de douceur.

- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda l'américain.

Un peu déçu que Duo lui pose une telle question, mais comprenant au fond de lui les doutes qui l'assaillaient, Heero répondit, sachant parfaitement que sa réponse aiderait Duo à se détendre :

- Par dessus tout mon ange, souffla-t-il à son oreille en lui caressant le visage. Je t'aime et je te désire plus que tout au monde...

Sur ses mots, comme pour prouver ses paroles à son amant, il changea légèrement de position, se retrouvant couché tout contre le corps de l'américain qui s'empourpra violemment lorsqu'il sentit l'érection d'Heero palpitante de vie, pulser contre sa cuisse nue.

Duo commença alors à se détendre et retrouvant une certaine liberté de mouvement, Heero esquissa sensiblement un lent et ample mouvement de ciseaux. Les traits toujours crispés et tendus sous l'effet de la douleur, Duo tentait de l'occulter, respirant profondément et l'aidant à ce détendre, les doigts libres du japonais effleura son corps sur toute sa longueur pour aller s'enrouler de nouveau autour de son sexe, y imprimant un lent va et vient dans le but de réveiller son désir momentanément endormi. Cela sembla avoir l'effet escompté car très vite, Duo finit par se détendre et se laissa même aller à s'empaler de lui-même sur les doigts du japonais, voulant toujours plus.

Après s'être assuré que Duo ne ressentait plus la moindre douleur, Heero lui vola un dernier baiser langoureux, sa langue dansant sensuelement avec sa jumelle et retira ses doigts de l'orifice de Duo. Ce dernier émit un feulement de protestation, et revenant à sa position initiale, Heero se plaça entre les cuisses de son amant.

Semblant retrouver une once de lucidité, Duo réalisa subitement ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire et dans un gémissement, il murmura :

- Non Hee... Heero... Pas... Pas plus loin... Je ne... Je ne tiendrais pas... Nous ne pouvons pas... Ta mère...

Prenant son érection douloureusement tendue entre ses doigts, Heero se présenta à l'entrée de son amant, qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise en sentant le sexe du japonais presser tout contre son orifice. Le souffle erratique dû à l'excitation qu'il ressentait, Heero répondit :

- Ne me repousse pas... Pas maintenant... Je te veux... Kami-sama... J'ai tellement envie de toi...

Et sans laisser à l'américain le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, il se pencha vers lui et murmura tout contre sa bouche :

- Pour ma mère... A toi... De faire en sorte qu'elle ne... Nous entende pas...

Duo s'empourpra violemment à ces mots, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'apesantir sur sa gêne car dans un mouvement ample et empli de douceur, Heero le pénétra d'une poussée, s'enfonçant profondément entre ses chairs. Portant son poignet à ses lèvres, Duo se mordit sauvagement afin de retenir le cri de plaisir qui naquit au fond de sa gorge pour mourir étouffé dans sa bouche avant d'avoir eut le temps d'éclore. Galvanisé par la sensation d'être enfin en Duo, enivré par la douce chaleur qui l'enserrait en lui, Heero laissa s'échapper un gémissement gutural qui électrisa le natté au plus haut point.

Le laissant s'habituer à sa présence imposante en lui, Heero se fit violence afin de ne pas entamer immédiatement un langoureux va et vient. Les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient à son front attestaient de l'effort considérable que produisait le japonais qui sentait cependant sa patience s'amenuiser dangeureusement. Semblant sentir le trouble de son amant, Duo pressa ses mains sur ses fesses, l'empêchant ainsi tout mouvement de retrait et dans un murmure extatique, le souffle court et les joues rougies par l'excitation, il murmura en une invitation explicite :

- Viens... Viens maintenant...

Répondant au quart de tour à l'injonction délicieusement indécente de son amant, Heero captura ses lèvres entrouvertes et avec une infinie prudence, il esquissa un langoureux va et vient qui leur arracha à tous deux un profond soupir de bien-être. Le corps d'Heero allongé au dessus de lui, Duo se sentait enfin à sa place. Une de ses mains quitta les fesses du japonais pour aller se poser sur son épaule, comme si de ce geste, il tentait de se raccrocher à une réalité de plus en plus incertaine. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui hormis les vagues de plaisir intense qui déferlaient sur lui à chaque coup de rein de son amant.

A bout de patience, Heero finit par relâcher la bride de son plaisir, se laissant aller à ses pulsions charnelles. Redoublant de vigueur, il accéléra la cadence de ses va et vient, allant à la rencontre du corps de Duo avec une passion sans cesse renouvelée. Leur corps unis et soudés l'un à l'autre s'emboitaient à la perfection en une chorégraphie complexe vieille comme le monde.

Enveloppé par la douce chaleur humide de son amant, Heero s'appliquait à lui donner autant de plaisir qu'il ressentait à être ainsi en lui après tant de temps. Très vite, ses coups de reins se firent plus ciblés, cherchant le point culminant du plaisir de l'américain. Lorsqu'il sentit Duo se cambrer violemment sous lui, Heero sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, et souhaitant voir son ange iradié de plaisir, il réitéra son geste encore et encore, inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que ses soupirs se muent en petits cris de plaisir érotiques. Enivré par l'afflux de plaisir qui déferlait sur lui, Duo n'avait plus conscience de rien, totalement abandonné en toute confiance entre les bras de son amant. Son corps se soulevait en rythme avec celui du japonais, se cambrant toujours un peu plus afin d'aller à sa rencontre.

Lorsqu'il se sentit approcher du point de non retour, souhaitant faire durer au maximum son union avec Duo, Heero rassembla toute la volonté qui lui restait et dans un mouvement infiniment lent, il se retira de l'intimité du châtain. Sentant soudain un vide et une sensation d'incomplet l'envahir, Duo émit un sanglot de frustration, et commença à onduler du bassin, se tordant de plaisir inassouvit sous son amant. A la vue du corps alanguis et offert du châtain, Heero se mordit violement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas le posséder de nouveau et ne put retenir un gémissement étonnement rauque.

Cependant, résistant à la tentation, Heero se recula, s'agenouillant entre les cuisses écartées du natté. Avec des gestes hésitants et malhabiles dû au désir qui lui vrillait douloureusement les reins, Heero entreprit de faire se retourner son amant. Voyant ou Heero voulait en venir, Duo s'empourpra violemment mais s'exécuta sans faire le moindre commentaire.

Très vite, Duo se retrouva à quatre pattes devant son amant, lui offrant ses fesses. Retenant sa respiration à cette vision, Heero enlaça le corps moite de sueur de l'américain et l'attira à lui, le faisant s'agenouiller sur ses cuisses. Un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlés s'échappa de la gorge de Duo lorsqu'il sentit le sexe tendu du japonais pulser tout contre ses fesses. Fébrilement, Heero rassembla ce qui restait de la natte de son amant sur son épaule, libérant son cou diaphane et comme en manque du goût de sa peau, il le lécha délicatement alors qu'il le pénétrait de nouveau, s'enfonçant en lui d'un ample et profond coup de rein.

Exacerbé par le feu qui lui incendiait les reins, Heero se laissa aller à ses pulsions et sans attendre, entama un va et vient cadencé, faisant gémir le châtain. Exalté par les sons exquis et sensuels qui s'échappaient des lèvres à demi closes de son amant, Heero ferma les yeux et, laissant ses lèvres parcourir son cou élancé, il le pénétra avec toujours plus de fougue et de passion, les menant irrémédiablement sur le chemin de la jouissance. Dans un élan de possession, Heero rafermi sa prise sur le torse de son amant, le collant toujours plus près de lui alors que ses lèvres parcouraient impudément son cou, mordillant délicatement sa nuque dégagée.

Leur corps trempés de sueur se rencontraient avec toujours plus de fureur. Chaque coup de rein donné par Heero les conduisait vers un autre monde. Dans un sanglot de plaisir exctatique, Duo gémit dans un souffle, qui électrisa les sens du japonais :

- Oh oui... Mon amour... Je t'aime... Viens... Encore... Viens... Viens...

- Duo... Duo... Gémit à son tour l'asiatique.

Noyé dans les limbes du plaisir, Duo suffoquait, la respiration laborieuse. Jamais encore il n'avait ressentit de telles sensations, comme si un feu d'artifice explosait en lui, embrasant chacun de ses sens. Sentant que Duo était proche de la libération et sur le point d'exploser lui aussi, Heero glissa sa main sur l'intimité de son amant, sur laquelle il imprima un va et vient en rythme avec ses pénétrations. Galvanisé par l'afflux de plaisir qui l'assaillait, Duo gémit bruyamment, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas donner de la voix et crier son plaisir.

Puis, tous deux arrivèrent aux portes de la jouissance. Dans un ultime déhanchement plus profond que les précédents, Heero toucha une nouvelle fois le point culminant du plaisir de Duo qui, dans un cri muet, se libéra dans la main de son amant, le corps parcourut de violents spasmes de plaisir. Alors qu'Heero se libérait à son tour au plus profond de son amant, les dents plantées dans le cou de Duo, la respiration de l'américain s'interrompi le temps que dura leur orgasme. Rejettant la tête en arrière sous le flot de volupté trop important qu'il ressentit d'un coup, additionné à la chaleur de son corps, Duo murmura dans un souffle :

- Heerooo... Je... Je...

Le natté ne termina jamais sa phrase. Sa tête reposant sur l'épaule du japonais, Duo venait de s'évanouir sous la déferlence de plaisir que lui avait proccuré le japonais. Toujours en lui, Heero tentait laborieusement de reprendre son souffle, tout en caressant le cou de l'américain qui lentement, reprenait ses esprits. Délicatement, le japonais se retira de son amant et le prenant dans ses bras, il le fit s'allonger avant de prendre place à ses côtés, le gardant entre ses bras.

Dans un état vaseux, pas encore tout à fait remis de ses émotions foudroyantes, le châtain sussurra :

- Je suis mort ?

A cette question, un sourire attendrit étira les lèvres du japonais qui, caressant tendrement les cheveux de son jeune amant, répondit :

- Presque mon ange... Ca va ?

- Je me sens bizarre, avoua le natté. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu t'es évanouis Tenshi, lui expliqua l'asiatique en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe. C'est ce qu'on appelle la "petite mort"... Quand l'orgasme est trop fort, on aurait tendance à perdre conscience...

- J'ai honte, Hee-chan, s'empourpra l'américain.

- Nan'de ? (4) Sourit le brun, amusé par la réaction de son cadet. Je trouve cela plutôt flatteur, ajouta-t-il, faisant s'empourprer les joues de son vis à vis.

Duo ne répondit rien, et, du bout du pouce, Heero essuya les vestiges de ses sanglots de plaisir, caressant ses paupières pour en recueillir les perles d'eau salée. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, le calme de la nuit seulement brisé par les battements synchronisés de leur coeur, puis, étouffant un baillement, Duo souffla :

- Je t'aime...

Grisé par ces simples mots, Heero raffermit sa prise sur le corps en sueur de son amant, l'enserrant en une étreinte jalouse et possessive :

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange... Je t'aime, répéta-t-il en l'embrassant tendrement sur la temps alors que Duo sombrait dans les limbes d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, épuisé par la richesse des émotions qu'il venait de ressentir.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard que le japonais parvint à trouver le sommeil. Veillant à ce que son amant n'attrape pas froid, il remonta la couverture sur leur deux corps étroitement enlacés avant de finalement se laisser gagner par la fatigue. Après avoir embrassé son ange une dernière fois, il ferma les yeux et le sommeil l'emporta instantanément.

A suivre...

* * *

Notes :

(1) **Musuko** : "fils" selon un dictonnaire de traduction.

(2) **Itsumademo** : "pour toujours / éternellement / aussi longtemps qu'on veut / indéfiniment", selon un dictionnaire de traduction.

(3) " Mum ! Stop laughing at me !" : _Maman ! Arrête de te moquer de moi !_

"Sorry my son. But, you're so cute when you blush like that. And stop telling me what I have to do ! I'm your mother, and if I wanna laugh, I'm allowed to do !" : _Désolée mon fils. Mais tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis de cette façon. Et arrête de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Je suis ta mère et si je veux rire, j'en ai le droit !_

"I'm protesting ! That's a big misuse of power !" : _Je proteste ! C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! _

(4) **Nan'de** : "Pouquoi" / "Pour quelle raison"

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus. Pour ce qui est de la suite, j'ai commencé (il y a quelques temps) le chapitre 20 de Danse avec lui, mais pour être honnête, je bloque dessus alors je n'ai pas cherché à continuer pour le moment. Mais la suite viendra, ne vous inquietez pas, c'est juste qu'encore une fois, je ne peux pas vous dire quand.

Sinon, à côté, je tente de reprendre depuis le début une fic que j'avais commencé à il y a quelques années mais que je n'avais jamais postée. Les projets sont toujours en attente eux aussi.

Pour ce qui est de mes histoires avec **Lybertys**, je suis toujours sur l'écriture du chapitre 11 de Silent Scream et **Lybertys** est toujours sur le chapitre 11 de Beyond the invisible.

Voila, je m'excuse du peu de mises à jours de ce moment, mais à vrai dire, j'ai quelques difficultés à écrire. L'inspiration n'est pas toujours au rendez-vous. Mais pour rien au monde je n'abandonnerais mes histoires !

Voila voila, je vous dit à très bientôt

bisous

- shini -


	21. Chapter 21

**Titre**: Danse avec lui

**Auteur**** :** Shinigami

**Genre**** :** UA, OOC, General, Romance, Family,

**Couple**** :** Heero x Duo ; Trowa x Quatre

Merci à : **lolie, magma-novae, MAXWELL, altaya, Iroko, JTFLAM, Bfly-Ronaldita, Ombre Pluie, leanore, Blackunicorn39, Darcas Lyx, saramiel, Little Eve, Sortilege** et **MARINE** pour leur review sur les chapitres 18 et 19 de Danse avec lui.

Merci également à **Carlia-Snape**.

Note de l'auteur : Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont eut la gentillesse de laisser un commentaire sur ce chapitre et pour leur encouragement. Je sais que la suite aura été longue à venir et j'en suis vraiment désolée. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture ! Encore merci infiniment à toutes celles et ceux qui suivent encore cette histoire.

Note : Je me suis relue plusieurs fois afin de corriger les fautes, mais il se peut qu'il en reste encore. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée.

* * *

**Chapitre 20**

Ce fut la vive lumière blanche du soleil emplissant la pièce qui réveilla Heero le lendemain matin. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut le visage angélique de son amant, à moitié dissimulé sous sa cascade soyeuse de cheveux châtain. Sa natte à moitié défaite ne laissait aucun doute quand au genre d'activité qui les avait occupé la veille. Un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres, Heero se pencha vers l'américain profondément endormi et l'embrassa délicatement à la commissure de ses lèvres avant de replacer du bout des doigts des cheveux derrière son oreille de façon à pouvoir observer à loisir la beauté de ses traits complètements détendus et sereins. Hypnotisé par la grâce qui émanait de son bel endormi, Heero laissa ses doigts courir le long de son visage, redessinant ses traits tout en prenant grand soin de ne pas le réveiller.

La chaleur du soleil commençait à envahir la pièce et, ne craignant plus de réveiller son amant, le japonais dénuda son corps parfait, exposant sa peau opaline à son regard appréciateur. Plus le drap dévoilait le corps svelte et gracieux de son amant, plus le regard d'Heero se faisait insistant, comme s'il cherchait à imprimer dans sa mémoire les moindres détails de cette peau exempte de toute imperfection, le moindre tracé délicat de ses courbes voluptueuses.

Allongé sur le ventre, l'américain frémit sensiblement alors qu'Heero continuait de le dénuder. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les hanches étroites et la chute de rein vertigineuse de l'américain, le japonais ne put résister à la tentation d'y appliquer sa marque et, dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, il se pencha vers le corps si attrayant du natté et y déposa ses lèvres en un effleurement aérien. Puis, d'un geste brusque, il envoya valser le drap qui recouvrait encore ses fesses fermes et délicieusement galbée, les soumettant entièrement à son regard expert et approbateur.

Le natté frémit dans son sommeil, et craignant de l'avoir réveillé, Heero cessa subitement tout mouvement, pour reporter son attention sur son visage. Cependant, à la vue de ses traits détendus, il relâcha sa respiration, esquissant un sourire amusé face au spectacle attendrissant que lui offrait son cadet. Puis, reprenant son activité, il laissa ses doigts courir avec habileté sur les fesses ivoirées de son amant, totalement inconscient de l'étude approfondie dont il faisait l'objet.

Un profond soupir de bien être s'échappa de la gorge de l'américain, qui, semblant sentir les caresses aériennes de son amant malgré son sommeil, ondula légèrement son bassin, pour venir à la rencontre des mains du japonais. Réalisant subitement ce qu'il était en train de faire et prenant conscience du désir qui, lentement, commençait à lui échauffer les reins, Heero émit un soupir de frustration et, après avoir volé un dernier baiser à son amant, consentit de mauvaise grâce à s'éloigner de lui. Après la nuit passionnée qu'ils avaient partagés, Heero ne voulait pas remettre ça, Duo étant visiblement encore épuisé des efforts physiques qu'ils avaient tous deux déployés cette nuit.

A regret, il finit par s'éloigner du corps désirable et ensorcelant de son bel endormi pour aller tirer les rideaux, chose qu'il n'avait pas prit le temps de faire la veille, afin que la chaleur ne vienne pas réveiller le châtain. Puis, après un dernier regard pour l'homme qui dormait toujours profondément, il enfila rapidement son boxer et attrapa des vêtements propres avant de quitter la chambre, prenant soin d'être le plus discret possible. Après quoi, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain, et après avoir réglé la température de l'eau, il s'y engouffra avec délectation, sentant avec un plaisir non feint l'eau couler abondement sur ses muscles endoloris.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Heero était sortit de la salle de bain, lavé et habillé de propre. Du bruit à la cuisine lui indiquait clairement que sa mère s'était levée entre temps, et le japonais alla la rejoindre. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, Ayame lui adressa un sourire fatigué mais jovial et déclara :

- Ohayo musuko (1).

- Ohayo, Okasan, répondit l'asiatique. Tu as bien dormi ? Ajouta-t-il en ouvrant un placard afin d'en sortir un bol qu'il posa ensuite sur la table.

- Oui, oui. Il faut dire qu'avec les médicaments que je suis forcée de prendre chaque jour, je n'ai aucun mal à m'endormir.

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire tout en préparant le café. Pendant que celui-ci se faisait, il prépara le bol de chocolat de son amant, qui aurait plus qu'à le faire chauffer lorsqu'il se lèverait. Le voyant faire, Ayame esquissa un sourire attendrit et demanda :

- Ton ami dort encore ?

- Oui, répondit le brun en souriant. Duo est du genre gros dormeur.

- Bien, qu'il se repose s'il a besoin de sommeil, approuva Ayame. C'est important s'il veut être en forme.

- Hn, se contenta de répondre le japonais, trouvant inutile de s'appesantir sur des détails.

Lorsque le café fut prêt, Heero s'en servit un bol et en proposa un nouveau à sa mère puis prépara quelques tartines.

- Qu'as-tu prévu comme programme pour aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ayame après un moment de silence.

- A vrai dire, je n'y ai pas réfléchit, avoua le brun.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'emmènerais pas faire le tour de la ville ? Demanda la japonaise. Il y a quelques trucs bien sympa à visiter...

- C'est un fait, répondit Heero. Mais... Ajouta-t-il avec hésitation.

- Mais ? Reprit Ayame, l'incitant à poursuivre son idée.

- Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée, avoua le brun. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait profiter du paysage ou des visites que l'on pourrait faire...

- Baka ! S'exclama Ayame en lui donnant une claque à l'arrière de la tête, sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

Tout en se massant l'endroit où Ayame l'avait frappé, Heero lui adressa un regard interrogateur auquel la japonaise répondit :

- Tu as des yeux toi, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, non ? Quand bien même, ce n'est pas forcément pour lui montrer tel ou tel endroit que je disais cela, mais pour vous permettre de passer du temps ensemble. Rappelle-moi, cela fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ? Je croyais t'avoir fait plus intelligent que cela, mon fils, ajouta-t-elle, sur un ton de reproches.

Un peu honteux, Heero ne répondit rien, et Ayame en profita pour poursuivre :

- Est-ce qu'en raison de sa cécité tu le priverais de sorties ? Vous êtes un couple comme tous les autres, Heero. Oublie sa cécité et laisse toi vivre... Comment crois-tu que Duo le prendrait s'il t'entendait parler comme cela ?

Ayame soupira longuement, avant de reprendre plus calmement :

- Ne le considère pas comme une personne handicapée ne pouvant rien faire par lui-même, Heero. Il t'a déjà prouvé par A + B qu'il sait parfaitement se débrouiller seul... Ce n'est plus un enfant, Heero.

- Je sais, soupira le japonais. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Je sais parfaitement que Duo n'a besoin de l'aide de personne, cependant, c'est plus fort que moi... J'ai cette envie, ce besoin de le protéger qui me ronge de l'intérieur... Ce n'est pas contre lui, c'est moi qui suis trop possessif... Duo ignore tout des regards insistants qui se posent sur lui et le dévisagent... Il est tellement beau, soupira le japonais.

- C'est vrai, concéda Ayame, il est particulièrement agréable à regarder, c'est un ravissement pour les yeux. Mais peut-être devrais-tu mettre ta jalousie de côté, ne crois-tu pas ? Ne te soucies pas des autres, tu ne partages pas leur vie... Occupes-toi seulement de Duo. C'est lui que tu aimes non ?

Heero approuva d'un hochement de tête silencieux et Ayame reprit, un sourire étirant ses lèvres :

- Dans ce cas secoue-toi un peu ! Le brassa-t-elle gentiment. Tien, pourquoi ne l'emmènerais-tu pas au restaurant ce soir ?

- Mais et toi ? Demanda le brun.

- T'occupes pas de moi, l'interrompit Ayame, c'est de toi qu'on parle, n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation. Je peux bien me débrouiller seule pour une fois.

Face à l'obstination de sa mère, Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire de remerciement. Sachant parfaitement que son fils avait compris la leçon et qu'il était inutile de s'appesantir sur le sujet, Ayame garda elle aussi le silence jusqu'à ce que, semblant se souvenir d'un détail, elle demande :

- Au fait, as-tu acheté la nourriture pour le chien de ton ami ?

- Loki, lui apprit l'asiatique. Et oui, j'ai pensé à en acheter hier. Je me doutais bien que Duo l'emmènerait, il ne sort jamais sans lui.

- Bien, dans ce cas, je te ferais quand même ressortir pour acheter de la lessive, j'ai oublié de t'y faire penser hier.

- Pas de problèmes, répondit le japonais. En même temps, nous passerons voir J, cela lui fera plaisir de revoir Duo.

- Il le connaît ? Demanda Ayame, surprise.

- Hai. Il nous à aidé cet été à ramener les chevaux, c'est là qu'il à fait la connaissance de Duo.

- D'accord, souffla Ayame.

De son côté, Duo se réveillait lentement, émergeant progressivement d'un profond sommeil. Avec la grâce naturelle qui le qualifiait, il s'étira paresseusement et se cogna la main contre la table de chevet posée à côté du lit. Retirant vivement sa main, une expression surprise plana sur son visage et c'est seulement lorsqu'il se retourna qu'il se rendit compte de sa nudité. A cette constatation, le rouge lui monta aux joues alors que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient lentement mais sûrement en mémoire.

Les joues rougies par la gêne, Duo tâtonna à la recherche de la présence éventuelle du japonais, mais dû bien vite se rendre à l'évidence que ce dernier n'était plus dans le lit lorsqu'il ne rencontra que des draps froids désertés depuis longtemps. Toujours à tâtons, prenant soin d'enregistrer mentalement la configuration de la pièce, Duo partit à la recherche de son boxer. Il le trouva sur le dossier d'une chaise posée au pied du lit et remercia mentalement son amant pour cette attention. Au toucher, il reconnu en dessous la chemise que portait le japonais la veille et sans la moindre hésitation, il l'enfila. De carrure bien plus imposante que celle de Duo, la chemise du japonais lui tombait jusqu'au milieu des cuisses.

Après quoi, avec hésitation, il chercha la porte de la chambre et tenta de se rappeler du chemin parcourut la veille en sens inverse, mais la seule chose dont il se rappela, ce fut les mains d'Heero sur son corps et les sensations qu'il lui procurait. Cependant, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de son amant, n'osant pas l'appeler, il eut la surprise de sentir Loki frotter sa truffe contre sa main, lui faisant part de sa présence. Un sourire éclaira le visage du châtain et après avoir remercié l'animal d'une caresse entre les deux oreilles, il s'accrocha à son collier et se laissa guider par le labrador qui le conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine où se trouvaient encore Heero et sa mère.

En le voyant arriver, Heero cessa toute activité et se leva précipitamment pour aller chercher son amant. Surprise par l'impulsivité de son fils, Ayame se retourna, le suivant du regard et un éclair de compréhension illumina son regard à la vue du châtain guidé par l'animal qui semblait tout à fait habitué à ce genre d'exercice. Soudain, fier d'avoir mené à bien la mission confiée par son maître, Loki s'assit à ses pieds, et attendit. Perplexe, Duo appela, hésitant :

- Heero ?

- Je suis là, répondit le japonais au creux de son oreille, faisant sursauter l'américain qui ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Tu m'as fait peur, souffla le châtain en reprenant son souffle.

- Gomen, souffla Heero. Ce n'était pas voulu... Ohayo Koibito, ajouta-t-il en glissant une main sur sa joue pour lui faire tourner la tête vers lui.

- Good morning, Hee-chan, sourit le natté avant que les lèvres chaudes et gourmandes de l'asiatique ne se posent délicatement sur les siennes en une tendre pression.

- Ca va ? Tu as bien dormis ? Reprit le métisse après avoir relâché les lèvres délicates de son amant.

- Je n'avais pas aussi bien dormis depuis longtemps, avoua le natté en esquissant un sourire sincère.

Ne résistant pas à la tentation de taquiner son amant et de le voir s'empourprer comme cela ne manquerait pas d'arriver, Heero déclara, une lueur de malice dans les yeux :

- D'où l'avantage des chambres communes... On peut y trouver une solution très plaisante pour retrouver le sommeil de façon radicale...

Et comme Heero l'avait prédit, Duo s'empourpra violemment au sous-entendu de son amant qui ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement avant de capturer de nouveau les lèvres tentatrices de l'américain. De plus, à moitié vêtu de sa chemise trop grande et la natte complètement défaite, Duo renvoyait à l'asiatique une image des plus sensuelles qui lui fit bien plus d'effet que tout ce que pouvait lui apporter son imagination.

Libérant les lèvres de l'américain, Heero replaça une mèche rebelle derrière son oreille et lui demanda d'une voix douce qu'Ayame ne lui connaissait pas :

- Tu veux un bol de chocolat ?

- Tu en as ? Demanda le châtain surpris.

- J'en ai acheté exprès pour toi quand j'ai su que tu venais, tenshi, répondit l'asiatique en esquissant un sourire attendrit face à la mine surprise de son amant.

- Oh... Tu étais pas obligé. Souffla le natté, ému malgré lui par les intentions particulières de son amant à son égard, prenant soin de lui comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde.

- Viens, sourit le japonais en lui prenant la main pour le guider. Déjeune tranquillement, ensuite, je prendrais le temps de te faire convenablement visiter la maison afin que tu puisses prendre tes repères.

- Thank you Hee-chan, souffla le châtain en se laissant guider en toute confiance par son amant. You're such lovely...

- Bonjour Duo, déclara alors Ayame qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant, observant la scène d'un air attendri, heureuse de voir son fils s'ouvrir sans crainte à quelqu'un.

- Bonjour madame Yuy ! Répondit le natté.

- S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Ayame, déclara la mère du japonais en un sourire attendrit. M'entendre appelée "madame" me fait paraître plus vieille que j'en ai l'air, ajouta-t-elle sans perdre son sourire.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un sourire empli de reconnaissance et commença à manger en silence sous le regard amoureux du japonais. La façon dont Heero dévorait l'américain des yeux ne passa pas inaperçu à Ayame qui, souriant tendrement, se leva et s'éclipsa discrètement de la cuisine après avoir terminé son petit déjeuner.

Dans la cuisine, Heero regardait distraitement Duo terminer son bol de chocolat, un sourire à la fois tendre et amusé étirant ses lèvres. Du bout des doigts, il essuya la commissure des lèvres de son amant qui, sous la caresse, se mit à rougir d'une façon qu'Heero trouva absolument adorable.

- Tu as assez mangé ? Demanda le japonais.

- Oui, merci, répondit le natté en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement. Hee-chan ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Tu me montre où se trouve la douche s'il te plaît ? J'ai déjà honte de me présenter comme ça...

Coupant la parole à son amant d'une tendre pression de ses lèvres sur les siennes, une main posée sur sa cuisse, Heero murmura dans un souffle :

- D'accord, je te montre la douche puis je te fais visiter la maison, ça te va ?

- Thank you, sweetheart, sourit le châtain.

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de déposer chastement ses lèvres sur celles de l'américain avant d'attraper son bol et de le mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Puis, prenant la main du natté, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Une fois dans la chambre, Duo prit quelques minutes afin de récupérer des affaires propres dans son sac.

- Je te ferais une place dans mon placard afin que tu puisses y mettre tes affaires, déclara le brun en le voyant fouiller dans son sac à la recherche d'une paire de chaussette. Ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour toi.

- Merci Hee-chan, répondit le natté. C'est bon, j'ai tout.

- Bien, quand tu sors de la chambre, la salle de bain, est sur ta gauche. Tu comptes dix pas, tu fais un quart de tour sur ta droite et tu y es, déclara en joignant le geste à la parole. Okasan n'utilise jamais cette salle de bain, mais si tu préfères, le verrou est là, ajouta-t-il en prenant la main du natté pour la poser sur le verrou.

- D'accord, souffla Duo, alors qu'il tentait de se faire une image mentale de la maison.

- Ensuite, lorsque tu te retournes, tu as des toilettes sur ta droite et un lavabo sur ta gauche. Avance de trois pas, tu es face à la baignoire. C'est petit, tu ne risques pas de te perdre, reprit le japonais tout sourire en se mettant face au châtain. Ou alors, appelle-moi et je me ferais un devoir de venir te secourir !

- Oh ! Mon Heero ! Souffla le natté d'un ton malicieux.

- C'est bien la première fois que tu me la sort celle-là, s'exclama Heero entre deux éclats de rire.

A l'entente du rire du japonais, un sourire à la fois mutin et amusé étira les lèvres de l'américain. Galvanisé par ce son qu'il aimait plus que tout, du bout des doigts, il effleura en une tendre caresse la joue de son amant. Surpris, celui-ci cessa instantanément de rire et son regard redevenu sérieux se posa sur le châtain, alors qu'il laissait s'échapper un soupire de bien être au contact des doigts fins sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne ris pas plus souvent ? Demanda le natté dans un souffle.

- Parce que tu t'en lasserais, soupira le japonais.

- Jamais, affirma le châtain. Comment pourrais-je m'en lasser ? Tu es tellement plus beau quand tu ris... Ajouta-t-il en laissa sa main courir sur le visage de l'asiatique, comme pour imprimer dans sa mémoire les traits détendus de son amant.

- Duo... Soupira le japonais en fermant les yeux sous la caresse.

Un sourire tendre étira les lèvres du natté lorsqu'il sentit son amant se détendre complètement sous ses attouchements. Puis, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, il effleura délicatement les lèvres attrayantes de l'asiatique qui les entrouvrit sans se faire prier. Cependant, au lieu de répondre à l'invitation du brun, Duo s'écarta sensiblement en étouffant un petit rire, alors qu'Heero, frustré, rouvrait les yeux.

- Petit allumeur, grogna-t-il en entourant ses bras autour de la taille frêle du natté.

A ces mots, le sourire de Duo se fit prédateur et renvoyant toute retenue, il se pressa davantage contre le corps de l'asiatique, lui soutirant un soupir de bien être alors que leur bassin entraient en contact. Ne souhaitant pas en rester là, Duo laissa sa langue partir à la conquête du cou de son amant, lui arrachant un frisson et une plainte de plaisir chaque fois qu'elle s'arrêtait sur une zone érogène, cherchant à attiser le désir du brun. Satisfait de le voir si passif sous ses assauts, Duo gagna en confiance et, se laissant prendre au jeu, il continua ses effleurement qui se firent plus précis, titillant chaque parcelle de peau du cou de son amant, avant d'aller se perdre sur le lobe de son oreille. Là, il le mordilla délicatement, arrachant un gémissement à Heero qui, enivré par l'odeur du châtain et ses coups de langue mutins, avait glissé ses mains sur ses fesses galbées pour le retenir contre lui, l'empêchant ainsi de fuir.

Enchanté de l'effet qu'il faisait à son amant, Duo s'appliqua davantage encore et alors que ses lèvres jouaient avec le cou de son amant, ses mains, elles, s'égarèrent sur son corps en éveil. Habillement, il déboutonna les boutons de la chemise du japonais qui frissonna violemment à ce contact aérien. Puis, profitant de l'état d'égarement dans lequel semblait plongé le brun, Duo fit glisser ses mains sur la ceinture du jean de son amant. Cela sembla réveiller l'asiatique car, instantanément, ses mains vinrent emprisonner celles du natté, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- Duo... Stop, articula-t-il difficilement entre deux halètements de plaisir, s'empêchant de gémir sous les coups de langue habiles et ciblés de l'américain.

Cependant, face aux faibles protestations de son amant, le natté ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et redoubla d'ardeur, arrachant de force ses mains de la poigne de fer de l'asiatique, avant de reprendre là où il avait été stoppé. Avec avidité, sa langue suivit sensuellement la courbe de son cou, léchant délicatement la jugulaire palpitante de vie avant de remonter sur son menton pour enfin capturer ses lèvres pour un baiser empli de fougue. Profitant de l'état de torpeur de son amant, la main de Duo s'engouffra dans son jean pour aller caresser l'intimité de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque.

Relâchant les lèvres si tentatrices de son amant, le natté entreprit d'explorer son corps avec une ardeur renouvelée, goûtant son goût suave, imprimant son odeur au plus profond de sa mémoire. Le souffle chaud de l'américain sur le torse devenu plus que sensible d'Heero suffit à lui redonner un éclair de lucidité et d'un geste rapide, il captura les mains baladeuses de son amant. Puis dans un souffle, il murmura avec difficultés :

- Non tenshi, pas maintenant... Nous avons des choses à faire aujourd'hui...

Comprenant qu'il était inutile d'insister et tout de même un peu honteux de se faire rejeter de la sorte, Duo recula d'un pas, les mains toujours prisonnières de la poigne de fer du japonais. Voyant Duo rougir et baisser la tête, Heero libéra ses mains et dans un geste d'une infinie douceur, il l'obligea à relever le menton, afin de pouvoir le voir. Après avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres rougies par leurs précédents assauts, il murmura avec provocation, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres :

- Tu as mal choisis ton moment pour avoir une poussée d'hormones mon ange, mais si tu la met de côté pour aujourd'hui, je te promet de m'en occuper ce soir...

A ces mots, Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment sous le regard amusé du japonais.

- Tu te moques de moi Hee-chan, souffla Duo en se détournant de lui.

L'attrapant par la taille, Heero ramena son amant contre lui et l'embrassant dans le cou, il murmura ensuite au creux de son oreille :

- Jamais mon ange... C'est bien rare de te voir aussi entreprenant... Aurais-tu quelque chose à me demander ? Ajouta Heero sans se départir de son sourire, tenant toujours fermement contre lui le corps brûlant du châtain.

- Non, souffla Duo en se laissant aller contre le torse puissant de son amant. C'est juste que tu... Tu m'as manqué... Nos étreintes m'ont manquées, poursuivit-il d'une voix étranglée, n'arrivant pas à croire qu'il tenait ce genre de propos.

- Tu te dévergondes mon ange, sourit l'asiatique. Cette nuit ne t'a-t-elle pas suffit ?

Duo ne répondit rien, mais s'empourpra davantage à cette question. Face au silence de son amant, le brun émit un petit rire qu'il étouffa en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant, respirant son odeur à plein poumon.

- Que dirait ta mère si elle savait ce que son "poussin" fait de ses nuits, souffla le japonais sans se départir de son sourire, s'amusant à taquiner son amant, sachant pertinemment qu'il réagissait toujours au quart de tour à ce genre de provocation.

- Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça, veux-tu ? Siffla Duo, s'attirant de ce fait un hoquet amusé de la part de l'asiatique. C'est déjà assez traumatisant pour moi que ma mère sache que notre relation à dépassé le stade du simple flirt, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, ajouta-t-il. My God ! Je ne veux pas y penser ! Gémit-il.

- Duo, sourit le japonais, tu sais, je crois que c'est aussi traumatisant pour ta mère que ça ne l'est pour toi ! Pour elle, tu restes son petit bébé quoi qu'il arrive...

- Si on pouvait éviter de parler de ma mère quand je suis dans tes bras, je t'en serais reconnaissant, mon _amour_, déclara le châtain en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

- D'accord, céda l'asiatique en se détachant du corps de son amant. Allez, douche-toi, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement avant de lui sortir tout ce dont il avait besoin. Les serviettes sont accrochées à la sortie de la douche. Je t'aime, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement.

Sur ses mots, il quitta la salle de bain, laissant à Duo le soin de se préparer. Ce dernier en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et retourna dans la chambre, lavé et habillé de propre.

- Ca y est, tu brilles ? Demanda le japonais en souriant à son jeune amant.

- Voui, répondit le natté en lui rendant le sourire qu'il devinait dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je fais de la place dans mon placard afin que tu puisses y ranger tes affaires, répondit le brun en attirant le châtain à lui, l'emprisonnant de ses bras autour de ses hanches pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite.

- Merci Hee-chan, souffla le natté en volant un furtif baiser à son amant. Tu es un amour.

- Je sais, répondit l'asiatique. Profite-en, ajouta-t-il en s'emparant à son tour des lèvres délicates de son cadet pour un tendre baiser. Allez, je te fais visiter ? Demanda-t-il après un instant.

- Voui, sourit le natté alors qu'Heero lui prenait la main pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Pendant un bon quart d'heure, le japonais entreprit de faire découvrir la maison à son amant, sous le regard curieux de Loki qui, couché aux pieds d'Ayame, profitait des caresses qu'elle lui donnait distraitement, plongée dans son roman. En même temps qu'il lui faisait visiter, Heero expliquait au châtain la décoration des pièces tout en essayant d'être le plus descriptif possible, afin que Duo puisse se faire une idée de son environnement. Une fois la visite guidée terminée, le japonais l'entraîna au salon et tous deux prirent place sur le canapé, bientôt rejoint par Loki qui vint saluer son maître.

- J'aime ta maison, Hee-chan, déclara le natté en caressant son chien d'une main distraite. Elle est à ton image. Tout à l'air d'y être à sa place.

- Pour sûr, renchérit Ayame en quittant son livre pour se joindre aux garçons, Heero est la personne la plus maniaque que je connaisse !

Le natté ne répondit rien, se contentant de caler sa tête contre l'épaule du japonais, alors qu'un sourire amusé étirait ses lèvres.

- Toi aussi tu es ordonné mon ange, fit remarquer le brun.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est parce que je n'ai pas le choix si je veux arriver à retrouver mes affaires. Tu sais... Avant de devenir infirme, j'étais horriblement bordélique, avoua le natté alors que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte rosée.

- A ce point ? Demanda le japonais amusé.

- Tu n'as même pas idée du nombre de fois où Maman me demandait de ranger mes affaires... Il y en avait toujours de partout, souffla le natté, une pointe de nostalgie dans la voix.

- J'imagine très bien Helen te faire la chasse, pouffa l'asiatique. Surtout que quand elle s'y met elle peut être vraiment terrifiante !

- Et encore tu ne l'as jamais vu réellement en colère ! Dans ses cas là, même Papa fait profile bas ! Elle est plus effrayante que n'importe qui ! Ca lui arrive pas souvent, mais quand ça lui prend, elle devient une véritable furie.

- Tu as déjà vu ta mère en colère ? Demanda Heero, curieux.

- Une fois, avoua le natté. Lorsque Quatre et Trowa lui ont raconté pour Julien. Le couteau qu'elle avait dans la main à volé à travers la cuisine. Solo l'a évité par miracle ! Pour tout te dire, j'ai vraiment eu peur ce jour là, elle était prête à prendre la voiture pour aller le tuer. Ils étaient Papa, Trowa et Solo pour la retenir...

- A sa place, j'aurais réagis comme ta mère, avoua le japonais dont les doigts jouaient avec la natte de son amant. Je supporte pas qu'on puisse te faire du mal, ajouta-t-il en l'attirant davantage à lui avant de l'embrasser délicatement sur le front.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire rêveusement tout en se lovant entre les bras puissants et protecteurs du japonais. Le silence s'installa entre eux et ce fut Ayame qui se décida à le briser :

- Je peux te poser une question Duo ?

- Oui, bien sûr, répondit le natté, tentant de dissimuler au mieux sa surprise.

- Pourquoi gardes-tu les cheveux aussi longs ? Tu ne les a jamais coupés ? Demanda la convalescente visiblement impressionnée.

- Oh ça... Souffla le natté en esquissant un sourire à la fois mélancolique et amusé. C'est en mémoire de ma grand-mère maternelle que je n'ai jamais connue, elle est décédée peu de temps après ma naissance. Je suis tombé sur une photo d'elle un jour, je devais avoir trois ans, et j'ai demandé à Maman qui était cette dame. Maman m'a longuement parlé d'elle et du coup, j'ai appris à l'aimer à travers ce qu'elle me racontait et ses souvenirs. Quand j'ai décrété à Maman que je voulais avoir les cheveux comme elle, elle a d'abord cru que c'était un caprice d'enfant. Mais lorsque mes cheveux ont commencé à vraiment pousser et qu'elle a voulu me les couper, je me suis mis à hurler avant d'aller me cacher. Ils m'ont cherché pendant toute l'après-midi, et ce n'est que quand Maman m'a promis de ne plus toucher à mes cheveux que je suis sortis...

- Tu étais caché où ? Demanda le japonais en souriant tendrement à l'entente de ce souvenir de son jeune amant.

- Dans la cheminée, confessa le natté, un petit sourire contrit étirant ses lèvres. Nous étions chez mon grand-père ce jour-là, c'était une vieille maison et la cheminée était immense. Du coup, c'était facile pour moi de m'y cacher sans être vu.

- Et ta mère n'a jamais essayer de te faire changer d'avis ?

- Au départ elle a essayé de me raisonner, que les cheveux longs ce n'était pas pour les garçons. Mais au fond d'elle, elle a toujours su que j'étais différent, donc elle m'a laissé faire. A l'adolescence, j'ai beaucoup changé physiquement, mes traits se sont affinés et j'ai perdu beaucoup de poids. Maman craignait que je souffre de cette différence, qu'avec mes cheveux longs, je risquais de souffrir davantage des moqueries au collège, mais j'ai toujours refusé. Je pense qu'au fond d'elle elle pensait que je me rendrais compte tout seul de l'absurdité de ce caprice. Puis quand elle a vu que rien ne me ferait changé d'avis, elle a cessé d'essayer de me convaincre. A présent, si un jour je décidais de me faire couper les cheveux, je pense qu'elle serait la première à refuser, déclara le natté en riant.

- Elle s'est mise à apprécier tes cheveux ? Demanda Ayame, amusée elle aussi.

- Oui... Ma soeur à toujours eu les cheveux court et Maman n'a jamais pu les lui faire garder longs. Du coup, même si elle râlait, elle était toujours la première à s'amuser avec mes cheveux, me faisant toutes les coiffures qu'elle n'a jamais pu faire à ma soeur.

- Je vois, fit Ayame. En tout cas, ta mère n'est pas la seule à les apprécier . Visiblement, Heero semble être devenu fétichiste des cheveux, fit remarquer la mère d'Heero, un sourire en coin illuminant son visage.

- Il semblerait, répondit le natté en souriant à son tour. Ca doit être par frustration, renchérit le natté, se moquant ouvertement de son amant. Il arrive pas laisser les siens pousser alors il se venge sur les miens...

Les yeux fermés, le visage enfoui dans le cou de l'américain, Heero jouait distraitement avec la natte de son amant, n'écoutant que d'une oreille la conversation que ce dernier entretenait avec sa mère.

- Parlez pas de moi comme si j'étais pas là, marmonna le brun sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Et toi petit démon, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Duo en se redressant, tu vas voir... Je vais t'apprendre à te moquer impudemment de moi...

Duo ne répondit rien, mais partit dans un grand éclat de rire, prouvant ainsi au japonais qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde intimidé par ses menaces. Sans perdre une seconde, il renversa Duo sous lui et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se mit à le chatouiller. Très vite, l'américain se tordit sous le japonais, tentant vainement d'échapper à ses doigts alors que ses cris se noyaient dans ses éclats de rire. Bientôt, assaillit de toute par par les mains habiles de l'asiatique, Duo ne put plus respirer tellement il riait, tâchant désespérément de se soustraire aux attaques répétitives de son amant.

- Hee... Heero, stop... A... Arrête, s'exclama-t-il entre deux hoquets.

- Laisse le respirer Heero, le pauvre, déclara Ayame qui, de son côté, avait bien du mal à se retenir de rire.

- Pas avant que tu ne te sois excusé... Souffla l'asiatique alors que ses doigts torturaient les côtes de son amant.

- Jamais ! Hoqueta le natté entre deux éclats de rire. Un Maxwell ne s'excuse pas !

- Vraiment ? Demanda le brun, un sourire vainqueur étirant ses lèvres.

Puis, sans prévenir, ses mains allèrent se perdre sur le corps du natté, pinçant la chair de sa taille, arrachant à chaque fois de violents soubresauts à Duo en même temps qu'il glapissait, étant particulièrement chatouilleux et sensible à cet endroit là.

- Hee... Heero... Arrête... Je... Je m'excuse... Ahana le châtain à bout de souffle.

Mettant un terme aux souffrances de son amant, Heero se redressa, lui adressant un magnifique sourire victorieux que, s'il ne vit pas, Duo devina sans peine.

- Un Maxwell ne s'excuse pas ? Répéta le brun avec scepticisme, narguant volontairement son amant qui affichait une moue boudeuse.

- M'adresse même plus la parole, Yuy ! Râla le natté, vexé.

A ses mots, le japonais ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé du comportement de son amant.

- Je t'aime, susurra Heero d'un ton charmeur.

- Cause toujours ! Siffla le natté, toujours vexé.

Et alors qu'Heero se penchait vers lui pour l'embrasser, Duo posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa vivement. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Heero fut déséquilibré et tomba à la renverse sur le canapé. Profitant de l'état de faiblesse de son aîné, Duo se jeta sur lui et comme Heero précédemment, il commença à le chatouiller, lui arrachant de violents frissons alors que des mains parcouraient son corps à la recherche d'une zone particulièrement sensible.

- Duo, appela alors Ayame, essaye les hanches !

L'américain s'exécuta sans demander son reste et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit Heero sursauter violemment et retenir à grand peine un hoquet de surprise lorsque, comme Heero un peu plus tôt, il lui pinça la peau au niveau des hanches.

- Tu vas payer, Yuy ! S'exclama le natté en revenant à la charge, alors que le japonais laissait éclater un rire franc sous la douce torture que lui faisait subir son cadet.

Toute vexation disparue, Duo se laissa de nouveau prendre au jeu alors qu'il profitait pleinement de sa vengeance sur le japonais qui continuait à se tordre de rire sous lui. Il dut même se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de rire à son tour, tant le rire de son amant été communicatif. Relâchant momentanément son attention, Heero en profita pour lui attraper les mains et reprenant difficilement son souffle, il se redressa d'un habile coup de rein et s'empara avidement des lèvres pincées du châtain.

Déboussolé, Duo ne réagit pas immédiatement et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Heero en profita pour laisser sa langue aller à la rencontre de sa jumelle, l'entraînant dans un baiser passionné qui les laissa tous deux pantelants. Retrouvant ses esprits, Duo mit fin au baiser, repoussant le japonais et, les joues rougies, il baissa la tête et murmura, affreusement gêné :

- Mais t'es fou ! Pas devant ta mère...

A ses mots, Heero partit dans un nouvel éclat de rire, incapable de contenir son amusement mêlé de surprise face à la réaction de son amant.

- T'es vraiment un sacré phénomène, souffla le japonais une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son calme. Alors comme ça, j'ai le droit de t'embrasser devant tes parents, et pas devant ma mère ? C'est nouveau ?

- Non, souffla le natté incroyablement mal à l'aise. C'est juste que... C'est gênant...

- Gênant ? Répéta l'asiatique incrédule. Pour elle ou pour toi ? Ajouta-t-il, bien décidé à taquiner un peu plus son cadet.

- Ben... Un peu les deux, je suppose, souffla le natté toujours aussi rouge.

Amusé, Heero jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère qui le regardait, elle aussi, avec un mélange d'amusement et d'incrédulité face à la timidité maladive du châtain. Puis, déposant un baiser sur le front du natté, Heero l'attira contre lui et dans un souffle, il déclara :

- Surtout, ne change jamais, tenshi.

Duo ne compris pas la signification de cette phrase, mais resta silencieux, soupirant de bien être entre les bras de son amant. Après un temps indéterminé, ce fut finalement Heero qui brisa le silence instauré et demanda :

- Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- Aucune importance, répondit le châtain. Tant que je suis avec toi ça me va.

- Tu m'aides pas là, tenshi, souffla le japonais. De toute façon, c'est trop tard pour bouger ce matin, mais cet après-midi, il nous faudra au moins aller chercher la lessive que j'ai oublié hier. Puis, nous pourrons passer voir le professeur J, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Avec plaisir Hee-chan, répondit le natté. Le professeur J est vraiment très gentil, je l'aime bien.

- Et je crois que c'est réciproque. Tu lui à vraiment tapé dans l'oeil, c'est rare qu'il soit aussi familier avec des étrangers, mais avec toi, cela lui paraissait naturel. Comme quoi, même sans le vouloir, tu parviens à faire des miracles mon ange, ajouta le japonais dans un souffle.

- Tss... Souffla le natté, gêné. Dis pas n'importe quoi, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure presque inaudible. Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu te moques de moi, feigna-t-il de bouder.

- Faut absolument que tu prennes confiance en toi, mon ange. Ce sera pas un défi facile à relever, mais j'y arriverais ! Déclara le japonais avec détermination, tout en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur le front.

- Tu paraît bien sûr de toi, le taquina l'américain avec scepticisme en se lovant contre le torse de son amant, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

- Sachez mon cher, reprit l'asiatique d'un ton solennel, que rien ni _personne_, ne peut me résister !

- Que d'arrogance, pouffa le châtain en se redressant, mais saurez-vous me convaincre autrement que par des mots ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres.

- Quand vous voulez, souffla le japonais avant de s'emparer tendrement des lèvres tentatrices de son amant en un chaste baiser.

C'est avec une douceur toute particulière qu'Heero vint cueillir un tendre baiser sur les lèvres douces du châtain qui le laissa faire avec un plaisir tout particulier.

- Heero... Murmura-t-il après que le japonais se fut éloigné.

- Hn ?

- Je t'aime, souffla l'américain en lui souriant tendrement.

- Je sais, souffla le japonais en lui rendant son sourire. Je t'aime...

- Je sais, répondit Duo, s'attirant un autre baiser furtif de la part de son amant.

Après quoi, ils restèrent silencieux un instant, jusqu'à ce que Loki commence à s'impatienter, gémissant plaintivement en tournant autour de son maître.

- Oui, j'arrive Loki, sourit le châtain en s'arrachant avec difficulté de la chaleur des bras de son compagnon.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda la mère à Heero.

- L'appel de la nature, répondit le natté. Oui, j'arrive... Ajouta-t-il à l'intention de son chien.

- Viens, je t'emmène, déclara alors le japonais. Prend ta veste... On sort un moment, ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur sa mère. Je prépare le repas en revenant, cela te convient-il ?

- Fait ce que tu as à faire, musuko, répondit la convalescente en lui faisant signe de la main de partir.

- A toute à l'heure, souffla Heero avant de rejoindre Duo dans l'entrée, occupée à attacher le harnais de Loki.

- Tu n'en aura pas besoin, le coupa l'asiatique. Il y a très peu de voiture par ici, et ton chien est suffisamment obéissant pour qu'on ne soit pas obligé de l'attacher...

- Merci Hee-chan, sourit le châtain.

- Hn... Tien... N'oublie pas ton écharpe, il fait froid dehors, reprit le japonais en attachant ladite écharpe autour du cou de son amant.

- Oui Maman... Merci Maman... Se moqua gentiment l'américain, amusé par la façon qu'Heero avait de veiller à son bien être.

- Allez dehors ! Marmonna le brun. Ca t'évitera de dire des bêtises...

L'instant qui suivit, ils marchaient tous deux main dans la main, Loki gambadant joyeusement autour d'eux, reniflant tout ce qui lui passait à porté de truffe. Un silence apaisant enveloppait le jeune couple, si bien, qu'aucun d'eux ne ressentait le besoin de parler, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés.

Ils flânèrent un long moment dehors, ne croisant que de rares personnes qu'Heero saluait vaguement d'un signe de tête discret, lorsque ceux-ci se montraient courtois. Ce n'est que lorsque Loki revient marcher tranquillement auprès d'eux, s'étant suffisamment dégourdi les pattes qu'ils firent demi-tour pour regagner la maison du japonais.

Duo avait calé sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, leurs doigts toujours amoureusement entrelacés. Brisant le silence, il déclara alors d'une petite voix :

- Ta mère est vraiment formidable, Darling... En plus, je suis certaine qu'elle s'entendrait très bien avec Papa et Maman...

- Tu as raison, tenshi...

- Dis Hee-chan... Reprit le châtain après un court silence.

- Oui Koibito ?

- Tu accepterai de venir fêter Noël à la maison... Toi et Ayame... Demanda timidement l'américain. A moins que... Que tu ai déjà quelque chose de prévu... S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

A ces mots, Heero s'arrêta et força Duo à lui faire face. Délicatement, il lui posa la main sur sa joue, arrachant un soupir de bien être au châtain, et déclara d'une voix grave :

- Ce serait avec plaisir, mon amour. Tu posera la question à Ayame en rentrant, mais je suis certaine qu'elle accepterai avec joie.

- Je suis heureux, souffla le châtain, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres. En plus, cela fera l'occasion que nos parents se rencontrent, je suis sûr que Papa et Maman seraient d'accord pour vous inviter : Ils t'apprécient énormément, tu sais... Et puis, tous les ans, Quatre et Trowa viennent à la maison pour les fêtes de fin d'année...

- Ne t'emballes pas trop mon ange, sourit le japonais. Je sais bien que tu es tout excité par cette idée, mais il nous reste encore deux mois avant les fêtes, on a encore le temps d'en reparler, tu crois pas ?

- Tu as raison, soupira le châtain. Attendons d'en parler à ta mère avant de prévoir quoi que ce soit.

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de le visage délicat de son amant en coupe entre ses mains avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres glacées.

- Allez rentrons, reprit-il après leur tendre étreinte. Tu es glacé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au chaud, la température extérieure s'étant considérablement dégradée durant la nuit, signe que l'hiver approchait.

- Alors cette petite promenade ? Demanda Ayame alors que les deux hommes entraient dans le salon, précédés par Loki.

- Revigorante, je dirais, sourit l'américain en soufflant sur ses doigts gelés.

- Je vais préparer le repas, déclara le japonais. Que voulez-vous manger ?

- Fait ce que tu veux, musuko, répondit la japonaise. C'est à ton libre arbitre.

- Tenshi ?

- Aucune importance, Darling, sourit le natté. Tout ce que tu fais est parfait ! Veux-tu que je t'aide ?

- Iie, arigato, souffla l'asiatique en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Tu ne voulais pas demander quelque chose à Ayame ? Ajouta-t-il, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres avant de s'éclipser en toute hâte en direction de la cuisine.

- Heero! S'exclama l'américain faussement furieux, les joues rougies par la gêne.

- Ne soit pas timide, Duo, sourit Ayame. Alors, que voulais-tu me demander ?

- En fait, hésita le natté en s'asseyant à ses côtés, je... J'ai proposé à Heero de venir passer les fêtes de fin d'année à la maison et je... J'aurais aimé que vous veniez également...

- Je suis honorée par ta demande, mon garçon, sourit la jeune femme, réellement touchée par le fait que Duo ait pensé à elle. Mais cela ne risque-t-il pas de faire beaucoup de travail pour tes parents ?

- Oh, vous savez, ils ont l'habitude. Et puis, ils ne sont pas seuls à tout préparer, nous les aidons dans cette tâche. Et si c'est le fait de vous loger qui pose soucis, ne vous inquiétez pas, la maison est grande et nous avons des chambres d'amis.

- Oh et bien, dans ce cas, c'est avec un grand plaisir que j'accepte ton invitation, Duo, déclara la jeune femme, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.

- J'en suis ravi, sourit le natté. J'appellerai Papa et Maman ce soir pour leur dire. Ils seront ravi de faire votre connaissance ! Assura-t-il. Ils apprécient énormément Heero vous savez ! Ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui tenait plus de l'affirmation que de l'interrogation.

- Alors je suis une mère comblée, souffla la japonaise en adressant à Duo un sourire empli de tendresse et de bienveillance. J'aime mon fils plus que tout au monde, reprit-elle après une courte pause, et comme toutes les mères, je ne souhaite que le meilleur pour lui, même si je n'ai pas toujours réussit à le lui apporter...

Voyant que Duo ouvrait la bouche pour protester, elle s'empressa d'ajouter, sans pour autant élever la voix :

- Alors, te voir, ici avec lui, voir les sentiments que tu éprouves pour lui, cela me comble de bonheur... Et savoir que c'est toi qui lui apportes cette joie de vivre, qui fait brûler cette étincelle dans ces yeux... Je ne te remercierai jamais assez de l'aimer comme tu le fais... Alors je te le dis, Duo, merci... Merci du fond du coeur, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

Terriblement ému, Duo tenta de cacher les larmes qui lui inondaient les yeux, ignorant qu'Heero les observaient depuis le pas de la porte, ému lui aussi. Dans un souffle, essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rapide, il déclara d'une voix tremblante d'émotions :

- Vous allez me faire pleurer... Je... Merci, Ayame, souffla-t-il en se laissant aller à l'étreinte de la japonaise qui, tendrement, l'attira à lui.

De son côté, Heero n'avait rien fait pour manifester sa présence, observant avec émotion la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Voir que sa mère acceptait si vite Duo l'ému au plus haut point. Un sourire attendrit étirant ses lèvres, il retourna à la cuisine, abandonnant momentanément les deux personnes les plus chères à son coeur.

Quelques instants plus tard, des pas feutrés se firent entendre dans son dos et deux bras enlacèrent tendrement sa taille. Reconnaissant le pas discret et la douceur des gestes de son amant, Heero émit un soupir de bien-être, alors que, la tête calée contre son épaule, les yeux fermés, Duo murmurait dans un souffle :

- Je t'aime.

Heero ne répondit rien et posa le couteau qu'il tenait dans la main avant de se retourner. Délicatement, du bout des doigts, il obligea Duo à relever la tête. Puis, toujours avec des gestes emplis d'une tendresse toute particulière, il lui caressa la joue en un effleurement aérien. A ce contacte, Duo frissonna violemment, alors qu'un soupir de contentement s'échappait de ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Hypnotisé par les lèvres si tendres de son amant, Heero ne résista pas à l'envie de les embrasser, de redécouvrir encore et encore leur saveur fruitée et leur douceur voluptueuse.

- Mon tendre amour, souffla le japonais en libérant les lèvres de son amant, avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur.

Ils restèrent ainsi tendrement enlacés pendant plusieurs minutes. D'une main, Duo caressait affectueusement la nuque de son aîné, l'autre étant chastement posée sur sa hanche. Moins pudique mais non sans une une certaine adoration, Heero glissa ses mains sur les fesses de l'américain, l'attirant davantage à lui pour une étreinte plus prononcée, souhaitant sentir son corps tout contre le sien.

Enivré par l'odeur typiquement masculine mélangée à l'arôme plus subtile du parfum qui émanait du cou de son aîné, Duo ferma les yeux, respirant son odeur à plein nez, le visage enfoui dans son cou. Là, s'enivrant de son odeur, il l'embrassa délicatement, s'attirant ainsi un violent frisson qui parcourut l'échine de son amant qui soupira de bien être.

C'est à contrecoeur que Duo s'arracha finalement à l'étreinte de son amant afin de lui permettre de reprendre la préparation du repas. S'asseyant sur le bord de la table, il demanda :

- Tu prépares quoi ?

- Du poulet aux amandes, répondit le japonais. Je sais que tu aimes ça...

- Si tu persistes à me faire des choses aussi bonnes à manger, je ne voudrais plus jamais repartir, déclara le châtain sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Cependant, le fond de sérieux qui émanait de sa voix n'échappa pas au japonais qui, pourtant, ne répondit rien, sachant pertinemment que Duo n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Un peu gêné, Duo n'ajouta rien, et souhaitant dissiper le malaise de son cadet, Heero demanda :

- Tout va bien mon ange ?

- Oui, sourit le châtain. Je réfléchissais...

- A quel sujet ? Demanda le brun, curieux.

- Au fait que je suis l'homme le plus chanceux du monde car je t'ai pour amant, répondit le natté d'un air mystérieux qui fit sourire le japonais.

- Tu gonfles mon ego, tenshi, répondit l'asiatique en souriant.

- Tu as la tête sur les épaules, Hee-chan ! Rétorqua l'américain. Ne crains pas un ego sur-dimensionné, je suis là pour te surveiller ! Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

A pas de loup, Heero se rapprocha de son amant, et se penchant vers lui, il murmura au creux de son oreille :

- Avec toi à mes côtés, c'est autre chose qui risque de devenir sur-dimensionné, le taquina-t-il.

Immanquablement, Duo s'empourpra violemment au sous-entendu de son aîné qui, voyant le rouge colorer ses joues, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Surtout ne change pas mon ange, sourit le brun en l'embrassant sur le front.

En début d'après-midi, les deux amants quittèrent la maison, emmenant Loki avec eux, et partirent faire les courses qu'il leur manquait. Ils prirent la voiture et après avoir fait monté Loki à ces pieds, Duo s'installa côté passager. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver au centre commercial. Arrivés sur le parking, Heero laissa Duo mettre son harnais à Loki et lorsqu'il fut prêt, il lui prit la main et côte à côte, guidés par Loki qui marchait tranquillement aux côtés d'un Duo bien encadré, ils prirent la direction du centre. Perdu, Duo se laissait docilement guider par Heero.

- De quoi avons nous besoin ?

- Alors, il nous faut... Commença le japonais en sortant la liste de course de sa poche. De la lessive en priorité. Viens... Ajouta-t-il en l'entraînant à sa suite. Tien, pendant que j'y pense, je voudrais aussi prendre de la mousse à raser. J'ai finis la mienne ce matin...

- On aurait peut-être du prendre un chariot ! Déclara le châtain.

- Pourquoi ? Sourit le japonais. Tu voulais monter dedans ?

- Hey ! S'offusqua le natté. Je suis plus un enfant !

A la vue de la mine offensée qu'affichait l'américain, Heero ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis, prenant son menton entre ses doigts, il lui releva la tête afin de l'observer et se penchant vers lui, il murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

- Au vue des pensées inconvenantes qui sont les miennes en cet instant, heureusement que tu n'es plus un enfant...

Immanquablement, Duo s'empourpra à la réflexion du japonais. Le coeur battant, il déclara :

- Quand tu auras fini avec tes sous-entendus...

- Je n'y peux rien, tenshi, la simple vision de ton corps me fait de l'effet et me donne des idées très peu catholiques...

- Attend au moins d'être en privé pour ça... Souffla le natté, troublé par la proximité de son amant.

- Pourquoi, tu ne trouves pas ça excitant ? Demanda l'asiatique en riant.

- Pas le moins du monde ! S'exclama le châtain en s'éloignant légèrement du brun. Bon, on les fait ces courses ?

Attendrit, Heero observa son amant avant de se concentrer sur la liste des courses. Après un silence, sa main glissée dans celle d'Heero, Duo demanda, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la caisse :

- Hee-chan ?

- Hn ?

- Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait bizarre de faire les courses ensembles ?

- Nous avons déjà fait les courses ensembles tenshi, sourit le japonais.

- Oui mais... C'était pas pareil ! Là je parle de faire les courses ensembles comme... Comme un couple... Expliqua-t-il, timidement.

- Oui, c'est étrange, approuva le japonais en comprenant ce que voulait dire l'américain. Mais j'aime...

- Moi aussi, sourit le natté.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en caisse, ils patientèrent tranquillement, Loki sagement assit aux pieds de Duo. Au bout d'un moment, Heero brisa le silence qui s'était installé entre eux :

- Mon ange ?

- Oui Darling ?

- Et si nous allions voir le professeur J en sortant ?

- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Demanda le natté, surpris. Tu ne veux pas aller ranger les courses avant ?

- Il n'y a rien qui craint, le rassura le japonais. Cela peut attendre... A moins que tu n'ai d'autres projets que tu m'aurais honteusement dissimulés...

- Aucun, le rassura le châtain.

Heero serra tendrement les doigts de Duo entre les siens et alors qu'il allait répondre quelque chose, une petite voix derrière lui l'interrompit, le faisant se retourner :

- Dit Maman ! Appela un petit garçon. Le monsieur, là, c'est un ange ?

Surprise, la mère de l'enfant adressa un petit sourire d'excuses à Heero qui s'était retourné entre temps, surpris de la question de l'enfant. Se penchant vers son fils, la jeune femme demanda :

- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela mon chéri ?

- Le grand monsieur à dit que c'était un ange... Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur Heero qui, attendrit lui sourit dans le but de la rassurer. Se penchant à nouveau vers son fils, elle tenta de lui expliquer :

- Tu sais, si le monsieur l'a appelé "mon ange", c'est parce qu'il est amoureux de lui. C'est, comme quand Papa il me donne des petits noms à la maison. Et bien, c'est la même chose avec ces deux messieurs. S'il lui donne un petit nom, c'est pour lui dire qu'il l'aime...

- C'est joliment expliqué, sourit le japonais alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur le jeune couple en face d'elle.

- Vous savez, quand on a des enfants en bas âge, c'est pas toujours évident de trouver les mots justes pour expliquer...

- Je veux bien vous croire, acquiesça Heero. Je vous remercie, de la part de mon compagnon et moi-même, pour votre tolérance... En temps normal, les gens ne sont pas aussi tolérant... Il suffit de voir les regards des gens autour de nous...

- J'essaye d'inculquer à Evan les bases de la tolérance. J'ai un frère dans la même situation que vous et je sais que trop bien ce qu'il doit subir au quotidien...

Ils continuèrent à discuter le temps de payer leur courses puis, poliment, ils s'éloignèrent, retournant à leur voiture en silence.

- Ca va tenshi ? Demanda le japonais. Tu m'as l'air bien pensif...

- Hein ? Oh... Je repensais à la dame de tout à l'heure, répondit simplement le natté.

Pour toute réponse, Heero pressa ses doigts entre les siens et ils montèrent en voiture. Il leur fallut une petite vingtaine de minutes pour arriver chez le professeur J. Galamment, Heero aida son amant à descendre de la voiture et le guida jusqu'à chez le vieil homme. Lorsqu'il les vit, le professeur J s'exclama, visiblement ravi :

- Heero ! Mon garçon ! Comment vas-tu ? Oh mais... Tu es venu avec notre petit Duo ! Venez... Entrez donc !

- Bonjour professeur, salua poliment le natté.

- Bonjour mon petit Duo ! Comment vas-tu ? Ca me fait plaisir que tu viennes me voir !

- A moi aussi professeur, répondit le châtain.

- Allez-y, installez-vous ! Je vous sert quelque chose à boire ? Demanda-t-il.

- Avec plaisir, répondit le brun. Merci, professeur...

- Alors mon petit Duo... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans notre belle région ?

- Je suis venu passer quelque jours chez Hee-chan... Répondit le natté en esquissant un petit sourire intimidé.

- Oh ! Alors tu as du faire la connaissance d'Ayame ! C'est une femme charmante, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Elle l'est en effet, répondit le natté en souriant. Entre Heero et Ayame, j'ai été accueilli comme un roi.

- Je n'en doute pas, sourit le vieil homme. Heero, tu es venu prendre des nouvelles de tes chevaux ?

- Au passage oui, sourit le japonais.

- Rien de nouveau du côté des juments. Quant à Roan, je dois avouer qu'il m'a fait une sacrée peur il y a une quinzaine... J'ai appelé le vétérinaire qui a diagnostiqué des coliques (2), mais rien de bien méchant. Il lui a tout de même donné des antibiotiques et ça va beaucoup mieux. Tu pourras aller le voir si tu veux, il est dans l'écurie du fond. Je l'ai installé dans les grands box.

- Merci professeur, répondit le japonais. Vous me direz combien je vous dois pour la consultation...

- Pfff ! S'exclama le vieil homme. Tu plaisantes, j'espère !

- Mais... Protesta le japonais, surpris.

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" ! Décréta le professeur. Tu ne me dois rien mon garçon... Ca fera pour tous les services que tu m'as rendu...

- Oh ! Et bien... Merci professeur... Sourit l'asiatique.

- Tien, j'ai eu la visite de Sébastien l'autre jour ! Déclara le professeur.

- Sébastien ? Répéta le japonais, surpris.

- Tu te souviens de lui ? Sourit le vieil homme.

- Oui, comment oublier ! Sourit à son tour le brun. Comment va-t-il ?

- Oh et bien, ça à l'air d'aller pour lui ! Il m'a appris la naissance de sa fille...

- Sébastien ? Une fille ? S'exclama Heero, visiblement surpris. Lui qui clamait haut et fort qu'aucune femme n'arriverait à l'enchaîner ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.

- Comme quoi... Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles ! Il est passé te voir, et était surpris de trouver la porte close. Je lui ai alors expliqué que tu roucoulais entre les bras de ta moitié ! Déclara J en riant. Et il a eut à peut près la même réaction que toi !

Ils discutèrent encore un moment avant de prendre congé. Une fois dans la cours, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les écuries, Heero tenant Duo par la main, le natté demanda timidement :

- Qui est Sébastien ?

- Serais-tu jaloux ? Demanda malicieusement le japonais en reportant son attention sur son amant, un sourire attendrit étirant ses lèvres.

- Moi ? S'empourpra l'américain. Je... Non... Je ne connais pas cette personne, alors je te demande c'est tout...

- Je te charrie tenshi, sourit le brun en resserrant tendrement ses doigts sur ceux de son cadet. Sébastien a travaillé ici pendant un an durant la période où je bossais là avec Trowa...

- Oh...

- On est arrivé. Tu veux aller voir Lullaby ? Proposa l'asiatique.

- Oui, sourit le châtain.

Heero le conduisit jusqu'au box où se trouvait la jument. A l'entente de son nom, celle-ci releva la tête et renâcla doucement. Timidement, Duo s'approcha de l'animal et lui caressa doucement le chanfrein. En guise d'appréciation, la jument baissa la tête et émit un long soupir qui fit sourire Duo. Heero s'approcha de son amant et se colla dans son dos. Passant ses bras autour de sa taille, ses mains jointes sur son ventre, il murmura à son oreille :

- Cela te dirait d'aller faire une promenade à cheval ? Il fait beau, autant en profiter non ?

- Je... Je suis pas sûr Hee-chan... Je n'ai pas monté depuis cet été... Et je... Seul, j'ai un peu peur...

- Je sais mon ange, le rassura le japonais. Mais si je monte avec toi ? Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir tu sais...

- C'est vrai ? Demanda le natté, le coeur battant d'appréhension.

- C'est vrai... Je t'ai un peu négligé au profits de Deathscythe durant mon séjour chez toi... Si tu veux, on pourrait revenir ici de temps en temps pour te faire monter...

- Tu ferais ça ? Demanda le natté, ravi.

- Pourquoi ça à l'air de t'étonner ? Demanda le japonais en le faisant se retourner.

- Et bien... Je... Peut-être avais-tu prévu de faire autre chose... Je... Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé...

Avant que Duo n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Heero le faisait taire d'un baiser.

- Tu parles trop, souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres après lui avoir rendu sa liberté. Et en plus, c'est pour dire des bêtises...

- Je t'aime Hee-chan... Seigneur, si tu savais comme je t'aime... Merci... Merci, Heero... Pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi...

Heero le fit taire d'un doigt posé sur ses lèvres. Il lui vola un chaste baiser et posant une main sur sa joue, il la caressa doucement :

- Je ne veux pas de ta gratitude tenshi... Je ne veux pas que tu te sente redevable de quelque chose... Je t'aime et c'est parce que je t'aime que je souhaite te rendre heureux. Je veux te voir sourire mon ange, je veux voir tes traits s'illuminer de bonheur... Et je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux Duo... Demande-moi n'importe quoi... Je décrocherai la lune pour toi, mon amour...

- Je ne t'en demande pas tant, Heero... Souffla le natté ému. Ta simple présence suffit à me rendre heureux... La seule chose que je veux de toi, c'est que tu restes à mes côtés pour toujours...

Pour toute réponse, Heero s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Galvanisé par la douceur et l'amour qu'il pouvait sentir émaner de son amant, Duo répondit à son échange. Retenant une gémissement de plaisir, il entrouvrit les lèvres, invitant la langue du japonais à venir courtiser la sienne. Electrisé par la réaction du natté, Heero se laissa aller à ses pulsions. Sans lâcher les lèvres de son amant, il l'empoigna d'une main à la taille et l'autre sous une cuisse et le plaqua contre la porte du box tandis qu'il venait se placer entre ses jambes, collant son bassin à celui de son amant.

A ce contact, Duo ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et se laissa complètement aller entre les bras de son amant, s'abandonnant à lui en toute confiance. Exalté par la réaction de Duo et les gémissements indécents qui s'échappaient de sa gorge, Heero entreprit de dévorer les lèvres de l'américain, sa langue caressant sa jumelle avec fièvre, l'entraînant dans un ballet toujours plus intense.

Ce ft un raclement de gorge qui les ramena trop brusquement à la réalité. Dans un sursaut, Heero libéra subitement les lèvres de Duo et se retourna alors que la voix du professeur J retentissait dans l'écurie :

- J'arrive à un mauvais moment j'ai l'impression, déclara-t-il, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres. Je ne vous dérange pas plus longtemps ! J'étais juste passé vous dire que si vous voulez en profiter pour monter un peu, le matériel est à votre disposition, ainsi que la carrière.

- Merci, professeur, répondit le japonais.

Trop honteux pour oser dire quoi que ce soit, Duo ne répondit rien. Et lorsque le vieil homme se fut éloigné, Heero reporta son attention sur son cadet :

- Serais-tu en train de rougir, Koi ? Demanda-t-il, malicieusement.

- Heero Yuy ! Gronda le natté, écarlate. Je vais t'étriper !

- Je sais, sourit le japonais. Mon ange ? Appela-t-il après une courte pause.

- Mmh ? Marmonna le châtain, tentant de ne pas frissonner sous les doigts de l'asiatique qui caressait tendrement sa joue.

- J'ai terriblement envie de te faire l'amour...

A ces mots, Duo sursauta vivement et s'exclama, affreusement gêné :

- Heero ! Ca va pas de dire des choses comme ça !

- Duoo... Gémit le japonais en enfouissant son visage dans son cou alors que ses mains glissaient innocemment jusqu'à ces fesses.

Duo frissonna violemment à ce contact, et avant qu'Heero n'aille trop loin, il l'attrapa par les poignets :

- 'Ro... S'il te plaît... Haleta-t-il sous les baisers papillons que le japonais déposait dans son cou. C'est... C'est ni l'endroit ni le moment... Calme-toi...

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que je suis entrain de t'imaginer, là, entièrement nu et allongé sur la paille... Souffla le brun en léchant sensuellement le cou de son cadet.

- Tu es insatiable, c'est pas croyable, sourit le châtain.

- Tu me fais de l'effet mon ange, murmura le japonais à son oreille.

- Je vois ça, sourit le châtain. Et j'en suis très flatté... Mais tout de suite, là, maintenant, j'ai envie d'une toute autre chose...

- Quoi donc ? Demanda le japonais, curieux.

- Je voudrais faire une promenade à cheval avec toi...

Comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'il avait bien entendu, Heero releva brusquement la tête pour voir Duo lui sourire tendrement.

- Tu es certain ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui Hee-chan... Je suis certain... Mais je... Pas seul, souffla-t-il, gêné.

- Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir tenshi, sourit le japonais en s'écartant légèrement de son amant. Tu veux prendre Lullaby ?

- Oui, souffla timidement le châtain.

- Bien, sourit l'asiatique. Je vais chercher les brosses ! Tu m'attends là où tu veux venir ?

- Je t'attend là, souffla l'américain en lui adressant un petit sourire.

- Je reviens vite, souffla le brun en l'embrassant furtivement avant de s'éclipser.

Duo entendit les pas d'Heero s'éloigner dans son dos et se tourna vers l'intérieur du box. Doucement, il appela la jument qui finit par arriver. Si Duo sursauta en sentant le souffle chaud de la jument sur sa main, il se détendit très vite et doucement, il la caressa, laissant ses mains courir sur son chanfrein, ses joues pour finalement aller se perdre sur son encolure qu'il lustra longuement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero était de retour. Prenant Duo par la main, il ouvrit la porte du box et l'entraîna à sa suite tout en surveillant ses réactions.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, Hee-chan, sourit le châtain.

Le natté reprenait lentement confiance en lui et finalement, rassuré, il finit par cesser de rechercher sans cesse la présence ou l'approbation du japonais. Lorsque la jument fut prête, Heero demanda :

- Que préfères-tu mon ange ? Une petite remise en selle dans le round pen ou une ballade dans les bois ?

- Une ballade, sourit l'américain. Mais, Hee... Heero... Je... Je suis pas rassuré tout seul dehors... C'est pas comme dans le round pen ou c'est fermé...

- J'ai compris, Duo, le rassura le japonais. Allez ! Ajouta-t-il en se plaçant derrière lui et le prenant par la taille avant de le soulever lestement. En Selle !

Aidant le brun, Duo se souleva et s'installa sur le dos nu de l'animal. Là, il expira longuement, tentant de calmer les battements endiablés de son coeur et savourant les papillons qui voletaient dans son ventre sous le coup de l'excitation qu'il ressentait. Tout sourire, il adressa un sourire radieux à Heero. Celui-ci posa sa main sur le genoux de son amant afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait saisit le message et se retournant, il attrapa le filet et le passa à la jument avant de donner les rênes à Duo. Après quoi, il attrapa l'animal part les rênes près du mords et déclara à l'intention de Duo :

- Baisse la tête tenshi, on y va !

Obéissant, Duo se pencha sur l'encolure de la jument qui ne broncha pas et Heero les fit quitter le box avant de mener la jument à l'extérieur. Là, lestement, il enfourcha l'animal et s'installa derrière l'américain qui lui céda les rênes. Rassuré par la présence d'Heero derrière lui, Duo le remercia d'une main posée sur sa cuisse. Puis, ils se mirent en route.

Alors qu'ils traversaient la cours, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec le professeur J :

- Vous partez en ballade ? Demanda le vieil homme.

- Oui, répondit Heero. Professeur, pouvez-vous garder un oeil sur Loki jusqu'à ce que l'on revienne ?

- Il est obéissant, mais je préfère ne pas l'emmener pour cette fois. Ne craignez rien, il n'est pas méchant, ajouta le natté dans le but de le rassurer.

- Ne crains rien mon garçon, je surveille ton chien, part sans crainte !

- Merci professeur, sourit Duo.

- Amusez-vous bien, à tout à l'heure, sourit le professeur en leur adressant un signe de la main.

C'est en silence, appréciant le calme et la sérénité qui émanait de chacun d'eux qu'ils commencèrent à s'éloigner. Ils durent traverser quelques rues où le tintement des fers sur le bitume attira l'attention de plusieurs passants, avant de bifurquer sur un petit chemin qui, après avoir longé un champ, les emmena directement sous le couvert des bois.

Serein et apaisé comme jamais, Duo finit par se détendre complètement, savourant la tranquillité qui émanait des lieux et le silence seulement troublé par la respiration de la jument et le bruit de ses fers heurtant les pierres qui jonchaient le chemin de terre. Finalement, ce ne fut qu'après un petit quart d'heure qu'Heero prit la parole d'une voix douce :

- Tout va bien mon ange ?

- C'est parfait Hee-chan, répondit le natté sur le même ton. Je me sens si bien, là, entre tes bras... Merci mon amour, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi...

- Je t'aime Duo, déclara le japonais en guise de réponse, en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

- Je t'aime aussi... De tout mon coeur...

Pour toute réponse, Heero se contenta de raffermir la prise de son bras autour de la taille de son cadet, faisant se rapprocher leur corps davantage. Le silence les enveloppa de nouveau et de longues minutes s'écoulèrent encore avant que Duo ne reprenne la parole :

- Hee-chan ?

- Oui, tenshi ? Murmura le japonais.

- Je crois que le professeur J est sous le charme de ta mère, déclara le natté.

A ces mots, Heero manqua de s'étouffer, s'attirant ainsi un sourire amusé de la part de Duo face à sa réaction.

- Tu en es sûr ? Demanda le brun d'une voix rauque. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Oui... C'est dans sa voix... Ca s'entend lorsqu'il parle d'elle, souffla l'américain.

Heero ne répondit rien, prenant le temps d'assimiler ce que venait de lui avouer le natté. Face à l'absence de réaction de l'asiatique, Duo demanda :

- Ca te choque ?

- Non, bien sûr que non, mon ange, sourit le japonais. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cela...

- Que vas-tu faire ? Demanda le natté.

- Comment ça ? Si je vais m'en mêler ? Ce n'est pas à moi d'interférer dans leur vie privée, répondit le japonais, amusé. Mais peut-être qu'en effet un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas mal venu...

- Toi tu as une idée derrière la tête ! Sourit le châtain.

- Moi ? Demanda innocemment le japonais. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Me prendrais-tu pour un idiot ? Je te connais, Heero Yuy ! Insista le natté. Et je sais que quand tu prends ce ton là, c'est que tu t'apprêtes à dire ou faire une connerie...

Pour toute réponse, Heero esquissa un sourire amusé et déposa tendrement ses lèvres fraîches sur la joue de son amant, le faisant frissonner. Après un court instant, ils débouchèrent sur un long chemin qui longeait un champ et se penchant vers Duo, Heero proposa :

- Que dirais-tu de faire un petit galop ?

- Un galop ? Demanda le châtain. Je... Oui, d'accord...

- Si tu ne veux pas, Duo c'est pas un problème, d'accord ? Ne te forces pas si tu n'en a pas envie...

- Si... Si j'en ai envie, le rassura l'américain. Je te fais confiance...

- Très bien... Tu es prêt ? Alors on y va !

Joignant le geste à la parole, Heero serra légèrement les mollets sur les flancs de la jument qui, comprenant le message, parti dans un petit galop tout tranquille. Sentant Duo se tendre tout contre lui, Heero raffermi la prise de son bras autour de sa taille en un geste rassurant, le calant tout contre lui et se penchant vers lui, il lui dit au creux de l'oreille :

- Détends-toi, mon ange... Sens le rythme du cheval sous tes jambes... Laisse-toi porter... Voilà, approuva-t-il en sentant Duo se détendre tout contre lui. C'est parfait, Duo... Ne cherche pas à te retenir, je suis là... Je te tiens... Tu ne crains rien ! Laisse-toi juste aller à ressentir...

Encouragé par les paroles de son amant, Duo fit ce qu'il lui indiquait et bientôt, toute trace d'appréhension disparut de ses traits et il finit par de détendre complètement, se laissant aller au rythme calme de la jument. Lorsqu'il sentit que Duo était totalement en confiance, Heero resserra légèrement les jambes, en une demande explicite pour la jument d'accélérer la cadence. Répondant au quart de tour, grisée par l'espace qui l'entourait, Lullaby s'emballa et entraîna ses deux cavaliers dans un galop soutenu. Etroitement enlacés, les deux amants se laissaient porter par la jument, leur corps se mouvant en cadence au rythme des foulées rapides et puissantes de leur monture.

Bien trop vite au goût de Duo, Heero fit ralentir la jument lorsque le terrain se fit plus escarpé, la faisant lentement repasser au pas. Heero desserra alors sa prise autour de Duo, mais son geste fut interrompu par l'américain dont les doigts vinrent se joindre aux siens. Un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, Heero embrassa délicatement le cou gracile de son amant et lui demanda d'une voix douce :

- Comment as-tu trouvé ce premier galop ?

- C'était... Magique, souffla le natté en cherchant ses mots. Merci Hee-chan... Je... J'avais presque oublier le bonheur que procure un galop...

- Je suis heureux tenshi, sourit le brun. On en refera un un peu plus tard si tu veux...

Rassuré de voir Duo aussi en confiance, Heero décida de rallonger le parcourt qu'il avait prévu initialement et finalement, ce fut plus de deux heures plus tard qu'ils rentrèrent au centre, où ils furent accueilli par Loki qui aboya joyeusement. Souriant, Duo rayonnait de bonheur et voir une telle expression sur les traits de son amant gonfla de fierté et d'amour le coeur du japonais. Ensembles, ils offrirent un bon pansage à la jument et tandis qu'il allait chercher une ration d'orge pour l'animal, Heero en profita pour ramener un bout de pain sec qu'il tendit à Duo :

- Tien, tu peux lui donner, sourit-il.

- Merci Hee-chan, sourit le châtain en s'en emparant.

Tendant la main, il présenta le bout de pain à la jument qui le happa entre ses lèvres avec gourmandise. Satisfait, Duo la caressa longuement en guise de remerciements et lui promis de revenir la voir. Après quoi, après avoir vérifié que la jument ne manquait de rien, Heero et Duo quittèrent le box. Attrapant Duo par la main, il l'entraîna à sa suite et après être allé voir Aleshanee, ils se dirigèrent vers les box des chevaux d'Heero. Comme l'avait dit le professeur, Roan avant reprit du poil de la bête et semblait en très bonne santé. Après les avoir longuement caressés, les deux hommes repartirent voir le professeur J.

Celui-ci leur offrit une boisson chaude et tous deux le remercièrent chaleureusement. Et se tournant vers Duo, le vieil homme demanda :

- Alors mon garçon, comment s'est passée cette première promenade ?

- A merveilles, professeur, sourit le natté. Avec Lullaby et Heero, j'étais vraiment bien entouré !

- Certes ! En tout cas, saches que si l'envie de prend de remonter, tu es le bienvenue !

- C'est très aimable à vous professeur, répondit le châtain un peu gêné.

- Apparemment, Duo à l'air très motivé, n'est-ce pas mon ange ? Sourit le japonais.

Les joues rouges de gêne d'entendre Heero l'appeler ainsi devant J, Duo se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête, s'attirant un sourire bienveillant et amusé de la part de ses aînés.

- Alors les jeunes ! Déclara le professeur après un court instant. Qu'allez-vous faire de beau maintenant ?

Remerciant intérieurement le professeur d'avoir lancé le sujet, Heero déclara :

- Et bien... J'aurais aimé sortir Duo ce soir, mais je m'inquiète pour ma mère... Je ne suis pas rassuré à l'idée de la laisser seule à la maison...

Duo ne répondit rien, ayant parfaitement compris le jeu du japonais, amusé malgré lui.

- Veux-tu que je passe la voir ? Se proposa le vieil homme. Je pourrais peut-être lui tenir compagnie...

- Je suis certain que cela lui ferait énormément plaisir, professeur, répondit le japonais en lui adressant un sourire de remerciement.

- C'est tout naturel mon garçon ! Ta mère est une femme délicieuse... Mais si vous voulez sortir ce soir, alors ne traînez pas, il commence à se faire tard !

- Vous avez raison ! Encore merci professeur, répondit Heero en se levant.

Duo l'imita et alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, J ajouta :

- Je serais chez toi aux alentours de dix-neuf heures, cela te convient-il ?

- Cela sera parfait ! Merci, répondit le brun.

- Bien, à tout à l'heure dans ce cas !

L'instant suivant, Heero et Duo étaient installés dans la voiture, Loki aux pieds de son maître qui s'exclama alors :

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire ! Heero Yuy ! Tu es pire qu'un gamin !

A ces mots, Heero éclata de rire alors qu'ils quittaient la cours et s'engageait sur la route.

- Pourquoi tu as inventé toute cette histoire ? Ajouta le châtain.

- Je n'ai rien inventé, tenshi, le rassura l'asiatique en posant une main sur sa cuisse. Je comptais réellement te sortir ce soir... Je voulais te faire la surprise...

- C'est vrai ? Demanda le châtain, ému.

- Oui mon ange. A moins que tu ne le veuilles pas...

- Si, s'empressa de le rassurer le châtain. Si... Ca me ferait vraiment plaisir... Merci mon amour.

Pour toute réponse, Heero prit la main de Duo dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres, déposant un tendre baiser sur sa paume.

Il leur fallut un petit quart d'heure pour arriver chez le japonais. Heero récupéra les courses, aidé par Duo et entrèrent dans la maison, où ils furent accueillit par Ayame :

- Déjà de retour les garçons ?

- Tu attendais quelqu'un que tu parais surprise de nous voir ? Renchérit le brun, amusé.

- Non, mais je pensais que vous rentreriez plus tard...

- Nous sommes allé voir J, raconta Duo. Et nous avons fait une petite promenade à cheval...

- Oh ! Cela s'est-il bien passé ? Demanda Ayame en caressant Loki qui lui léchait la main.

- Heero est un excellent professeur... Je sens ma confiance revenir grâce à lui, sourit Duo.

- Tu me flattes mon ange, murmura le brun en entourant sa taille de ses bras, se collant tout contre son dos.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité, le détrompa le châtain. Tu fais preuve de tant de patience à mon égard... Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus brusque pour moins que cela... Tu n'imagines pas combien cela me va droit au coeur...

- Je t'aime Duo, murmura le japonais. Tu le sais, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi...

- Je t'aime aussi Heero, souffla Duo en se retournant avant de voler un tendre baiser à son amant.

Baiser auquel Heero répondit avec passion avant d'y mettre fin à contrecoeur. Puis, se tournant vers sa mère qui les observait, attendrie, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, il déclara :

- Je sors Duo ce soir...

- J'espère bien, s'exclama la brune. Je n'aurai pas accepté que vous restiez ici à cause de moi ! Et tâchez d'en profiter, d'accord ? Je saurais parfaitement me débrouiller seule !

- Arigato Okasan, souffla le japonais, ce gardant bien d'avouer à sa mère qu'elle ne resterait pas seule.

- Allez ! Filez-vous préparer ! Ordonna Ayame. Je ne sais pas où tu comptes emmener Duo, mais il commence à se faire tard.

Docilement, Duo suivit son amant alors qu'Ayame restait avec Loki qui ne la quittait plus, ayant sentit qu'elle aussi n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Heero entraîna Duo à la salle de bain et, le prenant dans ses bras, il déclara :

- Allez, à la douche ! Je t'apporte tes affaires, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.

- Hee-chan... L'appela le natté en l'attrapant par le poignet alors qu'il s'éloignait.

- Duo ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda l'asiatique, inquiet.

- Non, je... Je veux prendre ma douche avec toi... Souffla-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

A ces mots, Heero ne put retenir un sourire qui vint étirer le coin de ses lèvres et délicatement, il attrapa le natté par la taille, l'attirant doucement à lui. Pour toute réponse, il happa ses lèvres avec une tendresse toute particulière, arrachant un soupir de bien être à Duo. Puis, mettant fin à leur échange, Heero laissa ses mains se faufiler sous le t-shirt de son amant et délicatement, prenant un soin tout particulier à effleurer sa peau au passage, il entreprit de le lui retirer. Le coeur battant, Duo leva les bras, aidant ainsi son aîné. L'instant suivant, le bout de tissu était abandonné au sol et leurs lèvres se joignaient de nouveau pour un baiser passionné. A son tour, Duo entreprit de déboutonner la chemise du japonais, au plus grand plaisir de ce dernier qui, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, le laissa faire.

Puis, lorsque la chemise eut rejoint le t-shirt au sol, comme Heero précédemment, Duo se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour s'emparer délicatement des lèvres du japonais. Heero sourit tout contre les lèvres lorsqu'il comprit que Duo s'amusait à reproduire les mêmes gestes que lui. Un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres, le japonais laissa sa main glisser sur l'intimité de son amant, le caressant à travers son pantalon. Ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à ce contact, Duo frémit violemment et s'agrippa aux épaules puissantes de l'asiatique, le mordant délicatement afin de retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres.

Satisfait, Heero lui mordilla délicatement le cou et tout en prenant soin d'effleurer Duo à chaque mouvement, il entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon et avec ses pieds, Duo retira ses chaussettes. Emerveillé par la vision de son amant en sous-vêtement, Heero s'éloigna légèrement afin de l'observer avant de lui voler un baiser. A son tour, taquin, Duo laissa sa main quitter l'épaule de son amant, glissant le long de sa colonne vertébrale en une caresse aérienne qui fit frémir le japonais avant de la diriger vers l'intimité du japonais qui frissonna de plaisir. Là, comme Heero l'avait fait précédemment avec lui, il le caressa doucement, sensuellement à travers son pantalon, arrachant au japonais un frisson d'exaltation. Rassuré, Duo esquissa un geste pour dénouer son pantalon tout en effleurant l'intimité de son amant. Bientôt, le pantalon et les chaussettes d'Heero ne furent plus qu'un souvenir et satisfait de lui, tentant d'ignorer le rouge qui lui montait aux joues face à son audace, Duo se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour venir voler un baiser langoureux au japonais.

Electrisé par la langue sensuelle qui jouait avec la sienne, Heero attrapa Duo par la taille et posant ses mains sur ses fesses, il l'attira vivement à lui, leur arrachant à tous deux un hoquet de surprise lorsque leur intimité se caressèrent à travers leur prison de toile. Sensuellement, Duo esquissa un lent déhanchement, se frottant sans la moindre pudeur contre l'intimité du japonais qui, stimulée, ne cessait de gonfler. Libérant les lèvres de son amant, Heero émit un grognement gutturale qui fit frissonner l'américain et mordillant délicatement la peau de son cou, il grogna d'une voix rauque :

- Comment suis-je censé garder la tête froide si tu te trémousse tout contre moi avec tant de désinvolture ?

- Tu ne résistes pas, susurra le châtain au creux de son oreille. Tu cèdes...

Et comme pour prouver les paroles du châtain, Heero s'empara voracement des lèvres rougies et gonflées de son cadet, l'entraînant dans un baiser des plus passionnés, tandis que ses mains glissaient dans son dos. D'un mouvement, il retira l'élastique qui nouait la natte de Duo, et libérés de leur contrainte, ses cheveux se déployèrent en cascade dans son dos. Duo émit un gémissement de protestation et mit fin au baiser :

- Heerooo... Gémit-il.

- Pardonne-moi tenshi, sourit le japonais en l'embrassant dans le cou. Mais il me narguait. Tu sais combien j'aime te voir les cheveux détachés... Encore plus lorsque nous faisons l'amour... Ils se déploient autour de toi, comme une aura de lumière... Tu n'as pas conscience de l'érotique vision qui s'offre à moi en cet instant... Tes joues rouges, ton souffle court et tes yeux brillant de plaisir... Tu es magnifique...

- Tu dis n'importe quoi, souffla le châtain en s'empourprant violemment.

- Non... Je t'assures que non... Tu es le plus bel homme que je n'ai jamais vu, tenshi...

- Et je t'appartiens, murmura Duo en lui caressant la joue tendrement. Je ne suis qu'à toi... Pour toujours...

- Duooo... Gémit le japonais en raffermissant sa prise autour de sa taille, l'attirant tout contre lui. Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime Darling...

Le coeur battant, Heero s'empara des lèvres de son amant avec une fougue mal contenue, l'entraînant dans un ballet des plus sensuels. Très vites, ses mains se perdirent sous l'élastique de son boxer, caressant le galbe de ses fesses fermes. Le souffle court, Duo l'imita. Il n'était plus question de jeu. Le désir s'était fait bien trop pressant. Fébrilement, Duo glissa sa main sous l'élastique du boxer de son aîné et prit son érection entre ses doigts, arrachant un gémissement étouffé au japonais. Fier de son effet, il esquissa un lent va et vient sur le sexe dur du brun avant de le libérer pour lui retirer son sous-vêtement.

Frustré au possible, Heero grogna de mécontentement et à son tour, entreprit de retirer le dernier rempart de Duo qui lui voilait encore sa nudité. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux entièrement nus, Heero guida Duo, le faisant reculer jusqu'à la cabine de douche. Là, il passa ses mains sous ses cuisses et le souleva, comme s'il ne pesait rien tandis que, ayant compris l'intention de son amant, Duo passait ses bras autour de son cou, souriant tout contre ses lèvres. Lestement, Heero enjamba la marche et reposant Duo dans le bas de douche, il ouvrit l'eau.

Duo ne put retenir une exclamation de surprise lorsque l'eau froide cascada sur leurs corps échauffés et Heero le fit taire d'un baiser tout en ouvrant l'eau chaude.

- Frileux ? Murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres de son cadet.

- Très... Répondit le châtain sur le même ton. Réchauffe-moi... Je te sais incroyablement doué pour ça...

- Pourquoi suis-je incapable de te résister, Duo ? Demanda le brun d'une voix rauque qui fit frémir l'américain de désir.

- Parce que tu es trop homme pour cela...

- Trop ou pas assez... Je ne sais pas... Haleta le japonais sous l'effet d'une caresse plus poussée de Duo.

Galvanisé par les caresses de son amant sur son érection douloureuse, Heero émit un gémissement de plaisir et plaqua Duo contre le mur de la douche. Le châtain retint tant bien que mal un cri de surprise lorsque son dos rencontra la faillance froide de la cabine de douche. Les jambes enroulées autour de la taille de Heero, Duo esquissa alors un lent déhanchement langoureux dans le but d'attiser au maximum le plaisir de son amant qui frissonna de bien-être. Les mains sous les fesses de son amant, Heero entreprit alors de redécouvrir inlassablement son corps avec ses lèvres et sa langue, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque courbes et vallées, chaque dénivelé et le grain parfait de la peau d'albâtre du châtain.

Duo, de son côté, sentait la température de son corps augmenter considérablement sous les caresses expertes et sensuelles de la langue d'Heero qui savait exactement où et comment le caresser pour l'exciter au mieux. Satisfait de voir son cadet s'abandonner sans aucune retenue entre ses bras, Heero esquissa alors un lent déhanchement, frottant son sexe dur et palpitant de vie contre celui de Duo qui soupira de plaisir. Satisfait, il réitéra son geste encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Duo n'en puisse plus.

Puis, sans crier gare, Duo dénoua ses jambes et reposa les pieds au sol, sous le regard intrigué du japonais. Souriant, Duo le rassura d'un tendre baiser voler et posant ses mains sur ses hanches, il murmura tout contre ses lèvres alors qu'il inversait leur position :

- Laisse-moi te faire un cadeau...

- Duo ? Appela le japonais, surpris.

Le châtain ne répondit rien, se contentant d'embrasser furtivement son amant avant de s'agenouiller face à lui. Là, il prit son érection entre ses doigts et commença à masser lentement le sexe gonflé. Comprenant alors l'intention de son amant, Heero glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et, baissant le regard sur lui, hypnotisé par la vision que lui offrait son cadet, le souffle court, il déclara :

- Duo... Arrête... Tu n'as pas à faire ça... Ne te force pas mon ange...

- J'en ai envie, Hee-chan, le rassura l'américain. J'ai envie de le faire pour toi... Juste... Ne me regarde pas...

Et avant que Heero n'ait le temps de protester, Duo déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur le bout de son sexe avant de le lécher timidement sur toute sa longueur. Malgré la timidité et l'hésitation qu'il pouvait sentir dans les gestes de son amant, Heero ne put s'empêcher de frissonner violemment sous cette caresse. L'hésitation de Duo et la légèreté de ses caresses l'excitait bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Encouragé par la réaction du japonais, Duo, le coeur battant, le prit alors dans sa bouche. A se sentir ainsi entouré de la douce chaleur humide de la bouche de son amant, Heero ne put réprimer un violent frisson de plaisir. Glissant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Duo, il les caressa doucement, laissant ses doigts courir jusque sur sa joue en une tendre caresse.

Rassuré par la réaction du japonais, Duo accéléra lentement la cadence de ses va et vient, l'accueillant toujours plus profondément dans sa bouche. Heero de son côté n'était pas avare de gémissements et soupirs de plaisir, une manière à lui de réconforter Duo et de le rassurer. Cela sembla avoir son effet car bientôt, les caresses timides de Duo gagnèrent en assurance et soulagé de la réaction de son amant, Duo esquissa un mouvement avec sa langue. A cette caresse, Heero tressaillit violemment et un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes :

- Duo... gémit-il, haletant. Oh, Duo... Oui... Oui...

Encouragé par les gémissements érotiques de son amant, Duo réitéra son geste et laissa sa langue s'enrouler autour de son érection. Bientôt, sa main vint rejoindre sa bouche sur le sexe dur et gonflé du japonais, imprimant un mouvement de va et vient en même temps que sa bouche, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Heero. Stimulé par les réactions plus que positives de son amant, Duo accéléra la cadence de ses va et vient, l'accueillant toujours plus profondément entre ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il se sentit sur le point de jouir, Heero glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de son amant et d'une voix rauque terriblement érotique, il haleta :

- Duo... Arrête... Ca suffit... Duo...

Docilement, Duo obéit et libéra le sexe de son amant de sa prison humide et déclara, honteux tandis qu'Heero l'aidait à se relever :

- Je... Pardon, c'était nul... Je suis pas très doué...

Prenant son visage entre ses mains, Heero l'empêcha de baisser la tête et déclara :

- Crois-tu que j'aurai crié de plaisir si c'était nul ? Non, Duo... C'était parfait ! Merci mon coeur... Si je t'ai fait arrêter c'était pour ne pas jouir dans ta bouche... Pour ta première fois, je ne voulais pas te faire subir cela...

- Je... Merci, Hee-chan, sourit timidement le châtain.

- Non, mon ange, murmura le japonais en lui volant un furtif baiser. Merci à toi... Tu as été merveilleux... Où as-tu apprit à te servir de ta langue de cette façon ? Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- J'ai un très bon professeur, répondit Duo en s'empourprant violemment.

A ces mots, Heero parti à rire et le visage de son amant toujours entre ses mains, il l'attira à lui pour lui voler un tendre baiser. Electrisé, Duo entrouvrit les lèvres et répondant à l'invitation de son cadet, Heero laissa sa langue partir à la recherche de sa jumelle. Lorsqu'elles se rencontrèrent, leur langue se caressèrent en un lent et sensuel ballet érotique qui arracha un gémissement de plaisir à Duo. Electrisé par ce son des plus indécent qui s'échappait des lèvres de son amant, Heero posa ses mains sur ses fesses, l'attirant davantage contre lui et d'un habile déhanchement, il inversa leur position, plaquant Duo contre le mur de la douche.

Le châtain frissonna en sentant la faillance froide contre sa peau échauffée par l'eau et le plaisir qu'il ressentait. A cet instant, Heero mit fin au baiser et enfouis son visage dans le cou gracile de son amant. Là, d'une voix tremblante de désir, il murmura :

- Oh mon amour... J'ai tellement envie de toi...

- Fais-moi l'amour, Darling... Je t'en prie...

- Je t'aime mon ange, souffla le brun. Je t'aime tant...

- Je t'aime Heero, murmura Duo entre deux halètement.

Electrisé par ces mots et la sensualité que dégageait le châtain, Heero passa une main sous la cuisse de son amant et la releva, faisant ainsi se rapprocher leur bassin. Tous deux frissonnèrent de plaisir lorsque leur érection douloureuse entrèrent en contact, se frottant impudiquement l'une contre l'autre, attisant davantage leur plaisir respectif. Crispant ses doigts sur les épaules du brun, Duo se cambra violemment lorsqu'il sentit un doigt audacieux venir caresser l'entrée de son intimité. Attentif aux réactions de son amant, guettant le moindre signe de sa part, Heero glissa le plus délicatement son doigt dans l'intimité brûlante du châtain, commençant doucement à le préparer. Surpris, Duo sursauta sous l'intrusion, mais l'absence de douleur le fit se détendre.

Rassuré par la réaction positive de son amant, Heero esquissa un lent mouvement de va et vient, l'habituant doucement à sa présence en lui. Bientôt, lorsque Duo se fut totalement détendu, il laissa un second doigt venir rejoindre le premier. Avec une douceur toute particulière, il l'insinua à la suite du premier, continuant à le préparer avec douceur et savoir faire. Sous l'intrusion, Duo se crispa légèrement sous l'effet de la gêne, la douleur étant quasiment inexistante. Avec fièvre, Heero s'empara des lèvres de Duo tout en mouvant délicatement ses doigts en lui.

Lentement, la gêne reflua, le laissant en proie à un désir violent et sans la moindre pudeur, Duo esquissa un lent déhanchement lascif, faisant ainsi comprendre à son amant qu'il pouvait poursuive. Rassuré, Heero inséra alors un troisième et dernier doigt qui lui, arracha un gémissement de douleur à Duo. Stoppant aussitôt tout mouvement, Heero lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à sa présence en lui avant de continuer. Ce ne fut que lorsque le châtain esquissa de lui-même un lent déhanchement, s'empalant sur ses doigts, qu'Heero consentit à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté.

- Viens... Heero, prend-moi... Maintenant... Prend-moi, je t'en prie... Sanglota le natté, ivre de plaisir sous les attouchements de son amant.

- Comment te résister lorsque tu me supplies de la sorte... Murmura le brun d'une voix rauque de désir. Tu es magnifique... Je vais te prendre, maintenant... Prépare-toi à crier de plaisir mon ange...

L'instant suivant, Duo gémit de frustration en sentant les doigts de son amant se retirer de son intimité. A cette vision, Heero esquissa un petit sourire, attendrit et s'empara des lèvres de son amant pour un tendre baiser. Lorsque leur érection entrèrent en contact, les deux hommes ne purent retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Puis, prenant son sexe douloureux entre ses doigts, Heero se présenta à l'entrée du châtain et d'une voix gutturale, au bord de l'impatience, il déclara :

- Tu es prêt mon ange ?

- Prend-moi maintenant mon amour... Allez viens...

Pour toute réponse Heero pressa son érection contre l'entrée de l'intimité de son cadet et avec une délicatesse extrême, il entreprit de le pénétrer, s'enfonçant entre ses chairs avec une douceur qui contrastait avec le violent désir qu'il ressentait. Sentant Duo se tendre sous l'intrusion, il cessa aussitôt tout mouvement, laissant à Duo le temps de s'habituer à sa présence imposante en lui. Tendrement, il s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser empli d'amour et de tendresse.

- S'il te plaît, haleta Duo en mettant fin à leur échange. Bouge, je t'en prie... Prend-moi Heero...  
- Comment résister à une telle supplication, souffla le japonais en mordillant délicatement son cou. Tu as bien conscience qu'en disant cela, tu me rend incapable de te faire l'amour lentement ?  
Pour toute réponse, Duo poussa un gémissement plaintif, esquissant un déhanchement saccadé. Sans attendre davantage, Heero entama un lent va et vient qui lui arracha un gémissement de soulagement. Lentement, tendrement, il le pénétrait, attisant un brasier au creux de mes reins, incendiant chacun des sens de l'américain. De sa main libre, Heero caressait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre, tandis que Duo s'agrippait à ses épaules afin de garder un semblant d'équilibre. Puis, passant sa main sous son autre cuisse, Heero souleva lestement Duo en l'embrassant avec avidité. Comprenant le message qu'il souhaitait le faire passer, Duo enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Satisfait, Heero le plaqua contre le mur de la douche et accéléra la cadence de ses va et vient, lui arrachant un cri de pur plaisir lorsqu'il atteignit le point culminant de son plaisir.  
Cela sembla être le signal pour Heero qui, abandonnant toute retenue accéléra la cadence de ses déhanchements, pénétrant Duo toujours plus profondément. Les bras autour du cou de son amant, le châtain cherchait un point d'ancrage à la réalité afin de ne pas perdre pied trop vite. Mais c'était sans compter sur la fougue et l'impétuosité de son amant. Bien trop vite à son goût, Heero le conduisit aux portes de la jouissance.

Sentant que Duo était sur le point de jouir, Heero se retira de l'intimité de son amant, lui arrachant un sanglot de frustration. Impétueusement, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser brûlant avant de murmurer tout contre ses lèvres, reposant Duo au sol :

- Retourne-toi mon ange...

Le rouge aux joues, Duo obéit cependant docilement, et prenant appuis de ses mains contre le mur, il se cambra, présentant ses fesses offertes à son amant. A cette vision des plus érotiques, Heero ne put retenir un grognement guttural qui fit frémir Duo de tout son être. Les sens en éveil, tout son corps le brûlant d'un désir inassouvi, Duo esquissa un lent déhanchement, se frottant contre l'érection douloureuse et palpitante de vie qu'il pouvait sentir pulser contre ses fesses, l'incitant à le prendre sans plus tarder.

Accédant à son invitation sans se faire prier, visiblement lui aussi à bout de patience, Heero le pénétra de nouveau d'un ample et profond coup de rein. Duo ne pu retenir un cri de plaisir qui lui déchira la gorge lorsque il le sentit s'enfoncer profondément entre ses chairs et toucher quelque chose en lui

Lentement, la douleur reflua le laissant en proie à un désir violent et sans la moindre pudeur, Duo esquissais un lent déhanchement lascif, faisant ainsi comprendre à Heero qu'il pouvait se mouvoir. Les mains fermement ancrées sur ses hanches, Heero le pénétrait avec une ardeur teintée de douceur en un mélange subtile qui attisa le plaisir du châtain à son paroxysme. Duo adorait quand Heero lui faisait l'amour, lorsqu'il lui offrait tout ce qu'il avait à donner sans la moindre retenue. Il adorait sentir son corps céder lentement sous ses assauts pour l'accueillir toujours plus profondément en lui, en ces instants intenses mais bien trop courts durant lesquels leur âmes communiaient, entièrement mises à nues.

Galvanisé par le plaisir incandescent qui lui incendiait les reins, Duo criait son plaisir à s'en briser la voix tandis que Heero le pénétrait avec une ardeur sans cesse renouvelée. Lachant la bride de son plaisir, Heero se laissa gagner par l'ardeur de leurs ébats et augmentant proportionnellement la cadence de ses va et vient, gardant cependant le contrôle de sa pénétration, il les menait tous deux jusqu'au point de non retour avec une fougue dévastatrice.  
Emporté par un tourbillon de sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres, Duo donnait de la voix, criant librement son plaisir tout en tentant de se raccrocher à un semblant de réalité.

Les mains crispées sur la faillance, il esquissa un violent tressaillement lorsqu'une des mains de son amant vint caresser mon érection douloureusement tendue, lui procurant un maximum de plaisir. Sous les assauts du japonais qui le possédait avec vigueur, Duo oubliait tout ce qui n'avait pas trait à lui, son monde s'étant restreint au sien. Plus rien n'existait... Il n'y avait que lui... Ses mains posées sur lui, Heero en lui et son souffle brûlant et haletant qui venait balayer ses cheveux trempés collés sur sa nuque et ses épaules. Submergé par le plaisir qu'il ressentait, Heero gémit plusieurs fois le prénom de son amant, le faisant frissonner d'exaltation. Se savoir la source de son désir et de son plaisir procurait à Duo une joie et une fierté sans limite, ravivant son orgueil.

Soudain, au bord de la jouissance, Heero accéléra plus qu'il n'était possible la cadence de ses va et vient, tandis que sa main s'activait toujours sur l'intimité de son ange. A la façon dont sa main se crispait sur sa hanche et dont ses ongles se plantaient dans sa chair meurtrie, Duo su qu'il était tout proche de la jouissance. D'une voix brisée par le plaisir, la respiration haletante, Heero déclara d'une voix sensuellement rauque :

- Duo... Je vais... Oh oui... Duo... Oui... Mon amour...

- Heero... Heero... Sanglota le châtain ivre de plaisir. Take me faster... Please... I want you harder...

Electrisé par les supplications délicieusement indécentes qui s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes de son amant, Heero accéda à sa requête. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de Duo, Heero s'enivrait de son odeur. Le corps collé contre celui de son amant, il gémit au creux de son oreille :

- Allez-viens mon amour... Viens avec moi...

- Oui... Oui ! S'exclama le châtain. Je viens... Heero... Oui... Plus fort...

Dans un ultime coup de rein plus puissant et profond que les précédents, Heero mena Duo à la jouissance. L'orgasme déferla sur eux avec la violence d'une tornade et ils jouirent dans un cri, chacun prononçant le prénom de l'autre. Littéralement épuisé, Heero se laissa retomber sur le corps de son cadet, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Haletant, ils restèrent un temps sans bouger, retrouvant lentement un rythme cardiaque régulier. Les yeux fermés, Heero s'enivrait de l'odeur de son amant, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts.

- Je t'aime, murmura le japonais au creux de l'oreille de Duo.

A ces mots, l'américain frissonna violemment et esquissa un mouvement pour se retourner. Comprenant ce que voulait le châtain, Heero se retira délicatement de son intimité, arrachant à Duo un frisson de bien-être, tout en déposant un tendre baiser sur son épaule.

Une fois libre de ses mouvements, Duo se retourna et, passant ses bras autour du cou du japonais, il l'attira doucement à lui avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus tendres. Un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, Heero répondit au baiser avec la même douceur que Duo, avant d'y mettre fin, déposant une multitude de baisers papillons sur son visage.

- Je t'aime Heero, murmura le châtain dans un soupir de bien-être.

- Je t'aime tenshi... Tu m'as agréablement surpris tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il malicieusement, amusé de voir Duo s'empourprer. C'est rare de te voir aussi passionné...

- Tu m'as allumé toute la journée, se justifia le châtain.

- Et quand je vois le résultat, je me dis que c'était une bonne idée... Souffla le japonais en l'embrassant dans le cou, arrachant un frisson de plaisir au châtain.

Lorsque Duo sentit qu'Heero commençait à s'échauffer de nouveau, il posa doucement ses mains sur son torse et le repoussa légèrement :

- Tu n'étais pas censé m'emmener quelque part ce soir ? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Tu y tiens vraiment ? S'enquérit le japonais, espiègle.

- Et comment ! S'exclama l'américain. Allez bouge-toi avant qu'il soit trop tard ! Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'y tiens moi, à cette soirée !

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, ô homme de ma vie, déclara alors l'asiatique, s'attirant un sourire amusé de la part de son cadet.

Délicatement, Heero attira Duo à lui et le faisant se tourner, il attrapa le shampoing et entreprit de lui laver les cheveux, s'attirant un soupir de bien-être de la part de leur propriétaire. Après quoi, il versa du gel douche dans ses mains et avec une tendresse toute particulière, il se mit à laver son amant, s'attirant quelques rougissements prononcés lorsque ses doigts s'aventurèrent au niveau de son intimité encore souillée. Terriblement gêné, Duo ne fit cependant aucun commentaires et lorsqu'Heero eut achevé de le laver, ponctuant cela d'un tendre baiser sur son épaule, il se retourna et à son tour, il entreprit de laver le japonais.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils consentirent enfin à sortir de la douche. Heero rassembla leur affaires abandonnées sur le sol et les jeta dans la panière à linge sale avant de sortir deux serviettes. Avec la première, il se sécha les cheveux avant de faire pareil avec ceux de son amant, qui protesta vivement entre deux éclats de rire. Avec la seconde, il attira Duo à lui et entoura leur deux corps nus. Après quoi, il guida Duo jusque dans leur chambre et lorsque la porte se fut refermée derrière eux, il laissa la serviette tomber au sol. Attrapant Duo par la main, il le guida à travers la chambre et ouvrant l'armoire, il entreprit de chercher des vêtements pour son amant.

- Tien, déclara-t-il après avoir trouvé ce qu'il cherchait. Met ça ! Ajouta-t-il en lui tendant les vêtements.

- Thank you, Hee-chan, sourit le châtain en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. I love you, honey...

- Aishiteru, Duo-koi, murmura le brun en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts avant de le regarder s'éloigner de quelques pas.

Usant de toute sa volonté, il détacha son regard du corps tant attrayant de son amant pour reporter son attention sur son armoire. Quelques minutes plus tard, tous deux étaient habillés. Se tournant vers son cadet, Heero resta muet d'admiration.

- Tu es resplendissant tenshi, murmura le japonais en s'approchant de lui.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda le châtain, les joues rouges.

- Ais-je pour habitude de te mentir ? Rassures-toi, tu es parfait !

- Merci Hee-chan, sourit l'américain, gêné. Hee-chan ?

- Oui mon ange ?

- Tu... Tu voudrais bien me coiffer, s'il te plaît ?

- Avec plaisir, sourit le brun. Installe-toi, je vais chercher ta brosse...

L'instant suivant, Heero était de retour et s'agenouillait derrière son amant. Là, avec une douceur extrême, sachant Duo très sensible du cuir chevelu, il entreprit de dénouer les noeuds qui s'étaient formés dans sa chevelure.

- Tenshi ? Appela-t-il, lorsqu'il eut achevé son devoir.

- Oui Hee-chan ?

- Me permet-tu de te faire une queue de cheval ?

- Euh... Oui... Si tu veux, souffla le châtain, surpris par cette question des plus inattendues.

Satisfait, Heero s'activa à arranger les cheveux de son amant. Une fois fait, il le fit se retourner et d'une main, il lui caressa tendrement la joue :

- Tu es magnifique, mon ange...

Le rouge aux joues, Duo ne répondit rien. Attrapant Heero par le col de sa chemise, il l'attira à lui et lui vola un tendre baiser.

- Quelle heure se fait-il, Hee-chan ? Demanda-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

- Il sera dix-neuf heures dans une vingtaine de minutes. Tu es prêt ?

- Je me lave les dents et je le serais, sourit l'américain.

- Bien, je n'ai d'autre choix que de te laisser partir, alors ? Sourit le brun.

- Cela pourrait être utile en effet ! Rétorqua Duo, malicieux. Je reviens, souffla-t-il en s'écartant de son amant.

L'instant suivant, il était de nouveau à la salle de bain et se brossait les dents. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Heero qui l'imita avant de se vaporiser une légère touche de parfum. Sentant cette odeur, Duo se colla tout contre lui et enfoui son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur à plein poumons :

- Tu sens bon, Hee-chan...

- C'est le parfum que je met tous les jours mon ange, sourit le japonais, amusé de voir que Duo refusait de le lâcher, s'enivrant de son odeur.

- Je sais... Mais c'est pas seulement ça... C'est un parfum qui se marie très bien à l'odeur naturelle de ta peau... Il te va particulièrement bien... Tu sens bon... Et puis, tu n'es pas comme certains hommes qui pense qu'il faut vider la bouteille de parfum pour sentir bon... Non, toi, c'est juste parfait !

- Merci mon coeur, sourit le brun en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

L'instant suivant, ils allaient rejoindre Ayame dans le salon. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver, elle adressa un sourire entendu à son fils qui eut la décence de rougir.

- Vous êtes très élégant, mes garçons, déclara Ayame.

- Merci Ayame, rougit le natté.

- A quelle heure partez-vous ?

- Dans quelques minutes, lorsque nous serons prêt, répondit le japonais. Duo, tu emmènes Loki ?

- Je ne sais pas... Tout dépend de l'endroit où tu m'emmènes, sourit le châtain.

- Tu peux l'emmener si tu veux, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, le rassura l'asiatique.

- Merci Hee-chan, murmura le châtain en lui volant un furtif baiser. Loki ! Viens !

Aussitôt, le chien accouru vers son maître qui, à tâtons, l'arnacha de son harnais. Après quoi, il enfila ses chaussures et son manteau et l'instant suivant, le carillon sonnait à l'entrée.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? Demanda Ayame à son fils depuis le salon.

- Non, Okasan ! Mais toi oui ! S'exclama le japonais en faisant entrer le professeur.

- Bonsoir Duo, Heero !

- Bonsoir professeur ! Okasan est dans le salon, venez !

Heero conduisit le professeur jusque dans le salon et avant qu'Ayame n'ait le temps de réaliser entièrement ce qui se passait, Heero l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue avant de s'éclipser en leur souhaitant à tous deux une bonne soirée. L'instant d'après, Heero et Duo étaient dehors et le japonais riait encore de la mine surprise qu'avait affichée sa mère à la vue du professeur J.

- Tu n'es quand même pas croyable Hee-chan, sourit le natté alors qu'Heero lui ouvrait la portière côté passager. Je ne connaissais pas ce côté de ta personnalité...

- Et tu l'aimes ? Demanda le japonais, malicieux.

- J'aime tout de toi, Hee-chan, murmura le châtain.

Tout sourire, Heero se pencha vers lui afin de lui voler un tendre baiser.

- Allez, en route ! Déclara-t-il lorsqu'ils se furent séparés.

Docilement, Duo fit monter Loki à ses pieds avant de prendre place à son tour. L'instant suivant, Heero était installé côté conducteur et ils quittèrent la cours en direction du centre ville. Une fois arrivé à destination, Heero gara la voiture un peu plus loin et ils firent le reste du chemin à pieds, main dans la main, profitant du calme de ce début de soirée. Bientôt, Heero guida son amant dans un restaurant situé un peu plus loin. Passant devant lui, il lui tint galamment la porte ouverte afin de le laisser entrer avant de lui reprendre la main de nouveau.

- Hee-chan ? Où sommes-nous ? Demanda le châtain, de plus en plus curieux.

- Dans un petit restaurant très sympa, répondit le japonais en lui souriant tendrement. J'espère que tu as faim !

- Je suis affamé, répondit le natté en lui rendant son sourire. Surtout après le sport que tu m'as fait faire tout à l'heure ! Ajouta-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Pour toute réponse, Heero serra doucement les doigts de son amant entre les siens.

- Messieurs, bonsoir ! Déclara un serveur en arrivant vers eux. Souhaitez-vous une table ?

- Pour deux personnes, s'il vous plaît, répondit le brun.

- Fumeur ou non ?

- Non fumeur !

- Veuillez me suivre, messieurs ! Déclara le serveur.

Duo, guidé de Loki et Heero n'eut aucun mal à se mouvoir, son amant ne manquant pas de le prévenir d'une marche où d'un quelconque obstacle. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à leur table, Heero aida Duo à s'installer avant de prendre place en face de lui. Docilement, Loki se coucha aux pieds de son maître.

- Prendrez-vous un apéritif ? Demanda le serveur.

- Duo ? Appela le brun.

- Juste un coca pour moi ! Répondit le châtain.

- Je prendrais un kir, merci, déclara le japonais. Pourriez-vous apporter de l'eau pour notre chien, en même temps ?

- J'en prend note, déclara le serveur avant de s'éclipser.

Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment éloigné, Duo chercha la main d'Heero sur la table. Le voyant faire, le japonais enlaça ses doigts aux siens, souriant à le voir rougir.

- Merci d'avoir organisé cette soirée pour moi, Darling... Ca me touche beaucoup...

- Je suis content que cela te plaise, sourit le brun, rassuré.

- En quel honneur, cette soirée ? Demanda le châtain.

- En l'honneur que je t'aime tout simplement, sourit le japonais. Nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de sortir souvent toi et moi, et je profite de l'occasion pour que l'on se retrouve un peu...

- Je t'aime Heero, souffla le châtain, ému.

Prenant la main de son amant dans la sienne, Heero la porta à ses lèvres et déposa un tendre baiser sur le dos de celle-ci. L'instant suivant, le serveur était de retour avec les apéritifs et un saladier rempli d'eau qu'il déposa sur la table.

Aussitôt, Duo s'en empara maladroitement, avant de se pencher vers son chien et de poser le saladier près de lui tandis qu'Heero remerciait le serveur qui, regardant Duo faire, n'avait pas bougé. Du coup, il s'éloigna rapidement après avoir été rappelé à l'ordre par Heero.

- Heero ? Appela le natté après un temps.

- Oui mon ange ?

- On remontera à cheval ?

- Bien sûr. Pour être honnête, je caressais l'espoir de te voir remonter Lullaby sans crainte avant la fin de l'année...

- Tu es sérieux ? Tu... Tu crois que je pourrais ?

- Naturellement, répondit le japonais. Tu as réintégrer toutes les bases en l'espace de quelques semaines, Duo. Je sais pas si tu réalises les progrès que tu as fait depuis que l'on se connaît... Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne crois pas en toi...

- Ce n'est pas ça, murmura l'américain, troublé. C'est juste que... Je sais pas, je... J'ai l'impression d'en être toujours au même point, de ne pas avancer...

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi, tenshi... Tu cherches à aller trop vite... Laisse le temps au temps, Duo... Crois-moi, Duo, ce que tu as accompli jusqu'à maintenant, c'est bien plus que ce que je ne l'avais espéré...

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, Duo... Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire plaisir, mais parce que je le pense...

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un petit sourire timide.

- Je t'aime, Heero... Souffla le châtain. Je t'aime tant...

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, sourit le brun.

L'instant suivant, le serveur apporta la carte avant de s'éclipser de nouveau. Heero aida Duo à choisir et quelques minutes plus tard, le serveur repartait avec leur commande. Finalement, ce fut Heero qui reprit la parole :

- Duo...

- Oui, Hee-chan ?

- Tu as vraiment l'intention de reprendre tes études ?

- Oui, répondit Duo. Je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par le droit, Heero et je... Maintenant que j'ose de nouveau m'approcher des chevaux, je... J'espérais que peut-être je pourrais continuer...

- C'est une très bonne idée, tenshi, le rassura le japonais. Où se trouve ton école ?

- Il y a une école spécialisée pour les non-voyants à Sank...

- Sank ? Mais c'est tout près d'ici ! S'exclama le japonais.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui sourire timidement. A cet instant, le serveur revint avec leur plat et Heero attendit qu'il soit reparti pour reprendre la conversation :

- Tu as déjà réfléchi à comment t'organiser ?

- Et bien, je... Je pensais prendre un appartement en ville. Papa et Maman sont d'accord pour me le payer. C'est la solution qui nous à parut la plus simple...

- Il y a encore plus simple mon ange, tu sais... Tu pourrais venir à la maison... Cela éviterait des frais inutiles à tes parents. Surtout qu'un appartement à la capitale n'est pas donné...

- Je... Vivre avec toi ?

- Oui, qu'en dis-tu ? On pourrait même se prendre un petit studio dans le coin...

- Un studio ? Mais avec quel argent, Hee-chan ? Soupira le châtain. Tu oublies que je suis encore chez mes parents et que je ne travaille pas... Je n'ai aucun revenu Heero, ajouta-t-il, déçu.

Sentant la détresse de son amant, Heero lui prit la main et la serra doucement.

- J'ai réussi à mettre un peu d'argent de côté, Duo. Suffisamment pour payer les frais d'un appartement ou d'un studio... Ensuite, j'ai toujours moyen de trouver du travail, chez J ou ailleurs pour la suite...

- Je... Je suis vraiment très touché, Darling... Vraiment... Vivre avec toi, c'est... Ce serait merveilleux, mais je... Je refuse de me faire entretenir, Heero... Je ne veux pas dépendre de toi...

- Et moi ça ne me gêne absolument pas, mon ange. Au contraire... Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir, Duo... Cela nous permettrait d'être ensemble...

- Mais tu te rends pas compte Hee-chan... C'est vraiment beaucoup d'argent...

Pour toute réponse, Heero posa son index sur les lèvres de son amant, l'incitant au silence.

- Je t'aime Duo... N'étais-tu pas le premier à émettre l'hypothèse que l'on s'installe ensemble ?

- Si, mais pas à tes frais, Heero...

Le japonais garda le silence le temps d'un instant avant de reprendre :

- Combien d'années d'études te reste-t-il ?

- C'est une formation sur trois ans... J'ai arrêté la mienne au milieu de la seconde année... Du coup, si je la reprend, il me reste deux ans... Deux ans c'est long, Heero...

- Long, certes, mais pas insurmontable, Duo... Crois-moi quand je te dis que nous pouvons y arriver...

- Je t'aime, Heero, murmura le châtain.

- Alors c'est oui ? Demanda le brun, le coeur battant.

- C'est oui, céda l'américain en lui adressant un sourire radieux. A condition que je demande à Papa et Maman de t'aider financièrement jusqu'à ce que je sois indépendant et que je puisse participer moi aussi.

- C'est ton unique condition ? Demanda le japonais, les yeux brillants.

- C'est l'unique dans l'immédiat, sourit le châtain.

- Je t'aime, Duo... Si tu savais comme je t'aime, mon ange... Allez, reprit-il après une courte pause. Mangeons tant que c'est encore chaud !

- Oui, sourit le châtain.

Ils mangèrent en silence, parlant de temps en temps. Occasionnellement, sous le regard amusé d'Heero qui le regardait faire, Duo donnait discrètement des morceaux de viande à Loki qui se recouchait sagement une fois le morceau de nouriture avalé.

- Tout le monde n'a pas l'air d'apprécier autant que Loki, déclara le japonais sans cacher son amusement.

A ces mots, Duo s'empourpra violemment et murmura un faible "pardon" avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette.

- Il n'y a rien à pardonner, tenshi, le rassura le brun. Ton plat ne te plait pas ?

- Hein ? Oh, si ! Si, c'est très bon...

Tendrement, Heero posa sa main sur celle de son amant. Ils finirent de manger en silence.

- Heero ? Appela Duo après un temps.

- Oui tenshi ?

- Tu n'as pas peur des contraintes ? Tu n'as pas peur que ça ne marche pas entre nous ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu que cela ne marche pas ? Nous avons déjà vécu ensemble l'espace d'un mois, Duo. Ce n'est certes pas deux ans, mais c'est déjà une expérience, tu ne crois pas ? Et pour répondre à ta question, oui j'ai peur. Mais j'ai confiance en l'avenir et en notre amour. J'affronterai toutes les épreuves que la vie mettra sur mon chemin pour être avec toi, mon amour...

Emu comme jamais, Duo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Du revers de la main, il les chassa d'un geste et dans un sourire, il demanda timidement :

- On rentre ?

- Tu ne veux pas rester ? Demanda le brun, surpris.

- J'ai surtout très envie que tu me fasse l'amour, Hee-chan... Murmura le châtain, les joues rouges de son audace.

A ces mots, Heero frissonna violemment et sans attendre, il se leva.

- Heero ? Appela Duo surpris.

- Allons-y ! Répondit le brun en aidant Duo à se relever et à enfiler son manteau.

Après quoi, Duo emmena Loki avant de se laisser entraîner par le brun. Heero régla la note et deux minutes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau à l'extérieur. Là, Heero attira Duo à lui et avec fougue, il lui vola un baiser passionné. D'abord surpris, Duo finit par se laisser aller et répondit au baiser avec la même ardeur que son amant. C'est haletant et les sens en éveil, qu'ils se séparèrent.

- J'ai terriblement envie de toi, mon ange...

- Moi aussi Hee-chan...

Le trajet du retour se déroula dans une tension à couper au couteau. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils firent tout de même attention à ne pas réveiller Ayame qui semblait déjà être couchée et Duo s'occupa de donner à manger et à boire à Loki. Une fois fait, Heero attira Duo dans sa chambre et lorsque la porte se fut refermée, il l'attira à lui pour un baiser enflammé.

A bout de souffle, Duo repoussa doucement son amant et s'arrachant à son étreinte, un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres, il recula jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea. Hypnotisé par la démarche sensuelle et la félinité que dégageait son amant, Heero resta immobile, la gorge sèche, le contemplant avec convoitise.

- Viens, Heero, murmura le châtain en tendant une main vers lui. Ce soir, je suis à toi pour toute la nuit...

Ce fut les paroles de Duo qui ramenèrent le japonais à la réalité. Le coeur battant, il rejoignit son amant sur le lit, s'installant entre ses jambes avant de lui voler un baiser brûlant.

La suite ne fut plus que soupirs et gémissements de plaisir. Heero fit l'amour à Duo avec une passion dévorante teintée de tendresse et Duo s'abandonna entièrement entre les bras de son amant. Epuisé, Heero s'effondra entre les bras de Duo, retrouvant petit à petit une respiration normale. Puis, lentement, amoureusement, ils refirent l'amour, s'offrant l'un à l'autre encore et encore jusqu'à ce que les premiers rayons de soleil viennent éclaircir le ciel. Repus et comblés, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, aux premières lueurs de l'aube.

Il était onze heures passée lorsqu'Heero se réveilla, gêné par la lumière du jour qui illuminait la chambre. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba nez à nez avec une chevelure châtain aux reflets dorés. Un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, il se redressa sur un coude, soulevant son torse du matelas sur lequel il reposait et les yeux brillant d'un amour incomensurable, il observa son amant qui dormait encore. Du bout des doigts, il écarta une mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux, faisant frissonner le bel endormi.

S'approchant alors de lui, il se pencha au dessus de son amant et déposa un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres. Il eut la surprise de voir Duo sourire tendrement à ce contact tandis que dans un souffle, il murmura :

- Que fais-tu ?

- Je t'observe, sourit le brun. Ohayo tenshi...

- 'Morning Darling... sourit le châtain.

Alors qu'il se redressait sur ses coudes pour embrasser son amant, le japonais se recula légèrement, taquin :

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, bouda l'américain.

- Fait quoi ? Demanda Heero, faussement innocent.

- Fait pas semblant de pas savoir ! Rétorqua Duo.

Pour toute réponse, Heero se pencha sur son amant et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus tendre.

- Je t'aime, honey... Souffla le châtain.

- Je t'aime, répondit Heero en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

L'instant suivant, Heero se rallongeait sur le ventre en soupirant de bien-être. A son tour, Duo se redressa et tendrement, il laissa courir ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant. Arrivé au niveau de ses fesses, il remonta, arrachant un frisson de plaisir à Heero. Il réitéra son geste plusieurs fois avant de se redresser. Le drap retomba alors sur le lit, dévoilant à Heero la perfection de son corps nu. Cependant, le japonais n'eut pas le loisir de le contempler plus longtemps car bientôt, Duo disparut de son champ de vision. Curieux, Heero ne bougea pas et sa surprise augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il sentit l'américain s'asseoir sur ses fesses.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il, mi amusé mi curieux. Que fais-tu ?

Pour toute réponse, Duo se pencha vers lui et Heero frissonna violemment lorsque ses cheveux dénattés vinrent effleurer sa peau nue de son dos. Avec tendresse, Duo déposa ses lèvres sur l'omoplate gauche du japonais avant de se redresser.

Durant de longue minutes, il laissa ses doigts courir le long du dos d'Heero. Apprenant le relief de ses muscles, s'attirant multiples soupirs de bien-être de la part de son amant. Puis, lentement, ses doigts se mirent à tracer des lettres dans son dos, formant des mots, puis des phrases.

- A quoi tu joues ? Sourit le japonais.

- Sshhtt, souffla l'américain. Ferme les yeux...

Docile, Heero obéit et se laissa porter par la fantasie de son amant, tentant de déchiffrer les mots que Duo s'amusait à tracer du bout des doigts.

- Tu es bien câlin, ce matin, sourit le japonais après un long moment, alors que Duo, lassé de son jeu, s'était allongé tout contre lui.

- Vraiment ? Demanda le châtain en l'embrassant tendrement sur l'épaule.

- Mmhm... Qu'as-tu à me demander ?

- Mais rien du tout... Hee-chan ? Appela-t-il, l'instant suivant.

- Oui mon tendre ? Répondit le brun, dissimulant un sourire amusé.

- Tu m'emmènes faire du cheval aujourd'hui ?

D'un habile coup de rein, Heero se retourna pour faire face à son amant et l'attirant à lui, il lui vola un tendre baiser :

- Avec plaisir, tenshi...

- Je t'aime, sourit le châtain.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Notes :

(1) **Musuko** : "fils" selon un dictonnaire de traduction.

(2) **Coliques** : Les chevaux, les ânes et les mulets peuvent avoir brusquement de graves dans l'. Ces douleurs qui leur donnent un comportement anormal, peuvent être causées par une colique. La colique est plus fréquente chez le que chez l'âne et le mulet. Elle est occasionnelle chez d'autres espèces.

* * *

Coucou !

Après près de deux ans (mon dieu, la honte !) sans publication et plusieurs mails de la part de lectrices fidèles (que je remercie de m'avoir brassée soit-dit au passage ^_^) voici (enfin...) le chapitre 20 qui, je l'espère, vous aura plus. Encore une fois, je m'excuse d'avoir mi autant de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, mais je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment continuer cette histoire. C'est pourquoi j'ai préféré la mettre en pause le temps de retrouver des idées ! Mais rassurez-vous, la motivation et les idées me sont revenues :) Il me manque plus qu'à tapper le chapitre suivant ^^

Pour ce qui est du reste, je viens de terminer une nouvelle histoire (comme quoi, je n'ai pas que chaumé durant ces deux ans ^^). Cependant, celle-ci ne sera publiée que lorsque je l'aurai entièrement terminée ! Etant donné qu'il ne me reste que l'épilogue à écrire, cela ne devrait pas être trop long (normalement ^^")

Voilà, je ne vous en dis pas plus, car je me doute que les news de fic originales ne soient pas votre tasse de thé ^^

Bon, voila, cette fois je crois que j'ai définitivement fait le tour de toutes les nouveautés :)

Je vous remercie encore infiniment pour vos commentaires et vos encouragements et vous dit à très bientôt.

'ros kisu

- shini -


	22. Chapter 22

**Titre**: Danse avec lui

**Auteur**** :** Shinigami

**Genre**** :** UA, OOC, General, Romance, Family,

**Couple**** :** Heero x Duo ; Trowa x Quatre

Merci à : **angel-of-dead**, **Blackunicorn39**, **elisa**, **Sortilege**, **Carlia-Snape **et **Milesha** pour leur review sur le chapitre 20 de Danse avec lui.

Note : Je me suis relue plusieurs fois afin de corriger les fautes, mais il se peut qu'il en reste encore. Si c'est le cas, j'en suis désolée.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

- Hee-chan ? Appela le châtain en entrant dans la chambre à coucher du japonais.

- Oui tenshi ? Répondit Heero en se détournant de son écran d'ordinateur sur lequel il consultait ses mails.

- Je peux emprunter ton téléphone, s'il te plaît ? Je voudrais prévenir Papa et Maman, leur dire que nous décalons notre date d'arrivée.

- Bien sûr mon ange. Il est sur ma table de chevet...

- Merci Darling, répondit le natté en s'en emparant.

- Tu as besoin d'aide pour le numéro ? Proposa le brun en se tournant vers lui.

- S'il te plaît, murmura le natté en rougissant légèrement, tout en lui tendant le téléphone.

L'instant suivant, après avoir composé le numéro de mémoire, Heero rendit le téléphone à son amant qui alla s'allonger en travers sur leur lit. Quelques sonneries plus tard, la voix grave et apaisante de David Maxwell résonnait dans l'appareil :

- Allô ?

- Papa ? Appela le natté. C'est Duo...

- Duo, mon garçon ! S'exclama David. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien, merci. Et toi ? Tout se passe bien à la maison ?

- Ben écoute, ma foi oui. Ta mère se languit de ton retour, sinon rien de bien particulier. Et toi, fils ? Que racontes-tu de beau ? Tu reviens bientôt à la maison ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs, je voulais vous parler de ça...

- Tu sais quoi, fiston ? Je te passe ta mère ! Elle trépigne à côté du téléphone et elle saura toujours mieux t'informer que moi en cas de questions...

- Pas de problème, sourit le châtain. A bientôt Papa... Je t'aime !

- Je t'aime aussi fils... Salut Heero pour moi !

- Ca sera fait ! A bientôt Papa !

- A bientôt fils !

Un large sourire étira les lèvres de l'américain lorsqu'il entendit les chamailleries de ses parents à l'autre bout du file. L'instant suivant, la voix d'Helen retentissait dans le téléphone :

- Allô, mon poussin ?

- Bonjour Maman, sourit le châtain.

- Comment vas-tu mon bébé ? Heero prend soin de toi ?

- Je vais bien Maman, et oui, Heero s'occupe très bien de moi. Et toi, comment ça va ?

Son attention reportée sur son écran d'ordinateur, Heero ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en entendant la conversation de Duo avec ses parents. Il savait les Maxwell très protecteurs envers leur plus jeune fils, mais leurs réactions le faisait toujours sourire.

- Je vais bien mon chéri, merci. Ton père et moi commençons à nous demander quand est-ce que tu reviens à la maison et si tu sera là pour les fêtes de fin d'année...

- Et bien, à ce propos... Commença Duo, hésitant. Je... J'ai proposé à Heero et Ayame de venir passer les fêtes à la maison... Qu'en dis-tu ?

- C'est une merveilleuse idée ! Ton père n'a que le nom d'Heero à la bouche ! S'exclama Helen en riant. Il n'arrête pas de vanter ses louanges ! Et puis, cela nous fera l'occasion de rencontrer la maman de ton petit-ami. Dit leur que c'est avec grand plaisir que nous les accueillerons !

- Merci Maman, sourit l'américain.

- Allons, ce n'est rien ! Mais dis-moi, quand est-ce que tu te décides à rentrer ?

- Et bien... On en a un peu discuté avec Heero et... On s'est dit que l'on pourrait descendre pour dans quinze jours... Cela serait le plus simple et éviterait un voyage à 'Ro pour venir chercher sa mère...

- Oui, vous avez bien raison ! Surtout que ce n'est pas la porte à côté ! Alors, dis-moi, reprit-elle après une courte pause. Que fais-tu de beau chez Heero ?

- Je monte à cheval chez le professeur J. Heero dit que je me débrouille très bien et que bientôt je pourrais remonter Deathscythe...

- Si Heero le dit, alors ça doit être vrai, sourit Helen de l'autre côté du fil.

De son côté, Heero avait éteint son ordinateur après avoir consulté tous ses mails et était venu rejoindre son amant sur le lit, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Câlin, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son cadet et inspira profondément son odeur, comme pour s'en imprégner, arrachant un frisson de bien-être au châtain. Duo parla encore quelques minutes à sa mère, puis, à contrecoeur, il déclara :

- Je vais devoir te laisser, Maman. J'appelle du portable de 'Ro et je ne voudrais pas utiliser toutes ses unités...

- D'accord mon chéri, soupira Helen. Nous vous attendons pour dans quinze jours alors ?

- Oui, répondit le natté. Je te rappellerai pour te tenir au courant et te dire quand on descend...

- D'accord mon poussin... Allez, prend soin de toi mon grand et passe le bonjour à Heero de notre part !

- Je lui dirais, sourit le châtain. A bientôt Maman, je t'embrasse. Et embrasse Papa pour moi.

- Ca sera fait ! Je t'aime mon poussin !

- Je t'aime aussi Maman, à bientôt.

- A bientôt mon grand, souffla Helen avant de raccrocher.

Timidement, Duo tendit le téléphone à son amant qui s'en empara et raccrocha à son tour avant de le poser sur le lit derrière lui.

- Comment vont tes parents ? Demanda le japonais en attirant Duo à lui, enfouissant de nouveau son visage dans son cou.

- Ils vont bien ! Ils te passent le bonjour et apparemment, d'après Maman, Papa n'arrête pas de parler de toi ! Tu lui as vraiment fait bonne impression !

- Tu m'en vois flatté, sourit le japonais en glissant innocemment sa main sous le t-shirt de son amant afin de caresser son ventre plat et ferme.

A ce contact, Duo ne put retenir un frisson de bien être et roulant sur le côté, il se tourna vers Heero. Fébrilement, il posa sa main sur sa joue, la caressant tendrement avant de s'approcher de lui. Là, avec une tendresse infinie, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant en une caresse aérienne. A ce contact, Heero ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir et d'un geste, il referma ses bras autour de la taille de son cadet et l'attira à lui. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui venait de se passer, Duo se retrouva allongé de tout son long au dessus du japonais qui souriait, attendrit, tandis que ses mains se faufilaient sans la moindre pudeur sous son t-shirt, caressant sa peau délicate, arrachant à Duo quelques soupirs de bien-être.

Libérant les lèvres de son amant, Heero lui vola un ultime furtif baiser et dans un souffle, gardant toujours son amant au dessus de lui, il demanda :

- Etant donné qu'il pleut averse depuis ce matin, y a-t-il quelque chose en particulier que tu voudrais faire ?

- Rester dans tes bras toute la journée, sourit le châtain en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

- Programme fort alléchant, j'en conviens, sourit le japonais. Quoi de mieux que de passer la journée avec toi, nu sous la couette... Qui sait, on pourrait peut-être faire des choses... Ajouta-t-il malicieusement, parfaitement conscient que Duo rougissait, même s'il ne le voyait pas.

- Hee-chan... Protesta faiblement le châtain, gêné. Tu es insatiable... Comment fais-tu pour avoir autant d'énergie ? Tu m'as déjà fait l'amour trois fois cette nuit... Ajouta-t-il en s'empourprant violemment.

- Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'en plaindre, rétorqua malicieusement le brun, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres. Et si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'a réclamé la troisième fois...

A ces mots, Duo ne répondit rien. Sous l'effet de la gêne qu'il ressentait, il enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant, marmonnant quelque chose qu'Heero ne parvint pas à comprendre. Cependant, il ne chercha pas à le faire répéter, se contentant de raffermir la prise de ses bras autour de sa taille svelte.

- Hee-chan ? Appela le natté après un temps.

- Oui tenshi ? Sourit tendrement le japonais.

- Je m'ennuie...

A ces mots, Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Amusé, il murmura malicieusement à l'oreille de son amant :

- Je connais un excellent moyen de te distraire, mon ange...

- Et c'est moi que tu traites d'insatiable ? Fit mine de s'offusquer le châtain en se redressant sur ses coudes.

- C'est de ta faute, soupira le japonais. Tu n'as qu'à pas être aussi excitant ! Tu n'as pas idées des visions des plus érotiques que tu m'offres à chaque fois que tu t'abandonnes à moi... Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas excité en y repensant ?

- La belle excuse ! S'exclama le châtain, le rouge aux joues. Heureusement que tu ne connais pas de saison de rut, ajouta-t-il, gentiment moqueur. J'aurais du soucis à me faire sinon...

- Il me suffit de te contempler pour être en rut, sourit l'asiatique en laissant ses mains glisser sur les fesses de son amant, les caressant à travers son pantalon.

- Tu es d'un romantique, soupira le natté. C'est sans doute l'une des plus belles déclarations que tu m'aies faites ! Ajouta-t-il, ironique, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire, amusé.

- Que veux-tu, sourit le japonais. Tu me rends l'âme poétique...

- Je vois ça ! C'est d'une délicatesse...

Pour toute réponse, Heero s'empara avidement des lèvres de son amant, l'entraînant dans un baiser enflammé. La surprise passée, Duo s'empressa de répondre au baiser avec la même ardeur qu'Heero, laissant ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux en bataille. Leur langue se rencontraient avec passion, s'entraînant l'une l'autre dans un ballet sensuel qui les laissa tous deux à bout de souffle.

- En quel honneur, ce baiser ? Demanda le châtain, haletant. Tu en as déjà marre de moi que tu cherches à m'asphyxier ? Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Non... Tu parles trop, sourit le japonais en lui volant un furtif baiser, tandis que ses mains caressaient tendrement ses fesses fermes.

- C'est hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! S'offusqua le châtain.

- Je t'aime... Murmura alors le japonais, un tendre sourire venant étirer ses lèvres.

- Hee-chan... Appela le châtain après un court silence.

- Oui mon ange ? Répondit patiemment le brun, ses mains glissant en toute innocence sous son t-shirt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes chez moi ? Demanda timidement le natté.

- Ce que j'aime chez toi ? Répéta le japonais, surpris. J'aime tout de toi, mon ange...

- Tout ? C'est à dire ?

Un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, Heero retira ses mains de sous le t-shirt de son amant et tendrement, il caressa du bout des doigts le visage de son amant :

- Ton visage d'ange, ton sourire radieux, tes lèvres pleines, ta nuque élancée, tes cheveux soyeux, ta peau douce, tes mains magnifiques, ta taille svelte, ta chute de rein vertigineuse, tes hanches étroites, tes fesses sublimes, tes jambes interminables, tes airs de diablotin, ta voix érotique... En veux-tu plus mon ange ? Demanda-t-il alors que ses doigts caressaient doucement les cuisses de Duo après avoir caressé chaque partie de son corps qu'il détaillait.

- Tu vois vraiment tout ça chez moi ? Demanda le châtain, les joues rouges.

- Tu m'as demandé de te décrire que ce je vois et ce que j'aime chez toi mon ange, je viens de t'en donner une partie, sourit tendrement le japonais.

- Je t'aime Hee-chan, souffla le natté, ému, tout en effleurant son visage du bout des doigts. Je t'aime tellement... Je... Je voudrais tant pouvoir te voir... Je voudrais pouvoir te voir sourire... Je voudrais pouvoir me noyer dans tes yeux... Je voudrais pouvoir t'observer quand tu dors et pas seulement me contenter de ta présence... Je...

La gorge noué par l'émotion et la tristesse, Duo ne put terminer sa phrase. Comprenant ce que devait ressentir son amant, Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de le serrer un peu plus fortement contre lui.

- Je... Je voudrais pouvoir te regarder lorsque tu me parles et pas seulement me contenter de tourner la tête dans la direction d'où me provient ta voix, Hee-chan... Je voudrais te voir lorsque nous faisons l'amour...

Emu par la détresse qui émanait de son cadet, Heero raffermis son étreinte autour de sa taille frêle et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front, alors qu'un sanglot étouffé s'échappait des lèvres de Duo.

- Je sais mon ange... Murmura le japonais. Je sais tout ça... Mais sache que je t'aime comme tu es... Ta cécité n'entrave en rien les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, Duo...

- Pour le moment, mais... Tu finira par t'en lasser... Tu finira par te lasser de moi et des contraintes qu'impose ma cécité...

Sans un mot, Heero prit le menton de Duo entre ses doigts afin d'attirer son attention et d'un air grave, il déclara :

- Je t'interdit de dire ça Duo... Je t'interdit de décider et penser à ma place... Ne me fais-tu pas confiance ? Ne me crois-tu pas quand je te dis que je t'aime ?

Pour toute réponse, Duo se contenta d'hocher positivement la tête, ne faisant pas suffisamment confiance à sa voix pour prendre la parole. Heero l'embrassa tendrement sur le front avant de reprendre :

- Cela me peine que tu puisses penser cela, mon ange... Crois-tu que je ferais tout ce que je fais pour toi si je ne t'aimais pas un minimum ? Crois-tu que je ferais autant de projet avec toi si je n'étais pas décidé à vivre ma vie auprès de toi ? Je t'aime, Duo... Je t'ai déjà tout donné, tout ce que je possédais... Que puis-je te donner d'autre, pour te convaincre que l'amour que je te porte est plus profond et plus fort que tu ne l'imagines ?

Malgré lui, Duo ne put retenir ses larmes et lentement, en silence, elles se mirent à couler sur ses joues. A cette vision, le coeur d'Heero se compressa dans sa poitrine. Du bout du pouce, avec une tendresse extrême, il les chassa les unes après les autres, avec une patience étonnante chez lui, jusqu'à ce que finalement, les pleurs de son amant se tarissent.

- Pardonne-moi Hee-chan, murmura le châtain. Je ne voulais pas te blesser... C'est juste que... Je... Je t'aime... Je t'aime tellement et je... J'ai peur de te perdre... J'ai peur qu'un jour tu réalises que tu mérites beaucoup mieux que moi...

A peine Duo eut-il achevé son dernier mot que l'index d'Heero venait se poser sur ses lèvres en un ordre muet de ne rien ajouter de plus :

- Tais-toi, souffla le japonais. Tu t'apprêtes à dire une bêtise ! Ajouta-t-il, un petit sourire étirant ses lèvres. Tu représentes ce qui m'est arrivé de plus beau dans la vie, Duo... Tu es tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité avoir... Et je t'aime plus que tu ne pourra jamais l'imaginer... Et quoi que tu puisses en penser, cela ne changera pas, Duo... Cela ne changera jamais... Je t'aime, Duo... Mon amour... Ma merveille... Souffla-t-il en le serrant davantage tout contre lui.

- Seigneur, Heero... Je t'aime tant... Embrasse-moi... Je t'en prie, embrasse-moi...

Echauffé par les supplications de son amant, Heero ne se fit pas prier pour répondre à sa demande et l'instant suivant, ses lèvres capturaient celles de son cadet pour un baiser des plus passionnés. Toujours allongé sur le japonais, Duo répondit avec ardeur au baiser de son amant, ses mains se perdant dans sa tignasse indomptable tandis que celles d'Heero glissaient sur la peau nue de son dos en gestes maladroits de par l'excitation qu'il ressentait.

Très vite, la chaleur de la pièce augmenta en même temps que leur chaleur corporelle et bientôt, leur corps dénudés se fondirent l'un dans l'autre avec une passion encore jamais atteinte. La fièvre qui les habitait les conduisit au sommet de la jouissance alors qu'ils se faisaient l'amour comme jamais, leur corps s'épousant à la perfection.

Ce ne fut que bien plus tard, alors que Duo reposait sur le torse de son amant, caressant distraitement son téton gauche, le bas de leur corps recouvert des couvertures, dissimulant leur nudité et leur jambes amoureusement entrelacées, que Duo prit la parole :

- Heero... Appela-t-il dans un souffle, les yeux fermés sous l'effet du bien être que lui procurait les doigts du japonais qui caressaient distraitement sa colonne vertébrale et son épaule.

- Hn ? Souffla l'asiatique sur le même ton, ne souhaitant pas troubler la tendresse de cet instant.

- Je t'aime... Pardonne-moi...

- Tu es pardonné depuis longtemps mon ange, sourit tendrement le japonais en l'embrassant délicatement sur le front. Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt Duo ? Pourquoi avoir attendu de craquer pour me dire toutes ces choses ?

- Je... Je ne sais pas... La crainte sans doute...

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de soupirer longuement tout en raffermissant sa prise autour de la taille de son amant, dans un geste destiné à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait rien à craindre.

- Je sais que ta cécité est un problème pour toi, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là...

- Je suis désolé, souffla Duo, honteux.

- Ne le sois pas. Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être, tenshi... Le rassura le japonais. Et si ta cécité est un problème pour toi, elle n'en est pas un pour moi... Et je vais te dire franchement, Duo, j'ai parfois tendance à oublier que tu ne vois pas, tant tout dans ton attitude paraît naturel...

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, mon ange ! Sourit le japonais. Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce que cela soit un problème, Duo ? Demanda-t-il doucement. Tu t'inventes des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas...

Duo garda le silence, ne sachant que répondre. Visiblement, Heero avait réponse à tout et d'un certain côté, il trouvait cela rassurant. Dans un soupir, il déclara :

- Je commence à perdre espoir, Hee-chan... Je commence à croire que je ne reverrais jamais...

- Laisse du temps en temps, Duo... Garde espoir...

- Mais ça fait deux ans, Heero... Deux ans que je vis dans le noir total et si j'ai supporté cela tant bien que mal jusqu'à maintenant, cela devient de plus en plus difficile, avoua le châtain. Je... Je voudrais pouvoir vivre normalement à tes côtés... Je voudrais pouvoir aller au cinéma avec toi, Heero... Je voudrais pouvoir visiter des musées avec toi... Je voudrais te voir sourire... Te voir _me_ sourire... Voir l'expression de ton regard lorsque je te dis "je t'aime", et tellement d'autres choses encore...

- Je sais mon coeur, soupira le brun, comprenant parfaitement la frustration de son amant. Les médecins t'ont dit que cela risquait de prendre du temps, Duo... Qui sait, peut être cinq, quinze, vingt ans, ou peut-être jamais, rien n'est défini à l'avance... Et sois certain que si je pouvais changer les choses, je le ferais... Mais je ne le peux pas, Duo... Je peux te promettre beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça, Duo... La seule chose que tu as à faire, c'est prendre ton mal en patience... Et venir me parler quand ça ne va pas, car je ne veux plus que tu te fasses des films, mon ange, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-il dans un demi sourire. Surtout que je sais à présent que tu as une imagination très fertile !

- Pardon... Murmura le natté en enfouissant son visage contre le torse puissant de son amant.

- Cesse donc de t'excuser, Koibito, murmura le japonais en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

- Je t'aime, Heero...

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, souffla le japonais en le serrant tout contre lui. Je t'en prie, n'en doute plus jamais...

- Jamais, Hee-chan...

Heero ne répondit rien et bientôt, un silence calme et apaisant les enveloppa. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Duo pour sombrer dans les limbes du sommeil. Heero lui, ne trouva pas le sommeil. Un sourire tendre étirant ses lèvres, il observait amoureusement son amant endormi, veillant sur son sommeil. De temps en temps, il lui soufflait un "je t'aime" au creux de l'oreille et, malgré tout, Duo semblait l'entendre dans son sommeil, car à ces moment là, son corps était parcourut de frisson de bien-être.

Après un long moment à contempler son ange, Heero s'arracha le plus discrètement possible de son étreinte. Duo gémit dans son sommeil, se tourna sur le ventre, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Du bout des doigts, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, Heero caressa la joue de son cadet et déposa tendrement ses lèvres sur son épaule offerte. Puis, avant de se lever, il tira la couverture à lui et le recouvrit afin qu'il ne prenne pas froid. Puis, après quelques minutes à l'observer dormir, il consentit à se lever. Enfilant son boxer, il attrapa des vêtements propres et se rendit à la salle de bain. Dix minutes plus tard, il était lavé et habillé de propre et s'attablait devant son ordinateur, prenant soin de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas réveiller Duo qui dormait paisiblement.

Là, après avoir ouvert la page internet, il entreprit ses recherches. Il passa près d'une heure à affiner ses recherches tout en prenant des notes. Plongé dans ses recherches, il n'entendit pas Duo se réveiller.

- Hee-chan ? Appela le châtain d'une voix endormie.

Aussitôt, l'interpellé cessa ce qu'il était en train de faire et alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, dans lequel Duo s'étirait paresseusement.

- Coucou mon ange, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Hello Darling, sourit le natté.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui, répondit Duo de bonne humeur. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Je t'entendais taper à l'ordinateur...

- J'ai fais quelques recherches pendant que tu dormais...

- Ah oui ? Quelle genre de recherche ? Demanda le natté, curieux.

- Des appartements. Dans le coin...

- Oh, souffla Duo. Et ça à donné quoi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Hn... J'ai noté quelques numéros de téléphone. J'appellerais cet après-midi...

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant d'adresser à son amant un sourire empli d'amour.

- Hee-chan, souffla-t-il après un court silence.

- Hn ?

- Je suis heureux...

Un large sourire vint étirer les lèvres du japonais avant qu'il ne s'empare avec douceur des lèvres de son amant. Une fois le baiser rompu, Heero, à moitié allongé sur Duo depuis que le natté l'avait attiré à lui pour leur baiser, demanda dans un murmure :

- Duo... Quand est-ce que tu comptes reprendre tes cours ?

- La prochaine session est au mois de mars. Je pense reprendre à ce moment là, plutôt que d'attendre octobre prochain et rester un an de plus sans rien faire...

- Tu as contacté l'école ? Demanda le japonais.

- Oui, ils m'ont envoyé le dossier d'inscription. Je l'ai reçu juste avant de partir, du coup, j'ai pas eu le temps de le remplir avec Maman...

- Tu veux qu'on regarde ensemble ? Proposa le japonais.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? Demanda le châtain, agréablement surpris.

- Question idiote, mon ange, sourit l'asiatique. Allez, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant furtivement. Va te laver, on regardera ça après, d'accord ?

- Je t'aime, Hee-chan, sourit l'américain.

- Je t'aime aussi, sourit le japonais en l'embrassant tendrement. Allez ! Debout !

Joignant le geste à la parole, il aida Duo à se lever, souriant de voir l'américain s'empourprer de sa nudité. Comme Heero précédemment, il enfila son boxer de la veille et attrapant un jean et un boxer propre ainsi qu'une chemise à Heero, il fila sous la douche. Il en ressortit une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Entrant dans la chambre, il eut la surprise de trouver Heero au téléphone, aussi resta-t-il aussi discret que possible.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero raccrochait. Sa curiosité prenant le dessus, Duo demanda alors :

- Tu appelais qui ?

- L'agence immobilière pour l'un des appartements. Si tu es d'accord, nous pouvons aller le visiter dès cet après-midi...

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama le natté, un sourire rayonnant étirant ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai, sourit le brun. Allez, donne-moi ton dossier qu'on regarde ça avant de préparer le repas de midi.

- Merci Hee-chan, sourit le châtain.

L'instant suivant, ils étaient tous deux installés à la table de la cuisine pour plus d'espace. Un stylo à la main, Heero lisait les cases et Duo lui indiquait les réponses à inscrire, sous le regard attendrit d'Ayame qui les observait depuis l'entrée de la cuisine.

Durant le repas, Heero expliqua la situation à sa mère qui leur sourit d'un air bienveillant, heureuse de voir son fils unique aussi épanoui auprès de Duo. En début d'après-midi, ils se préparèrent pour leur rendez-vous. A quinze heures, ils quittèrent la maison, accompagnés de Loki. Il leur fallut une petite dizaine de minute pour arriver à l'adresse de l'appartement à visiter. Lorsqu'ils descendirent de la voiture, ils furent accueillit par une femme d'âge mûr qui s'avança vers eux, un sourire commercial dépeint sur le visage :

- Monsieur Yuy, je suppose ?

- Vous supposez bien, répondit le japonais.

- Bonjour, je suis madame Darlian, déclara-t-elle en serrant la main qu'Heero lui tendait.

- Enchanté, voici mon compagnon, Duo Maxwell.

- Bonjour, répondit timidement le natté en tendant la main.

- Bonjour, répondit la femme en serrant suspicieusement la main que lui tendait Duo. Nous y allons ?

- Nous vous suivons, déclara le japonais en prenant Duo par la main.

En silence, ils lui emboîtèrent le pas. Alors que la jeune femme se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, Heero, demanda, méfiant :

- L'annonce ne spécifiait-elle pas que l'appartement était situé au rez-de chaussée ? Car, comme vous avez certainement pu le remarquer, mon compagnon est non-voyant c'est pourquoi nous recherchons ce qui a de plus simple.

- Tous nos appartements ont été construit sur le même modèle, répondit la jeune femme. L'appartement du rez-de-chaussée à été loué il y a quinze jours, si l'annonce le déclarait toujours vacant, c'est une erreur de notre part. Voulez-vous tout de même jeter un oeil à celui du troisième étage ?

Heero ne répondit pas tout de suite, se tournant vers Duo. Semblant comprendre qu'il attendait son avis, Duo déclara :

- On peut toujours aller voir, Darling, cela ne coûte rien.

- Très bien, allons-y, souffla le japonais.

A l'instant où ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, Heero sut qu'ils ne le prendraient pas. Composé d'un salon, d'une cuisine, d'une salle de bain et deux deux chambres, il était agencé tout en angles et en recoins où Duo aurait vite fait de se blesser. Heero laissa accepta tout de même de visiter le logement.

Ils en ressortirent près de trois quart d'heures plus tard. Avisant la mine déconfite qu'affichait son amant, Heero le fit se tourner vers lui et inquiet, il demanda :

- Que se passe-t-il mon ange ?

Se calant contre le torse de son amant qui le maintenait contre lui de ses bras refermés sur sa taille, Duo répondit d'une petite voix :

- C'est toujours un peu blessant de se faire ignorer par quelqu'un...

- Ne fait pas attention à elle, tenshi. Il y aura toujours des gens comme ça, tu sais... Le mieux à faire c'est de les ignorer ! Ne fait pas attention à eux, mon ange, ils ne sont rien...

- Tu as raison... Soupira le châtain. On le prend pas alors cet appartement ?

- Il n'a rien à voir avec l'annonce que j'ai trouvé ce matin. Il est petit, mal agencé et trop sombre. Mais ce n'est que le premier que l'on visite, ne t'en fait pas, on finira bien par trouver ! Le rassura le japonais.

- Je te fais confiance, Hee-chan, sourit le châtain.

Pour toute réponse, Heero captura tendrement les lèvres de son cadet.

Le reste de la journée se déroula tranquillement. La pluie n'ayant cessé de tomber, Heero reporta la leçon d'équitation de son amant au lendemain et finalement, ils passèrent le reste de la journée tranquillement. Duo aida le japonais à préparer le repas du soir et lorsqu'ils eurent finit de dîner, Heero s'affala dans le canapé en soupirant de lassitude. Profitant que Duo soit à la salle de bain pour une toilette rapide et que sa mère soit partie se coucher de bonne heure, il alluma la télévision et zappa jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur un film qu'il adorait.

Lorsque Duo sortit de la salle de bain, il prit la direction du salon, arrivant à présent à se diriger tant bien que mal dans la maison. Arrivé à l'entrée de la pièce, il se stoppa, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres lorsque le rire du japonais lui parvint aux oreilles. Attendrit, Duo s'avança silencieusement jusqu'au japonais qui, l'entendant arriver, se tourna vers lui, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres. Avec des gestes hésitant, Duo s'installa tout contre son amant, posant sa tête sur ses cuisses. Doucement, il déclara, alors qu'Heero lui caressait tendrement les cheveux :

- J'adore ce film...

- Hn... Moi aussi. Des quatre, c'est celui que je préfère...

- Pareil ! Le rôle et les répliques de Sean Connery dans ce film sont à mourir de rire ! J'aime beaucoup cet acteur ! (1) Sourit le châtain.

Heero ne répondit rien, et c'est en silence qu'il regardèrent la fin du film. Puis, fatigués, ils allèrent se coucher.

La semaine qui suivit fut des plus remplie pour le jeune couple. Ils visitèrent bon nombre d'appartement qu'Heero refusa, aucun de ceux-ci n'ayant les critères qu'il recherchait. Alors qu'ils venaient de visiter un énième appartement, Duo déclara d'une petite voix :

- Encore un appartement qui ne sera pas le notre, soupira-t-il.

A ces mots, Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré lui. Touché par l'attitude de son cadet, il le prit dans ses bras et déclara, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres :

- J'aime à savoir que tu es tout aussi pressé que moi, sinon plus, de trouver cet appartement.

- C'est déprimant de voir tous ces logements se succéder sans que nous parvenions à trouver celui qui nous convient...

- Je sais mon ange, mais on trouvera, ne t'en fait pas, le rassura le japonais en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

- Je te fais confiance honey, sourit le châtain.

- Mais ? Demanda l'asiatique, sachant pertinemment que Duo ne lui disait pas tout.

- Mais il me tarde d'être dans notre "chez nous", avoua le châtain.

- A moi aussi mon ange, répondit patiemment le brun. Mais on a encore le temps de trouver celui qui nous conviendra. Je veux vraiment qu'on trouve un endroit où l'on sera bien, ensemble.

- Peu m'importe l'endroit, Hee-chan, tant que je suis avec toi, sourit le châtain en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Pour toute réponse, Heero embrassa tendrement son amant.

- Et si on passait voir J ? Que dirais-tu d'une petite heure à cheval ? Histoire de te détendre un peu, non ?

- Je suis d'accord, sourit le châtain en embrassant furtivement son aîné.

L'instant suivant, Heero les conduisait jusque chez le professeur J. Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour arriver, l'appartement étant situé non loin de chez lui. Alors qu'ils descendaient de voiture, ils furent accueillit par le professeur qui, ravi, s'exclama :

- Heero ! Duo ! Bonjour !

- Bonjour professeur, sourit le japonais en s'approchant, tenant Duo par la main.

- Comment allez-vous ? Ben, alors mon garçon ! S'exclama-t-il en voyant la petite mine de Duo. Pourquoi cette tête ? Vous ne vous êtes pas disputé au moins ?

- Non, le rassura le japonais. Duo et moi voulons nous installer ensemble lorsqu'il reprendra ses études, expliqua-t-il. Nous sommes en train de chercher un appartement, seulement, c'est le cinquième que nous visitons et à chaque fois, quelque chose ne va pas. Du coup, cela mine un peu le moral de Duo...

Duo esquissa un pauvre sourire et surpris, le vieil homme s'exclama :

- Vous cherchez un appartement ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Quels critères recherches-tu ?

Pendant que le professeur J leur servait une boisson chaude pour les réchauffer, Heero entreprit de lui expliquer ce qu'il recherchait. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, J resta silencieux un moment, semblant réfléchir, avant de déclarer :

- Mon appartement est un peu plus grand que ce que vous recherchez, avec une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, ce qui donne une pièce d'une taille non négligeable, il y a deux chambre, une salle de bain avec sanitaires et un bureau. La seule chose, c'est qu'il est situé au premier étage et la baie vitrée du salon donne sur un petit balcon. Si vous êtes intéressés, je vous passe les clés pour que vous puissiez aller y jeter un oeil, qu'en dites vous ?

- C'est très gentil à vous, commença Duo. Mais je... C'est gênant...

- Allons, ne dit pas de bêtises mon garçon, sourit le vieil homme. Cet appartement ne m'est d'aucune utilité... Il aura certainement besoin d'un bon coup de peinture pour lui redonner un coup de jeune, mais il est en très bon état. J'y passe régulièrement afin de vérifier que tout est en ordre.

- Duo ? Appela Heero en se tournant vers lui. Qu'en penses-tu ? Ca te dirais d'aller le visiter ?

- Oui, souffla timidement le châtain en rougissant.

- Dans ce cas, c'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons votre offre, professeur, sourit le japonais.

- Bien, cela me fait plaisir ! Sourit le vieil homme. Je reviens, je vais vous chercher les clés.

Alors que le professeur s'éloignait, Heero se tourna vers son amant et lui prenant la main, il l'attira à lui. Amusé, Duo se laissa faire et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son aîné.

- L'appartement du professeur à l'air d'être très bien, qu'en dis-tu ?

- Oui, je crois les doigts, Hee-chan... Souffla le châtain.

- Moi aussi mon ange, sourit l'asiatique. Tenshi ? Appela-t-il après une courte pause.

- Oui ?

- Kisu shite... Onegai... (2)

- Hein ? Fit l'américain, surpris.

Un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, Heero se pencha vers l'américain et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser qui s'éternisa un peu, mais toujours en douceur. Aucun des deux hommes ne cherchant à l'approfondir, savourant la délicatesse de cet échange. Puis, mettant fin à leur baiser, le front contre celui de son amant, ses lèvres tout contre les siennes, Heero murmura :

- Kurchibiru ga suki... (3)

Bien qu'il ne comprit pas les paroles de son amant, Duo ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, électrisé par la voix sensuellement grave du japonais. Le coeur battant à tout rompre Duo s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser plus fougueux que le précédent, arrachant un sourire satisfait au japonais.

- I love you Hee-chan, murmura le natté en mettant fin au baiser. Even more than my own life...

Et sans laisser à Heero le temps de répondre, il s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Cependant, ils n'eurent pas le loisir de l'approfondir davantage car un raclement de gorge amusé les fit sursauter. Le rouge aux joues, Duo rompit le baiser sans pour autant se lever des genoux de son amant qui lui, souriait, amusé.

- Voilà les clés, je te les confie Heero ! Déclara le vieil homme en les lui tendant. Tu vois l'immeuble beige de l'autre côté de la route en face de chez toi ?

Heero approuva d'un hochement de tête et J poursuivit :

- C'est la troisième montée au premier étage, le palier de droite.

- Merci professeur, souffla le japonais, ému. Nous irons voir demain et nous vous tiendrons au courant de notre choix.

- Rien ne presse. L'appartement n'est pas loué. On verra si vous vous décidez à le prendre, mais on pourra s'arranger afin d'éviter de passer par une agence immobilière et ainsi vous dispenser de frais considérable. Enfin, on verra ça plus tard !

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier de votre gentillesse, professeur, souffla Duo, ému comme jamais. Vous faites tellement pour nous...

- Tu sais Duo, je n'ai pas eu la chance d'avoir des enfants, alors, si par un moyen quelconque je peux vous aider, c'est avec joie que je le fais... Heero est un peu comme un fils pour moi et je t'apprécie aussi beaucoup...

- Professeur... Souffla Heero, touché par les paroles de son aîné.

Pour toute réponse, le vieil homme se contenta de lui adresser un sourire bienveillant. Après un court silence, il demanda :

- Vous comptez monter à cheval aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, répondit Duo avant qu'Heero n'ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Bien, bien. Comme d'habitude, tout est à votre disposition, alors n'hésitez pas !

- Merci professeur, souffla le natté. Hee-chan, on y va ? Demanda Duo en se levant, tenant la main du japonais dans la sienne.

- J'arrive Koi, sourit le japonais en se levant à son tour. Non Loki, toi tu restes ici ! A tout à l'heure professeur ! Ajouta-t-il.

- A tout à l'heure mes garçons !

Une fois dehors, Duo s'agrippa au bras de son amant qui le guida à travers la cour, tout en évitant les flaques d'eau. Alors qu'ils entraient dans l'écurie, Heero demanda :

- Qu'as-tu envie de faire aujourd'hui ?

- On pourrait faire une ballade, proposa le châtain. Je prendrais Lullaby et toi, tu... Tu pourrais prendre Aleshanee... Par exemple... Ajouta-t-il, hésitant.

S'il parut surpris, Heero n'en montra rien se contentant d'embrasser tendrement son cadet sur la tempe.

- Cela me paraît être une très bonne idée, tenshi, déclara-t-il.

C'est en silence qu'ils arrivèrent devant le box de Lullaby, qui, les ayant entendu arrivé, avait passé la tête par dessus la porte de son box. Un large sourire étirant ses lèvres, Duo salua la jument d'une longue caresse sur le chanfrein qui se poursuivit le long de son encolure.

- Bonjour ma belle, souffla-t-il à l'intention de la jument.

Pour ne pas faire de jalouse, il alla saluer Aleshanee qui mangeait paisiblement son foin dans le box voisin. Puis, une fois fait, il accompagna Heero afin d'aller chercher le matériel de pansage qui se résumait aux trois brosses et aux cure-pied dont ils auraient besoin. De nouveau devant le box de Lullaby, Heero déclara :

- Je te laisse t'occuper de Lullaby ? Ca ira ?

- Ca ira, Hee-chan, sourit le châtain.

- Très bien, je suis à côté. N'hésite pas à m'appeler en cas de soucis, d'accord ?

- Promis, sourit le châtain en avançant les lèvres pour quémander un baiser.

Amusé, Heero ne put retenir un tendre sourire à cette vision et répondant à la demande silencieuse de son amant, il lui donna un chaste baiser. Satisfait, Duo lui sourit avant d'entrer dans le box de sa monture. Pendant près d'un quart d'heure, il pansa la jument et lorsqu'il la jugea suffisamment propre, il appela le brun :

- Hee-chan ? Tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

- Oui mon ange ? Demanda le japonais, la seconde suivante, en entrant dans le box.

- Dis-moi si elle est propre, please Hee-chan.

- Tu as brossé partout ? Même les pieds ?

- Affirmatif, répondit le châtain.

- Parfait, dans ce cas, laisse-moi deux minutes le temps que je termine de seller Aleshanee et je suis tout à toi...

- Tout à moi ? Répéta le natté en passant ses bras autour de la taille de son amant.

- Da yo na ! (4)

- I love heard you speak Japanese... It's turn me on... (5)

- Honto ? (6) Demanda malicieusement le japonais en croisant les bras autour de la taille de son amant, l'attirant ainsi davantage tout contre lui.

Amusé par la situation, Duo esquissa un sourire et déclara :

- Je n'ai pas compris un mot de ce que tu as dit...

- Sô da ! (7) Murmura le japonais, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres.

- Hee-chan ! Protesta faiblement le châtain. Tu le fais exprès ! S'il-te plaît... Dis-moi quelque chose que je comprend...

- Aishiteru tenshi...

Un large sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Duo à l'entente de ces mots et son coeur partit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, Hee-chan, souffla le châtain.

A peine eut-il prononcé son dernier mot qu'Heero se jetait sur ses lèvres et s'en emparait avec une avidité non feinte. D'abord surpris, Duo ne mit pas longtemps avant de répondre au baiser avec la même ardeur que son amant et c'est à bout de souffle, haletant, qu'ils consentirent à mettre fin à leur échange. Alors que Duo quémandait un nouveau baiser, Heero posa délicatement son index sur ses lèvres et, esquissant un pauvre sourire, il déclara d'une voix rauque qui fit frissonner l'américain :

- N'allons pas plus loin, Duo... J'ai terriblement envie de toi et je crains de ne pas pouvoir me contenir si je t'embrasse à nouveau...

A contrecoeur, Duo s'arracha à l'étreinte du japonais et recula d'un pas en soupirant de frustration. Attendrit, Heero l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et murmura doucement :

- Je finis de seller Aleshanee et j'arrive, d'accord ?

- Je t'attends, sourit l'américain.

- Je reviens vite, sourit Heero en lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

L'instant d'après, il quittait le box. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour seller la jument et lui mettre son filet. Doucement, il la caressa, la remerciant pour sa patience et après avoir refermé la porte du box derrière lui, il alla voir son amant. La vision qui l'attendait lui arracha un tendre sourire. Le visage enfoui dans l'encolure de la jument, Duo semblait lui murmurer des paroles qu'Heero ne parvenait pas à entendre de la où il se trouvait. Il resta un instant immobile à contempler son jeune amant avant de finalement se décider à lui faire savoir sa présence.

- Duo-koi ? Appela-t-il doucement.

- J'arrive Hee-chan, sourit le châtain en s'éloignant de la jument.

Après une dernière caresse à sa monture, il quitta le box d'un pas hésitant. Le voyant faire, Heero lui attrapa tendrement la main afin de le guider. En échange, Duo lui adressa un sourire empli d'amour et de remerciements. Puis, main dans la main, Heero le conduisit jusqu'à la sellerie. Là, il attrapa une couverture qui, pliée en quatre faisait office de tapis de selle, ainsi qu'un filet (8) et une longue longe (9). Il donna le tout à Duo avant d'attraper la lourde selle western qu'il jeta ensuite sur son épaule, afin de la transporter plus facilement.

- Viens, déclara-t-il ensuite en reprenant la main de Duo dans la sienne. Je vais te montrer où tu peux choisir ta bombe.

- Merci Hee-chan.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient de retour au box de Lullaby qui les attendait patiemment, contrairement à Aleshanee qui commençait à s'agiter dans son box, visiblement impatiente de sortir. Il entrèrent dans le box de Lullaby et Heero posa la selle à cheval sur la porte du box avant d'attraper le filet et la couverture que Duo portait toujours. Puis, posant le filet sur la selle, il replia correctement la couverture afin de supprimer les plis qui, additionnés aux frottement de la selle risqueraient de blesser la jument. Après quoi, il reporta son attention sur Duo et d'une voix douce, il lui proposa :

- Tu le fais ?

- Tu veux dire la seller ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, répondit le natté après une courte hésitation.

A tâtons, il attrapa la couverture qu'Heero lui présentait et après avoir prit conscience de la position de sa monture, il jeta la couverture sur son dos sous le regard attentif du japonais, qui le laissa faire seul, attendant que Duo demande lui-même son aide pour la lui accorder. Avec la précision des gestes qui avaient été répétés toute sa vie, Duo remonta la couverture sur le garrot afin qu'elle protège au maximum sa monture et à l'aide de ses mains, semblant visualisé une image dans sa tête, il égalisa la couverture de chaque côté des flans de l'animal avant de supprimer un à un tous les plis qui avaient pu se former.

Quelques pas derrière lui, Heero le regardait faire avec une fierté non dissimulée, heureux de constater la confiance et l'assurance que dégageaient les gestes de Duo qui, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait, semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence. Alors qu'Heero observait avec dévotion les gestes gracieux et maîtrisés de son amant, il sursauta à l'entendant l'appeler doucement :

- Hee-chan ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Je suis la tenshi, excuse-moi... Tu disais quelque chose ? Répondit le japonais en s'approchant de lui.

- Je voulais que tu me dises si la couverture était bien posée ou non...

- C'est parfait, mon ange, le rassura le brun. La selle est sur la porte du box.

- Merci honey, sourit le châtain.

L'instant suivant, Duo jetait la selle par dessus le dos de la jument, tout en prenant soin de la poser avec retenue afin de ne pas lui faire mal. Puis, avec des gestes reflétant son habitude, il se pencha et passant son bras sous le ventre de la jument, attrapa la sangle qui pendait de l'autre côté avant de la ramener vers lui. Là, il la fit passer deux fois dans la boucle avant de l'attacher sans trop la serrer. Une fois la selle en place, il dégarrota (10) sa monture avant de sangler définitivement la selle. Après quoi, passant devant la jument, il lui prit la jambe derrière le creux du genoux et la tira à lui afin que la sangle ne blesse pas la jument au niveau du passage de sangle lorsqu'elle marchera. Après avoir finit avec la première jambe, il réitéra son geste avec la seconde. Puis, se redressant, il caressa longuement sa monture, la remerciant pour sa patience et tout sourire, il s'approcha de son amant.

- Je me rend compte avec plaisir que tu n'as plus besoin de moi, déclara le japonais en lui prenant la main.

- J'aurai toujours besoin de toi, Hee-chan, souffla le châtain.

Troublé, Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de suivre son amant du regard alors qu'il passait devant lui pour aller attraper le filet. Cependant, alors qu'il tendait la main pour l'attraper, il ne trouva que du vide. Surpris, il demanda :

- Hee-chan, c'est toi qui a le filet ? Je le trouve pas...

- Attend, ne bouge pas, tu t'es pris les pieds dedans. Il a du tomber sans que l'on s'en aperçoit...

Heero s'approcha de son amant et lui fit lever les pieds un a un avant de récupérer le filet. Il le remit correctement puis le tendit ensuite à l'américain :

- Tu n'as plus qu'à le lui présenter.

- Merci, Love, sourit le châtain.

S'approchant de nouveau vers sa monture, il prit le filet par la têtière (11), passa son bras entre les oreilles de la jument et lui présenta le mors, le faisant lui effleurer les lèvres. A ce contact, la jument ouvrit la bouche et prit d'elle-même le mors. Duo acheva alors de l'arnacher, avant de la caresser longuement en guise de remerciements. Puis, se tournant vers Heero, il déclara, tout sourire :

- Je suis prêt ! Tu vérifies ?

- Vérifier quoi ? Demanda le brun en riant. Je t'ai regardé faire ! Prend un peu plus confiance en toi, Duo ! Ces choses là tu les sais, pour preuve, tu as tout fait seul sans même faire attention à ma présence ! Tu t'es très bien débrouillé Duo ! Le félicita le japonais. Tu penseras juste à ressangler la selle avant de monter ! Ajouta-t-il, en souriant.

- Oui, merci 'Ro ! Souffla le châtain.

- Je t'en prie, tenshi. On y va ?

- Je te suis, déclara l'américain en mettant sa bombe avant d'attraper les rênes de sa monture.

- Laisse-moi le temps d'aller chercher ma monture avant, sourit le japonais, heureux de l'empressement de Duo.

Puis, se tournant vers son amant, il ajouta, malicieux :

- J'ai droit à un bisou avant ?

- Un bisou ? Répéta le châtain, surpris. Viens le chercher ! Reprit-il, l'instant suivant, un sourire en coin étirant ses lèvres.

Alors qu'il entendait les pas de son aîné s'approcher de lui, Duo esquissa un pas de recul, un sourire taquin dépeint sur les lèvres. Cependant, bientôt, il se retrouva acculé contre le mur à l'autre bout du box, entre Heero et la sortie. Ce fut au tour du japonais de sourire. Adoptant une démarche féline, il mit bas à la distance qui les séparait encore et d'un mouvement assuré, il emprisonna son amant, une main posée de chaque côté de sa tête, lui refusant toute issue de secours. Se penchant vers lui, il déclara dans un sourire :

- Je t'ai eu ! Me donneras-tu ce baiser de plein gré où dois-je venir le chercher ?

- Je ne sais pas, souffla le châtain, le coeur battant. Essaye... Tu verra bien...

Pour toute réponse, Heero s'empara avec fougue des lèvres entrouvertes de son amant qui, la surprise passée, répondit à son baiser avec la même ardeur. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer qu'Heero consentit à mettre fin à leur échange. S'éloignant légèrement de son amant, il lui caressa tendrement la joue et, un tendre sourire vint illuminer les traits de Duo.

- Satisfait ? Demanda-t-il, espiègle.

- On ne peut plus, murmura le brun. Maintenant, allons-y avant que je ne cède et que je ne te fasse l'amour...

- Oh Heero, souffla le châtain en s'empourprant, gêné malgré lui de l'entendre prononcer de telles paroles. N'as-tu donc aucune retenue ?

- Hn... Sache que si vraiment je n'avais aucune retenue, tu serais déjà allongé nu sur le sol en train de me supplier de t'achever, tenshi, répondit aussitôt le japonais.

- Prétentieux ! Rétorqua le châtain, ignorant délibérément la chaleur de ses joues.

- Ne me provoque pas mon ange, haleta Heero en lui caressant doucement la joue.

- Désolé, souffla le châtain en prenant conscience de la précarité de sa situation, Heero ne plaisantant visiblement pas autant qu'il le croyait.

- Ne le sois pas... Je t'aime...

- Je t'aime, Hee-chan, murmura à son tour l'américain.

Heero lui vola à nouveau un furtif baiser avant de lui prendre la main. Là, il l'entraîna à sa suite. Une fois hors du box, il déclara :

- Je met le filet à Aleshanee et nous y allons...

Il ne fallut guère que deux minutes à Heero pour finir ce qu'il avait à faire. Après avoir arnaché sa jument, il quitta le box et prit la main de Duo. Là, il le conduisit à l'extérieur et le guida jusqu'au rond de longe.

- Que préfères-tu Koi ? Demanda-t-il lorsqu'ils furent arrivés. Je te tiens en longe ou tu te sens de partir seul ?

- Je préfère la longe... Au moins pour le début... Après on verra...

- Alors on fait comme ça, sourit le japonais.

Après avoir ressanglé la selle de sa monture, Duo mit le pied à l'étrier et se hissa lestement sur le dos de l'animal.

- Tout va bien, tenshi ? Demanda le japonais en ressanglant sa selle, tout en observant Duo régler la longueur de ses étriers

- C'est parfait Hee-chan, le rassura le châtain d'un sourire.

Heero ne répondit rien et à son tour, il monta en selle. Après avoir réglé ses étriers, il fit s'approcher sa jument de la monture de Duo et attrapant la longe, il se pencha pour l'attacher au licol de Lullaby avant de se mettre dans la direction du départ.

- Tu es prêt mon ange ? Demanda le japonais.

- Oui, sourit l'américain. C'est quand tu veux.

- Très bien, alors on y va ! Déclara le brun en joignant le geste à la parole.

D'une légère pression des jambes sur les flancs de sa jument, Heero la mit au pas et Duo suivit avec Lullaby. La ballade se déroula sans le moindre incident et à la plus grande joie du japonais, Duo demanda même à ce qu'il enlève la longe. C'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent au club, leur monture marchant côte à côte, une heure et demi plus tard. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient lentement du club, Duo déclara :

- Merci Hee-chan...

- Pourquoi donc ? Demanda le japonais surpris.

- Pour me redonner confiance en moi... De m'aimer...

Pour toute réponse, Heero posa sa main sur la cuisse de Duo qui ne put s'empêcher de frissonner à ce contact, et se pencha vers lui afin de lui voler un tendre baiser. D'abord surpris, Duo esquissa un tendre sourire alors que les lèvres de son amant caressaient doucement les siennes.

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient de nouveau dans le rond de longe. Chacun de leur côté, ils mirent pied à terre et comme précédemment, Heero guida Duo sur le chemin du retour jusqu'au box.

- Heero ! Appela le professeur J en arrivant vers eux, précédé par Loki.

- Professeur ?

- Je dois m'absenter pour une course. Restez, faites ce que vous avez à faire, mais puis-je te demander de fermer le portail et la maison si je ne suis pas rentré lorsque vous partirez ?

- Bien sûr professeur, répondit le japonais. Les clés sont toujours au même endroit ?

- Non, j'ai préféré ne plus laisser de clés cachées... Trop de risques... Tien, je te donne les clés, reprit-il en les tendant à l'asiatique. Ce que tu fais, si je ne suis pas rentré quand vous partez, tu les mets dans la boite aux lettres.

- Ce sera fait, professeur, le rassura le japonais.

- Merci bien mon garçon ! Cela fait plaisir de savoir que je peux compter sur toi ! Allez, je vais être en retard moi ! Je vous dis à tout à l'heure ou si on ne se revoit pas, à la prochaine !

- Au revoir professeur, répondirent en même temps le jeune couple, alors que le vieil homme commençait déjà à s'éloigner.

Pour toute réponse, J leur adressa un signe de la main et l'instant suivant, Heero et Duo repartaient en direction des box, suivit de Loki qui gambadait joyeusement. Se séparant, ils entrèrent chacun dans le box de leur monture et tout en discutant, ils entreprirent chacun de leur côté de les desseller avant de leur offrir un pansage bien mérité. Puis, ensemble, ils ramenèrent le matériel à la sellerie. Lorsque tout fut en ordre, Duo eut la surprise de sentir Heero se coller dans son dos, l'encerclant entre ses bras puissant avant de l'attirer tout contre son torse. L'instant suivant, des lèvres chaudes vinrent se poser délicatement dans son cou, arrachant à l'américain un frisson de bien être.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda le châtain, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, frissonnant sous les caresses de son amant.

- J'assouvis mon fantasme, murmura le japonais d'une voix sensuellement rauque qui fit frémir le châtain.

- Oh... Souffla le natté. Et quel est-il ?

- Toi, nu dans la paille, criant de plaisir sous mes assauts passionnés, murmura le japonais avec un sourire dans la voix. Cette vision me hante depuis des jours... Et nous sommes enfin seuls...

A ces mots, Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir tandis qu'Heero ajoutait :

- Depuis tout à l'heure je n'ai qu'une envie, te faire l'amour...

- Quoi ? Ici ? Haleta le natté d'une voix étranglée, alors qu'Heero s'appliquait à mordiller délicatement la zone sensible de son cou. Maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Susurra sensuellement le brun au creux de son oreille. Après tout, il n'y a que toi et moi... Souffla-t-il en se rapprochant davantage de son jeune amant, collant son érection contre ses fesses.

A ce contact, un gémissement étouffé s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de l'américain. Plainte qui se transforma en halètement saccadé lorsque la main baladeuse du japonaise se faufila dans son pantalon et vint caresser éhonteusement son érection grandissante. Sous la chaleur que cette caresse sensuelle propagea dans ses veines, Duo laissa s'échapper un gémissement qui vint ravir les oreilles de son amant, en même temps qu'il l'électrisa davantage. Sa main jusqu'à présent relativement sage entama alors un lent va et vient sur l'érection de Duo qui, sous l'effet du plaisir, se cambra vivement, frottant ses fesses contre l'érection d'Heero qui du user de toute sa retenue pour ne pas laisser libre court à ses désirs primaires et son instinct animal. Malgré le désir brûlant qui le consumait, il ne pouvait concevoir d'aller plus loin sans avoir au préalable le consentement et l'autorisation de son amant à poursuivre ses investigations.

- Ais-je ton consentement, tenshi ? Demanda le japonais d'une voix rauque de désir, avant de mordiller délicatement la peau sensible du cou de son cadet.

- Tu poses encore la question ? Demanda le châtain d'une voix traînante. Ose seulement m'abandonner maintenant, après m'avoir allumé comme tu le fais et je t'assure que tu le regrettera jusqu'à la fin de tes jours, Yuy ! Marmonna le natté.

Ces mots arrachèrent une exclamation amusée au japonais qui, satisfait, déposa délicatement ses lèvres à l'endroit où ses dents avaient mordillé la peau d'albâtre du natté. Puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Duo s'était retourné entre ses bras, lui faisant face. Heero lui adressa un sourire resplendissant avant d'approcher ses lèvres tout contre celles si tentantes de son jeune amant. Là, dans un murmure à peine audible, il lui murmura un "je t'aime" qui fit naître un long frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Duo, avant de s'emparer délicatement de ses lèvres, usant d'une tendresse presque excessive.

A ce contact, ce fut Duo qui approfondit leur échange, entrouvrant les lèvres avec volupté, invitant ainsi la langue d'Heero à venir à la rencontre de la sienne. Après une mini joute pour savoir qui craquerait le premier, le japonais émit un grognement de frustration et de mécontentement mêlé avant d'abdiquer. Bon perdant, il glissa sa langue entre les lèvres offertes de son amant qui le récompensa en se collant tout contre lui, faisant ainsi se frotter leur bas ventre échauffé. Un sourire malicieux étirant ses lèvres, il mit fin au baiser et haletant, il demanda, volontairement provoquant :

- Tu comptes me faire jouir un jour où tu préfères attendre que l'on meurt de vieillesse ?

Répondant au quart de tour à la provocation de son amant, Heero lui adressa un regard furibond et d'un geste teinté d'impatience et de désir, il plaqua ses mains sur les fesses du châtain et le souleva lestement. Aucunement gêné par son poids, il prit alors la direction de l'écurie, sous le sourire satisfait du natté.

- Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de t'allumer un peu pour que tu deviennes aussi brûlant que la braise, crois-moi, je l'aurais fait bien plus tôt ! Déclara l'asiatique, fier de son effet en voyant Duo s'empourprer violemment.

- Ose seulement dire que cela te déplaît ! Râla l'américain.  
- Je ne me le permettrais jamais, sourit Heero. J'aime bien trop te voir aussi entreprenant pour laisser passer ça !

- Entreprenant dis-tu ? Susurra le châtain. Tu n'as encore rien vu ! Ajouta-t-il en mordillant délicatement l'oreille de son aîné, s'attirant un grognement de plaisir.

L'instant d'après, Heero se laissait tomber avec Duo dans l'épaisse couche de paille et de foin de la réserve, au milieu du stock de balle de foin entreposées là pour l'hiver. Coincé sous le poids de son amant qui semblait n'avoir aucunement l'intention de le laisser partir, Duo ferma les yeux sous l'intensité du plaisir que faisait naître en lui la langue mutine du japonais qui naviguait impudemment sur son corps. Repliant les jambes autour du bassin de son amant de façon à lui empêcher toute tentative de fuite, Duo cambra le dos et souleva les hanches afin que son entrejambe gonflée vienne rencontrer celle d'Heero. Ce simple geste suffit à faire perdre la tête au brun qui, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de Duo, déclara d'une voix rauque d'un désir qu'il ne cherchait plus à dissimuler :

- Cherches-tu à mettre à mal ma retenue, tenshi ? Je t'en prie, ne me provoque pas plus, Duo... Je risque de ne plus savoir me contrôler...

- Te contrôler ? Répéta le natté. Je ne te le demande pas, Darling... Car aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il en inversant leur position d'un habile coup de rein, c'est moi qui prend les commandes... Saura-tu me laisser faire ? Ou devrais-je t'attacher ? Demanda-t-il, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

- Tu veux m'achever ? Demanda le japonais en souriant. Mais soit, je suis tout à toi, murmura-t-il.

Duo n'en attendit pas davantage et se redressant, il s'agenouilla sur l'entrejambe douloureuse de son amant et prenant appuis sur ses abdominaux contractés, il esquissa un lent déhanchement lascif qui eut pour effet de leur arracher à tout deux un gémissement de pur plaisir. Sous l'afflux de plaisir que faisait naître l'américain en lui, Heero ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant totalement à son jeune amant. En sentant Heero se décontracter sous lui, Duo esquissa un sourire de satisfaction et non sans cesser son langoureux va et vient, il se redressa et, avec habileté, entrepris de déboutonner le jean de son amant allongé sous lui. Dans le but d'attiser au maximum le plaisir de son homme, Duo laissa expressément ses doigts effleurer le sexe durcis d'Heero, satisfait de le voir frémir à chacun de ses attouchements.

Puis, sans prévenir, il cessa toute activité et se souleva légèrement, juste assez pour retirer le jean et le boxer de son amant, les faisant glisser sur ses cuisses, arrachant un frisson de bien être à Heero. Se penchant alors vers lui, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser langoureux. Après quoi, entièrement conscient de la maîtrise dont faisait preuve le japonais, Duo entreprit de mettre fin à son calvaire. Lentement, du bout des lèvres et aidé de sa langue, il redessina les courbes de son torse et descendit jusqu'à ses abdominaux contractés, tandis que ses doigts jouaient avec ses boutons de chair durcis par le plaisir.

Sentant Heero frissonner sous lui, son ventre se soulevant au rythme saccadé de sa respiration erratique, Duo remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses musclées. Et alors qu'il effleurait l'érection conséquente de son amant, il glissa sa langue dans son nombril, lui arrachant ainsi son premier cri de plaisir.

Duo n'aurait su dire pendant combien de temps il resta à faire languir le japonais, prenant plaisir à écouter les multiples gémissements de plaisir et grognements d'impatience. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il le sentit sur le point de craquer et de le renverser sur le sol pour lui faire l'amour qu'il consentit enfin à mettre fin à sa douce torture. Après avoir volé un nouveau baiser à son amant, Duo amorça un mouvement de recul et du bout des doigts, il effleura le sexe palpitant de vie du japonais qui ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlé.

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, sous l'effet combiné du plaisir et de l'appréhension, Duo inspira un grand coup et avant qu'Heero n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, les lèvres de l'américain vinrent se poser délicatement sur le bout de son sexe. Réalisant alors entièrement ce que Duo s'apprêtait à faire, il ouvrit les yeux qu'il n'avait pas eut conscience de fermer et reporta son attention sur son amant. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Duo le prit adroitement entre ses lèvres. Electrisé au plus haut point, le brun ne put retenir un violent frisson, tandis que ses lèvres s'ouvraient sur un cri de plaisir muet.

Lorsqu'il sentit que le brun avait besoin de plus, Duo passa à autre chose et avec gourmandise, il accéda à l'attente du japonais et le prit entièrement entre ses lèvres, lui arrachant un violent tressaillement de surprise et de plaisir. Conforté dans son élan par la réaction positive de son amant, Duo réitéra plusieurs fois son geste, libérant le sexe de l'asiatique de sa prison humide pour le reprendre entre ses lèvres, un peu plus loin à chaque fois, arrachant un hoquet de pur plaisir à son aîné qui se faisait violence pour ne pas s'abandonner entièrement.

Rassuré par la réaction plus que positive de son amant, l'américain gagna de vigueur et, avec sadisme, il entama un va et vient affreusement lent, se ravissant des grognement gutturaux que poussait Heero. Sa voix résonnait à ses oreilles comme la plus belle et la plus douce des mélodies alors que sa langue s'enroulait sensuellement autour de son sexe palpitant de vie. Les mains ancrées sur les hanches de son amant, Duo l'empêchait de soulever le bassin pour aller à sa rencontre, gardant le privilège de rythmer à sa guise ses mouvements de succion, conservant ainsi le contrôle de son plaisir.

- Duo... Haleta le brun. Je vais...

Comprenant que son amant était au bord de la jouissance, Duo cessa subitement tout mouvement, arrachant un grognement de frustration au japonais. Un sourire mutin étirant ses lèvres, Duo remonta vers le visage du japonais et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser, lui caressant tendrement la joue du bout des doigts. Au comble de la frustration, Heero mordilla délicatement les lèvres gonflées et rougies du châtain, et comme pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il attendait, ses mains se mirent en mouvement, passant sous le t-shirt de Duo pour le lui retirer.

Une fois l'américain torse nu, ses doigts s'attaquèrent au bouton de son jean. Amusé par l'impatience dont faisait preuve le japonais, Duo esquissa un sourire amusé et laissa ses doigts se mêler à ceux du japonais. Bientôt, un duel débuta entre eux, leur doigts se chamaillant pour savoir qui d'entre eux aurait le dernier mot.

- Tu es démoniaque, tenshi, murmura le japonais d'une voix emplie de désir.

- Et toi tu es bien trop impatient, rétorqua le châtain, amusé. Rappelle-moi... Qui me répète sans arrêt qu'il est inutile de tout précipiter ?

Pour toute réponse, Heero émit un grognement mécontent qui arracha un rire clair et cristallin à son amant.

- En tout cas, reprit Duo en se penchant de nouveau vers lui, je dois avouer que je te trouve très endurant...

- Crois-moi mon ange, haleta le japonais sous une nouvelle caresse indécente du natté, je dois t'avouer que je n'en mène pas bien large... Nom de Dieu, Duo... Où as-tu appris à faire ça ? S'exclama-t-il entre deux caresses impudiques de Duo.

- Tu oublies que j'ai un très bon professeur, susurra le châtain à son oreille. Et j'apprends vite...

Avant qu'Heero n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, Duo captura de nouveau ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé auquel le japonais répondit avec une passion dévorante. Puis, s'arrachant à son étreinte, Duo se redressa à nouveau et retira son jean, emportant son boxer en même temps. Une fois nu et entièrement exposé au regard appréciateur de son amant, il lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de reprendre sa place initiale sur son bassin. Du bout des doigts, il attrapa alors le sexe durcis et douloureux du japonais et le présenta à son entrée. Lorsqu'il le sentit tout contre ses fesses, un frisson d'anticipation s'empara de lui et Heero ne put retenir un gémissement guttural.

Sur ses entre-faits, avec une lenteur extrême, Duo se laissa lentement glisser sur le sexe palpitant de vie, l'accueillant en lui, arrachant un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlé au japonais.

- Duo... Haleta-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu...

Avant qu'Heero n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, Duo posait délicatement son index sur ses lèvres, l'incitant au silence.

- Laisse-moi faire, murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant.

- Yamero ! (12) Souffla le japonais en se redressant sur ses bras. Duo... Tu... Tu risques de te blesser... Arrête !

- Ca va aller Hee-chan, le rassura le châtain en se penchant vers lui afin de lui voler un furtif baiser, mais non dénué de tendresse. Laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

Heero ne répondit rien. Malgré son inquiétude pour Duo, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver du plaisir alors que, lentement mais sûrement, Duo l'accueillait en lui, l'entourant d'une douce chaleur humide.

- Oh mon ange... Haleta le brun qui, ivre de plaisir, devait se faire violence pour ne pas allonger Duo et lui faire l'amour passionnément. Anata wa watashi ga kurutta yo ni... Sawatte... Sawatte... (13)

Lorsqu'il se fut entièrement habitué à la présence imposante d'Heero en lui, Duo esquissa alors un lent mouvement de va et vient, s'empalant sur l'érection de son amant en un rythme lent et régulier qui leur arracha à tous deux une plainte de plaisir. Passant ses bras puissants autour de la taille gracile de l'américain, Heero l'attira à lui et enfoui son visage dans son cou, s'enivrant de son odeur autant que de sa présence.

Agenouillé sur les cuisses du brun, Duo répondit à son étreinte avec la même frénésie. Une main perdue dans ses cheveux, l'autre lui caressant la nuque en un geste tendre, il n'avait plus conscience de rien si ce n'est que du plaisir qu'il ressentait toujours plus intensément à chaque déhanchement qui le menait toujours plus loin sur le chemin de la jouissance. Leurs plaintes de plaisir se mêlaient à leur respiration laborieuse tandis que leur corps recouvert d'un fine pellicule de sueur s'enlaçaient toujours plus étroitement, comme si inconsciemment, ils cherchaient à se fondre l'un dans l'autre.

Duo, au bord de la jouissance, les sens en ébullition, sentait ses forces s'affaiblir sous l'effet d'un plaisir trop intense. S'en rendant compte, Heero se laissa glisser vers l'arrière, se retrouvant à nouveau allongé sur le sol. Là, ses mains vinrent prendre place sur les fesses de son amant et, prenant appuis sur ses pieds, il prit en main les rênes de leur plaisir. D'un ample et puissant coup de rein, il pénétra profondément le natté qui ne put retenir un cri de pur plaisir.

Electrisé par la vision que lui offrait son amant et les sensations toutes plus merveilleuses qu'il ressentait à se fondre en lui, Heero réitéra son action une fois de plus, arrachant à Duo un second cri de plaisir.

- Oh yes ! Heero... Yes... Yes... Again... Do it again... Love you...

Galvanisé par les supplications de son amant et la façon dont il s'abandonnait totalement à lui, plaçant son corps et son coeur entre ses mains, Heero s'offrit à lui sans la moindre retenue, augmentant la cadence de ses va et vient.

- Mon ange... Haleta le japonais. Tu es merveilleux... Vient... Avec moi... Maintenant...

Puis, dans un déhanchement plus violent et profond que les autres, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, Duo se libéra dans un cri de jouissance, le visage levé au ciel dans un instant de pure félicité. Sentant les chairs de son amant se contracter autour de lui, Heero ne mit pas longtemps à le suivre dans la jouissance. Après un ultime coup de rein plus puissant que les précédant, il se libéra dans les entrailles de son amant qui, haletant, se laissa retomber sur le torse puissant du japonais.

Instantanément, les bras d'Heero se refermèrent autour du corps frissonnant de son amant. Ses lèvres se posèrent alors sur celles de Duo qui lui adressa un sourire empli de tendresse.

- Aishiteru tenshi, murmura l'asiatique tout contre les lèvres de son cadet.

- Love you too, Hee-chan, murmura à son tour le châtain avant de poser sa tête contre son torse puissant, se laissant bercer par les battements de son coeur.

Inconsciemment, les doigts de Duo se mirent en mouvement sur le torse imberbe de son amant, en de légères caresses aériennes qui firent frémir le japonais.

- Everything's all right, Love ? Demanda le châtain, en sentant Heero trembler sous lui.

- Tu m'as épuisé, sourit le japonais en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Merci mon ange... Tu m'as très agréablement surpris tout à l'heure...

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de rougir sous le regard amusé de son aîné. Changeant de sujet, il déclara alors :

- Tu n'as même pas prit le temps de te déshabiller...

- Comment l'aurais-je pu ? Demanda le japonais, amusé. J'ai un amant des plus exigeant !

- Tu ne t'es pas fait prier non plus ! Rétorqua le châtain en se redressant sur ses coudes.

- Comment pourrais-je te résister ? Murmura le japonais d'une voix rauque, alors que le désir renaissait dans ses veines. Tu n'as aucune idée de la tentation perpétuelle que tu représentes...

- Hmm... Gémit le natté en le sentant durcir de nouveau en lui. Je pense en avoir une vague idée au contraire... Mais dis-moi ! Ajouta-t-il, taquin. Je croyais que tu étais fatigué...

- Fatigué peut être... Murmura le brun d'une voix sensuelle. Mais loin d'être rassasié de ton corps... Ajouta-t-il en les faisant rouler sur le côté.

Après avoir volé un baiser brûlant au natté, Heero ajouta :

- Et tu as réveillé en moi des ardeurs insoupçonnées...

Et sans attendre, il entama alors un ample mouvement du bassin excessivement lent qui arracha un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlé à l'américain. Tremblant, Duo s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant et enfoui son visage dans son cou, tandis qu'Heero laissait ses lèvres redécouvrir les courbes de ses épaules, ses mains naviguant sensuellement dans son dos.

Les jambes croisées autour de la taille de l'asiatique afin de lui empêcher toute tentative de retraite, sachant parfaitement que son amant prenait parfois un malin plaisir à le torturer de la sorte. Pendant un temps qui leur parut à tout deux à la fois interminable et bien trop court, Heero garda ce même rythme exagérément lent, attisant leur plaisir à son paroxysme. Ce ne fut que lorsque la frustration fut trop dure à supporter qu'il consentit enfin à accélérer la cadence de ses va et vient, augmentant leur plaisir à chaque coup de rein.

Le souffle court et le corps luisant de sueur, il s'accrocha désespérément au corps souple et abandonné de Duo et d'un habile déhanchement, le renversa délicatement sur le dos. Reprenant entièrement les commandes de leur ébats, il lui vola un baiser passionné tout en accélérant davantage ses pénétrations. De son côté, le natté n'arrivait plus à penser correctement tant le plaisir que lui procurait son amant était puissant. Dans un geste inconscient, ivre de plaisir, il mordit un peu trop violemment l'épaule du japonais qui émit un grognement de douleur.

Cependant, à voir Duo ainsi, entièrement abandonné sous ses assauts débridés, il en oublia bien vite la douleur causée par les dents de son fougueux amant et augmenta la cadence de ses mouvements. Bien trop vite à leur goût le plaisir les submergea et, ensembles, ils jouir, criant le nom de l'être aimé. Ses bras ne le soutenant plus, à bout de force, Heero s'écroula lourdement sur le corps luisant de sueur de son cadet, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Délicatement, les doigts de Duo vinrent caresser sa nuque, tandis qu'ils retrouvaient lentement un rythme cardiaque régulier. Puis, du bout des doigts, Duo caressa la joue de l'asiatique qui se souleva de façon à pouvoir l'observer.

Là, il lui vola un tendre baiser et avec une infinie précaution, il se retira de son intimité avant de s'allonger de nouveau sur lui, savourant la chaleur de son corps et les caresses de son amant.

- Konna Kimochi ni natta koto nai (14), murmura le japonais dans un soupir de bien être.

Pour toute réponse, Duo resserra la prise de ses bras autour de son amant, un sourire heureux étirant ses lèvres. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero sente Duo frissonner sous lui. Se redressant légèrement, il lui caressa tendrement la joue en demandant dans un souffle, comme s'il craignait de briser l'instant magique qu'ils venaient de partager :

- Tu as froid ?

- Oui, avoua le natté.

- Tu as raison, répondit le japonais. Il est temps d'y aller. Attend-moi, ajouta-t-il en se levant, je reviens tout de suite.

Sur ses mots, nu comme un vers, il quitta la réserve de foin, laissant derrière lui un Duo plus que surpris, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sellerie. Il en revient l'instant suivant avec une serviette humide. S'agenouillant face à l'américain, il entreprit de lui nettoyer le ventre, enlevant toute trace de sa semence, avant de réitérer son geste au niveau de son intimité, s'attirant une exclamation gênée de la part du natté.

- Heero ! S'exclama-t-il, atrocement gêné. Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je te nettoie, mon ange, sourit le japonais, amusé de la réaction de son cadet.

- C'est... C'est gênant...

- Gênant ? Après ce que l'on vient de partager ? Répéta le brun en riant. Mon ange, tu es incroyable ! Je connais chaque parcelle de ton corps, tenshi ! Ton intimité n'a plus aucun secret pour moi et tu prétends être gêné parce que je te touche à cet endroit avec une serviette ?

- Euh... Oui ? Osa timidement le châtain, les joues écarlates.

Un rire clair et spontané s'échappa de la gorge du japonais qui, attendrit, se pencha pour voler un doux baiser au natté. Une fois qu'il eut achevé de le nettoyer, effaçant délicatement toute trace de leur précédente activité, il se nettoya à son tour avant de se rhabiller.

Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux prêts, Heero, accompagné de Duo, retourna à la sellerie où il nettoya la serviette souillée. Après quoi, attrapant la main de son amant, il alla donner une fourche de foin ainsi qu'une ration d'orge aux deux juments. Une fois fait, Duo appela Loki et main dans la main, le jeune couple retourna à leur voiture.

- J'ai bon espoir pour la visite de l'appartement du professeur J, demain, déclara le natté alors qu'Heero quittait la cour.

- Je prie pour que tes espoirs soient entendus, sourit le brun. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous serons vite fixés. Et puis... Nous avons encore quinze jours pour trouver l'appartement qui nous conviendra... Et si toutefois nous n'arrivons pas à le trouver à temps, il y a toujours possibilité de continuer à vivre à la maison le temps qu'on trouve notre bonheur... Alors ne t'en fait pas, d'accord ? Déclara-t-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse de son amant, en un geste rassurant.

- I trust you, Hee-chan, répondit le châtain en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

Heero ne répondit rien, gardant le silence, se contentant d'une légère pression sur la cuisse de son amant afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait entendu et qu'il le remerciait.

Ils passèrent la soirée en compagnie d'Ayame qui, après un repas simple, souhaita une bonne fin de soirée aux deux jeunes hommes et alla se couchée, épuisée. Après s'être occupés de la vaisselle et avoir fait un minimum de rangement dans la pièce, le jeune couple sortit Loki pour une petite promenade nocturne. Ensuite, ils se calèrent devant la télévision, plus pour le plaisir de se retrouver que par réel intérêt. Calé entre les bras du japonais, Duo souriait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi ? Demanda le brun, curieux.

- Je me disais que j'étais tout simplement heureux d'être là, avec toi... Entre tes bras... Répondit le natté. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée, Hee-chan... Ajouta-t-il avant qu'Heero n'ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

Emu, le japonais raffermi sa prise autour de la taille gracile du châtain et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe.

- Je t'aime Duo, murmura le japonais.

Le natté ne répondit rien, mais laissa ses doigts s'emmêler à ceux de son petit ami.

Le lendemain matin, Heero fut réveillé au son de pas furtifs qui se déplaçaient silencieusement dans la chambre. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour reconnaître la démarche sensuelle de son amant et les draps froids sous son bras lui confirmèrent son intuition. Dans un long soupir, il demanda d'une voix encore rauque de sommeil :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais déjà debout ?

- Oh je t'ai réveillé ? Demanda l'américain d'une petite voix penaude. Je suis désolé Hee-chan... J'ai pourtant fait attention pour ne pas faire de bruit.

Sans un mot, Heero s'agenouilla dans le lit, repoussant les draps qui recouvraient sa nudité et s'avança jusqu'au pied du lit. Là, il attrapa la main de son jeune amant et l'attira délicatement jusqu'à lui.

- Ne te blâme pas, tenshi, murmura-t-il. J'ai le sommeil très léger le matin. Rassures-toi, tu as été très discret...

Un sourire apaisé vint étirer les lèvres de Duo qui répondit à l'étreinte de son amant.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question, sourit le brun, ses mains se faufilant sous le t-shirt de Duo avant de lui caresser tendrement le dos. Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois déjà debout ? Il est à peine... Huit heures, ajouta-t-il après un rapide coup d'oeil au radio-réveil.

- Je n'arrivais plus à dormir, avoua l'américain d'une petite voix gênée.

- Laisse-moi deviner, sourit le japonais. Tu es inquiet pour tout à l'heure...

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de se mordre timidement la lèvre inférieure. Un large sourire étirant ses lèvres, Heero reprit :

- Ton silence te trahit, mon ange ! Tout va bien se passer d'accord ? Ajouta-t-il en prenant le visage de son cadet entre ses mains. Souviens-toi ce que je t'ai dit hier... Même si l'on ne le trouve pas maintenant, il y a toujours une solution, okay ?

- Okay, sourit à son tour le châtain, les paroles de son amant lui allant droit au coeur. Je t'aime tellement, souffla-t-il en se laissant aller à l'étreinte du japonais, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

- Moi aussi mon ange, murmura le brun. Moi aussi... Et si nous profitions du fait que nous soyons tous deux réveillés pour nous préparer et aller voir cet appartement ! Proposa-t-il, après un court silence. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- J'en dis que je suis d'accord, sourit le châtain en se reculant légèrement, laissant ainsi à son amant tout le loisir de le contempler.

- Parfait... Mais avant... Laisse-moi te dire "bonjour" comme il se doit... Murmura le brun en s'emparant des lèvres du natté avec une douceur toute particulière.

Un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres, Duo ne se fit pas prier et répondit au baiser avec la même tendresse que son aîné.

- Bonjour toi, souffla l'asiatique tout contre les lèvres chaudes et humides du châtain, une fois le baiser rompu.

- Bonjour mon amour, murmura Duo à son tour avant se s'emparer des lèvres du japonais.

Cette fois-ci, le baiser gagna en longueur et ce n'est que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer qu'ils consentirent à y mettre fin. S'arrachant à l'étreinte de son amant, Duo lui adressa un sourire mutin :

- Allez, habille-toi ! On a un appartement à visiter !

A ces mots, Heero éclata de rire.

- Et bien, on peut pas dire que tu perds le nord, toi !

Pour toute réponse, Duo lui adressa son plus beau sourire accompagné d'un clin d'oeil malicieux, puis quitta la pièce, abandonnant momentanément le japonais. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Heero pour se doucher et s'habiller et c'est une vingtaine de minutes plus tard qu'il rejoignait Duo et Ayame à la cuisine. Une douce odeur de café l'accueillit et il fut bientôt assailli par Duo qui le força à s'asseoir avant de lui présenter un bol de café brûlant accompagné de tartines déjà toutes prêtes.

- Que me vaut une telle attention ? Interrogea le japonais, agréablement surpris.

- N'ais-je pas le droit de prendre soin de mon petit ami ? Demanda Duo en s'invitant sur ses genoux.

- Loin de moi cette idée, le contra le brun en l'accueillant tout contre lui. Merci mon tendre, ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Ils discutèrent tranquillement le temps qu'Heero termine son petit déjeuner, informant Ayame de leur emploi du temps. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent prêts Duo appela Loki, lui mit son harnais et main dans la main, le jeune couple prit la direction de l'appartement de J.

Lorsqu'il Heero ouvrit la porte, il resta un moment ébahit devant ce qu'il voyait. Serrant un peu plus fort la main de Duo, il déclara :

- Je crois que tes souhaits ont été exaucés mon ange !

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le châtain. Heero ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Tenshi, nous venons de trouver notre futur logement !

- Quoi ? Déjà ? S'exclama le natté, surpris. Mais... On ne l'a même pas encore visité !

- Fais-moi confiance ! Mais tu as raison, entrons...

Guidant Duo, Heero entreprit alors de l'aider à se faire une image mentale de l'endroit qui deviendrait très probablement leur futur logement. Au fur et à mesure que la visite avançait, le sourire de Duo s'élargissait, alors qu'il écoutait avec tendresse le japonais lui décrire avec passion la façon dont il imaginait la future décoration, prenant en compte l'handicap de Duo dans l'aménagement des pièces.

- Il te plaît vraiment cet appartement, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le châtain un peu plus tard, alors qu'ils quittaient l'immeuble.

- Oui, répondit le brun. Il me plaît vraiment ! Il n'a pas tous les critères que nous recherchons, mais il a d'autres avantages non négligeables... Et toi, demanda-t-il, qu'en penses-tu ? Il te plaît ?

- Je pense que... Nous venons de trouver notre chez nous, sourit le natté.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama le brun. Tu le penses vraiment ? Comme tu n'as presque rien dit pendant la visite, je pensais qu'il ne te convenait pas...

- Je t'assure qu'il me convient parfaitement, Hee-chan, le rassura le châtain, lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts. Allons voir le professeur J pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, ajouta-t-il en lui volant un furtif baiser.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Sourit le japonais en passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui.

- Vraiment ? Le taquina le natté. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte !

- Serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? Demanda suspicieusement le brun.

- Je n'oserais jamais mon amour, minauda l'américain.

- Allez ! Cesse donc et allons voir J, sourit Heero en lui volant un furtif baiser.

L'instant suivant, ils étaient de retour chez Heero qui, abandonnant momentanément Duo alla chercher les clés de la voiture. Lorsqu'il revint, Duo fit monter Loki dans le véhicule avant de prendre place à son tour. Puis, Heero démarra et ils se rendirent chez le professeur J.

- Vous êtes bien matinal ! S'exclama le professeur J alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture. Vous êtes tombés du lit ?

- Oui, Duo tenait absolument à visiter l'appartement le plus tôt possible, répondit le brun, s'attirant un coup de coude de la part de son amant.

- Je comprend, je comprend ! S'exclama le vieil homme en riant. La fougue de la jeunesse ! Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi être gêné mon garçon ! On a tous vécu ça !

- Venez, entrez ! Je vous offre un café ?

- Avec plaisir, répondit le japonais. Merci professeur.

- C'est tout naturel ! Répondit J en les entraînant à l'intérieur. Alors, dites-moi ! Si vous êtes ici, c'est que vous avez visité l'appartement...

- En effet, sourit l'asiatique.

- Oh... A voir le sourire niais que vous affichez tous deux, dois-je en conclure que vous avez trouvé votre bonheur ? Demanda-t-il, amusé de voir les deux jeunes hommes rougir face à sa remarque.

- Oui, répondit timidement le natté.

- Excusez-moi de vous demander cela professeur, reprit le japonais, mais... Comment voulez-vous procéder ? Devons-nous passer par une agence immobilière ?

- Non, non ! Pas de ça mon garçon ! S'il te plaît, épargne-moi les problèmes inutiles... Je vous fait suffisamment confiance à toi et à Duo pour ne pas avoir à faire appel à une agence immobilière ! Et si un arrangement à l'amiable vous convient à vous aussi, autant faire comme cela. Cela vous épargnera des frais et à moi aussi...

- C'est vous qui décidez professeur, répondit le brun. Mais je dois vous avouer que je ne suis pas très renseigner sur tout ce qui est domaine immobilier et administratif...

- J'ai quelques notions, le rassura le vieil homme. Mais si vous préférez passer par le biais d'une agence, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients...

- Non, ne vous en faites pas, le tranquillisa le japonais. Nous avons pleinement confiance en vous.

Durant l'heure qui suivirent, les trois hommes se mirent d'accord sur les points à voir, prenant note chacun de leur côté, des papiers administratifs à fournir afin de constituer un dossier. Puis, lorsque tout fut passé en revue, le jeune couple prit congé. Dans un élan de gratitude, Duo étreignit le professeur J qui, attendrit par l'émotion du châtain, lui rendit son étreinte.

- Merci pour tout professeur, déclara le natté, ému. Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous faites pour nous...

- Allons, allons mon garçon, déclara le vieil homme. Tu vas me faire rougir...

A ces mots, Duo libéra le professeur J de son étreinte et lui adressa un petit sourire contrit. Après avoir convenu d'un rendez-vous, Heero et Duo prirent congé et rentrèrent chez le japonais. Ils avaient décidé de passer un peu de temps avec Ayame, afin de lui changer les idées.

La semaine qui suivit passa à une vitesse affolante. Une semaine avant Noël, Duo appela ses parents afin de les prévenir qu'ils arriveraient le lendemain, et du faire face à l'excitation de sa mère qui se faisait une joie de revoir son fils et d'accueillir de nouveau Heero dans la demeure familiale des Maxwell.

Dans la chambre d'Heero, son sac de voyage posé sur le lit, le natté s'affairait à rassembler et à ranger ses affaires, sous le regard à la fois amusé et attendrit de son amant qui l'observait depuis le bureau où il était assis.

- Hee-chan ! Se lamenta le châtain. Je ne trouve pas mon autre jean...

- Et si tu commençais déjà par arrêter de courir dans tous les sens ! Proposa le brun en venant le rejoindre. Je sais que tu es pressé de retrouver ta famille, mais même si tu cours, demain n'arrivera pas plus vite... Sois un peu patient... Tu es si pressé que ça de partir d'ici ? Demanda-t-il.

A l'entente de ces mots, Duo se retourna entre les bras de son amant et déclara :

- Tu sais bien que non ! Seulement... Ca fait près d'un mois que je n'ai pas vu papa et maman... Ils me manquent ! Et puis... Il me tarde que l'on se retrouve tous ensembles... Je suis certain que ta mère sera très bien accueillie, Hee-chan...

- Je ne me fais aucun soucis pour elle mon ange, le rassura le japonnais. Vue la façon dont j'ai été reçu lorsque tu m'as présenté à ta famille, je n'ai absolument aucune appréhension. Tes parents sont des personnes formidables avec le coeur sur la main...

- J'en ai conscience, Hee-chan, répondit le natté. Tu voudrais pas m'aider à finir ma valise ? Demanda-t-il après un court instant de silence.

- Oui... Tu as récupéré toutes tes affaires ?

- Je crois... Tu voudrais pas vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié, s'il te plaît ?

- Ces affaires sur la chaise derrière toi, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda le japonais en avisant une petite pile de vêtements pliés.

- Ce sont mes vêtements pour demain. Oh... J'ai oublié mon linge sale dans la corbeille...

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller les chercher, la main d'Heero se referma sur son bras en une poigne ferme mais douce, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- Tes affaires ne sont pas perdues, Duo, déclara-t-il calmement. Autant que tu laisses ici ce dont tu n'as pas besoin chez toi... Cela t'évitera d'avoir à les remonter la prochaine fois, tu ne crois pas ?

- Yes, you're right ! Thank you Darling, sourit le châtain. Je... Je suis un peut chamboulé ! Ajouta-t-il, piteusement, s'attirant un sourire attendrit de la part de son amant.

- Je vois ça ! Alors, reprit-il en reportant son attention sur son sac. Voyons voir... Trousse de toilette ?

- A la salle de bain, mais prête à être mise dans le sac demain.

- Pantalons ?

- J'ai tout !

- Pulls ?

- Okay aussi !

- T-shirt ? Chemises ?

- Dans le sac !

- Y'a-t-il des affaires que tu veux mettre en particulier ? Demanda Heero.

- En chemises tu veux dire ? A part la noire que j'ai mise au fond, pas particulièrement...

- Bien, dans ce cas, je vire le reste ainsi que tes t-shirts ! Va les replacer dans l'armoire, cela allégera ton sac.

- Merci Hee-chan...

- Je t'en prie. Tu as bien compter tous tes sous vêtements ? Boxer ? Chaussettes ?

- C'est tout bon Hee-chan, sourit le châtain.

- Et bien ça m'a l'air tout bon... De toute façon, si tu as oublié quelque chose, tu le retrouvera lorsque l'on viendra chercher nos affaires...

- Pour emménager dans notre appartement, termina le châtain, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres.

- Tu aimes pouvoir dire ça, n'est-ce pas ? Fit remarquer le brun en l'attirant à lui.

- Oui, cela me plaît plutôt bien... J'ai hâte Hee-chan...

- Moi aussi mon ange, murmura le japonais. Par contre, j'en connais une que toute cette histoire doit commencer à travailler sincèrement ! Elle va se faire un sang d'encre jusqu'à ce qu'on emménage...

- Je sais... Répondit timidement Duo. J'ai pourtant fait preuve de subtilité et amené le sujet en douceur...

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas la même notion du mot subtilité mon ange, s'exclama l'asiatique en riant de bon coeur.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le châtain, surpris.

- Allons mon ange... Imagine le choc que tu as du faire à ta mère lorsque tu lui a annoncé de but en blanc qu'on avait trouvé un appartement...

- Ah... Souffla Duo en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Tu crois qu'elle l'a mal prit ?

- Connaissant ta mère je pense surtout qu'elle n'a pas encore du tout à fait réaliser ce que tu lui as dit ! S'esclaffa le japonais.

- J'ai été un peu brusque je crois, concéda l'américain, gêné.

- Je crois aussi, sourit le brun. Mais elle va s'en remettre ! A quelle heure leur as-tu dit que l'on arriverait demain ? Ajouta-t-il, changeant délibérément de sujet.

- Je suis resté vague, je leur ai dit entre treize et quinze heures... J'ai pensé que cela nous permettait de ne pas partir trop top et de ne pas arriver trop tard non plus afin de profiter de les voir un peu...

- Ne te justifie pas Duo, le rassura l'asiatique. Tu as bien fait...

Pour toute réponse, Duo lui adressa un sourire resplendissant auquel Heero ne put résister. D'une délicatesse infinie, il s'empara des lèvres de son amant pour un tendre baiser. Alors que leur langue se rencontraient, provoquant chez chacun d'eux un frisson de plaisir, la voix d'Ayame les interrompit :

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger... Téléphone pour toi, Heero...

- A cette heure-ci ? S'étonna le brun en s'arrachant à regret des bras de son amant. Qui-est-ce ?

- Une certaine Réléna...

A ces mots, le sourire d'Heero s'élargit et après avoir volé un furtif baiser à l'américain, il s'excusa dans un souffle :

- Je reviens mon ange...

- Transmet mes salutations à Réléna et Wufei, demanda le châtain alors que son amant s'éloignait déjà.

- Ca sera fait, sourit le japonais avant de quitter la pièce.

Duo resta silencieux un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Ayame brise le silence :

- Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante de nous avoir invité, Heero et moi, à fêter Noël chez toi... Cela fait bien longtemps qu'Heero n'a pas eut un vrai Noël, entouré d'une vraie famille... Alors je tenais à te dire "merci", Duo...

- Mais c'est normal... Je veux dire, pas besoin de dire "merci"... Bredouilla le châtain, affreusement gêné.

- Ne soit pas gêné, Duo, l'apaisa Ayame d'une voix douce, posant sa main sur son épaule en un geste rassurant. Tu fais partie de notre famille maintenant... Tu n'as plus à être gêné pour quoi que ce soit...

Duo ne répondit rien, gardant le silence. Après un instant de réflexion, il demanda :

- Ayame ?

- Oui mon garçon ?

- Est-ce que... Hésita le natté. Pensez-vous que nous allons trop vite ? Je veux dire, avec cet appartement...

- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider si oui ou non vous vous engagez trop rapidement, Duo. C'est votre histoire, vos vies... Si vous estimez que vous êtes tous deux prêts à vivre ensemble, alors faites-le ! Ne vous préoccupez pas du regard des autres ou de ce qu'ils pourront dire... Vivez ! Volez de vos propres ailes et faites vous vos propres expériences. Et si jamais cela ne doit pas marcher, c'est que vous n'est pas encore prêts... Rien ne vous empêchera de retenter l'expérience plus tard si vous le désirez... Il faut oser l'inconnu, Duo...

- Oui mais vous... Insista le natté.

- Il ne s'agit pas de moi, Duo, sourit la japonaise. Je peux vous donner mon avis, des conseils, mais je ne peux en aucun cas décider à votre place... Tu sais, lorsque je suis tombée enceinte d'Heero, je connaissais son père depuis quelques mois à peine...

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le natté. Je veux dire, Heero ne parle jamais de son père... Pardon ! Se reprit-il en se rendant compte à quel point sa question était déplacée et indiscrète. Je n'aurais pas dû demander cela...

- Il n'y a pas de mal, Duo, sourit tristement Ayame. Il s'appelait Isaak Droski. Il était au Japon pour ses études. C'est là que nous nous sommes rencontrés... J'ai tout de suite su que ce serait cet homme que j'épouserai, ajouta-t-elle avec émotion. Mais le destin en a voulu autrement... Je venais de lui annoncer ma grossesse, il était fou de joie à l'idée de devenir père... Mais il y a eu cet accident... Le coup classique du chauffeur ivre... Il est mort sur le coup...

- Je suis désolé, souffla le châtain, conscient d'avoir rouvert une vieille blessure.

- Ne le soit pas. Cela me fait du bien d'en parler... Il est difficile pour moi de parler de son père à Heero... Il lui ressemble tellement ! Que ce soit physiquement ou dans ses gestes, sa façon de parler... Il me rappelle son père chaque jour...

- J'imagine que cela doit être difficile pour vous, déclara doucement l'américain. Pour Heero aussi... Il n'en parle jamais, mais je sais qu'il ressent ce vide en lui... Je pense que cela l'aiderait à mieux le connaître et à mieux se connaître lui-même... On a tous besoin de savoir qui l'on est et d'où l'on vient... Et même s'il apprécie énormément le professeur J, qu'il le considère comme la figure paternelle qu'il lui manque, il ne remplacera jamais son vrai père, celui qui lui a donné la vie... Celui que vous avez aimé...

A ces mots, il reporta son attention sur le japonais, qui adossé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les observait en silence. Lorsqu'Heero vit Duo se tourner vers lui en lui souriant, il sut qu'il l'avait entendu arriver quelques minutes auparavant. Répondant au sourire de son amant, il s'approcha de lui et l'attira entre ses bras puissants avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.

- Tu as su lire en moi comme personne, Duo... C'est des détails comme celui-ci qui me font dire que tu es celui que je cherchais... Que j'ai toujours cherché... Je t'aime, Duo...

- Love you more than everything Heero, murmura le natté en le serrant tout contre lui, tandis qu'Heero enfouissait son visage dans son cou.

Heero resta un instant ainsi, entre les bras de son amant au creux desquels il se sentait si bien, avant de s'arracher à contrecoeur à sa tendre étreinte.

- Okasan, je te remercie pour l'éducation que tu m'as donné et les sacrifices que tu as du faire pour m'élever... Malgré les épreuves que tu as affrontées, tu as toujours été là pour moi, pour me soutenir... Et je t'admire pour ça... Hontoni arigato. (15)

- Je t'aime, fils, souffla Ayame sans chercher à retenir ses larmes. Et je suis tellement fière de ce que tu es devenu.

- Suki desu okasan, murmura le brun en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

Emu, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, touché par l'amour inconditionnel qui liait la mère et le fils. Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, Ayame se tourna vers Duo. Posant sa main sur son bras, en un geste tendre, elle déclara :

- Merci de m'avoir aidé à libérer ce que j'avais sur le coeur Duo... Merci de nous avoir aidé à renforcer nos liens... Tu es une bénédiction...

- Je n'ai pas cette prétention, s'empourpra le natté, horriblement gêné d'être la cible de tels compliments.

Pour toute réponse, Ayame le prit entre ses bras, l'emprisonnant en une étreinte empli d'affection et de gratitude, à laquelle Duo répondit une fois le choc de la surprise passé. Puis, elle libéra le natté de son étreinte et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

- Encore merci, Duo. Bonne nuit les garçons, ajouta-t-elle en s'éloignant.

- Bonne nuit, répondirent d'une seule voix les deux hommes.

Lorsqu'elle fut partie, les laissant seuls, Heero se tourna vers son amant et silencieusement, il l'observa longuement. Si au départ Duo fit mine de l'ignorer, très vite il se sentit mal à l'aise sous le regard du japonais. Tentant de dissimuler son malaise, il demanda en souriant :

- Pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi ?

Heero se contenta de sourire tout en prenant la main de Duo dans la sienne. Doucement, il l'attira à lui en déclarant dans un souffle :

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure... Tu savais que j'étais là, pas vrai ?

- Oui, répondit le natté d'une petite voix, gêné. Je suis désolé, ce sujet ne me regardait pas...

- Ne t'excuse pas, tenshi, le rassura le japonais, l'embrassant tendrement sur le front. Il n'y a absolument aucun problème...

Pour prouver ses dires, il lui vola un baiser des plus doux auquel Duo répondit avec la même tendresse.

- Que voulait Réléna ? Demanda le châtain après avoir mit fin à leur échange.

- Nous souhaiter un bon réveillon de Noël et prendre des nouvelles. Wufei te transmet ses salutations...

- Oh... C'est gentil ! Souffla le natté. Tu leur à dit que tu venais fêter Noël à la maison ?

- Je leur ai dit, approuva le brun. Ils étaient ravis et nous souhaite de nous amuser.

- J'y compte bien ! Renchérit le châtain. Heero...

- Hai ?

- Je t'aime...

En guise de réponse, Heero esquissa un sourire amusé et vint quémander un baiser à Duo qui le lui offrit sans se faire prier.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Notes :

(1) Je fais bien évidemment référence à Indiana Jones 3 (moi aussi c'est mon préféré ^_^)

(2) "**Kisu shite... Onegai...**" : _Embrasse-moi... S'il te plait..._

(3) "**Kurchibiru ga suki...**" : _J'aime tes lèvres..._

(4) "**da yo na !**" : _oui, tout à fait !_

(5) "**I love heard you speak Japanese... It's turn me on...**" : _J'aime t'entendre parler japonais... Ca m'excite..._

(6) "**Honto ?**" : _Vraiment ?_

(7) "**Sô da**" : _Je sais_

(8) **Filet**: En équitation, un filet est un ensemble de lanières, en cuir ou en synthétique, qui sert à maintenir le mors en place dans la bouche du cheval.

(9) **Longe** : Une longedésigne d'abord une forte corde destinée à tenir attaché (à un poteau, à l'anneau d'un mur, dans une écurie...) ou mener un cheval.

(10) **Dégarroter** : Dégarroter consiste à dégager le garrot de toute compression pouvant provenir du tapis ou de la selle. Pour cela, il suffit de passer sa main entre le garrot et le tapis et de soulever tissu et selle. Cela doit être fais avant de sangler si l'on veux justement pouvoir bouger quelque peu la selle. Dégarroter permet, en même temps, de donner à la selle sa place définitive. Elle est ainsi mieux calée sur le dos du cheval, ce qui limite les risques de blessure.

(11) **Tétière** : Partie supérieure du filet, celle qui passe derrière les oreilles.

(12) "**Yamero !"** : _Arrête !_

(13) **"Anata wa watashi ga kurutta yo ni... Sawatte... Sawatte... (13)" : **_Tu me rends fou... Touche-moi... Touche-moi..._

(14) **"Konna Kimochi ni natta koto nai"** :_Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien._

(15) **"Hontoni arigato"** : _"Merci beaucoup (du fond du coeur)"_

_**Toutes les traductions viennent de forum où de phrases trouvées sur internet. Je vous prie donc de me pardonner si tout n'est pas exact, je ne parle absolument pas japonais et me fis à mes recherches.**_

* * *

Coucou !

Comme promis, la suite est venue plus rapidement que le chapitre précédent ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous ai plus ! Heero et Duo font un grand pas en avant dans leur relation et on en apprend un peu plus sur notre japonais préféré !

J'avais l'idée de terminer cette histoire au chapitre 22 (sans compter l'épilogue). Cependant, il s'avère que ce chapitre-ci soit beaucoup plus long que ce que j'avais prévu à l'origine. Du coup, j'ai été contrainte de le couper en deux parties. Ce qui fait que l'histoire comptera (si tout va bien) 23 chapitres en plus de l'épilogue.

Voilà, j'espère que cette nouvelle vous fait plaisir ^^

Encore une fois, merci à tous ceux et celles qui continuent de suivre cette histoires tout en laissant des commentaires. Cela fait vraiment très plaisir de voir que cette histoire est appréciée et attendue. Vraiment, merci :)

Je vous dis à très bientôt pour la suite.

kisu

- shini-


	23. Chapter 23

**Titre**: Danse avec lui

**Auteur**** :** Shinigami

**Genre**** :** UA, OOC, General, Romance, Family.

**Couple**** :** Heero x Duo ; Trowa x Quatre

Merci à : **JTFLAM**, **caro06**, **gueularde**, **marine**, **Altayan**, **mamypirate**et **Hissha** pour leur review sur le chapitre 21 de Danse avec lui.

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

A peine eut-il posé un pied hors du 4x4 de son amant, que Duo fut allégrement accueilli par un concert d'aboiement joyeux. Sharakandy, le berger allemand de la maison se précipitait vers lui et fut intercepté au passage par Loki qui, bondissant de la voiture, se jeta sur son camarade de jeu avec un enthousiasme débordant. Tandis que de son côté, Heero aidait Ayame à descendre de la voiture. Au regard qu'elle lançait aux deux chiens qui s'agitaient près d'elle, Heero s'empressa de la rassurer :

- Ne t'en fait pas Okasan, Sharakandy est aussi gentil que Loki !

Rassurée, Ayame prit appuis sur le bras de son fils qui l'aida à traverser la cour en direction de la porte d'entrée. Attirés par le raffut que faisaient les deux chiens et les rires de Duo prit d'assaut par les animaux sous le regard amusé d'Heero, Helen et David vinrent à leur rencontre.

- Bonjour Helen ! David ! Sourit le japonais en dépassant le châtain pour aller à la rencontre des parents de son amant.

- Heero, mon garçon ! S'exclama le sexagénaire en donnant une tappe vigoureuse sur l'épaule du brun. Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien, merci !

- Bonjour Heero ! S'exclama à son tour Helen en embrassant son presque gendre sur les deux joues. Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir !

- Plaisir partagé, sourit le japonais. Helen, David, je vous présente Ayame, ma mère, reprit-il une fois les salutations terminées.

- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, déclara la japonaise en s'inclinant légèrement devant le vieux couple. Je suis honorée d'avoir été invitée à séjourner dans votre demeure...

- Tout le plaisir est pour nous, répondit Helen en offrant à son invitée un large sourire. Et sachez que c'est une joie pour nous de vour accueillir chez nous et de faire enfin votre connaissance.

- Alors mon garçon ! S'exclama David, changeant délibérément de sujet, les présentations prolongées n'étant pas son fort. Vous avez fait bonne route ?

- Mis à part la circulation surchargée, tout s'est bien passé ! Désolé pour le retard !

- Ne t'en fait pas Heero ! Le rassura Helen. Tout ce qui compte c'est que vous soyez arrivés en vie et en un seul morceau ! De plus, vous avez appelé pour prévenir de votre retard, c'est pas comme si on s'était inquiété de pas vous voir arriver.

- Surtout à l'approche de Noël les routes sont dangeureuses, déclara David. Et dans un coin reculé comme celui-là, encore plus ! Les gens se croient seuls sur la route et roulent comme des dingues !

- J'ai pu le constater, admis le japonais.

Un énième aboiement retentit dans leur dos, suivit d'une exclamation de Duo. Les quatre adultes reportèrent alors leur attention sur l'américain et Helen s'exclama, faussement courroucée :

- Devlynn Maxwell, digne fils de ton père, laisse donc ce chien et vient dire bonjour à ta mère !

- Loki ! Shara' ! Couché ! S'exclama à son tour David sur un ton autoritaire.

Dans la seconde qui suivit, les deux canidés vinrent se coucher sagement aux pieds du maître de maison, qui satisfait, leur accorda une caresse à chacun, tandis que, de son côté, Helen prenait son fils dans ses bras :

- Bonjour mon petit fugueur ! Souffla-t-elle en l'enlaçant tendrement.

- Bonjour maman, murmura le natté en lui rendant son étreinte. Tu m'as manqué...

- Tu m'a manqué aussi mon poussin, sourit-elle. Seigneur, je ne me ferais jamais à l'idée de t'avoir si loin de moi... Mais te voir voler de tes propres ailes me rempli de joie... Mon chéri... Souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front.

- Heero, reprit-elle en rendant sa liberté à son fils, je compte sur toi pour toujours garder un oeil sur lui !

- Les deux ! Répondit le japonais en adressant un sourire rassurant teinté d'amusement à la mère un peu trop protectrice de son amant.

- Cesse donc de le couver ce petit ! Marmonna alors David à l'intention de son épouse. Tu vas l'étouffer ! Allez, allons nous mettre au chaud avant que nos invités n'attrapent la mort !

Heero invita Ayame à le précéder et prenant la main de Duo dans la sienne, s'attiant ainsi un tendre sourire, il l'entraîna à la suite des trois adultes et referma la porte derrière lui. Une fois dans le salon, Helen fit les présentations, introduisant ainsi son fils et sa filles aînés à Ayame.

Soudain, un cri de joie retenti dans le salon et l'instant d'après, Duo se précipitait dans les bras de Quatre. Les deux meilleurs amis tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, riant d'excitation. Après avoir salué Hilde et Solo, Heero se rendit auprès de Trowa. Les deux hommes s'étreignirent en une accolade amicale et sincère.

- Salut vieux ! Déclara Trowa en s'écartant légèrement de leurs cadets qui discutaient avec un entrain certain.

- Salut Tro' ! Répondit le japonais. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là !

- Ca c'est décidé un peu au dernier moment, répondit le français. Nous étions censé passer les fêtes de fin d'année au Maroc, dans la famille de Quatre, mais il y a eu un imprévu de leur côté. Du coup, Helen nous à proposé de venir passer quelques jours ici ! Et tu penses bien, quand Quatre à su que vous seriez là, il à tout de suite accepté !

- C'est gentil à vous, répondit l'asiatique. Cela fait plaisir à Duo !

- C'est aussi ce qu'on s'est dit ! Sourit le châtain.

Puis, avisant Ayame, il abandonna momentanément son meilleur ami afin d'aller saluer sa mère, tandis que Quatre s'arrachait à l'étreinte de son ami pour saluer le japonais.

Lorsque toutes les présentations furent faites et que Duo eut salué son frère et sa soeur, tous prirent place dans le salon et bientôt, les conversations reprirent avec entrain et bonne humeur. Prenant les choses en mains, Hilde aida Helen et David à servir les boissons et les petits appéritifs.

Les conversations animées s'enchaînaient, jusqu'à ce que, avisant l'heure tardive, Helen invite tout le monde à passer à table. Et pour la première fois, Ayame pu se rendre compte d'elle-même de la gentillesse et de la générosité dont faisait preuve le couple Maxwell. A la vue de son fils, si bien intégré dans la famille de Duo, ce garçon si charmant qu'elle avait apprit à apprécier, elle sentit son coeur se gonfler d'une joie immense. Voir son fils, habituellement si renfermé rire et plaisanter avec ses amis et afficher avec la plus grande fierté sa relation avec le jeune aveugle la combla de bonheur. Elle qui s'était toujours inquiétée de voir son fils se plonger corps et âme dans son travail jusqu'à en oublier sa vie sociale, ne pouvait rêver mieux. Duo était arrivé par pur hasard dans la vie du japonais mais prenait déjà, au bout de quelques mois, une place immense. Ce garçon avait miraculeusement changé le cours de leur existance, et surtout celle d'Heero.

Voyant Ayame silencieuse, Helen demanda, légèrement inquiète :

- Tout va bien pour vous, Ayame ?

Reprenant ses esprits à l'entente de son prénom, la japonaise adressa un sourire à son hôte et déclara :

- Tout va bien, Helen, je vous remercie. Je songeais simplement à quel point Duo était une bénédiction pour mon fils.

Les conversations s'étant tues lorsque Helen avait prit la parole, tous eurent le loisir de voir Duo s'empourprer violemment à cette reflexion élogieuse de la part de la mère de son amant.

- Ayame... Commença-t-il, terriblement gêné.

- Avant de faire ta connaissance, Heero était renfermé, ne sortait pratiquement jamais et à part Trowa, je ne lui ai jamais connu beaucoup d'amis... Et puis tu es arrivé et ça a été une transformation. Je n'ai jamais vu Heero aussi épanoui depuis qu'il est avec toi, Duo. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es celui qui est à l'origine de ce changement... C'est pourquoi, devant ta famille et tes amis, je voulais te montrer ma gratitude. Alors merci, Duo... Merci du fond du coeur de l'aimer comme tu le fais et d'être là pour lui...

- Ayame, souffla le natté, ému aux larmes.

Cependant, la voix brisée par l'émotion, il ne put rien ajouter, s'attirant un sourire attendrit de la part de son amant qui l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- C'est bien la première fois que je te vois à cours de mot, mon ange, sourit le brun.

- Tout le monde n'est pas capable de me faire cet effet-là, acquiesca le châtain d'une voix rauque. Ayame, je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire... Je... J'aime Heero... De toute mon coeur, de toute mon âme... Je ferais tout ce qui est humainement possible pour lui et bien plus encore... Il représente tout ce que j'ai toujours souhaité... Et... Tant qu'il voudra de moi, je resterai à ses côtés et je l'aimerai plus que...

Avant même que Duo n'ai le temps de finir sa phrase, Heero l'attirait contre lui et s'emparait de ses lèvres avec avidité pour un baiser empli d'amour, de passion et de tendresse. Une main sur sa nuque, l'autre sur sa joue, il l'embrassait avec tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Au contact des lèvres sensuelles de son amant sur les siennes, Duo oublia la faible protestation qui lui avait effleuré l'esprit et s'abandonna corps et âme aux lèvres inquisitrices du japonais.

- Hola doucement Don Juan ! S'exclama David, faussement irrité. Epargne la vertue d'un fils face à son vieux père !

A ces mots, l'assemblée partie à rire alors que Duo s'empourprait violemment.

- Allons David ! Lui reprocha Helen. Leur amour fait tellement plaisir à voir... Et puis, sache que la vertue de ton fils n'est plus qu'un souvenir depuis bien longtemps...

- Maman ! S'exclama l'américain indigné, virant à l'écarlate sous l'effet d'un embarras sans nom.

- Alors ça y est ! Mon petit Duo est enfin devenu un homme, souffla Solo en prenant un air à la fois ému et empli de fierté, en entrant dans le jeu de leurs parents.

- Solo ! S'exclama Duo mortifié par les paroles de son frère

Et alors qu'Heero partait à rire, Duo s'exclama une fois de plus :

- Heero ! Je t'interdis de te moquer !

- Je t'aime mon ange, sourit l'asiatique en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe. Ne change jamais...

Sur ses mots, la conversation reprit de plus belle accompagnée de cris et d'éclats de rires retentissant marquant la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre. Se tournant vers ses hôtes, Ayame demanda alors :

- Comme ça, vous aussi vous travaillez dans le milieu équestre ?

- C'est exact, répondit fièrement David. Ma femme et moi avons lancé notre élevage de chevaux américains voici près de trente ans. Nous élevons principalement des Appaloosas et des Paint Horses, mais nous avons également quelques Quarter depuis peu.

- Vous n'élevez que des races américaines ? Pourquoi ce choix ? Demanda la japonaise qui grâce à Heero, avait un minimum d'expérience avec les chevaux.

- Au départ, lorsqu'Helen et moi nous sommes mariés, il n'était pas vraiment question d'élevage. Nous avions tous deux la même passion pour les chevaux de couleur et l'on voulait juste se faire plaisir avec nos trois chevaux. Et puis, de fil en aiguille nous avons commencé par vendre un cheval ou un poulain au gré des naissances. Et les gens s'intéressant de plus en plus aux robes colorées, la demande allait en grandissant et notre petit élevage à prit plus d'importance. Quant au choix des races, ce n'est pas vraiment un choix, juste un coup de coeur, ajouta-t-il en souriant. Et puis, il faut aussi avouer que question mental, ils sont vraiment exceptionnel. Il suffit de voir Deathscythe, pour ne citer que lui. Même avec une jument en chaleur dans le pré voisin, c'est à peine s'il bronche. C'est ce genre de chevaux posés et bien dans leur tête, sur lesquels on peut compter que j'aime. Prenez un arabe et voyez la différence ! Certes, ils ont de l'allure, mais ils ont limite que ça ! Quant aux autres races, certes il y en a de magnifiques, prenez un frison ou un beau comtois par exemple, mais ce n'est déjà plus pour la même utilité et puis, ce n'est pas non plus le même feeling qu'avec les américains.

- Peut-être est-ce tout simplement que tu as grandi aux Etats-Unis, dans un ranch perdu au fin fond du Wyoming entouré de vaches et de chevaux de couleurs ! Suggéra innocement Helen, un large sourire gentiment moqueur plaqué sur ses lèvres.

A ces mots, les frères Maxwell se mirent à ricanner, bientôt imités par Hilde, Helen et Quatre, Trowa et Heero se contentant d'un sourire de murène.

- Peut-être aussi, en effet, s'exclama David en riant.

Une fois le calme revenu, Ayame reporta son attention sur sa voisine et demanda :

- J'ai cru comprendre que David et vos enfants montaient à cheval, et vous non ?

- J'ai eu monté, plus jeune, répondit Helen. Et puis, Solo et Hilde sont arrivés et mes priorités ont changées. Puis il y a eu Devlynn, et à présent, l'envie ne se fait plus ressentir. Je préfère tout autant m'occuper des bêtes, leur donner à manger, les panser ou aller avec David pour les changer de parc, mais les monter, c'est une autre histoire. Et vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Moi ? Oh non, j'ai toujours eu bien trop peur ! Heero aime les chevaux depuis toujours... Quand il était enfant et qu'il allait voir les chevaux dans le pré à côté de chez nous, il leur apportait toujours une carotte ou un morceau de pain. Et chaque fois, je craignais de le voir se faire mordre les doigts ! Imaginez alors quand il à commencé à vouloir monter...

A l'entente du nom de son amant, Duo avait tendu l'oreille à la discussion des deux femmes et écoutait avec attention les souvenirs qu'évoquaient Ayame, ravi d'en apprendre plus sur son enfance. Très vite, les deux femmes enchaînèrent alors sur les souvenirs d'enfance de leur progénitures respectives.

Puis, au gré de la soirée, les sujets de discussions varièrent, passant du coq à l'âne, revanant sur un sujet avant d'en explorer un autre. Ainsi, chacun apprit les projets des uns et des autres. Heero et Duo quant à eux, d'un accord tacite n'avaient encore rien dit de leur projet de s'installer ensemble, attendant le bon moment. Et Ayame, en bonne confidente, garda l'information pour elle, laissant le soins aux deux jeunes hommes de faire leur annonce par eux-même.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque le dîner fut terminé, tous reprirent place au salon pour digérer le repas plus que copieux que leur avait servit Helen et prendre un digestif pour qui voulait. Alors qu'ils étaient installés au salon, tous pouvaient voir la main de Duo posée sur le genou de son voisin, et ce dernier, le bras posé sur le dossier du canapé, caressait tendrement la nuque du châtain. Duo se pencha alors vers Heero et dans un murmure à peine audible, il demanda :

- Tu crois que l'on annonce maintenant à Papa et Maman que l'on a trouvé un appartement ?

- C'est comme tu le sens, mon ange. On peut leur dire maintenant tout comme on peut attendre. L'un comme l'autre, je te suis, répondit le japonais.

- Je voudrais leur annoncer la nouvelle maintenant... Murmura le natté en s'empourprant. Je... J'ai peur de faire une gaffe en laissant passer l'information sans les avoir prévenu avant...

- Surtout que ce serait bien ton genre, sourit le brun en l'attirant vers lui afin de lui voler un baiser furtif. Tu leur annonce ? Ajouta-t-il l'instant suivant.

- Euuhh...

- Oh que si ! Allez Tenshi !

Pour toute réponse, Duo se contenta d'un soupir d'appréhension.

- Il y a un problème ? Demanda alors Hilde en voyant son frère et Heero parler tout bas.

- Aucun, la rassura le japonais d'un sourire.

Cependant, leur échange n'avait pas passé inaperçu, car l'instant suivant, le silence se faisait tandis que tous fixaient leur attention sur le jeune couple.

- Je crois que c'est le moment mon ange, sourit le brun.

- Le moment ? Répéta Helen, curieuse. Auriez-vous quelque chose à nous annoncer ?

- Et bien... euh... oui... Souffla timidement le natté. Maman, tu te souviens que je compte reprendre mes études et que je voulais trouver un appartement en ville...

- Oui, mon chéri, on en a parlé avant ton départ, répondit Helen sans trop savoir où voulait en venir son cadet.

- Et bien je... J'ai trouvé... Enfin, reprit-il après une courte pause, cherchant le meilleur moyen d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents, Heero l'a trouvé... Il s'occupe des papiers et si tout va bien, on emmenage le mois prochain...

- "On" ? Titla subitement David, après un silence d'adaptation face à la nouvelle que venait de leur annoncer Duo.

- Euh oui, sourit timidement le châtain. Avec Heero on veut habiter ensemble... C'est lui qui a eut l'idée et je... Je veux vivre avec lui...

- Mais tu es sûr ? Demanda David, qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de sa surprise. Bien sûr, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, tu es entièrement libre fils, mais Duo, c'est à peine si tu as prit ta décision sur un coup de tête !

- Je suis sûr de moi Papa, déclara le natté plus sûr de lui, encouragé par la pression rassurante de la main de son amant sur son genou. Je sais que c'est ce que je veux et je suis sûr de faire le bon choix...

- Oh Seigneur, souffla Helen qui, même si elle était déjà au courant, n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée. Ca y est, mon bébé quitte la maison... David, nous voila devenu deux p'tits vieux ! Cette maison va nous paraître bien vide et bien silencieuse... Mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son fils. Je suis si fière de toi...

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui adresser un large sourire tandis que ses joues prenaient une belle teinte rosée. Quatre qui, jusqu'à maintenant était resté silencieux, s'exclama alors :

- Pour une nouvelle, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Heero, Duo, félicitations !

- Merci Quat-chan, souffla le natté.

L'instant suivant, Solo prenait place à côté de Duo et, comme lorsque le natté était enfant, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux, s'attirant des protestations véhémentes de la part de son frère :

- Solo ! S'exclama le natté tout en empêchant son aîné de lui frotter le crâne.

- Félicitation microbe ! Déclara Solo en riant tout en l'enlaçant. Tu as parcouru un sacré chemin en si peu de temps... Moi qui commençais à désespérer... Heero ! Ajouta-t-il à l'attention du japonais. Je compte sur toi pour prendre soin de lui...

Attrapant la main qu'il lui tendait, Heero lui rendit son sourire et déclara :

- Tu peux, déclara-t-il simplement.

Sur ces mots, Trowa se leva, et levant son verre d'absinthe, il s'exclama :

- Cela mérite que l'on porte un toast !

- Pourquoi ça m'étonne pas ? Soupira le petit blond. Avec toi, tout est prétexte à boire !

Igorant le commentaire de son amant et les rires de l'assemblée, Trowa poursuivit avec entrain :

- A Heero et Duo ! Que leur histoire dure le plus longtemps possible !

- A Heero et Duo ! Reprirent en coeur toutes les personnes présentes.

Le rouge aux joues, mais ému comme jamais, Duo ne savait plus où se mettre et Heero souriait de le voir faire. Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. A la demande de son amant, Duo se mit au piano, jouant à la demande les morceaux de musique que chacun souhaitait entendre, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Helen qui adorait écouter son fils jouer du piano.

Puis, lorsque la soirée fit place à la nuit, fatiguée de sa journée, Ayame prit congé. Guidée par Helen et secondée par Heero qui lui porta ses affaires, après avoir souhaité une bonne fin de soirée à tout le monde, elle monta se coucher. Hilde et David ne tardèrent par à faire de même et bientôt, il ne reste plus que les amis de Duo, son frère et Heero qui vint les rejoindre après avoir monté leurs sacs dans la chambre du natté.

Lorsqu'Heero prit place dans le canapé aux côtés de l'américain, il lui prit doucement la main et lentement, les doigts du japonais se mirent à la caresser tendrement. Soupirant de bien être, Duo se laissa aller tout contre lui. Il replia ses jambes sous lui, posa sa tête sur son épaule solide et accueillante et sa main libre sur sa cuisse qu'il caressa lentement en un geste tendre.

- Alors comme ça, déclara gravement Solo, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, mon petit frère quitte le nid familial... Je vais vraiment avoir du mal à me faire à cette idée...

- Hey ! S'offusqua le natté sans grande conviction, somnolant presque sous les tendres caresses de son amant. Si tu tiens vraiment à ce que l'on t'invite, tu as intérêt à être gentil avec moi... Dis-le lui 'Ro...

- Tout ce que tu voudra mon ange, consenti l'asiatique en l'embrassant tendrement sur les cheveux, s'attirant un soupir de bien être de la part du châtain.

Pour toute réponse, Solo rit doucement, imité par Quatre et Trowa. Puis, le français demanda à son tour :

- Il est situé où cet appartement ?

- Juste en face de chez Okasan, de l'autre côté de la route. En plus, il est situé au rez-de-chaussée. Je voulais quelque chose de facile d'accès pour Duo, pas qu'il risque de se faire mal dans des escaliers. Même si je le sais parfaitement capable de s'occuper de lui-même, c'est pour moi, je suis plus tranquille de savoir qu'il ne risque pas de louper une marche ou quoi que ce soit. Et je dois dire, que cela me rassure... Avec sa santé fragile, je serais plus tranquille de la savoir tout près... En cas de soucis, ce sera plus facile pour moi d'intervenir...

- Je comprend... Elle a l'air de s'être plutôt bien remise de son hospitalisation, reprit le français.

- Oui, parce je l'ai à l'oeil. Je te jure, Tro', elle va me rendre dingue... C'est tout juste si elle ne rampait pas du salon à la cuisine pour continuer à s'occuper au lieu de se reposer comme le médecin le lui en a donné l'ordre...

- Tu connais ta mère Heero, sourit le châtain. Elle est comme ça, malade ou pas, tu ne la changera pas...

- Je sais bien, soupira le japonais en raffermissant sa prise autour du corps délicat de son amant qu'il sentait s'endormir contre lui. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle et Helen sont exactement les mêmes. Impossibles de les faire tenir plus de cinq minutes en place...

- Oui et d'ailleurs, j'en connais un autre dans ce cas, renchérit le petit blond. Enfin, sauf quand il dort... Se reprit-il en avisant le natté endormi entre les bras d'Heero.

- Et bien, soupira Solo. La jeunesse n'est plus ce qu'elle était...

- La journée à été longue, déclara l'asiatique en reportant son attention sur son amant qui venait de sombrer dans un sommeil profond, souriant comme un bienheureux.

- Tu ferais bien d'aller le coucher, il sera mieux pour dormir... Suggéra Solo. Tu veux de l'aide pour le porter jusqu'en haut ?

- Ca ira, je te remercie. Il n'est pas bien lourd...

Avec toute la délicatesse dont il savait faire preuve, Heero entreprit de prendre Duo dans ses bras. Une fois le natté confortablement installé, le japonais se leva et après avoir informé les trois autres de son retour, il monta Duo dans leur chambre. Là, il le déposa sur le lit aussi précautionneusement que s'il était une petite chose fragile et prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller, il entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements, afin de le mettre plus à l'aise. Lorsque Duo fut entièrement nu, Heero resta un instant immobile, à le contempler à la lueur de la lumière de la lampe de chevet qu'il avait allumé au préalable. Le coeur tambourinant dans sa poitrine sous le poids de l'amour incommensurable qu'il vouait à l'américain, il ne put résister à la tentation de lui caresser la joue offerte. Du bout des doigts, il effleura la peau satinée de son amant, redessinant les courbes sensuelles de ses lèvres avant de laisser ses doigts s'égarer dans les mèches de cheveux qui s'échappaient de sa natte à moitié défaite.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il dans un souffle, la voix étranglée par l'émotion. Merci d'illuminer ma vie comme tu le fais, mon ange... Que ta nuit soit douce mon tendre amour... Ajouta-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Sur un dernier regard à l'homme endormit qui faisait battre son coeur, Heero éteignit la lumière et quitta la chambre, refermant sans bruit la porte derrière lui. Dans la minute qui suivait, il avait rejoint le trio à l'étage inférieur.

- Ca y est, il est couché ? Demanda l'arabe en souriant.

- Il roupille comme un loire, sourit le japonais en se laissant lourdement tomber dans le canapé. Il n'a même pas bougé quand je l'ai déshabillé...

- Il y aurait une alerte à la bombe que Duo ne l'entendrait pas, s'exclaffa Solo. Il a toujours eut un sommeil de plomb. Lorsqu'il allait au lycée, Maman était obligée de monter le chercher tous les matins, car il n'entendait pas son réveil... Autant dire qu'il a été plus d'une fois en retard en cours...

- Je m'en souviens, renchérit le petit blond. Combien de fois j'ai du inventer des salades aux profs afin qu'il ne se fasse pas convoquer pour retards répétitifs. Et comme il avait une santée un peu fragile, c'était pas difficile de lui trouver une excuse...

La conversation dévia alors sur les souvenirs de leur adolescence et si Heero ne prenait pas part au débat, il n'en écoutait pas moins avec attention chaque parole prononcée, essayant de s'imaginer Duo à cette époque. Laissant Quatre et Solo replonger dans leurs souvenirs, Trowa vint prendre place aux côtés de son ami et lui demanda :

- Alors, cet emmenagement, c'est pour quand ?

- Mi-janvier si tout se passe bien, répondit le brun. Je dois voir J pour signer le bail le 11 et je fais l'état des lieux le 20. Duo restera ici pour commencer à préparer les affaires qu'il veut emmener pendant que j'irais m'occuper de redonner un coup de peinture dans l'appart' et commencer à l'amménager.

- Vous avez commencer à faire la liste de ce qu'il vous fallait ?

- Oui, répondit Heero. Nous avons convenu avec Duo qu'il laisserait ses meubles ici, puisque nous reviendrons certainements passer quelques jours ici de temps en temps, mais il a dit qu'il verrait avec Helen et David pour récupérer des meubles et du linge de maison qu'ils ont récupérés lors du décès de sa grand-mère. Pour ce qui est du reste, vaisselle, ustensile de cuisine, j'ai aussi de mon côté, ainsi qu'un canapé. Il manquerait donc frigo, congèl', machine à laver, un ou deux meubles de rangement et une armoire pour la chambre. Celle que j'ai actuellement sera trop petite pour contenir à la fois les affaires de Duo et les miennes.

- Tu me dira si tu as besoin, mais je dois certainement encore avoir quelques meubles qui trainent au garage qui date d'avant mon installation avec Quatre. Si ça peut vous dépanner en attendant de trouver mieux, je veux bien vous les donner ! De toute façon, à moi ils ne me servent plus à rien.

- Merci Trowa, répondit le japonais en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

- Avec Quatre, nous avons prit un mois, il avait des RTT à rattraper et je devais prendre les derniers jours qu'il me restait à prendre. Du coup, jusqu'au 23 janvier, nous sommes tous deux disponibles si tu as besoin d'aide pour l'appart', proposa le français.

- Merci Tro' ! Répondit le japonais tout en caressant Salem, le chat de Duo qui venait de prendre place sur ses genoux. Je n'ai pas encore regardé tout ce qu'il y a à faire, mais je voudrais déjà enlever la tapisserie ideuse de la chambre et repasser un coup de blanc dans le salon et la cuisine pour commencer. La couleur et le reste, à la limite, ça peut attendre.

- Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, tu nous tiens au courant si tu as besoin d'aide, ça sera avec plaisir !

- C'est sympa, Tro', merci !

- Je t'en prie. J'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée, reprit-il après une courte pause, en souriant à son ami. Toi qui défendait si chèrement ta liberté tu t'enchaînes à Duo à peine quelques mois après votre rencontre... J'ai beau me flatter de te connaître mieux que personne après toutes ces années, tu arrives encore à me surprendre...

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, sourit le brun. L'amour fait parfois faire des choses étranges... Souviens-toi, je ne comprenais pas non plus pourquoi du jour au lendemain, tu quittais le club de J pour partir avec Quatre.

- Je me souviens, sourit le français. Et depuis toutes ces années, je ne regrette pas mon choix, ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur le petit blond qui discutait avec Solo. Pour lui, je ferais n'importe quoi... Ma vie à changée depuis qu'il en fait partie...

- Nous voilà bien, fit remarquer le japonais en esquissant un sourire en coin. On m'aurait dit un jour que je t'entendrais prononcer des paroles glucosées à faire claquer un diabétique, que je n'y aurai jamais cru.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, rétorqua le châtain en adressant un regard entendu à son meilleur ami.

- Qui est un imbécile ? Demanda alors Quatre en venant rejoindre son amant qui l'attira à lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Personne mon ange, répondit le châtain. Nous évoquions simplement de vieux souvenirs communs.

- Et moi je vais aller invoquer mon oreiller, déclara alors le japonais en étouffant un bâillement.

- Dis plutôt que tu veux aller vérifier si, à tout hasard, Duo ne se serait pas réveillé entre temps, le chambra Solo en ricannant. Quoi qu'il en soit, si jamais vous voulez vous amuser, n'oubliez tout de même pas que même si c'est une vieille maison et que si les murs sont épais, niveau isolation sonore, c'est pas encore au point...

- Je tâcherais de m'en souvenir suffisament longtemps pour en informer ton frère, répondit Heero en adressant à son beau-frère un sourire de murène. Allez bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit Heero, répondirent les trois hommes en coeur.

Sans bruit, Heero entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. A tâtons, il se dirigea alors vers le lit et entreprit de se dévêtir. Une fois nu, il se glissa entre les draps réchauffés par la présence du natté qui dormait à poings fermés, roulé en boule au centre du lit. Soupirant de bien être, Heero se glissa tout contre son amant, son corps épousant parfaitement les courbes sensuelles de celui qui lui tournait le dos. Appuyé sur un coude, le japonais se pencha vers son bel endormi et du bout des doigts, il repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur son épaule dénudée.

Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres lorsque, dans son sommeil, Duo marmonna des paroles inintelligibles dont un "je t'aime 'Ro", et attrapa la main du japonais, la gardant serrée tout contre lui. La main toujours prisonnière de l'étreinte de Duo, Heero se coucha comme il le pouvait et fermant les yeux, il enfoui son visage dans la nuque de son jeune amant, s'enivrant de son odeur qu'il aimait tant. C'est serrant tout contre lui le corps endormi de son amant qu'il sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

Quand Duo se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut avec l'impression que son corps était en ébullition. D'un coup de pied impétueux, il expulsa la couverture qui le recouvrait. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était complètement nu et que des jambes qui ne lui appartenaient pas se mêlaient aux siennes. Un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres, Duo vint enlacer le bras possessif qui lui ceinturait la taille. Au poids que pesait le bras sur son corps, Duo compris qu'Heero dormait toujours et un soupir de bien-être s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se laissait aller un peu plus confortablement à l'étreinte jalouse de son amant, lui caressant distraitrement le bras du bout des doigts.

C'est alors qu'Heero se mit à bouger à son tour, son corps nu frissonnant contre celui de Duo sous la perte de la source de chaleur que représentait la couverture. Dans un demi sommeil, il attira davantage Duo tout contre lui et sa main partie à l'aventure sur le ventre plat et ferme agréablement chaud.

- Mmh bonjour, souffla le japonais sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

- Hello my love, murmura à son tour le natté, restant immobile lui aussi, profitant de la tendre étreinte matinale de son amant. J'aime me réveiller dans tes bras, Hee-chan, ajouta-t-il toujours sans élever la voix, après un moment de silence. Me promettra-tu de me laisser me réveiller entre tes bras au moins quelques fois durant notre séjour ici ?

- C'est demandé si gentiment, répondit le japonais sur le même ton avant de déposer ses lèvres sur la nuque offerte de l'américain. Comment te refuser une telle requête ?

A ces mots, Duo se retourna non sans dificultés afin de faire face à l'homme qui partageait sa vie, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Vrai ?

- Vrai, sourit le japonais.

- Tu sais que je t'aime toi, souffla le châtain en soupirant de contentement, effleurant la joue rugueuse du brun du bout des doigts.

- Je sais, répondit l'asiatique en esquissant un sourire. Tu sais aussi que je t'aime, toi...

- Je sais, répondit à son tour le natté en lui rendant un sourire éblouissant. Embrasse-moi 'Ro...

- J'attendais que tu me le deman...

Avant que le japonais n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, Duo s'emparait de ses lèvres avec une tendresse et une douceur dont lui seul avait le secret et qui, immanquablement fit tressaillir le brun. Jamais encore avant qu'il ne rencontre Duo, Heero n'avait goûté à tant de tendresse. La façon toute particulière et rien qu'à lui qu'il avait de l'embrasser avec cette infinie tendresse qui le caractérisait, l'électrisait au plus haut point.

Galvanisé par la douceur des lèvres de son amant sur les siennes, Heero darda sa langue entre ses lèvres en une invitation à approfondir leur échange. Joueur, Duo ouvrit la bouche à son tour et sa langue vint rencontrer sa jumelle en une caresse éthérée qui les fit tous deux frémir.

Laissant son désir prendre les commandes sur sa raison, Heero approfondit davantage leur baiser, sa langue explorant avec avidité la bouche offerte de son cadet qui ne put retenir un gémissement de bien-être tout en l'attirant davantage à lui, ses mains s'emmêlant dans ses cheveux indisciplinés. Un feu nouveau naissant au creux de ses reins, Heero posa sa main sur la fesse droite de son amant et d'un habile coup de rein, il inversa leur position, le renversant sur le dos avant de venir s'installer entre ses jambes.

Les lèvres soudées à celles du japonais, emporté par la passion qui le dévorait, Duo écarta les cuisses et lorsque le sexe d'Heero vint se frotter contre le sien, il ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Galvanisé par ce son des plus érotiques, Heero laissa sa main glisser sous la cuisse de Duo qu'il releva, invitant le natté à passer sa jambe autour de sa taille afin de lui laisser un plus grand champ d'action.

Sentant le désir s'accroitre au creux de ses reins, Duo se laissait guider par l'asiatique, répondant au moindre de ses attouchements, aussi maléable qu'une poupée de chiffons. Plus libre de ses mouvements, Heero esquissa alors un premier déhanchement, faisant se frotter leur début d'érection respective en un lent mouvement lascif qui arracha un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir mêlé à l'américain.

- Heero... Heero... Murmura le natté entre deux baisers passionnés.

Electrisé par la façon des plus excitantes dont Duo prononçait son nom, Heero s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser empli de fougue et de tendresse. Puis, libérant ses lèvres, il entreprit d'explorer son cou, s'aventurant à la recherche des zones qu'il savait hérogènes chez son cadet. De son côté, Duo n'était pas en reste. Le coeur battant à tout rompre, un feu ardent lui vrillant les reins, il caressait et embrassait chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. Inconsciement, ses hanches esquissèrent un lent déhanchement et son bassin vint se frotter davantage contre celui du japonais. Un frisson d'exaltation lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'il sentit l'érection de son amant se réveiller lentement mais sûrement contre son bas ventre.

Lentement, Heero laissa sa langue suivre les courbes délicates du cou gracile de son amant, s'aventurant davantage vers le sud au gré de ses prérégrinations. Tandis que ses mains naviguaient sur les cuisses de Duo, sa bouche elle prenait le temps de s'attarder sur les boutons de chair durcis de plaisir de son amant. Soupirant de bien être sous les attentions du japonais, Duo s'abandonna définitivement entre ses bras. Son désir ardament attisé n'aspirant plus qu'à être satisfait au plus vite, il tenta de le faire comprendre au brun avec des gestes explicites. Posant ses mains sur ses fesses fermes, il esquissa un déhanchement voluptueux qui fit se rencontrer leur intimités tendues avec davantage d'ardeur.

Un grognement animal s'échappa de la gorge du japonais qui, abandonnant son exploration de l'américain, remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour s'en emparer en un baiser fiévreux. Ce n'est que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer qu'il consenti à lui rendre sa liberté. Tout contre les lèvres rougies et gonflées du châtain, il déclara d'une voix rauque de désir qui le fit frissonner :

- Je te veux...

A ces mots, un sourire vint étirer les lèvres de l'américain qui, prenant le visage de son amant entre ses mains et l'emprisonnant entre ses jambes, déclara tout aussi gravement :

- Alors prend-moi...

Cette injonction eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour le japonais qui tressailli violemment sous la vague de désir qui s'empara de lui à la vue de son amant offert à lui, totalement abandonné entre ses bras. Haletant, Heero enfoui son visage dans le cou de son cadet, inspirant son odeur à pleins poumons. Puis, passant ses bras sous les jambes de Duo, il lui releva les cuisses de façon à avoir un plus grand champ d'action.

Duo ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien qu'ainsi coincé sous le japonais, ses jambes sur ses épaules. Sentir son amant peser sur lui de tout son poids lui conférait un plaisir inimaginable. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur brûlante de sa peau moite de transpiration sur la sienne, son souffle contre sa peau hypersensible et son coeur battre à l'unisson avec le sien. C'était ces petits détails qui donnaient à Duo l'impression d'être enfin complet. A sentir la présence d'Heero si vivant tout contre lui était quelque chose qui, à ses yeux, n'avait pas de prix.

Contre son bassin, Duo pouvait sentir l'excitation de son amant qui, malgré son désir plus que palpable, ne semblait pas pressé de le satisfaire, prenant son temps pour attiser leur désir un maximum. Cependant, si Duo lui en était reconnaissant, en cet instant précis, tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'est qu'Heero éteigne l'incendie qui le consumait au lieu de l'enflammer. Cependant, malgré son envie d'Heero, Duo se sentait incroyablement flatté de constater qu'Heero aimait prendre son temps. Pour lui, c'était une des plus belles preuves d'amour que pouvait lui offrir le japonais. Emu de cette constatation, il raffermit son étreinte autour de son amant et enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il l'embrassa tendrement, déposant une multitude de baisers papillons sur sa peau brûlante.

Ce n'est qu'après un temps qui parut être une éternité au châtain qu'Heero s'autorisa à aller de l'avant. Avec toute la douceur dont il savait faire preuve lorsqu'il s'agissait de Duo, il entreprit de le préparer à sa venue. Mettant son propre désir de côté, il se concentra sur celui de l'américain qui haletait difficilement sous l'effet du plaisir.

Lorsqu'il le jugea suffisament détendu et prêt à l'accueillir en lui, Heero se pencha vers son amant pour un baiser des plus tendres par l'intermédiaire duquel il lui transmit tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Puis, il se présenta à son entrée et, toujours avec cette même douceur qui le qualifiait, il le pénétra prudemment, guettant le moindre signe de douleur chez son amant. Sous l'effet du plaisir ressenti Duo se cambra violemment en un mouvement qui leur arracha à tous deux un hoquet de plaisir intense.

Electrisé par les réactions plus que positives de son amant dont les mains parcouraient frénétiquement chaque parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait encore atteindre, Heero du faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas céder à ses bas instincts animals qui l'exhortaient à le prendre avec davantage de fougue. Tremblant sous l'effet de la retenue, le souffle court, il entama un lent va et vient régulier tout en se laissa aller entre les bras de son amant qui l'accueillit avec tendresse en l'embrassant tendrement sur l'épaule.

Grisé par les sensations toutes plus intenses les unes que les autres qu'il ressentait à être ainsi en Duo, ivre de désir à le sentir si serré autour de lui et réceptif à ses attentions, Heero accéléra légèrement la cadence de ses coups de reins, s'attirant un hoquet de plaisir de la part du châtain.

Duo quant à lui n'avait plus conscience de ce qui l'entourait, son univers se résumant à Heero... Heero couché sur lui, Heero qui se mouvait en lui, lui procurant un plaisir inoui, Heero qui lui murmurait des mots tendre à l'oreille entre deux haletements sensuels.

Bien trop tôt à son goût, le plaisir se fit trop intense, si bien que Duo fit comprendre à son amant, qu'il lui fallait plus. S'il ne prononça pas le moindre mot, la pression de ses mains sur ses fesses fermes suffirent à Heero pour comprendre que Duo approchait du stade de non retour. Prenant sur lui pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions, il s'obligea à garder la même cadence lente et régulière, amplifiant simplement la puissance de ses pénétrations. Lorsqu'il sentit Duo se cambrer violemment sous lui, il sut qu'il venait d'atteindre le point le plus sensible de son anatomie. Fier de celà, il réitéra son mouvement, encore et encore, jusqu'à sentir Duo trembler sous lui, alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à lui, comme pour retarder le moment où il serait emporté par la déferlante de son orgasme.

Puis, vint le moment où, l'un comme l'autre, ne purent retarder l'inévitable. Sentant Duo se crisper sous lui sous l'effet de la jouissance, Heero accéléra légèrement la cadence de ses va et vient. Et, dans un mouvement plus profond que les précédents, il mena Duo à la jouissance. Lorsqu'il sentit l'intimité de son amant se contracter autour de lui sous l'effet de l'orgasme, Heero ne pu résister plus longtemps et, dans un ultime coup de rein, se libéra dans l'intimité brûlante de son amant, alors que son nom s'échappait de ses lèvres en un grognement guttural.

Tremblant sous l'effet de l'effort qu'il venait de fournir et de l'extase combiné, le souffle court, Heero se laissa aller entre les bras de son amant qui l'accueilli avec tendresse en l'embrassant délicatement sur la joue. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de Duo, le japonais s'imprégnait de son odeur tout en soupirant de satisfaction en sentant les doigts délicats de l'américain décoller ses cheveux collés à son front par la sueur en une caresse éthérée.

Ils restèrent ainsi immobiles et silencieux jusqu'à ce que les battements frénétiques de leur coeur cessent et qu'ils retrouvent un rythme cardiaque régulier. Dans les bras de son amant, Heero s'abandonnait à sa tendresse, fermant les yeux et allant même jusqu'à somnoler sous ses délicates attentions.

De son côté, Duo, les yeux fermés, effleurait distraitement les cheveux d'Heero d'une main et sa chute de reins de l'autre, plongé dans une félicité post orgasmique. Alangui, il savourait la présence d'Heero tout contre lui et pour rien au monde il n'aurait brisé cet instant de bonheur pur qui leur appartenait rien qu'à eux. Heero toujours en lui, la température intérieure de son corps refluant lentement, le souffle apaisé, Duo se sentait merveilleusement bien.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-il après un temps avant d'embrasser tendrement le japonais sur l'épaule.

- Je t'aime, répondit l'asiatique en déposant un tendre baiser à la base du cou de Duo, le faisant frémir.

Ils n'ajoutèrent rien d'autre, n'ayant pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre et partager cet instant d'intimité.

Finalement, ce fut Duo qui, une fois de plus, brisa le silence qui les enveloppait, murmurant doucement pour ne pas briser la magie de l'instant :

- Si tu conscent à me réveiller tous les matins de cette manière, je suis prêt à me lever aux aurores tous les jours...

A ces mots, Heero partit à rire doucement et répondit sur le même ton :

- Cela ne serait pas pour me déplaire ! Mais sans vouloir t'offenser mon ange, tu ne tiendrais pas trois jours à un réveil aussi matinal...

- Je n'ai même plus la force de m'offusquer, soupira le natté, s'attirant un sourire de la part de son amant. Mais cela ne signifie pas que je ne me vengerais pas, Heero Yuy...

- J'en assume pleinement les conséquences, rétorqua le japonais en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois sur la gorge.

Duo ne répondit rien, se contentant de soupirer de bien être sous la caresse éthérée des lèvres de son aîné sur sa peau.

- Hee-chan... Appela-t-il après un temps de silence.

- Hum ? Marmonna le japonais qui somnolait.

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? Demanda l'asiatique sans bouger d'un iota.

Duo ne répondit rien, et comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il marmonna :

- Tu vas me faire bouger...

- Il faudra bien à un moment ou à un autre, sourit l'américain. En plus, tu es en train de t'endormir, Love, ajouta-t-il en passant une main dans la crinière indomptable du brun.

Un long soupir s'échappa des lèvres de l'asiatique qui, faisant apprel à toute sa volonté, finit par se redresser difficilement sur ses coudes. Surplombant son amant, il se pencha vers lui et lui vola un baiser furtif mais non dénoué de tendresse, s'attirant un sourire lumineux de la part de son cadet. Puis, tournant la tête en direction du radio-réveil, il s'informa de l'heure.

- Alors ? Demanda le châtain, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Il est à peine 8h15, répondit le brun, s'attirant un soupir de résignation de la part de son amant.

A présent entièrement réveillé, il prit conscience qu'il était encore en Duo. Prenant appuis sur un coude, son autre main posée sur la hanche du natté, il se retira alors le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas le blesser. Un hoquet étranglé s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes de Duo sous l'impression de vide qu'il ressenti et se méprenant sur l'origine de ce son, Heero demanda, inquiet :

- Je t'ai fait mal ?

- Non, le rassura le châtain en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts. Tu as été parfait.

Sur ces mots, Duo se redressa légèrement afin de s'emparer des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser des plus tendre avant de se laisser retomber sur les coussins, l'attirant à sa suite. En équilibre au dessus du natté, Heero ne se fit pas prier pour répondre au baiser, savourant le goût et la douce texture de ses lèvres. Une fois le baiser rompu, Heero reprit sa place initiale entre les bras de son amant et déclara sur le ton de la conversation :

- Il va falloir changer les draps...

- Ils étaient propres, gémit le natté. Maman va nous tuer à ce rythme là...

Heero ne put retenir un éclat de rire face à la mine déconfite qu'affichait de châtain.

- Pourquoi cette mine dramatique mon ange ? Demanda-t-il une fois calmé.

- Parce que tout le monde saura que l'on se voue à des activités pas très catholiques si l'on change trop régulièrement les draps, se plaignit le natté.

- Et bien, dans ce cas, il suffit de cesser toute activité pas très catholique, proposa l'asiatique sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

- Et puis quoi encore ! S'offusqua l'américain qui tenta de lui donner un coup de pied, sans grand succès.

Un nouveau rire s'échappa de la gorge du japonais face à la véhémence avec laquelle s'était offensé son amant. Face à la mine boudeuse qu'il affichait, il lui offrit un tendre baiser avant de se redresser et de rouler sur le côté. Avant que Duo n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Heero le prenait entre ses bras et l'attirait à lui. La tête calée au creux de son épaule, Duo laissa ses doigts courir sur le ventre plat et ferme du japonais, tandis qu'Heero déposait ses lèvres sur ses cheveux.

- J'aime être entre tes bras Hee-chan, murmura le natté les yeux fermés, savourant la caresse subtile des doigts d'Heero sur son épaule. Juste prendre du temps rien que pour nous, oublier tout le reste, faire comme si on était seul au monde... C'est agréable tu ne trouves pas ?

- Ca l'est, répondit le japonais. Pardonne-moi tenshi, je n'avais pas compris combien c'était important pour toi les réveils calins...

- Ce n'est rien Hee-chan, le rassura le châtain. C'est pas comme si tu ne te rattrapais pas dans la journée, ajouta-t-il, mutin.

Pour toute réponse, Heero raffermit sa prise autour du corps frèle de son cadet qui fermant les yeux, s'abandonna à cette étreinte. Après un moment de silence, chacun d'eux savourant la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés, Duo demanda :

- Je me suis endormi en bas hier soir, pas vrai ?

- Tu as sombré comme une masse, approuva le japonais en souriant. Si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je trouverai ça inquiétant...

- Te moque pas, marmonna le natté. Je me suis presque inquiété ce matin en me réveillant complètement nu dans mon lit sans me souvenir de rien...

- Craindais-tu pour ta vertue, tenshi ? Demanda le brun en retenant un rire.

- Bien évidement ! Rétorqua l'américain. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que n'importe qui profite de moi dans mon sommeil ?

- Je te protègerais contre vents et marées mon ange, le rassura l'asiatique. Je tuerai quiconque oserait s'attaquer à ta vertue...

- Tu sais que tu es très convainquant dans ton rôle de Perfect Soldier ? Se moqua gentiment le natté. Je trouve ce côté phallocrate et néandertalien de ta personne vraiment très viril...

- Néandertalien ? Répéta le japonais amusé.

- "Toi pas toucher femme ! Femme être à moi", pouffa l'américain. Rajoute un pagne et frappe toi le torse comme King Kong et tu sera parfait, mon amour...

- King Kong ? Répéta le japonais en haussant un sourcil interrogateur. Je peux comprendre que tu fantasmes sur Tarzan, le pagne, les lianes et le côté sauvage, mais King Kong... Peut-être les poils ? Suggéra-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

Duo éclata de rire à ces mots, et tentant de retrouver un minimum de sérieux sans grande réussite, il déclara :

- Les poils, mon plus grand fantasme... Je te l'ai pas dit ? Je t'ai trouvé un magnifique costume de Chewbacca pour Noël...

- Mon ange, je t'aime mais non... Ca va pas être possible, répondit le japonais, une grimace de dégout peinte sur ses lèvres.

Un nouvel éclat de rire s'échappa des lèvres de l'américain qui, dans un habile coup de rein vint prendre place à califourchon sur les hanches de son amant, laissant ses mains caresser sensuellement le torse imberbe de son compagnon.

- Je plaisante Hee-chan, murmura-t-il en approchant ses lèvres de sa poitrine. Tu es parfait... Et rien ne m'excite plus que ton corps...

Sans laisser à Heero le temps de répondre, il déposa ses lèvres sur son torse glabre, alternant entre baisers papillons délicats et coups de langue sensuels. Délicatement, Heero glissa ses doigts sous le menton de son amant, et d'une douce pression, il l'incita à se redresser. Là, il lui vola un doux baiser qu'aucun d'eux ne chercha à approfondir, se satisfaisant d'un baiser câlin.

Une fois libéré de la possessivité de son amant, Duo lui adressa un sourire empli d'amour avant de se lover confortablement tout contre lui. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, ainsi enlacés, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero sente Duo frissonner contre lui et sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule sous ses doigts.

- Ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait grand temps de se lever ? Suggéra le brun.

- Pas envie, pleurnicha le natté en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant.

- Allez Duo ! Tu vas attraper froid à rester comme ça ! L'encouragea le japonais.

- Veux pas...

- Dans ce cas, laisse-moi au moins aller prendre ma douche...

- Non, marmonna le châtain sans parvenir à retenir un sourire amusé.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Heero l'attrapait par la taille et d'un habile coup de rein, inversa leur positions, arrachant un cri de surprise à son amant.

- Je t'ai eu ! Souffla le japonais tout contre les lèvres de son cadet.

Il l'embrassa furtivement et alors qu'il allait pour se lever, il fut retenu par les jambes de Duo qui se refermèrent autour de sa taille, le gardant prisonnier tout contre lui.

- Tu _croyais_ m'avoir ! Le corrigea le natté, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres.

- Que tu crois, rétorqua le japonais. Alors comme ça, tu veux jouer...

Prenant Duo au dépourvu, Heero glissa ses mains sur les côtes de son amant et lui pinça doucement les hanches, le but n'étant pas de lui faire mal. Immanquablement, Duo glapit de surprise et se tortilla afin d'échapper aux mains sournoises du japonais, sans grand succès cependant.

- Traître ! S'exclama le natté entre deux éclats de rire. Tu me le paiera !

- A la guerre comme en amour, mon ange, rit le brun. Tous les coups sont permis !

S'en suivit un véritable duel durant lequel chacun usait des coups les plus bas pour parvenir à leur fin. Finalement, ce fut Heero qui sortit vainqueur, alors que Duo n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire.

- Je me... vengerai Yuy, décréta le natté lorsqu'il fut relativement calmé.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde mon ange, sourit l'asiatique. Couvre-toi si tu restes au lit, reprit-il plus sérieusement en se levant avant de tirer les couvertures sur Duo. Il ne fait pas si chaud que ça et je ne voudrais pas te voir tomber malade...

Pour toute réponse, Duo lui adressa un sourire de remerciement avant de se blottir sous la couette, un sourpir de contentement s'échappant de ses lèvres. En silence, il écouta Heero se mouvoir dans la pièce, l'imaginant enfiler un bas de pyjama et se diriger jusqu'à son sac pour attraper des affaires propres.

Une fois la trousse de toilette et toutes ses affaires en main, Heero abandonne son cadet après un baiser furtif mais non dénué de douceur. Seul, Duo se laissa retomber dans le lit, les bras en croix, profitant de l'espace. Puis, roulant sur lui-même de façon à se retrouver sur le ventre, il enfoui son visage dans l'oreiller de son amant et inspira à plein poumons, s'enivrant de son odeur qu'il aimait tant.

C'est dans la même position, sa natte n'étant plus qu'un vague souvenir, qu'Heero le retrouva dix minutes plus tard, lorsqu'il réapparut dans la chambre. Subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, Heero resta un instant interdit tandis que son coeur s'emballait dans sa poitine. A savoir qu'un tel ange s'était littéralement offert à lui, liant son destin au sien, une bouffée de fierté et d'amour s'empara du japonais.

- Hee-chan ? Appela le natté, surpris de ne pas l'entendre s'affairer dans la pièce.

Revenant à lui, Heero s'approcha du lit au bord duquel il prit place et plaquant ses mains de chaque côté de la tête de son amant, il s'empara furieusement de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés. S'il parut surpris au premier abord, Duo ne tarda pas à répondre au baiser avec la même fièvre, sa langue rencontrant celle de son amant avec une passion dévorante.

Ce fut Heero qui mit fin au baiser lorsque l'air vint finalement à leur manquer. Le souffle court, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux qui encadraient le visage de son amant, cascadant sur ses épaules tout en lui soutirant un baiser plus modéré.

- Hee-chan ? Répéta le natté, perdu face au comportement étrange de son amant.

- Tu es magnifique tenshi, souffla le brun avec émotion.

A ces mots, Duo s'empourpra violemment face au compliment de son aîné et gêné, il déclara d'une petite voix :

- Tu... Tu dis n'importe quoi...

- Tu crois que je te mentirais ? Demanda doucement l'asiatique en lui relevant le menton d'une douce pression de ses doigts. Crois-moi mon ange, tu es magnifique... Et encore plus après avoir fait l'amour, ajouta-t-il sachant pertinament que Duo s'empourprerai davantage. Ce petit sourire que tu abordes juste après ne t'en rend que plus beau et désirable encore...

- Heerooo... Gémit le natté affreusement gêné. Dis pas des choses comme ça...

Heero ne répondit rien. Un tendre sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres, il se pencha vers son amant et l'embrassa tendrement, lui transmettant par ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il ressentait pour lui. Puis, à contrecoeur, il se redressa et caressant la joue de Duo, il déclara :

- Allez va te laver mon ange, je m'occupe de changer les draps pendant ce temps...

Un sourire taquin étirant ses lèvres, Duo se tortilla langoureusement dans le lit, sachant pertinament qu'il avait toute l'attention de son amant, et d'une voix mutine et aguichante, il demanda :

- Tu viens me frotter le dos Hee-chan ?

- Fallait te lever quand tu en avais l'occasion si tu voulais une douche graveleuse, répondit le japonais avec un sourire de murène, fier de sa douce vengeance. Maintenant à la douche ! Allez ! Et ne discute pas ! S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en voyant Duo ouvrir la bouche pour protester.

- Tu m'embrasses avant ? Demanda le natté, un large sourire dépeint sur le visage.

- Tu vas me rendre dingue, soupira le brun en accédant à la requête de son amant.

Tendrement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur celle du châtain pour un baiser des plus doux. Lorsqu'il prit fin, satisfait, Duo s'accrocha au cou de son amant qui le mit debout.

- Merci mon amour, souffla le natté en l'embrassant furtivement.

Tout sourire, Duo s'éloigna à la recherche de ses vêtements qu'il trouva soignement pliés sur la chaise à côté du lit. Il enfila rapidement son boxer, s'empara de ses affaires sales afin de les mettre à laver, attrapa des vêtements propres et se tournant vers son aîné, il lui lança un "je t'aime" à la dérobée avant de quitter la pièce.

Seul, Heero entreprit alors de faire un peu de rangement. Il commença par ouvrir la fenêtre afin d'aérer la pièce et comme promis à Duo, il retira les draps souillés qu'il alla déposer dans la machine à laver, pour les remplacer par des propres. Une fois fait, Duo toujours sous la douche, il en profita pour vider leur sac de voyage et ranger leur affaires dans le placard de l'américain. Ce fut ce moment là que Duo choisit pour revenir, habillé, mais les cheveux encore à moitié dénattés.

- Besoin d'aide ? Proposa le japonais en refermant la fenêtre.

- Ca ira, le remercia le châtain. Thank you Darling.

- Tès bien, fini de te préparer, je descend, déclara Heero en l'embrassant sur le front.

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Duo faisait irruption dans la cuisine ou Heero était déjà en compagnie de Hilde, Ayame et Helen.

- Hi everyone ! S'exclama le natté de bonne humeur.

- Bonjour Duo ! Répondit Hilde et Ayame.

- Bonjour mon petit chéri ! Répondit Helen tandis que Duo l'embrassait sur la joue. Tu es bien matinal aujourd'hui ! C'est rare de te voir levé à cette heure-ci !

- Comme quoi, les miracles existent ! Se moqua gentiment Hilde, toujours prête, tout autant que Solo, à charier son plus jeune frère.

Pour toute réponse, Duo se contenta de tirer la langue à sa soeur avant de prendre place aux côtés du japonais qui déposa un bol de cacao fumant devant lui.

- Ton bol mon ange, déclara-t-il. Attention, c'est chaud !

- Tu es un amour, le remercia le châtain, touché par l'attention de son amant. Thank you Sweethart.

- Alors les jeunes, qu'avez vous prévu de faire de votre journée ? Demanda Helen tout en s'affairant à préparer le repas.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Duo. Ayame, cela vous tenterait-il de visiter la propriété ?

- Avec plaisir ! Depuis le temps que j'entend Heero me parler de cet endroit, il me tarde de pouvoir voir à quoi cela ressemble !

- Voilà qui va vous occuper un bon moment, sourit Hilde.

- Tu veux venir avec nous, frangine ? Demanda le natté.

- C'est gentil microbe, mais j'ai promis à maman que je l'aiderai à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la maison !

- Héhé amuse-toi bien ! Ricana le natté, se moquant affectueusement de sa soeur. Où est Papa ?

- Il est parti avec ton frère, Quatre et Trowa réparer une clôture ! Il a reçu un appel du voisin ce matin, apparament, encore un chauffard qui n'a pas vu le virage !

- Ca vous arrive souvent ce genre de mésaventure ? Demanda le japonais, intrigué.

- Oh, bien une ou deux fois par an ! Soupira Helen. Faut dire, il est vraiment mal indiqué ce virage !

- Lequel ? Demanda le natté, curieux.

- Tu situes la grande descente à quelques kilomètres de chez Vincent ? Le grand virage, tu sais, celui qui tourne en épingle quand on continue en direction de la ferme des McClain !

- Encore celui-là ? S'exclama Duo. Depuis le temps, ils ont toujours rien fait ? Faudra aller gueuler combien de fois à la mairie pour qu'ils se bougent le fion ?

- Duo langage ! Reprocha Helen. Même si sur le principe je suis d'accord ! Ajouta-t-elle, amusée. Ton père va y retourner cette après-midi et le fils McCain s'est proposé d'aller avec lui pour appuyer ses paroles. Mais encore une fois, je me fais pas trop d'illusions ! Depuis le temps qu'ils nous disent qu'ils vont faire quelque chose...

- Comme si on avait que ça à faire de réparer les clôtures ! Pesta l'américain.

- Et là c'est une chance que David ait de la main d'oeuvre pour l'aider ! Soupira Helen. C'est vraiment physique et à son âge j'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir rentrer plus amoché qu'il ne l'est déjà !

- Comment va son dos ? Demanda le natté, inquiet pour la santé de son père.

- Y'a des hauts et des bas... Pour le moment ça à l'air d'aller pas trop mal, mais un jour, il va bien falloir qu'il se mette dans la tête qu'il commence à être trop vieux pour tout ce travail. C'est physique mine de rien !

- Il n'a pas la possibilité d'engager quelqu'un pour l'aider ? Demanda le japonais.

- On a déjà quelqu'un qui vient de temps en temps, mais c'est David qui refuse de déléguer ! Il insiste pour tout faire tout seul, mais y'a bien un jour où il ne pourra plus ! Et là, ça va vraiment lui faire bizarre...

- Je verrais avec lui quand il rentrera pour voir s'il y a des choses que je ne pourrais pas faire à sa place. Avec les bons arguments, la pillule devrait passer !

- C'est très gentil à toi Heero, mais n'oublie pas que tu es en vacances hein !

- Si je propose c'est que cela ne me dérange pas, Helen, la rassura le brun. Je devrais bien trouver un peu de temps à consacrer à David entre deux remises en selle pour Duo...

- Dans ce cas, je te laisse t'arranger avec lui...

- Compte sur moi !

Une fois leur petit déjeuner avalé, Duo, accompagné de son amant, entreprit de faire visiter le domaine à son invitée. Pendant près d'une heure, marchant à son rythme, ils lui firent visiter les écuries, faisant un détour par le box de Deathscythe que Duo caressa avec enthousiasme, avant de l'emmener en direction des prés et des paddocks. Si elle n'était pas particulièrement attirée par les chevaux, Ayame fut forcée d'admettre que l'endroit avait un charme qui faisait que l'on s'y sentait vite comme chez soit, et les bêtes étaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux prés, Ayame fut stupéfaite de voir autant de chevaux de couleurs toutes plus diverses et variées les unes que les autres. Appallosas et Paint Horses se mélangaient en un nuage de couleurs, mélangeant taches noires, baies ou encore blanches et robes blanches immaculées parsemées de zones colorées dans un style des plus anarchique.

- Il ne vous manque plus que les tipis, souffla Ayame encore sous le coup de l'étonnement.

- Nous les avons déjà ! Rit le natté. C'est juste que nous les rentrons pour l'hiver. Quand on était plus jeune, Papa installait un tipis dans le pré au milieu des chevaux et avec Hilde et Solo, on dormait dedans pendant l'été. Je me souviens que même, parfois quand il faisait vraiment trop chaud dedans, on prenait nos duvets et on allait dormir à l'extérieur. On pouvait entendre les chevaux brouter à quelques pas de nous. Parfois, certains venaient même nous renifler. J'adorais ces moments-là ! C'était juste... magique...

- Tu n'aurai pas un peu de sang indien dans les veines par hasard ? Demanda Ayame en riant.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? Demanda le natté en souriant.

A ces mots, Heero se tourna vers lui, surpris.

- Tu plaisantes ? Demanda-t-il, n'arrivant pas à déterminer si Duo était sérieux où non.

Amusé par la réaction de son amant, l'américain reprit :

- Non bon d'accord, ça se voit pas tant que ça... Mais pourtant c'est vrai... Le grand père de Papa était Indien... Lakota si tu veux tout savoir. Et sa grand-mère avait du sang Blackfeet, je crois...

- A te voir, je n'aurai jamais deviné...

- C'est vrai que je ne suis pas très typé, pas plus que Solo et Hilde... Et puis, je ne le cris pas sur tous les toits non plus, répondit le natté en retrouvant son sérieux.

Au son de la voix de son amant, grave et emplie d'amertume, Heero compris qu'il y avait une raison à cela.

- Pas que j'ai honte, reprit le natté, loin de là ! Au contraire, je suis fier de mes origines, mais quand t'es gamin les moqueries sont parfois douloureuses et en grandissant, les méchancetés restent, même au lycée...

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda le brun, inquiet.

- Rien d'autres que les railleries classiques... Tu sais, les "Géronimo" habituels, ou les "Pocahontas" pour les plus originaux... Rien de bien méchant, mais quand t'es gamin, ça blesse toujours ce genre de réflexions... A croire qu'ils se moquent sans savoir de quoi ils parlent... Pour eux, être Indien ne signifie rien et les cours d'histoire se gardent bien de raconter comment les Blancs ont décimés les Indiens pour s'approprier leurs terres... On nous rabbache les oreilles avec Hitler et le génocide des juifs, mais ils oublient qu'il y a à peine deux cent ans de ça, lors de cette grande "conquête de l'ouest" qui fait la fierté des hommes, ce sont des milliers d'Indiens qui ont été massacrés et déportés pour satisfaire la cupidité de l'homme blanc... Comment veux-tu faire comprendre à des gamins que Sand Creek ou Little Big Horn ne sont pas que des noms pour moi, c'est aussi et surtout une partie de notre histoire...

Accoudé aux barrières en bois qui tenaient lieu de clôture, Duo semblait plongé dans ses souvenirs, revivant des scènes qui lui avaient été douloureuses. N'ayant jamais souhaité éveiller de tels souvenirs en Duo, Heero se sentait un peu perdu.

Sentant la tristesse qui émanait de son amant et souhaitant se faire pardonner son indiscrétion, Heero s'approcha de lui et entoura sa taille de ses bras, l'invitant à partager sa peine. Posant une main sur celle de son amant en un geste de remerciement, Duo se laissa aller tout contre lui, appuyant son dos contre le torse puissant du japonais.

Heureux de voir Duo le laisser partager sa peine, Heero raffermi son étreinte autour de lui et l'embrassa tendrement sur la tempe avant de poser son menton sur son épaule.

- Gomen tenshi, murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille. Je ne voulais pas réveiller des souvenirs douloureux.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Hee-chan, tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

En guise de réponse, Heero se contenta de l'embrasser de nouveau sur la tempe, lui faisant comprendre par ce simple geste qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était là pour lui, l'invitant à se confier si l'envie lui en prenait. Une douce pression sur sa main lui fit comprendre que Duo avait reçu le message.

Ils restèrent encore un instant immobile, à contempler le spectacle qui s'offraient à eux, Duo se contentant de l'imaginer. De son côté, Ayame n'osait pas interférer entre les deux jeunes hommes, sentant que cet instant leur appartenait. Loin de se sentir exclue, elle s'éloigna d'elle-même de quelques pas, un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres à la vue du jeune couple.

Bien trop vite à leurs goût ils furent ramenés à l'ordre par le bruit d'un moteur que Duo reconnut comme étant celui du Land Rover de son père, suivit bientôt par les aboiements des chiens qui accouraient. L'instant suivant, David arrêtait la voiture au niveau des promeneurs :

- Hello ! S'exclama le natté, sa joie de vivre et sa bonne humeur retrouvées. Vous êtes déjà de retour ?

- Il est midi bientôt et je ne tiens pas à ce que ta mère trouve encore un prétexte pour me battre, répondit David, s'attirant ainsi les rires de son auditoire.

- Attend que je répètes ça à Maman, renchérit le natté en riant. Pour le coup, elle va vraiment t'attendre avec le rouleau à pâtisserie.

David esquissa une grimace, marmonnant quelque chose que Duo ne parvint pas à comprendre et changeant de sujet, il déclara :

- Vous voulez que je vous ramène ? C'est pas très loin, mais il fait plutôt froid ce matin...

- C'est gentil David, répondit le japonais. Okasan, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers sa mère. Tu as déjà trop forcé ce matin, nous n'aurions pas du te faire visiter tout le domaine d'un coup...

- J'ai compris, fils, répondit Ayame en s'approchant de la voiture, aidée par Heero.

A cet instant Quatre et Trowa descendirent de la banquette arrière, laissant la place à Ayame.

- Merci David, déclara le petit blond, on va finir à pieds.

- Merci à vous mes garçons, sans votre aide, j'y serais encore... Je préviens Helen que vous arrivez...

- On ne sera pas longs, acquiesça l'arabe.

Sur un signe de la main, David redémarra, accompagné par les chiens qui suivaient en courant, heureux de se dégourdir les pattes. Se tournant vers son meilleur ami,Quatre demanda alors, tandis que main dans la main, les deux jeunes couples prenaient lentement le chemin du retour :

- Alors angel, comment s'est passée cette matinée ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça comme si tu savais quelque chose que j'ignore ? Demanda le natté, suspicieux.

- Par simple curiosité ! Fit mine de s'offusquer le petit blond. Pourquoi cet air méfiant ?

- Peut-être parce que venant de ta part, je m'attend au pire à chaque instant, rétorqua le natté, un sourire de murène collé aux lèvres.

- Tu me blesses angel, c'est pas comme si je ne vous avait pas entendu ce matin, répondit sournoisement l'aîné.

- Quatre ! S'exclama Duo, affreusement gêné en réalisant le sous-entendu de son meilleur ami.

- La couleur de tes joues te trahie, Duo ! Gloussa Quatre, amusé de voir Duo tomber dans le piège si facilement.

- Mon ange, déclara patiemment le japonais sous le regard amusé de Trowa. Tu viens de donner à Quatre l'information qu'il attendait... Tu es décidément bien trop naïf pour ton propre bien, tenshi...

- Tu veux dire qu'il en savait rien ? Glappit Duo, honteux de s'être fait avoir de cette façon.

- C'est exactement ce que j'ai dit, approuva le brun en souriant.

Duo ne répondit rien, s'enfermant dans un mutisme qui se voulait vexé. Changeant de sujet, Trowa demanda :

- Qu'avez-vous prévu de faire cette aprèm ?

- Si le temps se maintient, j'aimerai faire monter Duo. Qu'en dis-tu ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son amant.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Duo un large sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- Et vous ? Quoi de prévu ?

- On sait pas trop encore, répondit le blond. Mais si Duo monte à cheval, peut-être en profiterons-nous pour observer ses progrès.

L'instant suivant, ils arrivaient dans la cour et Duo en profita pour caresser son chien qu'il avait un peu délaissé depuis la veille au soir. Dans le but de se faire pardonner, il le fit entrer dans la maison à la suite du petit groupe, et appela Sharakandy pour qu'il vienne lui aussi. Heureux, les chiens tournèrent un moment en rond et lorsqu'ils s'aventurèrent vers la cuisine, une réprimande d'Helen suffit à les faire rebrousser chemin.

Entrant à son tour dans la cuisine, Duo embrassa son père assit à sa place à table et alla se laver les mains pendant que tout le monde prenait place pour le repas. Repas qui se déroula, comme d'habitude, dans la bonne humeur. Comme promis à Helen, Heero s'entretint auprès du sexagénaire pour l'aider dans d'éventuelles taches un peu trop physiques à accomplir et Trowa en profita également pour réitérer son offre.

A la fin du repas, chacun s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations qui, pour la plupart, consistait en une petite sieste digestive, Helen ayant comme à l'accoutumée, préparé un repas destiné à nourir toute une garnison. Alors que Duo aidait Helen à mettre un peu d'ordre dans la cuisine, celle-ci prit la parole :

- Tu es heureux mon poussin ?

- Plus que jamais, répondit le natté. Pourquoi cette question ?

- N'ais-je pas le droit de m'enquérir du bonheur de mon bébé ? Surtout en ce moment... De grands bouleversements surviennent dans ta vie mon poussin, il se pourrait que tu appréhendes un peu les choses... C'est le cas ?

- Un peu, avoua le châtain, heureux de pouvoir se confier à sa mère. Beaucoup en fait... Mais je suppose que c'est normal...

- Bien sûr que ça l'est, le rassura-t-elle. C'est une expérience nouvelle que tu t'apprêtes à vivre... Et là, tu vas vivre avec Heero... Pas seulement deux mois dans une caravane, mais dans un appartement pour une durée indéterminée... C'est quand même pas rien, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu as raison, répondit le natté en esquissant un petit sourire. Maman... Reprit-il après un temps de silence.

- Oui mon poussin ?

- Je... Je voulais te demander quelque chose... C'est à propos de l'appartement... Hésita le natté, ne sachant comment aborder le sujet.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je... C'est un peu gênant en fait...

- Tu sais bien que tu peux absolument tout me dire Duo... Mais si vraiment ça te gêne, tu peux essayer d'en parler à ton père. Peut-être cela sera plus facile de te confier à lui. Je peux parfaitement comprendre qu'il y ait des sujets plus faciles à aborder d'homme à homme, déclara Helen, attendrit par les réactions de son cadet.

- Non non ! S'empressa-t-il de la détromper. Ce n'est pas ça ! C'est juste euh... Un peu délicat... Voilà, tu vois, je... Je suis un peu mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de Heero...

- Mal à l'aise ? Répéta Helen, surprise. A quel sujet ?

- Et bien, j'ai accepté de vivre avec lui, mais comme je ne touche aucun revenus et bien je... Ca va être à lui de m'entretenir... Il m'a assuré que cela ne le dérangeait pas, mais cela me gêne... Je l'aime plus que tout mais je... Je ne veux pas me sentir redevable... Encore moins pour une histoire d'argent... Si je travaillais la question ne se poserait même pas, mais étant donné que ce n'est pas le cas je...

Duo soupira avant de se taire.

- Mon poussin, souffla tendrement Helen. Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que l'on allait te laisser t'envoler comme ça tout de même ! Nous avons aidé ton frère et ta soeur lorsqu'ils ont prit leur premier logement et qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à joindre les deux bouts... Il est bien évident que l'on fera de même pour toi mon chéri. On en a un peu parlé hier soir ton père et moi... Pour ce qui est de l'aide financière, nous te verserons une somme prédéfinie chaque moi afin que tu puisses l'utiliser comme bon te semble. Ca et une aide financière pour Heero, mais ça, on en reparlera avec ton père et Heero.

- Merci Maman, souffla le châtain, soulagé d'un poids et reconnaissant envers ses parents. Je t'aime...

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon trésor, répondit Helen en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Seigneur, je suis si fière de toi, Duo...

Duo ne répondit rien, trop ému pour prononcer le moindre mot, mais répondit à l'étreinte de sa mère. Ils discutèrent encore un moment, ayant des choses à se dire et à se raconter. Duo aimait ces moments de complicité qui le liait à sa mère et durant lesquels il pouvait absolument tout lui raconter sans crainte d'être jugé.

Vint le moment où Helen renvoya Duo, le laissant vaquer à ses occupations pour finir le ménage de la cuisine. Chassé, Duo partit trouver du réconfort auprès de son amant. C'est Hilde qui lui apprit où se trouvait Heero et sur ses indications, il se dirigea dans le salon. Le plus délicatement possible afin de ne pas réveiller le japonais, il s'assit au bord du canapé. Soudain, deux bras puissants l'attrapèrent par la taille et l'attirèrent en arrière. Ne s'y attendant pas le moins du monde, Duo laissa s'échapper un glapissement de surprise alors qu'il partait à la renverse. Il chuta contre le corps chaud de l'asiatique qui l'emprisonna en une étreinte jalouse et possessive, enfouissant son visage dans son cou.

Allongé tout contre le brun, Duo ne pouvait plus bouger. Posant sa main sur celles de son amant croisées sur son ventre, il se laissa aller à cette étreinte, soupirant de bien être au contact des lèvres de son amant sur la peau sensible de son cou.

- Je croyais que tu dormais, chuchota le natté.

- Je somnolais juste, l'informa le brun. De quoi as-tu parlé avec ta mère ?

- On a parlé un peu de l'appartement... Heero ?

- Oui tenshi ?

- Il faudra que l'on prenne le temps de parler en privé avec Papa et Maman. Ils ont des choses à nous dire...

- Alors on prendra le temps, répondit l'asiatique en raffermisant son étreinte autour de son amant.

Profitant de ce moment de tendresse, Duo se retourna dans les bras de son aîné et colla sa joue et son oreille contre la poitrine du japonais qui se soulevait et s'abaissait en un rythme apaisant. Si bien qu'il ne tarda pas, lui non plus, à somnoler entre ses bras protecteurs.

Une petite heure plus tard, ils se réveillèrent en même temps. Un tendre sourire étirant ses lèvres, Heero caressa la joue de son amant et l'embrassa chastement avant de lui demander dans un souffle d'un voix encore rauque de sommeil :

- Tu te sens d'attaque pour une petite heure de monte ?

- Oui, j'en ai envie, répondit le natté, un sourire radieux étirant ses lèvres.

- Alors va t'habiller, je t'attend là ! Tu choisira le cheval que tu veux prendre... Mais par contre, vu le temps, tu montera dans le manège. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir attraper la mort...

- Oui Maman, pouffa le natté.

Puis, sur un dernier baiser volé à son amant, Duo s'échappa de son étreinte et s'en fut dans sa chambre enfiler des affaires adéquates. Il redescendit cinq minutes plus tard, habillé d'une chaude chemise et d'un vieux jean par dessus lequel il avait passé sa paire de chaps à franges en cuir marron. Retrouvant Heero au salon, il enfila ses bottes, une écharpe et sa veste sans manches doublée de polaire, sous le regard vigilant du japonais. Une fois parés, ils quittèrent la maison main dans la main après avoir signalé leur absence à Helen. Alors qu'ils prenaient la direction des écuries, ils croisèrent Quatre et Trowa qui en revenaient.

- Je vais faire monter Duo, si vous voulez vous joindre à nous, proposa le japonais.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Quatre après avoir concerté Trowa d'un regard. Cela nous fera l'occasion de voir les progrès que tu as fait.

- Quel cheval veux-tu monter ? Demanda le japonais à son amant. Tu veux essayer Deathscythe ?

- Je... Je sais pas, hésita le natté d'une voix dans laquelle Heero perçut néanmoins une certaine envie. Tu crois que j'ai le niveau ? C'est pas trop tôt ?

- Tu as toujours eut le niveau, Duo, le corrigea le japonais d'une voix douce mais ferme qui n'acceptait aucune protestation. C'est juste que tu avais peur, rien d'autre. Et oui, je crois que tu es parfaitement apte à monter Deathscythe. Je ne te l'aurai pas proposé dans le cas contraire.

- Je... Je veux monter Deathscythe, déclara alors l'américain. Je veux essayer Heero...

- Tu ne va pas _essayer_ mon ange, sourit le brun. Tu vas y _arriver_, nuance !

Duo ne répondit rien, mais lui adressa un sourire lumineux. Tout à leur conversation, Duo n'avait pas entendu Quatre s'éclipser discrètement et Heero qui l'avait vu faire, adressa un sourire entendu à Quatre, ayant parfaitement compris la raison de l'escapade du petit blond.

Arrivés aux écuries, Heero aida son amant à rassembler le matériel de pansage dont il avait besoin, ainsi que tapis, selle et bride, et comme pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, il entra avec Duo dans le box de l'animal, restant en retrait alors que l'homme et le cheval se saluaient après une longue séparation. Deathscythe sembla comprendre que quelque chose se tramait car il renacla bruyament, s'agitant légèrement.

Sentant la tension de sa monture, Duo entreprit alors de le caresser longuement, lui flattant l'encolure tout en lui murmurant des paroles d'une voix apaisante comme il le faisait avant son accident. L'animal sembla s'en souvenir lui aussi car rapidement, il se détendit et soupirant longuement, il baissa légèrement la tête en un signe d'acceptation.

Comme s'il attendait cet réaction, Duo appuya davantage ses caresses et tentant d'ignorer les battements frénétiques de son coeur, il s'aventura autour de l'animal, sa main sur sa robe suivant ses déplacements, à la fois pour ne pas effrayer l'étalon et pour l'aider à se guider. Ainsi, il passa derrière sa monture, remonta de l'autre côté de ses flancs avant de se baisser pour passer sous son encolure.

La tête basse, l'animal ne broncha pas et satisfait, Duo attrapa son étrille et entreprit de le panser sous le regard à la fois stupéfait et empli de fierté de son amant qui l'observait silencieuseument, Trowa à ses côtés. Adossés au mur, les deux hommes gardèrent le silence, observant Duo sans prononcer le moindre mot afin de ne pas briser la magie de l'instant et déconcentrer Duo qui semblait avoir totalement occulter leur présence.

Pour l'américain, rien d'autre ne comptait que le lien avec Deathscythe qu'il sentait se ressouder peut à peut pour redevenir lentement mais sûrement celui qu'il était _avant_. Avec toute la patience dont il savait faire preuve, il entreprit de panser sa monture, ses doigts courant sur sa robe immaculée à la recherche du moindre grain de poussière. Ainsi, il enchaîna avec le bouchon sur tout le corps, et lorsque vint le tour des membres, Duo vérifia avec attention la moindre trace de gonflement, de chaleur anormale ou de blessure. Satisfait, il attrapa alors l'époussette afin de lustrer le poil et le rendre brillant, n'épargnant pas la tête de l'animal. Puis, attrapant de nouveau le bouchon, il s'attela à lui déméller la crinière qu'il avait longue et fournie.

Après un long moment, satisfait de lui-même, il reposa la brosse, s'empara du cure pieds et un par un, lui prit les pieds afin de les nettoyer et vérifier sa ferrure au passage. Ce ne fut qu'une fois ce rituel achevé qu'il consenti à passer à la suite des évênements. A tâtons, il s'empara du tapis de Deathscythe qu'il manipula avec attention jusqu'à trouver le bon sens avant de le poser délicatement sur le dos de l'animal qui, les yeux fermés et la tête basse, habitué à ce genre d'exercice ne broncha pas. Encouragé par l'absence de réaction de l'étalon, Duo attrapa sa selle qu'il déposa délicatement par dessus le tapis.

Duo était surpris de voir à quel point les gestes lui revenaient de façon si naturelle, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eut cette coupure de trois ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait sellé son cheval. Avec habileté et savoir faire, il passa sous le ventre de l'animal et attrapa la sangle qui pendait le long de son flanc opposé avant de se redresser, la sangle en main. Après avoir vérifié qu'elle n'était pas enroulée sur elle-même, il sangla la selle juste ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle ne tourne pas lorsque l'animal se mettrait en marche. Se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, il dégarrota le tapis afin de ne pas risquer de blesser sa monture et donner à la selle sa place définitive.

Une fois fait, il attrapa son filet. Posant un doigt sur la nuque de sa monture, il y esquissa une faible pression et la seconde qui suivit, lorsqu'il sentit que l'animal s'apprêtait à répondre favorablement à sa demande, il cessa toute contrainte. Machant doucement, Deathscythe baissa la tête et Duo le remercia d'une franche caresse sur l'encolure avant de faire passer les rênes par dessus ses oreilles. Prenant le filet dans une main au niveau de la tétière, il présenta le mors à Deathscythe qui, lorsqu'il sentit le contact du fer contre ses lèvres, ouvrit la bouche de lui-même sans que Duo n'ait besoin d'insister. Alors que l'animal machait son mors, l'américain acheva de lui mettre le filet et passa l'oreille de l'animal dans l'unique passage d'oreille, typique des filets westen les plus simples.

Lorsque l'étalon fut paré, Duo le remercia d'une longue caresse pour sa patience avant de se tourner vers Heero.

- Je suis prêt, déclara-t-il tout sourire.

- Et bien allons-y, répondit le japonais.

Duo passa de nouveau les rênes par dessus la tête de Deathscythe et tendit sa main libre au japonais qui la saisie doucement. Ensemble, suivit de Trowa ils quittèrent le box en direction du manège.

- Tu sais que tu m'as très agréablement surpris, Duo ? Déclara alors le brun d'une voix dans laquelle Duo pouvait discerner une note de fierté qui le fit rougir.

L'américain ne répondit rien, et Heero en profita pour poursuivre :

- As-tu remarqué comme il s'est appaisé lorsque tu as commencé à lui parler et à le caresser ? Je t'ai bien observé Duo, il n'y avait aucune peur dans tes gestes, alors ne vient plus me dire que tu n'es pas prêt car je ne te croirais pas... Tu as parfaitement su maîtriser la situation, et Deathscythe l'a senti lui aussi. C'est pour cela qu'il a si bien réagit à ta présence...

- Sur le coup, ça m'a parut si naturel...

- Parce que ça l'est ! Tu ne fais que retrouver des situations et des gestes qui étaient les tiens, et parce que tu te sens en confiance, tu les exécutes plus aisément... Je n'aurai pas été là que le résultat aurait été le même... Maintenant, je veux que tu agisses exactement de la même façon lorsque tu sera en selle !

- J'ai un peu peur, 'Ro... Souffla le natté.

- Et c'est parfaitement normal ! Mais ne laisse pas cette peur prendre le dessus... Tu es prêt mon ange, l'encouragea le japonais. Je sais que tu peux le faire, alors fais-moi confiance, d'accord ?

- D'accord, répondit l'américain en lui adressant un petit sourire quelque peu intimidé.

L'instant d'après, ils arrivaient dans le manège. Heero guida son amant jusqu'au centre et le laissa ressangler et vérifier une dernière fois son harnachement. Une fois prêt, Duo se tourna vers Heero et déclara :

- Je suis prêt !

- Alors en selle, répondit le japonais en l'embrassant furtivement.

Le coeur battant, Duo mit le pied à l'étrier et Deathscythe n'esquissant pas le moindre mouvement, il grimpa en selle. Entre temps, tous s'étaient retrouvés sous le manège, et voyant son fils sur Deathscythe, Helen eut une brusque inspiration entre appréhension et effervescence. Emue comme jamais, elle vint se coller à son mari qui lui prit la main et la serra tendrement.

Une fois sur le dos de sa monture, complètement ignorant de l'attention à laquelle il était soumis, Duo prit le temps de régler ses étriers et de s'habituer de nouveau à l'idée d'être sur la monture avec laquelle il avait partagé tant de choses. Et malgré une légère appréhension, Duo se sentait serein. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été jusqu'à maintenant. Peu-être prenait-il conscience que c'est aujourd'hui le jour qui déterminerait s'il devait remonter Deathscythe un jour ou non...

Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, Duo décontracta les épaules et se pencha imperceptiblement en avant. Comprenant le message, l'étalon se mit en marche. Restant au milieu afin d'avoir Duo et l'animal toujours à l'oeil, Heero déclara alors :

- Bien, maintenant, mène le sur la piste. Je ne te dirais pas quoi faire, Duo, à toi d'aviser. Fait comme si je n'étais pas là...

L'américain ne répondit rien, la gorge subitement nouée par l'angoisse. Sentant qu'il commençait à paniquer, Duo s'efforça à rester calme et inspira longuement afin de chasser la boule qui menaçait de lui nouer l'estomac. Au bout de plusieurs inspirations, ses épaules se détendirent et il sentit sa peur refluer lentement. Afin de se donner du courage, Duo demanda alors une petite série d'exercices de dressage à sa monture afin de commencer tout en douceur, et pour lui et pour l'animal.

L'une après l'autre, il lui fit enchaîner quelques figures de manège afin de le détendre avant de commencer les réels exercices. Satisfait des réponses que lui donnait l'étalon, il débuta par un exercice d'épaule en dedans (1), suivit par les hanches (2), afin de l'assouplir. Satisfait, il s'essaya alors à l'appuyer (3). Si Deathscythe se rebuffa un peu, il n'en exécuta pas moins l'exercice avec aisance.

Encouragé par les réactions positives de sa monture, Duo lui flatta l'encolure en guise de récompense et le jugeant suffisament attentif et à l'écoute, il entreprit de passer à une toute autre catégorie d'exercices. Venant se placer au centre du manège, sous le regard attentif d'Heero, il posa ses rênes et se pencha légèrement en avant. Répondant au quart de tour, Deathscythe partit à reculons. D'abord doucement, puis accélérant la cadence sous la demande du natté. Lorsque Duo reporta son poids en arrière afin de se redresser, l'animal s'arrêta quasiment instantanément.

Duo le remercia une nouvelle fois d'une caresse et reparti au pas le long du manège. Arrivé au trois quart, il fit faire un rollback (4) avant de repartir. Il réitéra plusieurs fois cet exercice, puis enchaîna sur un spin (5) afin de tester les réactions de sa monture.

D'un claquement de langue, prêt pour la suite, Duo fit passer l'étalon au trot. Comme précédement, il enchaîna avec de petits exercices de remise en selle. Puis, le coeur battant d'excitation, toute peur à présent envolée, Duo fit passer Deathscythe au petit galop.

Lorsqu'il sentit le cheval se mettre en mouvement sous lui et le vent venir caresser son visage et emmêler ses cheveux, Duo ne put retenir un sourire resplendissant de venir étirer ses lèvres, illuminant son visage radieux. Heureux de retrouver cette sensation qui lui avait tant manquée, Duo laissa l'étalon faire deux fois le tour du manège au petit galop avant de le reprendre en main. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire effectuer une demi-volte (6) dans le but de changer de direction, Deathscythe dévia de lui-même sa trajectoire, quittant la piste pour galoper à l'intérieur du cercle.

- Ne le laisse pas te prendre cet espace, Duo ! Déclara alors le japonais, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. Il te cherche là ! Allez, pousse-le ! Reprend-moi cet espace !

Sentant que la situation commençait à lui échapper, Duo fit ce que lui ordonnait le japonais, sachant pertinemment que s'il ne le faisait pas maintenant, l'étalon en profiterait pour chercher toutes ses failles et profiterait de la moindre occasion pour prendre le dessus. Arrêtant sa monture, il la fit reculer avant de refranchir l'endroit ou Deathscythe avait coupé la route en le faisant bien garder sa trajectoire. L'étalon se rebuffa légèrement puis, sous l'insistance de Duo, il finit par céder. L'américain le remercia d'une caresse et connaissant le goût de sa monture pour les exercices de reining, il repartit au centre du manège ou il s'arrêta. Là, déportant légèrement ses mains sur la gauche, il écarta sa jambe droite de façon à ce qu'elle ne soit plus en contact avec les flancs de l'animal, et pressant sa jambe gauche, il le fit tourner sur lui-même. Comprenant ce que son cavalier attendait de lui, les oreilles bien droites et la tête basse, Deathscythe se mit à tourner les antérieurs, les postérieurs restant fermement ancrés au sol en un spin parfaitement exécuté. Sentant sa monture prendre du plaisir à cet exercice, Duo accentua la pression de sa jambe et bientôt, l'animal se mit à tourner à une vitesse impressionnante. Un mot de Duo suffit à l'étalon pour s'arrêter dans la seconde qui suivait avant de repartir dans l'autre sens avec la même aisance.

Impressionné par ce qu'il voyait, Heero n'arrivait pas à imaginer que le Duo qu'il voyait, en parfait harmonie avec sa monture, soit le même qu'il côtoyait tous les jours et, il y a quelques mois à peine, n'osait pas ne serait-ce que s'approcher d'un cheval. Le voir là, monter à cheval comme s'il était né centaure lui coupa le souffle, tandis qu'une vague de fierté infinie lui emplissait le coeur. Subjugué par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, il n'osait pas se retourner pour voir la réaction des autres spectateurs.

Pendant ce temps, Duo était reparti dans un galop un peu plus soutenu et arrivé en bout de parcourt, il fit faire un roll back à Deathscythe qui reparti dans l'autre sens en accélérant à la demande de son cavalier. Puis, sur ordre de Duo, Deathscythe se rassembla sous lui et arrondi le dos. Emporté par son élan, il se laissa glisser sur le sable extra fin de la carrière, traçant deux lignes parallèles bien droites dans le sol tandis que le sable volait autour d'eux en une sliding stop (7) parfaitement exécuté. Félicitant sa monture, Duo lui fit faire quelques tours de manège au pas afin de le détendre, clôturant ainsi la première séance de remise en selle.

Duo vint ensuite arrêter sa monture au centre du manège, et sans parvenir à retenir ses larmes, il se coucha sur l'encolure de sa monture et passa ses bras autour de lui, l'étreignant fermement. Son visage enfoui dans la crinière fournie de son cheval, Duo pleurait à chaudes larmes. Et lorsque Heero posa sa main sur son genou, il se redressa et sans même se soucier de s'il était près à l'accueillir, il lui sauta dans les bras. Les bras entourant fermement le cou de son amant, Duo laissa libre cours à ses larmes.

- Merci... Merci... Psalmodiait-il inlassablement, aucun autre mot n'étant assez fort pour éprouver ce qu'il ressentait.

De là où ils étaient les spectateurs ne retenaient pas non plus leurs émotions. Helen pleurait et riait à la fois, tandis que de son côté, David n'en menait pas bien large non plus. Solo avait prit sa soeur par les épaules et la serrait tendrement contre lui, un large sourire étirant leur lèvres. Trowa souriait, les yeux humides et Quatre avait depuis longtemps abandonné toute retenue. Même Ayame, debout aux côtés du français était touchée par l'émotion qui parcourait l'assistance.

- Je suis tellement fier de toi mon ange, murmura le japonais... Tu l'as fait, Duo ! Ca y est ! Tu l'as fait ! Murmura-t-il, comme pour lui-même, n'arrivant toujours pas à assimiler l'information.

Lentement, les spectateurs commencèrent à affluer au centre du manège, entourant le jeune couple. A contrecoeur, Duo libéra son amant de son étreinte et l'instant suivant, il était dans les bras de sa mère qui le serrait contre elle en une étreinte maternelle.

- Tu l'as fait mon poussin ! Oh Seigneur... Duo nous sommes si fiers de toi...

- Tout ça c'est grâce à Heero, Maman, souffla le natté en lui rendant son étreinte.

Alors que la mère enlaçait le fils, David donna une grande claque dans le dos du japonais et s'exclama en riant, tentant de dissimuler les larmes qui faisaient briller son regard :

- On te doit une fière chandelle mon garçon ! S'exclama-t-il en le serrant dans ses bras avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

Puis, libérant Heero, David se tourna vers l'étalon qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et s'approchant de lui, il lui flatta longuement l'encolure en guise de remerciement pour sa patience et son extraordinaire comportement. Vint ensuite le tour de Quatre d'enlacer son ami. Euphorique, il les voyait déjà repartir tous les quatre en randonnées, Duo sur Deathscythe et Trowa du mettre fin à ses plans, lui faisant remarquer que Duo ne faisait que commencé à remonter à cheval et qu'il faudrait encore attendre un peu pour les randonnées.

A peine libéré de l'étreinte de Quatre que David vint le serrer dans ses bras en une étreinte brève mais non moins affective.

- Bravo fils ! Je dois dire que tu nous as tous prit un peu au dépourvut, mais sache que l'on est tous extrêmement fier de toi...

- Merci Papa, souffla Duo en se laissant aller entre les bras de son amant.

Ils discutèrent encore un instant, chacun renouvelant ses félicitations auprès de Duo avant qu'Helen ne déclare devoir aller préparer un gâteau pour fêter l'événement. Accompagnée d'Ayame avec qui elle semblait très bien s'entendre, elle quitta le manège.

- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous là, au fait ? Demanda le natté qui venait juste de réaliser ce détail.

- Quatre a débarqué comme un malade dans la maison en hurlant que tu allais monter Deathscythe et qu'il fallait absolument venir assister à cette première ! S'exclama Solo en singeant le petit blond qui eut la décence de rougir.

Ensembles, ils ramenèrent Deathscythe dans son box. Là, Duo attrapa sa monture par les montants du filet et posa son front contre son chanfrein, murmurant un "merci Deathscythe". Comme s'il comprenait ce que disait son cavalier, l'étalon souffla longuement et ferma les yeux. Immobile, il ne chercha pas à s'échapper de la prise de Duo qui finit par le relâcher. Il entreprit alors de lui retirer son harnachement et lui offrit un long pansage amplement mérité. Il le bouchonna longuement avec une poignée de paille propre afin de sécher au maximum la sueur de ses flancs avant de l'étriller.

Sa monture propre, Duo alla ranger le matériel à la sellerie et passa le mors sous l'eau afin de le nettoyer avant de le ranger. Au passage, il attrapa un morceau de pain dur qu'il se fit une joie de donner à l'étalon qui s'en empara avec gourmandise.

Plus tard, les quatre garçons aidèrent David à distribuer le foin aux animaux, rajoutant une portion d'orge pour Deathscythe. Lorsque les trajets de foin furent effectués, Trowa et Heero balayèrent rapidement l'allée principale de l'écurie afin de rassembler le foin éparpillé par terre lors de la distribution. Les laissant à leur tâche, après une dernière caresse à sa monture, Duo et Quatre prirent la direction de la maison.

- Tu sais que tu nous as très agréablement surpris tout à l'heure ! Déclara le petit blond. Pour tout te dire, je m'attendais à ce que tu aies fait des progrès, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait à ce point...

- Tout cela c'est grâce à toi Quat-chan, rougit le natté. C'est vrai... Si tu ne m'avais pas emmené cet été, jamais je n'aurai rencontré Heero et jamais je n'aurai réussi à surmonter cette peur... Tout cela, c'est à toi et Heero que je le dois... Je n'ai aucun mérite...

- La fausse modestie ne marche pas avec moi angel ! S'exclama l'arabe en riant. Tu l'as voulu et tu t'es donné les moyens d'y arriver... Même si, il est vrai, que l'on a été l'élément déclencheur, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Duo ne répondit rien et ils firent quelques pas en silence avant que Quatre ne reprenne :

- Tu aurais adoré voir la tête à ta mère quand elle t'as vu sur le dos de Deathscythe... J'ai cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir tellement elle en a oublié de respirer...

- Maman à toujours eut des réactions un peu démesurées parfois, sourit le natté en tentant d'imaginer la scène.

- Tu as comblé tes parents de joie jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours Duo, jamais ils ne pourront être plus fiers de toi qu'en cet instant...

- Exagère pas non plus, souffla l'américain, gêné par tant d'éloges.

Quatre ne répondit rien, observant son meilleur ami heureux de le voir à ce point épanoui et resplendissant de bonheur et de joie de vivre. La différence qui s'affichait à lui entre l'été dernier et le moment présent était d'autant plus flagrante à chaque fois qu'ils avaient l'occasion de se voir.

- Dis-toi que maintenant, les choses ne peuvent qu'aller en s'arrangeant, souffla le petit blond

- Je l'espère Quat-chan, murmura le châtain. Je l'espère de tout mon coeur...

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement et à la fin du repas, alors que tout le monde allait s'installer au salon, David déclara doucement :

- Heero, Duo, vous pouvez restez s'il vous plait ? Helen et moi aimerions nous entretenir avec vous...

- Bien sûr, répondit le japonais en se réinstallant, le natté prenant place à ses côtés.

- Voilà, Helen en a vaguement parlé à Duo ce matin, mais nous tenions à ce que nous parlions tous ensemble de votre mise en ménage... Alors dis-nous, niveau ameublement, vous en êtes où ?

- Et bien, je peux récupérer un canapé qui traîne chez Okasan ainsi que tout ce qui est vaisselle et ustensiles de cuisine. Le lit j'ai aussi avec le linge et les couvertures.

- J'ai aussi dit à Heero que tout ce qui était linge de maison, il y avait toujours celui de grand-mère... Hésita le natté. Il est pas trop vieillot et en bon état...

- Oui, c'est ce que j'allais vous proposer, déclara Helen. Il ne sert à rien ici avec tout ce que l'on a déjà, autant qu'il vous rende service à vous.

- Du coup, reprit David, concrètement, il vous manquerait frigo, congel' et machine à laver ? C'est bien ça ?

- Oui, approuva le japonais. Et deux ou trois meubles, mais ça, Trowa s'est proposé de nous donner ceux qui lui reste d'avant son emménagement avec Quatre. Après, pour ce qui est de la machine à laver, elle n'est pas indispensable dans l'immédiat. Okasan ne sera pas loin, du coup, il sera facile pour nous d'aller faire tourner une machine de temps en temps.

- Mmh... Il faudrait que je regarde, mais je sais pas si le vieux frigo qui est à la cave est encore en état de marche... Si ce n'est pas le cas, Helen et moi nous chargerons de vous offrir l'électroménager qui vous manque... Un micro-onde pourrait également vous rendre bien service !

- David ! S'exclama le japonais. Je... C'est trop, je ne peux pas accepter ! Je vous remercie infiniment, Helen et toi, mais c'est beaucoup trop...

- Nous avons aidé Hilde et Solo à meubler leur premier appartement quand ils ont quitté la maison, c'est normal que nous vous aidions également...

- Oh et oui, s'exclama Helen. Avant d'oublier... Je ne sais pas comment vous voulez vous organiser financièrement, mais si je peux me permettre, je vous conseille de garder chacun vos comptes séparés et d'en créer un commun sur lequel vous versez chacun la somme qui vous revient pour tout ce qui touche au loyer, l'assurance, l'alimentaire... Avec David, c'est ce que nous faisons et cela nous laisse une certaine liberté financière. Si l'un veut se faire un cadeau, il puise sur son propre compte, croyez-moi, cela évite bien des désaccords !

- A vrai dire, répondit le japonais, c'est un point que l'on a pas encore abordé. Mais merci, cela me paraît être un conseil avisé.

- Bien, maintenant que la question de l'ameublement à été vue, passons aux choses sérieuses... Déclara le sexagénaire. Heero, tu me fera parvenir une photocopie de ta quittance de loyer ainsi que de la caution afin que l'on puisse vous verser la moitié. Soit sur le compte de Duo, soit sur votre compte commun, vous me direz lorsque vous en aurez parlé ensemble...

La conversation s'éternisa, jusqu'à ce que, épuisé par les émotions de la journée, Duo prenne congé. Après avoir embrassé ses parents, il demanda au japonais :

- Tu montes bientôt ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, répondit le brun. Va dormir, tu tombes de fatigue... Ajouta-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Mmh... Bonne nuit Darling, murmura le natté.

- Bonne nuit mon tendre, souffla l'asiatique en lui offrant un tendre baiser. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, répondit Duo en lui volant un dernier baiser.

S'arrachant à l'étreinte possessive de son amant, Duo quitta la cuisine et une fois au salon, adressa un signe de main à tout le monde accompagné d'un "bonne nuit" général avant de monter à l'étage. Soupirant de lassitude, il retira péniblement sa chemise, attrapa un boxer propre et son bas de pyjama avant de filer sous la douche avant de ne plus avoir le courage nécessaire.

Lorsqu'il revint, torse nu, les cheveux dénattés et encore humides de leur précédent lavage, il sursauta au son de la voix de son amant qui déclara d'une voix basse et grave :

- Tu es magnifique...

- Tu es monté finalement ? Demanda le châtain en refermant la porte derrière lui, tentant de ne pas rougir au compliment de son aîné.

- Oui, je voulais te remercier...

- Me remercier ? Pourquoi ? Et puis, cela aurait pu attendre demain non ?

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que les lèvres chaudes et pleines de son amant s'emparaient des siennes pour un baiser passionné. S'il parut surpris, Duo n'en répondit pas moins au baiser avec la même impatience que le japonais, entrouvrant les lèvres en une invitation explicite à laquelle Heero répondit sans se faire prier. Lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent un frisson de plaisir leur parcourut l'échine. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que Heero mette fin à leur échange.

Du bout des doigts, Heero repoussa une mèche de cheveux de devant le visage de son amant et effleurant ses lèvres des siennes, il murmura tout contre sa bouche, l'attirant en une étreinte presque désespérée :

- Oh mon amour... Ma merveille... Je t'aime tant, Duo...

Pour toute réponse, Duo s'empara à nouveau des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser fiévreux. Les doigts farouchement accrochés à la chemise du japonais, il l'attira à lui alors qu'il esquissait un mouvement de recul. Lorsque l'arrière de ses genoux vinrent buter contre le bord du lit, sans pour autant lâcher les lèvres de son homme, il s'allongea sur le matelas, le corps d'Heero pressé contre le sien.

Allongé sur le corps chaud et terriblement désirable de son amant, Heero oublia de réfléchir, abandonnant toute raison. Fou de désir pour son amant, le coeur battant à tout rompre, il se laissa submerger par sa passion, humant son odeur à pleins poumons, dévorant ses lèvres et caressant sa peau de pêche jusqu'à s'en brûler les doigts.

Très vite, la température des deux corps amoureusement enlacés grimpa en flèche et les vêtements qui les séparaient encore ne furent plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Sans plus aucun rempart pour les dissocier, leur corps se fondirent l'un dans l'autre avec une passion dévorante. Et bientôt, les seuls sons qui emplirent la pièce furent les soupirs de plaisir et le son étouffé de deux corps enflammés qui se rencontrent avec une tendre brutalité.

Dans un ultime instant de félicité, leur corps soudés l'un à l'autre se convulsèrent violemment avant de retomber épuisés mais comblés dans les draps froissés. Encore tout tremblant de plaisir, Duo caressa la joue de son amant du bout des doigts en lui souriant tendrement.

- C'est magique de faire l'amour avec toi, Sweetheart, murmura le châtain, le souffle encore court. Chaque fois est encore meilleure que la précédente...

- Tu flattes mon égo, amour, sourit le brun en l'embrassant. J'aime te voir prendre confiance en toi lors de nos étreintes, ajouta-t-il après une courte pause. Tu commences à mettre ta pudeur de côté et à développer ton appétit sexuel... J'aime ça...

- Te moquerais-tu de moi ?

- Je constate, le corrigea le japonais, amusé. A ce rythme, peut-être aurais-je la chance un jour de pouvoir te prendre dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables sans que ta pudibonderie n'accourt au galop, ajout-t-il malicieux, ravi de voir la couleur carmine que prenaient les joues de son cadet.

- Dois-je deviner un sous-entendu ?

- Aucun qui ne puisse te faire rougir sinon de plaisir mon ange, le rassura le brun en l'embrassant tendrement. Je rêve de pouvoir essayer toutes les positions du Kâma-Sûtra avec toi, ajouta-t-il, aguicheur au creux de son oreille.

La voix rauque du japonais arracha un frémissement à l'américain qui, ignorant la chaleur de ses joues, demanda d'une voix provocante :

- Tu as le Kâma-Sûtra toi ?

- Cadeau de Trowa pour mes dix-huit ans, répondit le japonais en riant. Et mine de rien, on y apprend des choses _très_ intéressantes...

- Ah oui ? Souffla le natté d'une voix mutine.

- Une petite démonstration ? Demanda Heero alors que ses mains exploraient déjà le corps alanguis sous lui.

- Qu'attends-tu ? Le provoqua sciemment le châtain en ondulant langoureusement sous lui.

Electrisé par l'image des plus sensuelles que lui renvoyait et le plaisir que ce simple déhanchement avait réveillé dans ses reins, Heero ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et bientôt soupirs et gémissement emplirent de nouveau la chambre.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, Duo passa la quasi-totalité de son temps avec Heero et Deathscythe, retrouvant avec une joie infinie l'euphorie de remonter son cheval en confiance, redécouvrant le bonheur de sa complicité d'avant avec l'étalon. De temps en temps, Quatre et Trowa venaient les rejoindre, dispensant de temps à autres des conseils avisés au cavalier, secondant le japonais dans son rôle de moniteur.

En fin de matinée, Duo alla retrouver sa mère qui profitait de l'absence de David et Solo pour faire un peu de ménage dans la maison.

- Maman, on descend en ville avec 'Ro, Quat' et Trowa !

- En ville ? Répéta Helen horrifiée. A deux jours de Noël ? Si ça vous amuse... Je vous souhaite bien du courage !

- Oui, ça nous fera prendre l'air ! Et puis, avec le temps, tu devrais savoir que relever un défi ne nous effraie pas !

- Vous êtes jeunes, profitez-en ! Sourit Helen.

- Tu veux qu'on en profite pour te faire quelques courses ? Proposa le natté.

Après un temps de réflexion, Helen répondit :

- Si vous pouvez prendre deux packs de lait et du cacao pour toi mon poussin, tu n'en as presque plus... Après, si vous voyez quelque chose qui vous fait envie, prenez !

- Merci Maman, souffla le châtain en l'embrassant sur la joue. Ne nous attendez pas ce soir, ajouta-t-il en s'éloignant. On sait pas à quelle heure on rentre !

- D'accord Trésor, amusez-vous bien ! Pense à prendre tes papiers ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

Installés côte à côte sur la banquette arrière, Quatre et Duo chantaient à tue-tête un vieux tube de rock datant d'avant leur naissance, tandis qu'à l'avant, Trowa et Heero essayaient d'entretenir une conversation en dépit du raffut que faisaient les deux meilleurs amis.

Il leur fallut bien une demi-heure de route pour arriver en ville. Trowa prit la direction du parking souterrain le plus proche du centre, où, avec une chance incroyable, il parvient à trouver une place sans trop de mal. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le parking. Le harnais de Loki dans une main, celle d'Heero dans l'autre, Duo était aux anges.

Ils déambulèrent dans les rues bondées, flânant au gré de leurs envies, s'arrêtant les vitrines joliment décorées. L'après-midi commençait, lorsque la faim commença à se faire ressentir. Le petit groupe pris alors la direction d'un petit restaurant bien connu de Quatre et Duo qui venaient régulièrement lors de leur scolarité.

Le restaurant étant plein, le service fut assez long et c'est en milieu d'après-midi qu'ils repartirent à l'assaut des magasins. Alors qu'ils déambulaient dans une galerie marchande, Quatre entraîna Duo à sa suite, abandonnant sur place Heero et Trowa qui, surpris les regardèrent s'éloigner en silence.

- Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Demanda alors le japonais qui, l'instant précédent, tenait encore la main de l'américain dans la sienne.

- Tu connais Quatre ! Parfois, vaut mieux pas poser trop de questions... Répondit placidement le français en reprenant sa route, imité par le brun.

Pendant ce temps, Quatre guidait savamment son ami jusqu'à une bijouterie, tandis que Duo, complètement perdu, demandait :

- Quatre ? Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ?

- Je viens de trouver un cadeau parfait pour ton homme ! Déclara ce dernier avec une pointe de satisfaction.

- Merci Quat-chan, répondit le natté, mais je lui ai déjà trouvé un cadeau...

- Fais-moi confiance, répondit le petit blond alors qu'ils entraient. Attend-moi là !

Là, avisant la vendeuse, Quatre échangea deux mots avec elle avant de revenir auprès de Duo. L'instant suivant, la jeune femme réapparaissait avec dans la main, une chaine en argent comprenant un pendentif du même métal. Prenant la main de Duo dans la sienne, Quatre le lui présenta afin qu'il puisse se faire une idée de ce qu'il avait devant lui.

- Qu'est-ce que... Commença le châtain.

- C'est un kanji, répondit Quatre. Cela signifie "je t'aime" en japonais.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda le natté, surpris.

- Tu sais, depuis le temps que je connais Heero, je commence à avoir quelques notions de japonais, rit le blond. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Tu... Tu crois que cela lui plaira ?  
- Tu ne lui offrirais rien d'autre qu'une mèche de tes cheveux qu'il la chérirait plus que sa propre mère ! S'exclama l'arabe. Bien sûr que cela lui plaira, Duo ! C'est simple et discret ! Et comme Heero n'aime pas ce qui est trop voyant, cela serait parfait !

Lorsqu'ils sortirent quelques minutes plus tard, Duo souriait comme un bien heureux. Sortant son portable, Quatre appela son amant afin de savoir où les retrouver. Ce dernier lui indiqua un bar un peu plus loin et dans l'instant qui suivait, Quatre entraînait de nouveau son ami à sa suite. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le bar en question, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Et certains, appréciateurs, s'attardèrent un peu trop sur Duo au goût du japonais. Lorsqu'ils furent à leur hauteur, Heero se leva et, sous le regard amusé de Trowa qui n'avait rien loupé de sa réaction, attira Duo à lui et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser empli d'ardeur auquel l'américain répondit avec la même impétuosité.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent et Duo lui sourit tendrement.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose, mon ange ? Demanda le brun lorsqu'ils furent installés sur la banquette.

- Je veux bien un chocolat, répondit le châtain en remerciant son amant d'un sourire.

Interrogeant également Quatre et Trowa, Heero se leva pour aller passer commande au comptoir avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès de son amant.

- Alors, qu'avez-vous acheté ? Demanda le français en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire qu'on a acheté quelque chose ? Demanda le blond en adressant un sourire énigmatique à son amant.

Trowa n'insista pas et la discussion reprit tranquillement. Ils restèrent près d'une heure dans le bar à se réchauffer autour d'une boisson chaude.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Hee-chan ? Demanda le natté au bout d'un moment, sentant le japonais tendu à ses côtés.

- Hn ! Marmonna le concerné. Je n'aime tout simplement pas la façon dont certains te reluquent... Je trouve ça inconvenant et mal élevé...

- Je suis désolé Hee-chan... J'aimerais leur faire comprendre mais je peux difficilement le leur faire comprendre d'un regard... S'excusa le châtain. Et puis, je suis même pas certain que cela fonctionnerait quand on sait quel genre de clientèle fréquente habituellement ces lieux...

- Peut-être devrais-je te prendre là, sur la table...

- Heero ! S'exclama l'américain, choqué par les paroles de son amant, avant même que celui-ci ai le temps de finir sa phrase.

Face à la mine scandalisée qu'affichait le natté, Quatre ne put retenir un éclat de rire, tandis que le cri de Duo faisait se retourner les personnes autour d'eux. Un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres, Heero attira son amant à lui et lui vola un chaste baiser.

- Plus j'apprends à te connaître et plus tu m'étonne, Devlynn Maxwell, sourit le brun. Autant tu me permets de te faire des choses qu'il est préférable de taire en public, autant simplement suggérer une idée à haute voix te paraît outrageux... Avoue que pour arriver à te suivre, ce n'est pas toujours évident...

Alors que Duo allait répondre, Trowa déclara, un sourire de murène étirant ses lèvres :

- C'est vrai Duo ? Tu laisses Heero te faires toutes sortes de choses coquines ? Ca explique beaucoup de choses...

- Oh, renchérit le petit blond. Tu veux parler des petits bruits suspects que l'on à entendu hier soir ?

- Non mais vous avez fini de parler de ma vie sexuelle comme si je n'étais pas là ? S'exclama le natté aussi fort qu'il le pouvait sans attirer l'attention sur lui, les joues brûlantes sous le commentaire de son ami. Tout ça c'est de ta faute Yuy ! Ajouta-t-il en lui claquant la cuisse. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut que tu lances le sujet ? Tu sais très bien qu'ils savent plus s'arrêter après ! Tu vois, là je te boude ! Et estime-toi heureux que je ne te fasse pas dormir dans le canapé ce soir ! Oh et... Ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion, si tu avais quelconques espérances pour ce soir, tu peux les oublier !

Tentant de garder son sérieux face à la mine renfrognée qu'abordait son amant, Heero prit sur lui et d'une voix qui se voulait maîtrisée, il déclara :

- Duo...

- Quoi ? Répondit ce dernier un peu trop brusquement.

- J'ai l'impression d'être face à ta mère ! Souffla le japonais, à la fois amusé et attendrit.

Ces mots eurent pour effet de faire taire Duo définitivement, alors qu'il s'empourprait violemment. Comme pour se faire pardonner, Heero passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui. D'un geste doux mais ferme, il lui releva le visage et lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts, il s'empara de ses lèvres boudeuses avec une infinie tendresse.

- Je t'aime, souffla le japonais tout contre ses lèvres en un murmure destiné à lui seul.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir ? Demanda le natté toujours boudeur.

- Non je dis ça parce que c'est la vérité, mon ange... Reprit doucement l'asiatique. Je t'aime, même si tu ressembles à ta mère...

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'américain qui déclara dans un souffle :

- C'est pas avec un baiser et des mots doux que tu te feras pardonner Yuy ! Je suis très rancunier tu sais...

- Je vois ça... Sourit le brun en lui volant un énième baiser.

Dehors, la nuit était presque tombée quand ils quittèrent le bar et prirent la direction du centre commercial afin de faire les quelques courses que leur avait demandé Helen. Là, le petit groupe se dispersa, Quatre entraînant Trowa à sa suite. Se retrouvant seuls, Heero et Duo se dirigèrent vers le rayon lait. Là, se libérant de la poigne de son amant, Heero en attrapa deux avant de reprendre la direction des caisses, appelant Loki afin qu'il le suive et guide Duo.

Une fois à la caisse, Heero demanda :

- C'est tout ce qu'il fallait ?

Après un instant de réflexion, Duo répondit :

- Non ! On oubli mon cacao pour le matin !

Esquissant un sourire, Heero posa les packs de lait aux pieds de Duo et l'en informa avant de s'emparer chastement de ses lèvres. Dans un souffle, il déclara :

- Attend-moi ici, je reviens vite !

- Je ne bouge pas, le rassura le châtain en lui souriant tendrement.

L'instant d'après, Heero disparaissait dans les allées du supermarché. Alors que le japonais s'était éclipsé depuis deux minutes à peine, une voix tristement connue retentie dans le dos de Duo :

- Je savais bien que cette silhouette de rêve ne m'était pas inconnue ! Alors ma poupée, tu dis plus "bonjour" ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Grinça le natté sans lui prêter la moindre attention.

- Ola, t'affoles pas ma jolie ! S'exclama Julien. Je viens juste prendre des nouvelles !

- Et bien la prochaine fois abstiens-toi ! Répliqua fermement le châtain.

- Hey ! Mais t'as laissé tes deux chiens de garde au chenil ? Demanda le malvenu, ignorant totalement les réponses de Duo. L'amitié... C'est plus s'que c'était... Je t'avais bien dit qu'ils finiraient par te lâcher...

- Ecoute ça suffit ! Laisse-moi, d'accord ! S'exclama l'américain, furieux.

Alors que Julien allait répliquer quelque chose, Heero surgit dans la file, ayant accéléré le pas en entendant la voix de Duo.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur pour découvrir un homme d'environ son âge près de son amant. Tout va bien ?

- Wow ! T'as sorti l'artillerie lourde cette fois-ci, beauté ! S'exclama Julien à la vue du japonais. C'est qui celui-là ? Ton nouveau cerbère ?

Adoptant l'attitude glaciale qu'il réservait aux importuns, Heero se plaça de façon à se retrouver tout près de son amant, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin et posant sur son vis à vis un regard de glace, il déclara d'une voix polaire :

- Je vous prierais de faire attention à la façon dont vous vous adressez à Duo et de faire preuve d'un peu plus de respect envers lui ! A présent, si vous voulez bien enlever votre main de son épaule et commencer par vous présenter, cela serait un bon début !

- Oh mais Devlynn et moi sommes de vieilles connaissances ! Pas vrai ? Je suis Julien, un vieil ami de Duo...

- Ah... Siffla le japonais, une lueur de colère et de haine au fond des yeux, en serrant la main que lui tendait le jeune homme. Le fameux Julien... J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi...

- Et vous êtes ? Demanda Julien. Parce que moi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de vous...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, la poigne du japonais se refermait brutalement sur la sienne :

- Ferme-là ! Grinça le japonais en lui tordant le bras afin d'avoir toute son attention.

- Heero... Hésita le natté, ne pouvant voir ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Arrête...

- Il t'a fait du mal mon ange, répondit le brun. Je pourrais le tuer pour ça... Ajouta-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur les doigts de Julien, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

- Je t'en prie, souffla l'américain en posant sa main sur son bras. Tout ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne... Darling, s'il-te-plait...

Heero ne relâcha pas sa prise, mais reporta son attention sur Duo, l'observant longuement. Ignorant que Quatre et Trowa étaient revenus, assistant à la scène à quelques pas de là, et les regards des gens autour d'eux, Duo caressa tendrement la joue de son amant :

- S'il-te-plaît, répéta-t-il dans un murmure. Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu aies des problèmes...

Dans un soupir, Heero reporta son attention sur Julien et d'un mouvement brusque, il lui tordit le bras, le faisant s'agenouiller devant le châtain. Se penchant vers lui, il déclara d'une voix acide :

- Présente-lui tes excuses !

- Je... Je suis désolé, Duo ! Je n'aurai pas du me comporter ainsi envers toi ! J'ai... J'ai été un véritable crétin... Je te présente mes excuses...

Bouleversé, tentant de s'imaginer la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, Duo ne savait pas comment réagir. Jamais encore Heero n'avait fait preuve d'autant de violence devant lui et sa voix était si froide et si impersonnelle qu'elle lui fit froid dans le dos.

- Je ne veux plus te voir t'approcher de lui ! Tu ne le regardes plus, tu ne lui parles plus ! C'est clair ? Tu effaces son existence de ta mémoire et tu l'oublies ! Dis un mot de plus et cette fois-ci, ce sont tes couilles que je réduis en bouillie ! Et si j'apprends que tu tournes encore autour de Duo pour l'importuner, je te tue ! Cracha-t-il avant de le lâcher. Allez, maintenant, dégage !

Se relevant tant bien que mal, maintenant son poignet douloureux contre lui, Julien passa devant Quatre et Trowa qui n'avaient pas bougés. Un sourire dédaigneux étirant ses lèvres, Trowa déclara doucement :

- Je t'avais dit qu'il te ferait te mettre à genoux devant Duo ! Pourquoi tu n'écoutes jamais s'qu'on te dit ?

Pour toute réponse, Julien se contenta de lui adresser un regard meurtrier avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Ignorant les commentaires qui fusaient autour d'eux, Duo posa sa main sur le bras de son amant de façon à attirer son attention.

- Je t'avais dit de laisser tomber, souffla-t-il d'une voix tremblante de peur contenue. Imagine qu'il porte plainte contre toi...

- Il n'en fera rien, le rassura le japonais en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? S'exclama le natté, effrayé, les yeux humides. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, Heero...

- C'est un lâche, Duo ! Tenta de le tranquilliser le japonais. Il aura bien trop peur pour oser faire quoi que ce soit ! Rassure-toi mon ange... Souffla-t-il en l'attirant entre ses bras.

Docilement, Duo ne protesta pas et finalement, se libérant de toute sa peur, il se laissa aller en pleurant contre le torse puissant de son amant qui referma tendrement ses bras autour de lui. S'accrochant presque désespérément à lui, il murmura d'une voix tremblante :

- Je t'aime Heero...

- Je t'aime Duo, souffla à son tour l'asiatique en lui caressant tendrement le dos. Allez, calme-toi tenshi...

Il fallut de longues minutes et tout le pouvoir de persuasion du brun pour que Duo finisse par se calmer. Gêné de s'être laissé aller de la sorte, il s'arracha de l'étreinte de son amant en lui adressant un sourire d'excuses. Tendrement, Heero prit son menton entre ses doigts et lui volant un chaste baiser, il demanda :

- Ca va mieux ?

Duo hocha positivement la tête en guise de réponse. S'approchant du jeune couple, Trowa déclara simplement :

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller ! Je pense qu'il est temps de rentrer...

Patiemment, ils patientèrent dans la file d'attente qui avait lentement reprit son activité. Puis, une fois leurs courses réglées, Heero prit la main de Duo dans la sienne et guidé à la fois par Loki et par le japonais, il marcha en silence, encore sous le choc.

A la voiture, Quatre passa à l'avant, laissant Heero monter à l'arrière, le natté ne voulant pas le lâcher. Lorsque Trowa quitta enfin la ville pour prendre le chemin du retour, Heero raffermit sa prise autour des épaules de son amant et déclara doucement :

- Je suis désolé Duo, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer...

- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur Hee-chan, souffla le natté. C'est juste que... Je ne veux pas que tu t'attires des ennuis à cause de ce crétin...

- Cette histoire n'ira pas plus loin, Duo ! Répondit le français. Il n'ira pas porter plainte ! Il n'a pas les couilles pour ça...

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si certain ? S'exclama le châtain.

- Crois-tu qu'il irait raconter aux flics le pourquoi du comment ? Il te harcelait Duo ! Crois-moi, d'une il n'ira rien dire aux flics, de deux, tu n'es pas prêt de le revoir ! Pourquoi ce crétin n'écoute-t-il jamais ce qu'on lui dit ? Marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Fais-moi confiance mon ange, renchérit le japonais. Je n'aurai pas agit comme ça si j'estimais qu'il pouvait être dangereux d'une façon où d'une autre ! Ce n'est qu'un imbécile qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'acharner sur toi ! Ca aura été la fois de trop, mais crois-moi, il a compris la leçon ! Tu ne le reverras pas de si tôt ! Cette histoire durait depuis trop longtemps, il fallait y mettre un terme. Alors oui, j'ai été un peu brusque, mais il lui fallait ça pour qu'il comprenne.

- Certaines personnes ont besoin d'être recadrées pour comprendre les choses, Duo, approuva le petit blond. Julien en faisait partie. Pour moi, Heero à agit comme il le fallait... Quel genre d'homme aurait laissé son petit-ami se faire harceler par un crétin sans rien faire ? Ajouta-t-il plutôt moqueur, afin de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Certainement pas mon Hee-chan, souri le natté en se lovant davantage contre le corps chaud de son amant. Dis ! Ajouta-t-il à l'attention du brun. Tu m'as drôlement impressionné tout à l'heure ! Tu ne m'aurais pas caché un passé Yakuza par hasard ?

- Désolé de te décevoir, tenshi, sourit l'asiatique.

- Dommage, soupira le natté, rêveur. Tu aurai été grave sexy avec un tatouage...

- "Grave sexy" ? Répéta l'asiatique, surpris.

- Hn hn, sourit le châtain. J'aime leurs tatouages...Tu savais que parfois, ils descendent jusque sur leurs fesses... Ajouta-t-il, mutin.

- Tu as vraiment de drôles de fantasmes, mon ange, sourit le japonais. D'abord les poils, maintenant les tatouages... Quel sera le prochain ?

- Je sais pas, laisse-moi réfléchir, mon valeureux Yakuza, renchérit le châtain, qui semblait oublier lentement leurs mésaventures précédentes.

- Tu veux que je te raconte celui qui me traverse l'esprit, tout de suite là maintenant ? Proposa le brun. Qui sait, ça pourrait peut être te donner des idées...

Sans attendre la réponse de son amant, il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots, le faisant rougir. Ecarlate, Duo s'exclama, profondément choqué :

- Heero !

Face à la réaction de son amant, Heero éclata de rire.

- Tu nous racontes ? Demanda le petit blond, sa curiosité piquée au vif.

Sentant qu'Heero était sur le point de parler, Duo s'exclama vivement :

- Même pas en rêve Yuy !

- Quel rabat-joie tu peux être angel, soupira Quatre, déçu. Heero, je compte sur toi pour le dévergonder, qu'il cesse de rougir chaque fois que l'on prononce le mot "sexe" !

- Je m'y attèle, répondit le japonais en souriant. Et les cours du soir ne semblent pas lui déplaire ! La pratique est bien plus intéressante que la théorie !

- Tu en doutais encore ! S'exclama l'arabe en riant. Et je sais que lorsque le sujet l'intéresse, Duo peut être _trèèès_ attentif...

- Je ne te vois peut-être pas, mais je t'entends parfaitement Heero Yuy ! Répondit le natté d'une voix grinçante en lui pinçant la peau au niveau des côtes. C'est pareil pour toi là devant !

- J'espère bien, souffla le japonais en lui attrapant les mains et en l'attirant à lui. Avec un peu de chance, cela te donnera des idées...

- Je ne connais pas plus dépravé que toi... Hormis Quatre qui arrive en première position ! Déclara le châtain en soupirant de lassitude.

- Hey ! S'exclama le petit blond, feignant l'outrage.

- Merci pour moi, répondit l'asiatique.

- Tu l'as bien cherché, répliqua l'américain en se lovant plus confortablement entre les bras de son amant.

Le reste du trajet se déroula bien plus calmement que le début, la fatigue de leur journée commençant à se faire sentir.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, la neige se mit à tomber à gros flocons, pour le plus grand plaisir de Duo. Et lorsque le jour de Noël arriva, le paysage était recouvert d'un épais manteau blanc. Le réveillon de Noël se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les rires étant au rendez-vous. Comme à son habitude, Helen avait cuisiné pour tout un régiment, s'attirant des compliments sur ses talents culinaires de la part de ses hôtes. A minuit, ils s'échangèrent leur cadeau et Duo ne put retenir des larmes d'émotion lorsque Heero lui mit le titre de propriété de Lullaby entre les mains.

Voyant son amant retenir difficilement ses larmes, Heero se leva et prenant la main de Duo dans la sienne, il l'incita à faire de même. Passant les bras autour de son cou, Duo l'attira à lui et lui offrit un baiser passionné, dans lequel il tenta de lui faire passer tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Refermant ses bras autour de sa taille, Heero ne se fit pas prier et répondit au baiser de son amant avec la même avidité.

De là où elle se trouvait, Helen n'avait rien manqué du spectacle qu'offrait le jeune couple. Emue comme jamais par l'amour profond et réciproque qui les unissait, elle ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard. Discrètement, elle essuya les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper de ses yeux à la vue des deux jeunes hommes enlacés.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans cette même ambiance festive. Et ce n'est que lorsque la nuit fut bien entamée, que tous prirent finalement congé, se souhaitant une bonne fin de nuit. Une fois dans leur chambre, après une toilette rapide, les deux hommes entreprirent de se dévêtir. Alors qu'Heero retirait sa chemise, Duo l'appela. Intrigué, le japonais s'approcha de lui, et c'est non sans curiosité qu'il le vit lui tendre un petit paquet joliment emballé.

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

- C'est Quatre qui l'a vu l'autre jour, répondit le natté en rougissant. Il... Il m'a dit que cela te plairait...

Sa curiosité attisée, Heero déballa soigneusement le paquet. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la petite boite, il fut surpris d'y découvrir une chaîne en argent, fine mais néanmoins masculine à laquelle s'attachait un pendentif.

- Ca veut dire...

- "Je t'aime"... L'interrompit, le brun d'une voix rauque, ému.

- Il te plait ? Demanda timidement le châtain, incertain de la réaction de son amant.

- Cela me touche énormément Duo, murmura le japonais en attachant la chaîne à son cou. Merci mon amour, ajouta-t-il tout contre ses lèvres en l'attirant à lui.

Et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de répondre, les lèvres chaudes et humides du brun fondaient sur les siennes avec une tendresse infinie. Lorsque leur langue se rencontrèrent, les deux hommes sentirent une onde de désir les traverser. Haletant, les reins en ébullition, Heero demanda entre deux baisers :

- Tu me laisses te remercier... Comme tu te dois de l'être ?

- Tout dépendra... De la façon dont tu souhaites me remercier... Murmura le natté en se collant sensuellement au japonais.

Etouffant un grognement rauque, Heero s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son amant tandis que ses doigts habiles lui retiraient sa chemise. Bientôt, ne s'échappèrent plus que de leurs lèvres des soupirs de plaisirs et des mots d'amour tendrement murmurés aux creux d'une oreille. Avec une tendresse passionnée, ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

La fin des vacances arriva bien trop vite au goût de tous et après quelques jours de repos pour se remettre du nouvel an mouvementé qu'ils avaient passé, chacun prit le chemin du retour. Vint également le moment où Heero du prendre congé afin de ramener Ayame et commencer à s'occuper de leur appartement.

Alors que tout le monde était prêt à partir, Duo se refusait à libérer son aîné de son étreinte, l'emprisonnant fermement entre ses bras avec une force qu'Heero ne lui soupçonnait pas. Le petit groupe s'était légèrement éloigné, afin de laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux amants.

- Boys don't cry... Murmura le japonais en essuyant délicatement les larmes qui s'échappaient des yeux de son amant.

- But sometimes... Men do... (8) Souffla le natté entre deux inspirations spasmodiques. Je ne veux pas que tu partes Hee-chan...

- Quinze jours, Duo... Patiente quinze jours et nous serons définitivement ensembles...

- Ca va être les quinze jours les plus longs de ma vie, souffla le natté en s'accrochant désespérément à la chemise de son amant.

- Pour moi aussi, tenshi, murmura le japonais en lui rendant son étreinte. On avait convenu comme ça, tu te souviens ?

Pour toute réponse, Duo hocha la tête. Un court silence s'installa entre eux avant que l'américain ne reprenne la parole :

- Je voudrais pouvoir t'aider... C'est pas juste que tu aies tout à faire tout seul...

- Je ne suis pas seul, Quatre et Trowa viendront me donner un coup de main...

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire... Commença le châtain.

- Je sais... J'avais compris. Ne t'en veux pas Duo, je sais très bien qui si tu l'avais pu tu aurais aidé plus qu'à ton tour. N'en doute pas...

Duo ne répondit rien, gardant le silence, profitant d'avoir le corps chaud de son amant tout contre le sien, s'enivrant de son odeur qu'il aimait tant. Dans un soupir, Heero mit finalement un terme à leur étreinte, sachant que sans cela, elle pourrait durer éternellement. Délicatement, il fit relâcher la pression des doigts de son cadet sur sa chemise. Comprenant que le moment était venu, Duo se laissa faire alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur ses joues en redoublant de violence.

Une fois qu'il fut libéré de la poigne de fer du natté, Heero prit son visage entre ses mains et essuyant ses larmes du bout du pouce, il déclara doucement :

- Sèche tes larmes mon coeur... Fais-moi un magnifique sourire...

Tentant de répondre à la requête du brun, Duo esquissa un sourire un peu tendu.

- C'est nettement mieux, sourit le japonais en l'embrassant sur le front.

A ce contact, Duo releva la tête quémandant une toute autre sorte d'attention. Sans se faire prier, Heero répondit à la demande implicite de son amant et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus doux. Très vite, celui-ci passa de tendre à passionné, chacun tentant de transmettre à l'autre toute l'intensité de leurs sentiments et la profondeur de leur amour.

Une fois de plus, ce fut Heero qui mit fin au baiser lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer. A reculons, il s'éloigna lentement du natté sans pour autant lui lâcher la main. Lorsque leurs doigts ne firent plus que se frôler, Duo s'exclama :

- Je t'aime Heero !

- Je sais, sourit le japonais. Je t'aime, Duo.

- Je t'aime mon amour, murmura le châtain, d'une voix trop basse pour que l'asiatique puisse l'entendre.

L'instant suivant, les portières de la voiture claquèrent et Heero démarra. Dans le rétroviseur, il put voir Duo, entouré de ses parents, lui faire de grands signes d'au revoir. Troublée par l'émotion qu'elle pouvait lire sur le visage de son fils, avisant sa gorge nouée, Ayame garda le silence.

Pour Heero, les quinze jours qui suivirent passèrent bien plus vite que pour Duo. Malgré ses occupations, il se languissait de retrouver son amant. De son côté, occupé comme il l'était entre la peinture de l'appartement, les rendez-vous pour les papiers et les appels téléphoniques interminables, Heero n'avait pas une minute à lui. Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'appeler son amant tous les soirs comme il le lui avait promis, prenant de ses nouvelles et lui racontant sa journée et l'avancement des travaux.

Aidé de sa mère, Duo faisait lui aussi ses cartons, emballant ses vêtements ainsi que ce qu'il voulait emmener. Helen ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Duo attrapa la grosse peluche du tigre qu'il avait gagnée avec Heero pour la poser sur le tas de cartons.

La veille de retrouver son amant, il ne tenait plus en place, tournant dans la maison comme un lion en cage, donnant le tournis à ses parents qui l'envoyèrent se coucher. Dans sa chambre, Duo recommença à faire les cent pas, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Et lorsque Trowa arriva le lendemain en milieu de matinée, Duo n'avait finalement que quelques heures de sommeil derrière lui.

Après des au revoir plus difficiles qu'il ne l'aurait cru, Duo partit avec la promesse que ses parents passeraient le voir bientôt. Après avoir fait monter Loki à ses pieds, il referma la portière derrière lui et Trowa démarra après avoir promis à David et Helen de rouler doucement.

Durant tout le temps que dura le trajet, Duo interrogea son ami sur Heero, sur l'appartement, puis de nouveau sur Heero. Patiemment, Trowa répondit à toutes ses questions avant de l'interroger à son tour sur sa semaine que Duo lui décrivit en quelques mots.

Deux heures plus tard, Trowa se garait devant leur immeuble et aida Duo à porter son sac et ses deux cartons. Arrivé sur le pallier, Trowa déposa son fardeau et se tournant vers Duo, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de prendre congé.

- Tu rentres pas ? Demanda le natté surpris, de voir Trowa s'éclipser si vite.

- Tu me feras visiter la prochaine fois ! J'ai peur que si je m'impose maintenant, ton cher et tendre me raye définitivement de sa liste d'ami ! Ajouta-t-il en riant.

Perplexe, ne comprenant pas ce que sous-entendait Trowa, Duo se contenta de remercier son ami pour son aide. Lorsque le français fut parti, Duo sonna à la porte qui s'ouvrit quelque secondes plus tard. Un immense sourire étirant ses lèvres, Duo déclara dans un souffle :

- Hello Hee...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, la poigne du japonais se referma sur son poignet et d'un mouvement brusque il l'attira à lui. Duo émit un hoquet de surprise qui mourut contre les lèvres avides de son amant. D'un coup de pied, Heero referma la porte derrière Duo qui lâcha son sac pour mieux s'accrocher au cou de son aîné. Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, leur langue se rencontrant furieusement, impatientes de se retrouver enfin. Emporté par son élan, Heero plaqua bestialement Duo contre la porte sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres qu'il dévorait avec voracité.

Galvanisé par l'impétuosité de son amant, Duo émit un gémissement de satisfaction, tout aussi impatient que lui alors que les lèvres du japonais allaient se perdre dans son cou. Lentement, Heero entreprit de déshabiller son cadet. A la vue du plâtre qui ceinturait le poignet de l'américain, Heero eut un geste de recul.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix vibrante de désir contenu.

- J'ai glissé dans la cour, avoua piteusement le châtain encore haletant du baiser qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Du verglas...

A contrecoeur, Heero esquissa un mouvement pour s'éloigner de son amant, tentant de refouler le désir qui lui embrasait les reins. Lorsqu'il sentit le brun le libérer de son étreinte, Duo raffermi la sienne autour de son cou et d'une voix rauque, il déclara sauvagement :

- Ose faire un pas de plus et je te castre, Yuy ! J'ai mal au poignet, pas au cul !

A ces mots, Heero ne put s'empêcher de rire, amusé de la véhémence avec laquelle protestait le natté.

- Ryoukai, souffla-t-il, vaincu avant de reprendre d'assaut les lèvres si délicieusement tentatrices de son amant. Mais tu ne viendra pas te plaindre lorsque j'en aurai terminé avec toi...

Satisfait, Duo soupira de bien être en répondant au baiser de son homme avec la même intensité, heureux de le retrouver et de le lui faire savoir. Exalté par les soupirs encourageant de son amant, Heero acheva de le déshabiller avec une dextérité qui démontrait l'habitude Lorsque Duo fut nu et entièrement offert à son regard appréciateur, Heero abandonna toute capacité à réfléchir et fondit sur son amant qui gémit de plaisir.

Les mains posées sur les fesses du châtain, Heero le souleva lestement de façon à approfondir le contact entre leur bassin. Comprenant le message suffisamment explicite de son aîné, Duo referma ses jambes autour de la taille du brun qui lui sourit à travers son baiser.

Prenant subitement conscience de quelque chose, Duo souffla entre deux baisers enflammés :

- Mes affaires...

- Plus tard... Marmonna le japonais d'une voix gutturale. On a un appartement à inaugurer avant...

Et pour confirmer ses paroles, Heero fit l'amour à Duo là, contre la porte, puis dans le salon, dans la douche, dans la chambre, sur la table de la cuisine, puis dans la chambre à nouveau. Finalement, c'est exténué mais entièrement satisfait, que le jeune couple s'endormit étroitement enlacé dans leur nouveau chez eux...

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) **Epaule en dedans** : C'est un exercice de trois pistes dans lequel le cheval se déplace latéralement, infléchi de la nuque à la queue. Le cheval se déplace vers le côté extérieur du pli, regard porté vers l'intérieur du pli. Elle s'exécute aux trois allures. L'épaule en dedans représente un exercice d'assouplissement et vise à augmenter l'engagement des postérieurs, faire baisser les hanches et élever l'avant-main.

(2) **Hanche en dedans** (_Croupe en dedans_ ou _tête au mur_ ) : cet air est l'inverse de l'épaule en dedans. L'épaule en dedans et la croupe en dedans (appelé aussi « hanche en dedans ») lorsqu'ils sont réalisés en alternance par inversion du mouvement, constituent un exercice favorisant l'augmentation de l'amplitude des foulées du cheval et sa dextérité. Pour ne pas mélanger cet air avec le _travers_, qui est aussi une "croupe en dedans", il faudrait mieux dire _contre-épaule en dedans"._

(3) **Appuyer** : exercice de deux pistes dans lequel le cheval se déplace latéralement et croise ses membres. L'avant-main précède légèrement l'arrière-main, l'encolure et la tête sont infléchies dans la direction du mouvement. L'appuyer est pratiqué notamment pour renforcer la musculature, assouplir latéralement le cheval, en augmenter sa mobilité et sa disponibilité et mobiliser les postérieurs. En fait, on considère le _travers_, le _renvers_ et _l'appuyer_qu'une seule leçon.

(4) **Roll back** : Le roll back est un demi-tour effectué après une longueur de piste parcourue au galop, c'est en quelque sorte une demi-pirouette rapide.

(5) **Spin** : Le "spin" est une figure de haut niveau où le cheval fait un ou plusieurs tours sur lui-même en pivotant sur son postérieur interne tout en croisant ses antérieurs. La maîtrise du demi-tour autour des hanches et du croisement des antérieurs est nécessaire avant de s'essayer au spin. Pour mettre le cheval au spin lors de l'apprentissage il faut commencer par des cercles de plus en plus petits et récompenser dès qu'il effectue un quart ou un demi-tour.

(6) **Demi-volte** : C'est un demi cercle suivi d'une oblique qui permet au cheval de rejoindre la piste à l'autre main.

(7) **Sliding stop** : Le "sliding stop" (arrêt glissé) est certainement la figure la plus amusante en reining. En effet rien de plus spectaculaire que de voir un cheval traverser la carrière au grand galop et s'arrêter dans un nuage de poussière en glissant sur plusieurs mètres. Pour cette figure le cheval doit porter des fers spéciaux aux postérieurs et des protections aux paturons pour le protéger des brûlures dues aux frottements. Pour s'arrêter, le cheval doit amener ses postérieurs sous sa masse et laisser ses antérieurs "pédaler" sans les planter dans le sol ce qui pourrait le blesser.

(8) Je ne sais plus dans quelle fic j'ai lue cette réplique. Je m'excuse donc de ne pas citer l'histoire et l'auteur.

**Reining** : Le reining est une discipline équestre western jugée, dans laquelle on doit démontrer un contrôle complet des mouvements du cheval. La meilleure performance doit être obtenue par le contrôle du cheval dans chacun de ses mouvements et ce, sans résistance apparente.  
L'origine de cette discipline provient de l'épreuve working cow horse durant laquelle cavalier et monture démontrent leurs habiletés à diriger le déplacement d'une vache en effectuant des mouvements similaires à ceux que l'on retrouve en reining. Une épreuve de reining présente ces manœuvres dans un ordre précis au moyen d'un parcours prédéterminé. Le cheval est jugé sur son aptitude à répondre avec facilité, promptitude et vitesse aux demandes du cavalier. Chaque mouvement exécuté est contrôlé par le cavalier, sans résistance apparente de la part du cheval. Les aides sont discrètes et les rênes détendues durant le parcours afin de démontrer le niveau de dressage de la monture. Un cheval rassemblé et réagissant positivement aux aides du cavalier devient un avantage considérable lors d'une présentation en concours. Pour compléter un parcours de reining il faut maîtriser les techniques permettant d'effectuer les manœuvres suivantes : les cercles lents et rapides, les vrilles (4 pivots rapides sur un membre postérieur), les changements de pieds, les arrêts en glissade, les voltes-faces et le reculer. Chaque mouvement que le cheval fait de lui-même ainsi que toute déviation du parcours exact doivent être considérés comme un manque ou perte temporaire de contrôle. Des crédits peuvent être donnés pour le contrôle, la vitesse et une présentation plaisante et agréable.  
Le reining est présentement la seule discipline western reconnue par la Fédération Équestre Internationale (F.E.I.)

* * *

Hello tout le monde !

Voici comme je vous l'avais promis, la suite de Danse avec lui ! Bon d'accord, elle arrive un peu tardivement, mais bon y'a quand même du mieux contrairement aux chapitres précédents non ? ^_^ J'espère de tout coeur que ce chapitre vous aura plus ! Alors, vous qui attendiez ce moment, qu'avez-vous pensé de la réaction d'Heero vis à vis de Julien ? ^^

Que ce chapitre vous ait plus ou non, un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue :D

En tout cas, sachez que j'ai vraiment pris plaisir à écrire ce chapitre. L'histoire avance dans tous les domaines, que ce soit la relation entre Heero et Duo et le réapprentissage de Duo ! Enfin il remonte Deathscythe ! Vous l'attendiez ce moment hein ^^ lol

Pour celles qui attendaient la soirée de Noël, je suis désolée de pas l'avoir détaillée plus que ça, mais pour être honnête, je n'avais pas envie d'épiloguer là-dessus ! Voyez déjà la longueur du chapitre, imaginez un peu si j'avais planché dessus ! ^^

Du coup, mes excuses à celles qui s'attendaient à un chapitre plus axé dessus.

Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire. Cela me touche énormément ! Du fond du coeur, je vous dis merci :) Et merci tout particulier à tous ceux et celles qui ont la gentillesse de laisser un petit commentaire :) Ca motive pour écrire à un point que vous n'imaginez pas ! Merci mille fois !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de week end :)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

Gros bisous

- shini -


	24. Chapter 24

**Titre**: Danse avec lui

**Auteur**** :** Shinigami

**Genre**** :** UA, OOC, General, Romance, Family.

**Couple**** :** Heero x Duo ; Trowa x Quatre

Merci à : **mamypirate, Xiaping, Lana, Milesha** et **loriineda** et pour leur review sur le chapitre 22 de Danse avec lui.

Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre sera un peu différent des précédents. J'avais tellement d'idées pour ce chapitre qui est supposé être le dernier que je ne pouvais décement pas tout écrire. C'est pourquoi j'ai découpé ce chapitre en faisant des élipses temporaires afin de ne pas trop m'attarder sur des détails qui, à mon avis, n'avaient pas trop d'importance. J'ai essayé de regrouper les moments forts de la vie de Duo et Heero pendant les deux ans d'étude de Duo. J'espère que le rendu vous plaira !

Cependant, et pour répondre à la question de **mamypirate**, vu la longueur du chapitre, j'ai du le couper en deux partie. Le chapitre 23 comportera donc deux parties mais qui compteront comme un seul chapitre. Après cela, il ne restera plus que l'épilogue pour que l'histoire touche à sa fin.

* * *

**Chapitre 23 partie 01**

**4 mois plus tard, mi-avril.**

Attablé à son bureau qu'il partageait avec Heero, Duo pianotait furieusement sur la plage braille (1) que le japonais avait ajouté à son ordinateur afin que le jeune aveugle puisse être autonome dans la rédaction de ses devoirs. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas le brun de relire de temps en temps les devoirs de son amant, une relecture humaine étant toujours plus fiable qu'un ordinateur. Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il écoutait le texte qu'il tapait en même temps qu'il l'écrivait.

Concentré sur sa tâche, il n'entendit pas Heero rentrer dans l'appartement. Après avoir retiré ses chaussures et sa veste, Heero appela son amant. Surpris de ne pas entendre de réponse, il se dirigea vers le salon et lorsqu'il vit son amant affairé à son bureau, un tendre sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. De dos, les cheveux humides et remontés en une esquisse de chignon retenus par deux baguettes chinoises qu'Heero lui avait données, habillé en tout et pour tout d'un boxer noir et d'une chemise appartenant à son amant qui lui tombait sur les cuisses, Duo était magnifique. Subjugué par la beauté de son cadet, le japonais resta un instant immobile, à l'observer, caressant distraitement Loki qui réclamait un peu d'attention.

Revenant à lui, Heero s'approcha silencieusement de l'américain et l'enlaça tendrement. Lorsqu'il sentit les bras puissants de son amant se refermer autour de lui en une étreinte à la fois tendre et possessive, un large sourire vint étirer les lèvres du châtain. Cessant de rédiger son devoir, il se laissa aller en arrière, s'appuyant contre le torse athlétique du brun.

- Tu es là ! Déclara-t-il dans un soupir de bien être. Je ne t'ai pas entendu rentrer...

- Tu es tellement concentré sur ton travail que tu n'entendrais pas une alerte à la bombe, répondit le japonais en souriant avant de déposer du bout des lèvres un baiser dans le cou du châtain.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? Demanda Duo en posant sa main sur celle de son aîné.

- Eprouvante, soupira Heero d'une voix épuisée. Je n'ai pas arrêté de courir !

A ces mots, Duo s'échappa des bras de son amant, sauvegarda son devoir avant de se lever. Là, faisant le tour de la chaise, il vint se blottir entre les bras du japonais et passant ses bras autour de sa taille, il déclara :

- A présent, tu es en week end, profite-en pour te détendre... D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il, un sourire entendu étirant ses lèvres, je connais un excellent moyen pour cela...

- Tu ne faisais pas tes devoirs ? Interrogea le japonais après lui avoir volé un chaste baiser.

- Je prenais de l'avance en t'attendant, répondit le châtain. Ce qui signifie, que je suis tout à toi pendant deux jours entiers, le provoqua-t-il délibérément.

Encouragé par les paroles intentionnellement aguicheuses, Heero s'empara des lèvres tentatrices pour un baiser fiévreux, empli d'amour et de désir. Alors que leur échange gagnait en intensité, leur corps s'appelant et s'excitant au contact de l'autre, Heero mit fin au baiser, s'attirant un gémissement de protestation de la part de son jeune amant.

Esquissant un sourire amusé, Heero développa :

- J'ai transpiré toute la journée, mon ange... Laisse-moi prendre une douche et ensuite, je m'occupe de toi...

- Je pourrais peut-être te frotter le dos ? Proposa le châtain, mutin.

- Dis surtout que tu as envie de moi, renchérit le japonais en l'attirant à lui.

- J'ai terriblement envie de toi, murmura sensuellement l'américain au creux de son oreille, arrachant un violent frisson à son amant.

L'instant suivant, Heero emportait un Duo tout sourire dans la salle de bain où bientôt le bruit de l'eau qui coulait ne suffit plus à atténuer d'autres sons autrement suggestifs sur les activités auxquelles se consacrait le jeune couple. Echauffé par la douche commune des moins innocentes qu'ils venaient de partager, alors qu'ils se séchaient mutuellement, Heero proposa, un sourire carnassier illuminant son regard trop bleu :

- Mon ange, tu voudrais pas ressortir ce super jeu que tu m'as offert pour la Saint Valentin ?

A ce souvenir, Duo ne put s'empêcher de rougir férocement. Cependant, ignorant l'échauffement de ses joues, il déclara dans un souffle :

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée...

Et sans laisser au japonais le loisir de répondre, il le poussa doucement mais fermement jusqu'à leur chambre. Docilement, curieux de voir ce que son impossible amant avait encore inventé, Heero se laissa guider par son cadet, entièrement en confiance. Lorsqu'il buta contre le lit, il se laissa aller en arrière, sa chute amortie par le matelas. L'instant suivant, Duo prenait place à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Se penchant en avant, il s'empara des lèvres aguicheuses du japonais pour un baiser des plus tendres.

- Ferme les yeux, murmura le châtain tout contre ses lèvres.

Frissonnant de plaisir au doux effleurement des cheveux lâchés de Duo contre son visage, Heero émit un soupir de bien-être en accédant à la requête de son amant. Lorsque celui-ci se leva, Heero résista à la tentation d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce que faisait l'américain.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il finalement, au comble de la curiosité.

- Tu verras, répondit énigmatiquement le châtain.

L'instant suivant, Duo reprenait sa place initiale, agenouillé sur le bassin de son aîné. Là, il entreprit de bander les yeux du japonais à l'aide d'un morceau de tissu.

- Tu voulais jouer à un jeu, je t'en propose un... Interdiction d'enlever le bandeau, si tu l'enlèves, j'ai droit de te donner un gage... N'importe lequel ! D'accord ?

- J'accepte le défi, sourit le brun.

Pour toute réponse, Duo lui adressa un sourire ravi. Puis, une fois le bandeau noué, il demanda :

- Est-ce que tu vois quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit sincèrement l'asiatique, se prenant au jeu.

Satisfait, Duo se releva de façon à ce que son corps ne soit plus en contact avec celui de son amant. Avisant cela, Heero grogna de mécontentement, arrachant un sourire amusé à son tortionnaire. Avec une tendresse infinie, Duo entreprit alors de surprendre son amant, que ce soit par des caresses subtiles et aériennes sur son ventre, son torse ou encore son visage, ou des baisers tout aussi éthérés. Duo prenait grand soin de varier les endroits où il le touchait et la façon dont il le faisait, alternant savamment entre coups de langue mutin, baisers innocents et caresses appuyées. Très vite, le feu du désir naquit dans les reins du japonais qui, totalement à la merci de son jeune amant, soupirait de contentement, frissonnant violemment sous les douces caresses de l'américain.

Lorsque subitement Duo se redressa, cessant toute activité, Heero en aurait crié de frustration. Satisfait des réactions de son amant, Duo lui vola un baiser langoureux auquel le japonais répondit avec le même entrain. Puis, alors que le baiser gagnait en profondeur, Duo y mit fin abruptement, ne souhaitant pas que les choses dérapent trop vite. Au comble de la frustration, Heero émit un grognement rauque qui fit sourire le châtain. Cependant, résistant à la tentation de reprendre ses lèvres, Duo se déplaça de façon à avoir plus grand accès au corps exposé et entièrement offert de son aîné. Là, il entreprit d'apprendre chaque courbe et vallées, redessinant du bout des doigts et des lèvres les muscles finement déliés qui roulaient sous sa peau sous l'effet du plaisir, imprimant dans sa mémoire les zones particulièrement érogènes.

Fier de sentir Heero frissonner violemment à chacune de ses caresses, lui faisant découvrir des sensations jusque là insoupçonnées, Duo redoubla d'ardeur, mettant tout son cœur à la tâche, souhaitant offrir à son amant un maximum de plaisir.

Puis, avant qu'Heero ne puisse comprendre ce qui se passait, du bout de la langue, Duo caressa l'érection du japonais sur toute sa longueur. La température de son corps augmenta subitement sous l'affluence d'un plaisir trop intense. Sous l'effet de la surprise Heero laissa s'échapper une exclamation de plaisir teintée de supplication, le châtain prenant un malin plaisir à faire durer la douce torture à laquelle il le soumettait.

De son côté, Duo prenait son temps, fier de voir son amant réagir avec autant de vivacité à ses attentions. Faisant durer le plaisir au maximum, Duo s'amusait à supplicier son amant, léchant, caressant son sexe avec subtilité, se repaissant des gémissements et autres sons ô combien ! érotiques qui s'échappaient des lèvres de son amant.

Au comble de la frustration, comprenant que Duo n'était pas aussi pressé que lui, Heero céda et dans un murmure à peine audible, il déclara d'une voix rauque de désir :

- Je t'en prie... Duo...

Jugeant l'avoir suffisamment fait patienter, Duo accéda à la supplication de son amant et après un ultime coup de langue mutin, il le prit entre ses lèvres. Enveloppé tout entier dans cette prison chaude et humide, Heero grogna de contentement alors que le châtain débutait un lent mouvement de va et vient, sa langue le caressant sensuellement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Heero pour que la satisfaction première, bien trop éphémère à son goût, fasse de nouveau place à une frustration d'autant plus cruelle. Les mains sur les hanches de son amant pour prévenir le moindre mouvement, gardant un contrôle total, Duo se complaisait à sentir le corps du japonais frémir sous ses caresses linguales. Souhaitant faire durer son plaisir le plus longtemps possible, Duo garda délibérément un rythme douloureusement lent.

Alors que le japonais semblait être résigné à son sort, entièrement soumis au bon vouloir de son amant, Duo accéléra la cadence de ses mouvements, arrachant un cri de surprise et de plaisir mêlé à Heero. Bien trop vite à son goût, Heero sentit la jouissance se rapprocher. Le changement n'avait pas échappé au châtain qui sentait l'érection de son amant durcir et gonfler entre ses lèvres. Cependant, loin de prendre peur, Duo augmenta davantage la cadence de ses va et vient, jusqu'à ce qu'Heero le supplie d'arrêter.

Sourd à ses recommandations, s'appliqua à faire jouir son amant qui se libéra dans un cri de jouissance. Le souffle court et le corps luisant de transpiration, Heero se laissa retomber sur le matelas, le corps encore parcourut de frissons de plaisir. Ne résistant pas à la tentation, il retira le bandeau qui lui cachait la vue de son amant. Lorsque son regard se posa sur Duo, il faillit venir une seconde fois, tant la vision qui s'offrait à lui était saisissante. Les cheveux couleur miel, dénoués et tombant librement sur ses épaules, l'entouraient d'une aura qui le rendait presque irréel.

Le japonais se redressa alors légèrement et posant ses doigts sous le menton de son cadet, il l'attira à lui. Un sourire étirant ses lèvres, Duo se laissa guider et l'instant suivant, il soupirait de bien-être sous les assauts fiévreux de la langue de son amant qui s'affairait à exciter la sienne, la caressant lentement et amoureusement, et avidement, presque sauvagement l'instant suivant.

Galvanisé par la passion dont il faisait preuve, Duo s'abandonna entre les bras du brun qui l'attira à lui. Allongé sur le corps ferme de l'asiatique, Duo pouvait sentir son ardeur se réveiller de nouveau et un sourire amusé étira ses lèvres. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que le bandeau n'était plus à sa place. Caressant l'arrête du nez de son vis à vis, il déclara dans un souffle :

- Tu as perdu...

- Techniquement, pas vraiment, répondit le japonais. Tu m'as dit de le garder, mais tu n'as pas précisé jusqu'à quand...

- Cela me semblait pourtant clair... A moins que tu ne souhaites pas poursuivre...

- Chéri, je bande rien qu'à avoir ton corps allongé sur le mien et tu voudrais qu'on arrête maintenant ? Rétorqua le japonais, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Dis-toi bien que j'en suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi... Je t'ai à ma merci pour deux jours et je compte bien en profiter _entièrement_... Ajouta-t-il, plus que suggestif.

Duo éclata d'un rire clair et cristallin qui fit fondre définitivement le brun. D'un habile coup de rein, Heero renversa son amant sur le matelas, le maintenant fermement emprisonné sous son corps. Il s'empara alors de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de l'approfondir, Duo le coupa dans son élan, d'un doigt sur ses lèvres :

- Use et abuse de moi tant que tu veux Hee-chan, murmura-t-il, je te suis entièrement soumis... A une seule condition...

Perplexe, le japonais ne répondit rien, laissant Duo aller jusqu'au bout de son idée :

- Remet le bandeau Hee-chan... S'il te plait...

S'il parut déconcerté par la demande pour le moins inhabituelle de son amant, Heero n'en obéit pas moins pour autant. Accédant à la requête du châtain, il remit le bandeau sur ses yeux. En guise de remerciement, Duo l'embrassa avec une tendresse toute particulière et murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

- Ne cherche pas à voir à tout prix, Darling... Contente-toi d'imaginer et de ressentir...

Pour toute réponse, Heero reprit les lèvres gourmandes de l'américain entre les siennes pour un baiser empli d'impatience.

Comme il le lui avait promis, Duo s'abandonna entièrement au japonais qui le prépara longuement et patiemment à sa venue. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à le prendre, Duo repoussa le brun, le faisant s'allonger sur le lit et prenant les rênes de leur étreinte, il s'installa sur son bassin, les cuisses de chaque côté de ses hanches. Puis, prenant l'érection de son amant entre ses doigts fins, il le présenta à l'entrée de son intimité. Là, d'un habile déhanchement, il l'accueillit délicatement en lui.

Ils gémirent de concert lorsqu'Heero s'enfonça précautionneusement entre ses chairs, le pénétrant délicatement, prenant soin de ne pas le blesser malgré la préparation assidue à laquelle il l'avait exhorté.

Les yeux bandés, Heero ne pouvait se repaître du spectacle que lui offrait le châtain et suivant le conseil de son amant, il refoula sa frustration pour laisser place à son imagination. Dans un réflexe, il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à imaginer les traits délicats du châtain abandonné au plaisir. Et bientôt, le simple fait de l'imaginer se déhancher sensuellement sur son bassin, de visualiser dans son esprit son magnifique visage aux traits androgynes finement ciselés, suffit à attiser son désir.

Sans pouvoir voir son amant, les sensations qu'il ressentait, comme les caresses de ses doigts fins sur son torse, le contact de sa peau brûlante contre la sienne, tous ses petits détails qu'il connaissait sans vraiment trop y porter d'importance devenaient subitement plus fondamentaux que n'importe quoi d'autre. Même les petits cris de plaisir que poussaient le châtain semblaient avoir quelque chose de différent.

Galvanisé au plus haut point par ces nouvelles sensations qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui, Heero s'abandonna à son tour corps et âme. Consciemment ou non, Duo lui apprenait à découvrir son corps sous un autre angle. Il lui apprenait à lui faire l'amour différemment, se fiant davantage sur ses sens tactiles plutôt que visuels. Pour Heero, chaque caresse, chaque effleurement de leur peau l'une contre l'autre était presque aussi érotique et électrisant que de sentir les chairs brûlantes de son amant se refermer autour de son érection.

Un plaisir bien trop intense de déversa dans ses reins alors que Duo allait et venait sur lui, dans un rythme erratique, ses forces l'abandonnant lentement au fur et à mesure que le plaisir se faisait plus insistant. Souhaitant sentir son amant tout contre lui, d'un habile coup de rein qui arracha un cri de plaisir au châtain, Heero inversa leur position, le faisant s'allonger sur le lit. Là, il s'agenouilla entre les cuisses. Les mains fermement ancrées sur ses hanches, il esquissa un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide.

- Oh God... Yes ! S'exclama l'américain dans un sanglot, alors qu'Heero s'acharnait à attiser son plaisir à son paroxysme.

Ivre de plaisir, Duo n'avait plus conscience de rien si ce n'est du corps incandescent de son amant contre le sien, de ses mains brûlantes qui naviguaient sur sa peau à la sensibilité excessivement accrue. Soudain, alors que la jouissance était proche, dans un éclair de lucidité, Duo demanda d'une voix suppliante :

- Hee-chan... Qu'est-ce que... Qu'attends-tu de moi ?

Interdit, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à ce genre de question en cet instant, Heero cessa subitement tout mouvement et tenta de se représenter le visage de son amant en cet instant. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, éperdu d'amour pour cet ange qui illuminait sa vie, il enfoui son visage dans son cou et murmura à son oreille, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion :

- Ce que j'attends de toi ? Tout mon ange... Des enfants, une famille... Etre auprès de toi toute la vie et même encore après... Murmura le japonais en reprenant lentement ses va et vient.

A l'entente de ses mots murmurés avec passion à son oreille, Duo éclata en sanglots emporté par l'émotion et un plaisir encore jamais atteint. Dans sa jouissance, son corps se cambra violemment sous celui de son amant et dans un cri, il se libéra entre eux, ses ongles s'enfonçant douloureusement dans les épaules du japonais.

Sentir Duo se laisser emporter ainsi par la passion, s'abandonnant en toute confiance entre ses bras, suffit à Heero pour atteindre l'orgasme à son tour. Dans un ultime coup de rein, le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant, il se libéra en lui dans un feulement presque animal, électrisé au plus haut point par cet élan d'amour incommensurable que lui faisait ressentir le châtain.

Pantelant, il s'effondra dans les bras de son cadet, littéralement épuisé comme jamais il ne l'avait été après avoir fait l'amour. Tout contre lui, Duo retrouvait lentement un rythme cardiaque régulier, reniflant bruyamment, encore bouleversé de l'orgasme que lui avait procuré son amant.

Affalé sur l'américain, Heero pouvait sentir les soubresauts de sa poitrine alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à maitriser ses pleurs. Le brun se redressa sur un coude et de sa main libre il retira son bandeau avant de caresser tendrement la joue de son vis à vis, essuyant ses larmes du bout du pouce. Dans un souffle, il demanda doucement, attendrit par la réaction incontrôlée de son jeune amant :

- Ca va ?

- Oui, sanglota le châtain. Je... Je suis désolé...

- Désolé de quoi mon amour ? Demanda le japonais surpris.

- De ne pas pouvoir arrêter de... de pleurer... Répondit l'américain entre deux reniflements discrets.

- Ne t'excuse pas pour cela mon ange, sourit l'asiatique. On vient de partager un moment fort en émotions, rajoute à cela le plaisir que tu as ressenti et ton cerveau se relâche. Du coup, cela se répercute sur ton corps et tu perds tout contrôle... C'est ce qui vient de t'arriver...

Sur ces mots, il l'embrassa tendrement du bout des lèvres avant de se retirer délicatement de son intimité. Il roula ensuite sur le dos et callé contre son oreiller, il prit le châtain dans ses bras et l'attira délicatement jusqu'à lui. Docile, Duo se laissa faire et son front contre le torse de son aîné, il déclara, ses pleurs se calmant peu à peu :

- C'est embarrassant...

- Ne le soit pas, Duo, répondit sérieusement. Ne le soit pas... Je trouve cela tellement touchant... Il n'y a rien de plus beau que de voir son amant avoir un orgasme... Je t'assure Amour, tenta-t-il de le rassurer, souhaitant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à se cacher ou à avoir honte de quelque chose qui le dépassait.

Duo ne répondit rien, restant silencieux un moment, appréciant simplement le contact des doigts rugueux mais tendres de son amant sur sa peau encore sensible. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement calmé, les yeux fermés sous l'effet d'une vive fatigue, il lutta néanmoins conte le sommeil qui l'emportait, et demanda dans un souffle :

- Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu m'as dit ?

- Chaque mot, répondit le japonais en l'embrassant sur le front. Je n'imagine pas le futur sans toi à mes côtés… Je t'aime, Duo…

- Je t'aime Heero, répondit le châtain. Si tu savais comme je t'aime…

Heero ne répondit rien, se contentant de raffermir sa prise autour des épaules de son cadet en une étreinte jalouse. Quelques instants plus tard, Duo sombrait dans un profond sommeil, épuisé physiquement et mentalement. Heero quant à lui resta encore de longues minutes à le regarder dormir, appréciant simplement de le sentir respirer tout contre lui, son souffle chaud caressant sa peau en un effleurement éthéré. Puis, vaincu par la fatigue, il se laissa aller à son tour dans les limbes du sommeil.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, la chambre était plongée dans une semi obscurité, signe que la nuit était en train de tomber. Etouffant un bâillement, il s'étira le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas réveiller l'américain.

- Tu es réveillé ? Appela doucement le châtain en le sentant bouger sous lui.

- A l'instant, répondit le japonais en souriant malgré lui. Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura le châtain. J'ai perdu la notion du temps… Peut-être vingt ou trente minutes…

Heero garda le silence et Duo n'ajouta rien. Un silence apaisant les enveloppa alors qu'aucun des deux hommes n'esquissait un mouvement pour se lever, appréciant simplement la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés.

Après un temps indéterminé, Heero brisa le silence, rongé par la curiosité :

- Pourquoi tenais-tu à ce que je garde le bandeau sur les yeux ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois faire preuve de fantaisie lorsque nous faisons l'amour...

- Je voulais que tu ressentes la même chose que moi je ressens lorsqu'on fait l'amour, expliqua le châtain. Je ne te vois pas Hee-chan, mais je te ressens de façon bien plus intense… N'en a-t-il pas été de même pour toi ?

- Ca l'a été, murmura le japonais en se rappelant les sensations inédites qu'il avait alors ressenties. C'était incroyable… Appréhender ainsi chaque caresse, chaque baiser sans savoir où ni comment … Tu m'as fait découvrir l'amour sous un autre angle, Duo…

- C'est vrai, tu as aimé ? Interrogea l'américain, heureux de voir son amant réagir avec autant d'enthousiasme.

- C'était... Magique, sourit le japonais en reprenant les mots que Duo avait l'habitude d'utiliser.

Pour toute réponse, Duo se redressa sur un coude et lui adressa un sourire empli d'amour avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus tendres.

- Hee-chan... Appela-t-il l'instant suivant.

- Hn ?

- J'ai faim...

Heero éclata de rire.

- Ca m'aurait étonné !

Dix minutes plus tard, Heero avait prit une douche rapide pour se rincer de la sueur qui lui collait à la peau et s'affairait à leur préparer un repas. Pendant ce temps, Duo prenait à son tour une douche rapide. Une fois propre, il enfila une des chemises de son amant qui lui servait de pyjama ainsi qu'un boxer et rejoignit le japonais qui était en train de remplir leur assiette. Alors qu'ils mangeaient en silence, Heero prit la parole :

- Et si on descendait voir tes parents ? Si je me souviens bien, tu es bientôt en vacances, non ?

- La semaine prochaine, répondit le natté. Ce n'est pas des vacances, c'est juste que le prof sera absent à partir de mercredi...

- Ce qui te fait cinq jours ! Autant en profiter non ? Cela fait un moment que tu ne les as pas vus, cela leur ferait certainement plaisir...

- Tu as raison, sourit le châtain. Mais et toi ? Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

- J'ai fais pas mal d'heures sup' ces dernières semaines ! Je ne pense pas que J vois une objection à ce que je prenne des RTT ! C'est pas un patron trop pénible, ajouta-t-il en souriant.

- Je n'en doute pas ! J est vraiment très gentil ! Et je suis certain qu'Ayame partage mon avis, ajouta-t-il, mutin. Tu crois qu'il y a moyen qu'ils se rapprochent ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le japonais. Okasan semble apprécier J et je sais que c'est réciproque, après, quant à savoir s'ils oseront franchir le pas, je n'en sais strictement rien...

- Et cela ne te ferait rien ? Qu'elle refasse sa vie avec un autre homme, je veux dire ?

- Okasan m'a élevé seule, je n'ai jamais vu d'hommes à la maison... Je lui ai toujours dis qu'elle était libre de refaire sa vie, mais d'après elle, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier mon père...

- C'est triste, murmura le natté. J'espère que J parviendra à la faire changer d'avis... Elle mérite d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenne soin d'elle...

- Je l'espère aussi, répondit le japonais.

Loki choisit ce moment pour rappeler sa présence à son maître qui semblait l'avoir oublié.

- Je crois qu'une petite ballade s'impose, sourit le japonais en débarrassant leurs assiettes. Va t'habiller pendant que je lui donne à manger et fais la vaisselle, on le sortira après.

- Merci mon amour, souffla le châtain en lui volant un baiser furtif.

C'est main dans la main qu'ils quittèrent leur appartement. Avec Heero à ses côtés, Duo n'avait pas mit le harnais de son chien, n'en ayant pas l'utilité. Du coup, c'est Heero qui tenait la laisse. Bien qu'il soit parfaitement obéissant, Duo était plus rassuré de le savoir attaché. Durant une petite heure, ils se promenèrent en silence, appréciant le calme de la nuit tombée et la fraicheur du soir. Lorsqu'ils rentrent chez eux, ils vont directement se coucher. Après s'être déshabillé, Duo s'allongea sous les draps, très vite rejoint par son amant. Là, profitant de ces moments trop rares où ils peuvent s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Duo se blotti tout contre le japonais qui le serra tendrement contre lui.

Le lendemain matin Heero ouvrit les yeux en sentant l'américain bouger tout contre lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il les referma aussitôt, ébloui par la clarté qui envahissait la pièce. Il papillonna des paupières afin de s'habituer à la lumière environnante avant de reporter son attention sur son jeune amant qui dormait encore à poings fermés. Esquissant un sourire, il resta un moment allongé immobile à le regarder dormir, se repaissant de cette vision des plus charmantes. Puis, prit d'une envie soudaine, il repoussa les draps et se leva le plus discrètement possible afin de ne pas réveiller le bel endormi. Là, sans bruit, il entreprit de chercher son matériel de dessin. Lorsqu'il eut mi la main dessus, il retourna prendre place aux pieds du lit. Son bloc de dessins sur les genoux, un crayon à papier dans la main, il resta de longues minutes à observer le châtain, imprimant dans sa mémoire jusqu'au plus petit trait de son visage si parfait.

Alors, lentement, son regard alternant entre le visage serein de Duo et son bloc de dessin, Heero esquissa les premières lignes. Très vite, il se laissa emporté par son élan et gêné par le drap qui lui dissimulait la perfection du corps alangui sous ses yeux, il le tira à lui, dévoilant à son regard le plus pur des trésors.

Face à la perte de chaleur, le corps du châtain fut prit d'un léger tremblement qui s'atténua bien vite lorsque les rayons du soleil vinrent effleurer sa peau nue et délicate. Emerveillé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui, Heero eut la plus grande peine du monde à contenir un élan de désir qui lui embrassa subitement les reins. Reportant toute sa concentration sur son croquis, il tenta de refouler l'appétit charnel que la vision de Duo, allongé nu et offert sur le lit avait réveillé en lui.

Appliqué à donner à son dessin une dimension aussi vraie que possible, souhaitant immortaliser la perfection et la pureté de son amant, Heero ne le vit pas se réveiller. A tâtons, Duo chercha le corps de son amant, surpris de ne pas le trouver à ses côtés.

- Hee-chan ? Appela-t-il d'une voix pleine de sommeil.

- Je suis là, sourit le japonais en lui caressant tendrement le mollet afin de permettre à Duo se le situer et lui indiquer sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le châtain, surpris.

- J'étais en train de te dessiner, répondit le brun.

- Tu dessines ? Répondit le natté, surpris. Je ne savais pas...

- Chacun ses talents secrets mon bel endormi, sourit le japonais en repoussant son bloc de croquis.

- Viens m'embrasser Hee-chan, murmura le châtain, allongé indécemment sur le lit, les jambes légèrement pliées et écartée en une invitation.

Répondant au quart de tour à la demande de son amant, Heero s'approcha à quatre pattes de son vis à vis, un sourire gourmand étirant ses lèvres. Une fois au dessus de son cadet, les deux mains encadrant sa tête, il se pencha vers lui et avec délectation, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser amoureux.

- Bonjour mon tendre, murmura-t-il tout contre les lèvres chaudes et pleines de l'américain.

- Bonjour mon amour, sourit le châtain en le gardant tout contre lui.

- Tu as faim ? Demanda le japonais. Que dirais-tu d'un bon p'tit dej' ?

- J'en dis que tu es un amour et que je t'aime, sourit tendrement le natté.

- Ne bouge pas, murmura le brun qui lui vola un chaste baiser avant de se relever et quitter la chambre.

Un sourire repu étirant ses lèvres, Duo se prélassa dans le lit, ronronnant presque au contact des rayons de soleil sur sa peau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero revenait, les bras chargés d'un plateau copieusement chargé de nourriture et une bonne odeur de café se répandait dans la chambre. Heero posa le plateau sur les genoux de son amant, et alla ouvrir la fenêtre avant de revenir prendre place à ses côtés.

- Merci pour ça Hee-chan, sourit le châtain alors que le japonais lui tendait sa tasse de chocolat chaud.

- Je t'en prie. Et si on profitait du beau temps pour aller se faire une petite ballade à cheval ? Proposa-t-il.

- Je suis partant, répondit le natté.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, ils quittaient l'appartement et passèrent chez Ayame, lui laisser Loki pendant qu'ils allaient se promener à cheval. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prit rapidement, Ayame étant plus que ravie de s'occuper de l'animal. Lorsque J les vit arriver, il les salua avec entrain, les invitant à prendre les montures qu'ils voulaient. Devant s'absenter, il laissa les clés à Heero afin qu'ils puissent aller et venir à leur guise au cas où il ne serait pas rentrer avant eux.

Le jeune couple prit son temps pour préparer leur monture, Duo s'occupant de Lullaby et Heero montant Roan Barbary, ayant prit Winter Wind la semaine précédente. Alors qu'ils passaient devant une boulangerie, le japonais proposa :

- Et si on se faisait une mini randonnée d'une journée ? On achète des sandwichs et une bouteille d'eau et on part ? Tu t'en sens capable ?

- Je pense, oui, répondit le châtain.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir glissé la nourriture dans les fontes de leur selle western, ils partirent côte à côte sur la route avant de bifurquer dans les bois à la première occasion.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

Le mardi suivant, comme ils l'avaient convenu, ils descendirent voir Helen et David. Heero avait demandé à J s'il pouvait quitter le travail une heure plus tôt. Après avoir sifflé Loki qui passait ses journées avec lui au club, il souhaita une bonne fin de semaine au vieil homme et prit la direction de leur appartement. Il fit boire Loki et prit une douche rafraîchissante après avoir vérifier les appels manqués et les messages sur leur répondeur. Il n'y avait que celui de David qui confirmait qu'ils pouvaient arriver quand ils le souhaitaient, qu'ils étaient attendus et bienvenus.

Sur ce, le japonais entra dans leur chambre et attrapant son sac et celui de son amant, il prépara leurs affaires pour les quelques jours qu'ils passeraient chez les parents du châtain. Leur sac préparé, il vérifia qu'il n'avait rien oublié et satisfait, il fit le tour de l'appartement pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre, attrapa un paquet de biscuit, prit la laisse et le harnais de Loki qui l'attendait déjà dans l'entrée et une fois fin prêt, il quitta l'appartement. Après avoir verrouillé la porte, il grimpa en voiture et ayant un peu de temps devant lui, il passa chez sa mère.

Bien qu'il la voyait plusieurs fois par semaine et que lui et Duo étaient régulièrement invités à manger, Ayame se faisait une joie des visites inattendues de son fils unique. Heero resta près d'une vingtaine de minutes avec sa mère, durant lesquelles ils parlèrent d'un peu tous les sujets. Lorsqu'il fut le moment pour Heero de partir, la japonaise lui fit transmettre ses salutations à Helen et David avec qui elle était restée en bons termes et avait régulièrement des contacts téléphoniques.

Il fallut un bon quart d'heure de route à l'asiatique pour arriver jusqu'à l'école de son amant. Avisant une place de parking libre, il gara le 4x4 et suivit de Loki, il se dirigea vers l'américain qu'il avait repéré un peu plus loin, discutant avant une bande de jeunes et une femme un peu plus âgée, sans doute une de ses professeurs.

A l'entente de la voix de son maître, Loki partit en courant dans sa direction, aboyant joyeusement. De son côté, Duo sursauta violemment en reconnaissant son chien qui lui faisait la fête, léchant amicalement ses doigts.

- Loki ?

- Ce chien est à toi ? Demanda un de ses amis.

- Oui, mais... Commença l'américain, avant d'être interrompu.

- Duo ? Appela le japonais qui arrivait.

- Hee-chan ! S'exclama le natté, un sourire radieux illuminant subitement son visage.

Sans attendre, il se précipita en courant dans les bras de son amant et lui sauta au cou, sous les aboiements de Loki. Heero le réceptionna sans mal et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, Duo s'emparait déjà de ses lèvres pour un baiser des plus passionnés. La surprise passée, c'est avec le même enthousiasme qu'il répondit à son baiser, laissant sa langue venir caresser celle du châtain.

- Une raison ? Demanda-t-il, tout contre ses lèvres, surpris d'un tel accueil.

- Tu m'as manqué, sourit le châtain, un sourire innocent étirant ses lèvres.

- Je t'ai vu ce matin, rétorqua le japonais, amusé.

- Mais c'est long une journée sans toi, répondit ingénument le natté.

Pour toute réponse, Heero s'empara une nouvelle fois des lèvres de son amant, en un baiser plus tempéré. Puis, rompant leur échange, il reposa son impétueux amant sur le sol. C'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il prit conscience du regard de la femme qui ne les quittait pas des yeux. Malgré la légère gêne qu'il ressentait, il n'en laissa rien paraître et soutint son regard sans le moindre sourcillement, en une menace à peine voilée. Pour toute réponse, la femme lui adressa un signe de tête discret accompagné d'un petit sourire entendu.

Heero se détendit alors et laissa Duo prendre sa main pour le guider vers le petit groupe alors qu'il demandait :

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là ? Tu ne travailles pas ?

- J'ai demandé à J de me donner ma soirée ! Je lui ai dit que nous descendions voir tes parents pour le week end ! Tu me présentes tes amis ? Ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils arrivaient auprès du petit groupe.

- Alors Hee-chan, voici Tony, Natasha, Meiran et le professeur Noin. Je vous présente Heero Yuy, mon compagnon, déclara Duo avec fierté.

- Ravi de te rencontrer Heero ! Déclara alors la dénommée Natasha en souriant. On a beaucoup entendu parler de toi, "Heero par-ci, Heero par-là !" Ca n'arrête pas !

- Le plaisir est pour moi, répondit le japonais en serrant la main que lui tendait la jeune fille. J'ai également entendu parler de vous ! Madame. Ajouta-t-il à l'attention du professeur.

- Monsieur Yuy, répondit la femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de trente cinq ans. Lucrézia Noin, je suis le professeur principal de Duo.

- Enchanté, déclara l'asiatique en serrant la main de la jeune femme.

Après un moment, les trois amis de Duo finirent par prendre congés et le jeune couple se retrouva seul avec le professeur. Là, Heero et la jeune femme partirent en grande conversation essentiellement centrée sur Duo. Selon son professeur, Duo était un étudiant calme, assidu et intéressé par ce qu'il apprenait qui n'hésitait pas à prendre la parole et parfois-même à se battre pour ses convictions jusqu'à prouver à son opposant qu'il avait raison. Cette description de son amant fit sourire le japonais qui lui serrant tendrement la main, déclara à son attention :

- Je te reconnais bien là, tenshi, sourit-il.

- C'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont persuadés d'avoir raison alors que je sais très bien qu'ils ont tort, répondit le châtain. Je vis entouré de chevaux depuis vingt-deux ans, je sais de quoi je parle !

- Nous nous en sommes rendu-compte Devlynn, sourit la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas un reproche, au contraire, tu as vraiment des choses intéressantes à dire et tu as de quoi mettre du plomb dans la cervelle de certains... Si tout le monde ouvrait la bouche pour dire des choses aussi intelligentes que toi, crois-moi, le cours serait beaucoup plus simple.

Ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à recevoir ce genre de compliment, le natté s'empourpra violemment et marmonna un vague "merci" inintelligible. Après un court silence, la jeune femme reprit :

- Et toi, dis-moi... Que penses-tu des cours ? Je vois que tu arrives parfaitement à suivre et tu m'as l'air plutôt bien intégré dans la classe, mais je ne sais pas, peut-être voudrais-tu me faire part d'un souci quelconque ou d'une remarque ?

- Et bien, non... Pas particulièrement, répondit le châtain. C'est vrai que j'ai eu un peu de mal au début vu que je ne connaissais personne, mais ça va mieux maintenant...

- Bien ! Je suis contente d'avoir pu parler avec toi Devlynn, je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de te parler seul à seul depuis la rentrée. En tout cas, sache qu'au moindre souci, tu peux venir me parler, si tu as besoin, que ce soit pour les cours ou par rapport à un enseignant, je suis là pour gérer les difficultés.

- Je vous remercie madame Noin, répondit le châtain.

- Monsieur Yuy, Devlynn, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de semaine.

- Merci à vous également, répondit le japonais.

Sur une dernière poignée de main, le jeune couple s'éloigna sous le regard de l'enseignante. Heero mêla amoureusement ses doigts à ceux de l'américain qui se laissa aller contre son épaule.

- On passe à la maison faire nos sacs ?

- Ils sont dans le coffre ! Tes parents ont laissé un message, ils nous attendent...

- Oh... Souffla le natté. Merci 'Ro...

Arrivé à la voiture, Heero ouvrit la portière au châtain qui le remercia d'un tendre sourire sans prêter la moindre attention aux élèves et professeurs qui se retournaient sur leur passage. Heero attendit que Duo ait mit sa ceinture puis démarra. Sur le trajet, la circulation était relativement fluide et il leur fallut un peu moins de deux heures pour arriver chez les parents de Duo. Comme d'habitude, ils furent accueillit comme des rois.

C'est les larmes aux yeux qu'Helen prit son fils dans ses bras pour l'embrasser avec tout l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour lui tandis que David saluait Heero avait entrain.

- Tu m'as manqué mon poussin, souffla-t-elle en le serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi Maman, répondit le natté en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Allons chérie, rétorqua David d'un ton bourru qui ne trompait personne. Laisse-le un peu respirer ce petit !

A contrecœur, Helen libéra son fils de son étreinte et David l'attira à lui à son tour :

- Bonjour fils ! Soit le bienvenu !

- Bonjour Papa, répondit le châtain en enlaçant son père.

- Allez, entrez ! S'exclama Helen. Il ne fait pas encore suffisamment chaud pour rester dehors et après la route que vous venez de faire, vous avez sûrement envie de vous reposer un peu avant de dîner !

- Merci de nous accueillir pour ce week end, déclara le japonais alors qu'ils entraient.

- Oh je t'en prie Heero ! Protesta Helen. Tu sais très bien que vous pouvez descendre quand vous voulez ! Cela nous fait immensément plaisir de vous revoir, aussi bien toi que notre petit Duo, même si cela n'est que pour quelques jours !

- Nous serions bien restés davantage, mais c'est difficile en ce moment... Si je peux me libérer plus ou moins aisément, ce n'est pas le cas de Duo qui a un emploi du temps chargé, répondit le japonais.

- Je sais bien mon garçon ! Je sais bien ! Allez installez-vous pendant que l'on sort l'apéro !

Heero et Duo prirent place côte à côte dans le canapé et l'instant suivant, Helen revenait avec un plateau contenant des verres et des petits biscuits apéritifs, tandis que David apportait les bouteilles.

- Heero ! S'exclama-t-il. Tu prendras bien un verre avec moi ?

- Avec plaisir !

David servit alors le japonais et la discussion reprit de plus belle.

- Alors mon chéri, reprit Helen. Comment se passent tes cours ? Raconte-moi tout ! Tes profs sont sympas ? Tu t'es fait des amis ?

- Je m'entends plutôt bien avec trois élèves de ma classe. J'étais un peu perdu le premier jour, du coup, ils m'ont aidé à m'intégré et on a bien sympathisé. Quant aux cours, c'est vraiment intéressant et on sent que les profs sont intéressés par ce qu'ils font et du coup, ça rend le cours vachement dynamique.

- En tout cas, le professeur principal de Duo est enchanté de le compter parmi ses élèves. Elle m'a tant vanté ses louanges que pour un peu j'en viendrais presque à croire que tu lui as tapé dans l'œil mon ange, le taquina le japonais.

- Stupide Heero ! Marmonna le châtain en lui donnant un coup de coude que le brun esquissa sans peine.

- Et sinon, comment se porte ta mère Heero ? Demanda Helen en reportant son attention sur l'asiatique.

- Beaucoup mieux, répondit le japonais. Elle a passé un examen la semaine passée et le médecin à dit que tout était en ordre. Elle ne pourra plus forcer autant qu'elle le faisait, mais elle est tirée d'affaires.

- Bien, me voilà rassurée !

- Et ici, tout se passe bien ? Demanda le natté.

- Oh tu sais, rien de bien nouveau depuis la dernière fois, répondit Helen. Ah si tien, j'ai failli oublier ! Pawnee a mis bas cette nuit. Nous avons notre premier poulain de l'année !

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama le châtain, surexcité. Comment il est ?

- C'est un mâle ! Un magnifique tovero (2) noir avec les oreilles de couleur, ainsi que le tour des yeux. Il fera un étalon splendide !

- D'un autre côté, vu la lignée des parents, cela ne m'étonne pas ! Répondit le natté. Vous allez le mettre en vente ?

- On n'en a pas encore discuté... Mais une bête aussi belle, ce serait dommage ! Les aplombs (3) sont bons, reste à voir comment il grandira, mais cela ne fait aucun doute qu'il pourrait remporter des concours !

- Cela me manque, avoua Duo à mi-voix.

- Quoi donc mon ange ? Demanda le brun à qui la réflexion de son amant n'avait pas échappée.

- Tout, souffla le natté. Pouvoir sortir en concours, partir en randonnée, la voltige... Je... Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme... Comme avant...

- Et cela le redeviendra si tu t'en donne les moyens, répondit le japonais. Tu remontes Deathscythe sans crainte, Duo ! Le reste suivra petit à petit... Donne-toi du temps et de la patience et tout redeviendra comme avant... Ne cherche pas à aller plus vite que la lumière, cela ne sert à rien sinon à te démoraliser davantage... Accepte ce que te donne le moment présent...

- Tu dois me trouver bien ingrat...

- Bien sûr que non tenshi, souffla l'asiatique. Je peux parfaitement imaginer ce que tu dois ressentir en cet instant, mais fais-moi confiance, s'il te plait...

- I trust you Hee-chan, you already know... I love you Hee-chan... Thank you being here for me... Thank you for the love you give me... For everything...

Pour toute réponse, Heero embrassa chastement les lèvres du châtain pour un baiser furtif mais débordant d'amour.

- Votre amour fait plaisir à voir mes garçons, déclara Helen en les regardant, attendrie et heureuse de voir son fils enfin trouver le bonheur qu'il méritait.

Sous le regard amusé de son amant, Duo s'empourpra au commentaire de sa mère.

- Nous allons pouvoir passer à table, déclara David en revenant de la cuisine.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans le calme. Duo raconta plus en détails ses cours à ses parents et ces derniers prirent des nouvelles de leur vie quotidienne ensemble, souhaitant savoir si tout se passait bien.

Durant les quelques jours qu'ils passèrent chez les parents de Duo, l'américain en profita pour monter Deathscythe sous le regard attentif du japonais qui supervisait les séances et l'aidait à corriger certaines erreurs qu'il pouvait faire parfois. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à faire une première sortie d'une petite heure en extérieur et au retour, Duo ne tenait plus en place d'excitation.

Lentement, sous le regard brillant de fierté de son amant, il retrouvait cette assurance qui lui avait tant fait défaut depuis des années. De cela il s'en rendait compte, pas uniquement dans sa relation avec les chevaux et tout particulièrement Deathscythe, mais aussi dans leur couple. Le châtain osait plus de choses, sexuellement parlant ou non, il s'affirmait davantage et n'avait plus peur de dire ce qu'il lui tenait à cœur, même si parfois, certains sujets restaient délicats à aborder. De là où il se trouvait, Heero observait son amant s'épanouir au contact des autres et si sa cécité était toujours un sujet sensible, il semblait néanmoins moins enclin à la voir comme un réel handicap, apprenant à passer outre.

En quatre mois qu'ils vivaient ensembles, Heero avait vu son amant changer du tout au tout et rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir. Le natté avait mûrit d'une part, mais également gagné en confiance. Il n'hésitait plus à se confier à son amant lorsqu'il ressentait le besoin de parler et pour le japonais, c'était l'une des plus grandes preuves de confiance et d'amour qu'il pouvait lui donner.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait, il pouvait affirmer que Duo n'avait plus seulement l'air heureux, mais qu'il l'était. Tout son être irradiait d'une aura de félicité et il débordait de joie de vivre comme jamais encore Heero ne l'avait vu. Son sourire avait gagné en intensité et si son regard restait toujours aussi mort, il n'en était pas moins le plus bel homme qu'il ait été donné de voir à Heero. A ces yeux, l'américain était beau, et pas seulement physiquement, même si en effet, il était du genre à attirer les regards et pas seulement, mais aussi intérieurement. Il se dégageait du natté quelque chose qui rendait le japonais chaque jour plus amoureux de lui qu'il ne l'était le jour d'avant.

Et Heero était effrayé par cela. Il avait peur de la puissance de ses sentiments, peur qu'un jour il ne parvienne plus à contrôler la passion et l'amour incommensurable que Duo faisait naître en lui. En l'espace de quelques mois, le natté était devenu la personne la plus importante de sa vie, la personne pour qui il était prêt à faire n'importe quelle folie. Il était devenu le centre de son univers et pour rien au monde Heero voudrait voir les choses redevenir comme avant. De toute sa vie, c'est la première fois qu'il ne contrôlait absolument pas ce qu'il était en train de vivre avec le natté, cela lui était tombé dessus par le plus pur des hasards, mais à présent que le natté partageait sa vie, il aurait préféré mourir que devoir renoncer à lui.

- Hee-chan... Appela le natté, le tirant de ses réflexions.

- Oui mon ange ?

- A quoi tu penses ? Demanda le châtain, en callant sa tête au creux de son épaule, ses doigts naviguant inconsciemment sur son torse nu. Je t'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas...

- Je pensais à toi, répondit le japonais. A toi et à la chance que j'ai de t'avoir près de moi, d'être celui dont tu partages la vie...

Ne sachant que répondre à cela, Duo garda le silence, sous le regard attendrit du brun qui sourit tendrement de voir son amant à cours de mots, lui qui d'habitude trouvait toujours quelque chose à répondre. Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que Duo ne reprenne la parole :

- Hee-chan ?

- Hn... Souffla le brun somnolant.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

A présent entièrement réveillé, Heero reporta son attention sur son amant dont il distinguait tout juste la silhouette dans l'obscurité de leur chambre. Dans un geste inconscient de possession, il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules délicates de son cadet, lui caressant le bras du bout des doigts, et prit son temps pour répondre :

- Je ne sais pas, répondit le japonais. Je n'ai pas choisis... J'ai su dès la première fois que je t'ai vu que tu étais quelqu'un de particulier et c'est en apprenant à te connaître que je me suis rendu compte que ce serait toi ou personne... La première fois que je t'ai vu, j'ai été hypnotisé... Avoua-t-il. Pas seulement par ta beauté physique, car oui, tu es beau Duo, mais par cette beauté intérieure que tu dégages... Avec toi, j'ai découvert ce que signifiait être amoureux... Tu m'as ouvert les yeux sur tellement de choses que j'ai l'impression de renaître depuis que je t'ai rencontré...

- Hee-chan... Murmura le natté, d'une voix étranglée.

- Tu pleures ? Demanda le brun.

- Non, souffla le châtain en enfouissant son visage contre le torse puissant du japonais, qui pouvait sentir les larmes de son amant couler sur sa peau nue.

Pour toute réponse, Heero se contenta d'un sourire.

- Je t'aime, reprit l'américain en déposant ses lèvres sur sa poitrine en un chaste effleurement qui fit frissonner le brun de tout son être.

- Je t'aime aussi, chuchota l'asiatique en se tournant vers son amant, laissant son bras jusqu'à maintenant libre se poser sur la taille gracile du châtain.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

**Début juin**

- Duo... Tu vas être en retard... Haleta le japonais qui luttait pour garder la tête froide sous les caresses buccales des plus agréables que lui procurait son amant.

Libérant son sexe durci par le plaisir d'entre ses lèvres, Duo lui pinça violemment les fesses afin de lui faire part de son mécontentement :

- Je suis à genoux devant toi en train de te faire une fellation et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est "tu vas être en retard" ? Dis-moi que je rêve !

- Tu exagères... Souffla Heero, tentant d'ignorer sa frustration et son érection douloureuse.

- Ah oui ? S'exclama le châtain qui commençait à s'échauffer. Rappelle-moi quand on l'a fait pour la dernière fois ?! C'était quand on est descendu chez mes parents, y'a des mois de ça ! On est en train de devenir des p'tits vieux avant l'âge, 'Ro, reprit-il plus calmement. Je ne veux pas de ça... Je ne veux pas d'une vie bien cadrée, avec nos petites habitudes de vieux couple qui rentrent du boulot, mangent à la même heure tous les jours et tout le reste... On ne se couche même plus en même temps...

- Duo... Souffla le japonais, comprenant que le malaise de son cadet était réel.

Cependant, Duo ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer et une et continua dans sa lancée :

- Regarde-nous Hee-chan... On vit ensemble depuis tout juste six mois et regarde notre couple... On se croirait mariés depuis vingt ans... Je... Je veux retrouver la complicité qu'on avait avant 'Ro ! Je veux pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi à n'importe quel moment de la journée sans se soucier des conséquences, sans se soucier de savoir si l'on va être en retard ou pas... Je veux pouvoir faire l'amour avec toi toute la nuit parce qu'on en aura tous les deux envies et non d'un câlin poussé rapide de temps en temps... Alors quoi ? Tu... Tu ne me désires plus ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Duo je suis désolé, déclara l'asiatique en se laissant tomber à genoux devant lui afin d'être à sa hauteur.

Car même si Duo ne le voyait pas, Heero ne pouvait supporter de le regarder de haut lorsqu'il lui parlait. C'est pourquoi il faisait en sorte de toujours être à sa hauteur lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Par respect pour lui. Prenant le visage du natté entre ses doigts, il le força à relever la tête, blessé de voir ses yeux brillants de larmes contenues.

- Pardonne-moi mon ange... Oh mon amour... Je ne me suis pas rendu compte que cela te pesait autant... Ne crois surtout pas que je ne t'aime plus... Jamais... Jamais je ne pourrais cesser de t'aimer... Tu es tout pour moi, Duo... Et je te désire soit en assuré ! Mais tu es tellement exténué de tes journées de cours que je n'ose pas te demander encore des efforts le soir venu... J'ai voulu faire passer ton bien-être avant mon désir pour toi et finalement, on ne s'est pas compris...

- Je t'aime Hee-chan...

- Je sais mon tendre... Je sais...

- Fais-moi l'amour Heero, demanda gravement le natté. S'il te plait...

Trop homme pour refuser la requête de son amant, Heero allongea délicatement le natté à même le sol. L'étincelle de désir qui couvait dans ses reins s'embrasa alors en un brasier ardent et laissant libre court à sa passion, il débrida toute la frustration qu'il avait retenue jusqu'à maintenant et se plia aux ordres de son cadet, accédant au moindre de ses désirs dans le but de se faire pardonner. Et lorsqu'il le pénétra enfin, ce fut comme s'il revivait. Les reins douloureux sous l'afflux d'un plaisir trop important pour être contenu, il s'appliqua à donner à son amant autant de plaisir qu'il en ressentait à être en lui après tout ce temps.

De son côté, fou de plaisir, Duo s'accrochait aux épaules de son amant comme si sa vie en dépendait, criant à s'en briser la voix sous les assauts passionnés du japonais. D'un habile coup de rein, il inversa leur position, se retrouvant à califourchon sur le bassin de son amant. Toute once de pudeur envolée, Duo le chevaucha avec une vigueur insoupçonnée qui arracha un cri de pur plaisir au japonais qui se cambra sous lui, s'enfonçant plus profondément entre ses chairs.

Abandonnés l'un comme l'autre à la passion qui les consumaient aucun des deux hommes n'avait plus conscience de rien si ce n'est du plaisir qu'ils ressentaient. La jouissance les prit par surprise, bien trop vite à leur goût. Dans un cri de pur plaisir, Heero se libéra dans l'antre brûlante de son amant qui joui à son tour entre leurs deux corps étroitement enlacés.

Haletant, Heero se laissa aller contre le corps du châtain allongé sous lui. Les joues rouges de plaisir et le souffle court, Duo l'accueilli entre ses bras avec un soupir de bien-être. Et c'est avec tout autant d'enflamment qu'il répondit au baiser passionné mais cependant incroyablement tendre que lui offrit le japonais.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Duo caressa la joue rasée de près de son amant avec délicatesse, tandis que son autre main allait se perdre sur ses fesses fermes.

- C'était... Intense, souffla le japonais son habituel sourire en coin collé sur ses lèvres.

- Ca peut ! Rétorqua le natté. Finalement, vu le résultat, c'est peut être pas si mal des semaines d'abstinence...

- Baka, souffla tendrement le brun.

Duo lui sourit en guise de réponse et Heero vint s'emparer de ses lèvres si tentatrices pour un tendre baiser qui ne manqua pas de raviver le brasier dans leurs reins. L'impétuosité due à la frustration étant passée, partiellement rassasié l'un de l'autre, Heero prit son temps pour redécouvrir avec minutie les moindres recoins du corps de l'américain dans le but d'attiser une nouvelle fois son feu intérieur.

- Tu es une véritable bête Hee-chan, hoqueta le châtain alors que la langue impudique du japonais lui procurait une caresse des plus intimes.

- Et ce n'est que le début de la journée... Tu tenais à faire l'école buissonnière, autant en profiter pour s'adonner à des activités ludiques alliant plaisir et bien-être... Et je compte bien en profiter toute la journée... Prépare-toi à une extinction de voix mon ange...

- Et modeste avec ça, mon insatiable amant ! Se moqua gentiment l'américain tandis qu'Heero repartait à l'assaut de ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux.

Et Heero tint parole. Des heures durant, il s'efforça à mener son amant au summum du plaisir et Duo participa activement à leurs étreintes. Finalement c'est vers la fin de la matinée, à bout de forces, qu'ils s'effondrèrent dans leur lit. Duo étouffa un bâillement et se pelotonna tout contre le brun qui le prit entre ses bras.

- J'adore t'entendre parler anglais lorsqu'on fait l'amour, murmura le japonais en posant sa joue sur les cheveux de son cadet.

- Je parle anglais ? S'étonna le châtain. Je ne m'en rends pas compte...

- J'avais remarqué, sourit l'asiatique. Cela fait partie de ton charme et puis... Il y a quelque chose de gratifiant à se faire appeler "God" !

Duo lutta contre le rouge qui menaçait de lui monter aux joues, sans grand succès. Un silence calme et apaisant les enveloppa et bientôt, Duo se laissa aller à fermer les yeux, vaincu par l'épuisement qui s'emparait de son corps et de son esprit. C'est avec le sentiment d'être chéri qu'il s'endormi entre les bras puissants de son amant.

A son réveil, Duo s'étira paresseusement, heureux de sentir la présence du japonais tout contre lui. Cependant, son mouvement réveilla une migraine des plus violentes et sous l'effet de la douleur, un gémissement plaintif s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que sa température corporelle semblait avoir prit plusieurs degrés d'un coup.

- Hn... Duo ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le brun, réveillé en sursaut par le gémissement de son cadet.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas tout de suite, une violente nausée s'étant emparée de lui.

- Duo ? Répéta le japonais à présent totalement réveillé, une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Mal à la tête, souffla l'américain dans un murmure à peine audible.

Le simple fait de parler lui décrocha une virulente douleur qui manqua de lui arracher un sanglot. Réagissant au quart de tour, Heero s'arracha aussi délicatement que possible à son étreinte et quitta le lit. Sans prendre la peine de s'habiller, il fila à la salle de bain. Là, il chercha un cachet à donner à Duo, rempli un verre d'eau et s'empara d'un gant de toilette qu'il humidifia avant de retourner dans la chambre. Il s'agenouilla auprès du natté qui avait enfoui son visage dans son oreiller et, d'un geste tendre, il lui caressa les cheveux.

- Tien, mon ange... Prend ce cachet, ça t'aidera à aller mieux... Je vais aller te faire quelque chose à manger histoire que tu ne restes pas le ventre vide...

Pour toute réponse, Duo se contenta de gémir lamentablement sans esquisser le moindre geste pour prendre le verre que lui présentait le brun. D'un geste lent et calculé, Heero passa le gant de toilette humide sur le visage de son amant, écartant au passage ses cheveux collés sur son front.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Pas bien... Souffla le châtain. Comme si mon crâne allait exploser... J'ai l'impression... D'avoir un marteau piqueur dans la tête... Ca lance... Comme une pression aux tempes et derrière les yeux...

- Tu m'as tout l'air de faire une migraine ophtalmique, répondit le japonais. Le mieux à faire c'est de te reposer, mais avant, j'aimerai que tu manges quelque chose, cela t'aidera à aller mieux, d'accord ?

- Hn... Marmonna simplement le natté.

- Je reviens vite.

Heero déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe avant de se lever. Il quitta la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui afin que le bruit occasionné par ses déplacements ne vienne pas déranger outre mesure le jeune homme. Il revint dans chambre une un petit moment plus tard et à la vision de son amant souffrant, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. A pas de loup, il s'approcha de Duo et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Au plus mal, c'est à peine si le natté réagit à sa présence. Ne souhaitant pas aggraver sa souffrance, Heero se retint de le toucher ou de lui parler, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne le supporterait pas. Frustré par son impuissance à être utile d'une quelconque façon à son cadet, Heero soupira et quitta à nouveau la chambre, laissant le châtain se reposer.

Ce n'est que plusieurs heures plus tard que Duo émergea, sa migraine ayant enfin disparue. La bouche pâteuse et la gorge sèche, Duo usa de toute sa volonté pour s'extirper du lit. Avec hésitation, il se rendit au salon où Heero lisait tranquillement, Loki couché à ses pieds. En entendant le natté entrer dans la pièce, Heero referma son livre et lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Ca va mieux mon tendre ?

- Oui... J'ai presque plus mal.

Duo le rejoignit sur le canapé et le japonais ouvrit les bras pour l'accueillir tout contre lui. L'américain ne se fit pas prier et l'instant suivant, il se blottissait contre son amant, les jambes repliées sous lui.

- Tu m'as vraiment fait peur tout à l'heure, murmura le brun en l'embrassant tendrement sur la tempe. C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ce genre de crise ?

- Oui, murmura le châtain. Et j'espère bien que c'était la dernière... Je veux plus jamais revivre ça...

Heero ne répondit rien, tentant d'imaginer ce qu'avait pu ressentir son amant. Après un court silence, il demanda :

- Tu as faim ?

- Je meurs de faim ! Sourit le natté.

- Je vais aller te préparer quelque chose... Une envie particulière ?

- Aucune ! Tout ce que tu feras sera parfait ! Merci Hee-chan...

- Je t'en prie...

Sur ces mots, il s'arracha à l'étreinte de son amant et prit la direction de la cuisine où il commença à s'affairer. Bien qu'il fût de dos, il n'en entendit pas moins Duo entrer dans la pièce un moment plus tard. Le châtain mit le couvert pour deux personnes avant de s'installer sur une chaise. Tandis qu'Heero jetait les légumes coupés en dés dans la poêle.

Après avoir rincé le couteau et la planche, il se tourna vers son amant et déclara :

- J'ai appelé ton école pour leur dire que tu ne viendras pas en cours aujourd'hui, ainsi que J. Il m'a quasiment ordonné de prendre ma journée pour m'occuper de toi.

- Je l'apprécie de plus en plus ce J, sourit le natté. Et que lui as-tu répondu ?

- Que je comptais effectivement prendre soin de toi... Je n'ai cependant pas jugé utile de préciser de quelle façon... ajouta-t-il, un sourire entendu étirant ses lèvres.

- J'ai creusé ma propre tombe tout à l'heure, hein ? Souffla le natté, un sourire amusé dépeint sur les lèvres.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, approuva le japonais en se penchant vers lui pour un baiser furtif.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que cette fois-ci, ce fut Duo qui brisa le silence :

- Je... Je suis désolé pour la scène que je t'ai fait tout à l'heure, Hee-chan...

- Ne le sois pas Duo. Bien au contraire... Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait ! Ne crains surtout pas de me dire ce que tu as sur le cœur, Duo. C'est important et pour toi, et pour nous. Je t'aime Duo et mon souhait le plus cher est que notre couple dure le plus longtemps possible.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, 'Ro... Murmura le châtain.

Il passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'attira à lui pour une étreinte presque désespérée.

- Encore plus maintenant que tu m'as donné le droit de te faire des scènes, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire amusé.

- Baka, souffla tendrement l'asiatique.

Heero l'embrassa sur les cheveux avant de s'arracher de son étreinte pour aller surveiller la cuisson de son repas. L'instant suivant, ils passaient à table.

- Hee-chan ? Appela le natté entre deux bouchées.

- Oui ?

- Tu comptes retourner faire faire les promenades à cheval là où l'on s'est rencontré, cette année aussi ?

- J'aimerais bien, répondit le japonais. C'est quelque chose que je fais régulièrement depuis quelques années déjà et cela me permet de voir des amis que je ne vois pas souvent.

- Réléna et Wufei, sourit le châtain.

- Entre autres oui.

- Et quand est-ce que tu y vas ?

- Généralement, je monte entre le 28 juin et le 3 juillet histoire de commencer à tout mettre en place et à récupérer les chevaux. Tu n'as pas d'examens cette année ?

- Un seul dans trois semaines, mais je ne sais pas encore la date exacte. Au départ c'était prévu pour le 25 juin, mais ils l'ont décalé à cause d'un problème d'emploi du temps et nous n'avons toujours pas les nouvelles dates...

- Si tu abordes le sujet, reprit Heero, c'est que tu avais quelque chose à demander, pas vrai ?

- Tu me connais trop bien, marmonna le natté en terminant son repas. En fait je... J'aurai aimé passer quelques temps chez Papa et Maman cet été... J'ai complètement oublié que tu avais ton été déjà prit et du coup, j'espérais que l'on descendrait ensemble...

- Rien n'est encore décidé Duo... Je peux parfaitement convenir de ne pas partir au dernier moment...

- Non Hee-chan ! Je sais que ça te tien à cœur, je ne veux pas que tu loupes ça à cause de moi... Rétorqua le châtain, implacable.

- Duo... Commença le brun avant d'être interrompu.

- Heero... S'il te plait... Tu fais suffisamment de concession pour moi, je ne veux pas que tu sois le seul à toujours en faire... Je... Je pourrais peut-être descendre chez Papa et Maman quelques temps et voir avec Quatre et Trowa s'ils seraient d'accord pour m'emmener te rejoindre un peu plus tard, proposa-t-il timidement. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Tu arriverais à tenir loin de moi plusieurs jours ? Demanda narquoisement le japonais, le regard pétillant d'amusement.

- Hey ! Je l'ai déjà fait ! S'offusqua le châtain avec énergie.

- Oui mon tendre, sourit le japonais.

- Tu te moques de moi ? Demanda Duo, sceptique.

- Jamais mon ange, répondit sérieusement le brun, un sourire perçant néanmoins dans sa voix.

- Comment on va s'organiser alors ?

- On a encore le temps d'en parler, tenshi, le rassura l'asiatique. Rien ne presse.

Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence et une fois la vaisselle faite, ils s'installèrent tous deux au salon. Dans les bras de son amant, Duo passa l'après-midi à somnoler.

La fin du mois se déroula paisiblement. Duo n'avait pas refait de migraines et l'incident semblait avoir été oublié. La dernière semaine du mois de juin fut des plus éprouvantes pour l'américain qui, en plus de son examen qui arrivait à grand pas, angoissait de devoir se séparer de son amant pour le mois à venir. Finalement, les deux hommes avaient convenus que Duo passerait son examen avant qu'Heero ne parte. Le japonais ferait un détour chez les parents de son amant pour le déposer avant de repartir.

Du coup, même s'il faisait son possible pour ne pas le montrer, ne souhaitant pas voir Heero renoncer à partir s'il s'apercevait de son état, Duo ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser. Heero passait ses soirées au téléphone afin de s'organiser au mieux et d'éviter un maximum de désagrément, tandis que Duo planchait sur ses révisions.

Alors qu'il poussait un énième soupir, un mal de tête commençant à faire son apparition, deux bras puissants et possessifs l'encerclèrent en une tendre étreinte.

- Et si tu arrêtais là pour ce soir ! Ca pourrait être une idée, non ?

- Mais je dois réviser encore, protesta faiblement le châtain.

- Mon ange, insista le brun, tu as révisé toute la semaine, crois-moi, tu connais tout sur le bout des doigts. Ton épreuve est demain, tu n'apprendras rien de plus d'ici là ! Alors je te propose de refermer ton ordinateur pour ce soir et de souffler un peu, qu'en penses-tu ? Surtout que je connais un excellent moyen pour te détendre...

- J'en dis que c'est terriblement tentant, souffla le natté en se laissant aller à la douce pression des doigts de son amant sur ses épaules douloureuses.

Sans attendre, sachant son amant capable de changer d'avis au dernier moment, Heero tira la chaise à lui et prenant le châtain par les mains, il le fit se lever. Là, il se pencha légèrement en avant et s'empara de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser. Loin de rester inactives, ses mains se mirent en mouvement et avec une habileté qui démontrait l'habitude de ses gestes, il entreprit de dévêtir son cadet. Il prit son temps pour cela, retirant un à un chaque bouton de sa chemise avec une précision hors du commun.

Alors que Duo s'apprêtait à faire de même avec la chemise du japonais, ce dernier lui prit les mains et dans un souffle, il murmura tout contre ses lèvres :

- Ce soir, tu me laisses faire mon ange... Je m'occupe de tout, d'accord ? Toi, tu te contentes de crier...

- Oh, souffla le natté, un sourire espiègle étirant ses lèvres, dans ce cas, je suppose que tu me veux timide et chaste plutôt que sauvage et passionné...

- Voilà qui est tentant, répliqua le japonais sur le même ton. Cela fait longtemps que je n'ai plus vu mon amant innocent et naïf des premières fois...

- Oh mais... S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de finir sa phrase, Heero l'entraîna dans un baiser fiévreux et sensuel, alors que son dernier vêtement tombait au sol, le laissant entièrement nu et exposé à son regard. Rompant le baiser, Heero recula de quelques pas afin de contempler à loisir le corps nu et offert de son cadet. Frissonnant de ne plus sentir le corps ferme du brun contre le sien, Duo appela :

- Heero ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'observe, souffla l'asiatique qui le dévorait du regard, son corps parcourut d'un violent frisson de désir à ce spectacle. Tu es tellement magnifique mon ange...

A ces mots, Duo ne put retenir le rouge qui lui monta violemment aux joues sous le compliment que lui faisait son aîné. Avisant cela, le japonais réprima un rire et déclara d'une voix teinte d'amusement :

- Tien ! Voilà le retour de ma pucelle...

Immanquablement, Duo s'empourpra davantage sous la remarque du brun. Cependant, ignorant sa gêne, il posa sa main sur la joue de son amant et du bout des doigts, retraça la courbe de son visage, partant de son oreille jusqu'à son menton.

- Tu vas me manquer Hee-chan, soupira le châtain.

- Toi aussi mon ange, murmura l'asiatique tout contre ses lèvres. Toi aussi... Mais ne pense pas à ça maintenant...

Avec une douceur teintée d'avidité, il s'empara des lèvres de son cadet pour un baiser empli d'amour. Puis, la passion s'enflammant lentement dans leurs veines tandis que leurs mains naviguaient sur leur corps offerts, Heero guida Duo jusqu'à la chambre avec fermeté mais non sans délicatesse.

Et comme il le lui avait promis, il s'appliqua à lui faire oublier tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Durant une grande partie de la soirée, comme l'avait prédit le japonais, les seuls sons qui s'échappèrent des lèvres de son amant ne furent que gémissements et cris de plaisir.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec toute la difficulté du monde que Duo parvint à se réveiller, après plusieurs essais infructueux de la part du japonais.

- Tu m'as épuisé hier soir, se plaignit l'américain alors qu'Heero repoussait une fois de plus le drap au pied du lit.

- C'n'est pas comme si tu ne me l'avais pas demandé, mon ange, répliqua le brun. Allez, Duo, debout ! Tu vas être en retard ! Je t'avais prévenu que tu n'arriverais pas à te lever, tu as tout de même réclamé un troisième round, alors arrêtes de râler et lèves-toi !

- Je veux pas aller à cet exam'... Bouda le natté.

- Oh que si tu vas y aller ! Et avec le sourire en plus ! Contesta le japonais. Duo ! Si je dois encore une fois venir te chercher, tu vas à l'école à pieds !

- Te déteste... Marmonna l'américain en repoussant d'un violent coup de pied le drap qu'il avait ramené sur lui une fois de plus.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Sourit le japonais.

Sur ce, il abandonna son amant à son sort et partit lui préparer son petit déjeuner sans quoi Duo serait réellement en retard. Le châtain arriva à la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard, habillé d'un jean délavé et d'une chemise à Heero, les cheveux attaché en une rapide queue de cheval.

A cette vision, Heero cessa tout mouvement et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme, le regard brillant d'un désir contenu. Il s'approcha de lui et déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes en un rapide baiser, il déclara :

- Allez, mange. Tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes capacités aujourd'hui...

- Quand tu dis "toutes mes capacités", tu parles de mon cerveau qui est resté sur mon oreiller ? Hee-chan... Je la sens pas cette épreuve... Je suis vraiment obligé d'y aller ?

- Il n'y a aucune raison que tu loupes cette épreuve, tenshi, répondit patiemment le japonais. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi...

Duo ne répondit rien, sachant parfaitement qu'il était inutile d'essayer de contredire le brun. En silence, il but son bol de chocolat chaud et mangea avec appétit les tartines qu'Heero avait eut la gentillesse de lui préparer pendant qu'il s'habillait. Après s'être lavé les dents, il attrapa une veste et ses affaires et rejoignit Heero qui l'attendait patiemment auprès de Loki qui commençait à tourner en rond.

- Je suis prêt ! Déclara l'américain.

- Dans ce cas en route ! Et espérons qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde sur la route !

Il leur fallut un peu plus de temps que d'habitude pour arriver à l'école de Duo. Heero se gara devant l'entrée et coupa le moteur. Il sortit du véhicule et croisant le regard du professeur Noin qui arrivait également, il lui adressa un signe de tête poli avant d'aller rejoindre son amant. Là, il lui ouvrit la porte et Loki en profita également pour descendre. Duo le caressa longuement avant de se redresser en soupirant. D'une tendre pression, Heero força le châtain à relever la tête et l'embrassa furtivement avant de déclarer :

- Tout va bien se passer mon ange !

- Espérons-le...

- Tu n'oublies pas que c'est Okasan qui vient te chercher cet aprèm' !

- Je n'avais pas oublié. Tu vas rentrer tard ce soir ?

- Je n'en sais strictement rien... Tout dépendra de la circulation et de comment ça se passe sur place... Dans tous les cas, ne m'attendez pas pour manger et si tu veux rester dormir chez Okasan, tu peux, d'accord ?

- D'accord... Bonne journée Hee-chan...

- Merci mon ange... Bonne chance pour ton épreuve...

- Je t'aime, sourit le natté.

Pour toute réponse, Heero s'empara délicatement des lèvres de son amant pour un baiser des plus tendres. Approfondissant leur échange, Duo s'accrocha presque désespérément à sa chemise, n'ayant aucune volonté de le laisser partir. Finalement, à contrecœur, il mit fin au baiser et se recula d'un pas.

- Ai shiteru tenshi, souffla le japonais en lui serrant doucement les doigts en signe d'encouragements.

- Love you too, murmura à son tour le natté.

Sur cet échange, Heero récupéra ses doigts et appela Loki qui accourut et grimpa dans le 4x4. La sonnerie retentie alors et Duo se détourna pour prendre le chemin de sa salle de cours. De son côté, Heero s'immobilisa avant d'entrer dans le véhicule et l'observa s'éloigner. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut disparut au milieu de la foule qu'il consentit à partir.

L'épreuve de Duo se déroula mieux que ce à quoi il s'attendait, mais en parfait défaitiste, il refusa de se l'avouer. Il quitta sa salle d'examen avec quinze minutes d'avance. Comme il était prévu qu'Ayame n'arrive pas avant quinze heures, Duo décida d'aller l'attendre devant l'entrée du bâtiment. Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir, il croisa son professeur principal qui l'interpella :

- Oh ! Devlynn, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, merci professeur, répondit le natté.

- Alors, comment s'est déroulée ton épreuve ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit le châtain. Je crois qu'il y a une question à laquelle j'ai répondu à côté...

- Tu crois ou tu en es sûr ? Sourit la jeune femme.

- Je... Euh... Je crois...

La jeune femme esquissa un sourire et reprit :

- Alors, que vas-tu faire de tes vacances ?

- Je vais aller voir mes parents, répondit le natté en retrouvant son sourire. Comme ils habitent loin, ça fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus. Puis, avec des amis, on va retrouver Heero qui passe l'été en montagne et fait faire des promenades à cheval.

- Ah bon ? Où ça ? Demanda la jeune femme visiblement intéressée.

- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit le natté dépité.

- Et bien si à l'occasion tu peux avoir le nom, je serais intéressée. Ma fille est une grande fan de chevaux...

- Je ne peux que l'approuver, sourit le châtain.

Un court silence les enveloppa l'espace de quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que Duo reprenne la parole :

- Professeur ?

- Oui Devlynn ?

- Je me demandais... Comment cela se fait-il que la rentrée soit en mars et que l'on ait malgré tous les vacances d'été ?

La jeune femme prit son temps pour répondre :

- Normalement, je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler avec les élèves... C'est dû à un problème avec la direction... L'école à subit quelques redressements et il a fallut trouver une solution... La rentrée aurait du être en septembre dernier, comme toute rentrée normale, mais ça n'a pas pu être possible à l'époque, du coup, pour éviter de perdre une année, ils ont décidé de faire comme ça pour cette année. Les sessions de cette année font en un an et demi le programme habituellement prévu sur deux ans...

- Oh... Souffla le natté, décontenancé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Mais alors on va être pénalisé pour notre diplôme ? Ajouta-t-il.

- Justement, nous voyons en priorité les chapitres les plus importants et l'académie en a été informée de façon à ce qu'ils prennent cela en compte lorsqu'ils recevront les sujets des épreuves, histoire que vous ne soyez pas pénalisés et que vous puissiez tout de même passer votre examen l'année prochaine sans avoir à retaper une année inutilement...

- Oh... Du coup, vous allez nous donner des devoirs à faire durant cet été, je me trompe ?

- En effet, vous allez certainement avoir quelques chapitres à apprendre par vous même...

- Savez-vous quand est-ce que l'on saura ce que l'on a à faire ?

- Vous devriez recevoir un courrier dans le courant de la semaine avec toutes les informations et les documents nécessaires.

- D'accord... Pourriez-vous me dire l'heure s'il vous plait ?

- Il sera quinze heures dans trois minutes, répondit la jeune femme. Tu dois aller quelque part ?

- Quelqu'un doit venir me chercher à quinze heures, répondit le natté un peu gêné.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas, permets-tu que je fasse le chemin avec toi ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Duo.

Tandis qu'ils rejoignaient la sortie du bâtiment, ils discutèrent essentiellement de l'épreuve que Duo venait de passer. De son côté, Duo était le premier surpris à se voir discuter avec son professeur comme s'ils se connaissaient. La jeune femme quant à elle ne semblait pas s'en formaliser plus que ça. Mais intérieurement, elle aussi était surprise de voir que l'élève qu'elle côtoyait en cet instant n'avait rien en commun avec le jeune garçon timide et désorienté qu'elle avait connu à la rentrée.

Laissant la curiosité l'emporter, elle demanda alors :

- Cela fait longtemps que tu es avec ton copain ?

Aussitôt, Duo sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues alors qu'un sourire intimidé étirait ses lèvres.

- Cela fera un an le 12 septembre, répondit-il.

- Comment l'as-tu rencontré ?

- Grâce à mon meilleur ami, répondit-il sans entrer dans les détails.

Alors que la jeune femme s'apprêtait à répondre, ils furent interpelés par une voix que Duo reconnue aisément.

- Duo ! S'exclama Ayame.

- Bonjour Ayame, répondit le natté en lui adressant un sourire radieux.

- Comment vas-tu fils ? Demanda la japonaise en l'embrassant sur les deux joues.

- Bien, merci. Madame Noin, voici Ayame Yuy, la mère de mon compagnon. Ayame, Madame Noin, mon professeur principal.

- Enchantée, répondit le professeur.

- De même, sourit Ayame. Duo, nous y allons ? Je voudrais passer faire quelques courses avant de rentrer, si tu veux manger ce soir... J'ai été débordée cet après-midi, je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire...

- D'accord ! Professeur, merci.

- Je t'en prie, Devlynn. A bientôt.

- Au revoir, répondit le natté. Ayame, Heero va te tuer s'il apprend que tu as encore couru dans tous les sens !

- C'est bien pour cela que je compte sur toi pour ne rien lui dire, répliqua l'asiatique alors qu'ils s'éloignaient.

- Et tu me donnes quoi pour que je tienne ma langue ?

- Du chantage ? Je ne te savais pas ainsi, Duo, sourit la mère de Heero.

- Ca marche avec Heero ! Répliqua le châtain haussant les épaules tandis que ses lèvres s'étiraient en un sourire entendu.

A ces mots, Ayame éclata de rire.

- Si tu as réussi à le faire céder au chantage, c'est que tu le tiens par le bout du nez !

- J'ai l'argument infaillible, approuva le natté. Un seul mot suffit d'ordinaire ! Deux en fait, mais en général, j'ai pas besoin de prononcer le second !

Pas née de la dernière pluie, Ayame saisi parfaitement l'allusion du natté et son rire redoubla en imaginant son fils faire profil bas devant son jeune et incorrigible amant. Sur cet échange complice, ils montèrent en voiture et prirent la direction du centre ville.

Il était dix-huit heures passées lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin. Posant en vrac les sacs de courses dans le salon, Duo se laissa lourdement tomber sur le canapé, complètement lessivé.

- Plus jamais je ne retourne faire les courses avec toi ! Tu m'as flingué ! Soupira le châtain.

- Petite nature ! Se moqua gentiment Ayame. En tout cas, merci pour ton coup de main ! Tu m'as bien aidé !

- C'est normal, sourit le châtain. Laisse-moi t'aider à vider les sacs !

- Non, tu ne touches plus à rien, Duo ! Vas plutôt prendre une bonne douche chaude afin de te détendre...

- Merci, souffla l'américain avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste sous le regard amusé d'Ayame.

Il était vingt heures bien entamé lorsqu'ils passèrent à table. Avec l'aide de Duo, Ayame avait préparé des sushis, pour le plus grand plaisir du natté qui s'appliquait à manger avec appétit lorsqu'Heero fit irruption dans la cuisine.

- Et bien, on dirait que tu as faim ! Fit-il remarquer, attendrit par la vision que lui offrait son amant. Okasan, j'ai invité J à se joindre à nous...

- Tu as bien fait, musuko, répondit Ayame en saluant le professeur tout en tentant de réprimer le rouge de ses joues.

- Tu es rentré ! Souffla le natté en reposant ses baguettes tandis que le japonais s'approchait de lui.

Heero lui releva le visage et lui vola un tendre baiser avant de prendre place à ses côtés.

- Ohayo tenshi, souffla le japonais.

- Hello Darling, murmura à son tour le natté tout contre ses lèvres. Bonsoir professeur, ajouta-t-il à l'attention du vieil homme.

- Bonsoir Duo, sourit ce dernier en prenant place aux côtés d'Ayame. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci, professeur.

- Comment s'est passée votre journée, les hommes ? Demanda la japonaise en servant à manger à son voisin de table avant de faire passer le plateau à son fils.

- Eprouvante ! Soupira le japonais en étalant une bonne portion de wasabi sur un sushi. Mais le principal c'est que tout est en place pour la semaine prochaine. Wufei et J m'ont donné un coup de main pour remettre les enclos en état et Wufei s'est proposé de garder un œil sur la caravane cette semaine...

- C'est gentil de sa part, déclara le natté. Réléna et lui vont bien ?

- Ils vont bien et ils te passent le bonjour, sourit le japonais en se tournant vers lui. Ils m'ont demandé de tes nouvelles et si l'ont étaient toujours ensembles. Je leur ai répondu que tu allais bien et que oui, nous étions toujours ensemble, du coup il leur tarde de te revoir ! Et toi, mon ange, comment s'est déroulée ton épreuve ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, avoua le châtain. J'ai pas répondu à une question...

- Ne pas répondre à une question sur le lot ne signifie pas forcément que tu as raté ton épreuve, tenshi, le rassura le brun en lui pressant le genou en un geste à la fois affectueux et rassurant.

- Tu as sans doute raison...

- Comme d'habitude, sourit le japonais.

Duo ne répondit rien, mais lui adressa un sourire de remerciement. Le reste du repas se déroula dans les rires et la bonne humeur. J et Ayame semblaient particulièrement proches et cela n'échappa pas à l'américain qui sourit intérieurement. La soirée se prolongea et épuisé de sa journée, Duo ne tarda pas à somnoler, calé contre les coussins du canapé. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Heero posa une main sur son genou et le lui caressa tendrement :

- On va y aller, tenshi ? Tu es entrain de t'endormir...

- Hn... Désolé... Marmonna le natté en se redressant non sans difficultés.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit le brun. J, merci pour ton aide aujourd'hui !

- Je t'en prie mon garçon ! Après toute l'aide que tu me donnes, c'est tout de même la moindre des choses de te rendre la pareille quand je le peux.

- Okasan, on se revoit dans la semaine...

- Fait ce que tu as à faire, musuko, répondit l'asiatique. Je sais qu'en ce moment tu es plutôt débordé...

- Merci Ayame, répondit le natté en lui adressant un sourire endormi. A bientôt

- A bientôt, répondirent de concert Ayame et le professeur J.

Sur ce, les deux hommes prirent congés. Ils quittèrent la maison, Loki sur leurs talons et c'est main dans la main qu'ils traversèrent la route pour se rendre chez eux.

- Ca y est, tu es en vacances ? Demanda le brun en s'adaptant à l'allure fatiguée de son amant.

- Oui, sourit le châtain. Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

- Pas encore, mais j'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va pas tarder, répliqua l'asiatique en lui rendant son sourire.

Attirant son amant à lui, Duo se pendit à son cou. Un sourire pétillant plaqué sur les lèvres, il déclara d'une petite voix sensuelle :

- Ca veut dire que pendant une semaine, je suis tout à toi ! Rien que toi et moi, sans personne pour venir nous déranger...

- T'ais-je déjà dis à quel point j'aimais tes suggestions ?

- Oh, tu as bien dû me le faire savoir à une ou deux reprises, renchérit l'américain. Mais une piqûre de rappel de temps en temps ne fait jamais de mal...

- Je croyais que tu étais fatigué, rétorqua le japonais en levant un sourcil, sceptique.

- Tout est une question de volonté, répliqua Duo. Et tu as de très bons arguments...

- Ben voyons... Souffla le japonais, amusé.

Et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, Heero s'emparait de ses lèvres pour un baiser fiévreux. Finalement, c'est non sans une certaine précipitation qu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée de leur appartement. Heero prit malgré tout le temps de tourner le verrou avant de se consacrer entièrement à son amant.

Durant les deux jours qui suivirent, les deux hommes ne quittèrent pas leur appartement et s'arrachèrent à leur lit seulement pour manger et se laver. Tous deux voyaient ces quelques jours de répit comme étant un excellent moyen de se retrouver entièrement et de profiter l'un de l'autre un maximum avant d'être séparés à nouveau pour un long mois.

La semaine se passa bien trop rapidement à leur goût. L'avant veille, Duo insista pour aller avec Heero alors que celui-ci devait effectuer plusieurs voyages pour monter ses chevaux. Dans un premier temps, ils montèrent les deux juments, Aleshanee et Lullaby qu'ils mirent au pré en arrivant avant de descendre chercher les étalons du japonais.

Le soir venu, Heero s'effondra sur le canapé, littéralement épuisé de sa journée en voiture, pour le plus grand bonheur du châtain qui, pour une fois, pu prendre soin de son petit ami. Il lui prépara un repas rapide, s'excusant pour sa médiocrité. Touché par l'attention de son amant, Heero s'empressa de le rassurer.

Ils mangèrent avachi dans le canapé, la télé tournant en sourdine sur une série télé à laquelle ils ne prêtèrent pas la moindre attention.

- Tout est prêt pour mercredi ? Demanda le natté, brisant le silence calme et apaisant qui les enveloppait.

- Je n'ai plus qu'à allé chercher deux trois affaires chez Okasan et à récupérer ma selle chez J. On y passera demain avant de descendre chez tes parents. Quand est-ce que tu dois y être ?

- Je n'ai pas donné d'heure, répondit le natté.

Contrairement aux autres soirs, ils ne firent pas l'amour cette nuit-là, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre à leur côté. Etendus nus sur leur lit, ils discutèrent longuement, parlant un peu de tout et de rien, revenant sur leur vie commune des six derniers mois, évoquant leur avenir. Ce n'est que lorsque la nuit fut bien avancée qu'ils s'endormirent, vaincus par la fatigue.

Le lendemain, Heero aida son amant à préparer ses affaires et c'est avec tendresse qu'il le regarda attraper leur peluche, un gros tigre blanc, qu'ils avaient gagnés ensemble près d'un au auparavant, et la mettre sur son sac qu'il déposa dans l'entrée.

- Tu as toutes tes affaires ? Demanda le japonais depuis la salle de bain.

- Euh... Je crois, oui ! Répondit le natté après un instant de réflexion.

- Bien, je te laisse vérifier...

Pendant que Duo faisait le point, Heero coupa le gaz et l'électricité. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient passés chez Ayame et au club récupérer les affaires à Heero et partaient en direction de chez David et Helen. Loki avait sentit l'agitation de ses maîtres et durant tout le temps que dura le trajet, il fut intenable, malgré les haussements de voix du japonais.

En définitive, c'est avec un immense soulagement qu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez les parents du châtain. A peine Duo eut-il le temps d'ouvrir la portière, que déjà Loki se précipitait dehors, courant et aboyant joyeusement après Sharakandy et Wicahpi qui, ayant entendu et reconnu le bruit du moteur d'Heero se précipitait déjà à leur rencontre.

De leur côté, David et Helen les accueillirent avec effusion, heureux de les retrouver. Ils passèrent une journée tranquille et lorsque en fin de journée Heero voulu prendre la route, Helen s'y opposa avec véhémence. Vaincu, le japonais céda de bon gré.

Du coup, c'est tôt le lendemain matin qu'il repartit. Les "au revoir" avec Duo furent plus éprouvant qu'il ne voulut bien l'admettre. Accroché à son cou, le natté refusait de le libérer de son étreinte, repoussant sans cesse le moment de le laisser partir.

- Allez mon ange, il faut que j'y aille... Murmura le brun en l'embrassant tendrement sur les cheveux.

- Je sais, soupira le châtain.

A contrecœur, il se détacha de son aîné qui lui releva la tête d'une douce pression sous le menton afin de s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent eut un arrière goût d'adieux et Duo dut puiser dans toute la force de sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

- Ne fais pas de bêtises en mon absence, d'accord ? Je ne tiens pas à te voir revenir avec un bras ou une jambe dans le plâtre !

- Promis ! Sourit le châtain en saisissant l'allusion. Tu m'appelleras ?

- Promis, murmura à son tour le japonais en lui volant un ultime baiser. Je t'aime, Duo.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon amour, souffla le châtain tout contre ses lèvres. A dans un mois.

- A dans un mois mon ange. Sois sage !

- Toujours ! Pense à moi !

- Toujours ! Sourit le japonais avant de s'éloigner.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

**Juillet - Août**

Le mois que Duo passa chez ses parents s'écoula bien plus vite qu'il ne s'y attendait. Tous les jours, il aidait son père à s'occuper des chevaux et à entretenir le domaine. Depuis peu, il avait également recommencé à sortir les bêtes en longe, les faisant tourner dans le round pen et retrouvait avec une joie immense le plaisir d'aider David à débourrer les poulains. De temps en temps, il prenait une journée pour se consacrer à ses études, Lentement mais sûrement, la vie telle qu'il l'avait connue reprenait son cours là où elle s'était arrêtée trois ans auparavant. Sauf qu'à présent, cette vie-là, il ne l'aurait changé pour rien au monde...

Solo et Hilde étaient venus passer une semaine au ranch, callant leurs vacances sur la présence de Duo chez leur parents. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis de longs mois et tous furent heureux de se retrouver. Fin juillet, Quatre et Trowa vinrent passer quelques jours au ranch. Il avait été convenus qu'ils passeraient chercher Duo et Deathscythe et que tous ensembles, ils monteraient rejoindre Heero.

Le jour du départ, ce fut Helen qui eut toutes les peines du monde à laisser partir son fils chéri.

- Tu vas me manquer mon poussin, sanglota-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer maman, souffla le natté. De toute façon, on se verra à la fin du mois, il faudra bien qu'on ramène Deathscythe...

- Il n'y a aucun souci fils, répondit David. Notre porte est toujours ouverte ! Vous venez quand vous voulez !

- Merci papa... A bientôt !

- A bientôt fils, souffla David en l'étreignant brièvement.

Duo appela Loki et rejoignit Quatre et Trowa qui l'attendaient près du van, dans lequel Deathscythe attendait patiemment le moment du départ. Cette fois-ci, ce fut Duo qui ne tenait plus en place. Au bout de deux heures de route, il ferma les yeux dans l'espoir de s'endormir. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur son impatience. Soupirant de résignation, il se contraignit de prendre son mal en patience, focalisant son attention sur la musique qui emplissait le véhicule en bruit de fond.

Ce n'est qu'après un temps infiniment long, alors qu'il se laissait gagner par une douce torpeur que Quatre prit la parole :

- On arrive Duo !

A présent totalement réveillé, Duo se détacha et ouvrit la portière avant que Trowa ne s'arrête. Cependant, il fut devancé par Loki qui sauta en marche et se mit à courir en aboyant joyeusement, heureux de pouvoir se dégourdir les pattes. Puis, ses aboiements changèrent d'intonation et il s'en fut en courant vers Heero qui approchait, tenant son étalon en longe, suivit d'un groupe de jeune avec leur monture.

Amusé, Heero caressa longuement l'animal, lui parlant avec entrain, jusqu'à ce qu'il reparte en courant en direction de Duo. Le châtain était sortit de la voiture et s'étirait paresseusement, dénouant ses muscles endoloris d'avoir gardé la même position trop longtemps. Sa natte n'était plus qu'un souvenir. Duo l'avait défaite un peu plus tôt lorsqu'il avait sentit un mal de tête commencer à poindre.

Entre temps, Loki faisait les allers retours en courant entre les deux hommes et, le cœur battant, Duo se précipita en courant dans la direction du japonais qui esquissa quelques pas à sa rencontre.

- Hee-chan ! S'exclama le châtain en sautant dans ses bras, nouant ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Emporté par son élan, Heero le fit tournoyer alors que leurs lèvres se cherchaient et se trouvaient avec une avidité sans pareille. Les mains enfouies dans la tignasse indomptable de son amant, celles d'Heero sur ses fesses pour le maintenir à hauteur, Duo s'agrippait à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Leur langue se caressait avec impatience, s'entraînant l'une l'autre dans un ballet sensuel, se réapprenant avec passion.

Autour d'eux, le monde avait disparut. Plus rien n'existait que l'être chéri qu'ils retrouvaient enfin après un long mois de séparation. Le bruit, les odeurs, s'étaient comme atténués. Seul importait l'odeur tant aimée de l'autre, sa saveur de ses lèvres et la douce chaleur de leur corps étroitement enlacés.

Ce ne fut que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer qu'ils mirent fin à leur échange. Les lèvres rougies et gonflées de Duo s'étirèrent alors en un sourire éblouissant auquel le japonais répondit alors que, son front tout contre celui de son amant, Duo déclara dans un murmure :

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon amour !

- Tu m'as manqué aussi mon ange... Ma merveille... J'ai cru devenir fou sans toi... Je t'aime, Duo...

- I love you Hee-chan ! Souffla le châtain avant de s'emparer une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres pour un baiser plus modéré que le précédent auquel Heero répondit avec enthousiasme.

Heero prit conscience seulement lorsqu'ils mirent fin à leur échange qu'ils venaient de se donner en spectacle devant leurs amis, mais aussi et surtout, devant de parfaits inconnus. Si ceux si eurent la décence de ne rien dire, Quatre et Trowa eux ne se gênèrent pas pour le faire tandis que le japonais reposait son amant au sol.

- Je sais que Duo t'a manqué, mon pote, mais attendez au moins d'être en privé pour les débordements sexuels... Salut vieux ! S'exclama Trowa en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule.

- Salut Tro' ! Répondit le japonais. Quatre !

- Salut Heero ! Sourit le petit blond, amusé de voir Duo se coller à lui, entourant sa taille de ses bras.

Heero lui rendit son étreinte, passant un bras puissant autour de ses épaules, le gardant jalousement contre lui.

- On arrive au mauvais moment on dirait, reprit le français.

- On allait rentrer les chevaux au pré. Comme je ne savais pas trop à quelle heure vous alliez arriver, j'ai bloqué ma fin de journée... Laisse-moi dix minutes le temps de mettre les chevaux au pré et je suis tout à toi, d'accord ? Ajouta-t-il à l'attention de son amant en raffermissant sa prise sur les épaules avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- D'accord, souffla l'américain en se détachant de son aîné. A tout de suite...

- A tout de suite tenshi, murmura le brun en lui volant un furtif baiser.

- Heero, où je mets Deathscythe ? Demanda le châtain alors que le japonais récupérait la longe de son étalon qui broutait paisiblement juste derrière lui.

- Voit avec Tro' pour le mettre dans le round pen pour ce soir, on avisera demain ! Il aura de l'herbe, faudra juste lui apporter quelques seaux d'eau pour la nuit...

- Merci Love.

Alors qu'Heero s'éloignait, suivit par le petit groupe, Duo et Trowa se dirigèrent vers le van ou Deathscythe commençait à s'agiter. Tout en déverrouillant la porte, Duo lui parla d'une voix douce et apaisante et lentement, l'animal commença à se calmer. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ne risquait plus de prendre un coup de pied par inadvertance qu'il entra dans le van pour détacher sa monture. Parfaitement à l'aise avec cet exercice, Deathscythe descendit du véhicule en reculant. Une fois dehors, il s'ébroua vigoureusement et tous les sens en alerte, les naseaux frémissant, il entreprit d'observer son environnement, humant l'air à ne plus savoir ou donner de la tête. Au loin un hennissement se fit entendre et l'étalon y répondit avec énergie.

Secondé par Trowa qui préférait jouer la carte de la sécurité, Duo ne cessait de parler à l'étalon le rappelant à l'ordre lorsqu'il allait trop loin. Il le tenait par la longe pendant que Trowa s'affairait à lui enlever les protections de transport tout en gardant un œil à la fois sur Duo et sur le cheval.

Une fois l'animal débarrassé de toutes ses protections, le français entraîna Duo à sa suite sous le regard attentif de Quatre qui souriait de les voir faire, heureux de retrouver une scène familière. Dans le round pen, Duo bouchonna rapidement l'étalon et lui ôta son licol avant de sortir de l'enclos. Libre de ses déplacements, Deathscythe fit le tour de son nouveau pré temporaire, reniflant bruyamment les odeurs qui lui parvenaient en excès. Puis, après avoir fait le tour de l'enclos quelques fois de suite, il s'arrêta, gratta le sol à plusieurs reprises et satisfait, il s'agenouilla, se coucha pour finalement se rouler joyeusement.

Trowa qui s'était absenté entre temps revint avec deux seaux remplis d'eau qu'il déposa dans l'enclos. Puis, voyant que Deathscythe se faisait plutôt bien à son nouvel environnement, les deux hommes retournèrent auprès de Quatre qui avait commencé à monter la tente. Trowa lui donna un coup de main et voyant Duo désoeuvré, Quatre déclara :

- Au lieu de te tourner les pouces rentre donc ton sac dans la caravane !

- Oui maman ! Marmonna le châtain en s'exécutant.

Heero revint alors qu'il était en train de vider son sac sur le lit. Abandonnant tout ce qu'il était en train de faire, Duo se précipita à l'extérieur souhaitant bien rattraper le temps perdu dans les bras de son amant. Le voyant arriver, Heero se tourna vers lui et lui prit la main pour l'attirer tout en douceur vers lui pour l'emprisonner en une étreinte possessive.

- Comment vas-tu mon ange ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Tu as passé un bon séjour chez tes parents ? Raconte-moi...

- Je vais très bien Hee-chan, sourit le châtain. Et oui, j'ai passé un excellent séjour chez papa et maman. Je ne suis pas monté, mais je me suis occupé des chevaux avec papa... Et toi ? Comment ça s'est passé ? Il y a eu du monde ? Tu as eu beau temps ? Wufei et Réléna vont bien ?

- Alors bien, oui, oui et bien, sourit le japonais. Une question à la fois tenshi... Je sais bien que tu es heureux de me revoir, et moi aussi ! Mais laisse-moi le temps de me réhabituer à ton blablatisme infatigable...

- Hey ! Fit Duo, indigné.

Il donna un léger coup de poing sur le torse ferme du brun qui riait doucement. Croisant ses bras sur les reins de son cadet, Heero l'attira à lui et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser à peine effleurer. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur la fougue de Duo qui, privé des lèvres tant appréciées depuis trop longtemps, entrouvrit les lèvres et s'empara de celles de son amant avec avidité. Electrisé par l'ardeur et la passion que Duo mettait dans son baiser, Heero sentit un désir brûlant lui embraser les reins. Le souffle court, c'est avec la même fièvre qu'Heero répondit au baiser laissant sa langue s'engouffrer entre les lèvres de son cadet.

- Dites les tourtereaux et si vous nous donniez un coup de main pour monter la tente au lieu de vous dévorer la bouche ! A ce rythme là, dans trente secondes soit vous mourez asphyxiés, soit on se retrouve en plein milieu d'un porno version gay !

- Tu es cruel Little one, sourit le français. Après tout, ils ne se sont pas vus depuis un mois...

De leur côté, Heero et Duo étaient complètement sourd aux plaisanteries de leurs amis. Le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant, Heero inspirait son odeur à plein nez, déposant ici et là quelques baisers papillons qui le faisaient frissonner de plaisir.

- Alors, souffla le natté. Quel programme pour le mois à venir ?

- Pour ce qui est du mois, on a tout le temps de s'en préoccuper, répondit le brun sur le même ton. Pour le moment, je vais déjà me contenter de profiter de toi à 300 % cette nuit et celle d'après, et celle d'après encore et ainsi de suite...

- Mmh... Tu m'as déjà l'air bien motivé, rétorqua le châtain espiègle en sentant le désir palpable de son amant contre son bas-ventre.

Heero émit un soupir de frustration et ferma les yeux en se laissant aller à l'étreinte de son compagnon, s'efforçant à réprimer l'onde de désir qui s'était emparé de lui.

- Vous savez, déclara le français à la vue du couple étroitement enlacé. Si vous voulez vous absenter une petite heure le temps de... d'assouvir certains besoins pressants, vous pouvez !

- Contrairement à un certain blond dont je ne citerai pas le nom, nous savons parfaitement maitriser nos pulsions... Rétorqua l'américain d'un air bêcheur. Ou presque...

La réponse de Duo fit ricaner le jeune arabe.

La fin d'après-midi et la soirée se déroula dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Heero avait allumé un feu derrière la caravane et Wufei et Réléna avaient apporté la viande pour les grillades. Duo raconta à son amant son séjour chez ses parents et les progrès continuels qu'il faisait chaque jour et le japonais l'écoutait patiemment, le regard brillant de fierté. Puis, vint au tour de l'asiatique de partager les anecdotes qu'il avait vécues où dont il avait été témoin au cours de ce dernier mois. Cela valu au petit groupe de bons fou rires, surtout lorsqu'il raconta comment Mooving Snow, un cheval des plus calme habituellement s'était emballé à la vue d'une moissonneuse batteuse arrêtée dans un champ, désarçonnant son cavalier qui se disait confirmé, voir même émérite. (4)

Emportés par la bonne humeur qui régnait autour du feu, aucun des convives ne vit le temps passer et ce n'est que sur les coups des deux heures du matin que Wufei et Réléna prirent du souci. Finalement, tout le petit groupe s'agita et donna un coup de main à Heero pour ranger le plus gros des affaires. Le reste attendrait demain. Puis, Réléna et Wufei prirent congés et Quatre et Trowa firent de même, regagnant leur tente. Restés seuls, Heero et Duo les imitèrent et après avoir rappelé Loki, ils s'enfermèrent dans la caravane.

Là, à la seule lumière d'une lampe à pétrole, Heero contempla son amant durant de longues secondes. Puis, d'un pas lent et révérencieux, il s'approcha de lui sans le quitter du regard. Du bout des doigts, il repoussa délicatement une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux. Puis, toujours avec cette même douceur, il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un effleurement éthéré qui leur arracha à tous deux un violent frisson de désir. Cependant, d'un accord commun informulé, aucun des deux hommes ne chercha à approfondir cet échange, savourant ce moment d'intimité qui leur était imparti.

Malgré leur désir de se retrouver enfin, ils ne souhaitaient pas précipiter les choses. De part son baiser, Heero avait clairement étalé ses intentions et Duo n'y voyait rien à redire, bien au contraire. La fin de la nuit s'annonçait longue et passionnée et Duo souhaitait bien en profiter jusqu'à épuisement et satisfaction totale des sens.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Duo reprit paisiblement ses marques. Dans la journée, il aidait Heero pour les soins aux chevaux. Le matin, il allait avec lui, Quatre et Trowa les chercher au pré pour les ramener à la barre d'attache. Ensuite, il leur donnait à chacun une belle fourche de foin afin de les faire patienter et lorsqu'un des animaux était vraiment trop sale après s'être roulé, il s'occupait de lui enlever le plus gros de la terre avec l'étrille. En général, entre temps les premiers clients arrivaient et après leur avoir demandé leur niveau, leur attribuait une monture à chacun.

Sur la demande de son amant, le natté allait alors aider les personnes qui en avaient besoin. Alors, Duo allait voir la personne, et après avoir prit connaissance du problème, il tâchait d'en expliquer la raison. Patiemment, il indiquait à son interlocuteur comment ce dernier devait s'y prendre pour parvenir à ses fins, prenant en même temps l'initiative de leur parler du cheval en lui-même, son comportement, ses instincts, démystifiant ainsi la raison pour laquelle l'animal avait eu tel ou tel comportement.

Plusieurs fois Heero s'était surpris à marquer un temps d'arrêt pour l'observer et l'écouter parler. Plus il le regardait faire et plus il s'apercevait combien Duo était dans son élément. Observant son amant en grande plaidoirie sur le comportement équin, Heero sourit en remarquant qu'autour de lui, les gens s'étaient arrêtés pour l'écouter parler. Malgré les protestations du natté quand Heero lui avait fait part de son avis, le japonais était convaincu que Duo était fait pour enseigner. Quand il parlait, il avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'automatiquement, tout le monde écoutait ce qu'il avait à dire. Il émanait de lui une sorte d'attraction magnétique qui faisait qu'il était impossible de ne pas lui prêter attention. Puis, lorsque les chevaux étaient propres, ils aidaient à harnacher les chevaux et à mettre en selle les cavaliers une fois que ceux-ci eurent choisit leur bombe. (5)

Ce jour-là n'échappa pas à la règle et lorsque tous les cavaliers furent en selle et chaque cheval à sa place dans la file, Heero stoppa sa monture auprès de son amant qui lui sourit. Posant ses rênes, Heero se tourna sur sa selle et se pencha et d'une tendre pression de ses lèvres sur celles de l'américain, il l'embrassa chastement.

- A tout à l'heure, souffla le natté. Bonne promenade !

- Ca va être long, soupira le brun en jetant un rapide coup d'œil au groupe de bras cassé qui s'agitait derrière lui.

Sur ce, il mit sa monture au pas et quitta la carrière improvisée suivit du petit groupe. Bientôt, Duo se retrouva seul, Quatre et Trowa étant partit au village acheter ce qui leur manquait au petit magasin de dépannage. Attrapant la fourche, il s'affaira à remplir les filets à foin pour lorsque les chevaux rentreraient de leur ballade.

Lorsqu'Heero revint, deux heures plus tard, il était littéralement épuisé. Le groupe qu'il accompagnait étant plutôt dissipé, il avait du à plusieurs reprises se mettre en colère pour arriver à se faire écouter. Duo n'eut pas besoin de voir son amant pour sentir la tension qui émanait de lui.

- Ca s'est mal passé ? Demanda-t-il en le rejoignant auprès de sa monture.

- Ils n'écoutent pas ce qu'on leur dit ! Alors évidemment il y a des chutes ! Trois en deux heures de temps ! J'ai cru péter un plomb ! Soupira le brun.

Duo esquissa un tendre sourire.

- A quelle heure est ta prochaine ballade ?

- En début d'après-midi, répondit l'asiatique. J'ai été inspiré quand j'ai refusé de prendre un groupe de onze à douze !

- En effet... Allez vient, laisse Quatre et Trowa s'occuper du reste, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? Demanda le japonais en le suivant docilement sans pour autant cacher sa surprise.

- Te détendre, répondit énigmatiquement le châtain en lui adressant un sourire mystérieux.

Dix jours après que Duo soit arrivé, Heero le prit à part avant de partir pour une ballade et lui demanda :

- Que dirais-tu de venir avec nous ?

- Moi ? S'exclama le natté, plus que surpris, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à une telle proposition.

- Qui d'autre ? Sourit le brun. C'est une ballade débutant et j'ai fait exprès de ne pas donner Lullaby...

- Merci Hee-chan, sourit le natté, le cœur battant de bonheur.

- Alors file ! On part dans dix minutes !

- Je serais prêt, répondit le natté en s'éloignant.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, le groupe était en route. Heero avait placé Lullaby derrière lui. De temps en temps, il se retournait pour s'assurer que tout allait bien et pour lui et pour le groupe et Duo lui répondait d'un sourire radieux. C'est ainsi que, rapidement, Duo prit l'habitude d'accompagner les ballades débutantes, puis les niveaux intermédiaires avec Lullaby. Le soir, lorsqu'ils ne terminaient pas trop tard leurs journées, après avoir ramené les chevaux au pré, Heero faisait monter Duo sur Deathscythe dans le round pen.

Un soir cependant, alors qu'ils ramenaient les montures au parc, Heero laissa volontairement son étalon à l'attache. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, Duo fila s'occuper de Deathscythe et alors qu'il montait en selle, Heero s'approcha sur Winter Wind :

- Ce soir, changement de programme !

- Ah bon ? Demanda le natté, surpris.

- Oui, nous partons en ballade...

- En ballade ? Comment ça ?

- J'ai briefé Quatre et Trowa, ils prépareront le repas et garderont Loki pendant que nous serons absents. Quant à nous, nous allons tranquillement faire une petite ballade en extérieur avec Deathscythe. Je t'ai observé durant ces quinze jours, Duo ! Tu es prêt !

- D'accord, souffla le châtain, plaçant toute sa confiance en son amant.

- Nous n'allons pas partir trop longtemps, une heure grand max', pour une première fois je préfère ne pas précipiter les choses et y aller tout en douceur. Si tout ce passe bien, on avisera pour les prochaines fois ! Allez, tu es prêt ? Alors en route !

C'est côte à côte qu'ils traversèrent le pré en direction du ruisseau où ils s'arrêtèrent pour faire boire leur monture avant de le traverser et continuer leur chemin. Ils restèrent au pas durant la majeure partie de la ballade, l'intérêt d'Heero n'étant pas de terroriser le châtain. Le japonais jetait de fréquents regards à son compagnon, afin d'être certain que tout allait bien. Le voyant détendu et sûr de lui, il lui proposa un petit trot d'essai que Duo s'empressa d'accepter. Heero laissa le natté choisir le moment du départ, après lui avoir indiqué l'état du terrain.

Duo laissa passer encore quelques mètres avant de presser légèrement les flancs de sa monture qui partit d'un petit trot régulier. Tout sourire, Duo était aux anges. Deathscythe était tout aussi à l'écoute de Duo que Duo l'était de lui, et monture comme cavalier semblaient être en symbiose parfaite. Puis, de sa propre initiative, Duo encouragea Deathscythe à adopter un petit galop tout tranquille. Heero ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de suivre le natté, ne cherchant pas à l'encourager ou le réfréner, se contentant de suivre son rythme. Il savait Duo suffisamment raisonnable pour ne pas forcer ses limites et s'il avait lancé sa monture au galop, c'était qu'il s'en sentait capable.

C'est une petite heure plus tard qu'ils rentrèrent à la caravane. Bien que leurs montures n'aient pas transpiré outre mesure, les deux hommes prirent tout de même le temps de leur offrir un pansage complet et bien mérité. Puis, Duo ramena Deathscythe au round pen tandis qu'Heero lui amenait deux bonnes fourches de foin et un seau d'orge.

Sur une dernière caresse à l'animal, Duo referma l'enclos derrière lui et rejoignit Heero. C'est main dans la main qu'ils prirent la direction des prés pour ramener Winter Wind. Après un court silence, Duo prit la parole :

- Merci Hee-chan...

- Pourquoi Duo ? Demanda le japonais, amusé. Tu as tout fait tout seul...

- Merci d'être là, répondit le natté. De m'aimer comme tu le fais, de me soutenir à chaque instant...

- Je t'aime Duo... Je ferais bien plus encore si je le pouvais...

Touché par les paroles de son amant, Duo ne répondit rien mais raffermit l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de sa main.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils rentrèrent enfin à la caravane. Là, ils trouvèrent la table mise et le repas prêt, tandis que Quatre et Trowa lisaient tranquillement, installés sur la banquette. A leur apparition, ils levèrent le nez de leur livre et un sourire chaleureux éclaira leur visage :

- Alors, comment s'est passée cette première sortie avec Death ? Interrogea le petit blond.

- A merveilles, souffla le châtain. Il répond de mieux en mieux et même la présence de Winter ne l'a pas échauffé plus que ça ! Ca sent bon ! On mange quoi ?

- Trowa à fait des légumes sautés avec un steak ! Si vous voulez prendre votre douche, c'est maintenant, sinon on passe à table !

- Oui maman, répondit le natté en souriant.

Heero alla chercher leur nécessaire de douche, attrapa une serviette de bain et des vêtements propres au passage, puis, prenant son amant, il l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'à leur douche improvisée dans les bois. Douche qu'Heero avait du remettre en état en arrivant, celle-ci ayant souffert d'un an d'abandon.

Dans la soirée, épuisé par sa journée et sentant un début de mal de tête apparaître, Duo ne tarda pas à se retirer. S'excusant auprès du petit groupe, il alla se laver les dents avant de revenir saluer ses amis, embrasser son amant et aller se coucher. Cependant, au lieu de se calmer, son mal de tête empira suffisamment pour l'empêcher de trouver le sommeil. Ce ne fut qu'une bonne heure plus tard que Quatre et Trowa prirent congé. Heero débarrassa le plus gros, se lava les dents et à son tour, alla se coucher.

Alors qu'il se déshabillait, un faible gémissement de douleur lui parvint aux oreilles. Retenant son souffle, il appela :

- Duo ?

Un sanglot étouffé lui répondit et sentant l'inquiétude s'emparer de lui, le japonais s'agenouilla à ses côtés dans le lit et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux :

- Que se passe-t-il mon ange ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Duo ne répondit rien et la crainte du brun augmenta d'un cran.

- S'il te plait mon ange, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Parle-moi ! Je ne peux pas t'aider sans ça...

- J'ai... J'ai mal à la tête Hee-chan... Sanglota le natté sans pour autant bouger, le moindre mouvement lui provocant une terrible douleur.

- Je vais te chercher un cachet, murmura le brun en s'éloignant.

Il revint deux minutes plus tard et aidant Duo à s'asseoir, il lui donna son cachet et l'aida à boire, insistant pour qu'il termine le verre d'eau entièrement. Après quoi, tachant de faire le moins de bruit possible, il se coucha entre les draps, laissant sa liberté à son amant. Cependant, Duo vint se caller tout contre lui. Inquiet pour Duo, Heero ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil et ce n'est que deux heures plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit que Duo s'était enfin endormi, qu'il se laissa à son tour aller à fermer les yeux.

Le lendemain matin, il fut réveillé par Trowa qui le secouait délicatement. Ouvrant difficilement un œil, il reporta son attention sur Duo avant d'être interpelé par son ami :

- Heero ! Un groupe de quatre personnes débutantes pour une ballade d'une heure ! Quatre est allé chercher les chevaux...

- K'so... Je peux te laisser gérer ce groupe ? Duo s'est choppé une violente migraine cette nuit et je voudrais rester auprès de lui au cas où ce n'est pas passé...

- Très bien, on s'en occupe avec Quatre ! Repose-toi, tu fais peur à voir !

- Hn... Marmonna le japonais en guise de réponse.

Le français esquissa un sourire et quitta sans bruit la caravane. A présent réveillé, Heero reporta son attention sur son amant. Rassuré de le voir dormir d'un sommeil profond et réparateur, il étouffa un bâillement et se tournant sur le côté, il enfoui son visage dans le cou du châtain et passant un bras sur son ventre, il l'attira à lui. Confortablement installé, enveloppé de l'odeur et de la chaleur corporelle de son amant, il ferma les yeux et se laissa de nouveau gagner par le sommeil.

C'est une caresse éthérée courant le long de son visage qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se posa alors sur le visage délicat de son amant penché au dessus de lui, le visage tourné dans sa direction sans qu'il puisse le voir pour autant. Esquissant un sourire, Heero déclara d'une voix rauque :

- Ohayo tenshi...

- Hello my love, souffla à son tour le natté.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Etonnamment bien.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as-tu pas appelé hier soir ? Demanda le japonais, une pointe de reproches dans la voix.

- Je voulais pas te déranger, murmura le châtain.

- Baka, souffla le brun. Embrasse-moi pour te faire pardonner...

- Juste t'embrasser ? Sourit le natté, mutin. C'est pas bien cher payé !

- Je fais crédit, répliqua l'asiatique. Paiement en plusieurs fois ! C'est bien pratique quand le temps manque pour autre chose de plus _approfondi_...

- Tu perds pas le nord, s'exclama l'américain.

- Jamais ! J'ai un très bon sens de l'orientation !

Et avant que Duo n'ait le temps de répliquer, Heero s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser tout en douceur, comme ils aimaient à en échanger le matin, afin de bien commencer la journée. Ils restèrent ainsi à se câliner encore un moment jusqu'à ce que l'agitation extérieure ne les tire définitivement de leur bulle de tendresse.

A regrets, ils se séparèrent sur un dernier baiser. Chacun de leur côté, ils se changèrent et s'habillèrent de propre. Une fois fait, Heero leur sorti à tous deux une barre de céréale, la matinée étant trop avancée pour un petit déjeuner et l'un après l'autre, ils quittèrent la caravane.

- Ca y est, vous émergez ! Sourit le petit blond en les voyant arriver. C'est rare de te voir faire la grasse mat' Heero ! Duo déteint sur toi !

- Il s'est sentit mal cette nuit, du coup, j'ai préféré rester auprès de lui...

- Ca va mieux ? S'enquit l'arabe en posant sa main sur le front de son cadet.

- Oui Quat-chan, le rassura le châtain. C'était juste une migraine, c'est passé !

- Bien ! Vous tombez à pic ! Tro' vient juste de rentrer de sa ballade ! Ah et Heero ! Ton groupe de cet après midi à annulé... Apparemment, ils ont eut peur que le temps se gâte...

- Et ils ont sans doute bien fait, répondit le japonais en avisant les nuages dangereusement sombres qui arrivaient lentement mais sûrement. En général, quand les nuages viennent de l'ouest, on est bon !

- Ok, je vais dire à Trowa qu'il peut ranger le matériel et remettre les chevaux au pré.

- Merci Quatre, répondit le japonais.

Le reste de la semaine se déroula plus paisiblement. Le temps ayant tourné au gris pluvieux, les gens ne prenaient pas le risque de partir à cheval. Désabusés, les quatre hommes tournaient en rond dans la caravane, s'occupant comme ils le pouvaient sans réelle motivation. D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent d'aller boire un verre au bar. Ils s'habillèrent, Duo mit son harnais à Loki et les deux couples se tenant par la main, ils partirent à pied jusqu'au centre du village.

Comme ils s'y attendaient un peu, le bar était plein. Ils trouvèrent une table un peu éloignée dans le fond de la salle et s'y installèrent. Immanquablement, les regards se tournèrent vers eux, certains reconnaissant Heero et lui adressant un signe de tête poli, d'autres les observant simplement par curiosité. Beaucoup de regards s'attardaient sur Duo avec insistance, comme s'ils cherchaient à percer le mystère qu'il représentait, les gens s'apercevant que quelque chose était différent chez lui, mais sans pour autant mettre la main dessus.

La fin du mois arriva à vitesse grand V. Leurs vacances s'achevant, Quatre et Trowa repartirent et Heero et Duo profitèrent pleinement de leur instant de solitude. Ils n'avaient pas eu énormément de temps pour eux ces dernières semaines et l'un comme l'autre comptait bien en profiter un maximum avant la reprise des cours de Duo, la semaine suivante.

Après avoir rendu les chevaux à leurs propriétaires et salué Wufei et Réléna une dernière fois, le jeune couple repartit pour leur vie quotidienne. Ils arrivèrent chez le professeur J en fin d'après-midi. Le vieil homme n'était pas là, mais cela n'empêcha pas Heero de stationner la caravane dans la cours, à sa place habituelle. Une fois la caravane dételée, ils passèrent voir leurs chevaux, J s'étant proposé de faire les trajets pour descendre les étalons d'Heero et les deux juments, Quatre et Trowa ayant ramené Deathscythe chez les parents de Duo le jour de leur départ.

Ce fut avec un soulagement intense qu'Heero que laissa lourdement tomber dans le canapé, littéralement épuisé de sa journée. Avachi dans le divan, les jambes étendues devant lui, les yeux fermés, il soupira de bien être. A son tour, Duo abandonna son sac dans le couloir et vint rejoindre le japonais. A peine fut-il installé qu'Heero le prit dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse tout en le faisant basculer contre l'accoudoir.

Moitié allongé, moitié assis, Duo sourit en entendant la respiration de son amant se faire de plus en plus lourde, signe qu'il s'endormait. Délicatement, il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les caressant tendrement. Pendant plus d'une heure, il resta ainsi prisonnier de l'étreinte de son amant qui dormait profondément, à moitié couché sur lui.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du châtain lorsque, enfin réveillé, Heero se redressa légèrement.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda le natté, dans un murmure.

- Oui... J'aime particulièrement mon oreiller ! Très confortable...

Duo sourit pour toute réponse et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front tandis que ses doigts glissaient sur sa nuque en une caresse apaisante.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- Que proposes-tu ?

- Euuh... Il doit bien y avoir une pizzeria d'ouverte à cette heure-ci, non ?

- Ben voyons, sourit le brun.

- Hey ! Je suis excusé ! Si tu voulais que je te fasse à manger, fallait pas me réquisitionner comme oreiller ! Tu te sens de ressortir ou j'appelle pour commander ?

Heero porta la main au niveau de son aine. Il commença à gigoter et intrigué, Duo demanda :

- Euhh... Hee-chan ? Tu te touches ?

- Baka ! Marmonna le japonais en sortant son téléphone portable.

- Et moi qui croyais que je te faisais de l'effet, fit mine de bouder le natté.

- Mon ange, tu me fais sans arrêt de l'effet, sourit le brun en tendant le bras vers la table basse pour s'emparer d'un flyer publicitaire qui trainait. Je suppose que je peux en commander deux ?

- Tu peux ! Sourit le natté.

Une petite demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient tous deux attablés devant leur pizza que Duo dévorait avec appétit.

Les trois jours qui suivirent, Heero et Duo les passèrent enfermés chez eux, ne sortant que pour aller voir Ayame et le strict nécessaire, c'est à dire faire quelques courses pour remplir le frigo et les promenades de Loki. Après deux mois pour Heero et un pour Duo, passé à l'extérieur à vagabonder à droite à gauche sans avoir de temps pour lui, le jeune couple appréciait de vivre en ermite. De plus, le temps s'était dégradé et la chute des températures ne les encourageait pas à mettre le nez dehors outre mesure.

Le lundi matin, jour de la reprise des cours, le réveil fut dur pour Duo et Heero du aller le chercher à plusieurs reprises. Pourtant, une fois levé, c'est avec entrain qu'il se prépara à partir, heureux de revoir ses amis.

Au bout d'une semaine, ils avaient tous deux repris leur petite vie et leurs habitudes. Heero emmenait Duo tous les matins à son école et allait le chercher le soir. Quant ils arrivaient chez eux, le natté faisait ses devoirs lorsqu'il en avait, sinon, il aidait son amant à préparer le repas.

Ce soir là, Duo avait terminé les cours plus tôt et Ayame s'était proposée pour aller le chercher. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à l'appartement, Duo insista pour qu'elle reste manger avec eux le soir, mais elle refusa, déclarant ne pas être libre ce soir. Comprenant le message subliminal, Duo lui adressa un sourire entendu et lui souhaita de passer une bonne soirée. Une fois la japonaise partie, il alla piquer un paquet de biscuit dans le placard et s'attela à ses devoirs, afin de pouvoir profiter d'une soirée tranquille avec Heero. Au bout d'une demi-heure, une violente migraine s'empara de lui.

Il abandonna ses devoirs tels quels et n'ayant plus la force de rien, il alla s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Là, sans même prendre le temps de retirer ses vêtements, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas. Cantonné dans la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne, Duo perdit toute notion du temps.

Lorsqu'Heero rentra à l'heure habituelle il fut surpris de ne pas entendre son amant l'accueillir comme à son habitude. Retirant sa veste et ses chaussures, il se rendit dans le salon et son étonnement augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il n'était pas là.

- Duo ? Appela-t-il.

N'entendant pas de réponse, il sentit l'inquiétude le gagner. C'est alors que Loki vint le trouver. Il gémit doucement et s'agenouillant près de lui, Heero le caressa longuement :

- Où est Duo ? Cherche Duo !

L'animal partit alors en direction de la chambre et s'assit sagement devant la porte fermée. Heero remercia Loki d'une caresse et ouvrit la porte. A la lumière de la fin du jour, il distingua la silhouette de son amant à plat ventre au milieu du lit. Les yeux clos, il semblait dormir, cependant, Heero comprit immédiatement que ce n'était pas le cas.

A pas de loup, il s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du lit avant de caresser tendrement les cheveux de son amant.

- Duo, mon ange ? Appela-t-il dans un murmure. Encore ces migraines ?

- Oui, gémit le natté.

- Tu devrais consulter un médecin, Duo...

- Non ça va passer...

Le japonais soupira face à l'entêtement de son amant.

- Très bien, céda-t-il. Dans ce cas, repose-toi... Je viendrais te chercher pour manger...

Sur ces mots, il embrassa tendrement le châtain sur les cheveux et quitta la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

xXxXxXxXxXxX

**Décembre**

Le trimestre qui suivit se déroula sans problème particulier. Pour le Noël de cette année, David et Helen avaient invités leur fils et le japonais à venir le fêter avec eux, profitant ainsi des vacances pour voir leur fils. Ils avaient également proposé à Ayame de venir passer les fêtes avec eux et l'asiatique avait accepté avec joie.

Duo termina ses cours le 20 au soir, et le lendemain matin, accompagnés d'Ayame, ils prenaient la voiture pour se rendre chez David et Helen. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en début d'après-midi, ils furent accueillis avec effusions. Hilde et Solo serrèrent leur petit frère dans leurs bras, heureux de le revoir après tout ce temps. Ce n'est que le soir qu'ils furent rejoints par Quatre et Trowa, ceux-ci ne pouvant se libérer plus tôt de leurs obligations. Fou de joie de revoir son meilleur ami qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis des semaines, Duo lui sauta dans les bras, l'étreignant fortement et le petit blond lui rendit son étreinte avec la même intensité.

Le repas du soir fut des plus animés. Tous voulaient savoir ce qu'ils avaient manqué durant le temps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Les jours qui précédèrent Noël, l'agitation dans la maison fut à son comble. Helen se démenait pour nourrir tous ses invités, secondée par ses enfants et Ayame, tandis que Quatre, Trowa et Heero, aidaient David au travail extérieur. De son côté, Heero désespérait de trouver un moment de libre pour pouvoir s'entretenir avec Helen et David. Depuis quelques temps déjà, il souhaitait aborder un point avec eux et avait espéré pouvoir leur en parler durant leur séjour chez eux, mais plus les jours passaient et moins il trouvait de temps de les voir.

Alors qu'il se retrouvait seul à seul avec David, Quatre et Trowa s'occupant de nourrir les chevaux dans l'écurie, Heero déclara :

- David ?

- Oui mon garçon ? Répondit le sexagénaire.

- Auriez-vous quelques minutes à m'accorder toi et Helen ? Je souhaiterais vous parler en privé...

- Il y a un souci ? Demanda David, soudain inquiet.

- Absolument aucun ! S'empressa de le rassurer le japonais. C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander...

- Oh et bien, je suppose que cela devrait pouvoir se faire, sourit l'aîné. J'en toucherai deux mots à ma femme tout à l'heure...

- Je te remercie David, sourit le japonais qui malgré lui, sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine.

Les heures qui suivirent furent interminables aux yeux du japonais. Et lorsque, après le repas du soir, Helen fit mine de réquisitionner Heero pour la vaisselle, l'interpelé sentit son cœur s'emballer. David revint quelques instants plus tard, et tous prirent place autour de la table.

- Alors mon garçon, déclara David, enclenchant ainsi la conversation, tu souhaitais nous voir ?

- En effet, répondit le japonais. Si j'ai voulu vous parler seul à seuls, c'est que j'ai une faveur à vous demander... Cela va vous sembler un peu désuet, mais je tenais à faire ça dans les règles...

- Tu fais traîner le suspense, Heero, sourit Helen, curieuse de savoir où voulait en venir son interlocuteur.

Heero ne répondit rien. Le cœur battant, il inspira longuement afin de se calmer et plongeant son regard déterminé dans ceux des parents de Duo, il déclara d'une traite :

- David, Helen... Je souhaiterais que vous m'accordiez la main de votre fils...

Le couple émit un hoquet de surprise, ne s'attendant pas le moins du monde à cette demande. Puis, les larmes aux yeux sous le coup de l'émotion, Helen adressa un sourire éblouissant à son futur gendre, la gorge trop nouée pour pouvoir lui répondre.

C'est David qui se reprit le premier. D'une voix tremblante d'émotions, il déclara, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres :

- Sache que tu as notre bénédiction, Heero...

- Merci, souffla le japonais, les yeux humides tandis que ses traits se détendaient sous l'effet du soulagement.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Souffla Helen encore sous le coup de la surprise. Je... Je n'arrive pas à réaliser...

A ces mots, Heero ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Moi non plus, répondit-il avec honnêteté. A vrai dire, je craignais que vous refusiez...

- Tu rends notre fils plus heureux qu'il ne l'a jamais été, Heero... Jamais nous n'aurions pu refuser... Et j'imagine que même sans notre accord, tu l'aurai tout de même fait...

- Votre consentement était important à mes yeux, répondit l'asiatique. Et je sais qu'il l'est également pour Duo... Mais en effet, reprit-il, sincère. Même sans votre accord, je lui aurais tout de même demandé sa main...

Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter, Helen et David, curieux de savoir quand et comment Heero avait ressentie cette envie. Patiemment, le japonais répondit à toutes leurs questions. Ce n'est que lorsque Duo vint les chercher, curieux de ne pas voir revenir son amant qu'ils prirent conscience du temps qui s'était écoulé.

- Tu t'es noyé dans l'évier Hee-chan ? Demanda l'américain depuis le pas de la porte.

- Si c'était le cas, je compte sur toi pour me réanimer, répliqua le japonais en s'approchant de lui. Qu'y-a-t-il mon ange ?

- Rien, c'est juste que ça fait une heure que vous êtes enfermés dans la cuisine... Alors je sais bien qu'on est nombreux, mais une heure pour faire la plonge, c'est un peu long non ?

- J'avais besoin de m'entretenir avec tes parents, répondit l'asiatique en embrassant son amant sur le front.

- Oh... Et de quoi ? Demanda l'américain, curieux.

- Je leur racontais l'enfer que tu me fais vivre au quotidien...

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de terminer sa phrase, Duo lui lança un coup de coude dans les côtes accompagné d'une exclamation indignée, s'attirant un rire de la part du brun.

- Je suis pas infernal, se défendit avec verve le châtain. Et puis, c'est toi qui l'as voulu !

- Je te taquine, Koi, sourit le japonais.

- T'as plutôt intérêt !

Après un dernier hochement de tête entendu à l'intention de David et Helen, Heero se laissa entraîner jusqu'au salon où l'on pouvait entendre des éclats de rires s'élever.

La soirée du 24 arriva très vite et comme toutes les autres, se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Ce n'est qu'après un repas des plus copieux que tous s'échangèrent leurs cadeaux. Après quoi, à la surprise de tous, Heero prit Duo par la main et d'une voix qu'il voulait maîtrisée mais dans laquelle, tous pouvaient sentir l'appréhension, il déclara :

- Mon amour... Cela fait un peu plus d'un an que l'on est ensemble... Un an que tu illumines ma vie chaque jour, que ta présence auprès de moi m'est indispensable...

Dans la salle, chacun avait retenu leur souffle, ayant tous compris ce qui se passait, sauf Duo qui abordait une expression totalement perdue.

- Je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus que le précédent, poursuivit le japonais. Et bien que cela ne fasse qu'un an que nous sommes ensembles, je sais depuis longtemps que c'est avec toi que je veux faire ma vie, que c'est à tes côtés que je veux vieillir... Tu représentes la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie... C'est pourquoi je te le demande... Devlynn Orion Maxwell, voulez-vous m'épouser ? Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant devant lui, sans pour autant lui lâcher les mains.

Un silence incrédule suivit cette demande et l'instant suivant, lorsque Duo eut entièrement réalisé ce que venait de lui dire son amant, c'est dans un souffle qu'il murmura d'une voix étranglée :

- Oh my God... Oui, Heero ! Sanglota-t-il. Oui, je veux t'épouser...

Le visage éclairé d'un sourire radieux, le japonais se releva et attirant Duo à lui, il s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser enflammé, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Ce n'est que lorsque l'air vint à leur manquer qu'ils se séparèrent à contrecœur. Duo n'avaient cure des larmes de bonheur qui inondaient silencieusement ses joues. Fébrile, du bout des doigts, il caressa la joue de son amant :

- I love you, Heero... Oh, God, I love you so much...

Une main sur sa taille, l'autre dans ses cheveux, Heero le serra tout contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Dans leur bulle, ils avaient oublié tout ce qui n'était pas eux.

- Konna kimochi ni natte kotto nai (6), murmura le japonais. Ai shiteru, tenshi...

Après un moment, il libéra son amant de son étreinte et lui prit la main, dans laquelle il déposa un petit écrin. C'est avec émotion que Duo l'ouvrit et effleura du bout des doigts l'anneau qui reposait sur un nid de velours. Heero entreprit alors de le lui décrire et délicatement, il le lui passa au doigt.

Duo rit, ému, avant d'attraper Heero par le col de sa chemise et de l'attirer vers lui afin de lui voler un baiser empli d'amour. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, David se leva et s'approcha des fiancés. Là, il donna une grande claque amicale sur l'épaule du japonais :

- Félicitations à mon futur gendre ! S'exclama-t-il tandis qu'Helen prenait Duo dans ses bras.

- Mon fils va se marier, sanglota Helen en enlaçant son cadet. J'arrive pas à y croire ! Mon bébé... Je suis tellement fière de toi...

- Merci Maman, souffla le natté en lui rendant son étreinte.

Les uns à la suite des autres, tous vinrent féliciter les jeunes fiancés. A son tour, Ayame vint enlacer son fils, la surprise ayant fait place à une joie sans nom.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, David et Helen se retirèrent pour la nuit, bientôt imités par Heero et Duo. Les autres restèrent un peu, préparant déjà le futur mariage du jeune couple. Lorsque la porte de leur chambre se referma derrière lui, Heero poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Ils vont me tuer avant l'heure !

Duo ne répondit rien, mais lui adressa un tendre sourire en s'approchant de lui. Avec une tendresse toute particulière, il lui prit la main et mêla ses doigts aux siens, l'attirant vers lui. Docile, Heero répondit à sa demande muette et le rejoignit. Duo ne parla pas. Pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait, il n'avait pas besoin de mots.

Quand il sentit le corps chaud et puissant du japonais tout contre le sien, il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser éthéré. Le cœur battant la chamade, c'est avec la même retenue qu'Heero lui rendit son baiser sans chercher à l'approfondir. Entre eux, ce n'était pas une question de domination pour savoir lequel allait avoir le dessus, mais un échange et un partage de tendresse, chacun rendant à l'autre autant qu'il en recevait.

Du bout des doigts, Duo entreprit alors de déboutonner la chemise de son amant. Un part un, il défit les boutons avec patience. Cette nuit-là, Duo comptait bien la faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Très vite, leurs vêtements tombèrent au sol les uns après les autres, les laissant aussi nus qu'au jour de leur naissance. Lentement, leurs lèvres et leurs doigts partirent à l'aventure sur le corps de l'autre, chacun des deux hommes s'efforçant à rendre caresse pour caresse à son amant.

Bientôt, le désir se fit plus pressant et malgré l'obscurité la plus totale qui régnait dans la pièce c'est sans peine qu'Heero trouva le chemin jusqu'au lit où il guida Duo. Là, il le fit s'asseoir puis s'allonger sur les draps frais avant de le rejoindre, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

Les mains encadrant le visage de Duo, il se pencha vers lui et parsema son visage d'une multitude de baisers papillons avant de descendre sur son cou qu'il traita de la même manière. De son côté, Duo ne savait plus où donner de la tête sous les caresses de la langue experte de son fiancé. Penser au fait que bientôt, il serait marié à Heero provoqua chez lui un violent frisson d'amour comme jamais encore il n'en avait ressentit. Il avait l'impression que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser sous l'avalanche de sentiments tous plus forts les uns que les autres qui venaient de s'emparer de lui. Incapable de contenir tout cet amour qui lui compressait douloureusement le cœur, Duo éclata subitement en sanglots.

Heero sembla comprendre la raison de ces larmes subites car il ne s'inquiéta pas. Allongé entre les jambes de l'américain, il prit appuis sur son coude droit pour se redresser légèrement et du bout de ses doigts libres, il essuya les larmes qui perlaient le long de ses joues. Longuement, patiemment, il essuya les larmes intarissables qui maculaient ses joues, déposant sur son front, ses paupières, ses lèvres, de tendres baisers qui faisaient redoubler les sanglots du châtain.

Il fallut de longues, très longues minutes pour que Duo se calme enfin. Haletant d'avoir trop pleuré, il passa ses bras autour du cou du japonais et l'attira à lui. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il inspira son odeur à plein poumons, comme pour s'imprégner de lui. Puis, très vite, un nouveau besoin d'un tout autre ordre se fit ressentir. Un feu ardent se mit à bouillonner dans ses veines et bientôt, la proximité et l'odeur du japonais ne lui suffirent plus. Non, à présent, il voulait le sentir _en lui_... Il voulait se noyer sous ses caresses et mourir sous ses coups de reins. Il voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui.

Il le lui fit comprendre d'un subtil mouvement des hanches, alors qui se pressait davantage tout contre lui, repliant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner. Heero comprit immédiatement la demande suffisamment explicite de son cadet et esquissant un sourire, il l'embrassa tendrement sur la commissure des lèvres.

De ses doigts habiles, il entreprit de le préparer longuement et bientôt seul de longs soupirs de plaisir et le froissement des draps vinrent troubler le silence de la chambre. Voir Duo s'abandonner à lui de façon la plus totale frappa violemment le japonais qui, à son tour, se donna à son amant avec une passion dévorante. Bien trop vite la jouissance les rattrapa et dans un ultime spasme de plaisir, Duo se cambra sous lui et se libéra entre leur deux corps étroitement enlacés. L'instant suivant, tout le corps du japonais se contracta lorsqu'il jouit en de longs jets saccadés dans l'intimité brûlante de son amant.

A bout de souffle et le corps moite de sueur, Heero se laissa doucement retomber entre les bras du châtain qui l'accueillit tendrement. La tête posée sur l'épaule du natté, son visage dans son cou, Heero retrouvait lentement un rythme cardiaque régulier sous les caresses affectueuses de l'américain.

- Je voudrais pouvoir te dire à quel point je t'aime Heero, murmura Duo. Mais il n'y a pas de mots assez forts pour décrire ce que je ressens pour toi... Tout à l'heure, quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser... Je... Jamais je n'aurai cru qu'un jour je connaîtrais un tel bonheur... Je... Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser qu'on va se marier...

- Rien n'est encore fait mon amour, sourit le japonais, et c'est sans doute pour cela que cela me paraît encore si abstrait... Il nous reste encore tellement de choses à faire avant d'être enfin unis... J'aimerai que nous le soyons déjà...

- Moi aussi, avoua le natté. Même si dans mon cœur, tu es déjà mon mari... Mon fiancé, mon amant... Tu es la personne la plus importante à mes yeux, Heero... Je pourrais mourir pour toi sans la moindre hésitation... You're my everything...

- Quand je disais que tu étais la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée dans la vie, je n'exagérais pas Duo... Tu es vraiment un don du ciel, tu es le soleil qui illumines mes jours, la lune qui veille sur mes nuits... Tu es celui que j'ai choisi...

Emu par les paroles de son fiancé, Duo ne répondit rien. Ce n'est qu'après un temps, qu'il reprit dans un souffle, épuisé mais incapable de trouver le sommeil :

- Hee-chan ?

- Hn ?

- Quand voudrais-tu te marier ?

- Cela ne tiendrait qu'à moi nous nous marierions en express à la première mairie à portée de main mon ange, sourit le japonais. Mais je sais que cela représente un engagement important pour toi alors je préfère que l'on prenne notre temps pour organiser cela comme tu le souhaites...

- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ? Murmura le natté en croisant ses bras au creux de ses reins.

- J'en ai une vague idée, sourit l'asiatique en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

Au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau sensible, un violent frisson parcourut le corps de Duo qui resserra sa prise autour des reins de son amant. Heero sentit son corps réagir lorsque Duo trembla sous son baiser papillon. Une étincelle s'anima alors dans son sang et à grand renfort de baisers éthérés et de coups de langue sensuels, il entreprit de réveiller les ardeurs de son cadet. Il ne fallut pas bien longtemps pour que la respiration du châtain s'accélère et qu'il se mette à gémir sous ses attentions.

Lorsque Duo se réveilla le lendemain matin, un tendre sourire vint illuminer son visage endormit lorsqu'il sentit son fiancé remuer tout contre lui dans son dos, son souffle chaud venant lui caresser la nuque. Un soupir de bien-être lui échappa et profitant de cette douce torpeur il se laissa aller à l'étreinte possessive du japonais.

Le cœur battant, Duo ne saurait dire combien de temps il resta là, réveillé et immobile, prisonnier entre les bras de son amant qui dormait à poings fermés. Au souvenir de la nuit qu'ils venaient tous deux de passer, Duo ne put retenir le rouge qui lui échauffa les joues tandis qu'un sourire satisfait étirait ses lèvres. Cette nuit là, Heero avait fait preuve d'une tendresse et d'une douceur infinie, faisant de leur nuit l'une des plus belles qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Insatiable, Heero avait abusé de lui jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube et c'est épuisés et fourbus qu'ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Lentement, Duo essaya de bouger ses jambes et s'aperçu qu'il était indécemment courbaturé. Le corps douloureux, mais plus heureux que jamais, Duo enlaça ses doigts à ceux du japonais jalousement posés sur son ventre et dans un nouveau soupir, tenta de caler sa respiration sur celle calme et régulière de son amant.

Cependant, il ne parvint pas à se rendormir. Il avait l'impression que son esprit allait exploser sous l'avalanche de sentiments et de pensées qui l'assaillaient. Il se sentait heureux comme jamais et ce bonheur ultime l'effrayait un peu. Il vouait une confiance aveugle à son amant, mais malgré cela, malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ce que leur réservait l'avenir. Il avait peur que tout ce bonheur ne soit finalement qu'éphémère, que, contrairement à ce qu'il avait bien pu lui affirmer, Heero finisse par se lasser de lui, de sa cécité et des conséquences de celle-ci.

Se sentant sur la mauvaise pente, il chassa les sombres pensées qui étaient les siennes. Dans son dos, Heero bougea une nouvelle fois et ses jambes vinrent s'emmêler aux siennes. Inconsciemment, Duo se mit à jouer avec l'anneau d'or blanc synonyme de leur engagement. Du bout des doigts, il le fit tourner autour de son annuaire. Heero le lui avait décrit, afin qu'il se fasse une idée du bijou, même si pour Duo, le geste comptait infiniment plus que la qualité de celui-ci. Pourtant, Heero ne s'était pas moqué de lui et Duo sentit son cœur se contracter lorsqu'il songea qu'Heero avait certainement du puiser dans ses économie pour lui offrir un tel bijou.

Bouleversé par cette nouvelle preuve d'amour flagrante, Duo sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux et son cœur se gonfler d'un amour toujours plus fort. _Fiancé_... Il était fiancé à Heero... Ils allaient se marier ! Pour Duo, cette idée était encore abstraite, mais chaque fois, son cœur faisait un bon dans sa poitrine, comme si, contrairement à son cerveau, il avait déjà intégré l'information. La demande d'Heero avait été un choc, dans le sens où, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'Heero puisse un jour le demander en mariage. Et qu'Heero ait auparavant fait sa demande à ses parents, le touchait profondément. Le japonais n'hésitait pas à faire passer ses désirs avant les siens, plus préoccupé par le bien-être de son amant que par le sien.

- Tu penses trop fort, souffla alors la voix endormie du japonais, son souffle venant caresser sa nuque.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Duo n'avait pas entendu Heero se réveiller et sursauta au son de sa voix.

- Je pensais à toi, murmura l'américain en se reprenant.

- Je sais...

Duo ne répondit rien, et face à l'interrogation de son amant, Heero cru bon d'ajouter :

- Tu joues avec ta bague, sourit-il.

Le visage enfoui dans le cou de son amant, Heero ne pouvait pas le voir, mais leurs mains étant enlacées, il avait été réveillé par les petits mouvements inconscients de Duo qui faisait tourner l'anneau autour de son doigt.

- Je t'ai dérangé ? Demanda piteusement le châtain.

- Non, le rassura le brun d'un baiser papillon sur la nuque. J'étais déjà en train de me réveiller...

Duo ne répondit rien. Sous le regard amusé de son amant, il se retourna entre ses bras de façon à lui faire face et lui adressa un merveilleux sourire.

- Bonjour mon tendre, murmura le japonais en effleurant ses lèvres des siennes d'une tendre caresse.

- Bonjour mon amour, souffla à son tour l'américain. Bien dormis ?

- Comme un loir, acquiesça le brun. Et toi ? Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Ca va... Mais j'ai des courbatures de partout, fit mine de bouder le châtain.

A ces mots, Heero ne put retenir un doux éclat de rire.

- Je t'interdis de rire Heero ! Marmonna le natté. Parce que si tu ris, je peux également avoir mal au cul en plus de mes courbatures ! Et ça... Qui sait combien de temps ça peut durer...

A ces mots, d'un coup de rein habile, Heero renversa Duo sur le dos et d'une poigne ferme mais douce afin de ne pas le blesser, il lui maintint les mains de chaque côté de sa tête, le clouant au lit.

- Ne profère pas des promesses que tu serais le premier à rompre mon ange, lui conseilla l'asiatique avant de fondre sur son cou qu'il mordilla délicatement.

Un soupir de plaisir s'échappa des lèvres de Duo qui releva les cuisses et replia ses jambes autour de la taille de son amant. Heero esquissa alors un lent mouvement de va et vient, faisant se frotter leur intimité l'une contre l'autre et ce geste arracha un gémissement de plaisir à Duo qui s'abandonnait déjà, poupée de chiffon sous les caresses expertes de son amant.

- Heerooo...

A cet instant, quelques coups discrets furent frappés à la porte de la chambre, les interrompant brutalement.

- Les garçons ? Appela Helen depuis l'autre côté. Vous êtes réveillés ?

- Il y a un problème Helen ? Demanda le japonais d'une voix rauque en se redressant à contrecœur.

- Aucun, mais il est déjà midi et demi et je voulais savoir si vous comptiez vous joindre à nous pour le repas ?

- On arrive, répondit Heero. Commencez sans nous !

- Très bien ! A tout de suite !

Heero ne répondit rien et reporta son attention sur son amant qui s'était considérablement empourpré. Les joues rouges écarlate, il semblait plus gêné que jamais.

- Ca va tenshi ? Interrogea le brun.

- Oh my God ! Souffla l'américain. Je viens de me taper la plus grande honte de ma vie ! Gémit-il, en se cachant le visage derrière ses mains.

- C'est pas comme si nous avions été pris en flagrant délit, sourit le japonais.

- Presque ! Gémit le natté. Oh my God ! On va y avoir droit !

- Mais non !

- Mais si ! Je te parie ce que tu veux que l'on va y avoir droit ! Quatre et Trowa ne vont pas nous lâcher ! Je veux pas descendre ! Se plaignit le châtain en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller d'Heero.

- Oh que si ! Allez mon ange, à la douche !

- Nooon !

- Duo ! Gronda l'asiatique. Ne m'oblige pas à répéter !

Heero du user de toute sa patience pour ne pas craquer face à l'entêtement de son amant. Avant que Duo n'ait le temps de réagir, Heero l'attrapait par les poignets et l'attirait vivement à lui. Il le réceptionna sans mal et le garda tout contre lui. C'est nu comme des vers qu'il leur fit traverser le couloir jusqu'à la salle de bain sous les vociférations du natté :

- Je te déteste Yuy ! S'exclama le châtain. Repose-moi tout de suite !

Heero lui mit une claque sur les fesses dans le but de le faire taire, mais c'est l'effet inverse qui se produit et Duo s'exclama de plus belle :

- Aiiie ! Me touche pas les fesses ! Je vais te tuer Yuy !

Heero poussa la porte derrière lui d'un coup de pied et celle-ci se ferma en claquant. A l'étage inférieur, les hurlements de Duo n'étaient pas passé inaperçus et tous se regardaient dans le silence le plus total. Puis, en une parfaite coordination, ils éclatèrent de rire.

Les conversations et les rires allaient bon train lorsque le jeune couple fit irruption dans la cuisine. Heero intercepta immédiatement le regard amusé de Trowa et Solo alors que Duo allait embrasser ses parents.

- C'est chose rare de vous voir vous lever si tard, déclara Helen en embrassant son fils.

Malgré lui, Duo s'empourpra violemment à ce qui était avant tout une réflexion innocente de la part de sa mère. Cependant, sa réaction n'échappa pas à Helen qui, sceptique, demanda :

- Aurais-je interrompu quelque chose ?

- Maman ! S'exclama Duo, écarlate.

- Alors comme ça, la nuit à été bonne ? Demanda Solo, un sourire entendu étirant ses lèvres.

- Trop courte à mon goût, mais... Intense, répondit Heero en lui rendant son sourire en coin avant de prendre place aux côtés de son amant.

Solo ne répondit rien et la discussion dévia sur un autre sujet au grand soulagement de l'américain. Alors qu'ils prenaient leur dessert, Quatre se tourna vers son meilleur ami et lui demanda :

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Duo ? Tu es tout pâle...

- Je... Ca va, tenta de le rassurer le châtain en lui adressant un sourire un peu forcé.

- Tu es sûr ? Insista le petit blond. Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller...

- C'est bon, haleta Duo alors qu'une horrible migraine s'abattait sur lui. Ne... Ne t'inquiète pas... Je...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase. Sous la violence de la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne, il ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Aussitôt, Heero se tourna vers lui, perdant son sourire à la vue de son amant, les traits crispés de souffrance.

- Encore ? Soupira-t-il en le prenant tout contre lui. Quatre, s'il te plait, amène-moi un médicament contre les migraines...

Aussitôt, le jeune arabe s'exécuta sans poser de questions et s'excusant auprès de l'assemblée, Heero se leva. Délicatement, il prit Duo dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au salon. Avec une extrême délicatesse, il l'allongea sur le canapé, bientôt rejoint par Quatre et Helen.

- Tu devrais aller voir un médecin, tenshi... Je m'inquiète vraiment... Ces migraines sont trop violentes et trop rapprochées pour être normales...

- Non... Ca... Ca va passer, murmura le natté.

- Tu dis cela à chaque fois Duo, et chaque migraine est plus longue à passer que la précédente !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Voulut savoir Helen, dont l'inquiétude pouvait se lire sur son visage.

Heero entreprit alors de lui expliquer pour les violentes migraines dont était souvent victime son fils. A la fin des explications de son futur gendre, Helen se tourna vers son cadet, et une pointe de reproches dans la voix, lui demanda :

- Pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit, Duo ?

- Je... Je voulais pas vous inquiéter, souffla-t-il.

Un nouvel élancement lui arracha un sanglot de douleur et à bout de patience, Heero s'exclama :

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Je ne vais pas continuer de te regarder souffrir sans rien faire, Duo ! Je t'emmène à l'hôpital !

- Non ! Gémit le natté en tentant de se relever.

- Il n'y a pas de non qui tienne ! Ecoute Duo, reprit-il plus calmement en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Je t'aime mon ange, tu n'imagines pas combien je souffre à te voir ainsi... Onegaï tenshi...

Duo ne répondit rien, mais la larme qui s'échappa de ses yeux clos acheva de convaincre le japonais. Se tournant vers Helen, il déclara :

- Je l'emmène à l'hôpital...

- Je viens avec toi, déclara Helen sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucun refus. Laisse-moi le temps d'aller prévenir David et j'arrive.

- Très bien, souffla l'asiatique. Quatre, puis-je abuser de toi encore un peu ? Ajouta-t-il en reportant son attention sur son ami.

- Je t'écoute !

- Peux-tu aller me chercher un gant de toilette humide s'il te plait et me ramener un pull pour Duo ainsi que mon téléphone ?

Pour toute réponse, Quatre hocha positivement la tête avant de s'enfuir à l'étage. Pendant ce temps, Heero était allé chercher ses chaussures et son manteau. Quatre revint et délicatement, il passa le gant frais et humide sur le visage de Duo pendant qu'Heero lui enfilait son pull.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de partir, Helen et David vinrent les rejoindre. Heero enfila sa veste à son tour et aida Duo à se relever. Se tournant vers le groupe qui restait, il déclara :

- Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps on va en avoir, alors ne nous attendez pas ! Je tacherai de vous tenir au courant au maximum !

- Merci Heero, répondit Hilde. Et roulez doucement !

Heero acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et ils quittèrent la maison. Heero s'installa à l'arrière avec Duo et David prit le volant. Il leur fallut près d'une heure pour atteindre l'hôpital le plus proche, entre le mauvais temps et le monde sur la route, David avait roulé prudemment.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Heero porta Duo jusqu'à l'entrée des urgences où il alla avec lui à l'accueil, tandis qu'Helen attendait David qui était allé garer la voiture. Ils les rejoindraient après. Ils patientèrent près de deux heures dans la salle d'attente, le cas de Duo n'étant pas, selon eux, le plus urgent. Heero quant à lui, enrageait de voir des personnes entrer après eux et ressortir avant, alors que, blotti tout contre lui, Duo pleurait silencieusement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il abandonna momentanément son amant et s'excusa auprès d'Helen et David. Il sortit dans le couloir et interpela un peu trop brutalement la première infirmière qu'il croisa. Fulminant de rage, il entreprit d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée à la femme qui le regardait d'un air apeuré.

Ce fut la main de David sur son épaule qui le calma.

- Duo vient d'être prit en charge... Calme-toi fils, agresser cette pauvre fille ne fera pas aller les choses plus vite...

- Hn... Tu as raison... Gomen...

- C'est rien, le rassura le sexagénaire. Allez, vient !

Docilement, Heero suivit David jusqu'à la salle d'attente où ils durent patienter encore plusieurs heures avant de voir un médecin arriver. Aussitôt, Heero qui venait tout juste de s'arrêter de faire les cent pas, bondit sur ses jambes et s'avança vers lui.

- Vous êtes Monsieur et Madame Maxwell ? Demanda le médecin en avisant David et Helen, qui hochèrent la tête. Bien... Nous avons fait passer toute une batterie de tests à votre fils pour tenter de déterminer ce qui provoquent ses migraines. Nous attendons les résultats... Ils devraient arriver d'ici quelques heures...

- Où est Duo ? Demanda le japonais.

- Nous l'avons mis sous analgésique pour calmer la douleur... Il se repose dans une chambre...

- Pouvons-nous aller le voir ?

- Vous pouvez ! Vous le trouverez dans la chambre 121 !

- Merci docteur, soupira le brun.

- Puis-je vous parler un instant ? Demanda le médecin à l'intention des parents de Duo.

D'un signe de tête, David fit signe à Heero qu'ils le rejoindraient dès qu'ils en auraient terminé avec le docteur. Arrivé devant la porte, il entra et referma doucement la porte derrière lui avant de s'approcher du lit. Là, il s'assit sur le bord et du bout des doigts, repoussa la mèche de cheveux qui barrait le visage de son amant avant de lui caresser la joue.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il dans un souffle.

- J'ai l'impression de planer, avoua le natté.

Heero sourit.

- Ils t'ont fait une piqûre d'analgésique pour calmer ta douleur...

- Oh... Où sont papa et maman ?

- Ils discutent avec le médecin. Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Et comme pour confirmer les paroles du japonais, deux coups discrets furent frapper à la porte et David et Helen entrèrent avant d'en recevoir l'autorisation.

- Comment est-ce que tu te sens mon poussin ? Demanda Helen en s'approchant du lit où était allongé son fils.

- Ca va, souffla le natté. Qu'a dit le médecin ?

- Ils attendent le résultat des tests qu'ils t'ont fait passer. Cela va prendre quelques heures...

- Je veux rentrer à la maison, soupira le natté.

- Le médecin souhaite te garder en observation cette nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne les résultats...

A ces mots, Duo soupira bruyamment.

- Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux... Ca rappel de mauvais souvenirs...

- Je sais mon poussin, répondit Helen en lui prenant la main. Mais s'il arrive un souci, je suis plus rassurée de te savoir ici qu'à la maison...

- Ta mère à raison tenshi, approuva le japonais alors que Duo allait répliquer.

- Vous restez avec moi ?

- Jusqu'à ce que les visites soient terminées oui, sourit tendrement le brun. Nous reviendrons te chercher demain...

Durant les heures qui suivirent, Duo lutta contre l'engourdissement qui le prenait. Sur la demande du natté, Heero avait prit place à ses côtés dans le petit lit simple et Duo reposait tout contre lui, sa tête sur son torse, somnolant sous les douces caresses et les tendres baiser de son amant.

Au moment de partir, à la fin des visites, David et Helen embrassèrent leur fils avant de laisser la place à Heero. D'un baiser empli de tendresse, il lui embrassa chastement les lèvres avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Avant de partir, Duo réclama la promesse qu'il serait là demain à la première heure. C'est à peine s'il entendit la réponse de son amant avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond et sans rêve.

Comme ils le lui avaient promis, Heero, David et Helen revinrent dès qu'ils reçurent l'appel du médecin. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, ils se rendirent directement dans la chambre de Duo qui, en les entendant entrer, leur adressa un sourire radieux.

- Bonjour mon ange, souffla le japonais en lui volant un furtif baiser. Comment tu te sens ?

- Je vais bien, sourit l'américain avant d'embrasser tour à tour son père et sa mère.

L'instant suivant, le médecin faisait irruption dans la chambre. Après les salutations d'usage, il prit directement la parole :

- Bien, alors nous avons reçu les résultats du scanner et de l'IRM de Monsieur Maxwell et tout semble en ordre.

- Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez rien trouvé ? Demanda le japonais. Dans ce cas, d'où viennent ces migraines ?

- Les facteurs peuvent être multiples, répondit le médecin. Un trop plein de stress, une tension nerveuse ou la contrariété peuvent être à l'origine d'une migraine.

- Et le faites qu'elles soient si régulières ? Insista l'asiatique.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, l'hygiène de vie est un facteur important...

- Vous insinuez quoi ? Commença à s'emporter le brun.

Voyant Heero commencer à s'énerver, David intervint :

- Je vous remercie docteur ! Pouvons-nous ramener notre fils chez nous ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais tout de même lui prescrire un antidouleur et si jamais les crises persistent, à ce moment là nous ferons des examens plus poussés...

- Très bien, je vous remercie docteur ! Duo, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers son fils, tu es prêt ?

- Oui je suis prêt ! Merci docteur, déclara le natté.

- Je vous en prie, au revoir.

Le médecin quitta la chambre et Duo acheva d'enfiler ses chaussures et son manteau, sous la surveillance du japonais, Helen et David étant partis à la suite du médecin pour aller récupérer les médicaments prescrits. C'est main dans la main que le jeune couple rejoignit leurs aînés qui les attendaient à la sortie.

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Notes :**

(1) **Plage braille** : Une plage braille (en anglais _refreshable Braille display_) est un dispositif électro-mécanique utilisé par les aveugles pour afficher en temps réel des caractères braille, le plus souvent issus d'un ordinateur. Habituellement, ces caractères apparaissent sous forme de points saillants sur une surface plane (papier spécifique en général).  
Il est aussi possible d'associer ce dispositif à un système de synthèse vocale. La personne aveugle utilisera l'un, l'autre, ou les deux systèmes simultanément en fonction des circonstances. (source Wikipédia)

(2) **Tovero** : Le tovero est un mélange de la robe overo et tobiano. Le cheval a généralement la tête blanche avec une marque sur les oreilles, autour de la bouche et parfois autour des yeux. Les marques sont régulières et s'étendent plus ou moins sur les flancs. Le blanc traverse le dos et les jambes sont généralement blanches. La queue et la crinière sont unies.  
N.B : Les chevaux qui ont les oreilles de couleur sont appelés "medecine hat" par les amérindiens. Leur légende dit que ces chevaux permettait au sorcier qui les montait de lire dans les cœurs. Une autre versions appelle la robe "masque de guerre" et protège le guerrier qui montait ces chevaux. (source : Wikipédia)

(3) **Les aplombs** : Les aplombs du cheval désignent la direction des membres sous le tronc. Ils sont examinés au repos et en marche, de face et de profil, le cheval étant présenté sur un sol horizontal, et l'observateur se tenant à 4-5 mètres du sujet. La direction du membre est donnée par sa ligne directrice, ou axe directeur: la ligne qui joint le point d'attache du membre au centre du pied de ce membre.  
Si cette ligne est verticale, le cheval est dit d'aplomb, ou l'aplomb est dit régulier. Dans le cas contraire, l'aplomb est dit irrégulier.  
D'une manière générale,les défauts d'aplomb prédisposent le membre à une usure prématurée, exercent une influence sur l'utilisation du cheval.

(4) Histoire vécue lol ! Mais moi je ne suis pas tombée ! Un cheval plutôt pépère mais vraiment flipette ! L'engin était à l'arrêt dans le champ et le cheval l'avait vu venir de loin. Quand il est passé à côté, Kikou (le nom du cheval que je montais) l'a regardé d'un air semi méfiant (il avait plus l'air d'avoir envie de faire une connerie en fait). Puis, d'un coup, il est parti au galop dans le champ lol Evidement, tous les autres ont suivis (ça aurait pas été drôle sinon xD) Bref, j'me suis fait brassée par mon moniteur qui braillait comme un putois après tout le monde xD Lol j'en rigole encore rien qu'en revoyant la scène xD

(5) **Une bombe** : La bombe est le casque porté sur la tête des cavaliers. Elle sert à amortir les chocs et en particulier à prévenir les traumatismes crâniens qui pourraient survenir suite à une chute de cheval. En Europe, les bombes sont soumises à une norme, EN-1384, qui stipule qu'elles doivent comporter trois points d'attache. La bombe peut être équipée d'une mentonnière et recouverte de velours à l'extérieur, mais les modèles récents s'attachent plutôt sous la gorge que sur le menton. (source Wikipédia)

(6) "**Konna kimochi ni natta koto nai"** : "_Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien_" en japonais.

* * *

Hello tout le monde !

Et voilà ! Je publie enfin la première partie du chapitre 23 de Danse avec Lui. Comme je vous l'expliquais, ce chapitre sera divisé en deux parties, dont la seconde sera postée plus tard.

Si j'ai proccédé de cette manière, c'est parce sans cela, vous auriez eut droit à un chapitre de 62 pages word (et le chapitre n'étant pas encore tout à fait terminé !)  
Du coup, j'ai préféré le couper en deux afin de ne pas vous lasser et ainsi avoir le plaisir de vous retrouver pour un chapitre supplémentaire ^^

Maintenant, vos avis ? Dites-moi tout ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Vous avez aimé ? J'attend vos réactions :) Dites-moi, votre passage préféré ? Perso, je dirais sans doute la demande en mariage de Heero ! ^_^ C'est mon côté romantique qui ressort :)  
Et pour Duo, qu'en pensez-vous ? D'où lui viennent ses migraines ? Une petite idée ? ^^

Quoi qu'il en soit, que ce chapitre vous ait plus ou non, un petit commentaire pour me faire part de votre point de vue est toujours le bienvenue :D

Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire. Cela me touche énormément ! Du fond du coeur, je vous dis merci :) Et merci tout particulier à tous ceux et celles qui ont la gentillesse de laisser un petit commentaire :) Ca motive pour écrire à un point que vous n'imaginez pas ! Merci mille fois !

Sur ce, je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de semaine :)

Je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite !

Gros bisous

- shini -


	25. Note importante

Bonjour tout le monde !

Et non ! Au risque de vous décevoir, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre.

Cependant, rassurez-vous, celui-ci sera posté très bientôt. Ce qui m'amène au but de ce message.

Celles et ceux qui suivent mon histoire Un enfant de toi, le savent déjà, mais je me suis récemment créé un blog sur lequel je rassemble toutes mes histoires.  
J'ai, en effet, prit la décision de quitter ffnet, ce site ne correspondant plus à mes attentes.

Mon compte restera ouvert, mais les histoires n'y seront plus updatées.

J'ai également créé une page sur Facebook où je tiens informé les abonné(e)s de chaque nouvelle update, ainsi qu'une adresse mail pour les personnes qui n'auraient pas Facebook.

En conséquence, la seconde partie du chapitre 23 de Danse avec lui et l'épilogue ainsi que la suite de Un enfant de toi seront postés sur mon blog, dont l'adresse est la suivante : bleuindigo fanfic. wordpress .com (sans les espaces, ou le lien direct sur mon profil)  
Je vous donne également l'adresse de messagerie : bleuindigofanfic arobase gmail (point) com  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre adresse afin que je puisse vous ajouter pour la newsletter si vous le désirez !

Pour le moment, je suis en cours de transfert des chapitres ainsi que de tous les commentaires que vous avez eut la gentillesse de me laisser jusqu'à présent. Ce qui prend malheureusement un peu de temps, mais rassurez-vous, je fais au plus vite afin de vous offrir la suite de Danse avec lui et Un enfant de toi le plus rapidement possible.

J'espère sincèrement avoir le plaisir de vous retrouver sur mon blog et que ce déménagement ne portera pas préjudice à l'intérêt que vous portez à mes histoires.

Je vous souhaite à tous et à toute une bonne continuation

Au plaisir de vous revoir très vite.

Bien amicalement

Bleuindigo

PS : Si vous avez des questions ou si je n'ai pas été assez claire sur certains points, n'hésitez surtout pas à me contacter, que ce soit via ma messagerie privée sur , mon adresse mail, facebook ou encore mon blog.  
Je ferais mon possible pour répondre à toutes vos demandes ou interrogations.


End file.
